Feeling the Darkness
by Kirsche
Summary: Miedo, pánico y crueldad. Las familias de poder labran su historia en ríos de sangre. Nada ni nadie, se interpondrá ante las familias de la eterna oscuridad y la infinita pureza. Es tiempo que el mal resuja. Feeling the Wickedness
1. Mundo sin Dios

Capítulo 1: Mundo sin Dios

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Dijo en su corazón el insensato:  
"¡Mentira Dios no existe!"  
Son gente pervertida, hacen cosas infames,  
ya no hay quien haga el bien  
(Salmo 53)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

La puerta se cerró justo en su cara, no era la primera vez que su hermana hacía eso. Desarrugándose la falda de color rosa bajó del carro del ministerio, se balanceó perfectamente en sus letales tacones de punta de aguja de diez centímetros de alto; avanzó entre la muchedumbre, sintiéndose la reina de Inglaterra. Tronó los dedos y un elfo domestico, encantado para parecer un humano, empujaba su carrito con mucha dificultad.

Sacó un espejo y se miró una vez más en él; diciéndose a sí misma, que cada día era más hermosa. Sonrió tontamente y guardó el espejo en uno de sus bolsillos. Confundiéndose con los muggles del lugar, la joven atravesó la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

El humo se alzaba por encima de los techos. El tren escarlata brillaba intensamente a la luz del día caluroso del primero de septiembre, del año en curso.

Los pañuelos blancos a la vista le revolvieron el estomago, con su imagen andrógina se montó en el tren sin volver la vista hacia atrás, pues las miradas de reproche le llegaban por todos lados, una vez más, hizo caso omiso del mundo a su alrededor.

Vestido victoriano de terciopelo negro, una cruz retrinchada verde oscuro al pecho, con un fino delineado en plata. Cabello negro azabache suelto al viento, lo más alisado posible, collares toscos y de figuras extrañas brillando. Botas militares hasta las rodillas, uñas pintadas de negro, piel blanco papel, sombras, ojos delineados y el clásico labial, de color negro; con su espectacular atuendo que ni el más loco de los diseñadores de moda calificaría como "in" era como ella, hacía acto de presencia.

Quienes le conocían pasaban de ella de inmediato y los novatos le miraban como sí fuera una especie de niña incomprendida, lacra de la sociedad. Entró en el primer compartimiento vacío y se encerró en su infinita soledad. Tomó el primer libro que estuviera a la mano y comenzó a leerlo. No quería, soportar el desfile de modas que pronto se presentaría.

El tren anunció su salida con ese agudo silbido que a muchos padres les sacó las lágrimas, porque sus "peques" irían al colegio. La joven suspiró pesadamente cuando sintió al tren avanzar, aquella serpiente escarlata tenía una sola parada: Hogwarts.

Sí, Lily Evans iba de nuevo a Hogwarts —para ser precisos a su séptimo año— era el mejor colegio de toda Europa —entiéndase la ironía— con los mejores profesores, los mejores alumnos y claro…el peor director que en toda su existencia —Hogwarts— haya visto. Pasó la hoja del libro y siguió leyendo. Desde que nació sus puros padres le habían dicho que cuando tuviera once años iría a Hogwarts; ese era su objetivo, aparte de otras trescientas cosas más que tiene que hacer una sangre pura. Entraría en ese colegio porque sus padres estudiaron ahí, sus abuelos también, sus bisabuelos y sus tatarabuelos, y sus tataratatarabuelos, y sus tatara...unas treinta generaciones había pasado por Hogwarts cuando menos; claro todas en la misma casa: "Slytherin."

Así que siguiendo con el linaje y la tradición, ella y su estúpida hermana melliza —Petunia—, estudiaban en ese colegio, en la misma casa¡Que novedad! —otra ironía—.

El ruido proveniente de afuera le sacó de sus recuerdos, obligándola a mirar al frente. Alzó la ceja derecha a manera de decir: _"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?"_ Severus Snape corriendo como flecha hacia la derecha, risas amortiguadas que poco a poco adquirieron fuerza y oh…el club de fans —bolsas para el mareo listas—, ahora que lo meditaba por eso tenía un libro en las manos. Enfrente de ella estaban pasando los amos y señores del título honorario a la: "Perfección…de la Idiotez." Las chavitas se aglomeraban para verlos pasar y besar el suelo que ellos pisaban —interrumpimos para vomitar— lanzar suspiros desesperados, aventarles desde rosas hasta sostenes y demás cosas que sólo una estúpida sin cerebro hace para llamar la atención de un…"macho" —compréndase el sarcasmo—. El chico de ojos ágata cruzó su mirada con ella durante aproximadamente dos segundos, y cinco chicas casi intentan atravesar la puerta para arrancarle los ojos, pero una de sus típicas miradas fieras, fue capaz de mantenlas a raya. Cuando el desfile de payasos terminó, el pasillo volvió a quedar completamente vacío.

Merodeadores, sólo de oír ese nombre le daban ganas de vomitar.

¿Qué quienes eran los merodeadores? Bueno era…un patético grupo de Gryffindor conformado por los animales más idiotas de todo Hogwarts, liderado por el chimpancé más imbécil que Lily había conocido en toda su vida: James Potter; alto, delgado, la chica suponía que debía ser tan velludo como los monos, de cabellos negros que gustaba de alborotar de vez en cuando. A la joven le recordaba a los chimpancés cuando se rascaban la cabeza y hasta hacia un gesto con los labios similares a estos animales, hábil con las manos ¿Y como no iba a serlo? Por herencia genética tenía esa habilidad, después de todo, los monos se columpian de árbol en árbol ¿no? Un miope cuatro ojos, mm…bueno los monos eran algo miopes.

En definitiva si se quería hacer un eufemismo de James Potter para que no se viera tan aberrante, sólo se tenía que ver a un chimpancé macho de pelo negro en celo y son¡idénticos!

El segundo en la lista era el bello y hermoso mandril de Sirius Black¿Habéis visto ese simio de pompas rosadas y cabellos de plumero que los punketos envidian? Bueno pues exactamente ese animal es la viva imagen de Sirius Black, siempre meneando el trasero para atraer a las hembras y cuidando de su hermosa melena. De aspecto imponente y medio idiota; bueno en el caso de Black completamente idiota. De cara llamativa, similar al aplanado rostro de los mandriles con colores azules, amarillos y rojos con ojos penetrantes y fríos, siempre abiertos para ver a que hembra le cae encima para comenzar la reproducción de la especie y hasta gritar como loco para marcar a su pareja.

A estos animales; con perdón de las especies, les seguía Remus J. Lupin…el animalito tenía un poco de inteligencia, pero reía demasiado y un tanto estridente, por los que sus parientes las hienas estaban contentas de tenerlo en la manada. Corredor ágil y escurridizo, el chico de piel pálida, ojos cafés y que siempre les seguía la corriente a sus amigos, presumía de ser un carismático cuadrúpedo de inteligencia superior a las bestias de sus amigos. Con un pelaje —el chico era medio velludo algunos días del mes— entre café claro y canela.

Y esos eran…ah no olvidamos al tío que sólo destacaba en una cosa: ser más ancho que alto y por tanto era el puerquito de sus amigos y la palabra es literal; de piel un tanto rosada y cabellera clara. El chico era un autentico cerdo humano, si se le pegaba la punta de la nariz con celo mágico hacia arriba: el cuadro quedaría completo. Siempre revolcándose en las sobras de los demás, buscando entre las inmundicias algo de que vanagloriarse, comiendo de carroña y a expensas de sus amigos, con una actitud y personalidad que¡apestaba! A miles de millones de kilómetros.

Pero lo más asqueroso no era que fueran auténticos animales, si no que eran unos asquerosos: Gryffindors. Unos malditos traidores a la sangre, peor aún, uno era un media sangre que asco¡Que repugnancia!

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

—Me gustan tus zapatos —soltó irónicamente la voz frívola, de su más amada prima.

—Bella —dijo Lily secamente.

—Ay es un placer verte prima Lily.

—Aquí no está Petunia, ni Cissy, ó Lucius, ni Severus ni…ningún otro hombre al que te tires —sentenció la joven.

—Júramelo, si no me dices no me doy cuenta —ironizó la chica de mala gana.

—Largo.

—Siempre tan…agraciada —dijo Bellatrix venenosamente—. Me entere de que te han puesto la marca —sonrió.

—Justo como a ti —contestó Lily enfadada.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua negativamente. —Será todo un placer ¡oh vaya¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Cissy.

—Hola Lily —dijo Narcisa, sonriendo meneando su brillante melena.

—Cissy —saludó la joven ácidamente.

—No sé porque te pintaste de nuevo el cabello, el color rojo te sienta mejor —comentó Narcisa, tocando el cabello de Lily.

—Es mi problema —gruñó la chica, soltándole un manotazo a Narcisa.

—Ey, pero que lindo ¿Qué son¿Rosas? Es tan femenino —dijo Narcisa, agarrando la mano de Lily; admirando sus anillos.

—Son para que cuanto te de un puñetazo en la cara, te saque los ojos.

—Que linda, yo quiero unos.

Lily rodó los ojos molesta. —Vamos Cissy, dejemos sola a Lily, tiene que concentrarse, pronto cambiara…toda su vida.

—Ah sí, tienes una suerte —dijo Narcisa, con notable hipocresía—. Que envidia.

Lily se quedó en silencio, sus dos primas había ido a tortúrala psicológicamente. Ambas sabían que ella no soportaba conversaciones como aquella, y prefería dormir con un muerto antes que soportarlo.

—¡Bella, Cissy! Lucius, Rodolphus y Vernon nos esperan. Vayamos a los últimos vagones —dijo Petunia, sonriendo desde la puerta con su traje de color rosa chillante.

—Yo primero pasaré por…bueno tengo asuntos que arreglar —dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

—Pero no te tardes mucho con Regulus, Rodolphus se puede ponerse celoso —acotó Cissy, devolviéndole la mirada de complicidad,

El trío de arpías salió del compartimiento y Lily volvió a quedar finalmente de nuevo sola. La joven respiró profundamente y cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie más, entrara sin su permiso.

&-&-&

Se quitó las botas y las tiró al suelo un tanto cansada. La noche había sido un completo asco. ¿Qué en este mundo no era un completo asco? En primer lugar su carruaje se quedó a medio camino porque los idiotas de los merodeadores pararon todo el tráfico, al dejar escapar unos cuantos thestral incluido el de su carruaje, y volcaron algunos carruajes. Varios anduvieron a pie hasta llegar al comedor, para encontrarse con un baño de moco de troll cortesía de Peeves y los merodeadores. En la cena todo iba normal, hasta que el sombrero pareció quedarse afónico y los merodeadores reían a grandes carcajadas. Su jefa de casa les regañó pero de en balde fue todo aquello, pues a los pocos minutos la ceremonia continuó como si nada y en mitad de la cena casi toda su casa había sido convertida en animales de zoológico; que iban desde conejos inofensivos hasta cocodrilos histéricos. Por suerte, ella no había querido probar nada, pues no tenía mucha hambre que digamos.

Se terminó de quitar la ropa y así desnuda, como en los antiguos tiempos se ocupaba, la joven se metió debajo de las sábanas y se durmió, no sin antes lanzarle un hechizo a la puerta para que no pudieran abrirla desde afuera.

&-&-&

Se limpió los restos del desayuno, que a Goyle le habían explotado en el comedor y caminó hasta al primera clase de la semana: que era Pociones; tres insoportables horas con cuatro anormales Gryffindor, un lelo Hufflepuff, tres tarados Ravenclaw, la arpía de su prima Bella, los mastodontes en celo de Malfoy y Lestrange y cómo olvidar a: "El señor de las sonrisas, Severus Snape."

Entró al salón indiferente, sólo los Slytherin eran los que faltaban. Pasó con su escudo de serpiente en alto por enfrente los arrogantes Gryffindor que cuchicheaban entre si. Black le hizo un gesto de asco al verla pasar, que la joven ignoró olímpicamente. Se refundió en la esquina más oscura de la mazmorra, y en completo silencio esperó a que los demás llegaran.

A paso lerdo entró el profesor Slughorn, seguido por los demás Slytherin. Snape se sentó a su lado y las clases comenzaron.

—Esta mañana nos dedicaremos a hacer únicamente la poción Getralacrime¿Alguien quiere recordarme para que sirve? —preguntó el profesor lentamente.

Su compañero de a lado, alzó la mano, fue el único que lo hizo.

—Señor Snape.

—Produce un estado de depresión total, caracterizada por el derramamiento excesivo de lágrimas —explicó Snape.

—Exacto, es un incentivo poco alentador para el comienzo de la clase, pero es una poción que pueden hacer. Tengan mucho cuidado, pues si lo hacen mal, ustedes mismos pueden inducirse a tal estado de depresión —les advirtió el profesor—. Comiencen; los ingredientes e instrucciones están en el pizarrón.

El ruido de cuchillos cortando y el caldero hirviendo era lo único audible en el salón. La joven ignoró por completo las instrucciones del pizarrón, siguiendo sus propias instrucciones. Conocía la poción recordaba haber intentado hacerla en casa…con resultados bastante alejados de la perfección, pero de cualquier forma lo intentaría con sus propios conocimientos, a su lado, Snape preparaba la poción siguiendo sus propias instrucciones.

Alzó la vista ligeramente para poder observar el color de la melaza de Glumbumble que era uno de los tres elementos principales de dicha poción. Viendo que era de buen color, destapó la botella e iba a agregarla, cuando por el cristal observó a Remus Lupin pasar "algo" por debajo de la mesa, y James Potter lo tomaba entre sus manos. Puso los ojos en blanco; esos ya intentaban hacer de las suyas. Ignorándolos por completo, agregó la melaza a la poción humeante, ahora sólo debía de agregar unos cuantos gusamocos para espesar un poco la poción. Bajó la mano hasta sus provisiones de dichos bichos, pero…esa bolsa estaba completamente vacía.

Soltó un leve gruñido, había olvidado revisar las cosas para pociones. Bajó el nivel del fuego calculando que tendría tiempo suficiente para ir y venir del armario de los alumnos.

Tomó sólo el material necesario para su poción, decidida a irse a su lugar, dio media vuelta y avanzó.

—Idiota —le gruñó la chica en la cara.

El mandril de Sirius Black le hizo un gesto desagradable.

—Tú, fuiste la miope —contestó el chico fríamente.

Lily avanzaba a su lugar como si nada, dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca.

—Oye no me ignores —murmuró Sirius.

La joven siguió avanzando casi hasta llegar a su lugar, cuando una mano se cerró firmemente sobre su muñeca.

—Ey te hablan ¿Sabes? —dijo James Potter.

—Aug, suéltame asqueroso traidor —clamó la chica firmemente.

—No es un placer para mi tocarte, serpiente —siseó James molesto.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del Gryffindor, la chica llegó hasta su lugar, en donde vació el contenido del frasco que llevaba en mano.

—Escúchame, serpiente rastrera —dijo Sirius, plantándose enfrente del caldero de Lily.

Removió su poción indiferente a las palabras de Black, pues a ella poco le importaba.

—Nunca nadie nos ignora —dijo James firmemente.

Bostezó irremediablemente, a partir de ese momento contaba con veinte minutos de ocio.

—Hazte la que no escuchas… —comenzó a decir Sirius furioso.

Lily levantó la vista mirando fijamente a Sirius que abría la boca y decía cosas que ella no entendía, era raro…¿Por qué iba importarles que ella les ignorara? Siempre lo hizo, y siempre lo haría.

_"Truco, truco, truco"_ era lo único que su mente repetía.

Bajó ligeramente la vista y notó como Snape le miraba discretamente, al tiempo que la mano de Lupin se escurría por entre los bordes de la mesa y robaba algunos ingredientes; ella era la tapadera perfecta.

Una mueca de furia se dibujó lentamente en su rostro. Miró a Black fijamente, el joven dejó de decir idioteces callándose por completo. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, su verde mirada era hostil, fría, escalofriante y aterradora.

—Sabes…no tenemos que gastar nuestro tiempo con una serpiente como tú —dijo James, dando media vuelta indiferente.

Snape dejó su caldero y fue al armario de los alumnos. Black discretamente alzó el brazo y dejó caer una bolsita dentro del caldero humeante de Snape. Claro que éste no lo notó, pues Potter y él intercambiaron algunas malas palabras y finalmente todo volvió a la calma.

—Yo revisaba mi poción —murmuró Lily suavemente.

—Evans…Evans…Evans…no jodas —gruñó Snape.

—Que tengas una placentera estancia en la enfermería —le dijo Lily fríamente, antes de dar media vuelta y observar la pared.

No sabía que era lo que Black había mezclado en la poción de Snape, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacer reacción y ella no quería estar cerca. Observó a todos los alumnos del salón, cada quien estaba concentrado en su propia poción, nadie le observaba, ni siquiera Snape.

La poción de Lestrange comenzó a silbar lentamente; era el momento justo. Junto sus palmas para después colocar ambas manos sobre el caldero, un ligero destello resplandeció en las llamas que calentaban la poción.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Snape, mirándola fijamente.

La joven se encogió de hombros, como si ella no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando. Apagó el fuego y vació un poco del contenido en un frasco diminuto, y otro tanto en un frasco de considerable tamaño que metió en su mochila discretamente. Agitó la varita para limpiar el caldero, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y depositó el frasco en el escritorio del profesor Slughorn.

—Señorita Evans, siempre he recibido de usted cosas buenas. Vuelva a su lugar tiene más de dos horas para hacer una poción…

—Limítese a calificarla —le dijo la joven secamente.

La joven dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo de esta y…

Todos aquellos que no fueran Slytherin reían a grandes carcajadas. Snape estaba en suelo sin cabellos o pelo alguno en la cara. La poción había explotado haciendo kaboom, justo en su rostro.

Lily miró fríamente la estancia al igual que a Snape, Malfoy se encaminaba a ver a su amigo. Sirius se partía de la risa sobre su caldero, Remus reía aunque lucía preocupado, James se agarraba el estomago mientras grandes carcajadas salían de él.

El joven de lentes alzó ligeramente la vista encontrándose con aquellas impenetrables rocas verdes que le retaban con la mirada. El chico paro de reír incorporándose inmediatamente, ambos jóvenes se miraban con mutuo desprecio. La voz del profesor Slughorn les sacó de aquel momento de conexión. James observó que el profesor alzaba lentamente a Severus Snape, para llevarlo a la enfermería. Cuando volvió a observar a la Slytherin, esta sonreía sardónicamente. El chico frunció el ceño y ésta, contenta por la victoria, salió del salón sonriendo misteriosamente.

&-&-&

—Te lo digo Paddy, esa tía sabe —dijo James nervioso.

—Si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa el mundo —exclamó Sirius indiferente.

—Coño hermano, cháscalo se lo irá a contar a Slughorn.

—Vamos James no creo, mira es una Slytherin pero…esa tan equis y tan indiferente —comenzó a explicarle Sirius secamente.

—Esperemos que por nuestro bien, sea así —le cortó.

—Reeeelaax hermano, la conozco, no dirá nada. Además sabe que no le conviene —apuntó Sirius.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Remus.

—Porque se estaría metiendo con los merodeadores —dijo Sirius, como si estuviera señalando lo obvio.

—No sé, mira todas las Slytherin son unas…perras hijas de la fregada — soltó James fríamente.

—O zorras de grandes ligas; como tus primas —añadió Peter, mirando a Sirius.

—Sí, pero a esa el mundo le va y le viene. Es tan indiferente que aunque el diablo le diera todo el poder, ella lo rechazaría como quien rechaza a un duende— dijo Sirius firmemente—. En otras palabras es una tía, tibia en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Suponemos que no nos queda de otra que confiar ti Sirius —dijo James lentamente.

—Gracias por el apoyo hermano —habló sarcásticamente.

—Hable con Madame Pompy…Snape estará fuera de juego durante, dos semanas —comentó Remus de repente.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora que Snape esta fuera de juego, podemos comenzar con el plan Slytherin a la maquiaveli —dijo James sonriendo.

—Seamos diplomáticos y… —comenzó a decir Sirius.

—¡Oh pero que sorpresa! El pequeño Blacky viene al rescate —ironizó la chica.

Bellatrix amenazaba a una joven de cabellos castaños con su varita.

—Sabía que algo apestaba a lombriz de agua puerca —murmuró Sirius mordazmente sacando su varita.

La joven chasqueó la lengua negativamente. —Sabes que no puedes ganarme.

—Vamos Bella, eres tan débil… —le picó Sirius.

—¡Sectumsempra! —Atacó la joven sin meditarlo.

Dos hechizos chocaron estridentemente, Sirius reían divertido.

—Eres tan predecible —comentó el chico aburrido.

—Rintu… —Alguien golpeó la cabeza de Bella haciéndole perder la concentración, la joven giró velozmente para enfrentar a su atacante.

—Flitwick viene hacia acá —susurró Lily, sin despegar los ojos del viejo libro, siguiendo su camino.

—Ah pero si es la pequeña Lilita —habló Bella infantilmente.

La joven ignoró a Bella por completo pasando a lado de Peter indiferente.

—Siempre huyendo, no sé si en ustedes es herencia genética, o algo por el estilo — continuó Bellatrix venenosamente—. De tu hermana lo entiendo es un completo cero a la izquierda pero tú, ten dignidad Lilian.

—Ten dignidad tú —contestó secamente Lily.

Sirius y James rieron suavemente.

—Stupeffy.

El hechizo fue a estrellarse contra la pared, Bellatrix quería provocarla simplemente.

—Vamos niñita, atrévete a jugar.

Remus observó a la joven que estaba de pie aún dándoles la espalda. Ella alzó la vista por arriba del libro, posó su vista hacia atrás. Remus dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, aquella mirada le provocaba escalofríos.

James esperaba que de pronto el lanzara un hechizo a Bella inesperadamente, pero aquella tranquilidad le impacientaba demasiado. Bellatrix parecía estar calculando el pensamiento de la pelirroja porque justo cuando ésta se movió, ella se pegó completamente a la pared izquierda.

Sirius sintió como algo le pasó silbado por la oreja izquierda dejándolo paralizado. Peter lanzó un leve chillido cuando el libro chocó contra la mesa que crujió terriblemente, Bellatrix se había salvado de aquel certero golpe, por los pelos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó el profesor, recogiendo el libro.

—Naaa...da, solo una pequeña charla entre amigos —dijo Bellatrix—. Podría devolvérmelo, se me resbaló de las manos.

El profesor miró a los jóvenes que estaban desconcertados, no se necesita ser genio para saber que la chica de Slytherin mentía. Sin embargo el fuerte golpe sólo pudo haber sido provocado por aquel libro y tenía que haber provenido de lado contrario, donde sólo sombras y oscuridad era lo único que había. Bellatrix tomó el libro y se fue del lugar sin más, los chicos se hicieron los abscisos y se fueron del lugar de inmediato.

&-&-&

La joven de cabellos platinados se estaba pintando las uñas muy dedicadamente cuando alguien se sentó pesadamente a su lado.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas prematuras —le dijo la chica.

—Cissy esto es serio —habló Bellatrix molesta.

—Mmm… ¿Quién te molesto? —le preguntó Narcisa, sin despegar los ojos de sus uñas.

—¡Porque no puedo saber! —exclamó.

—¿Saber qué?

—Tu sabes, lo de Evans —se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Mamá dijo que no era de nuestra incumbencia —contestó Cissy tranquilamente.

—Pero¿por qué¿Por qué ocultarnos algo? —insistió.

—Porque no estás lista para afrontarlo, porque no nos conviene saber...

—Oh no les conviene a ellos —le corrigió Bella.

—Sea lo que sea, Petunia no sabe nada —afirmó.

—¿Ya le preguntaste? —dijo Bellatrix sorprendida.

—Sí, y estoy segura de que no tiene ni la más mínima idea —dijo Narcisa lentamente—. Es una completa inútil.

—¿Cómo reaccionó? —inquirió Bellatrix.

—Vamos Bella, no seas tontita —dijo su hermana fríamente, y Bellatrix gruñó—. No le pregunte directamente, no soy tan…brusca como tú. Se lo pregunte de manera sutil, y no sabe nada.

—Lilian no nos dirá nada.

—Hay que saber preguntar y saber el momento —comentó Narcisa indiferente.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que tener paciencia.

—¡No me pidas paciencia! —gruñó Bellatrix—. He tenido demasiada paciencia con Lilian; es una mole de hierro.

—Sólo es una chica tímida¿Blanco o Azul? —preguntó Narcisa, mostrando diferentes túnicas de gala.

—Azul —contestó—. Pero…es que.

—Después de todo eres su prima favorita —le recordó.

—¡No es eso! —dijo Bella, negando con la cabeza—. Me cae muy bien pero…hay veces que su indiferencia hacía las cosas, me saca de quicio.

—Tiene temple, tienes que reconocerlo —comentó Narcisa, sobre poniéndose la túnica azul y mirándose en el espejo—. Porque no te das una vuelta por su cuarto y pláticas un rato, tal vez puedas sacarle más de dos frases seguidas.

—Con suerte no me lincha al entrar.

—¿Y eso? —le cuestionó Narcisa mirándola.

—Digamos que le pique un poquito el orgullo —dijo Bellatrix indiferente.

—No tienes remedio, Bella —suspiró Narcisa, comenzando a cepillarse el cabello.

&-&-&

—Así que le escribí a mi madre para que me enviará mis nuevas sombras. Vernon y yo estuvimos planeando las citas que tendremos este año, ya lo tenemos todo planeado. ¡Oh sí, es verdad! Y ya estoy comenzando con los preparativos de la boda¿No te parece divino? Las invitaciones serán labradas por elfos franceses, dicen que tienen un toque divino para la costura.

«Ah claro, es que no te he dicho: las invitaciones serán de pergamino de lino, con puntas de plata amarradas con cintas de seda, que tendrán nuestros nombres bordados con angelitos, y claro los emblemas de nuestras respectivas casas ¡Te lo imaginas, se verán divinos! —exclamó la joven entusiasmada—. Claro que…bueno mamá y yo estábamos pensando en que tal vez, tú puedas ser una dama de honor, pero nada de negro quiero que mis damas vistan de color rosa.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía cara de haber comido doce pasteles de gusano echados a perder. Cada vez que su hermana hablaba; era para decir puras idioteces. Y eso le revolvía el estomago.

—Llegamos —murmuró la joven, cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta de la lechucearía.

—Yo me encargo de enviarle la carta a mi madre, puedes esperarme aquí —dijo Petunia.

—No, tengo una cita —afirmó Lily secamente.

—¿En serio? . ¿Con quién? Tiene que ser guapo, un sangre limpia y Slytherin —enumeró Petunia—. Dime su nombre, apuesto que lo conozco.

—Con la guillotina —respondió la joven fríamente antes de dar media vuelta.

—Eres tan antipática, tú harás que mi boda parezca un funeral. Está decidido ¡Tú no irás! —chilló Petunia firmemente.

—Mira como sufro —murmuró Lily secamente.

Petunia soltó un bufido de exasperación y un: _"¿Por qué no pude tener una hermana normal?"_ Antes de adentrarse en la lechucearía.

Caminó a su paso lerdo por los pasillo de Hogwarts, la luna apenas comenzaba a estar en cuarto creciente. Se acercó a la ventana más cercana y observó, el frió y desolado paisaje. El bosque prohibido se alzaba imponentemente seductor e incitante a la tentación de ir a explorar sus entrañas, a lanzarse al desnudo a la aventura. Pero no una aventura para ella, ella debía permanecer en el castillo, quieta y en silencio porque ella era una dama.

Río para sí misma ante aquella gran ironía ¿Ella una dama? Una dama con botas militares hasta las rodillas, camisa negra de cuello de tortuga, falda negra, capa negra, piel pálida, uñas, delineado y sombras negras ¡Era imposible! una dama debía de ser como su hermana, o mejor dicho como Narcisa, siempre tranquila y dócil, con aspecto de muñeca y claro, el elemento sorpresa que podía ser…una arpía, una comadrona, una celestina, una puta, etc. así se supone que ella debía de ser.

Observó como las luces del castillo se apagaban lentamente una a una, era hora de ir a la cama, para lo niños buenos. Era la suerte de no ser niña buena, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y esperó a que la noche siguiera lentamente su paso, con suerte y con la oscuridad de sus ropas nadie la vería.

A lo lejos escuchaba el tic, tac de algún reloj de Hogwarts, debían de ser ya las diez y media o algo así por el estilo. La vigilancia más dura comenzaría a las once en punto, así que tenía media hora para no hacer nada y después iniciar el lento recorrido hacia su dormitorio. Bostezó irremediablemente, de entre sus oscuros y densos ropajes extrajo una larga y rebuscada daga.

Tenía un mango de oro blanco formando una antigua cruz de malta, con bajos relieves que formaban diversas figuras en un estilo medio gótico. Mientras que en la base, una rosa oscura le coronaba, las otras dos partes horizontales que formaban la cruz contaban con un elaborado trabajo de filigrana, que dibujaban perversas figuras. Con un ónice en el centro, y la hoja era de doble filo, de plata pura.

Observando el mundo a través del reflejo de la plata pura, la joven se apuntó a sí misma con la daga, para finalmente apuntar hacia sus dedos y comenzar a limpiarse las uñas. Era un gesto totalmente desagradable para algunas personas, pero para aquellos momentos en lo que no tenía nada que hacer, resultaba ser entretenido además de que contribuía a su higiene personal.

Once campanadas resonaron lenta y sobriamente, la chica se movió de su lugar. Se sacudió el polvo que podía haber agarrado del lugar, limpió meticulosamente su daga con la manga de su capa cuidando de apenas si tocar el filo de la daga, pues no quería estropear su nueva capa. Finalmente la guardó entre sus ropajes y comenzó a caminar lentamente confundiéndose con las sombras del castillo.

&-&-&

—Te digo, Paddy, Filch me preocupa un comino —aclaró James molesto, al tiempo que evitaba que la cera de su vela le quemara la mano.

—A mí también, el único preocupado aquí es Moony —gruñó Sirius, saliendo de su escondite.

—No debemos tomar a Filch a juego, la última vez la señora Norris… —comenzó a decir Remus.

—La señora Norris es aparte, me importa poco lo que digan, hacemos las cosas como digo y punto en la boca —ordenó James.

—¡Joder! no estés de mala leche ya verás como Alysha volverá contigo —comentó Sirius indiferente.

—No toques ese punto —exclamó James, amenazando a Sirius con un dedo.

—Si ya, ya no sé qué vez en aquella chica, es linda…pero es una descerebrada —dijo Sirius sinceramente.

—No me gustaba en lo absoluto "Corazón de melón" —señaló Remus imitando la voz aguda y chillona de una chica.

—Yo no critico a tu "Nessa" —farfulló James.

—Vanesa tiene un coeficiente intelectual muchísimo más alto que Alysha. Habla sobre ciencia y arte, no sobre barnices y labiales —le defendió Remus.

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar discutiendo sobre las chicas.

—¡Ey silencio! las chicas son lo de menos, ellas van y vienen como…las hojas de los árboles —dijo Sirius, al tiempo que evitaba que James apagara la luz de la vela.

—Que a ti te gusten los hombres, no es mi problema —le interrumpió James, furioso agitando la vela peligrosamente.

Las mejillas de Sirius se encendieron ligeramente ante la acusación —También me gustan las mujeres —acotó.

—Da igual…bateas del lado izquierdo y punto —dijo James.

—No es verdad, no voy a iniciar una maldita discusión sobre…mi sexualidad, sólo porque una chica se ha amarrado los calzones contigo —aclaró Sirius molesto.

—Agradecería que no bajes tu nivel de expresión —murmuró Remus.

—Hablo como se me hincha la gana —espetó—. ¡Vamos James¿Es que nunca entiendes? Es otro de sus berrinches de niña mimada, cuando su popularidad baje, entonces volverá contigo.

—Por el bien de los tres será mejor callar —susurró James firmemente—. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido esta vez Peter?

Sirius se encogió de hombros al igual que Remus. James soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

—Le dije: puntual. ¿Qué tanto pude uno tardarse en ir por una simple sustancia? Diablos, estamos en los terrenos de las serpientes y si nos tardamos demasiado podremos darnos por muertos

—Esos asquerosos bichos siempre se duermen pasada la media noche —comentó Sirius.

James apretó la vela de su mano y suspiró pesadamente. Alumbró de un lado hacia otro, esperando a que su amigo llegara, no obstante éste no llegaba. Remus se recargó en la pared al tiempo que Sirius se miraba las manos en busca de algo. De pronto las pisadas apresuradas de alguien, llegó hasta los oídos de los chicos.

Remus se incorporó, Sirius dejó de mirarse las manos y James alumbró a su derecha. Nada aparecía por aquel lugar, escuchando el sonido cada vez más cerca, el chico intentó aumentar la intensidad de su iluminación. Remus apuntó con su varita a la vela y…

La vela rodó por el suelo apagándose. James se fue a estampar contra Sirius, mientras que Remus besó la pared limpiamente. Sirius iluminó el lugar con su varita y ayudó a James a parar al chico que les había empujado.

—¡Peter ¿eres tonto ó qué?.! —preguntó James molesto.

—Fafafaaannn…tttasssma —murmuró el chico aterrorizado.

—Claro que hay fantasmas, hay muchos fantasmas en el castillo —dijo James exasperado.

—Nooo, faaantasma mamalo, trato de hacerme daño ¡y no era Peeves! —exclamó Peter estrepitosamente.

—Ya…claro y venía persiguiéndote ¿no? —se burló Remus sardónicamente, y Peter asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Vamos Peter, no… —rió James.

El chico alzó la mano señalando atrás de James con un rostro completamente blanco y libido. James se puso por alguna razón nervioso, algo le recorrió la espina dorsal que le hizo enderezarse por completo. Giró su cabeza y después lentamente su cuerpo, cerró ligeramente los ojos y cuando los abrió, dio un ligero paso hacia atrás.

Una joven de piel pálida y sombras negras les miraba con un rostro indiferente.

—Tú ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —le cuestionó James rudamente.

La chica pasó de él como si no existiera.

—Ey, te estoy hablando. Mira…te pase que me ignoraras en la clase de pociones, pero ahora… —habló James furioso.

Harto de que le ignorara, le jaloneó por el brazo bruscamente. Sintiéndose imponente apretó su mano sobre la muñeca de la chica.

De pronto un agudo golpe cayó sobre la muñeca de él que sostenía la muñeca de la joven. Sus dedos se aflojaron, y la muñeca de ella se movió y se liberó de su fuerza.

—No me toques, asqueroso traidor —bramó la joven fríamente, antes de seguir su lerdo andar.

James frunció el ceño enojado, aquella chica le irritaba. La tomó por el hombro rudamente, ésta volteó y le soltó un tremendo manazo en la cara, que le obligó a retroceder. La nariz y el pómulo izquierdo le ardían, los anillos grotescos que adornaban las manos de la chica le había dado de lleno en la cara.

Sirius le enfrentó firmemente cortándole el paso.

—¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos? —gruñó el joven.

—Claro, son los Premios Anuales a la Idiotez Masculina —contestó la joven secamente.

—Mira capullo —dijo Sirius, amenazando a Lily que seguía impávida—. Jolines te estoy hablando tarada —vociferó el joven empujando a Lily hacia atrás.

La joven dio tres ligeros pasos hacia atrás antes de alzar el brazo y lanzarse sobre Sirius, con los dedos pegados uno al otro y sus filosas uñas apuntado directamente a diferentes puntos del cuerpo del chico. Lily le atacaba sin piedad, pretendiendo hacer pasar su mano por el poderoso filo de una espada.

Sirius esquivaba los peligrosos ataques de la joven, el chico alcanzó a prensarle por la muñeca derecha, inmediatamente le pasó el brazo hacia atrás colocándoselo en la parte baja de la espalda, quedando la joven de espaldas a Sirius. La chica forcejó con el joven, que apretó la muñeca de la chica más fuerte y la tironeó hacia abajo. Ambos jóvenes parecieron perder el equilibrio. Lily se dejó caer suavemente hacia atrás, haciendo que Sirius la soltara, para no caer al suelo con ella. Esta puso todo su peso y esfuerzo en la pierna izquierda, recuperando el equilibrio. Tomó vuelo y giró velozmente mientras alzaba la pierna y le asestaba un golpe certero a la rodilla de Sirius, de lado frontal.

El chico se dobló inmediatamente, el golpe llevaba ya de por si mucha fuerza, aunado al peso de las botas militares que la joven calzaba. Sirius cayó de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que Lily se abalanzaba de nuevo, esta vez a puño cerrado enfocando al rostro del chico. Sirius observó brillar los anillos cerca de sus ojos a la tenue luz de una varita perdida, cuando un golpe seco, detuvo el golpe a tiempo.

Remus sostenía el antebrazo de la chica, a la vez que Peter le rodeaba por la cintura para quitarla del lugar y James se acercaba a ella por el frente.

Golpeó en la boca del estomago a Peter con el codo del brazo libre, el chico exhaló un bufido de dolor. Remus soltó el antebrazo por instinto. Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba en aprietos, entonces se llevó la mano a sus ropajes. Giró sobre si y agarró al chico gordo por el cogote estampándolo contra la pared rudamente, al tiempo que con su otra mano le ponía la punta de la daga de plata, justo sobre la garganta de este.

Remus y James se quedaron estáticos ante la acción de la joven, mientras que Peter chillaba desesperado amenazado por la punta de la daga.

—¿Sabes que hay debajo de toda esa acumulación de grasa Potter? —le cuestionó Lily, girando ligeramente la punta la daga.

—¡No puedes hacerlo, te expulsaran! —exclamó James firmemente.

Lily chasqueó la lengua negativamente —¿Y? —soltó la chica fríamente.

—No eres capaz —le retó James.

Lily soltó una fría risotada que les puso a los chicos los pelos de punta. —Que ignorante eres…—comentó la joven—. Sabes Pettigrew tus amigos están tanteando tu suerte, jugando a ser los: "Todopoderosos", vamos asquerosa sangre media, suelta esa varita. Me tomara un segundo desgarrarle la garganta a este asqueroso cerdo —dijo Lily, mirando fríamente a Remus, que relajaba su brazo y colocaba sus manos fuera de los bolsillos.

—Agh —se quejó Sirius que se levantaba dificultosamente del suelo—. A tu madre no le agradaría que te expulsaran por amenazar a un alumno —intentó jugar Sirius.

—Ni a sus estúpidos padres, les agradaría que sus boloños engendros dejaran el colegio por jugarle una patética broma, a un compañero sólo…porque existe —sentenció la chica fríamente.

—Nadie te creerá. Además…te llevaran a Azkaban si le haces algo —terció James señalando a Peter.

—Te diré como morirás Pettigrew, con la plata te abriré de aquí hasta aquí —comenzó a decir Lily mientras movía la daga de izquierda a derecha dibujando una línea de más o menos siete centímetros—. Primero sentirás que el aire se te va mientras ves como tu sangre se te sale del cuello manchando todo el lugar. Intentarás respirar, pero la misma sangre que se te sale, obstruirá las vías respiratorias envenenando los pulmones. Entonces comenzarás a convulsionarte y después¡zas! Caerás al suelo probablemente muerto, o semi-inconsciente. Todo esto durante que se yo…dos o tres minutos con muchas suerte, te dará un paro cardiaco de la impresión, y entonces morirás mientras te falta la respiración y sientes como el corazón se niega a bombear tu sangre. Tú decides —comentó la joven, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño como usar su juguete nuevo.

—¡Suficiente suéltalo! —le gritó James nervioso.

Lily percibió el miedo de James en su voz. Así como disfruto de la cara de preocupación de los otros tres. —Regla numero uno, no me hables; regla numero dos, no me toques; y regla numero tres, no me molestes —dijo la joven firmemente—. Si rompes una de estas tres sencillas reglas…tú o uno de tus amiguitos amanecerá muerto. Puede que les saque las viseras, le arranque el corazón, lo mutile centímetro a centímetro o tal vez hasta lo crucifique¿Entendiste?

James asintió con la cabeza lentamente. En los fríos y vacíos ojos de la joven denotaban que ella no estaba jugando.

—Tus amigos son sensatos Pettigrew, después de todo no son tan bestias como imagine. Es una lástima que no pueda quedarme a jugar contigo, tal vez otro día juguemos…a los muertitos, en fin nos vemos —dijo Lily soltando al joven y dejándole de apuntar con la daga.

La joven balanceaba al arma entre sus dedos jugando con ella peligrosamente mientras avanzaba. Pasó a lado de Remus y Sirius indiferente. James le observó caminar hacia él, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más; tomó la daga por el mango firmemente, le lanzó al chico una sonrisa hipócrita y siguió su paso.

Respiró aliviado cuando observó por el rabillo del ojo que su cabellera negra se desvanecía en las sombras.

—Recuérdalas Potter, sino…cuigh —dijo la chica pasando ligeramente la daga manchada de sangre por su cuello.

James frunció el ceño, observó a Peter y este estaba intacto, sin gota de sangre. Después miró el cuello de la joven que estaba completamente blanco cual hoja de papel, entonces ¿Cómo se había manchado la daga? La joven volvió a sonreír, James apretó sus manos fuertemente sintiendo un escozor en su mano derecha. El chico bajó la vista y miró como una delgada línea roja corría del filo de su mano. Alzo de nuevo la vista sorprendido.

La oji-verde se puso la daga enfrente de su rostro, la observó con detenimiento y pasó lentamente su lengua por el filo de color plata, limpiando completamente la daga de aquel color rojo. Sonrió una vez más para sus espectadores y dio media vuelta sutilmente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Holas aquí comenzando un nuevo finc, claramente esto es un UA, por tanto es un ambiente bastante nuevo hasta para mí, como pueden observar, hay muchos cambios en este finc, Petunia va a Hogwarts como Lily y ambas son Sangre Limpia primas de chicas Black, una combinación a mi manera de ver es explosiva e interesante. Bueno espero que este capi les haya agradado tanto como a mí.

Por cierto, la frase del principio pertenece a la Biblia, aunque no tocare la religión me parece que los salmos nos dan una buena entrada a cada capítulo.

**_Nota: Estoy en proceso de edición de este fic, notarás cambios en algunos capítulos debido a que cuando lo escribí no prestaba mucha atención a detalles como correcta ortografía y otras cosas. He hecho algunos cambios para mejorar la lectura y el nivel. No cambió mucho el fic, quizás algunas frases se cambian para darme a entender mejor. En cualquier caso ya están avisados de que estoy mejorando el fic. Los nuevos lectores notarán que de un capítulo a otro puede cambiar el formato debido a los cambios graduales que haré, disculpen las molestias, pero no puedo editar los 21 capítulos que tiene la historia de golpe._**

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

Dejen Reviews ¡please!

M.O.S


	2. Hermanas

Capitulo 2: Hermanas

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Calumnias continuamente a tu hermano,  
y contra el hijo de tu madre lanzas infamia._

_Estas cosas hiciste, y yo callé,  
y pensaste que yo era como tú"._

_(Salmo 50)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Corrió desesperadamente por los pasillos acomodándose la corbata, en dos minutos debía de llegar a su cita con Alysha Hamilton, y tenía que lucir impecable. El problema era….que bueno hacía dos minutos que se había levantado de su siesta de la tarde y no tenía un buen aspecto; bueno…no al menos uno presentable, aunque estaba claro, que él en el aspecto en el que se encontrara era hermoso. Pero Alysha era de esas tías a las que le gustaban los chicos con estilos súper fashionistas.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, se miró en el espejo del pasillo, se observó un rato, y se acomodó el suéter un par de veces, antes de decidir que estaba listo para su perfecta cita con Alysha. Infló el pecho orgullosamente, alzó la vista, así como el mentón y comenzó a caminar con total y completo glamour.

—**Buenas noches, bella dama **—habló el chico con la voz más masculina que su ronco pecho pudo sacar.

—**Aja ja ja, James…siempre taaan caballeroso **—dijo la chica sonriendo, al tiempo que sus cabellos castaño claro brillaban a la luz de las velas.

—**¿Yo? Como piensas eso, uno nunca es tan caballeroso como se debería. Mucho menos con una señorita tan…hermosa…**—comenzó a halagarle el chico.

—**Ya, ya James…tienes un punto a tu favor, pero…vamos al grano ¿Quieres? **—terció la joven dulcemente.

—**Entonces…permíteme tener el honor de conducir a tu perfecta persona, al lugar de la cita **—pidió James caballerosamente, extendiéndole el brazo.

Alysha se agarró del brazo de James y caminó lentamente a su lado, ambos comenzaron una platica trivial al tiempo que ascendían por la torre de astronomía. James le abrió la puerta a Alysha, esta entró al lugar y subieron hasta el techo, en donde se observaba el cielo nocturno sin limites, ni horizontes.

—**Vaya…las luces son originales **—exclamó Alysha acercándose a una especies de esferas que emitían una tenue luz —**Una cena bajo las estrellas…nunca lo pensé de ti James, creí que era...para chicos más…románticos.**

—**¿Eso debería tomarlo como un halago? **—preguntó James sonriendo.

—**Aperitivos fríos, y bajos en calorías….es muy detallista de tu parte, no tendré que hacer dieta **—sonrió la chica al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla, que James había hecho aparecer con un golpe de su varita.

—**Yo siempre me fijo en todo **—apuntó.

—**Seguro…James, voy a ser sincera contigo, yo…**

—**Tengo un regalo para ti **—le interrumpió el joven, entregándole un paquete diminuto.

La chica sonrió un tanto decepcionada, pero aun así lo tomó, y lo abrió lentamente, para no parecer grosera. —**Es…¡Vaya, James! **—profirió la chica asombrada.

La chica sostenía en sus manos un pequeño dije en forma de estrella, con una fina cadena.

—**Un pequeño detalle…no es nada **—murmuró James sonriendo—. **El de la tienda dijo que era de catorce quilates de oro blanco e incrustaciones de polvo de diamante.**

—**No puedo aceptarlo **—lo rechazó Alysha indecisa—. **Es mucho.**

—**Vamos… **—le apremió James.

—**Ah…**

—**Hagamos algo. Si tu decides volver a ser mi novia, te lo colocas y si no…pues me lo devuelves. Pero…antes debes de pensarlo muy bien **—apuntó James firmemente.

—**Esta bien **—aceptó la joven, mirando el objeto.

—**Ahora¡A disfrutar de los aperitivos! **—propuso James sonriendo.

&-&-&

Desde su posición imagino como el sol despuntaba lentamente puesto que toda la estancia era oscura. Totalmente sumergida en la oscuridad como su identidad.

Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó antes de que el despertador sonara. Las negras sábanas resbalaron por su blanca piel, dejando su cuerpo al desnudo. Caminó sin cubierta alguna hasta el baño; en donde el agua helada le besó vehemente la piel. Sus negros cabellos se le pegaron irremediablemente, al tiempo que, tratando de limpiar los recuerdos, se aseó lentamente para finalmente tomar de nuevo la oscuridad de su rutinaria vida.

Se colocó el uniforme de reglamento. Retocó sus uñas de color negro, volvió a adornar sus manos con los toscos anillos, delineó y sombreó perfectamente sus ojos con su típico color funesto, y se colocó una gruesa cadena de la cual colgaba un antiguo relicario de doce piedras, con acabados góticos.

Salió de su cuarto con su siempre lento paso, anduvo por los pasillos del castillo hasta el comedor en donde en silencio, se apresuro a comer el frió desayuno.

—**Buenos días **—dijo una joven de cabellos negros sentándose a su lado.

—**Creo que el día de hoy habrá un muerto **—murmuró fríamente Lily.

—**Mientras no sea yo…me da igual **—contestó Bellatrix.

—**¿Alguien frustro tu noche de sexo? **—preguntó Lily.

—**No, en lo absoluto… **—comenzó a decir lentamente.

—**¿Qué deseas Bellatrix? **—espetó la joven sin miramientos.

—**¿Por qué crees que deseo algo?** —inquirió.

—**Porque eres mi prima y te conozco de sobra, porque eres Slytherin y porque no quiero que te me acerques **—enumeró la joven secamente.

—**Eres ruda **—comentó con sarcasmo la chica.

—**Dame un solo motivo para no largarme en este instante **—terció Lily fríamente.

—**No has terminado de desayunar.**

La chica se levantó de la mesa lentamente.

—**Tu madre envió una carta. **—Bellatrix había pronunciado las palabras mágicas.

—**¿Qué es lo que quiere?**

—**Hay una reunión…de esas que tu sabes, cree conveniente que asistas.**

—**Eso no lo dice ella **—sentenció la joven.

—**Es su puño y letra, puedes preguntarle a Petunia.**

—**Pero ella… **—comenzó a decir Lily.

—**Tu hermana también irá, no estarán solas…ya sabes yo, Cissy, Malfoy…**

—**No iré **—le interrumpió.

—**Ey, es una orden no…una opción **—apuntó.

—**Tú no te metas, "Ella" jamás aceptaría que yo fuera **—sentenció Lily firmemente, antes de andar de nuevo por los pasillos de la mesa.

—**¿Por qué no? Son de los nuestros después de todo **—comentó.

La joven oji-verde no contesto aquella pregunta, se limitó a ignorar a Bella.

—**¡Lilian¿Por qué no? **—gritó Bellatrix, tratando de alcanzarla.

—**No es de tu incumbencia Black **—contestó Lily fríamente.

Bella observó como Lily salía del comedor velozmente.

—**Sabes algo, creo que deberías ser muchísimo mas…sutil **—comentó la rubia platinada.

—**Si tan astuta te crees tú ¿Por qué no lo intentas? **—gruñó Bella.

—**Me lo pensare seriamente **—murmuró Narcisa Black.

—**¿Qué es lo que guarda su familia? . ¿Por qué no pueden ser iguales a nosotros?**— le cuestionó Bella secamente.

— **Estorbas ¿Sabes? **—gruñó una voz a sus espaldas.

—**No mas que tú**.

—**Quítate del camino zorra **—le ordenó Sirius.

—**Oblígame.**

—**Vamos…Bella, no dejes que la basura de la sociedad te moleste. No le des importancia, hay cosas más interesante que hacer **—dijo Narcisa déspotamente.

—**Pero…¡no puedo permitir que…!**

—**Porque no vas tras Lilian, tal vez…con algo de presión **—comentó Narcisa secamente.

Bellatrix miró a los jóvenes que tenía por delante fijamente, después observó a su hermana. Tenía razón, había cosas más importantes que investigar. Rodeó a los jóvenes y desapareció tras las puertas, al tiempo que Narcisa se sentaba a lado de una chica de cara de caballo; justo para comenzar a comentar el articulo semanal de "Corazón de Bruja".

—**Ugh, sin duda Bella es desagradable, pero…Cissy…es aún más desabrida **—murmuró Sirius.

—**Nadie que te escuchara decir: Cissy, te lo creería **—puntualizó James.

—**Costumbre, mala costumbre **—dijo Sirius regañándose a sí mismo.

—**De cualquier manera…¿Qué hacías con Elion y Jack en el cuarto? **—preguntó James desviando el punto de conversación.

—**Charlando, únicamente charlando **—contestó Sirius firmemente.

—**El mega-playboy Sirius Black tiene a la chica con los más "grandes" atributos de todo Hogwarts, y al chico más…¿Cómo dicen las chicas?...ah si "chulo" del colegio ¿Y sólo charlan? **—comentó Remus con sorna.

—**Te recuerdo que el tipo más chulo de todo Hogwarts soy yo **—le corrigió Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco ahorrándose los comentarios. —**Vamos Sirius, dinos ¿Conseguiste liarte con Jack?**

Sirius dudo por unos segundos en contestar, cuando lo hizo, respondió con una pregunta—: **¿Acaso estas celoso Moony?** —El chico le acarició la mejilla izquierda a Remus, con demasiado cariño.

—**Aleja tus manos de mi **—protestó el hombre lobo de inmediato.

—**Eres tan divertido **—murmuró.

—**James…dile que yo prefiero a las mujeres **—dijo Remus alejándose de su amigo.

—**Vamos Remus ya deberías, de estar acostumbrado a las…galanterías de Sirius **—exclamó indiferente bebiendo de su jugo de calabaza.

—**Eres tan comprensible **—argumentó Sirius acercándose a James.

—**Cuida de tus bellas manos amigo; a no ser que quieras perderlas **—le advirtió.

Sirius soltó una risotada estridente. —¡**Anda! sigues molesto por lo de Alysha.**

—**No te desvíes del tema, Jack…¿es o no gay? **—inquirió fríamente el licántropo.

—**Te importa¿Acaso piensas llevártelo a la cama? **—le cuestionó Sirius sonriendo malévolamente.

—**Black… **—gruñó.

—**Ya Moony, me lo se de memoria: eres…cien por ciento heterosexual **—recitó Sirius monótonamente mientras tomaba su desayuno.

—**Que bueno que lo recordaste.**

—**Y ahora ustedes dos suelten la sopa¿Por qué les interesa de pronto la sexualidad de Jack?**

—**Venganza **—arguyó James sonriendo.

—**Dulce Venganza **—agregó Remus.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente para finalmente decir —**Haya ustedes. No lo se, pero hoy en la noche lo averiguo.**

—**Ese es nuestro hermano **—aplaudió James.

Un joven bajito caminaba encorvado mirando desesperadamente hacia todos lados, detrás de sus mangas negras. Cuando se sintió a salvo, salió de estas y se sentó a lado de James.

—**Buenos días **—saludó.

—**Buenos días Peter **—contestó James—. **¿De quien te escondes?**

—**De la loca de Evans.**

Sirius rió divertido.

—**¿Han escuchado los rumores que corren sobre ella? **—preguntó el joven.

—**No me importa una tibia como ella **—afirmó Sirius.

—**Pero es que… **—murmuró Peter—. **Desde…aquella…terrible noche **—el chico hizo como si un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda y su rostro puso una mueca de asustado—. **No ha dejado de observarme, con sus ojos verdes y su piel tan pálida, me muero de pánico **—confesó—, **además…bueno, saben, nunca antes alguien nos había amenazado de esa manera.**

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, James bajo el cuchillo con el que untaba mermelada de piña en su pan.

Desde aquel incidente nadie había comentado nada sobre los hechos de aquella noche. Si bien la sensación de escalofrió que esa chica les producía, no podían pasarlo por alto, tampoco podían dejar que su orgullo de merodeadores se viese manchado.

&-&-&

—**Así que por desgracia, mamá me dijo que tu eligieras el color, veamos…Rosa palo, rosa pastel, rosa claro o rosa bermellón **—parloteó la joven.

—**Negro.**

—**El rosa palo te quedara mejor, además combina con los arreglos florales **—dijo Petunia sonriendo—. **Y Verny dice que el color rosa en una Evans se ve divino.**

—**Se nota que la bola de grasa no conoce el disco cromático **—soltó Lily irreflexivamente.

—**¿A quien le llamas bola de grasa? **—chilló Petunia molesta.

—**Al bulto fofo y gordo que tendrás como parasito para el resto de tu vida. Aunque con mucha suerte te equivoques al prepararle café y le metas cianuro **—gruñó Lily.

—¡**No insultes a Vernon! Es un chico muy dulce, amable...**

—**Y oportunista. Sólo quiere tu dinero**

—**Por si no lo sabes, los Dursley son una familia muy adinerada. Quizás no tengan tanta tradición como la nuestra, pero…supera nuestra fortuna. Tiene miles de minas de oro y gemas **—apuntó la chica altivamente.

—**Sí, sí claro…lo olvidaba, la hija predilecta a la intachable reputación de la alta sociedad de los Evans **—murmuró.

—**Claro, mis padres me escogieron a mí porque tú…serías todo un desastre; eres horrible, arisca, acida, sarcástica, y con tan poca gracia o chiste, que serías el hazme reír de todo el mundo **—dijo Petunia furiosa antes de desaparecer.

—**Por el contrario te eligieron a ti, para que fueras el bufón de la familia. Te sienta a la perfección **—gruñó la chica.

Lily se levantó del suelo limpiándose los restos de pasto que pudieran quedársele en la falda. Dio media vuelta y frunció la nariz.

—**Ay, por dios, ve a ver el trasero de la zorra aguada de tu prometida **—soltó la joven fríamente.

—**Evans, Evans, Evans¿Cuándo aprenderás a hablar con…prestigio? **—siseó el joven arrastrando las palabras.

—**Ante un promiscuo rastrero como tú, nunca **—dijo Lily desagradablemente.

—**Cuidado con tus palabras niña, no vaya a ser que tu madre santísima se entere de tus…cositas.**

—**Vamos Lucy, ve a contarle a mi mami que me la pasó encerrada en mi cuarto, matando pajarillos y de vez en cuando haciendo un omelet con sus cerebros.**

—**Sabes algo. Atacar a Pettigrew no fue muy inteligente por tu parte, estas en boca de todos **—comentó Lucius sonriendo maliciosamente.

—**Provecho Malfoy, que disfrutes del raro banquete, no vaya a ser que nunca más lo pruebes.**

—**¿Acaso crees que esos asquerosos traidores, se quedaran de brazos cruzados? **—preguntó Malfoy.

—**¿Por qué opinas que seguiré aquí los próximos…a tres segundos? **—inquirió la joven dando media vuelta.

—**Tal vez tú no seas un blanco fácil, pero…la bufona de tu hermana **—habló Lucius.

Lily se detuvo en seco. —**Ve a escupir tu veneno a otra parte, asquerosa culebra de agua puerca.**

—**Seamos razonables, tú…me haces un favor, yo…**

—**¿Me ves cara de puta?...**

Lucius rió divertido ante la ocurrencia de la joven. —**Evans, Evans…tú y yo sabemos que eres el "ganado" selecto de tu familia¿Acaso piensas que me atrevería a tocarte?**

La cara de la joven sufrió varias convulsiones antes de reaccionar con un fuerte e impulsivo puñetazo, que el sangre pura a duras penas logró evitar. —**¿A quien diablos llamas ganado? . ¡Animal!**

—**Piénsalo Evans, cambio de favores, o tu hermanita…ya sabes.**

—**A diferencia de otros Malfoy, yo tengo valor y manos para hacer cosas. Si no te mantienes en cintura…verás lo que una Evans puede llegar a lograr.**

Lucius desapareció del lugar, tras sonreír sarcásticamente.

La joven de cabellos negros meneó la cabeza con vigorosidad. Había sido una tonta, no debió de haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos, un enemigo temperamental era alguien fácil de vencer. Se tumbó de nuevo en el pasto meditando las palabras de Lucius. "_¿Acaso crees que esos asquerosos traidores se quedaran de brazos cruzados?"_ el gigoló tenia razón, lo sabía de ante mano. Meterse con uno de esos grandísimos machos incompetentes, era cargarse la gorda.

Aunque bien podía mantenerlos alejados de sus persona, su hermana era otro cuento. Todo el mundo sabía que Petunia Evans; era una completa imbécil. Si había pasado a séptimo era por obra del travieso Loki.

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, intentando descifrar los planes de sus contrincantes. Suspiró pesadamente, descifrar la nueva bobada de los asqueroso traidores le llevaría bastante tiempo; podían salir con cada idiotez.

&-&-&

La joven rió estridentemente desde su lugar.

—**Intenta decirlo de nuevo Cloud.**

—**Es…Crowd **—murmuró el joven desde el suelo.

La chica chasqueó la lengua negativamente. —**Pequeño Cloud, la próxima vez que me corrijas acabarás...**

—**Suficiente Bella, deja que se largue. Odio tener que ver esta basura en el cuarto **—dijo Narcisa molesta.

—**Pero Cissy **—protestó.

—**Vamos Bella, si quieres torturar a alguien, hazme un favor: tortura a Lily **—exclamó Petunia desde su posición, en la que le retocaba el barniz de las uñas a Narcisa.

Bellatrix sonrió divertida, tomó al chico por el cuello de la túnica y lo sacó de la habitación. —**Ya sabes, si quieres conservar tu salud intacta, mantén la boca cerradita, guapo.**

Aún tras cerrar la puerta, siguió riendo como loca.

—**Ven aquí Bella tengo una mascarilla que disimulara esas terribles ojeras, bajo tus ojos **—dijo Petunia.

—**¿Torturar a Lily Ah? **—meditó Bella ignorando a Petunia.

—**¡Va a arruinar mi boda! **—chilló.

—**Bueno…siempre puedes arruinar la boda de ella **—opinó Bellatrix divertida.

Petunia frunció los labios molesta.

—**Era un sugerencia **—se defendió encogiéndose de hombros—. **Bueno…sí, torturemos a la pequeña Lilita.**

—**Déjame adivinar: le colocaras un vestido de color rosa con rulos en el cabello **—comentó Narcisa fríamente.

—**No seas infantil Cissy, con eso solo lograría avergonzarla un poco, además…no es tan tonta para caer en ello **—dijo Bellatrix concentrándose en la joven—. **Tiene que ser algo…sutil, engañoso y del cual no pueda librarse.**

—**Eso suena muy interesante **—murmuró Narcisa.

—**Pues yo no le encuentro lo interesante, además a Lilian no le importa nada. Ni siquiera ella misma **—dijo Petunia.

—**Ya veremos **—terció Bella sonriendo buscando entre sus cosas—. **Uno para el dolor, otro la perdición y uno más para el olvido.**

—**¿Qué tanto rezas Bella? **—preguntó Narcisa.

—**Tal vez…este no lo ocupemos, el olvido es un regalo muy…generoso **—continuó Bellatrix.

—**¿Que vas hacer Bella? **—le interrogó Petunia.

—**Voy a rezar.**

—**¿Perdón? **—escupió Petunia inmediatamente.

—**Elevare una plegaria al cielo**—dijo Bella sonriendo divertida—. **Tu hermana…se va a divertir.**

—**Con tu retorcida mente eso puede ser…fatal **—murmuró.

—**Entonces mejor ¿no?** —rió fríamente.

—**Si vas hacer algo, hazlo ahora. En quince minutos tenemos reunión y no podemos faltar **—sentenció Narcisa.

—**Que les vaya bien **—dijo Petunia soltando las manos de Narcisa y comenzando a peinar su cabello.

—**Espera…tú debes ir con nosotros ¡Lo prometiste!** —le recordó Narcisa.

—**Lo lamento, pero mi madre dice que no **—contestó sonriendo.

—**¿Acaso tú madre controla tu vida? **—se burló Bellatrix.

—**No, pero…a mi eso no me interesa, diviértanse **—sentenció Petunia indiferente.

Narcisa iba a decir algo, pero Bellatrix le detuvo. Las dos salieron del lugar en silencio.

—**Pero... **—exclamó Narcisa.

—**Cuando lo desea puede llegar a ser tan arisca como Lilian, será mejor darle tiempo, un día de estos caerá **—dijo Bellatrix—. **Adelántate, será mejor que haga lo que debo de hacer mientras ella no está, si no, la operación puede peligrar.**

—**¿Así es como piensas sacarle la verdad? **—preguntó Narcisa.

—**Puede que funcione, o puede que no, pero…el hecho de verla sufrir, es el máximo trofeo.**

—**Creí que era tu prima más amada **—habló Narcisa con sorna.

—**Lo es **—dijo—, **pero no es nada personal. Soy una Black ante todo, y deseo saber "eso", además; de esto no puede surgir nada malo.**

—**Nunca lograre entenderte **—finalizó su hermana.

—**Tú eres la niña buena, la de clase y sociedad. Yo…soy la niña mala, la que sigue el llamado de la sangre, sólo interpretamos nuestros papeles.**

&-&-&

"_¡Oh eterna hoja en blanco!_

_A quien en mezquinas horas te buscamos,_

_Deseado librar al alma de sus pesares_

_Te alabamos hasta la muerte."_

Colocó una enorme cruz en aquel pensamiento, estaba perdiendo su toque, sus palabras sonaban tan desesperadas que hasta el gesto de: "El Grito" quedaría opacado. ¿Pero como no sentir aquella cosa? Hasta _aquel_ día su vida había sido completamente normal. (Bueno…normal dentro de las normas que conlleva ser la hija de una "Gran" familia con tradición) Sin embargo ahora…ahora se le presentaba un asunto del cual no podía librarse, y es que eso, estaba ya predicho.

Sabía que algún día tarde o temprano eso tenía que ocurrir, pero…no tan estrepitosamente como sucedió. Aún no estaba lista para ello, ni siquiera se sentía segura de desearlo. Bueno era el deseo de toda chica de su clase, y ella de alguna forma aceptaba y le entusiasmaban aquellas ideas, pero…pero no de aquella forma tan baja.

La rebajaban al grado de ganado, y lo peor de todo era que ¡no lo necesitaban!, era una Evans y no cualquier Evans, era la "elegida" de la familia. La que seguiría con la tradición, la que llevaría el peso y rigor del linaje ¡Y la vendían como ganado! Eso era lo que la tenía molesta, frustrada y ofuscada, que la trataran sus propios "padres" como la tonta que bien sabían, que no era.

Aunque por otro lado, aquella decisión podía significar otra cosa; iniciar con su verdadera labor, lo más temprano posible, quizás sólo le incitaban a eso.

Una puerta se cerró pesadamente a lo lejos poniéndole en alerta. Sus sentidos se agudizaron rápidamente, varios pasos a los lejos se escucharon, murmullos apagados, la joven se pegó a la esquina más cercana del pasillo, volviéndose una sombra más.

Así cual sombra silenciosa avanzó por el lugar lo más velozmente posible, hasta llegar justo al lugar de los hechos. Iba a dar un paso más, pero la tenue luz de una varita le hizo vacilar. Se pegó a lo que parecía ser una falsa puerta.

—**Te digo que es por aquí **—susurró el chico.

—**Ya te perdiste Wormtail.**

—**Siempre ha sido un perdido **—chilló una voz.

—**Pero si fuiste tu quien eligió el camino **—protestó el más pequeño.

—**Tal vez es más abajo **—dijo otro.

—**No des ideas Moony **—farfulló Sirius—. **Además, es una simple suposición de Wormtail.**

—**Pero escuche claramente a Lestrange **—protestó Peter.

—**Quizás…estaba mintiendo **—sugirió Sirius.

—**¿A Malfoy?**

—**Nos hemos equivocado de pasillo **—dijo Remus secamente.

—**No, no, estamos en el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras de hasta abajo ¿no? **—dijo James—. **Deben de estar por aquí, estoy seguro…**

—**No conozco mucho este lugar **—comentó Sirius distraído.

—**Hay cuatro puertas por este pasillo, son muy engañosas…pero si haces las cosas de buen modo **—habló James tocando con su mano la pared tanteando todo el lugar.

—**¿Qué haces¿Acaso perdiste un zarcillo? **—bromeó Sirius.

—**Lo estaría buscando en el suelo **—replicó—, **y busco la perilla de una de las puertas.**

—**Pues que Wormtail encienda más la luz de su varita **—solucionó.

—**¡No lo hagas! **—le ordenó James a Wormtail—. **Si serás bruto, las serpientes nos descubrirán **—protestó.

Las manos del chico siguieron tocando por toda la pared. Lily comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, cada vez sentía al joven más cerca de ella. Sin embargo si hacía un movimiento brusco la descubrirían, no era que le importara mucho, pero resultaría sospechoso que estuviera de nuevo cerca de ellos, cuando estaban apunto de cometer una nueva fechoría. Pero si no se movía…las malas lenguas decían que Potter tenía una mano muuuuyyy larga.

James siguió su inspección a la pared del castillo tocando por todos los lugares una y otra vez con amabas manos. Estaba apunto de desistir cuando la punta de la yema de uno de sus dedos toca algo nuevo, creyendo que se trataba de una puerta inmediatamente la llevó al lugar encontrado cuando…

—**¡Gryffindor! **—gritó una voz.

Wormtail pasó corriendo hasta ponerse detrás de Sirius apagando la luz. Sirius se colocó en posición de ataque, Remus buscaba su varita, James se quedó en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento al escuchar el sonido hueco, similar a una puerta atrancada. Un hechizo resplandeció en el lugar pasando por en medio de Remus y Sirius.

James bajaba la mano hacia su bolsillo cuando unas bisagras rechinaron y algo pesado le cayó encima estrepitosamente. La mano de James golpeó la varita de Peter haciéndola rodar por el suelo muy, pero muy lejos.

Gritos dispersos y maleficios encontrados inundaron el aire, James intentó levantarse colocando ambas manos en el objeto que le había caído encima. La sensación suave y tersa le hizo suponer que era un alguien de blusa de terciopelo. Apretando ligeramente las manos descubrió que era una chica, tenía los senos demasiado firmes para ser Narcisa o Bellatrix, pero pequeños para ser Parkinson y bastante grandes para ser Nott, su mente no logró identificar a la joven que le había caído encima.

Esperando una bofetada o algo similar se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. Su reacción no fue nada tonta, pues sintió en el brazo derecho un fuerte golpe. Frustrada la joven por no haber dado en blanco, prosiguió a atacarle por el frente.

James se vio envuelto en una pelea de manotazos y arañazos. La joven golpeaba duramente y tenía buenos reflejos. Además no era nada tonta pues sabía que mientras él estuviese abajo, tenía un ligera ventaja. Y no pensaba desaprovecharla, pues le tenía aprisionado en el suelo, estando sentada sobre el bajo vientre, habiendo inmovilizado sus piernas.

Intentó agarrarle las manos o los brazos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba la chica de alguna forma lograba safarse y asestarle un tanto en alguna parte del cuerpo. Inesperadamente recibió un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, ahogó un grito al tiempo que sentía como el aire se le escapaba. Trató de recuperar el aire, lo más rápido posible. Algo hizo un silbido frió cerca de su oreja, este se volvió a producir y sintió como algo calido le resbalaba por el cachete. Sin intentar imaginar lo que era, el joven reunió sus fuerzas y lanzó un fuerte manotazo. No supo lo que golpeo, sólo pudo ver a través de los destellos que producían los maleficios, una cabellera oscura elevándose al techo y algo refractando los destellos de los maleficios.

Dos hechizos pasaron por en medio de ellos antes de continuar la batalla. James escuchaba las voces de sus amigos que peleaban a su alrededor, la risa fría y estridente de Bellatrix jugando con algún tipo. Cabellos enredándose en sus dedos y roces inequívocos de los que les rodeaban. Un sonido seco pero profundo resonó cerca de él, suponía que alguien, había golpeado a ese alguien que estaba encima de él. Logrando por fin, librar sus piernas de ella. Sintiéndose librado de aquella contienda se disponía a aventar a la joven de su cuerpo, tomó vuelo con los brazos y…

El aire se le cortó súbitamente, abrió la boca para intentar respirar, sin embargo las fuertes manos que rodeaban su cuello con gran fuerza, impedían la entrada del aire por completo. Sintió que todo el mundo se le nublaba, sus brazos cayeron al suelo pesadamente, su mano derecha cayó sobre algo metálico. Su mente estaba ofuscada al tiempo que sentía que perdía la conciencia, sin embargo aun conservaba algo de lucidez. Aferrándose a la idea de no seguir pasando por aquello, cerró su mano sobre el objeto metálico y en su último intento, lo apunto directamente hacia algún punto de enemigo.

Un chillido se escuchó por el corredor. James sintió como las manos le aflojaban un tanto, al menos lo suficiente para llenar sus pulmones de un poco de aire. La velocidad a lo que lo hizo le produjo un mareo, o fue eso o que la manos de nuevo se cerraron sobre su cuello con más fuerza que la anterior. No obstante el joven sostuvo firmemente el objeto sobre alguna parte de su contrincante, quien de nuevo lanzó un ligero grito.

—**¡Lumus!**

Alguna de las serpientes iluminó el lugar por completo. Sirius estaba recargado en la pared con una respiración muy agitada, la blusa desecha y una herida sangrante en el labio. A pocos metros de los hermanos Lestrange, Remus estaba hincado apuntando directamente a Lucius Malfoy que estaba indefenso sin varita, e intentaba ocultarse tras Regulus Black. Bellatrix intentaba detener la hemorragia que alguien le había infringido en una de sus piernas, con Narcisa a su lado. Peter estaba acurrucado en el pasillo con la varita apuntando hacia el vació o a sus contrincantes más próximos, que eran Parkinson y Nott.

Todos se miraron fijamente hasta que gemidos casi mudos se escucharon por el lugar. Severus Snape iluminó aun más el pasillo hasta el final de este. James Potter miraba fijamente a Lily Evans que estando encima de él, le estaba ahorcando con sus propias manos, aún cuando este tenía una daga en su cuello.

—**¡Sueltalo(a)! **—gritaron Sirius y Bellatrix a la vez.

Lily sentía el frió del metal enterrado en su carne, a pesar de que era una herida muy superficial el tambaleo de la mano de James hacia que la punta de la daga se moviera hacia diferentes lados, produciéndole el suficiente dolor, para no poder apretarle más el cuello y dejarle inconciente.

James por su parte al borde de un desmayo no dejaba que la joven le ganara. A pesar de que ya no veía bien, en parte debido a la perdida de sus gafas y en parte por la falta de oxigeno, seguía presionando a su contrincante con su propia arma. Presionó un poco más el arma haciendo que la chica le apretara aun más con las manos. Parpadeó pesadamente observando como el pasillo se hacía cada vez más y más oscuro, hasta que todo fue negro.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Sepi!!! Volví…después de un largo rato de haber dejado este finc (quería ver si eran amables y me dejaban mas reviews) weno ¿Qué les pareció ah? Espero sus comentarios prontito XD

**Reviews:**

**Gerulita Evans:** Holas!! Aahh que weno que te haya gustado el finc, en cuanto a lo de Lily Sly, bueno…nunca antes lo había visto y eso es precisamente a lo que me dedico a hacer cosas originales…o al menos eso espero de este finc y de los demás XD, gracias por tu Review.

**SakuraPinkPrinces:** Hi!!!!!!! Wwaaa ¿Cómo que no te agrada Lily? Es uno de mis personajes favoritos….me parece que es demasiado misteriosa, jejeje, en fin…cada quien tiene sus gustos, en cuanto a lo de S+B pues de momento no se me ocurre nada fijo aunque anda una idea rondando por ahí mi cabeza, que lleva por titulo (aunque no es muy seguro) "Hogwarts Institude" un finc UA en donde nos enrollamos en las altas esferas de la mafia tradicional, (un tema que me encantan) en fin…pero solo es una ligera idea nada en concreto ah…ya me alargue de nuevo…:P gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios de este capi.

**Tomoe:** mi querida amiga!!! Como de costumbre me anima que me dejes reviews en mis historias ;P, bueno…si es un L+J….¿tu que crees? (-! Déjame seguir siendo la escritora de los misterios) jejeje tal vez si, tal vez no….

En cuanto al cambio de actitud de Lily…es que me agrada mucho esta idea, creo que nunca antes la habíamos visto de esta forma, siempre la describían como la chica linda, soñadora, medio marimacha pero tiernísima, nunca cambiaban la imagen y sinceramente eso aburre, así que….decidida a hacer cosas ordinales, se me ocurrió darle un cambio a su personalidad además…eso le da mucho sabor a la historia e intrigan al publico, en fin….me alegra que te haya gustado este finc y espero que este capi también te guste :P nos mantenemos en contacto sale bye.

**Lamister:** Holas! Sep este finc es diferente, porque ese es mi estilo, personalmente me gustan las historias originales, generalmente vemos historias de los merodeadores de sus aventuras en el cole y nada mas, son pocas las historias que salen de ese contexto, no digo que sea malo pero cuando has leído demasiadas historias el mismo rollo comienza a aburrirte, así que por mi parte trato de darle al publico historias de diversa trama e índole para que no se lea siempre lo mismo ;P

**Heidi-Lu:** Hi!!! - weno no se por donde comenzar, me comentas tantas cosas O.o (exagero) que me lió un poco, pero veamos.

Yo también creo en que cada quien tiene su lado oscuro que uno los saquen mas que otros es diferente, en lo particular no soy una tía gótica-sinistra, si bien me gusta su estilo de pensar y su movimiento, aunque algunas vez no lo parezca soy partidaria de la soledad también, creo que la personalidad que le di a Lily en este finc tiene bastantes roces con la mia en la realidad, soy sarcástica y acida (mi hermana me puso de sobre nombre "Daria" ahm…no se si sepas quien es este personaje, que es de una caricatura que salía en MTV y es famoso dado que Daria Es la reina del sarcasmo) no soy tan agresiva como Lily pero te aseguro que muchos me tiene miedo y logro mantener a raya a la gente con el sencillo hecho de mirarlos (dicen que tengo una mirada pesada) pero continuando con el finc, no podía hacerle mucho a Peter ya que perjudicaría a Lily además solo era una "advertencia" a Lily en realidad no le agradan los problemas, detesta a la gente y prefiere que no se acerquen a ella.

Los movimientos de Kung-Fu como lo mencionas…en realidad son ataques de defensa personal (tome clases particulares por 2 años) son sencillo movimientos nada estrafalario…deberías practicarlo, veras que en situaciones extremas te ayudan demasiado -, gracias por darle oportunidad a mis demás historias, si me lo preguntas creo que deberías leerte Hide, lo se al principio suena muy vació tonto y hasta parece un finc de los merodeadores mas, pero conforme te adentras en la historia te das cuenta, que a pesar de los tintes normales es una historia completamente diferente, ya que esta cargada de secretos y melancolía, además de peleas no solo chicas VS chicos, si no entre los mismos seres que dicen llamarse "amigos" es una historia demasiado compleja que recomiendo ampliamente.

Las demás, pues "Murdes by Letters" es una historia básicamente de misterio, si te agrada el misterio te agradara la historia, "Phantasmagoria"es buena pero se disfruta mas cuando se comienza a razonar así como "Viola" esas debes leerás y razonarlas después para que disfrutes de los misterios y enredos de las historias, bueno te dejo que ya me extendí mucho, gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios prontito.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

M.O.S.

-

Reviews, please no sean malitos¡no les quita mucho tiempo!


	3. Mentes Opuestas

Capitulo 3: Mentes Opuestas

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_"¿Por qué de tu maldad te jactas tanto, tú que te sientes fuerte  
en tu injusticia y meditas en crímenes todo el día?"_

_(Salmo 51)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Dos ojos verdes retándole, amabas manos sobre su cuello, el aire escapándosele, sus sentidos nublándose, el metal sobre el cuello de ella, el rojo de su sangre, la ferocidad de la acción, un sólo vencedor.

Algo en la oscuridad se movió, un zumbido cruzó cerca de él. Las voces le susurraban algo, alguien gritando, movimientos demasiado rápidos para ser descritos, golpes constantes ¡Tumb¡Tumb¡Tumb!, el frió del suelo, el sabor de la sangre, una luz intensa, un golpe seco.

Se levantó inmediatamente asustado.

—**Lo siento **—dijo la voz de un Sirius que trataba de hacerse el inocente.

—**No fue a propósito yo sólo…me hice a un lado **—se disculpó Remus sonriendo.

James parpadeó lentamente recobrando la conciencia de todo. Parecía ver a sus amigos en una visión de cuadro al estilo esfuminato, todo se difundía y se confundía con todo, nada parecía tener forma, ni figura precisa y concisa.

—**¿James? **—preguntó Remus.

El chico tanteó torpemente a su alrededor, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se colocó los lentes y todo parecía ser un tanto más claro.

—**¿Qué sucedió? **—cuestionó James.

—**Un…mosquito **—contestó Sirius sonriendo—.**Yo…bueno, ya sabes el libro de historia..solo queríamos ¡plaf!**

—**No…¿Dónde estoy? **—inquirió James.

Observó como los rostros de sus amigos se volvían un tanto sombríos.

—**Estas en tu cuarto James, bueno nuestro **—habló Sirius con las manos en los bolsillos.

—**Ah **—el joven se llevó las manos al cuello, este le dolía.

—**¿Te sientes bien? **—le preguntó Remus.

—**¿Eh? Sí, es sólo que…aun estoy aturdido **—dijo James revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

—**¿Y quien no iba a estarlo? Casi te mata **—exclamó Sirius.

—**Él le estaba apuntando con una daga ¿Qué esperabas? **—espetó Remus.

James parpadeó nuevamente y observó a Remus con detenimiento¿Daga? No la recordaba.

—**Eso me recuerda ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Es linda **—dijo Sirius mostrándole el arma.

—**No es mía.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**No es mía Sirius, no se de donde la sacaste. Y no recuerdo haberle apuntado a Evans con una daga.**

Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro.

—**Ayer o en la madrugada, tenias la daga sobre el cuello de Evans, sin mencionar que bueno, no tenía una herida profunda. Pero Bellatrix casi te asesina al ver que, le habías casi rebanado el cuello a Evans **—le explicó Remus.

—**Pues yo no lo recuerdo así, sólo que…ella me estaba asfixiando y yo tome lo que tenía cerca y le apunte, es todo…sólo me defendía **—arguyó James lentamente.

—**Bueno, se considera un empate con las serpiente **—dijo Sirius estirándose como gato.

—**Gracias, me encuentro de maravilla **—ironizó James.

—**Hombre, pensamos que estabas bien. Ayer no lucías a la perfección, pero parecías pensar con lucidez. Y Evans se llevó un buen susto, tenía todo el cuello manchado de su propia sangre, se veía cansada, además de nefasta **—dijo Sirius firmemente.

—**Haber si aprende a no meterse con nosotros **—gruñó James.

—**Sin embargo **—terció Remus—**Tú no saliste tan bien parado.**

&-&-&

—**¡Tienes que vengarte! **—clamó la joven.

—**¿Por qué? ya te dije fue un accidente **—murmuró Lily.

—**Pero…**

—**La curiosidad mato al gato **—dijo Lily un tanto molesta—. **No le haré nada.**

—**¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? **—preguntó Bellatrix de pronto.

—**Sólo paseaba**

—**¿Y así como así, le caíste encima? **—inquirió Bella.

—**Bueno escuche voces. Fui a ver lo que sucedía y me los encontré. No quería problemas, me escondí pero...no contaba con que irían a abrir la puerta, así tan de golpe. No sabía que era él además… **—se defendió la joven frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—**¿Además que? **—instigó Bellatrix impacientemente.

—**Nada, es algo sin importancia**.

Bellatrix caminó por el cuarto en círculos un tanto pensativa.

—**Puedes buscarte otra excusa para atacarle. Que tal: el hecho de que hayan lastimado a tu prometido **—dijo Lily indiferente.

—**No se lo tragarían, ni Rodolphus lo haría **—espetó Bellatrix—. **Y no quiero pelear con ellos, es solo que…pensaran que eres débil.**

—**¿Y eso a ti te importa? **—le preguntó Lily.

—**¡Eres una Evans!**

—**Am…claro ser una Evans **—murmuró la joven—. **Bueno son traidores a la sangre así que…no me importa.**

—**¡Lily!**

—**¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo?**

—**¡Por supuesto! Pero…**

—**Vamos Bellatrix¿No me digas que ahora, demuestras afecto por la familia? **— preguntó Lily sarcásticamente.

—**Tú ganas **—dijo Bellatrix dándose por vencida sentándose pesadamente en la cama de Lily.

—**Supongo que debo tomarlo como un halago **—ironizó. Bellatrix hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Los fríos ojos de Bellatrix se pasearon por el cuarto una vez más.

—**¿Qué es lo que en verdad buscas Bellatrix?**

—**Nada, sólo…siempre me ha parecido, extraño tu cuarto **—contestó Bella indiferente.

Lily se encogió de hombros. Bellatrix observó una vez más el lugar. A diferencia de los demás, el cuarto de Lily era completamente negro. Cortinas, doseles, muebles, alfombra, adornos, todo…no había objeto que no fuera negro. Hasta la fría y caliza pared parecía estar pintada de negro.

—**No recuerdo que los candelabros del colegio sean de color negro **—comentó Bellatrix. Lily no contestó.

Bella notó que su prima estaba esperando pacientemente el momento en que ella saliera del cuarto. Lily estaba recargada sobre el escritorio de trabajo, en donde un pluma de color negro descansaba sobre un pergamino en blanco. De lado derecho del tintero, la silla acojinada tenia dibujado en el respaldo un rosal en ultra barroco, y en el centro una cruz de ocho puntas, en estilo de bajo relieve.

A su izquierda había una gran cómoda de madera pintada de negro con manijas de plata, los cuatro soportes que fungían como patas de la cómoda, era demonios con figura de mujer y alas de murciélago. Sobre de este, pegado en la pared había un espejo ovalado adornado con un marco de cráneos enlazados con flores de tallos espinosos.

Sobre la cómoda había diversos artículos personales; como un cepillo de base de ónice, cosméticos, frascos y botellas de diversos tamaños, todos de colores oscuros. Lo más sobresaliente de todo ello, era la plataforma en forma de Luna con zafiros del cual un incienso negro apuntaba al cielo. A su lado, un florero alargado de color negro tenía pintada a una mujer suplicante al cielo de vestiduras oscuras, en este, la naturaleza muerta y flores pintadas de negro se confundían magistralmente.

De lado contrario, quedando justo de lado opuesto al espejo ovalado, había un segundo espejo de cuerpo completo bastante ancho. En donde dos personas bien podían observarse juntas al mismo tiempo. Parecía ser de un metal bastante corroído por el tiempo, de figuras grotescas que aparentaban ser ángeles llorando. Las patas que le sostenían figuraban ser las pezuñas de un macho cabrio, sin duda, su prima estaba más que demente.

—**¿Dónde compraste los inciensos? **—preguntó Bellatrix.

—**Amm, Petunia siempre me lo pone ahí, de vez en cuando los enciendo.**

—**Siempre me a gustado tu espejo.**

—**Bellatrix…**

—**Sábado en Hogsmeade, no faltes iremos al Cabeza de Puerco **—dijo Bellatrix saliendo del cuarto.

Lily estaba apunto de decirle que no, cuando esta desapareció.

&-&-&

—**Esta bonita **—exclamó la joven de cabellos castaños.

—**Es una daga, no puedo calcular muy bien la fecha, pero puedo decir que es muy antigua; como de la edad Media o quizás un poquito más antigua. Luce como si fuera para ceremonias **—habló monótonamente la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azul turquesa.

—**¿Qué clase de ceremonias? **—preguntó Sirius.

—**Rituales mágicos, invocaciones, ya saben sacrificios.**

—**Brilla como si fuera un espejo **—comentó Alysha—. **Puedo enchinarme las pestañas con ella.**

—**Bueno…a menos que quieras hacerte un corte de pestañas, no creo que te funcione, tiene un excelente filo, ligera, hermosa y mortal **—enumeró Vanesa Elric.

—**Ya escuchaste Corazón de Melón **—dijo Alysha abrazando a James—. **Es muy bonita.**

—**Quien sea el dueño debe tener muchos galeones **—murmuró Vanesa.

—**Sólo parece una cháchara con mucho brillo **—dijo Sirius indiferente.

—**Plata pura, ónice, oro blanco y filigrana, son trabajos para los maestros. Además a pesar de su apariencia es mi ligera, sumamente ligera **—le explicó Venesa.

—**Vaya Nessa, tienes un excelente ojo **—dijo Remus.

—**Gracias Remy **—sonrió—. **Bueno si tú no la quieres James.**

—**Nunca dije eso **—exclamó James tomando el arma—. **Sólo que…nunca antes había visto algo así, bueno había visto muchas, pero no una tan elaborada.**

—**Debe valer…unos cuantos miles de galeones **—sentenció Nessa mirando el arma.

—**Yo ya la había visto **—comentó Peter.

La mirada de todos, se dirigió a el más pequeño de grupo.

—**Sólo que no recuerdo en donde **—dijo Peter forzando su mente.

—**Tal vez…crees haberla visto **—propuso James.

—**Quizás **—aceptó el chico—. **Bueno ¿Qué haremos en Hogsmeade mañana?**

—**Mmm iremos a las tres escobas, y rondaremos por ahí **—dijo James indiferente.

—**Yo quiero ir a la tienda de antigüedades**—habló—, **Escuche que el encargado trajo cosas nuevas y quiero entrar a mirar.**

—**Será interesante, tal vez ya haya rebajado el relicario que quieres **—le animó Remus sonriendo.

—**Lo dudo…el tacaño siempre lo sube **—suspiró Nessa tristemente.

—**Yo quiero ir a Harapos Finos **—dijo Alysha—. **Quiero comprarme un vestido nuevo.**

—**Mmm….yo iré a filtear por ahí **—dijo Sirius sonriendo—. **La mayoría de los chicos y chicas gusta de pasearse por Hogsmeade conmigo.**

—**Supongo que iré con Chesca a el café de Madame Pudipé **—comentó Peter sonriendo.

—**Entonces nos veremos a las cuatro, para tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas **—finalizó James encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Claro **—corearon los jóvenes.

Cada quien tomó diferentes rumbos y conversaciones. James siguió observando el arma, ignorando los mimos que le hacia su ¿novia?

&-&-&

Sábado por la mañana la mayoría de la gente se había levantado temprano para disfrutar del primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

—¿**Creen que llueva? No quiero ensuciarme mis nuevas botas de color blanco **—dijo Petunia sumamente preocupada.

—**Yo hechice mis zapatillas para que no se ensucien **—dijo Narcisa orgullosa.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, ella se había puesto unos tenis casuales de color negro, con un pantalón acampanado de mezclilla, una blusa de color azul claro de tirantitos y encima una camisa de color negro.

—**¿Nos vamos entonces? **—preguntó Lucius enfundando en una carísima túnica de gala.

—**Aun falta Lily **—dijo Bellatrix impaciente.

—**Espera, o sea¿mi hermana¿Lily? Esa…tipa completamente fuera de moda ¿vendrá con nosotros?** —exclamó Petunia molesta.

—**Si, bueno yo le invite. Espero que seas un buen acompañante Regulus **—comentó Bellatrix sonriendo hipócritamente.

—**Claro **—murmuró el chiquillo.

—**Dios¿Por qué ella? o sea Hello, es una horrenda… **—comenzó a decir Petunia.

—**Aquí esta… **—profirió Bellatrix ignorando a Petunia.

Lily Evans caminaba lentamente con su cara pálida entre los estudiantes. Con una pinta de lolita enfurruñada, avanzaba hasta ellos en sus tacones letales de punta de aguja provenientes de unas maravillosas botas de cuero negro hasta las rodillas, combinando magníficamente con una minifalda pegada a sus blancos pilares que formaban sus piernas, una blusa negra de cierre enfrente de cuello alto, gabardina de satén negro, un escapulario rebuscado al cuello. Anillos grotescos adornaban sus dedos, maquillaje en completo contraste, piel pálida; sombras, delineado y labial negro, cabello suelto y completamente alaciado adornado con un sombrero ancho del mismo color.

—**Al menos las prendas no son siempre las mismas **—ironizó Bellatrix.

—**Andando **—gruñó Lily fríamente.

Narcisa, Rodolphus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Vernon, Petunia, Lily y Regulus se montaron en un solo carruaje, que les llevaría hasta Hogsmeade. El viaje de ida lo hicieron en total y completo silencio. Lily tamborileaba sus dedos una y otra vez haciendo un ruido constante que a Petunia termino por sacarle de quicio, siendo la primera en desmontar el carruaje.

La joven empujó la puerta. El lugar era más que sombrío, las desagradables razas que en aquel lugar se juntaban les miraron fijamente, pocas veces se encontraba a un estudiante por aquellos rumbos. Tomaron el lugar más lejano y pidieron las bebidas especiales de la casa.

—**No sabes cuanto me alegro de que aceptaras esta invitación Evans **—dijo Malfoy siseantemente.

—**No tuve elección **—contestó la joven indiferente.

—**Pues por mi te hubieras quedado encerrada en tu cuarto…como de costumbre **—replicó Petunia rudamente.

—**No creas que tengo ganas de ver como tu cerdo parlante y tú, se hacen asquerosos mimos **—dijo Lilian mordazmente.

—**¡No insul…! **—gritó Petunia.

—**Calma, cariño, ignora a la tibia de tu hermana, al fin y al cabo es un perra que ladra mucho, pero no muerde.**

—**Perra tu madre, cabrón **—espetó Lily.

—**Cuidado Evans, no se te olvide de que eres un perra con la correa bien puesta **—arguyó Vernon rudamente.

—**Pues no vaya a ser que esta se suelte, bola de grasa. Porque de ser así…me encargare de que mueras rodeado de tus propias inmundancias **—le advirtió Lily.

—**Tan encantadora como de costumbre **—se burló Lucius sonriendo.

—**Suelta tu maldito veneno Lucius Malfoy**—dijo Lily fríamente.

—**Los negocios nunca se discuten en la mesa **—apuntó Narcisa sabiamente—. **Disfrutemos de estas bebidas, no vaya a ser que nos hagan daño.**

Lilian miró a Narcisa molesta, la estaban obligando a hacerle al tonto, y eso no podía tolerarlo.

&-&-&

—**Dos galeones **—dijo Nessa sonriendo.

—**¿Pagaste dos galeones por una cháchara como esta? **—exclamó Sirius tomando un antiguo relicario.

—**Es del siglo X, cuando la restaure valdrá unos…cien galeones por lo menos **—le explicó Nessa molesta, arrebatándole el objeto a Sirius.

—**Si es que encuentras alguien que te compre este cacharro viejo **—murmuró Sirius.

—**¿Crees que puedes restaurar esa vieja peineta? **—preguntó Alysha.

—**Bueno…no lo se, tengo que soldar oro, tal vez…sí es posible, pero costara un buen precio. No debe de dañarse el cristal murano que tiene adherido y…ese es un trabajo muy delicado **—comentó Nessa.

—**Entonces la próxima vez lo comprare **—dijo Alysha sonriendo—. **Debiste aceptar la oferta de ese viejo, la daga es linda, pero ese espejo oriental **—expresó la joven emocionada.

—**No necesito un espejo **—murmuró James secamente.

—**¿Y la daga si? **—inquirió Remus.

—**Puedo defenderme sin necesidad de una varita.**

—**Un punto a tu favor **—dijo Sirius—. **En lo particular yo lo hubiera cambiado por el espejo.**

—**El espejo era de la ultima dinastía, estaba maltratado y le faltaban piezas. Esa daga esta muy bien cuidada, vale el cuádruple de ese espejo **—habló Nessa valorando ambos objetos.

—**Será mejor apurarnos, no quiero perderme de mi cita con Joshua **—dijo Sirius sonriendo observando su reloj de plata.

—**Es verdad, Peter nos espera en Zonko **—recordó James apurando el paso—. **Si vamos por esta callejuela, y atravesamos el páramo, llegaremos a Zonko en cinco minutos, vamos.**

Remus tomó a Nessa de la mano y siguieron a James. Alysha y Sirius iniciaron una plática sobre los chicos de Hogwarts.

—**Mira el delicado trabajo de este lado, curvas tan delgadas y finas, el empotrado de la piedra no es de buena calidad pero…con un poco de magia mejorara, la pintura deberá ser retocada ligeramente, sólo unas cuantas pinceladas **—hablaba Nessa animada, analizando el relicario.

—**No se como te pueden entusiasmar cosas como esas **—dijo Sirius—. **Deberías de emplear mejor tu tiempo.**

—**Como…tener citas con todos los alumnos posibles del colegio.**

—**Conoces a mucha gente **—se defendió Sirius sonriendo.

—**El deporte se me hace más interesante.**

—**Aburrida.**

Los arbustos se movieron escandalosamente. Los chicos se desconcertaron y de pronto por entre las ramas, salió un chico de estatura media, cabellos negros zafiro, delgados y sedosos, piel blanca, túnica elegante y ojos gris plomizo.

—**Estúpida perra **—bramó Regulus Black limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, el menor de los Black se levantó de inmediato del suelo.

James miró a Sirius quien estaba ligeramente preocupado. A pesar de que había dejado su casa hacía ya dos años, seguía vigilando a su hermano menor de vez en cuando.

Regulus observó a su alrededor, y miró a su hermano con repugnancia. Sirius le devolvió el gesto.

—**¿Perdiste de nuevo nano? **—se burló Sirius.

Regulus no tuvo tiempo de contestarle a Sirius, pues una ráfaga de color negro se abalanzó sobre Regulus. El chico se movía torpemente tratando de esquivar los golpes de su enemigo, el joven lucía preocupado y un tanto asustado. En un inteligente movimiento jaló la parte delantera del sobrero negro, que su enemigo portaba obstruyéndole la visibilidad. Tratando de pasar por su enemigo hecho a correr, pero su enemigo fue más inteligente, y le metió el pie provocando el desequilibrio de Regulus. Quien tratando de controlar su peso para no caer de frente al suelo, dio varios pasos. Cuando creyó recuperar el equilibrio, una fuerte mano le tomó por la nuca, llevando con todo el rigor de su peso, su cara contra el suelo.

Regulus gritó de dolor al sentir las esperas rocas contra su cara, lanzó manotazos desordenados a diestra y siniestra, recibiendo como respuesta un poderoso y lastimero punta pie en el abdomen. Regulus se encogió del dolor automáticamente, su enemigo le obligó a rodar por el suelo, para que este pudiera ver su rostro ensangrentado.

La respiración de Regulus era agitada y desordenada, a veces aspiraba el aire hasta el fondo otras sólo un poco.

—**Deja de hacerle al tonto **—le ordenó la voz.

—**¡Tu no te me des ordenes! **—protestó Regulus poniendo su mano a lado de su bolsillo en el suelo—. **Ahora verás.**

Regulus alzó su mano hacia el bolsillo, pero la joven fue más rápida que él y le propino un tremendo pisotón; que le arranco otro grito de dolor. Reuniendo fuerzas con la mano libre, Regulus le dio un puñetazo a la bota de cuero.

—**Tonto **—la joven puso su pie sobre el rostro del joven.

El contacto de la árida suela con su piel lastimada le produjo un terrible escozor.

—**No vuelvas a meter las manos por Malfoy.**

—**No eres nadie para decirme eso **—gruñó Regulus—. **Eres… **—la voz se le corto de pronto, ni siquiera pudo gritar. Sólo sintió como se atragantaba con un extraño objeto que no podía expulsar, con un sabor terroso.

—**Ahora escúchame niñito idiota. Tu vuelves a enfrentarte por Malfoy conmigo y no tendré piedad de ti; te arrancare la piel pedazo a pedazo **—le advirtió Lily. La joven quitó su pie de la cara de Regulus, y este se incorporó de inmediato para respirar y escupir los pedazos de tierra, que el tacón de Lily Evans había introducido en su boca.

—**Ja, salgan maditos cobardes **—espetó Lily furiosa.

Tres Slytherin salieron de entre los arbustos. Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle se enfrentaban abiertamente con Lily Evans.

—**Vamos Lucy, intenta pelear como el hombre que no eres **—le provocó Lily alzando las manos, demostrando que estaba dispuesta a pelear a mano limpia.

—**Que baja eres Evans **—dijo Lucius acomodándose los guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos.

—**Un autentico "Macho" como tú¿no es capaz de pelear sin necesidad de ayuda? **—se burló Lily de él.

Lucius le dirigió una mirada llena de furia.

—**Eres un perra bastante bocona.**

—**O quizás es que en realidad, bateas de lado izquierdo **—comentó Lily pensativamente—. **No, sería rebajar a los gays a tu nivel, ellos por lo menos tiene en valor de aceptar su condición, tú no eres capaz ni de eso.**

—**Lilian por favor, para esto **—suplicó Petunia seriamente apareciendo de entre los arbustos con Vernon y Narcisa.

—**Déjala Petunia, veamos si ella solita puede soltarse del la bronca que ella comenzó **—dijo Vernon indiferente.

—**Es que… **—murmuró Petunia.

—**¿Qué haces Bellatrix? **—preguntó Narcisa fríamente.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase, antes de Lucius le lance un maleficio? **—le cuestionó Bellatrix jugando con su varita entre los dedos.

—**Entonces será mejor apoyar a Malfoy **—apuntó Rodolphus.

—**No Rodolphus **—le detuvo Petunia—. **Tú no metas.**

—**Es por simple diversión, no creas que seré el perro faldero de Malfoy como Crabbe y Goyle **—dijo Rodolphus indiferente.

—**Si alguien tiene que detener a Lilian, esa seré yo **—pronunció la joven con un tono de voz helante.

Bellatrix, Narcisa, Rodolphus y Vernon observaron a Petunia como nunca antes la había observado. Tenía una expresión en su rostro total y completamente indiferente, rudo y frió cual esculpido en roca.

Goyle y Crabbe salieron corriendo de inmediato al ver como la chica se les acercaba lentamente, con aquella pavorosa expresión en el rostro.

Ojos fieros, cejas ligeramente arqueadas, caminando totalmente erguida a paso constante y sonante; talón punta, talón punta, talón punta. Un brazo en escuadra con mano sosteniendo el ancho sombrero negro, viento ondeando la oscura capa. Sin embargo eso sólo era complemento a lo que en verdad hacía que la piel se erizara y las piernas se sintieran de gelatina. Era, era…aquella maldita sonrisa, aquella dulce y suave sonrisa que en medio de aquel grotesco cuadro se presentaba.

Lucius dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás temblando ligeramente. La joven alzo un poco su rostro mirando fijamente a Lucius Malfoy. El chico de cabello platinado sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo al estar en contacto con aquellas frías y duras esmeraldas de hierro, algo inexplicable le invadió el corazón, algo que lo dejo completamente paralizado.

Para cuando reaccionó de nuevo, tenía a Lily Evans frente a frente. Casi cuerpo a cuerpo, podía escuchar su lenta y pasiva respiración, percibir el latido de su corazón.

—**Ríndete Malfoy **—le dijo Lily fríamente—. **Ríndete y no te haré daño, aquí, ahora.**

—**Nunca.**

Remus parpadeó tan sólo unos cuantos segundos, antes de observar como Malfoy terminaba en el suelo de un solo golpe. Narcisa soltaba un terrible chillido, y Bellatrix le agarraba por la manga, para que no fuera ayudar a Lucius.

Evans se acercaba de nuevo a Malfoy en sus letales tacones de punta de aguja, con aquella pasividad suya tan característica.

—**Serás de nosotros Evans, te guste o no **—murmuró Malfoy quedamente.

—**Oblígame **—le retó Lily.

— **Como dijo Vernon, tú eres una perra con correa, recuerda que ya tienes marca y…bueno conoces a la sociedad, todos unidos **—dijo Malfoy lentamente—. **Al final no eres más que un lindo adorno, completamente vació.**

Las pupilas de Lily se dilataron ligeramente, al tiempo que le lanzaba una terrible bofetada a Malfoy que le volteó el rostro por completo.

—**Personas como tú, manchan el linaje de los sangre pura **—le espetó Lily molesta.

Un destello se produjo en el lugar, dándole de lleno a Lily obligándola a arquear la espalda ligeramente y retroceder. El sombrero de la joven cayó limpiamente sobre el suelo sin hacer ningún ruido. Centímetros alrededor de este, un ligero chorro de sangre caía sobre el suelo.

La sangre le escurría lentamente de la nariz. Un chasquido se produjo cuando junto sus manos pegándolas después a su nariz. Sirius sintió como una ligera, suave y calida corriente de aire le pasaba por él. Segundos después Lily esquivaba dos destellos de luz, antes de llegar y golpear a Malfoy con las botas de tacón de aguja, justo en la rodilla obligándole a caer de rodillas al suelo.

Un destello a sus espaldas nació. Narcisa Black alzaba su varia en contra de ella.

—**Déjalo Lilian **—le ordenó Narcisa firmemente.

La joven le miró fríamente durante un buen rato. Antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar con las manos en los bolsillos.

Un destello más se produjo. Lucius Malfoy aún en el suelo se atrevía a atacarle. Ella sacó la varita de su bolsillo le apuntó y…sintió como una barrera le empujaba con gran fuerza, chocó contra un árbol. Las piernas le temblaron al contacto con el suelo, pero aun así logro mantenerse en pie. Tambaleante alzo la mirada. Bellatrix discutía con Narcisa. Lucius era ayudado por Lestrange, Crabbe y Goyle, la joven se acomodó la gabardina de color negro suspirando lentamente. Dio un paso hacia la izquierda. Vernon Dursley le amenazaba con la varita.

—**No seas estúpido **—dijo Lily burlonamente.

—**Muéstramelo de nuevo **—le ordenó una voz a tras de Dursley.

—**Severus Snape **—siseó Lily.

—**Te obligare si es necesario **—le advirtió el joven apunta de varita.

—**No se de que hablas **—comentó la joven indiferente.

—**Vamos Evans, sólo una vez más **—dijo Severus.

Lily y Severus Snape se miraron fijamente.

—**Estas acorralada Evans. Ahora júralo y serás libre de hacer lo que quieras **—insistió Malfoy.

—**Jamás.**

—**Déjala en paz Malfoy **—pidió Petunia a espaldas de este.

—**Dursley **—dijo Malfoy indiferente.

—**No causara problemas **—le aseguró Vernon.

—**Ultima advertencia Malfoy. No soy muy compasiva con seres repugnantes como tú ¿sabes? **—le advirtió Lily lentamente, mientras bajaba el cierre de su blusa dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto.

—**Reconozco que tienes muchas agallas para decir eso, cuando estas completamente rodeada.**

Lily sonrió al tiempo que de su manga sacaba un labial negro. —**Merlín bendiga la ignorancia.**

—**¡Por favor Narcisa, dile que pare! **—le suplicó Petunia.

—**Vamos Lilian sólo has lo que te piden **—dijo Bella—. **Somos de la misma clase.**

Lily soltó un bufido hilarante dándoles la espalda.

—**Cuatro, tres, dos… **—comenzó a contar Lily.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento se produjo. Los largos y lacios cabellos de Narcisa se agitaron violentamente, Bellatrix se vio obligada a cubrir sus ojos, pues la tierra a su alrededor se levantaba peligrosamente. Malfoy dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, pues por alguna extraña razón se sentía succionado por una fuerza invisible. Severus Snape intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, para ver lo que sucedía.

—**U..nnn.. **—dijo Lilian.

La joven intentó dar media vuelta, cuando alguien la derrumbó al suelo sin previo aviso, haciendo un sonido estridentemente. Diversos maleficios volaron por el aire, en direcciones encontradas, y una polvadera nebulosa se alzo sobre de ellos.

Todos los chicos tosían afanosamente con los ojos cerrados. Bellatrix escupía, intentando limpiarse la boca, de la tierra que se le había metido.

Se incorporó del suelo lentamente, intentando observar dentro de aquella nube de polvo, y lo que único que observó fue un rostro familiar cerca de ella.

—**No les hagas daño **—dijo Petunia suplicante.

La joven gruño molesta en respuesta afirmativa, ambas hermanas se miraron en silencio por unos instantes sin decir nada. Eran tan diferentes, tan distantes, a pesar de haber crecido en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo; la una era el contraste de la otra, marcadas por el destino de sus vidas. Cada una desde muy pequeña, había sido educada de manera diferente, mejor dicho total y completamente diferente.

Petunia comenzaba a limpiar su blanca falda del polvo, cuando Lucius Malfoy le tomó por los cabellos.

James abraza a Alysha sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. Estaban en medio de una extraña batalla entre serpientes. El joven hizo el amago de moverse de su lugar, pero Remus le detuvo. Si las serpientes les veían en aquel lugar, lo más probable era que se iniciara un nuevo duelo, y eso era algo que no es convenía.

Sirius bajo la manga de su rostro, que en aquella nube de polvo había sido su protector. Puso a sus ojos a viajar rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, en busca de su hermano menor, cuando lo encontró a salvo a lado de Crabbe, el chico suspiró aliviado.

Nessa les habló para que se retiraran lentamente, dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás. Cuando una súbita explosión se produjo; guijarros de tierra volaron en una lluvia repentina, doce destellos iluminaron el lugar, antes de que se volviera a tener una completa visibilidad del lugar.

Malfoy y Lilian se enfrentaban el uno al otro abiertamente. Malfoy le apuntaba a la cara con su varita, mientras que la joven le miraba amenazantemente, con las manos enfrente de su pecho, con ambas palmas ligeramente separadas la una de la otra.

—**¡No Lilian, no lo hagas! **—gritó Petunia desde el suelo—. **¡Por favor, Lilian!**

—**Hazle caso a tu hermana Evans, ríndete a nosotros **—dijo Malfoy.

—**Ella ruega por tu vida imbécil **—gruñó Lily fríamente.

—**Que obstinada eres, después de todo recuerda que sólo eres un ganado selecto **—espetó Malfoy.

—**Si tan sólo soy un ganado selecto, entonces ¿Para que me quieres Malfoy? **—le preguntó Lily.

—**Eso Evans, yo no te lo puedo decir. Simplemente hazlo que yo te digo.**

—**No recibo ordenes tuyas.**

—**Entonces tendré que obligarte **—dijo Malfoy. La joven se movió lo más rápido posible dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, haciéndole soltar la varita. El joven se dobló encontrándose con la rodilla de Lily a gran velocidad. Lily alzo el brazo para darle un nuevo puñetazo a Malfoy, cuando cinco destellos le dieron de lleno en el cuerpo.

—**¡Lilian! **—gritó Petunia asustada.

Lilian se incorporo lentamente. Había sido muy estúpida al pensar que Malfoy pelearía limpiamente. Se intentó equilibrar pero el cuerpo le dolía, si no se equivocaba había recibido, dos maleficios para aturdir los sentidos, uno para dificultar la respiración, uno para bloquear la lucidez mental y otro para paralizar los músculos. Era una suerte que no fueran tan fuertes, porque de ser así, no podrían sostenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente para hacerles pagar por ello.

—**Siempre he dicho que eres un tía de lo peor. Deja de hacerle al tonto cuñadita¿Por qué no eres como tu hermana? **—le dijo Vernon agarrándole por los cabellos.

La joven le empujó con fuerza para separarlo de si. Vernon dio tres pasos hacia atrás entre risas.

—**¡Antes muerta que ser como ustedes! **—gritó Lily furiosa.

—**Ahora **—dijo Malfoy.

—**Cru…**

Con más fuerza que antes el viento se agitó violentamente, concentrándose en un solo lugar. Una varita se agitó y la tierra voló en pedazos creando un gran nube de polvo oscura. Sólo un destello rojo resplandeció en el lugar y de pronto…

Los chicos se agacharon rápidamente. El fuerte sonido que se produjo, fue similar a la detonación de cien kilogramos de dinamita. Sirius sintió los pedazos de tierra, árboles y piedras, caerle pesadamente en el cuerpo.

Alysha salió corriendo junto con Nessa, al tiempo que Remus tironeaba de James que no quería dejar a Sirius solo.

Malfoy y Lestrange andaba a ciegas en aquella nube de polvo, buscando a sus compañeros y prometidas respectivamente. A los pocos minutos Severus Snape se les unió, limpiando al ambiente con un sencillo encantamiento. Cuando la nube comenzó a disiparse dejando un poco más de visibilidad, encontraron a Petunia Evans mirando al vació, ignorando a Dursley Vernon. Unos cuanto metros hacía la izquierda, la figura de Bellatrix se dibujaba a lado de Regulus y Narcisa. Rodolphus fue hacia ellos.

Entonces Malfoy dio media vuelta, comenzando a buscar a la joven que le había atacado. Severus Snape le siguió el paso, no tardaron más de cinco minutos en encontrar el sombrero negro, que una vez adorno la cabeza de la joven. Dando por buena aquella pista, continuaron caminando hasta encontrar una bota con el tacón roto, que aun adornaba, la ahora sucia pierna blanca de la joven.

Malfoy sonrió dio un paso y cuando iba a acercarse a la joven, una varita le tocó el cuello. De inmediato se detuvo, escuchó como Severus lanzaba un gruñido lleno de odio intenso. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la varita que le amenazaba, y después se incorporó lentamente.

Tomando a la joven en brazos, le hacía frente Sirius Black, y quienes le protegían era James Potter y Remus Lupin.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Después de años de dignarme a no actualizar vuelvo…en fin ¿Qué les pareció este capi? Mas intrigante aun no creen, al parecer muchas personas comienzan a sentir intriga por el "secreto" de los Evans, jejejeje algunos intentaran descubrirlo de maneras pocos sutiles otros bueno…hay cosas que se descubren sin querer, uuuhhhh….. weno, deseándoles un Feliz Año nuevo, se despide esta autora, nos vemos en el siguiente capi que prometo no tardar en sacar.

Reviews:

**Lady Layil Black:** Holas Ah que bueno que te guste este finc, si un tanto oscura…la manera de pensar de Lily jejeje, pero bueno es que…lamentablemente no le queda de otra XD, en fin espero que te haya agradado este capi, nos vemos guapa.

**Clawy, Ginebra y Angie Ayanami:** La contestación a sus reviews la hice directamente por reply, si no les ha llegado por favor avísenme para volvérselos a enviar.

**Tomoe:** Holas querida amiga! Me encanta que seas adicta a mis fincs XD por lo menos se que hay alguien leyendo las trastadas de esta loca autora, XD, bueno sabes de ante mano que yo de secretos de mis fincs habla tanto como el féretro con un muerto XD, ten paciencia y asi pronto sabras toda la verdad weno…toda, todita…jejeje, me la reservo para mi misma.

En cuanto a los croosver HP y CCS, U.U mejor hablemos de Hide XD, no digo que no volveré a hacer alguno pero,…..me tomara un tiempo, de momento las malas lenguas hablan de que el numero 2 en cierta serie llamada Castle of Memories puede aparecer aunque…no hay nada seguro, espero leer tu review en este finc y en el de Hide me despido de ti y Feliz Año Nuevo querida amiga -.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana.


	4. Una Familia con Tradición

Capitulo 4: Una Familia con Tradición

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Felices los que temen al Señor y siguen sus caminos.  
Comerás del trabajo de tus manos, esto será tu fortuna y tu dicha"_

_(Salmo 128)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Todo el mundo se le movía, se tambaleaba, su cabeza se meneaba de un lado a otro sin parar, estaba en medio de un torbellino o quizás un tornado, o tal vez dentro de un caldero que se agitaba solo. No lo sabía a la perfección, sólo sentía todo el fuerte movimiento sacudiéndola y sintiéndose apunto de caer. Movió un brazo y sintió como golpeaba algo, un murmullo se produjo.

—**Relicario del siglo XII, hecho en…no lo se Francia, quizás Alemana. Debe valer miles de galeones **—susurró la voz—. **Nunca había visto algo así.**

—**Miren este anillo de filigrana de plata, con dos zafiros, es de medio dedo, este símbolo luce como…de una antigua religión, si pudiera… ¡Ay! **—Nessa se sobó la mano.

Sirius sintió que ya no había presión sobre sus piernas. Alzó la vista y encontró a la joven de negro, de pie frente a la puerta, agarrándose la cabeza.

—**¿Te sientes bien? **—le preguntó Remus, posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—**¡No me toques asquerosa sangre media! **—gruñó la joven furiosa.

—**Eres una desconsider… **—comenzó a decir Nessa.

—**Mis oídos son demasiado finos, para escuchar las palabras de una sangre sucia como tu **—espetó Lilian.

—**¡Como…! **—vociferó James.

—**James por favor, no lo tomes en cuenta **—le pidió Sirius. El chico hizo un gesto de descontento pero accedió—. **Siéntete tranquila, vamos camino a Hogwarts, nunca pensé que tu…**

—**Acaso no te enseñaron a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás **—gruñó Lilian—. **Pero que vas a saber tú¡El impertinente de los Black¡Un traidor¡Una deshonra!**

—**Tal vez. Sabes yo considero a Malfoy un completo imbécil **—comentó Sirius.

—**No estamos hechos de la misma harina. No me compares contigo, no me rebajo al nivel de mezclarme con gente tan aberrante como los sangre media, mucho menos una denigrante sangre sucia. No blasfemo contra mis principios **—dijo Lily fríamente.

—**Sin embargo no compartes los ideales de Malfoy **—apuntó Sirius.

—**Es diferente, yo no reniego a mis creencias, por el contrario, me aferro a ellas**—dijo la joven, al tiempo que arreglaba sus botas y le daba una patada a la puerta del carruaje.

—**Un favor lo pago Black**

—**No piensas… **—murmuró Sirius.

—**Prefiero caminar antes que compartir el carruaje con la sangre sucia **—dijo Lily antes de saltar del carruaje.

&-&-&

Limpia de los recuerdos, limpia de las dolencias, pero sobre todo limpia de los pecados, la joven prendió un incienso dejando que su suave aroma inundara la habitación. El cabello húmedo que le caía sobre la espalda, le producía ligeros escalofríos, así como le erizaban por completo la piel. Algo se movió por el cuarto, la joven se movió rápidamente para observar que era lo que se había movido. Pero todo estaba quieto, todo a su alrededor era materia inerte. Giró su cabeza y…una vez más por el rabillo del ojos percibió aquel movimiento, se giró de nuevo.

Sintiéndose completamente estúpida, Lily se observó el espejo, que le devolvía su propio reflejo. Con el cabello húmedo y completamente desnuda, el movimiento que antes percibía, no era otra cosa que sus propios movimientos, reflejados en el segundo espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación.

La joven aspiró profundamente aquella dulce perdición, cuyo nombre decían algunos era incienso, dejando que su esencia le llenara por completo. Se acostó en su cama, dejando que la delgada sábana negra, fuera lo único que le cubriera. Cerró lo ojos perdiendo la conciencia.

Sus pies desnudos rozaron el áspero suelo, roble añejo y barnizado era lo que cubría la inmensa casa. La suave seda de su bata de noche, se le pegaba al cuerpo delicadamente. Sin una vela, sin una luz, sin un amparo, como cada madrugada, recorrió el largo y oscuro pasillo que conducía a su cuarto.

Giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta, como si estuviera esperando no despertar al ocupante. Sin hacer ningún ruido, cerró la puerta tras si. Observó el lugar detenidamente, esperando que alguien se materializara de la nada y sin embargo nadie lo hizo. Cruzó el cuarto lo más rápido posible, abrió con cierta desesperación la gran y enorme ventana, al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. Las gruesas y pesadas cortinas negras echaron vuelo con la gran fuerza del viento.

Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos desesperadamente cual vampiro temeroso de la luz del sol, la joven emitió un suave gemido, al tiempo que bajaba los brazos, mirando al cielo ansiosamente. Aquella noche…aquella noche tampoco había luna, no había luz, ni esperanza, para ella, todo había acabado.

Dejándose vencer por el peso de su linaje, se tiró ligeramente de rodillas al suelo, con ambas manos cayendo sobre sus piernas, suplicantes, implorantes, pidiendo salvación a un ser inexistente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo agachó la mirada, doblego su orgullo ¡Imploro a la noche por una oportunidad! Sólo una diminuta oportunidad. Riéndose de sí misma se levantó, se irguió de nuevo con aquel inquebrantable espíritu de hielo, de indiferencia al mundo. Se acomodó los cabellos y respiró profundamente.

Después de todo, era la vida que ella había soñado, que siempre había deseado, una vida llena de lujos, ropas finas, joyas, copas de oro, elfos domésticos, magia oscura, pero sobre todo, sangre pura.

En realidad deseaba todo eso, pero…no de esa manera, no de aquella asquerosa y denigrante manera. Porque de esa manera "ellos" mancillaban su orgullo, destruían su fe, desgarraban sus creencias, pero sobre todo, quemaban su esencia.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. La joven de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura, ojos color café, un cuello el doble de largo y cara de caballo, entró bamboleándose tan gracialmente como un mamut en tutú rosa. Le lanzó una sonrisa hipócrita a su hermana de sangre.

—**Creí que estas dormida **—mintió la joven.

Su hermana sabía, que ella siempre se dormía, después de las dos de la mañana. Eran las doce cuarenta y cinco, sin embargo hizo un gesto de tragarse sus palabras.

—**Mamá y Papá te tienen una sorpresa ¡genial! **—exclamó su hermana entusiasmada.

La ceja de la joven se arqueo, su hermana tenia un pésimo sentido de literalidad, pues genial, no era la palabra exacta para lo que iba a escuchar.

—**Todo esta arreglado, eso que tú sabes, sucederá justo…el treinta de Abril **—dijo su hermana, como si ella hubiese sacado la lotería o algo similar.

—**¿Y? **—contestó la joven al ver que su hermana no se esfumaba, y que su sonrisa de idiota no desaparecía de su rostro.

—**Eres tan poco agraciada **—le señaló su hermana con desden—. **Pero bueno…yo envidio tu suerte, imagínate que mona te vas ver…por fin vamos a quitarte ese estúpido color.**

—**Inténtalo **—murmuró la joven.

—**No se como….bueno siempre te has visto…nefasta **—dijo su hermana recalcando la ultima palabra—. **Negro…que color tan poco…cool **—sentencio—, **pero de cualquier forma querida, duerme bien…que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y pensar **—la joven dio media vuelta y desapareció del cuarto, con el mismo hosco contoneo tarareando una estúpida canción.

La oji-verde corrió a cerrar la puerta y se tiró a la cama, deseando poder desahogarse con la almohada, deseando que su cuerpo expulsara aquella frustración y aquel enojo, sintiendo enormes ganas de llorar, la chica apretó sus parpados fuertemente…aaahhh si tan sólo recordara como se lloraba, como sentir, como soñar, como vivir.

Volviendo su rostro a la nueva visitante desecho sus pensamientos.

La mujer de aspecto imperial le miró a través de aquellos fríos ojos grises, una sonrisa dulce surco su rostro. La joven sin en cambio, contuvo una mueca de asco.

La boca de aquella mujer se abrió lentamente. Su hermoso y dulce timbre resonó por las paredes, su melodiosa voz inspiraba cariño hasta del más duro de los corazones. Soltó su gran discurso de la vida que la chica no escucho, sin embargo cuando la mujer termino y se fue, en la mente de la oji-verde, una sola frase resonaba como si estuviera escrita en fuego:

"_Mi pequeña, mi niña, mi más amada Lily."_

&-&-&

—**El día estuvo de flojera **—dijo James tirándose en los sillones de la sala común, cerca de Sirius.

—**Yo tuve una emocionante clase de Historia de la Magia **—sonrió Vanesa, sentándose a lado de James.

—**Eres la única ser viviente que se entusiasma, con esa clase de muerte **—dijo James.

—**Yo nunca puse mucha atención a esa clase **—comentó Peter—. **Generalmente siempre dormía. **—El chico se sentó en un sillón solitario, a lado de la mesa en donde trabajaba Remus.

—**A mi me gustaba **—exclamó Alysha sonriendo—. **Me daba el tiempo necesario para arreglarme.**

—**No era que me agradara pero, siempre he creído que esta mal dormirme en una clase **—Remus terminaba su ensayo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—**Yo prefiero las actividades al aire libre, y las clases en donde haya acción **—habló James comenzando a construir un castillo de naipes explosivos.

—**No me gustan los juegos bruscos, puedo romperme una uña **—dijo Alysha.

—**Prefiero el alpinismo o la equitación **—opinó Vanesa—. **O la exploración, son cosas necesarias para el estudio o descubrimiento, de antiguas ruinas.**

—**Bueno no todos tenemos pasión por eso **—comentó James—. **Pero no rechazaría ir de excursión, por algún lugar interesante.**

—**Entonces tal vez, los lleve a mis próximas vacaciones. Mis padres y yo pensamos ir a visitar, algunos pueblos de la zona amazónica **—murmuró Nessa.

—**Sería genial ¿No lo crees Sirius?**

El chico de ojos grises miraba al vació sumergido a en sus propios pensamientos.

—**Sirius **—repitió James preocupado.

Como si de pronto se hubiera conectado el oído y el cerebro del chico, Sirius miró a James y le sonrió diciendo un torpe. —**Por supuesto, genial.**

—**¿Sucede algo? **—preguntó James.

—**Nada, tonterías **—murmuró Sirius.

—**¿Tiene que ver con esa tal Evans? **—espetó James molesto.

—**No, como…crees **—dudó el joven.

—**Desde aquel día has estado muy callado **—comentó Remus.

Sirius miró a sus amigos un tanto incomodo.

—**No es nada, lo juro **—exclamó Sirius sonriendo.

Alysha miró el reloj de su muñeca. —**¡Ah! Tengo que ir a la cama ahora, si no…no podré dormir mis ocho horas diarias, y eso me afectara.**

La joven se despidió amablemente de todos, y subió las escaleras.

—**Bueno Sirius yo…les dejo hablar **—dijo Nessa.

—**No Nessa yo voy a…dormir.**

James se puso de frente a Sirius, y le miró fijamente.

—**Ya pues…como que no tengo muchas ganas de dormir **—comentó Sirius.

—**De pronto, ya no es la tía más tibia del universo **—ironizó James.

—**No, es solo que…su mirada. Aquella tarde su mirada, fue igual a la mía. Me recuerda cuando yo era un crió indeciso, y soñaba con agradarle a mi familia **—murmuró Sirius.

Los jóvenes de hasta el fondo rieron estridentemente. Una chica de cabellos negros murmuró unas cuantas palabras más, y todos se dispersaron rápidamente aún entre risas. Sirius observó a tres jóvenes que subían las escaleras lentamente. entre platicas vanas.

—**¿Y que piensas hacer Sirius? **—le preguntó James—. **Ya la escuchaste, tú y ella no son iguales. Tú nunca llamaste a Nessa de "aquella" manera.**

—**Lo se, pero…no es lo mismo James **—apuntó Sirius.

—**Por supuesto que no **—apresuró a decir James, como si estuviera ofendido—. **Tú no eras rudo, mucho menos trataste alguna vez de matarme.**

—**Precisamente por eso **—comentó Sirius—. **Los Black tienen ideales diferentes a los de los Evans. Los Black son una familia de tradición aristócrata, gente involucrada en la política y cosas de este estilo, sin embargo los Evans…bueno son diferentes.**

—**Son gente muy desagradable **—dijo James arrugando la nariz—. **Pocas veces llegue a ver a los señores Evans, pero…siempre me han dado la misma impresión, gente malvada sin duda.**

—**Como todos los grandes linajes de sangre pura **—terció Remus—. **Sin ofender.**

—**Es verdad **—dijo Sirius mirando el fuego—. **Algunos lo llaman tradición, otros simplemente arrogancia.**

—**Pero la familia de James, es muy agradable **—dijo Nessa sonriendo—. **Nunca he sentido rechazo por su parte, mucho menos me he sentido incomoda.**

—**Eso es, porque los Potter tienen poder, pero no larga tradición **—aclaró Sirius secamente—. **Si mal no recuerdo, su poder surge en la época napoleónica. A finales del siglo XVIII.**

—**¿Y cual es la diferencia? **—inquirió Nessa.

Sirius sonrió delicadamente. —**Bueno una cosa es tener dinero y otra clase. Los galeones no hacen a un caballero, un linaje es algo más que sangre pura y recio abolengo, es mucho más.**

—**Tonterías **—murmuró James—. **Lo que sucede es que tú familia sigue tragándose los ritos del milenio pasado, en cambio a la mía lo que les interesa, es que continúen las tierras de nuestros antepasados en nuestras manos.**

—**Ahora entiendes Nessa. Los ideales son diferentes, mientras que para los Potter sus ideales son palestinos, los de la familia Black están en otro nivel. No sólo quieren continuidad en el linaje, si no que también, pureza, inteligencia, fuerza, aristocracia, clase, y una bola de idioteces más **—enumeró Sirius.

—**Algo como gente elegida por los dioses **—comentó Remus—. **Que ideas tan medievalistas.**

—**Los Black tienen su origen, en la Edad Media **—habló James sarcásticamente.

—**¡Oh! Malfoy llamó a Evans de una manera curiosa¿Qué es eso de Ganado Selecto? **—preguntó Nessa.

—**Un bobería también **—aseguró Sirius—. **Una…denigrante bobería. Verás, cuando tu familia está arraigada a las tonterías de la pureza de la sangre, generalmente los padres son los que hacen tratos para ponerte una prometida o prometido de tu clase.**

—¡**Ah esa idiotez me tiene harto! **—farfulló James.

—**Es que, a ti, no te agrada la hija de los Bonnes **—murmuró Sirius divertido—. **Es demasiado…antipática para tus gustos.**

—**¿Antipática?. ¡Es una frígida! **—exclamó James furioso.

—**¡Estamos en el siglo XX! **—clamó Nessa—. **Eso de los prometidos es cosa del pasado.**

—**No en los círculos de clase alta **—dijp James incomodo.

—**De cualquier manera¿Qué tiene que ver, el ganado selecto aquí? Suena a venta de…vacas.**

—**No es tan errada la idea. Como iba diciendo, los padres para asegurar la continuidad y la pureza del linaje, eligen prometidos. Verás según la tradición que se tenga, cuando una mujer se casa, puede que el padre pague cierto…"dote" por su hija o que lo reciba **—le explicó Sirius—. **Es una forma, no sólo asegurar lo antes dicho, si no de recibir una fuerte cantidad de dinero.**

—**Entonces quiere decir que ¿Es una chica en venta al mejor postor? **—inquirió Nessa.

—**¿Una chica? No. Es la venta de una esposa, fiel y obediente.**

—**¿Y el selecto?**

—**Dime Nessa que vale más ¿Algo nuevo o algo usado? **—le cuestionó Sirius.

—**Algo nuevo por supuesto **—respondió Nessa.

—**Selecto hace referencia no sólo a fiel y obediente. Si no dócil, dedicada, etc. de esas que esperan el regreso del marido en casa, con una sonrisa y, se somete a todos sus caprichos. Además asegura que es virgen **—soltó Sirius impúdicamente.

—**¿Qué?** — gritó Nessa.

—**Es denigrante. pero es la verdad. Ya te dije: el "ganado selecto", es la venta literal de una hija, a la que la familia asegura que, no sólo será un lindo adorno vació, si no que es completamente nuevo en todo el sentido de la palabra **—continuó—. **¿Qué esperabas? La virginidad por poca popularidad que el día de hoy tenga, en las altas esferas sigue cobrando grandes cantidades, por lo que supongo Evans debe valer unos cuantos millones de galeones.**

—**Eso es…cruel **—murmuró Nessa—. **¡Como son capaces de hacer eso! Ponerle precio a una hija.**

—**Tampoco es que crea que Evans ha estado en la cama con alguien **—pensó Sirius en voz alta. El joven parpadeó ligeramente al sentir el choque de los nudillos de Nessa con su cabeza.

—**¡Tonto! **—gruñó Nessa—. **Es…**

—**Pero estamos hablando de Evans, tan sólo de verla; me da miedo **—comentó Remus—. **No creo que sea de aquellas mujeres que doblen las manos, agachen la mirada y digan sí a todo.**

—**Exacto, ella piensa demasiado por si sola **—dijo Sirius— **Toda la familia Evans piensa demasiado por si sola, con sus excepciones claro está. Sin embargo, es un linaje que poco se sabe de sus tradiciones, son muy recelosos en ese hecho. Claro que eso es un tabú, puesto que, generalmente cumple con lo que la sociedad pide y tienen una buena imagen. Pero de algo están todos seguros, el linaje Evans es un linaje lleno de oscuridad.**

&-&-&

El radiante sol iluminaba la tarde suavemente. Los dulces matices veraniegos se entremezclaban perfectamente, dándole a la tarde una magia un tanto inusual. El chico sonrió radiantemente desde el alfeizar de la ventana en la que estaba sentado irreverentemente. Acarició suavemente la madera que se recargaba en su pecho. Sintiendo las suaves cuerdas pasar por sus dedos, el joven trató recordar una vieja melodía. Tomó el instrumento que puso debajo de su barbilla. Cerró su mano sobre el astil, dobló su brazo izquierdo colocando el arco sobre las cuerdas del instrumento, y con suma suavidad comenzó a frotar las cuerdas. El sonido que vibró en sus oídos fue elegante.

El pasto crujió bajo el peso de unas pesadas y rudas botas. El "quick" "quick" suave del pasto, le cortó la inspiración. Y el chico dejó de tocar el violín. Una joven de vestiduras enteramente negras recorrió el lugar y se sentó indiferente al mundo exterior. Él, le observo sacar un pequeño cuaderno y tomar una finísima pluma de cóndor con baño de plata. A pesar de la lejanía de ambos jóvenes, el pudo escuchar el rasgado de las páginas con la pluma.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Tomó de nuevo el violín, y comenzó a deslizar el arco hecho de crines de caballo, sobre las cuerdas, al ritmo lento y melancólico de: Adagio para cuerdas de "Samuel Barber".

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo….un suave cantar se escuchaba a lo lejos…¿Qué era? Era un sonido suave, ligero, la melodía era lenta, las notas no se entrecortaban, si no que vibraban. No podía ser un instrumento de viento, porque a pesar de la rapidez con que estos instrumentos se tocan, al hacerlo funcionar, por medio de los pulmones humanos, se produce una especie de corte, para aguantar la respiración. No…era otro tipo de instrumento.

Las notas vibraron intensamente sobre sus oídos, el ritmo del sonido era sutil pero arrollante. Te hacía sentir que girabas y girabas, como una hoja en un torbellino. Las notas se dramatizaron haciendo que la joven se mareara dejándose llevar por el. Con los ojos cerrados, comprendió el instrumento que en ese momento sonaba…sin duda no había nada más dulce, melodramático y elegante, que un violín.

"**_Ausente, perdida y sola entre un mar de gente,_**

_**un muro de oscuridad me protege.**_

_**Me inclino hacía el espejo; distante y silente.**_

_**Riendo ligeramente, el reflejo me detiene;**_

_**besa a la muerte, para saber quien eres"**_

La joven miró el cuaderno manchado de diversas notas, paso sus dedos por la tinta. Gritos ahogados era lo único que a través de sus paginas, se podía leer. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras el Adagio para Cuerdas, le llevaba a pensar más cosas.

—**Tan sola como de costumbre **—dijo una voz poco grata.

—**¿Aún no has aprendido la lección Malfoy? **—preguntó la joven indiferente guardando el cuaderno.

—**Me parece que aquí la que no entiende Evans eres tu **—afirmó Malfoy secamente—. **Tú y yo, tenemos una platica pendiente.**

—**Mira como son las cosas. Tengo una cita con la horca en dos minutos, es una lástima, no poder compartir más tiempo con tu grata presencia **—ironizó Lily levantándose del lugar.

—**La horca, será el lugar que visites, si no me haces caso **—gruñó Lucius cortándole el paso.

—**Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…tienes dos… **—la joven se pegó al tronco del árbol, para tratar de esquivar las manos de Lucius Malfoy.

—**Se perfectamente tu debilidad Evans **—dijo Lucius pegándose completamente a ella. Atrapándola entre el árbol y ella.

—**Quítame las manos de encima Malfoy **—ordenó.

—**Tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga**.

—**Nunca **—gritó la joven.

Lucius llevó una de sus manos al cuello de la joven, y le alzo la barbilla bruscamente.

—**La nunca tocada. No creo que le importe, si te entreno un poco **—siseó Lucius libidinosamente.

—**¡No, Lucius suéltame! **—gritó Lily por primera vez frente a otra persona severamente asustada—. **Suéltame, no lo hagas.**

—**Tal y como me lo había dicho. El valor se te fue a los pies, con un poco de suerte serás mía **—dijo Lucius.

—**¡NO! **—gritó la joven aterrada.

Lily observó a Lucius tan cerca de ella, que pudo observar perfectamente, las líneas que componían los fríos ojos de Lucius. Trató de recuperar su movilidad, pero el cerebro se le había congelado. Estaba tan aterrada que no pudo hacer ninguno movimiento.

—**Quieto **—dijo una ronca voz—. **Aléjate de ella…no hagas ni un sólo movimiento en falso Malfoy. No me obligues a colgarte por el tobillo. Te juro, que prefiero ahorrarme el desagradable espectáculo de ver tus piernas **—Lucius con la punta de una varita pegada en la nuca, fue yendo hacia atrás lentamente—. **Suéltala. Bien Lucy, bien…sois un chico muy inteligente. Ahora vamos hacía atrás…anda no es muy difícil coordinar Lucius.**

Lucius dio un paso hacia atrás con las manos en alto. Observo la mueca de terror que la joven tenía en su rostro. Sonrió sardónicamente para ella, tan arrogante, tan bravucona y ahora…tan débil como una muñeca de azúcar. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su enemigo, calculó la distancia. Lucius giró velozmente tratando de arrebatarle la varita a su contrincante, pero no previno que este reaccionara tan rápido.

—**Sectumsempra **—gritó el joven inmediatamente.

Lucius sintió como algo caliente le salía del cuello. Se llevó una mano a este y, se tocó el lugar, para finalmente ver que su mano se había manchado de rojo. Salió corriendo del lugar, antes de que a su contrincante, se le ocurriera otra cosa.

—**¿Estás bien Evans? **—le preguntó el joven.

El chico si bien no esperaba palabras amables, claramente tampoco esperaba, una bofetada.

—**Métete en tus propios asuntos Potter **—gruñó la joven irremediablemente.

—**Un segundo ¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado? **—le reclamó James sobandose la mejilla.

—**Que raro, nunca pedí tu ayuda **—dijo Lily fríamente.

—**Tenías a esa asquerosa serpiente encima¡Estabas aterrada! Y tienes el descaro, de decir que no necesitabas ayuda **—farfulló James furioso.

—**Exacto Potter. Te recuerdo que yo, también soy una serpiente.**

—**Un simple gracias…hubiese sido más, amable.**

—**Prefiero darme un tiro en la cabeza, antes que darte a ti algo **—afirmó la joven caminando hacia el castillo.

—**Uuugg, eres desagradable. No se como Sirius puede tener piedad de ti **—murmuró James.

Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de un fuerte color rosado, dio media vuelta y le dio a James, una nueva bofetada en la otra mejilla.

—**Dile a ese traidor que no me mencione¡Que ni siquiera piense en mi! **—gritó la joven furiosa.

—**¡Oye! No tienes derecho a golpearme **—exclamó James molesto.

—**¡Claro que puedo! **—declaró la joven—. **Solo obsérvame.**

—**Tienes la boca demasiado grande. Sobre todo porque hace escasos minutos estabas temblando como una hoja, únicamente porque un tío estúpido se te acercó demasiado **—dijo James molesto.

—**No hables de lo que no sabes Potter.**

—**Eres una estúpida, una arrogante patética estúpida… **—esta vez el golpe fue el doble de fuerte que el anterior—. **¡Deja de golpearme! No te desquites conmigo, busca a otro a quien golpear ¡Maldito ganado selecto!**

La cabeza de James fue de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha y finalmente de derecha a izquierda. El joven sentía las mejillas reventar de dolor.

—**No soy un objeto **—fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven antes de salir del lugar.

&-&-&

—**A que tiene su carácter **—dijo Sirius sonriendo.

—**Oh cállate"** dijo James molesto colocándose el hielo en la mejilla derecha

—**Sólo a ti se te ocurre insultar a una chica con tremendos anillos y de mano pesada **—dijo Remus.

—**¡Ella fue la que empezó!** —chilló James indignado—. **Yo sólo…no le vuelvo a ayudar, es decir…hubiera dejado que Lucius…hiciera lo propio.**

—**No James, hubieras demostrado ser de la misma calaña que ellos **—acotó Remus sabiamente.

—**Pero me hubiera ahorrado este dolor **—se quejó el chico pasándose la bolsa de hielo de lado izquierdo.

—**No debiste llamarla "Ganado Selecto" apuesto que fue eso lo que la enfureció **—especuló Sirius.

—**Por lo menos…un segundo ¿Tú de que lado estas? **—gruñó James molesto.

—**Aaa…del tuyo naturalmente, pero…**

—**Pues que manera de demostrarlo **—espetó.

—**No puedo evitar…sentir simpatía por ella **—dijo—. **Vamos James no te comportes como un niño chiquito. Ella…me temo que, necesita sentir mucho más que apoyo.**

—**Eres un loco, demente **—exclamó James— **¿No será que te gusta?**

—**¿A mi? No, de momento prefiero a Oliver **—dijo Sirius sonriendo ligeramente.

—**Agh, pasemos sin detalles **—pidió Remus.

—**No hay nada más hermoso que un delicado y rosado pezón erecto **—murmuró James. Remus hizo un mohín de desagrado.

—**Los hombres también tienen pezones James, aunque se conocen más como tetillas **—apuntó Sirius—. **Y los de Remus son rosados **—agregó con picardía.

Remus se cubrió el pecho con las manos sintiéndose ligeramente violado.

—**Sirius...me vas hacer tener pesadillas esta noche **—dijo James molesto—. **Guárdate tus comentarios para ti y tu…comunidad.**

—**No se tú que estas imaginando **—murmuró Sirius indiferente—. **Y tú eres mi mejor amigo, y ya sabes como soy.**

—**Y por eso pinto raya contigo **—comentó James cambiando nuevamente la bolsa de hielo de lado— **Hablemos de otra cosa.**

—**¿Te incomoda? **—inquirió Sirius.

—**Es raro…eres mi hermano, te acepto como eres…es tu problema, pero…¿Cuándo has visto a…hombres hablando de las partes privadas de otros hombres? **—preguntó James.

—**Bueno…**

—**No...preferimos pasar sin detalles **—le interrumpió Remus—. **Soy heterosexual.**

—**Aquí los únicos con problemas son ustedes, yo solo comento lo que es obvio y…y ustedes lo toman todo por otro lado.**

—**¿Soy el único que se siente homofóbico Remus? **—preguntó James, Remus negó con la cabeza—. **Estoy sensible por lo que me acaba de ocurrir ¿ok? **—se excusó James.

—**Ay manis…no te preocupes, a todos nos suele ocurrir **—habló Sirius afeminadamente abrazando a James y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. **Se que has tenido un mal día, pero don´t worry, para eso estamos los amiguis. Para soportarnos y tolerarnos todo el tiempo, digo…ya vamos para siete años, a estas alturas del partido ¿Qué le podemos hacer? **—comentó el chico mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo rebelde de James.

Remus no sabía si reírse o irse del lugar, y es que cuando a Sirius le daban sus cinco minutos de homosexualismo total, no había quien le sacara.

—**Sirius, corazoncito gracias…por ayudarme pero si bajas esa mano un milímetro más, te juro que no respondo **—dijo James seriamente.

—**Homofóbico **—murmuró Sirius divertido— **Ya me lo se de memoria ¡Eres heterosexual! **—gimió el chico imitando a James.

James rió divertido entre los brazos de Sirius. Era raro tener un amigo gay…bueno bisexual, era raro porque…a veces Sirius decía halagos tan…desconcertantes, hacía cosas raras o…lanzaba miradas tan descaradas, que hasta el más tolerante de los hombres tendría los pelos de punta. Y sin embargo no podían dejar de ser amigos.

—**Bueno…chicas **—dijo Remus divertido— **Las dejo para que sigan en lo suyo.**

—**No te pongas celosito **—Sirius sonrió perversamente—. **Que yo…tengo para todos.**

James hizo un gesto indescifrable pero negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—**Eso me recuerda…¿Jack es gay o no? **—preguntó Remus.

—**Ah…si **—contestó Sirius indiferente.

—**¿En serio? **—le cuestionó James seriamente interesado.

—**Piensas tener una aventurilla con él James **—insinuó Sirius.

—**Antes contigo que con él **—comentó el joven y Sirius le abrazó efusivamente.

—**Por eso te amo, amor.**

—**Remus golpéalo por mi **—gritó James.

—**Pero es apenas un principiante **—arguyó Sirius—. **Y un tanto cobarde, si piensan jugarle una broma pesada que de preferencia no tenga nada que ver con su sexualidad.**

—**¿Defendiendo a tu prospecto a novio? **—dijo Remus.

—**No Remus, pero…aceptar que eres…gay no es fácil **—acotó el joven—. **Menos en una sociedad tan machista.**

—**Ya…si fuera heterosexual si le jugaríamos la broma, pero…me concentrare para planear otra cosa **—afirmó James de pronto.

—**Gracias amor **—Sirius le besó en la mejilla, asiendo que a James se le subieran los colores a la cabeza.

—**Remus…que sean dos **—murmuró James.

El castaño le lanzó a Sirius una almohada a la cabeza, que el joven esquivo fácilmente.

Sirius parpadeó ligeramente y soltó a James. —**No tenías porque ser tan agresivo, ya te pareces a Evans.**

James gruñó molesto y le aventó la bolsa de hielo a Sirius.

—**Eso me recuerda…ella. ¿Acaso no habíamos visto a Evans pelear muy bien? Digo….de wow ese día **—comentó Remus.

James frunció ligeramente en entrecejo, era verdad. Evans había peleado muy bien, le había dado unos buenos golpes a Lucius¡Podía haberlo dejado noqueado en un instante! Y el día de hoy temblaba como hoja bajo sus pies¿Acaso aquello no era sumamente raro?

—**Es raro..que ahora se encuentre bajo el control de Lucius.**

—**Tal vez la hechizo **—especuló Remus — **Seguro que no llevaba Lucius la varita James.**

—**Nunca se la vi **—dijo James tratando de recordar.

—**Que raro.**

—**Aunque…Lucius menciono algo de…punto débil **—rememoró James.

—**Bueno todo el mundo lo tiene **—dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

James asintió lentamente bueno después de todo ella era, un humano.

—**¿Qué tramas James? **—preguntó Remus.

—**Además de venganza **—dijo James—, **Pues…me preguntaba cual era el punto débil de Evans.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

WWWeeee, otro capi de este fascinante finc, que va adquiriendo mas agilidad, a mi forma de ver, por lo menos ya hemos tenido un contacto mas cercano L+J nada agradable, pero…al fin y al cabo contacto que desembocara en algo "brutal" jijijiji me abstengo de hacer comentarios hasta el siguiente capitulo, que nos dejara a todos así O.o, deseando que la estén pasando bien.

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

Ahora un poco de propaganda, este es un finc…mió naturalmente, es de los merodeadores en su sexto curso, lo encontrareis on-line muy pronto. ;)

"**_Waft Wag Wind"_**

_Siente, Toca, Disfruta, es tiempo de dejar las peleas inútiles, es hora de entrar en la época de la diversión, juega con pasión, engaña con crueldad, derrumba sin piedad, aquí no hay mas juez que los bajos instintos, los peones son los sentimientos, y el vencedor será aquel que se atreva a desafiar a la razón, Waft Wag Wind...los torbellinos de una mentira, cuando la palabra deseo desconoce los parámetros de la amistad._

**Reviews:**

**Clawy, Ginebra, Lamister y Angie-ayanami:** Ya han de suponer que les conteste por reply, ya saben si no les ha llegado la contestación pues…avisenme sip? n.n

**Lokitaa:** WWeee, una Lily oscura…SIPI! Es lo que me encanta de este Finc, y nos falta mucho por descubrir, XXXDDD, weno actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo y es que generalmente ya llevo varios capítulos adelantados, por eso de que se me ocurre poner algo de ultimo momento o cambiar una escena o que por X o Y razón no pueda estar sentada frente a la computadora por mucho tiempo, asi que para evitar no actualiza en varios años XD adelanto, weno….sin decir mas choros me despido.

**Tomoe:** Konichiwa Amiga! Ya pues…sabes bien que tus preguntas son excesivamente directas y por obviedad no puedo responderlas, tendrás que ser mas….sutil para poder sacarme la verdad XD, asi que aquí dejo otro capi y una intriga mas….XD.

¿Has visto la propaganda? . ¿A que deja mas intrigada? Jejejejeje ¡¡Dime que soy mala!!

Miembro de la Orden Siruiana

Dejad Reviews, no sean malitos u.u


	5. En las Manos de la Ironia

Capitulo 5: En las Manos de la Ironía

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_"Me estoy hundiendo en un cieno profundo,  
y no hay dónde apoyarme._

_Me vi arrastrado a profundas aguas y las olas me cubren.  
Me agoto de gritar, me arde la garganta  
y mis ojos se cansan de esperar a mi Dios"_

_(Salmo 69)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

—**¿Acaso no me has escuchado asquerosa bestia de campo? —**gruñó la joven fríamente.

—**No te diré lo que deseas —**murmuró con dificultad el centauro que estaba bajo los pies de la Slytherin.

—**Podemos quitarte la vida ¿lo sabes? —**comentó indiferentemente la rubia platinada, alejada del centauro y su hermana.

—**Quizás unas "caricias" en los huesos te haga meditar tu respuesta —**dijo Bellatrix Black— **Crucio.**

El centauro se retorció completamente, jadeando en el suelo.

—**Contesta —**le ordenó Bellatrix.

—**Nunca.**

—**Termínalo —**dijo Narcisa alejándose del lugar.

Bellatrix apuntó a la rama de un árbol, hizo girar la varita y la rama se convirtió en una estaca.

—**Sabes…si te clavo esto, justo por detrás de tu espalda: te perforare un pulmón y morirás lentamente —**dijo Bellatrix maliciosamente— **Te doy una última oportunidad.**

—**No eres digna de conocer el secreto. Eres un simple peón en este juego—**murmuró el centauro.

Bellatrix gruñó brutalmente herida de orgullo. Alzó la estaca y la clavó firmemente en su enemigo. La madera perforó todo a su paso; desde la parte derecha de la espalda, hasta casi la mitad del pecho. La estaca le atravesaba completamente.

El centauro comenzó a convulsionarse y sufrir de ligeros espasmos.

—**Ese árbol tenia hongos rojos, te he destrozado un pulmón y talvez rasgue alguna de las vértebras de tu columna. El veneno se ha adentrado en tu sangre, te mantendra al borde de la muerte durante…tres horas. Que sean de tu agrado —**habló Bellatrix con una voz infantil dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Agonizante el centauro rió. —**Alguien se interpondrá en tu camino. Es diferente a ustedes, es más oscura, más siniestra, más fría, más cruel, que la oscuridad —**pronunció el centauro lentamente.

—**¿Quién se interpondrá en mi camino? —**le preguntó Bellatrix— **¿Por qué es diferente?**

—**El sustituto —**murmuró el centauro— **El don de la oscuridad, sólo es otorgado a aquellos que son abrazados por el infinito poder, contra el que pelean los demonios. Nunca logras tu cometido, ni él tampoco.**

—**¿Qué quieres…? —**le cuestionó Bellatrix confundida. Pero el centauro se movió lentamente y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, acabó con su vida.

—**¡Arg! —**exclamó visiblemente enojada la joven.

Bellatrix corrió hacia su hermana.

—**¿Soltó algo el gusano?**

—**Incoherencias —**dijo Bellatrix.

—**Hasta que descubramos el significado —**prosiguió Narcisa.

Bellatrix le miró con elocuencia, no estaba para sus juegos. —**Bueno al menos lo intentamos.**

—**Tendrás que hablar con Lestrange, Malfoy —**dijo Narcisa repentinamente.

—**Rodolphus no soporta a Lily ni en pintura —**espetó Bellatrix— **El centauro dijo que alguien se interpondría **—Narcisa miró a Bellatrix fijamente.

—**¿Petunia? —**especuló.

—**No…un tal, "Sustituto" —**dijo Bellatrix indiferente.

—**¿Un sustituto? —**habló Narcisa desconcertada, Bellatrix asintió lentamente—**. Malditos centauros.**

&-&-&

—**James, llevamos dos horas aquí sin movernos. Tengo hambre y me has estropeado la cita con Margaret —**se quejó el chico.

—**Pues la vieja, no se mueve —**gruñó James.

—**Y no se moverá. No dentro de las próximas siete horas —**exclamó Sirius.

—**¿Cómo sabes eso? —**preguntó James— **Según tú, no la conoces.**

—**No hay mucho que conocer de una indiferente al mundo. ¡Como diantres te lo meto en la cabeza! Evans es la tía más tibia que he conocido en mi vida —**le dijo Sirius firmemente.

—**Ese es el problema Sirius. Evans no encaja en la descripción tía tibia. Yo más diría que es una: fría salvaje bocazas.**

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —**¿Y como reaccionarias tú al ser atacado por una bola de pelotudos rastreros? **—espetó—. **A Evans el mundo le da totalmente igual. Ella no te jode si tú no la jodes, desde que la conocí, hace ya mucho tiempo: ella siempre ha sido reservada hasta con sus padres. No busca pleitos, ni amistades, pero…**

—**¿Pero? —**insistió James.

—**Es escabrosa cuando la molestas. De chico le tenía miedo —**comentó Sirius.

James frunció el ceño. Que el gran Don Juan: Sirius Black dijera que le tenía miedo a alguien; era sumamente alarmante, ya que su hermano generalmente era, descabelladamente temerario.

—**Ahora no se. Bueno si nos ponemos a recordar como peleó aquella vez, se te ponen los pelos de punta. Pero su ojos…sus ojos dan mucho de que hablar, no es la concha dura que aparenta ser —**meditó Sirius.

—**Vale. Pero nunca nadie le pone la mano encima a un merodeador sin pagar las consecuencias —**afirmó James firmemente. Sirius asintió— **¿Tienes idea de lo que está haciendo?**

Sirius y James miraron una vez más a la joven, que tenían por delante. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo ahí, tras la capa de invisibilidad de James, vigilando a Lily. Pero no había mucho que ver, porque la joven llevaba el mismo tiempo que ellos sentada en los terrenos del castillo mirando hacía lo que lucía ser el bosque, y algunas veces el cielo.

—**¿Acaso no le dolerá el trasero? —**preguntó de pronto Sirius.

—**¿Crees que ella tenga trasero? —**ironizó James.

Ambos chicos se miraron. De Lily Evans ninguno de los dos tenía "algo" digno de comentar. Las ropas de ella siempre eran oscuras, aún en días de clase. Al principio los profesores se quejaban, pero una carta de sus padres bastó para que le admitieran con sus colores siniestros. Jamás le habían vistó utilizar otro color que no fuera el negro.

En horas de clase llevaba el uniforme del colegio en completo negro, con la falda hasta las rodillas, botas militares, camisa con corbata negra, suéter y capa del mismo color. El único "accesorio" de color era el escudo de Slytherin en la capa. Los demás días iba vestida con vestidos hasta los talones, algunos lucían estar hechos a base de corsés, pero nunca se había puesto en ello. Ya que Evans siempre llevaba consigo capa, por tanto no lo sabían. Blusas de cuello de tortuga con mangas largas, escarolas y capas, algunas veces portaba minifaldas que no superaban el medio muslo, y generalmente con ellas ocupaba botas hasta la rodilla o mas haya de la rodilla. Justo cuando iban a preguntarse más cosas observaron que dos figuras salían del bosque.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? —**gruño una voz.

La siniestra joven alzó el rostro hacia su interruptora sin decir nada.

—**Vamos a la sala común.**

Pasaron dos minutos antes de que la peli-negra se decidiera a levantarse y reunirse con su prima.

—**¿Qué hacías fuera, a estas horas? —**inquirió la voz de nuevo. Los chicos pudieron reconocer a Bellatrix Black.

—**¿Qué hacían ustedes en el bosque? —**contestó Lily a modo de respuesta.

—**Perdiendo el tiempo —**murmuró Bellatrix como si recordara algo frustrante.

—**Se me ha roto la uña —**dijo Narcisa de pronto— **¿Puedes ayudarme Lily? **—pidió la joven estirando el brazo,

—**He olvidado mi varita.**

—**¡Una Slytherin nunca sale sin varita! —**exclamó Narcisa.

—**Si el Slytherin es tan cobarde como tu prometido, supongo que sí —**pronunció la joven impávida.

—**Mucho cuidado con lo que dices de Lucius —**le advirtió Narcisa.

—**No seas tonta Narcisa sabes que te acabaría de un solo golpe —**dijo Lily indiferente.

—**No pienso permitir que hables mal de Lucius.**

—**Lucy —**repitió la joven con suma ironía— **es una escoria y si hablo así de él, es porque así es. Incluso una sangre sucia tiene más dignidad que él.**

Narcisa lanzó un gruñido colocándose enfrente de Lily apuntándole con su varita.

—**No seas tonta Narcisa —**le recriminó Bellatrix tratando de mover el brazo de Narcisa.

—**Retráctate —**le ordenó la rubia.

—**Hasta un Hufflepuff de padres muggles tiene más dignidad que él, y es verdad —**afirmó la joven una vez más.

—**Mira Evans —**dijo Narcisa moviendo su varita.

—**Anda atácame —**le invitó Lily— **Sí, es que puedes.**

—**No —**dijo Bellatrix— **Narcisa, no puedes con ella…**

—**Voy a…voy a obligarte a retractarte.**

Lily sonrió maliciosamente. Narcisa abrió la boca para pronunciar un hechizo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano izquierda de Lily le golpeó el brazo derecho haciéndole perder la varita. Con el cuerpo, Lily empujó a Narcisa hacia atrás, y finalmente con la mano derecha le apunto con un fino y delgado cuchillo.

—**Lucius es menos que mierda.**

Bellatrix tomó a Narcisa por los hombros y la jalo hacia atrás. Ambas jóvenes caminaron rumbo a James y Sirius.

—**Voy a…** —dijo Narcisa molesta.

—**No te atrevas. Siempre lleva armas consigo, no es tonta. Incluso tiene un pequeño cuchillo debajo de su almohada. Te cortara el cuello antes de que intentaras hacerle algo —**afirmó Bellatrix.

&-&-&

—**Ya lo has escuchado —**dijo Sirius tirándose sobre el sofá de la sala común.

—**¿Quién diablos duerme con un cuchillo bajo la almohada? —**preguntó Remus.

—**Me sería incomodo —**murmuró Peter.

—**No te metas con esa chica. Es siniestra James —**dijo Nessa.

—**Vamos déjala en paz —**propuso Sirius— **Después de todo, tú la provocaste.**

—**¡Yo no la provoque! —**clamó James furioso— **Ella fue la que comenzó a bofetearme por su mala leche, y su frustración de no haber podido hacer nada contra Malfoy.**

—**Puedes resultar herido. No dudara ni un sólo segundo en rebanarte —**dijo Remus.

—**¿Y quien me creéis a mi¡Mahatma Ghandi! —**estalló el moreno— **Se defenderme. No soy un experto de pelas callejeras, pero tengo mis métodos¡Pardiez me conocen!**

—**Por eso mismo lo decimos James, sería una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y siento que podrías perder —**dijo Sirius nervioso.

—**¡Voy a vengarme! —**bramó James.

—**No James por favor, no lo hagas —**le pidió Remus.

—**¿Le tienen miedo a una Slytherin? —**preguntó James furioso.

—**Ehh..uu…pues, sí —**dijo Remus— **No es una Slytherin cualquiera —**añadió.

—**¡Me recachis! —**exclamó el joven— **Es sólo una altanera. Yo la vi temblar como gelatina bajo Lucius Malfoy. Si creéis que soy menos que esa serpiente rastrera…**

—**No dudamos de tu valentía, ni de nada —**aclaró Sirius— **Pero…**

—**Si Lucius Malfoy la hace temblar¡Yo haré que se hinque ante mi! . ¡Porque soy James Potter, y nada ni nadie, me toca sin pagar las consecuencias!**

—**Se te estas subiendo los humos a la cabeza —**gruñó Nessa— **No seas tonto James, esa…**

—**¡Es una mujer! —**exclamó el joven como argumento final.

—**Machista —**repuso Vanesa molesta— **Ella puede tener más fuerza que tú.**

—**¡Estas defendiendo a un Slytherin! —**dijo James como si la joven estuviera diciendo una blasfemia.

—**No, estoy defendiendo¡A una mujer! Crees que, por ser una chica, es más débil que tú.**

—**Te voy a demostrar que así es.**

—**Anda ve…quiero ver como te rompe el cuello¡Una mujer! —**le retó Vanesa.

—**¡.¡NO!.! —**gritaron Remus, Peter y Sirius a la vez.

—**Hermano…no hagas tonterías…estás… —**dijo Sirius mientras trataba de detener a James.

—**Suéltame Black…¡Ve a calentar faldas! O pantalones, lo que mejor te plazca —**exclamó James soltándose de Sirius— **No te atrevas a tocarme licántropo. —**James había dicho la palabra mágica para saltar a Remus olímpicamente.

—**Corre….quiero verte en la enfermería ¡Lloriqueando como de costumbre! —**dijo Vanesa molesta.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerró. Sirius y Remus no supieron que hacer.

—**¿Creen que deba ir por él? —**preguntó Sirius.

—**Es un gilipollas¡Atreverse a menospreciar a una mujer! —**exclamó Vanesa.

—**Pues bien pudieron haberlo discutido tranquilamente. No tenías porque lanzarlo a las manos de esa psicópata —**le recriminó Remus.

—**¡Le defiendes, defiendes sus ideas machistas! —**protestó la joven.

—**No confundas las cosas¡James puede salir seriamente lesionado! Esa chica nos la tiene jurada.**

—**Quizás así aprenda algo y de paso, también ustedes —**murmuró Vanesa indiferente.

—**Hiciste mal. Mejor dicho¡la cagaste! —**gruñó Remus.

—**Estás demente…quédate con tus amigos y sus ideas machistas —**dijo Vera indignada.

—**Eso estoy haciendo. —**Remus se cruzó de brazos y no le importo verla subir a su cuarto, sumamente enfadada y lanzando improperios en su contra.

&-&-&

La sala común estaba casi vacía. La vida de las serpientes siempre estaba en los cuartos, en la oscuridad. Se sentó en el sillón más próximo a la chimenea viendo el fuego verde crispar.

El ver salir a Bellatrix y a Narcisa del bosque le dio mala espina. Esas dos eran más peligrosas de lo que aparentaban ser ¿Qué era lo que estaban tramando? Algo le decía que las insistentes preguntas de Bellatrix sobre su familia y su forma de actuar iban ligados a esto. Estaban tocando terreno peligroso…y a todo esto ¿Para que deseaban saberlo? . ¿Qué ganaban con eso?

Un sombra opaco el brillo de las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común. Lily alzó la vista, el señor de las sonrisas…Severus Snape.

—**¿Qué coño quieres? —**preguntó directamente Lily.

—**Que poco tacto tienes Evans, no se como podrás lograr ser la "joya" de la familia. La más deseada de los Evans —**siseó el joven.

—**Eso a ti, poco te importa —**contestó Lily.

—**No lo niego. Hay otras cosas que deseo de ti —**dijo Snape sonriendo.

—**Lo que sea, no puedo dártelo Snape**

—**Yo creo que sí. Me pegunto, que diría Dumbledore si se entera —**soltó Snape venenosamente.

—**¿Qué se enterara de que?**

—**No eres nada tonta…a comparación de la idiota de tu hermana —**dijo Snape

—**Mi hermana es una idiota, no lo niego —c**omentó la joven indiferente.

—**Sabes, con esto encaja aquel….mítico cuadro de la "joya" de la familia. La más desea…tu carne, es deseable —**pronunció lentamente el chico mirando a Lily lascivamente— **Pero no pagan por tu carne, si por tus "artes".**

—**Todas las chicas de mi clase estudiamos, pintura, canto, tocamos por lo menos un instrumento y tenemos un gusto refinado por las cosas —**dijo Lily fríamente.

—**Tú sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Hay formas de hacerte nuestra Evans. Tú hermana, por ejemplo —**comenzó a decir Severus.

—**Mi hermana tiene a su bola de masa. No intentéis amenazarme con eso, ir con gilipolleses a otra persona —**le cortó rudamente la joven— **Te recomiendo ser prudente Snape. No vaya a ser que….ya sabes: "la curiosidad mato al gato" y vaya que eres el gato.**

Lily se levantó rápidamente y giró sobre sus talones.

—**No se quien de ustedes me da más asco —**dijo Lily altivamente.

—**Aquí no esta tu…amiguito Gryffindor —**dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

—**Lo conoces más que tú que yo Malfoy. O debería decir…que conoces más a su varita, ya deben ser viejos amigos ¿no? —**soltó burlonamente Lily.

La cara pálida de Malfoy se tiño de rosa—**. Mucho cuidado Evans, recuerda que este castillo tiene muchos lugares en los que podría entrenarte…para que te comportes como debe de ser —**le amenazó Malfoy.

Lily dio un paso hacia atrás y se escabullo como mejor pudo de la sala común. Sólo de recordar su último encuentro cercano con Malfoy, los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Caminó rápidamente hasta su cuarto, y se encerró en este.

Había sido una noche bastante larga. Malfoy, Snape, Narcisa, estaba cansada. Necesitaba relajarse, encendió un incienso esperando poder dispersar sus pensamientos por completo. Cuando el suave humo comenzó a elevarse lentamente hacia el techo, la joven se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Se quitó el ligero vestido de color negro y lo tiro al suelo, inmediatamente después se desnudo por completo. Y como en todas las noches, se tapó únicamente con una ligera sábana oscura. Deposito su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Era ahora o nunca. El momento de la venganza había llegado. Avanzó lo más silencioso que pudo. Tanteando hábilmente en la oscuridad del cuarto, no entendía como ella podía estar en un lugar como aquel en donde, ni siquiera podía ver la palma de su mano. Cautelosamente se colocó en su lugar, saco la varita y…

Se levantó de inmediato cubriéndose con la sábana. Estaba en su cuarto, no sabía quien era, o que era, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo, casi podía olerlo. La joven metió la mano debajo de la almohada y la cerró fuertemente a la empuñadura metálica. La arrastró hacia sus piernas lentamente para finalmente alzarla.

A duras penas había logrado esquivarle, la joven no era tonta. Ya lo había sentido y había hecho el primer movimiento. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, debajo de la almohada ella escondía un pequeño cuchillo, pequeño pero mortal. Si no se equivocaba, en ese momento estaba de espaldas a ella. Tenía que hacerla soltar el arma. Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo resultaba inútil. Él llevaría la desventaja, tendría que tomarla por sorpresa. Antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, se concentró en aquella situación. Puso a su mente a trabajar al máximo, parpadeó ligeramente, el olor que inundaba la habitación era agradable, suave, ligero, tranquilizador, le relajaba los sentidos. El joven volvió de pronto el pensamiento a la situación actual se le había; ocurrido un idea.

La estaba observando, le estaba esperando. Tenía que moverse ya, pero¿Qué hacer? No sabía su ubicación, podía estar en cualquier lado. Aunque si se atrevía a atacarle, ella le sorprendería con un cuchillazo. La joven parpadeó ligeramente, relajó los hombros, así como los sentidos. Se sentía totalmente relajada, un brillo intenso se puso delante de ella. La joven lanzó el arma sin meditarlo dos veces, esperaba un grito de dolor pero sólo se escucho un seco golpe metálico ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Dos fuertes manos le jalonearon los brazos hacia atrás. Una mano le cubrió la boca y la otra le aprisionaron los brazos. Forcejeó con su enemigo violentamente, intentando soltarse de él, pero sus brazos eran fuertes tenazas que se negaban a soltarle. Aún así logró soltarse.

Busco desesperadamente con sus manos algo que pudiera ayudarle en medio de una lucha de manotazos que buscaban detenerla. Al no encontrar nada útil, buscó desesperadamente el cuerpo de su enemigo. Cuando sus manos dieron con las piernas de éste. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue clavarle las uñas fuertemente. Su enemigo gimió terriblemente, la joven bajo de la cama con la sábana enrollada en el cuerpo. Caminó torpemente hacia la puerta en busca de una salida. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y giro este rápidamente.

Tironeó con fuerza de la puerta desesperadamente tratando de abrirla por la fuerza. Había olvidado que la puerta estaba encantada para no poder ser abierta, antes de que pudiera pensar en una segunda escapatoria una mano le jaloneo el brazo izquierdo obligándola a dar media vuelta. Su enemigo la tironeó fuertemente hacia sí. Lily se resistió torpemente, al verse avanzar con la sábana entre las piernas. Abanicó los brazos tratando se soltarse de su enemigo, pero sólo consiguió golpearlo esporádicamente en diversos lugares. Ganando como respuesta un empujón por la espalda. La sábana se le enredo entre las piernas y fue a caer de bruces al pie de la cama.

A duras penas se levantó con la respiración un tanto agitada, cuando el enemigo le tomó por la cintura, le dio media vuelta para tenerla frente a frente. Alzó los brazos para acertar diversos golpes, que fueron detenidos por poderosas manos.

Golpe de suerte o gracia, pero entre sus manos tenía los delicados y ligeros brazos de la joven. El chico estaba pensando su siguiente movimiento, cuando un golpe en la ingle le fue dado. El joven se quejó levemente, soltando los brazos de la chica, que de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él arañándole, y dando manotazos al aire. La chica se defendía fieramente, sin otra opción en mente. El joven siguió sus instintos de sobre vivencia y cuando tuvo oportunidad, soltó una fuerte bofetada.

Cual látigo castigador, el golpe que recibió en la mejilla le volteó el rostro por completo. Su tobillo resbaló con la suave sábana negra que caía sobre sus pies. Sus brazos dibujaron un arco en el cielo. Su espalda y cabeza cayeron pesadamente en el colchón produciendo un golpe hueco. El calor del ardor de su cara le hizo enfurecer por completo. Nunca nadie, ningún maldito desconocido le había puesto una mano encima. La chica se incorporó rápidamente para atacar.

Se montó sobre la joven sin meditarlo, se asustó un poco al sentir el jalón que esta le dio al agarrar erróneamente su camisa que termino hecha jirones. El joven tanteó el terreno, y le soltó un leve manotazo, que apenas si le rozó el rostro a la joven, pero fue suficiente para ganarse un tremendo arañazo, que fue desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo.

Sintió el cuerpo de la joven desvanecerse casi entre sus dedos. Con el filo de ambas manos, le había golpeado fuertemente en la traquea aturdiéndola lo suficiente, para hacerla caer a la cama indefensa.

La joven abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía el cuello. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y la fuerte luz le obligo a cerrar los ojos por completo. Sintió como la luz se alejaba de su rostro lentamente y volvió a abrir los ojos recuperando vagamente el sentido. Observó a su alrededor, la figura que estaba ante ella, era corpulenta, de hombros anchos y rectos, cuerpo fornido y brazos fuertes. En definitiva era un chico, no podía ser otra cosa. Recordando su penosa situación, ella se sintió sumamente indignada y, ligeramente asustada.

Estaba en la cama, debajo de un hombre, que en ese momento le sostenía los brazos con sus manos arriba de la cabeza. De piernas abiertas, para evitar que intentara golpear sus partes nobles y para rematar, completamente desnuda.

Observó a la joven exhalar un resoplido de enojo. El chico se sentía ligeramente satisfecho ¡Le había ganado! . ¡Le había ganado a la perra más grande de toda Slytherin! No había sido nada fácil, pero lo había logrado. Estaba apunto de saborear su victoria, el chico bajo su rostro hasta el de la joven, y de la mejor manera que pudo, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Al contacto con aquellos hielos de color verde, el joven experimento un escalofrió que le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal.

Sin dejarse intimidar por una chica de corbata verde, James Potter sonrió sardónicamente a su contrincante ampliamente. Estaba apunto de abrir la boca para soltar el veneno, cuando con el estomago y la pelvis la joven trato de empujarle. El chico se desconcentro, y no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que la slytherin, le mordiera la nariz.

—**Aaarrrggg —**gruñó inminentemente.

Se llevó las manos instintivamente a la nariz. Cuando la chica se sintió libre de su prisionero se incorporó lista para atacar de nuevo. Le empujó con amabas manos, pero el pectoral del joven le hizo frente y apenas si se movió, por respuesta, recibió un brusco empujón.

Quince minutos pasaron los jóvenes en una encarnizada batalla, de mordizqueos, arañazos, empujones y bofetadas, antes de que comenzaran a notar el ambiente húmedo, pesado y sofocante. La frente de James comenzó a derramar pequeñas gotitas de sudor frió que se mezclaban y tocaban el cuerpo de la joven, que se estremecía con aquel frió contacto.

James harto de aquella batalla, lanzó sin preámbulos una nueva fuerte bofetada a la cara de la joven haciéndole caer nuevamente a la cama por completo. La chica exhaló un leve gemido de dolor. James se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella aprisionándola entre él y la cama.

Era su última oportunidad. Un golpe y de nuevo una mordida en la nariz. Como mejor se las arregló, le asestó un manotazo en el pecho desnudo del joven que sonó como suena una palmada en la pared. Escuchó un pequeño grito de parte del joven. Antes de que el grito se esfumara, la joven abrió la boca, y se incorporó tratando de atrapar la nariz del chico.

Y sin duda lo atrapó, pero no en el lugar que ella esperaba. Su lengua se encontró con un miembro húmedo, calido y suave. Sus labios se pegaron a algo hecho exactamente del mismo material, los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, por unos instantes. No había dado con la nariz de James Potter¡sino con su boca!

Salvaje, arrebatado y fugaz. Así fue el beso que James Potter recibió de Lily Evans. Aunque nunca lo había pensado, aquel ligero roce fue capaz de hacerle perder la razón por completo. Encima de una mujer desnuda, él semidesnudo, y la chica moviéndose tan salvajemente…se cumplió la ley: hormona mata neurona.

Sintiéndose estúpida, la joven se separó su boca de la del chico. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar, las manos del chico se colocaron en su nuca y pegaron de nuevo sus labios a los de él.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, pero sin embargo esto no impidió que el chico pudiera juguetear y aprisionar el labio inferior de la joven. Lentamente James fue apoderándose del labio inferior de la joven que se resistía por entero a él. La luz de la varita perdida de James a duras penas alumbraba el lugar, pero daba la suficiente luz para que James observara los ojos cerrados de la chica. Sonrió divertido ante aquella expresión mezcla de suplica y arrogancia. Inflexible por su terquedad, James se vio obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Tomó aire y con suma fuerza mordió el labio de la joven.

Por instinto, al ser humana y contar con nervios sensibles en aquel lugar, la joven abrió la boca. Antes de que empezara, si quiera a quejarse, la lengua de James Potter se le metió hasta la garganta.

Para tratar de quitárselo de encima comenzó a golpearle constantemente el pecho con sus manos. Sin embargo él parecía no sentirlo, pues por más golpes desesperados que ella daba, éste seguía besándole intensamente dejándola casi sin respiración. Bajando los brazos a la cama, producto del cansancio y la falta de aire.

La soltó suavemente depositando delicadamente su cabeza en la almohada. La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados ligeramente y su respiración era levemente agitada. Su pecho se abultaba y bajaba rítmicamente, a una velocidad frenética una y otra vez, lleno de ligeras gotitas de sudor, que brillaban ante la tenue y suave brillante luz de su varita perdida, por algún lugar de la habitación.

Trataba de recuperar los sentidos por completo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba una pesada nube le abrumaba cada vez más y más. Parpadeó varias veces, para tratar de despertar los sentidos, pero por el contrario estos le abandonaron casi por completo. Un aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas en el oído. Se sentía tan bien. La joven sonrió ligeramente meneando suavemente la cabeza; aquello no estaba nada bien, no podía perder la cabeza en un momento así, estaba…estaba…¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Aquellas manos le hacían estremecerse por completo, la calidez de su lengua mantenía a punto de ebullición la temperatura de su cuerpo, cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, cada sensación, le hacían perderse cada vez más en un remolino de sensaciones desconocidas y excitantes, que le hacían entregarse por completo a aquel completo desconocido.

Suave, fuerte y delgada, ese era la figura que debajo de él, se dejaba llevar por un camino por él bien conocido, y constantemente recorrido. Las manos de ella recorrían lascivamente su bien formado cuerpo, torpe pero brutalmente lo tocaban por todos lados, haciéndole sentir muchas cosas por todas partes. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a estas, únicamente tenía la seguridad de quererlo seguir sintiendo.

Observando esas lápidas de roca verdes, se dio cuenta que con ella no debía ser un caballero. No había necesidad de tratarla con delicadeza, si no por el contrario, con suma rudeza.

&-&-&

Giró sobre las mantas tratando de hacer calor humano. Ese día la torre había amanecido exageradamente helada, se estaba congelando. Jaló las mantas de su cama envolviéndose en ellas; eran suaves…muy suaves, y frías. Trató de calentarse una vez más. Entre abrió los ojos, debía de ser aún de madrugada, porque todo estaba completamente oscuro ¡Hasta las mantas rojas se veían negras! Giró una vez más y sintió un ligero ardor en la espalda, mmm….no recordaba haberse hecho algún daño. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se pasó la mano por los cabellos. Fue cuando escucho aquella respiración ligeramente agitada¿Remus? . ¿Sirius? O tal vez Peter teniendo una pesadilla, se incorporó lentamente.

Su vista era nublada, sobras grises era lo único que veían. Estiro la mano para tomar los lentes del buró, que se encontraba a lado de su cama, pero ¡No había nada! Ni siquiera el buró. Miró hacia su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar, no había doseles, no estaban las camas de sus compañeros ¡No había nada! Se levantó de la cama enrollándose una sábana en la cintura. Giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con la silueta de una mujer.

Era una figura alta, delgada, de cabellos largos, con bata negra como todo lo de su alrededor. Cuales fuegos pirotécnicos los recuerdos le estallaron en la cabeza. Un destelló, el frió del metal, ambos combatientes luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, el dolor, su cuerpo desnudo bajo su peso, la suavidad de su piel, la fuerza de su pasión, la violencia del asalto, la rudeza de sus movimientos, la manos de ella sujetando con intensidad las sábanas, como si quisiera parar, pero al mismo tiempo rogando por más, sus cuerdas vocales emitiendo fuertes gemidos eróticos. Con el simple recuerdo de aquella noche los bajos instintos se le reanimaban. Sí, pedían a gritos más¡Al diablo con los protocolos! . ¡Al diablo con la caballerosidad! . ¡Al diablo con su puñetera casa!

Fue como caer del cielo al infierno en tres microsegundos ¡Era una Slytherin! . ¡Una rastrera y asquerosa perra inmunda Slytherin! Tenía un orgullo que defender, él nunca tocaba a las de corbatas verdes….aunque ella llevara puesta una corbata negra. Se llevó una mano a la frente haciendo resonancia en el lugar.

Ella se volteó vertiginosamente. Su bata se elevó elegantemente formando un circulo. Al principio los pliegues de la bata cubrían ligeramente a la joven, pero cuando la gravedad y la inercia hicieron efecto, el chico notó que la joven sólo se la había sobrepuesto, y que debajo de ella no había absolutamente nada. James subió la vista lentamente por los pies de la joven, eran blancos con pequeños deditos. No sabía que más…no había puesto ayer demasiado interés en sus pies. Ascendió por las líneas que formaban sus piernas¡y que piernas! . ¡Que muslos! Tan fuertes, tan calidos tan…húmedos, sintió la cabeza girar cuando su vista paso por la unión de sus piernas, hasta entonces reparo en el ligero detalle de que ella no tenia…ni un sólo vello en todo el cuerpo…no que lo recordara, y cuando digo en todo el cuerpo, es en TODO. Bueno aquello le daba un toque…sexy. Sin muchos ánimos de continuar su recorrido ascendió por la pelvis, el vientre, el torso y…si seguía mirando podría jurar que no sólo se excitaría si no que hasta se correría. Después de todo porque no….tocar, si….Tocar ¡No, no, no, no, no, ella Slytherin!

James la observó mover los labios, lucía…¿Preocupada? . ¿Nerviosa? . ¿Tensa? Él dio un paso hacia enfrente, ella se cubrió con la bata el cuerpo. —**Ni una palabra de esto a nadie —**le advirtió James.

—**Debería matarte —**gruñó Lily. James alzó una ceja— **Te lo advertí Potter, no me hables, no me toques, no me molestes y…y…ahora.**

—**Hasta te he follado —**soltó el joven frescamente, casi con burla— **No quiero verme en líos con una tía tan… **—¿Qué le podía decir? Claramente las palabras fría, fea y frígida no pegan ni con un celo mágico— **Serpiente como tú.**

—**Eres…**

—**Estamos en las manos del otro. Lo cual déjame decirte Evans es…completamente escabroso. Eres una tía que da miedo de sólo verte, pero no te creas que soy menos que tú. Soy un merodeador y cada palabra que digo se toma como la verdad en esta escuela, no me costara nada divulgarlo al exterior —**acotó James fríamente— **Después de todo, la que sale perdiendo aquí eres tú, yo únicamente puedo decir que tuve un ligero…"percance" con una Slytherin, pero tú… **—A James se le ilumino la mente¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? "_Selecto hace referencia no sólo a fiel y obediente. Si no dócil, dedicada, etc. de esas que esperan el regreso del marido en casa con una sonrisa, y se somete a todos sus caprichos. Además asegura que es virgen" _resonó en su cabeza la voz de Sirius nuevamente. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

—**No diré nada —**dijo Lily apretando los dientes. James alzó la cabeza altivamente esperando algo más— **Y no te tocare, si tú no me tocas.**

—**Supongo que viniendo de ti es algo —**murmuró James— **Y no te preocupes no te tocare **—comentó el joven— **De momento **—añadió con malicia.

Lily soltó un resoplido de enojo, por muchas ganas que tuviera de matarle no podría mover ni un solo dedo, y si hacían un movimiento en falso; Potter podría destruirla. En menudo dilema había caído.

&-&-&

—**Ya fui con Pomfrey, y me dijo diez veces que no había ido nadie a la enfermería anoche —**dijo Remus preocupado en el gran vestíbulo.

—**¿Crees que aún no hayan descubierto el cuerpo? —**preguntó Sirius.

—**No seas tonto —**gruñó Remus— **¿Dónde puede estar?**

—**Quizás Evans lo enterró en alguna parte —**sugirió Peter y Sirius tomó a Remus por los hombros para tranquilizarle.

—**No puede hacer eso¡la expulsarían! —**exclamó Sirius— **Es ilógico.**

—**Ya…ya lo había pensado —**dijo Remus quitándose las manos de Sirius.

—**O quizás esta en algún lugar agonizante —**agregó Peter.

Remus y Sirius se miraron horrorizados ante la idea de que su querido amigo Prongs, estuviera por algún lugar de Hogwarts agonizante.

—**¿Por qué diantres se tuvo que llevar el condenado mapa? —**se quejó Sirius.

—**Porque probablemente no quiere ser molestado —**dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—**¡Prongs! —**exclamaron los tres merodeadores. James tuvo que detener a un Sirius efusivo, que se le acercaba a abrazarle.

—**Ya, ya…¿A que viene tanto parloteo? —**se quejó el chico.

—**¡Ingrato! Estábamos preocupadísimos por ti, y tú lo pagas con tales palabras de insolencia. Creímos que ya te habían aplicado la setentava de la inquisición —**soltó Sirius.

—**¿Quién? —**les cuestionó James caminando hacia el comedor.

—**¡Pues quien más, Evans! —**soltó Peter.

—**¡Aaaahhhh¿Creían que me había derrotado? —**inquirió James molesto.

—**No…hombre, bueno tal vez. Es que, como no pisaste el cuarto anoche —**dijo Sirius.

—**Y siendo lo que es —**murmuró Remus.

James frunció la nariz molesto y se quejó ligeramente, había olvidado el enorme moretón que debía tener.

—**¡Corazón de melón! —**chilló una voz en pleno comedor.

James estuvo apunto de soltar una majadería en pleno comedor, cuando la chica se le encimo sobre la espalda.

—**Alysha…Alysha, mi corazón —**dijo James quitándosela de encima— **Buenos días. Tengo que desayunar a aprisa, sino quiero llegar tarde a mi clase. Así que, sino te importa y aunque suene un poco frió ¿Deseas algo? **—le preguntó el joven.

—**Sólo…darte los buenos días —**dijo Alysha agarrándole por los pómulos y besándole en los labios visiblemente lastimados.

Los chicos no pudieron comentar nada hasta la clase de encantamientos, en la cual había pocos estudiantes y generalmente practicaban alejados los unos de los otros.

—**No los veo trabajar señores —**murmuró Flitwick tras sus nucas.

—**¡Arg! —**se quejó James— **Podría…trabajar mejor, si las sillas fueran menos incomodas**.

—**Levite —**pronunció Sirius haciendo su cojín correr por toda la mesa de su escritorio.

Flitwick se fue del lugar un poco más contento.

—**¿Qué tienes James? Todas las clases te la has pasado moviéndote constantemente.**

—**Me arde la espalda cuando se roza con algo¡joder! —**se quejó el chico.

—**Ya decía yo, que un simple moretón en la nariz o un par de arañazos en la cara, era muy poco, para haberte enfrentado a Evans —**dijo Remus.

—**¿Y como fue? —**preguntó Sirius.

El cojín de James salió volando del otro lado de la habitación

—**Amp…pues fue….bien genial. Voy por mi cojín —**dijo James lentamente.

El chico caminó tratando de no pensar en la pregunta de sus amigos, pero el caso es que tenía que inventarse algo, bueno y creíble ¡Jamás les soltaría la verdad! Aquello era un secreto que iba a llevarse a la tumba, por tanto….tomó su cojín.

—**Hola James —**dijo una joven de Ravenclaw saludándole.

—**Hola preciosa —**contestó James sonriendo— **¿Cómo has estado?**

—**Oh James tu siempre tan gracioso…pero sabes que, Alysha es mi amiga —**comentó la joven.

—**Si bueno, pero no es celosa —**murmuró el joven— **Anda…venías a decirme algo ¿no?**

La joven sonrió dulcemente. —**La fiesta de Halloween que se celebrará dentro de poco y, quería saber si, podían conseguir…ya sabes un poco de diversión "refrescante".**

—**¡Ah eso! Claro, porque me lo pediste tú, lo llevare —**dijo James.

—**Gracias James, eres muy amable —**murmuró la joven desapareciendo.

—**Tome asiento señor Potter —**le dijo Flitwick.

James miró a sus amigos que le esperaban impacientes y, sin muchos ánimos de regresar se sentó en la banca más próxima.

—**Tan renuente como de costumbre Evans** —siseó una voz a las espaldas de James, lejos de él, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que él pudiera escuchar.

—**Lucius has el favor de ahogarte en una bañera —**le contestó la joven.

—**Tú y yo…mi querida prima. —**La joven lanzó un gruñido de repulsión— **Sabes que no puedes negar el llamado de la sangre…¡oh! Pero es verdad…sólo un hombre puede sentirlo, o una mujer como Bella. Pero tú el "ganado selecto" no puede sentir, es vacío y hueco por dentro; sólo un hermoso adorno del cual presumir. —**Diversas risas se escucharon— **Porque lo sabes no, tú no vales nada.**

—**Tus palabras no me afectan Malfoy —**dijo Evans roncamente.

—**¿Y como van hacerlo? Si tú no puedes entender eso, un jarrón no entiende las palabras —**James reconoció la voz de la bola de masa de Vernon Durlsey.

—**Me sorprende que un cerdo con peluca como tú, sí —**murmuró Lily.

—**Él al menos es un animal tú….ni a eso llegaras —**pronunció venenosamente Lestrange— **Eres…tan importante como el tapete de la entrada.**

—**No, creo que el tapete es mas útil —**dijo Vernon divertido.

James giró lentamente tratando de no ser visto, y de reojo miró la expresión impávida de Evans ¿Cómo podía dejar que le insultaran de esa manera? La joven miraba al frente del salón, rehusando a ver la cara de quienes le insultaban.

—**Aahh Evans, desde ahora no podrás hablar más, aquí en está carta —**dijo Lucius enseñándole una carta a Lily—**. Tú madre…ha mandado que yo, expresamente vigile cada uno de tus movimientos, uno en falso y…tendré que imponerte un castigo —**dijo Lucius divertido.

El profesor Flitwick, en ése momento interrumpió a Lucius, anunciando, el fin de la clase.

—**Lily vamos a ir a los jardines ¿vienes? —**dijo Petunia.

—**¿Los jarrones caminan? —**preguntó Lestrange.

—**Si los hechizas, sí —**dijo Vernon.

—**Deja de estar diciendo bolotudeces Dursley —**gruñó Bellatrix.

—**Lestrange —**se quejó Vernon mirando a Rodolphus.

—**Bellatrix sólo le aclarábamos a tu…jarrón que se hace llamar Lilian, que de ahora en adelante por orden expresa de su madre le cuidaremos —**dijo Rodolphus en tono de; "no te metas, sino quieres salir tú también insultada".

—**Para que aprendas a no andar de altanera. Deberás aprender a obedecer como todas las de tu clase —**dijo Lucius despreciablemente— **Limítate a ser lo que eres, un simple y mero adorno **—Flitwick salió del salón y Lucius Malfoy le lanzó a Lily una bofetada.

—**Atrévete a tocarme; ¡Y juro que te mato! —**dijo Lily fríamente.

—**Vuelve a pararme la mano y le diré a tu madre que eres una pequeña traidora —**dijo Lucius.

"**No lo soy, y no he hecho nada para serlo **—dijo la joven firmemente.

—**Ella me creara a mi, y serás rebajada al nivel de…ése sucio y traidor Black —**dijo Lucius, Lily por primera vez se giró a ver a Lucius— **Y créeme que no querrás pasar por lo que le hacen a las mujeres que traicionan de tal manera a su sangre, aun con tu gran farsa de tía dura se que sufrirás. Créeme Evans, el sentirte jarrón en éste momento, no se compara con lo que te pueden llegar hacer, y sabes perfectamente que no me lo estoy inventando, tu misma lo has visto **— terminó de decir Lucius fríamente. La joven pareció levantarse de su asiento, cuando Lucius soltó otra bofetada esta vez dando en el blanco—**. Dame un motivo para castigarte Evans, y lo vas a lamentar.**

—**Al parecer la gran "joya" de los Evans, pierde todo el poder —**se burló Vernon.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

WWWWWWWeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiii!!!!!!!! XXXXXDDDD a que esta pa reírse, me encanto hacer este capi…y me muero de ganas por llegar al momento sublime….de esta historia, (Kirsche pone cara de maldita…si es que eso todavía se puede XD) apartir de aquí, las cosas toman un rumbo diferente, un poco…dado que Lily tendrá que "tolerar" a James, pero…aaaahhh, como es la vida, tan, tan, tan…irónica. XD

Se despide de ustedes de momento:

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

**Reviews:**

**Clawy, Gerulita Evans, Lamister, Ginebra, Angie-Ayanami:** a ustedes se les responde por medio de reply, so si no les llega avísenme, chao.

**Tomoe**: Holitas guapa¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, wwwee, aquí actualizando para tortura de mis lectores adictos XD, pa hacer las cosas mas cardiacas…no cardiacas son las cosas en Waft Wag Wind, dale…que tienes dos precioso fincs que leer, soy buena en este momento…porque…es el mes de del amor¡y la amistad! Jejeje, en fin…veamos…ahora si comencemos a responder, Sirius como bien dices es bi-sexual osease…anda con cualquiera tiene líos de faldas y pantalones XD que de momento traiga mas pantalones que faldas es diferente, pero le gusta caldear de ambos…XD

Lucius…un personaje importante aunque hay uno que pronto se nos revelara…no digo mas, los secretos de los Evans, mmm mejor di hablar el 30 de abril oh es el momento mas sublime del finc¡todos me odiares! Ya te imaginaras el capitulo…para muchos quedara a la mitad XXXDDD soy mala, mala malísima ¡y me encanta serlo! Esperando tus reviews de ambos fincs tu gran amiga Kirsche.

**SakuraPinkPrincess:** Wolas chica! Veamos…Sirius esta interesado en Lily…si de cierto modo, cree que Lily es como él, pero en realidad ella tiene otros motivos para mantenerse alejada de los demás, se puede decir que son similares…si y no, bueno pronto veréis conforme avance la historia te darás cuenta de la verdad, weno chula nos vemos.

Despidiéndose cordialmente de todos ustedes

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

-

-

-

Dejad Reviews! No seas malitos!!! please


	6. Santo Grial

Capitulo 6: Santo Grial

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_¿Por qué, oh Dios, esos continuos rechazos y esa ira contra el rebaño de tu redil?"_

_(Salmo 74)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Alysha salió corriendo del lugar de la mano de James, aquella noche había sido sencillamente perfecta.

—**Corre, antes que McGonagall nos vea —**dijo James entre risas.

—**Le dije a Melina que la idea de la fiesta en un salón de clases era terrible, castigaran a muchos —**murmuró Alysha.

—**Pero no a nosotros —**apuntó James divertido, arrinconándola en un pasillo.

—**Vamos a tu cuarto —**pidió la joven dándole un suave beso en los labios. James sonrió complacido, llevando a Alysha por diversos pasadizos secretos.

—**Te he extrañado mucho James —**susurró acariciando la espalda del James.

—**Es porque tu has querido —**dijo James gravemente, deteniéndose para volver a besar a Alysha.

—**No volverá a suceder —**prometió abrazándose a James.

El joven rogó, para que sus amigos no estuvieran en su cuarto. Suponía que Sirius ésa noche; sí la pasaba fuera del cuarto, con un chico o una chica. Remus….uuumm, quien sabe, con eso de que había roto con Vanesa, no podía predecirlo. Peter…lo más seguro es que McGonagall lo detuviera, o se fuera con la primera que se dejara.

Alysha y James entraron al cuarto completamente vació.

Las manos de Alysha acariciaron a James suavemente sintiéndolo placidamente, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no se besaban con tanta vehemencia, Alysha recordaba perfectamente las caricias de antaño. Tan suaves, tan tiernas, tan estimulantes.

James condujo a Alysha hasta su cama. La joven cayó suavemente sobre las sábanas de color rojo. Los cabellos rubios de la joven le bañaron delicadamente, James se colocó sobre ella, sus manos le recorrieron suavemente el cuerpo de su, ¿ahora? Novia. Comenzó besándole el cuello, ascendiendo lentamente por éste. Las manos de ella se adentraban por su camisa jugando con sus sensaciones. James llegó al mentón de Alysha, el cual probó con anhelante deseo, las manos de ella se aferraron a su espalda. James gimió suavemente, el tenue dolor en su espalda le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Alysha fue quien le besó esta vez, sus besos eran ardientes y deliciosos. James pasó suavemente su lengua por los labios de ella, una de sus manos subió al rostro de Alysha.

Era suave…como el lino, más no como seda, su piel era; tersa como la carnosidad del durazno, más no como la piel del durazno, su voz era; un suave gemido deseable, no un suave canto excitante, sus besos eran; cálidos y dulces, pero no pasionales y candentes, sus pechos eran; grandes y apetecibles, más no firmes y redondos, sus caricias eran; sensacionales, pero con la terrible ausencia de la entrega, la joven le deseaba, más no le necesitaba.

James se incorporó suavemente. Alysha se quitó por completo la blusa. James miró a la chica que tenía bajo sí. Era hermosa sin duda, tan dulce, tan tierna tan…empalagosa. A su mente vino el recuerdo de unos blancos dedos aferrándose a su nuca, encajándole con fuerza unas uñas; que rogaban por fuerza y violencia, después unos labios saboreando etéreamente su piel, la extasía del deseo neto en concentración.

La joven se le pegó al pecho y quitándole la camisa se lo acarició sublimemente. No había curiosidad, no había fervor, no había arrebato, mucho menos ardor, sólo…un simple acto, por varios años practicado.

Estaba demente…en que momento se ponía a recordar aquella noche, tenía a Alysha en su cama esperando a ser tomada y…y por más que se lo planteara una y otra vez, terminaba siendo…aburrido.

—**¿James? —**preguntó Alysha desconcertada.

El joven tomó con violencia la muñeca derecha de la joven.

—**Me estás haciendo daño —**murmuró la chica.

No…con ella necesitaba ser el hipócrita caballero inglés frívolo, sin ardor, sin pasión sin sabor. Inmediatamente le soltó la muñeca y se levantó del lugar sin más.

Alysha se quedó desconcertada ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se levantó un tanto confundida.

—**Vete —**le ordenó James firmemente— **Por favor, no quiero verte.**

—**James…**

—**¡Acaso no me escuchaste, largo! —**gritó James, molesto consigo mismo

Alysha tomó su blusa colocándosela correctamente, iba a decirle algo a James pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

&-&-&

—**En que piensas Bellatrix —**murmuró Narcisa.

—**Mmmm, sólo me preguntaba cuando seria el mejor día para iniciar —**dijo Bella sonriendo.

—**Iniciar ¿Qué? —**le cuestionó.

—**Elevar mi propia plegaria al cielo…eso.**

Narcisa miró a su hermana desconcertada. Bellatrix nunca había rezado en su vida…es más dudaba en que creyera en algún dios.

—**¿Te sientes bien? —**fue lo único que a la rubia platinada se le ocurrió preguntar.

—**Narcisa…porque no vas a ver como se encuentra Malfoy, ahora que su humor y su ego han mejorado, quizás hasta se anime a darte algunos besitos —**se burló Bellatrix.

Las mejillas de Narcisa se tiñeron de rosa violentamente, la joven salió del cuarto de Bellatrix más que furiosa. La joven de cabellos negros sonrió divertida, le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hermana.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con seguro, se hincó en el lugar más apartado de su cuarto en donde no había nada, hizo un círculo de tierra oscura. Colocó algunas cosas más al centro y finalmente encendió un incienso.

—**Al espíritu naciente llamo. Eleva el poder, eleva mi petición por el aire, que lo que ya esté contaminado, por el recuerdo inminente, se corroa.**

&-&-&

Miró la cama desde la bañera. Desde aquel día no había podido conciliar un buen sueño, y es que la fría temperatura de las sábanas le hacia recordar lo cálida que había estado una noche. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, ella no podía estar pensando en "eso" aunque…tampoco debió de haberlo permitirlo, pero…había muchas cosas que se suponían no debían ser y lo eran.

Como el hecho de que ahora tuviera a Lucius de niñera ¡Que…deshonra! Por no decir algo más fuerte, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a su madre? Sabía perfectamente que ella no toleraba a Lucius, le caía muy mal. Suponía que había sido idea de su padre, él siempre la había tratado como lo que era la "joya" de la familia, el maldito "ganado selecto" era por lo único por lo que valía.

Suspiró pesadamente, así que eso era lo único que ella representaba; dinero y un mero lindo objeto, después de tanta arrogancia, tanta estirpe, tanta clase, para el mundo tenía la importancia de un mueble. Pero eso no podía ser posible ¿o si? Ella…sentía, no, no era verdad ella no sentía alegría, había olvidado lo que era sentirse triste, preocupada, cansada o inclusive satisfecha por algo, sólo algunas veces sentía irritabilidad, pero muy raras veces y generalmente era Malfoy el que lo lograba, porque ni odio por ellos sentía. Sus gestos y reacciones era meras imitaciones de sentimientos que en teoría debía sentir, repetía lo mismo que le habían enseñado, hablaba como le habían instruido, decía que Malfoy era menos que Hufflepuff de sangre sucia…porque no se parecía al arrogante aristócrata que debía ser, no era fuerte, inteligente y frió…era idiota, sin cesera pero si frió…sin embargo, aberración por él no sentía.

Aspiró el olor de las esencias del baño, a tierra húmeda que raro…pensaba que había puesto esencia de azucenas. Quizás tuvieran razón, era como el jarrón, porque…en realidad ni las cosas que esos tipos le había dicho le habían dolido. Ni se azoró porque se burlaran de ella, vamos ¡Ni sintió la bofetada de Malfoy! Se pellizcó suavemente el cachete, no había sentido nada, ¿Acaso no decían que si te pellizcabas y dolía, era porque estas vivo? No, en definitiva ella de viva, sólo tenía el latido silencioso del corazón, si es que aún funcionaba.

Salió de la bañera y se metió a la cama, de nuevo aquellos recuerdos. Giró ligeramente su cuerpo quedando boca arriba. Recordaba aquellos ojos color almendra observándola con tanta curiosidad y deseo, sus manos recorriéndola, profanando y burlándose de sus principios, esos labios regalándole un poco de rebeldía. Oh no, no, no, debía olvidar eso.

Se cubrió con la sábana de satén negro y cerró los ojos…dolor. "_Si te pellizcas es que estás vivo y no es un sueño"_ Le había dolido, la primera vez que él había entrado en su cuerpo le había dolido, quizás demasiado…no pensándolo bien fue un dolor suave ¿reconfortante? Le daba demasiado merito a un…traidor a la sangre, no, no; le había dolido porque…porque…porque era natural, también era natural que la bofetada de Malfoy le hubiera dolido ¡Pero no la sintió! Es que Lucius era…un débil un…

También le había dolido cuando ella resistiéndose a los fervientes labios del chico esté la mordió…bueno…en conclusión estaba viva y sentía porque…¿Potter la tocaba? . ¡Ridiculeces! Apretó con fuerza los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada más, eran las únicas dos veces que le había dolido algo.

Fue entonces cuando noto que su cuerpo había elevado ligeramente su temperatura. Intentando ignorar aquellos cosquilleos, su mente se sumergió…se sumergió en los recuerdos de aquella noche, ¡La burla a una regla impuesta!, la calidez, la humedad, el sentimiento, la necesidad, el deseo, la pasión, la entrega, la vehemencia, la violencia, el arrebato, ¡El éxtasis!.

&-&-&

Se levantó completamente empapado de sudor, durante toda la maldita noche había estado soñando con tener sexo con Evans y sentía el calor bullirle por dentro. Creía que a sus diecisiete años y sus tantas experiencias aquellos sueños ya debía de tenerlos más o menos controlados, pero esa noche se habían salido completamente fuera de control. Se levantó en plena madrugada con un frió infernal que fue incapaz de enfriarle los pensamientos. No tuvo más remedio que buscar una larga y extrema ducha helada.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría de la bañera, y se metió debajo de esta esperando que la temperatura descendiera. Así mismo que el penetrante olor a tierra humeada también se esfumara, menuda noche había tenido, demasiado agitada y…placentera. No, no, no era el momento de pensar en aquello, debía poner la mente en blanco, relajarse y olvidarse de ello sino quería pasarse el resto de la madrugada bajo la ducha.

Tarde o temprano el agua helada hizo su trabajo, y la temperatura del chico se normalizo así como sus pensamientos. El olor a tierra húmeda había desaparecido y decidió que era tiempo de volver a su cama, se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y salió así sin más, mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla.

—**¿James? —**dijo una voz grave.

—**Buenos días Remus —**devolvió el saludo ligeramente irritado.

—**¿No es exageradamente temprano para ti?**

—**Puedo levantarme a la hora que me plazca ¿no? —**gruñó.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, James estaba sensible y no encontraba la razón.

—**¡Dios el agua está helada!, ¿Qué demente se baña con este frió? —**preguntó Sirius que salía del baño—**¿James? Seguro que no tienes frió…**

—**¡NO! —**chilló James molesto—**¿Qué hacen a estas horas levantados?**

—**Iba a darme una ducha para asistir a clases —**se excusó Sirius lentamente.

—**Son las seis de la mañana James —**exclamó Remus— **Ayer después de…tú sabes, me di una ducha y vine al cuarto para dormir…es mi horario normal para levantarme.**

No entendieron lo que James murmuró, sólo lo vieron adentrarse en su cama para seguramente vestirse.

—**En serio te sientes bien, ayer en la noche cuando regrese te note intranquilo —**dijo Remus lentamente.

—**¡No hables Lupin! —**le advirtió James abriendo los doseles de su cama— **Mantén tu boca cerrada. —**James se sentó pesadamente en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse.

Sirius miró seriamente a James, sea lo que fuere lo que le estaba sucediendo era…malo, muy malo— **Ayer me encontré con Alysha, me dijo algo que…creí que querías que Alysha estuviera contigo —**murmuró Sirius.

—**¿Eh? Alysha…ah si, anoche…fue grandioso —**dijo James torpemente.

—**Creo que…no entendí bien —**dijo Sirius.

James suspiró. — **Sirius lo que menos necesito es recordar lo de anoche, ¡Y mucho menos pensar sobre ello!**

—**Vale nos callamos —**aceptó Sirius suavemente.

Remus por el contrario sonrió divertido, hasta que su sonrisa dio paso a una carcajada. Ayer por la noche, Alysha y baño frió….no era difícil conectar ideas. —**Espero que se te haya templado los instintos también.**

Sirius miró a Remus y después a James…¿Qué significaba aquello? —**No se de que me hablas —**gruñó James golpeando la cama.

—**¡Aaahhh! —**clamó Sirius captando la idea— **Debió de haber sido muy….candente para darte tremendo baño de agua…congelada, ¡Dios casi sale a cubitos!**

James salió del cuarto sin mirar a sus amigos…lo menos que necesitaba era escucharlos o si no iba a tener que darse una segunda ducha de agua pero esta vez ¡congelada!

Entró en el comedor a medio vestir como de costumbre, las chicas le miraban descaradamente. Ignorando aquellas mirada libidinosas por parte del genero femenino y algunas de masculino, tomó asiento en el lugar más alejado de la mesa de Gryffindor, sirviéndose un poco de zumo de cabalaza y enfriándola con la varita. Tenía que recuperar el control de sus ideas, alzó la vista ligeramente…

Pudo notar su nerviosismo desde la lejanía, las manos le sudaban constantemente y su blanca piel esta vez, estaba cubierta por un suave toque rosado en las mejillas. La piel le brillaba suavemente, James podía jurar que estaba húmeda. La joven miró a su alrededor ignorando a James, y se bajó un poco la blusa, abanicándose ligeramente con una mano, mejor no describir lo que su mente estaba imaginando.

—**Vale hermano a todos nos sucede —**dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado y tomándole por cuello— **Pero es que…coño que temperatura bbbrrr —**agregó.

—**Sirius…no…por favor —**dijo James safándose de sus brazos.

—**Venga James queremos los detalles —**pidió Remus.

—**¿Detalles de que? —**preguntó Peter.

—**Ahora te enteraras Petty —**dijo Sirius sonriendo.

—**Tú si que sabes bajar la emoción Sirius —**se quejó James fríamente.

—**Ya, ya…escucho atento —**habló Sirius poniendo una mano en su oído.

James miraba a Evans a través de la gente. Lucía preocupada, ansiosa…ella alzó la copa de oro y bebió su contenido. Una gota resplandeció bajándole sutilmente por la comisura del labio aventurándose por la varilla, descendiendo por el cuello y llegando…justo a la gloria.

—**James…estás sudando ¡Y la gota gorda! —**exclamó Sirius entre divertido y alarmado.

—**¡Buenos días James! —**gritó Alysha sonriendo ampliamente y abrazando a James.

Las teorías de sus dos amigos se confirmaron. James y Alysha habían vuelto.

—**Alysha suéltame por favor —**le pidió James quitando su vista de la oji-verde— **No me toques —**ordeno el chico quitándose los brazos de Alysha.

Remus y Sirius miraron desconcertados la escena, creían que…James la abrazaría y la sentaría a su lado o…algo similar.

—**Pero James… —**murmuró Alysha.

—**Me siento mal y no soporto que nadie me toque —**dijo James molesto.

La joven hizo un leve gesto de ofendida, pero al final asintió levemente—**. Nos vemos después —**La joven dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

James se acomodo la túnica nuevamente, y miró hacia la esquina en donde estaba Lily…o había estado.

—**¿A quien observas? —**inquirió Peter mirando al mismo sitio que James. Remus y Sirius también lo hicieron, pero no había nada.

—**Nos vemos en clase —**finalizó el chico saliendo el lugar.

&-&-&

—**Estás sudando —**dijo Petunia.

—**Me enferma tener a Malfoy detrás de mi —**gruñó Lily.

—**Tú tienes la culpa, no debiste reaccionar tan violentamente —**defendió Petunia a Malfoy.

—**¡Y que esperabas! Que les soltara la verdad—**dijo Lily molesta. Petunia negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—**Sabes que no podemos —**contestó la joven.

—**Pues eso deberías recordarlo tú.**

—**Es mejor hacerse la desentendida…hay maneras más sutiles de hacer las cosas —**comentó Petunia sabiamente.

—**No soy tan hipócrita como tú —**Lily exasperada—**. Ni tan estúpida.**

—**Eres demasiado impulsiva para ser una verdadera dama de clase —**le reprendió Petunia firmemente, sin inmutarse ante el insulto.

—**Ni me interesa.**

Petunia detuvo a su hermana fuertemente. —**Eres una Evans, nunca lo olvides —**Petunia sonrió tontamente quitando su atención de Lilian— **¡Vernon! —**exclamó la joven dejando a Lily con sus propios pensamientos y lealtades.

—**Lucius irá a clases de aritmancia, nosotras vamos a Herbológia —**dijo Bellatrix tomándola por el brazo.

—**Loado sea Odin —**musitó Lily.

—**¿Lily te sientes bien? —**le preguntó Bellatrix.

—**Me enferma ver a Lucius y a toda su bandada de…rastreros.**

—**Cuidado con tus palabras —**le advirtió Bellatrix.

—**No me digas que ahora vas a defender a Rodolphus porque… —**comenzó a decir Lily sarcásticamente.

—**No necesita que le defienda, sabe hacerlo por si solo. Pero no lo rebajes al nivel de Malfoy —**le explicó Bella.

—**Es igual de puñetero que él, ¡Nunca se había burlado de mi! Y ahora sólo porque las faldas de mi madre les cubren, creen que puede propasarse —**argumentó Lily.

—**No es verdad —**protestó Bellatrix—**Rodolphus…Rodolphus no es como ellos, bien lo sabes.**

Lily se abstuvo de hacer comentarios entrando a la clase de Herbológia.

—**Eres un idiota Sirius —**bramó Bellatrix.

Lily observó a Bella hincarse para levantar sus útiles.

—**Tu eres la torpe Bella —**respondió Sirius fríamente.

Bellatrix preparaba el ataque cuando Lily la jaló fuertemente.

—**¿Lily?**

La joven miraba con los ojos como platos a James que parecía corresponderle con el gesto. La frente de Lily derramo ligeras gotas transparentes de sudor. Bellatrix tomó a su prima por el brazo y la sacó del lugar.

Sirius miró a James quien seguía clavando la vista en el lugar vació de Lily. El chico negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró.

—**Buenos días alumnos. En esta clase nos tocara recoger por nuestras propias manos las plantas que ocuparemos para la siguiente clase, cuyo objetivo será el reconocimiento de las plantas venenosas y su antídoto en un mismo lugar. Aquí he preparado las especies irán en equipos de dos. —**Un murmullo general se escucho por el lugar— **Hagrid nos ha asegurado que ningún animal del bosque les molestara…sino cruzan el limite; que es el riachuelo que desemboca en el lago, veamos…Lupin y…McLeond vayan por esta planta —**les ordenó la mujer.

Un quejido general se escucho, dado que ella impondría los equipos.

—**Black y…Grisham —**anunció Madame Sprout entregándoles un papel— **Anthony y…Clark —**prosiguió la mujer— **Pettigrew y…Ev..no Quigley —**un chillido similar a un ratón resonó por la estancia— **Joe y amp…Myers**

Bellatrix observó a la mujer rechoncha emparejar a cada uno de sus cuarenta alumnos que tomaban su clase. Cuando la mujer avanzó hasta el final poso sus ojos en Lily y en ella, suponía que las iba a dejar juntas. La joven sonrió estirándose a recoger el papel

—**Evans y…Black tu iras con Carter —**Bellatrix soltó un resoplido de enojo— **Evans tú… —**la mujer miro a su alrededor— **Potter, irás con Potter.**

Dos sonidos huecos simultáneos sonaron suavemente por el lugar.

—**Tienen la clase entera para buscar sus plantas —**dijo madame Sprout— **Esta es la planta que ustedes buscar señor Potter —**anunció la mujer entregándole un papel a James— **¡Recuerden coger suficiente!**

—_¡Y vaya que cogeremos! _—pensó James con ironía.

—**Que tengan suerte.**

—_Es muy optimista _—volvió a ironizar el joven.

Los jóvenes se movieron lentamente. James tomó sus cosas con nerviosismo, no creía soportar estar a lado de Evans sin pensar o hacer algo que diera al traste con su baño de agua fría.

Creyendo poder controlar la situación giró lentamente sobre sus talones. La razón se le escapaba y su energía comenzaba a reunirse entre su entrepierna, con suma dificultad estiró la pierna para dar un paso, cuando fue tiempo de dar el segundo, logró hacerlo con más soltura, hasta que de pronto no hubo de que preocuparse. Ella le esperaba respirando con suma dificultad.

—**Andando —**dijo James entrecortadamente intentando sonar firme.

Aquella faz de mármol giró lentamente para enfocarlo con aquellas esferas de fuego verdes. Sus gestos tan…fríos y ¿crueles? Le bajaron los ánimos tan repentinamente que casi lo restauro a su temperatura normal.

Los dos caminaron sin decir ni una sola palabra, observaron a sus compañeros dispersarse por rumbos diferentes, ellos avanzaban sin dirección fija alguna.

—**¿Cuál es la planta? —**le preguntó su compañera.

James miró el papel y se lo entregó a la joven sin mucha importancia.

—_¡Que maldita suerte de perros estoy teniendo! Primero no me puedo quitar estos recuerdos de la mente. Me mandan a buscar una planta a solas con él y ahora…la famosa planta solo se encuentra en el fondo del agua _—pensó la joven.

—**¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?**

Lily hizo un gesto de desagrado, que obligó al joven a retroceder unos cuantos pasos de ella. — **Sólo sígueme —**murmuró la joven.

Y por más miedo que inspiraba, no dejaba de sentir cierta atracción hacia ella. Nunca en los siete años de Hogwarts había puesto sus ojos en ella, no al menos de aquella forma, y no comprendía el porque. Era hermosa, con aquellos rasgos tan finos, tan suaves, tenía un porte inmaculado.

Probablemente el que siempre vistiera de negro era el motivo de que nunca antes se había fijado en ella, o el hecho de que portara el escudo de Slytherin. No lo sabía, sus cabellos sueltos y lisos brillaban tenuemente, sus labios se entreabrían constantemente, los músculos de su rostro por más duro que aparentaran estar, conservaban una belleza y lozanía encantadora. Alzó la mano ligeramente pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino ¿Cómo tocarla?

Sentía su mirada sobre de ella. Estaba segura que ni siquiera parpadeaba, ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla con aquella intensidad? Tenían que terminar con todo aquello de la forma más rápida posible. Caminó un poco más aprisa y él se acopló a su ritmo, no deseaba verlo por más tiempo o…o podría perder el control de sus acciones.

—**Esto es el limite de donde podemos llegar —**comentó James ocasionalmente.

—**¿Desde cuando te importan las reglas? —**le cuestionó Lily.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Lily se acercó al riachuelo…no tendría más de veinte metros de ancho y tres metros de profundidad, sus aguas corrían sumamente tranquilas hasta se diría que ni corrían. Bordeó el río observando a su alrededor. Se sentó en una de las orillas comenzando a desabrocharse las pesadas botas.

Las piedras de su alrededor crujieron suavemente bajo el peso de su acompañante. La capa de él rozó la capa de ella, espero nerviosa el contacto inevitable, pero por el contrario escuchó como algo cayó al suelo. Giró la vista desconcertada, el chico se recostaba a su lado con las manos entrelazadas bajo la nuca, los ojos observando al cielo, su pecho se inflo considerablemente, segundos después bajo contrayendo los músculos del tórax, a pesar de llevar puesta una camisa, podía notar la fuerza que había contenida en este, podía imaginar las líneas que dibujaban su fuerte figura. Bajó la vista ligeramente avergonzada encontrándose con la unión del tronco y las piernas, quizás llevara el pantalón mal puesto o tal vez era su imaginación, pero…aquel lugar lucía ligeramente abultado, un poco más de lo normal. Los dedos de sus manos se cernieron a las piedras…como podía pensar en el éxtasis de aquella cosa.

—**¿Qué observas? —**preguntó James.

—**Eres un holgazán —**dijo Lily desviando su mirada.

James torció una sonrisa, sus mejillas blancas lucían aún más rosadas. Era una lástima que llevara una capa tan gruesa esa mañana, no podía ver bien su delgada figura.

Tras varios minutos al parecer sus deseos se vieron cumplidos pues la chica se levantó y se despejó de su capa, los anillos pesados de sus dedos, reposaron sobre la capa que yacía ahora en el suelo. Alzó la vista encontrándose con los firmes y bien formados pilares que conformaban sus piernas, desde aquella posición podía mirarle hasta el alma, la joven giró sobre sus talones.

—**Yo…tendrás que…¡Que me vez! —**exclamó la joven metiéndose las manos entre las piernas, pegándose la falda a los muslos.

—**Lo que ya vi —**contestó James indiferente mirando hacia otro lado con total normalidad.

—**Detestable —**masculló la joven— **La planta se encuentra debajo del agua, en el fondo tendrás que ir por ella.**

Miró al joven fruncir el ceño y dirigirle una mirada de desacato. —**Creí que irías tú —**se limitó a comentar jalando su morral buscando algo entre sus cosas.

—**Lo haría —**murmuró la chica— **Pero… —**James le observó a través de sus gafas escéptico— **Debajo de la blusa traigo un corsé, me ahogaría si me meto al agua con esto, pesa demasiado.**

—**Quítatelo —**resolvió el joven.

—**No puedo —**James le interrogo con la mirada— **Es todo lo que traigo.**

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en la cara del chico— **Nunca había conocido a una chica que gustara de no usar ropa interior.**

—**¡Jodete! —**gruñó Lily enfadada.

Le observó acercarse a la orilla y bordear el riachuelo, era tan temperamental, tan agresiva. Vuelve la cabeza a la tierra James, ella es una Slytherin y tú un Gryffindor, por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, la daga brillo entre sus manos, se quitó la capa, la blusa, los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones, estaba listo para entrar al agua, buscó a su compañera que subida sobre una gran roca parecía buscar la planta desde afuera, sonrió ampliamente…era tan tentador.

—**No creo que ella salga a flote por si sola —**le murmuró al oído.

Lily giró la cabeza desconcertada, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue empujada violentamente hacia el río. El agua estaba fría, las algas de agua dulce le hacían cosquillas en los pies, intentó salir a flote pero su torso pesaba demasiado, agitó las manos violentamente para darse impulso, pero aún así se hundio.

El agua parecía querer tragársela pues velozmente se encontró tocando el suelo rocoso y baboso del fondo, brincó tres veces esperando salir. En el cuarto intento resbaló cayendo al suelo. El cabello le tapó la vista, giró enredándose en las algas.

Desesperación fue lo que invadió repentinamente su cuerpo, algo la movió bruscamente, sintió un metal sobre su torso, trato de apartarse los cabellos de la vista, pero estos se negaban a irse, se sintió presionada severamente en pecho por mucho tiempo hasta que momentos después no hubo más presión. Dejándose guiar por una cálida mano ascendió a la superficie.

La chica tosía violentamente sobre su hombro, aferrada a su cuerpo, el contacto de ambas pieles casi al desnudo le excitaba.

—**Tenías razón, el corsé pesaba mucho y…es horrendo —**dijo James juguetonamente.

—**¡Estúpido engreído! —**bramó la joven lanzándose sobre el chico. Le tomó por el cuello firmemente con amabas manos oprimiendo lo suficiente.

Las manos de él reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido para amenazarle con un arma, la punta de la daga la tenía sobre uno de sus pechos.

—**Así es, suelta, suéltame… —**dijo James lentamente. La joven sabía darle sustos tremendos.

—**¡Eso es mío! —**bufó Lily lanzando un manotazo al brazo de James, quien se escabullo por el agua.

—**Curioso objeto para una dama —**murmuró James— **Nessa dijo que era un arma para rituales, ¿Acaso tú…? —**Pero no pudo terminar la frase, las poderosas uñas de Lily fueron al ataque intentando arañarle la cara. Por suerte para él no le alcanzaron, nado hacia atrás esquivando los golpes de la joven. Era una suerte que él fuera jugador de quidditch sino estaría muerto bajo los golpes de la chica. En un ataque frontal contra ella perdería, tenía que usar otra vía. Así que golpeó el agua fuertemente con sus puños levantando el agua.

Una cortina de agua le sobrevino de frente, se cubrió con los brazos, se lanzó hacia el joven pero…este había desaparecido. Giró hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, indiscutiblemente estaba debajo del agua. Miró hacia abajo esperando encontrar la sobra del chico pero nada…inclusive no se sentía movimiento, tontamente miró hacia arriba. Algo la tomo por la cintura, demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Potter la tenía entre sus brazos con la daga sobre su cuello.

—**Ah, eres buena contrincante —**dijo James complacido.

—**Devuélvemela —**dijo Lily agitando sus piernas.

—**Mmm…no —**contestó James. La joven se agitó en sus brazos— **Esta bien, lo haré…pero a cambio quiero algo.**

Lily suspiró ligeramente, sino fuera que la daga le era tan importante no haría tratos con él. —**¿Qué…? —**No había necesidad de preguntar aquello, ¡Era Potter! — **¡Que diablos te crees que soy yo!**

Las manos del joven le recorrieron suavemente la piel….oohhh, se sentía como la seda, pegó sus labios al oído de Lily, quería hacerla enfurecer. — **Un jarrón, con menos utilidad que un tapete.**

Busco los ojos de su enemigo. —**A…**

—**No…no puedes negarlo, eres tan altanera, tan orgullosa, tan prepotente, pero eso no te sirve de nada porque te sometes al poder de un hombre, peor al poder de Malfoy —**dijo James firmemente— **La nunca tocada —**murmuró con sorna— **Te diré un pequeño secreto —**Lily sintió la daga cortar la epidermis de su cuello— **Eres mi jarrón.**

&-&-&

"_Bajo un cielo gris oscuro, volé con las alas rotas_

_cansada de este mundo, intente olvidarme de esta vida._

_Mas cuando en yerna, abrazaba a la fría señora_

_esta violenta y traicionera soltándome entre el cielo y la tierra_

_hablo diciendo; venia por una flor en plena existencia_

_pero tú, tú querida ya estás muerta"._

Cerró el cuaderno un tanto agobiado, cualquiera interpretaría aquellas palabras como un gritó desesperado de una gótica con baja autoestima. Sin embargo aquello era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, bebió un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza pasó la página lentamente.

—**James —**susurró la voz de una chica.

El chico se pasó una mano por la cabeza cerrando el cuaderno inmediatamente.

—**Oh buenas noches Alysha —**murmuró cortésmente el joven, cerrándose la capa y acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

—**Estuve pensando y…sabes yo no quiero perderte. Lo que te hice estuvo mal, no debí de ser tan egoísta, me equivoque, cierto pero…¿Qué tienes en el cuello?"**

James se llevó una mano al cuello y se lo tocó. No se sentía nada extraño. —**No sé ¿Que tengo?**

Alysha rebuscó entre sus ropajes y le entrego un espejo. James lo tomó gustoso, busco el ángulo exacto. Se separó ligeramente el cuello de la camisa. —**Nada…tierra, estuve buscando plantas en…herbológia —**excusó el chico torpemente.

Alysha miró a James seriamente. Le arrebato el espejo y le jaló la camisa, tenía tres manchones, dos de color café y uno de color negro, aquello claramente no era tierra. La joven se levantó decepcionada. —**Eres el mismo de siempre.**

James se acomodó la camisa, quería decirle a Alysha que lo que estaba sucediendo era algo casual, sin futuro. Sin embargo las palabras se le atoraron a la garganta.

Era tan bella, cual sueño de verano en pleno invierno, vida y alegría corrían por sus venas, mujer hecha a la medida para un hombre de clase. Tan perfecta para ser ama casadera, de las mujeres que gustaban de consentir a su hombre, cualquier chico de su edad gustaría de tener una novia como ella; dulce, amable un poco zorra, sensual y…tan común, taaann monótona. — **Alysha —**susurró James— **No es…creo que lo intentamos demasiado tarde.**

Se levantó del cómodo sillón rojo de la sala común de Gryffindor. Subió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, bueno no tenía la certeza de haber dicho lo correcto, mucho menos hacer lo correcto, pero Alysha en aquel momento le estaba exigiendo una respuesta inmediata que él no podía darle.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Sirius se besaba apasionadamente con un mozuelo de ojos azules.

—**¡Merlín! —**exclamó James pasando de ambos chicos, colocando el cuaderno por escudo. Se metió en su cama, hechizando los doseles de su cama para no escuchar ruidos del exterior y cerrándolos firmemente. Abrió el cuaderno en la pagina en donde se había quedado.

"_Tu alma, con sus sombríos pensamientos,  
se hallará sola en la siniestra tumba.  
nadie querrá saber lo que en secreto  
tu corazón y tu conciencia ocultan."(1)_

Suficientes palabras amargas y tristes, provenientes de un ser que nunca había sentido la calidez de la vida, no al menos de la buena vida, cerró los ojos atrayendo a las memorias. Ese coraje, esa fuerza, esa entrega, tanta pasión encerrada bajo el blanco mármol de su faz. "_Ella…me temo que necesita sentir mucho más que apoyo" _no sabía porque en aquel momento la voz de Sirius resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? . ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? . ¿Por qué de pronto todo le parecía superfluo? Es decir nunca antes había notado que a pesar de lo grandiosa que era Alysha, no era más que una chica tan común y corriente que no aportaba nada nuevo a su vida, y no solo en su vida sexual sino en un todo global. Lo hacía sentir bien, pero…ahora, cada vez que tocaba a aquella cruel joven sentía emoción por violar lo prohibido, por estar tomando algo que no le pertenecía. Él era un Gryffindor y ella una Slytherin, algo comparable a un Montesco y a una Capuleto, sólo que sin amor, sin tanto dramatismo y con una Julieta que desquebrajaba el bosquejo de una dulce damisela.

Las cortinas de su cama se abrieron violentamente, unos ojos dorados le miraban intensamente, llenó de molestia, de irritación.

—**Me he encontrado con Alysha —**dijo Remus firmemente.

James enarcó un ceja, Remus siempre tan empatito.

—**Está llorando por ti James —**continuó el chico— **Ella en verdad te quiere.**

—_Y sería todo un placer decir, que yo a ella _—pensó inmediatamente James.

—**¿No dices nada? . ¿No sientes nada? —**inquirió Remus.

—**No te desquites conmigo por lo de Vanesa —**arguyó tontamente el joven.

—**Estoy consiente de ambas relaciones —**espetó el chico molesto— **James…creí que querías a Alysha es que…**

—**Yo también creía que la quería Remus —**le confesó James— **Pero…pero me he dando cuenta que a pesar de que ella es todo lo que quiero es…gris.**

—**¿Gris? —**exclamó Remus desconcertado.

—**Si, llena de hipocresía, de glamour. Si me quedo con ella viviré una relación tan monótona, tan común, tan normal —**dijo James lentamente.

—**Y prefríes andar tras una y otra como perro sin dueño —**especuló Remus.

James se llevó una mano al cuello sintiéndose ligeramente azorado ante la acusación de Remus. —**No creo que pueda hacer eso.**

—**Pues según Alysha lo estas haciendo —**afirmó Remus.

—**¿Acaso sabe Alysha más que yo? —**aventuró a bromear James.

—**Pues más que yo sí.**

—**Escucha Remus se que te parecerá una locura…en realidad lo es, pero recuerdas la emoción que sentíamos al lanzarnos al libertinaje de la negra noche, guiados por la dama blanca como único testigo, mofándonos de la rectitud y sus plusvalías —**preguntó James. Era momento de que Remus alzara la cejas ¿Qué diablos le estaba diciendo James? — **Éramos…los merodeadores, no teníamos limites, el mundo era nuestro, todo era nuevo, todo nos parecía sorprendente, éramos tan felices rompiendo los tabús, descubriendo los secretos, violando a la imaginación.**

—**Profundo —**susurró una voz.

—**Ahora que tenemos todo, todo nos es tan común, tan poco, tan gris —**dijo James.

—**James nos esta confesando que las mujeres comienza a aburrirle ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? —**preguntó Sirius.

Contrario a los pensamientos de los dos chicos, James sonrió. — **Me aburren las mujeres comunes, pero quizás me lo piense.**

—**¿Podemos saber el nombre de la "afortunada" que te a abierto los ojos? . ¿Quién te ha devuelto a la vida? —**le cuestionó Sirius, con un tono entre la burla y el escepticismo.

—**No exageres Padfoot, sólo he dicho, que he descubierto que no deseo vivir una vida llena de monotonía. Prefiero la aventura y nunca he mencionando a una mujer —**respondió James sabiamente.

—**¿Entonces es un hombre? —**dijo Sirius emocionando.

—**No diré su sexo —**contestó James enigmáticamente, a duras penas podía con sus pensamientos para que ahora Remus y Sirius vinieran a revolvérselos, ¿Evans le devolvía la vida? Que locura, sólo la deseaba, como nunca antes había deseado el cuerpo de alguien, sin embargo su entrega, su pasión, siempre tenía un toque amargo, un toque negro, un toque tan lastimero y quizás un poco sádico— **Dejadme ahora en paz.**

—**El poeta desea descansar —**se mofó Sirius.

—**¿Tú no te estabas liando con un chico? —**preguntó James indiferente.

—**Pero ya acabe —**dijo Sirius secamente— **Fue…agradable, como siempre…¡ah los humanos!**

—**¿Cómo siempre? —**preguntó James.

Sirius miró a su amigo…¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? La mirada de James le interrogaba, pero ¿Qué respuesta buscaba?

—**Entonces… —**terció Remus.

—**No te sientas mal por Alysha, ustedes mismos había dicho que no les caía muy bien, que era una caprichuda, ¡olvídenlo!**

—**Lo olvido —**dijo Sirius firmemente.

—**Supongo que es tuya la decisión —**murmuró Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

&-&-&

—**¡Hijo de puta! —**gritó la joven por nonagésima vez— **Eres tan estúpida…dejarte engañar de esa forma…¡lo mato!**

—**Malfoy fue bueno este día contigo —**dijo una voz desde la puerta.

—**¿Malfoy? —**preguntó Lily— **No pensaba en él.**

—**Ah, esto sí que es interesante —**murmuró Bellatrix— **¿En quien entonces?**

—**Mi padre —**evadió la joven con astucia.

—**¡Oh! porque no me lo imagine. Te pongo sobre aviso Dursley quiere que vayas al partido de quidditch —**dijo Bella

—**¿Y tú haces de su mandadera? —**espetó Lily.

—**¡No me insultes! —**bramó Bellatrix—**. Sólo es un aviso, poco agradable por lo que sé. Pero ten en cuenta que desde ahora tendrás que hacer lo que ellos te dicen.**

Lily apretó los dientes fuertemente, había conocido a alguien que le sacaba de quicio mas fácilmente que Malfoy y estaba comenzando a formular la venganza. —**Me da igual.**

—**¿Qué?"**

—**Malfoy y su bola de patanes rastreos me dan igual, sal de mi cuarto ahora —**le ordenó Lily.

—**Si no quieres que…**

—**¿Piensas chantajearme Bellatrix? —**preguntó Lily enardecida.

—**Soy una Slytherin, y tú ahora estas bajo nuestro poder, eso te buscas por no ser un poco condescendiente.**

—**Condescendiente seré cuando sea necesario —**respondió la joven suavemente.

—**O te pones de mi lado, o te obligo —**le ordenó Bellatrix.

Lily miró a su prima fijamente, por fin había salido la Bellatrix que ella conocía. La guerrera que sólo veía por si misma, a pesar de la negrura de sus rasgos y la espesura de sus cabellos sentía que aquella cabeza tramaba algo siniestro.

—**Has decidido dejar de jugar a la primita adorada —**dijo Lily lentamente.

—**Deseo saber lo que los demás no pueden —**aclaró Bella.

—**El secreto de los Evans —**murmuró Lily. Bellatrix asintió— **Olvídalo, moriré antes de decirlo.**

—**Recia a tu sangre, eso esperaba de ti —**siseó Bellatrix.

—**Ni tú, ni Malfoy, lo escucharan —**afirmó Lily— t**ortúrame y sufre, porque jamás lo escucharas.**

Bellatrix alzó la barbilla altaneramente, caminó unos cuantos pasos por el cuarto de Lily, con un porte arrogante, con un porte intimidante. La dueña de las frías esmeraldas entre abrió los labios.

—**Sólo te diré esto una sola vez, grábatelo muy bien, porque nunca lo volverás a escuchar, en tú búsqueda entenderás su significado:  
"Respuestas que nunca llegarán,  
que nunca entenderás,  
otras que nunca escucharás,  
no te empeñes en seguirlas buscando;  
porque nunca las encontrarás."**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Holitas! Subiendo el capi un poquitin tarde debido a que e tenido muchas cosas que hacer, sin mas excusas aquí esta el capitulo 6 que se que muchos deseaban leer, u.u en fin, sin demorarlos mas.

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu

(1) bien este poema no me pertenece es obra de Edgar Alan Poe

**Reviews:**

**Clawy, Ginebra, Lamister, Gerulita Evans, Angie Ayanami:** les eh respondido por reply, ya saben si no les llega avísenme.

**Angie Ayanami:** espero que en esta ocasión si te haya llegado mi respuesta de no ser así comenzare a contestarte dentro del finc te parece?

**Tomoe:** Amiguis!!!!!!! Sip bueno a mi también me encanto hacer la escena de L+J creo que es de las primera que vinieron a mi mente al crearan la historia…aunque hay una aun mas impactante que es, ¡la mejor! Y que decir del final u.u, en cuanto a Lily…dudo que sufra mucho, quizás solo un poquitin XD, en fin me despido hasta la próxima…o hasta tu próximo e-mail XD

-

-

-

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

Dejen Reviews!!!!


	7. Horizonte Perdido

Capitulo 7: Horizonte Perdido

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_A voz en grito clamo al Señor,  
a voz en grito suplico al Señor;  
desahogo ante El mis afanes,  
expongo ante El mi angustia,  
mientras me va faltando el aliento._

_(Salmo 141)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"**_Demasiado fría, demasiado hermosa, demasiado peligrosa para ser de una rosa. Lamento tener que decepcionarte mi querida enemiga, pero si soy un caballero, tendrías que ser vos una dama, así que por tanto y para seguir nuestro juego, me llevo tu tesoro preciado"_**

Le hervía la sangre cada vez que leía aquella apócrifa nota, Potter la estaba tomando como una estúpida. Una cosa es que ante Malfoy bajara las manitas porque podría abrir la boca ante su padre, y otra cosa era Potter, a quien no le debía ni el respeto.

Analizando todas las posibles torturas que podía usar para él se sentó en la lugar más recóndito a orillas del lago. Comenzaría por hacerle vudú, haría que los huesos le quemaran por dentro, después lo envolvería en piel seca de ciervo, dejaría que el ambiente lo fuera humedeciendo lentamente para finalmente ver; como la piel lo aplastaba irremediablemente como envoltura de pasta de dentífrico. No, no, tenía que torturarlo, no matarlo.

Observó con cuidado la puesta de sol, los últimos minutos de vida del Dios resplandeciente, las nubes pintadas de diversos colores se inclinaban solemnemente ante la muerte de la luz, esperando la venida de la hipócrita oscuridad.

Unas cuerdas fueron friccionadas con un arco, el sonido que vibró en sus oídos fue más que placentero. El desgarre del viento, lo melodramático del ambiente, la suave entonación; se tiró sobre el pasto dejando que aquel instrumento le llenera por completo. Le encantaba, gustaba de aquel sonido mágico, era como si pudiera tocar su esencia y la elevara por el cielo, dándole piruetas y giros, llevándola de arriba abajo en un lugar en donde no había reglas, no había limites.

Se veía tan mona ahí acostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y las facciones tan relajadas, caminó sin hacer ruido por el pasto colocándose a lado de la pelirroja terminando de tocar el violín. Le observó levantarse un tanto decepcionada, estaba buscando al músico encantador, cuando recibió un efusivo beso en los labios.

—**Hola —**dijo James alegremente.

—**Tú —**gruñó Lily molesta— **Eres un…**

—**Merodeador —**finalizó James colocando el violín sobre sus piernas— **Lo disfrute mucho, ¿Cuándo volvemos a hacerlo?**

La mirada de la joven se volvió ruda y sumamente ofendida— **Soy un Slytherin, tengo orgullo.**

—**Por eso mismo, todas las Slytherin son unas zorras de grandes ligas —**dijo James indiferente— **Me gusta tu estilo, das la impresión de ser niña mala, eres original por lo menos.**

La joven frunció el ceño fuertemente, era un cínico desgraciado. Lily metió las manos al bolsillo, observó cuidadosamente al joven que tenía enfrente.

Sabía que ella estaba planeando algo, era tan difícil penetrar en su mente…vamos resultaba todo un reto, sintió como si una ráfaga de viento cruzara surcara su pecho, algo cayó al suelo suavemente James bajó la vista parte de lo que una vez fue su corbata yacía sobre el pasto, el joven alzó la vista.

La sangre fluyó rápidamente manchando su blanca camisa

—**No vuelvas a jugar conmigo Potter, ahora escúchame claramente, quiero mi daga ¡ahora!**

James apretó fuertemente los ojos, le dolía terriblemente el hombro, sentía la sangre escurrirle ligeramente. —**Ay, ay, ay eres muy agresiva, pero…si me matas no te podré devolver la daga. Serás…tontita si crees que la tengo en mi cuarto o la traigo ahora.**

—**Por eso no te mato —**dijo Lily indiferente— **Sino me la traes el día de hoy, tus amigos **—presionando aún más el cuchillo que tenía sobre el hombro de James.

—**Y medio Hogwarts sabrá de nuestra aventura, será un placer —**dijo James.

—**Maldito seas —**murmuró Lily dejando de presionar el hombro de James.

—**Tómalo como un avaluó del cumplimiento de tu promesa —**terció James cubriéndose rápidamente la herida con una mano.

—**Yo sería la que debería estar preocupada —**bramó Lily.

James parpadeó suavemente. —**Eres tan hermosa.**

&-&-&

Luna llena, era el mejor momento para hacer pociones sumamente poderosas. Cuando la luna está en todo su esplendor brinda el máximo poder aun para los brujos mediocres, si alguna vez necesitabas ayuda de alguna fuerza, la luna llena era la mejor manera.

Se cubrió con la capucha completamente, se arrastraría por las sombras como todo buen Slytherin. Si quería averiguar un poco más sobre toda aquella maraña de raras intrigas tendría que conseguir aquella planta, para que sus esencias le permitieran ver lo que él deseaba.

Bajo el cobijo de la noche y las sombras anduvo por los pasillos hasta toparse con los grandes jardines de Hogwarts. Era tan fácil evadir a los profesores, sólo se tenía que ser un poco astuto y escurridizo.

El joven se adentró en el bosque con suma cautela. Guiado por los rayos lunares buscó la planta exacta, era una suerte que en esa noche la luna brillara con tanta intensidad. Cortó las plantas necesarias guardándolas dentro de sus ropas, cerró los ojos firmemente escuchando los sonidos de su alrededor, sólo los suaves susurros de los animales rondando por el bosque, nada anormal, no había lobos apestosos y molestos.

Andando por los recovecos del bosque el chico sintió una liguera y extraña paz, encontrándose entre las insípidas, frías y blancas plantas lunares. El joven se dejó guiar por ellas hasta llegar a las partes más húmedas del bosque. El río que se unía al gran lago resonaba suavemente haciendo una cacofonía armónica.

Su cuerpo inmóvil como el tronco de un árbol, sus cabellos se meneaban al compás del viento cual sauce sereno, más sus ropas eran tan negras y profundas como la noche. La dueña de sus pensamientos, de sus intrigas, desde que había escuchado las palabras de Malfoy sobre su familia, no se la había podido quitar de la cabeza, su forma de ser, de pensar, toda ella era un misterio.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, lucía como si estuviera meditando o pensando sobre su vida, o sobre actos recientemente acontecidos. Acariciaba inconscientemente la tierra de la orilla del riachuelo, la escuchó suspirar pesadamente. Se levantó de su lugar, quitándose sus vestiduras pesadas quedándose con un delgado camisón, formó un circulo de nueve velas, acompañadas de varas de incienso. Se colocó en medio del circulo, juntando las palmas de sus manos produciendo un suave chasquido; las nueve velas se encendieron junto con los inciensos.

Quince minutos pasaron antes de que el lugar se inundara de un tenue y suave olor que él reconoció como incienso de salvia. La joven alzó las manos hacia la luna llena y entonces una antigua plegaria fue recitada.

&-&-&

Se recostó sobre la paleta de la silla cerrando sus ojos dejo que poco a poco los sonidos se hicieran cada vez más distantes.

La luna llena brillaba sobre sus cabezas, corriendo libremente hacia un paisaje sin limites sintiéndose el rey del bosque el joven se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento mezcla de valor y libertinaje, aquello era sumamente divertido, ¡excitante!

—**¡Señor Potter! —**bramó una voz.

El chico se levantó inmediatamente parpadeando torpemente.

—**Sino le interesa mi clase, no entre a ella señor Potter —**le dijo el profesor sumamente molesto.

—**Es que ya me se la parte teórica —**se quejó James.

—**¿En serio? Muy bien, díganos señor Potter el nombre de un espíritu carroñero.**

—**El ghoul —**respondió James indiferente— **Sinceramente no le veo el caso a que nos recite los nombres de antiguos espíritus o demonios que nunca en nuestras vidas veremos, ¿Quién en doscientos años ha peleado con Salamiel o Mashit?** Preguntó James fastidiado.

El salón entero expreso su apoyo a James con silbidos y quejas hacia el profesor.

—**Muy bien, gracias a usted el día de mañana tendrán examen de todos los entes antiguos, fin de la clase pueden irse.**

Un quejido general se escuchó, sin embargo nadie era capaz de levantar su voz contra un merodeador.

—**Que pesado, y yo que tenía una cita con la linda Amelie —**se quejó Sirius.

—**Repasare al rato —**le comentó Remus a Peter, que hacia pucheros al ver la larga lista de antiguos demonios.

—**Es un asco esta clase —**gruñó James molesto— **Debería de ponernos a combatir en duelo, pelear contra trolls ¡Que se yo!**

—**Me parece que quizás tú estés preparado para ello James, pero los demás no —**

terció Remus.

El joven gruño ásperamente antes de salir del lugar. Sirius fue tras James, cuando su amigo se ponía de mal humor lograba armar enormes escándalos. Corrió por el pasillo de las estatuas, cuando al dar vuelta choco contra alguien.

—**Lo lamento.**

—**Eres tú —**dijo la voz secamente— **Deberías tener más cuidado, te pareces demasiado a ése desgraciado.**

—**Evans, ¿Dando un pequeño paseo?**

—**No es de tú incumbencia —**espetó Lily molesta— **Sigue tú camino.**

—**Vaya, vaya, vaya…esto sí que lo tiene que saber tu padre, hablándole al traidor de la sangre.**

—**Mi querido Lucy —**ironizó Sirius.

—**Yo no tengo tus gustos Black. Soy muy fiel a mi estirpe y naturaleza —**afirmó Lucius mirando con desprecio a Sirius.

—**Lo sé, por eso eres un animal rastrero —**contestó el chico indiferente.

—**Vamos Evans —**dijo Lucius tomando a Lily por el brazo.

—**Suéltame —**gruñó Lily molesta— **Tus manos me ensucian.**

—**Andando —**dijo Lucius presionándola.

—**Ya escuchaste a la dama Lucius…suéltala —**le ordenó Sirius.

—**No te metas en esto Black, o a caso tú y ella… —**insinuó Lucius.

—**No te importa Lucy, pero ella a pedido que la sueltes y eso es lo que debes de hacer —**dijo Sirius tranquilamente apuntándole con la varita.

—**Sabes usarla —**se mofó Lucius.

Un destello de color rojo se impacto directamente contra Lucius haciéndole caer al suelo completamente inconciente

—**A diferencia de otros, sí —**dijo Sirius divertido— **¿Estas bien?**

—**No tenías porque hacerlo —**respondió Lily.

—**Tomare eso como un; gracias —**dijo indiferente— **ahora…vamos a jugar con Lucy…dime Evans ¿Cuál sería la manera más vergonzosa de humillarle?**

Una torcida y malévola sonrisa surco la cara de la chica, después de todo…el chico tenía algo de Black, mente maquiavélica.

Después de dejar a Lucius inconciente y con la memoria borrada, los jóvenes anduvieron por los pasillos más solitarios y vacíos de todo Hogwarts.

—**¿Por qué sigues con ellos? —**le preguntó Sirius.

—**Soy fiel a mi sangre Black —**dijo Lily firmemente.

—**Llámame Sirius, detesto mi apellido —**se quejó — **Es tonto, se que lo sabes.**

—**A diferencia de otros enfrento las cosas como son.**

—**Evans, tienes una mente excepcional, nunca serás lo que tus padres quieren que seas —**opinó— **Sé lo que significa ser un "ganado selecto" y tú no encajas en ése cuadro, vales más de lo que ellos están dispuestos a aceptar.**

—**Las cosas son diferentes en cada familia.**

—**Pero esencialmente es la misma regla, lo que te hacen es humillante —**espetó—**Hablas de orgullo, de estirpe, alto rango, y sin embargo, ¿Permites que te traten como una vaca?**

—**¡No soy un animal!**

—**Precisamente por eso ¡lo vez! Una ganado selecto, no rezonga, no protesta, no piensa, no siente…pero tú sí.**

—**Piensas que puedes persuadirme para revelarme y traicionar a mis principios —**comentó la joven.

—**¡Pero que principios Evans! Son…babosadas de tíos del milenio pasado, a poco crees que una familia es mejor sólo por tener "sangre pura" vamos puedo señalar a millones de magos de procedencia muggle que han sido grandes personas —**arguyó.

—**No discutiré con un traidor eso —**dijo Lily firmemente.

—**¡Bah! . ¿Traidor a que? A principios impuestos…creo que alguien que sigue lo que su conciencia y corazón le dictan tiene más derecho a sentirse orgulloso y grande, a alguien que se somete a las creencias de un muerto ¿Qué es más glorioso Evans? Un camino labrado por tus propias manos o un camino que ya te fue escrito.**

La joven guardó un silencio sepultural. Sirius sabía que lo estaba meditando, que las palabras que le había dicho habían sido las más correctas.

—**Soy una Evans —**fue lo que respondió la joven a pesar de todo.

—**Ni tú te lo crees —**murmuró Sirius— **Vamos sabes que tengo la razón, si fueras como los demás de creencia de sangre limpia no tendrías tantos problemas como lo tienes ahora. Creo no crees en nada de ello, sencillamente hay algo de lo que no te puedes safar.**

—**Interesante lógica Black ¿A quien se la robaste? —**preguntó Lily.

—**Quizás me a afectado demasiado juntarme con Remus, y siento que tengo la razón.**

—**Pues estas muy equivocado Black.**

—**Sólo digo que sería más divertido y emocionante vivir una vida llena de aventuras, que amargarte la vida uniéndote al clan de "Las felices casadas de Hogwarts".**

—**Estás mal de cerebro.**

—**Quizás, pero al menos hago lo que yo quiero, no lo que los demás quieren que haga. Soy más valiente, más osado, y muchísimo más orgulloso que tú. por que yo decido mi destino, yo decido a donde voy —**exclamó.

La joven parpadeó suavemente, ligeramente impresionada por la actitud tan altanera que Sirius acababa de tener con ella.

—**Aquí estás Sirius, te estaba buscando por todos lados, sabías que… —**dijo el joven lentamente— **Hola Evans **—pronunció juguetonamente el chico.

Sirius observó como la mirada de la joven se tornaba oscura, fría y sumamente iracunda.

—**Creí que…tú no te juntabas con los traidores —**bromeó James.

—**No tengo porque darte explicaciones —**exclamó Lily.

—**Vamos mejorando, Sirius tienes a tres chicas esperándote, muy guapas por cierto —**dijo James.

—**Piénsalo Evans. Piensa cual es la vida llena de gloria y honor que quieres llevar —**le dijo Sirius seriamente.

James frunció ligeramente el ceño ante aquellas palabras, ¿Qué hacía Sirius con Lily? . ¿Y de que vida hablaba? Sirius salió del lugar para ir al encuentro de sus citas.

La joven alzó la barbilla altivamente y miró a James con arrogancia.

—**Tienes una linda letra, lástima que tus pensamientos sean poco…alegres —**dijo James sonriendo.

Fue la oportunidad de Lily para fruncir el ceño.

—**Tú alma, con sus sombríos pensamientos, se hallará sola en la siniestra tumba.  
Nadie querrá saber lo que en secreto, tu corazón y tu conciencia ocultan —**recitó James.

Cuando aquellas frases resonaron por el lugar, la joven miro al chico casi con terror.

—**¿Dónde…? —**preguntó Lily.

—**Es curioso todo lo que una chica puede guardar en su mochila —**comentó James lentamente provocando la ira de la joven— **El día de hoy tampoco llevas puesta ropa interior….ése corsé te queda mucho mejor —**le soltó el joven cínicamente— **El rojo es el color de la pasión. —**Los labios de Lily se fruncieron severamente— **Nos vemos después amor. —**Antes de que la joven lo previera James le besó fugazmente en los labios para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Segundos después corrió detrás del chico para seguirle y plantarle un fuerte golpe, sin embargo cuando creyó que podía hacerlo, el chico estaba en un pasillo sumamente concurrido. Si hacía algo, él se pondría a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo sucedido con ella, por tanto tuvo que resignarse y darse media vuelta.

Por el rabillo del ojo le vio sonreír al encontrarse a salvo. El muy cretino creía que estaba a salvo, sin embargo un plan con sangre de por medio, se estaba formulando en su cabeza.

&-&-&

—**Evans ¿has visto a Lucius? —**le preguntó Snape.

—**Si te refieres a un idiota con peluca de rubio oxigenado, ojos de sickle desgastado y cara alargada —**recitó la joven tras un enorme compendio de "Invocaciones y Espíritus Malignos".

—**Muy graciosa Evans, ¿Dónde esta Lucius?.**

—**Se me acaba de caer de la bolsa —**Pasó la hoja de su libro suavemente.

—**Tú serás culpable de cualquier cosa que le ocurra —**le advirtió Snape bajando bruscamente el libro.

—**Creí que Lucius era mi niñera, no que yo era la niñera —**dijo Lily fríamente.

El joven de ojos negros lanzó un bufido cargado de frustración.

—**¿Snape has encontrado a Lucius? —**preguntó Narcisa.

—**No Cissy —**contestó el joven.

—**Lily —**terció Petunia.

—**No le he visto en toda la tarde…créanme no me aflige —**respondió la joven indiferente— **Quizás la tierra a bostezado y se lo ha tragado.**

—**Iba por ti en la tarde, quería que vinieras a nuestra reunión —**dijo Crabbe.

La joven alzó una ceja de incredulidad**. —Sólo…me encontré con el idiota de Black, después me fui a la torre norte del castillo.**

—**¿Te encontraste con el traidor Black? —**preguntó Narcisa.

—**Sí, iba un poco apurado, al final del pasillo le esperaban tres chicas —**dijo Lily secamente.

—**Vamos a buscarlo en las mazmorras del lado oeste, sino aparece en una hora le avisaremos a Slughorn—** dijo Rodolphus Lestrange que recién llegaba.

Lily alzó el libro que le cubrió el rostro, así como la sonrisa de triunfo. Con suerte Lucius aparecería mañana, si es que lograba salir de los pasadizos secretos mientras aún se encontraba desorientado.

—**Esa será tu próxima invocación Evans —**espetó Severus.

—**¿No vas a buscar a Lucy? Puede que se encuentre en un cuarto oscuro y frió pidiendo ayuda —**se mofó Lily.

—**Tú sabes donde está —**afirmó Snape.

—**Claro…seguro, hechice a Lucius y lo metí en el armario de las escobas —**ironizó una vez más la joven.

Snape torció los labios en un gesto de desagrado, sabía perfectamente que nunca le sacaría la verdad. —**Esta noche seré yo quien te vigile.**

—**Uhh, que miedo —m**urmuró la joven.

—**Te vigilare atentamente, cada segundo de la noche.**

—**Mañana tendrás que tomar grandes cantidades de cafeína. Te recomiendo el cubano, es sumamente cargado.**

—**Veré todos tus movimiento —**continuó el joven.

—**No estarás en mi cuarto, eso te lo aseguro —**afirmó Lily.

—**Esta noche seremos tú y yo —**dijo Snape.

La joven cerró el libro de un golpe, miró al chico que estaba sentado a su lado. —**Snape, no eres mi tipo.**

El joven arqueó una ceja sorprendido, Lilian Evans nunca antes había ironizado de aquella forma, nunca antes había tocado el tema de parejas. Torciendo una lasciva sonrisa el chico expresó. —**Por mucho que luches, no puedes ir en contra de la naturaleza.**

—**¿Estas tratando de ligar conmigo? —**preguntó Lily.

Los puntiagudos y fríos dedos de Snape se deslizaron por la mejilla de la joven llegando hasta el cuello provocando en la joven un frió escalofrió. —**Eres humana a pesar de todo.**

Inmediatamente se levantó del sillón y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Le daba pánico sólo de imaginar a Snape tocando su cuerpo, quitándose esa terrible imagen de la mente, la joven comenzó a tramar su plan para Potter.

Se quitó las ostentosas ropas que portaba tratando de no pensar en lo que Potter le había dicho: "_El rojo es el color de la pasión"_ pero si su corsé sólo tenía dos encajes de color rojo, mejor dicho con las puntas de color rojo lo demás era tan oscuro como su pensamiento.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la joven se desvistió por completo colocándose un ligero y suave camisón traslucido de color negro. No creía que era lo más apropiado para ir con Potter, pero al fin y al cabo únicamente iba a darle un susto, no tardaría mucho. Se colocó una bata de seda que le cubriría en su regreso a la sala común.

&-&-&

Se acomodó en su deliciosa y rica cama calientita, aunque la temperatura era ideal para dormir a la intemperie y sin nada que le cubriera. Tomando únicamente lo segundo, el joven se removió una vez más entre las sábanas. Eran mediados de noviembre por tanto la temperatura tendía a descender drásticamente en la madrugada, cuando uno menos se los esperaba.

Había tenido…un día normal, con sus pros y sus contras. En sus labios aun palpitaba el rápido contacto con aquellos labios pintados de negro, una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción se dibujo en su faz, apretó los ojos fuertemente esperando soñar con ella.

Un suave clic se escuchó en el cuarto, debía ser Sirius entrando a hurtadillas al dormitorio, o quizás Peter tras una fugaz ida al baño, la madera crujió suavemente. Por la oscuridad del cuarto debía de ser la una o las dos de la mañana, giró lentamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

Sintió el movimiento proveniente desde afuera, algo se acercaba, quizás Sirius estuviera borracho y se equivocaría de cama…aunque estando en las condiciones reales, añadido a los gustos de su amigo, aquello resultaba ¡toda una paranoia!

Las manos buscaron su figura, sintiéndola suavemente, como si quisieran asegurarse de que era él. La cama se hundió levemente mientras que sus caderas eran apresadas por unas piernas, la figura era demasiado ligera para ser Sirius…¡Alysha!

Giró suavemente el rostro para quedar de frente, algo le oprimió el cuello muy delicadamente. Alysha no tenía esas mañanas…trato de no sonreír, el filo se hundió un poco más en su cuello.

—**¿Qué esperas? —**logró pronunciar el joven.

Sus ojos de abrieron llenos de sorpresa, aquellas joyas verdes le iluminaban con todo su esplendor.

—**Deseo mis cosas.**

—**Y yo que pensaba que eras incubo y uno gay —**dijo James.

Estaba apunto de rezongar que ella sabía lo que era un incubo cuando las manos cínicas del joven le recorrieron desde los muslos hasta los glúteos levantándole el camisón.

La daga curva se perdió en los pliegues de la cama de James, cuando Lily alzó las manos completamente desconcertada al encontrar al joven incorporado rodeándola con sus brazos.

—**Creo que imaginare que eres un súcubo, uno hermoso y sumamente erótico —**dijo James.

Trató de no alzar las manos pero el joven se encargo de que su camisón de deslizara fácilmente hacia arribaY de nuevo se encontraba hundiéndose en los besos del joven, perdiéndose en sus carisias, se dejó recostar en la cama sin objeción alguna

—**En serio ¿Qué tú nunca usas ropa interior? No podré entrar nunca más a una clase contigo sin pensar en ello.**

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rosa en la oscuridad absoluta, por supuesto que usaba ropa interior sólo que…no tan a menudo como él.

&-&-&

El caldero burbujeo silenciosamente, las esencias que salían de este hacían cosquillas en la nariz con un olor que era muy similar a la papaya apunto de entrar en descomposición, removió el caldero tres veces contra las manecillas del reloj, con un ligero manto se cubrió parte del rostro para no aspirar los humos que estaban apunto de salir del caldero. Tomó un puñado de una mezcla previamente preparada que entre sus ingredientes, estaban las hojas secas y molidas de la belladona, el opio y el hachís.

El humo se volvió de un intenso color gris violáceo, antes de que su color cambiara el chico metió en el caldero el ingrediente principal, inmediatamente el humo se concentro por arriba del caldero, el joven colocó sus manos dentro de éste formando un gran circulo concentrando todos sus pensamientos en lo que él deseaba ver, hubo una enorme concentración de humo que se revolvió constantemente hasta que de pronto un suave borboteo de color púrpura se produjo dentro del caldero obligando a cambiar el color del humo, que lentamente se tiño de un suave violeta.

Un silbido siseante produjo que el humo condensado se dispersara hacia diversos lados, el chico parpadeó pensando en que algo había fallado sin embargo noto como lentamente el humo formaba diversas figuras, primero dibujo una silueta de una mujer lucia caminar lentamente, el joven frunció el ceño y volvió a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia un sola cosa.

Fue entonces cuando la figura de humo se recostó suavemente estirando los brazos hacia arriba y un segunda figura de humo se formó, al principio no le encontraba forma, no entendía lo que era, ambas figuras se movían constantemente, algunas veces vigorosamente otras tantas suavemente…¿Qué significaba aquello?

La escena comenzó a desvanecerse así como su intensidad en el pensamiento, notando dicha falta, el joven puso la mente en blanco para finalmente únicamente pensar en aquella cosa que el humo le mostraba.

El pensamiento fue tan claro y tan fuerte que esta vez las figuras adquirieron una forma casi tangible, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, aquello no podía ser ¿o si? Le estaba prohibido tener aquel tipo de contactos, le era vetado.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tenía que descubrir si aquello era verdad, pues de ser así la tendrían en sus manos, tendría en su poder la forma para atraparla, pero sobre todo obtendría la manera para obligarla a mostrar esos poderes una vez más, para confirma lo que él estaba pensando.

El humo se esparció y el caldero dejo de borbotear, le importó muy poco el hecho de que la poción se derramara al suelo manchando sus cosas de color púrpura, había descubierto algo sumamente interesante.

&-&-&

Apagó el despertador de un severo y duro manotazo, se levantó un tanto adormilado, se metió directamente al baño y salio de este con la mente completamente despejada, fue hasta su cama pero en su travesía sus pies resbalaron con una tela muy fina, logrando equilibrarse antes de irse al suelo. El chico recogió la prenda, una vez más Sirius hacía de las suyas.

Ya con el uniforme bien puesto abrió las cortinas de la cama de Sirius y le aventó la bata en plena cara logrando despertarlo.

—**¡Ey! . ¿Acaso ya no se puede dormir en paz aquí? —**preguntó Sirius quitándose la bata de la cara.

—**Cuando traigas a tus citas…no botes la ropa por donde se te pega la gana —**gruñó Remus.

Sirius extendió la prenda completamente desconcertado, parpadeando suavemente contesto— **No es de ella, ella detesta el negro **—Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente— **Es verdad.**

Le arrebató la bata a Sirius, y de una sola zancada llegó a la cama de James, corrió los doseles fuertemente. El joven dormía placidamente en la cama abrazando suavemente a una delicada figura de rostro oculto bajo una larga y espesa cabellera pelirroja.

—**Arriba —**bramó Remus aventándole la bata a James fuertemente.

El chico lanzó un quejido suave, pero lo único que hizo fue reacomodarse quedando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven.

Remus suspiró pesadamente, cerró la cortina y salió del dormitorio ligeramente molesto. Sirius abrió los doseles de la cama de James, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ¡Una pelirroja! Adoraba las pelirrojas, tenían el fuego por dentro, era todas unas fieras en la cama, con razón había cambiado a Alysha por una pelirroja, las pelirrojas eran mucho más intensas. Se apresuró a vestirse y alejarse de la cama de James, no quería que su amigo se molestara porque le había estado espiando.

El sol le daba directamente en la cara, por mucho que los doseles cubrieran su cama este entraba con suma fuerza, se pasó una mano por los ojos tratando de despejarse, trato de incorporarse pero le fue imposible debido a la suave opresión que un cuerpo ejercía sobre él, fue cuando su mente le trajo los recuerdo de la noche anterior, sonrió para si mismo abrazando a la joven pelirroja…

¿Un segundo? . ¡Pelirroja! Esta seguro de que en la noche era una pelinegra, le quitó el cabello del rostro suavemente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, las cortinas de color rojo dejaba entrar una intensa luz matinal. Demasiado intensa a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, una manos le recorrían la cara, ¿Bellatrix había entrado a su cuarto? O quizás era Narcisa o Petunia…soltando un fuerte manotazo la joven se incorporó, abrió los ojos encontrándose con…¡un chico!

Notablemente estaba desorientada, le observó restregarse los ojos con las manos, seguramente era para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando o alucinando. Sus ojos verdes le miraron fijamente y nuevamente fue el causante de una naciente arruga surcando su frente.

—**Te queda mejor el rojo —**fueron los Buenos días que James le dirigió a la chica.

La joven se miró el cabello horrorizada, buscó por entre los pliegues de la cama un algo.

—**¿Dónde esta mi varita? —**preguntó la joven bruscamente.

—**No lo sé, ayer te metiste a mi cama únicamente con un cuchillo y un camisón traslucido —**dijo James atrayendo a la joven hacia sí.

—**¿Qué haces? —**bufó la joven.

—**Disfrutando de la mañana, así es como todo chico debería despertar —**dijo James recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama, obligando a la joven a recostarse sobre su pecho—**. No es bello despertar así.**

—**¡No! Esto no debería ser —**exclamó Lily incorporándose.

—**Pero lo es —**dijo James apaciblemente— **. Y no dejara de ser.**

Las palabras del joven impactaron a la joven fuertemente. —**Soy una Slytherin, una serpiente, tu odias a las serpientes.**

—**¡Nah! Sólo lo hago por fregar a esos tíos horribles y despreciables, además tú no eres una Slytherin, eres…Lily.**

—**Potter —**protestó Lily.

El joven le puso un dedo en los labios. —**James, ayer me llamas así —**susurró el chico, logrando teñir de rosa las mejillas de la chica— **No digas que fue un error, porque ha eso venías ayer, es verdad…esas eran tus intenciones. Sabías que no podías armar mucho escándalo porque mis compañeros se despertarían y te descubrirían. Encima vienes con…un intento de ropa, vienes a provocarme y dices ¿Qué fue un error?**

¿Por qué tenía tanta razón el desgraciado? La joven gruño llena de frustración, dejándose abrazar por James

—**No diré nada, lo prometo.**

—**No soy una prostituta —**soltó la joven.

—**Lo sé, y…no creo que consigas muchos clientes con esa actitud —**dijo James juguetonamente— **Sólo quiero…estar a tu lado, por un tiempo.**

James sintió la suave figura desvanecerse en sus brazos, claramente estaba completamente confundida. Nunca antes había estado en una situación similar, no la habían entrenado para contestar a una situación como aquella, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

¡Sabía que debía decir que no! Pero…pero sus labios no podían pronuncian aquella sencilla palabra. Todo le era completamente nuevo y desconcertante. Se dejó llevar una vez más por las manos y los pensamientos de él, hundiéndose, hundiéndose en algo mucho más terrible que la oscuridad; los sentimientos.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

U.U esta vez me tarde mucho en actualizar…lo se, sin embargo es por buenas razones, (amp…tengo nuevas ideas que burbujean en mi cabeza y no me dejan en paz -) pero..aqui sigo, con este finc, que les agrada tanto -

**Reviews:**

**Lenzca Daidouji:** Holitas! Ampp oh, uu…jejeje XD el "secreto" de los Evans…si se a creado toda una telaraña a su alrededor…¿Qué sera? Jejeje…sep ya saben aquí es todo a su devido tiempo, XD lo se…lose ¡Soy mala, mailisma malota! XXXDDD, creo que.. a mi manera de ver, no hay nada mas emocionante que una historia llena de giros insesperados e intrigras de no ser asi, se convierte en una historia muy lineal, previsible y por supuesto..aburrida, y eso yo no deseo, bueno, espero tus comentarios de este capi XP.

**Tomoe: **Aquí ta! ¡Por fin nuevo capi XD! James…alucinando con Lily…XXDD, es curioso, por lo que me han dicho en los reviews sobre aquella reaccion, siembargo pense que seria…ligeramente mas observadores, ahora veo que no XD y me diverto con ello, porque… quiere decir que entonces tienen menos probabilidades de adivinar jajajaja. XD soy mala, U.U porque nadie quiere al Malfoy….esta tan divertido! XD, me encanta el chico, pero…bueno que se le puede hacer XXXDDD, espero que te haya gustado este capi, por cierto..los retrasos son debido a nuevas ideas que van surgiendo…ya te diré después cuales, son 2 de excelentes ideas XD.

**Buffy:** Hola! Me alegro que te agrade esta historia, es ligeramente original, porque…bueno me gusta escribir disparates con sentido lioso XD, escribo lo que a mi me gustaría leer, o al menos ese es mi concepto XD, amp…y pues bueno no resta mas que decir que aquí esta el capi y que espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

M.O.S.

-

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, ¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!! Y prometo actualizar pronto.


	8. Enséñame a ser Humano

Capitulo 8: Enséñame a ser humano

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Me arrojaste a las cavernas inferiores, a las tinieblas, a los abismos;  
tu cólera ha pesado sobre mi y me han arrollado todas tus olas…  
…Señor a ti clamo todo el día Y mis manos extiendo hacia ti." _

_(Salmo 88)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

La capa ondeo suavemente bajo sus pies. Su cuerpo se irguió completamente, alzó la barbilla y la mantuvo en alto, sus fríos ojos grises contemplaron el lugar con arrogancia. Giró sobre sus talones y se sentó suavemente en el sillón de telas indias como si fuera un trono.

—**Bellatrix Black —**pronunció el joven firmemente.

La chica no contesto se limitó a mirarlo sin vacilo.

—**No es necesario aclarar diversos puntos ¿cierto?**

—**Se llama cortesía Lucius, sencilla cortesía —**dijo Bellatrix.

—**Recuerda que tanto ella como tú están en mis manos —**dijo el joven fríamente.

—**¿Vas a golpearme Malfoy? —**preguntó la joven secamente.

—**Despreciable.**

—**Muchísimo más que tú —**contestó Bellatrix con arrogancia.

—**No juegues conmigo, porque lo mismo que le puedo hacer a ella, te lo haré a ti —**le amenazó el joven de ojos grises, tomándola fuertemente por la barbilla.

—**No quebrantaras su espíritu, ni el de ella ni el mío —**bramó Bellatrix.

—**Ya lo veremos Bella, ya lo veremos —**dijo Lucius pasando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla— **El dolor, nadie soporta el dolor.**

La joven abrió los ojos completamente, no le tenía miedo a él. Lucius era demasiado débil para hacerle algo directamente, sin embargo sus ideas y pensamientos eran tan retorcidos y malignos como su nombre.

—**Una vez dentro de nosotros, jamás podrás salir —**habló el joven cambiando de tema.

—**Eso es lo de menos —**murmuró Bellatrix— **Sólo quiero saberlo.**

—**Eres muy tonta o muy valiente.**

—**No me valores con la misma medida que los Gryffindor —**exclamó Bellatrix molesta.

Lucius sonrió malévolamente. —**Es unas lástima que yo me quede con Narcisa.**

—**¿Te burlas de mi hermana? —**cuestionó Bellatrix.

—**Tú y yo sabemos sus cualidades y limites, no pidamos más —**dijo Lucius fríamente.

Bellatrix miró con cierto recelo al rubio platinado.

—**No produzcas bilis Bellatrix, relájate; creo que si nos ponemos a contar lo que hemos hecho, Regulus terminaría perdiendo —**siseó Malfoy.

Las piernas de Bellatrix se movieron ligeramente. —**¿De qué hablas?**

—**Hasta Goyle ha notado tu ligera preferencia por el único Black.**

—**Regulus es un ciervo muy leal.**

—**Que cumple cualquier capricho de su dueño —**murmuró Lucius divertido— **No es tan arrogante como ése bastando, pero tiene dignidad. No intentes pasarte de lista Bellatrix.**

—**Yo no intento pasarme de lista. Soy Lista —**afirmo Bellatrix.

Lucius soltó una carcajada. —**En definitiva, son la noche y el día, pero aquí entre nosotros no hay lugar para mujeres listas, lo sabes verdad.**

Bellatrix reprimió una palabra altisonante en su garganta. Sabía de sobra que Lucius tenía toda la razón, aquella era una sociedad machista, las mujeres se compraban y adquirían dependiendo del brillo y la cantidad del metal que se ostentara en la bolsa.

—**Oscura, fría y cruel, se la arrebatare —**susurró Lucius.

Bellatrix miró fijamente al rubio platinado, ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—**Eres como la noche, sin embargo yo deseo la crueldad de la eterna oscuridad.**

—**Tú —**comenzó a decir Bellatrix.

—**Dolor, tu participaras en la escena del dolor.**

&-&-&

La luz de la luna menguante brillaba sobre sus cabezas, en un cuarto diminuto perdido entre las entrañas del castillo. La joven leía un pequeño libro mientras que el chico conversaba sin parar.

—**Y entonces Sevy se levanta con su varita en la mano, la agita y ¡puf! Se convierte en una serpiente de peluche de piel rosa —**dijo James riendo divertido.

La joven se limitó a alanzar una ceja y posar sus ojos sobre el libro nuevamente.

—**¿No te pareció divertido? —**preguntó James colocando una mano sobre las hojas del libro.

—**Me parecerá divertido desollarte sino quitas tu mano del libro —**gruñó la joven.

—**¿No te has cansado de leer?**

—**¿No te has cansado de hablar?**

James frunció el ceño. —**Creí que te gustaría saber que no te he engañado éste día.**

—**Puedes mentir —**murmuró la joven indiferente— **Y me da igual que me engañes, es más…ni siquiera puedes hacerlo, no somos nada.**

James sonrió. —**Bueno mañana iré con Alysha —**los brazos del joven le rodearon por la cintura— **Comenzare a besarle por el rostro. **—El libro se le resbaló de las manos a Lily ligeramente, mientras los labios de James le besaban— **Bajare por el cuello, mientras mis manos le recorren lentamente el abdomen de arriba a abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, gravare la redondez de sus pechos en mi imaginación.**

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un tenue rosa. James no sabía si se sonrojó por el lugar en donde él tenia las manos o quizás de furia.

—**Eres patético como poeta — **le cortó Lily rudamente.

—**Los poetas escriben sobre el amor, nunca sobre la frialdad —**comentó James .

—**Los que tu lees —**afirmó Lily alejándose de James.

—**No sé qué es lo que tú lees —**meditó James— **¿Qué libro lees?**

—**¿Potter leyendo? Eso sí que es una sorpresa —**ironizó Lily.

—**Yo leo, aunque…no a la vista de todos—**se defendió James— **No quiero verme como Remus.**

—**Ese licántropo —**exclamó Lily indiferente.

James se quedó congelado en su lugar, de todas las cosas que podía escuchar de ella esa frase era la menos imaginada.

—**¿Cómo?**

—**La pupila de sus ojos se alarga ligeramente cada vez que la luna llena se acerca —**dijo Lily secamente.

—**Y…**

—**Tuve un tío licántropo, ni me afecta, ni me beneficia, no pongas esa cara de espanto. Hace siete años que lo sé ¿crees que ahora diría algo? «Además…Dumbledore me silenciaría, no creo que no sepa que en su castillo ronda libremente un licántropo —**dijo Lily fríamente.

James sonrió ampliamente. —**Eres muy hermosa.**

Detestaba que él le dijera todo ese tipo de comentarios, la hacia sentir una mujer tan normal.

—**No sabía que gustaras de la crueldad —**murmuró Lily.

—**No eres cruel…sólo pareces un poco ruda y muy linda —**repitió James besando fugazmente a la joven en la mejilla.

El libro se le resbaló de las manos cayendo en el suelo, se inclinó ligeramente para recogerlo, pero el abdomen de un chico se le atravesó. Las manos del joven le alzaron la barbilla, de nuevo tenía aquellos ojos cafés tan cerca de ella; esos ojos que le transmitían sin numero de sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo haciéndola sentir.

—**Aquí no —**murmuró Lily entre los besos de su ardiente amante.

—**No seas remilgosa —**se quejó James.

—**Pueden vernos.**

—**Si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo —**exclamó James.

—**¡No! Me voy —**afirmó Lily saliendo precipitadamente por la puerta.

—**Era una broma, ¿no conoces el sentido de humor? —**preguntó el joven.

—**No me agrada.**

—**¿Como la ropa interior?**

La sonrisa del joven se amplio al ver que la joven inflaba los cachetes llena de ira, era un gesto tan infantil, demasiado extraño y antinatural en ella.

—**Uso ropa interior —**bramó la joven.

—**¿En serio? Qué raro…no recuerdo haberla visto, quizás… —**dijo James alzándole la falda a la joven. James pagó su atrevimiento con una fuerte cachetada dada con el frente de la mano de la chica— **¿Acaso no me quieres?**

—**¡No! Eres despreciable —**gruñó la joven con la cara teñida de un intenso rosa.

—**¿Cómo tu? —**inquirió James rodeando a la joven con sus brazos.

Era un joven insufrible, nunca lograba borrarle ese buen humor, ni alejar sus hermosas palabras de su boca, para él todo era luz y vida de color de rosa. Mientras que ella, sólo sabía de tonos grises y frialdad, volvió a la realidad cuando dejó de sentir el suelo y su cuerpo experimentaba una sensación de vértigo al verse desprovisto de un punto de equilibrio. No tenía idea de a donde la llevaba y tampoco deseaba impedirlo.

&-&-&

—**¡Porque tú! —**bramó la chica.

—**Lo mismo opino.**

—**¡Lucius! —**exclamó de nuevo.

—**Severus es buen acompañante, generalmente nunca te contradice —**respondió el chico.

—**Nunca habla —**gruñó Bellatrix— **¿A dónde vamos?**

—**Puedo hacerlo solo Lucius —**dijo Severus lentamente.

—**Bellatrix cuidara que nadie te interrumpa —**dijo Lucius.

Snape se encogió de hombros y entró en la mazmorra, de inmediato la nariz de Bellatrix percibió diversos olores poco agradables.

—**No sé cómo te gusta vivir con éstas cosas —**se quejó Bellatrix.

—**Tú te quedaras a fuera —**recalcó Snape..

—**No sabes cuánto sufro.**

—**Es sencillo el trabajo Bella —**dijo Lucius dando media vuelta.

La joven se cruzó de brazos, ¿por quien la tomaba?

—**Que tengas una placentera estancia —**se mofó Severus Snape.

La puerta se cerró fuertemente. Bellatrix se sentó en el suelo ¡aquello era humillante! Sin embargo como alguien le había dicho, por algo se debía empezar.

Con la puerta cerrada se sintió ligeramente más cómodo, se quitó la capa y la dejó en la silla. Lo que Lucius deseaba era sumamente burdo, no le llevaría más de cinco minutos hacerlo, sin embargo había decidido explorar un poco más en la vida de ella.

El caldero más cercano a él burbujeo suavemente, vertió los polvos de belladona, opio y hachís en el caldero. Tardo ésta vez sólo dos minutos en ver con claridad a su objetivo, escribía pacíficamente mientras una figura a su alrededor danzaba tocando un violín, la canción parecía ligeramente animada, su mente empezó a buscar el dueño de aquella figura sin embargo aquel esfuerzo le obligaba a dejar de ver lo que ella hacía, concentro su atención el la figura de violín ¿Quién seria?

La puerta fue aporreada duramente.

—**Bellatrix…**

—**¡Slughorn! —**bramó la joven desde el otro lado.

Snape limpió el caldero con un movimiento de su varita, tomó los ingredientes necesarios y salió de la mazmorra estrepitosamente tomando a Bellatrix por la muñeca. Ambos jóvenes corrieron desesperadamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin.

—**Creí que.. —**exclamó Lucius.

—**Slughorn —**dijo Bellatrix firmemente— **No teníamos otra opción.**

—**Ya está casi listo —**dijo Snape indiferente— **Lo terminare en mi cuarto.**

Lucius se sentó en el sillón de color negro dejándose mimar por Narcisa quien platicaba animadamente con Petunia.

—**Ya puedes irte Bellatrix —**dijo Severus.

—**Tú no me das ordenes —**gruñó la chica.

—**No creo que tú las obedezcas —**murmuró el chico— **Pero estoy en el lugar más seguro…créeme.**

—**Esperare a que digas que ya has terminado —**dijo Bellatrix cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Snape con él adentro.

Suspiró pesadamente, puso los ingredientes sobre la mesa que hacía de escritorio, comenzando a moler con el mortero cada ingrediente hasta hacerlo polvo sumamente fino.

&-&-&

Comparó la lista de avaluos con los objetos que tenía en sus manos, claramente podía venderlo en diecisiete galeones, y sí corría con suerte un poco más. Cerró el libro y meditó en su próxima compra, quería restaurar el viejo candil de plata del siglo XII.

—**Espero que…sigamos siendo amigos —**dijo el joven suavemente.

Un bufido de cansancio resonó por el pasillo seguido de pasos inseguros.

—**¡Ah! . ¡Hola Nessa! —**exclamó el chico.

—**¿Cómo te va James?**

—**Mmm pues bien creo.**

—**Me alegro —**dijo Vanesa cordialmente— **No te quito el tiempo James, voy a la sala común.**

—**Pues vamos para el mismo sitio —**dijo James encogiéndose de hombros— **¿Qué tal van tus cachivaches? **—preguntó el joven con suma familiaridad.

—**¡Genial! Acabo de restaurar un viejo abanico de filos de plata hecho de seda ¿quieres verlo?**

—**¿Es de color negro?**

—**Sí.**

—**¡Oh! —**murmuró James— **¿Y cómo has estado tú? **—inquirió.

Vanesa se detuvo mirando fijamente al joven, sabía perfectamente a que se refería con aquella pregunta.

—**Estoy bien James, tengo más tiempo para reconstruir mis cachivaches —**sonrió forzadamente Vanesa.

—**Le extrañas ¿verdad? Él también a ti —**dijo James— **Todos.**

—**Gracias…supongo.**

—**Fue mi culpa, discutieron por mí.**

—**Era…ya habíamos durado mucho tiempo y…**

—**Sois unos cabezotas, se nota que se extrañan —**protestó James.

—**Alguna día tenía que suceder y…parece que ha encontrado un buen consuelo, su club de fans está feliz —**dijo Vanesa tratando de sonar sumamente indiferente.

—**Sabes que lo hace para olvidarte, todos lo hemos hecho una vez, hablare con él.**

—**¡No James! —**exclamó Vanesa.

—**Lo haré porque fue mi culpa…y no me arrepiento de nada aun así —**dijo el joven sonriendo picaramente— **Así que…como no puedo sentir culpa aunque debería…es mi forma de ayudar, sólo prométeme que si él va hablar contigo, tú accederás…sólo habla con él, es lo único que te pido.**

Vanesa suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar. — **Sólo porque has sido agradable conmigo ésta vez.**

James sonrió satisfecho. —**¿Puedo ver la lista de compras? —**preguntó el joven señalando una hoja grande que sobresalía de su bolsillo.

—**Es de cachivaches viejos —**se excusó Vanesa.

—**Lo sé, por eso quiera verla —**dijo James, Vanesa miró al joven desconcertada.

—**¿Tú? No se cuales son tus intensiones pero toma.**

James paseó sus ojos por la lista de artículos que había en aquel lugar, revisó uno a uno. —**¿Qué dices de esto?**

Vanesa lo miró con atención. —**Crucifijo de principios del renacimiento…mmm, dice que es un objeto para mayores de quince años y…¡Es exageradamente costoso James!**

—**¿Vale la pena? —**preguntó James.

—**Tendría que ver el objeto…dice que puedes pedirlo, revisarlo y si no te agrada, lo puedes cambiar —**comentó Vanesa.

—**Quiero que lo pidas, lo evalúes y si decides que el costo es aceptable, entonces lo pagare, puedes hacer todo a mi nombre —**dijo James rebuscando entre los pliegues de su capa— **Toma…mmm acéptalo como regalo, no es algo que un chico pueda portar y…tampoco es algo que deba quedarme.**

—**Era para Alysha James —**exclamó Vanesa.

—**No, era para la joven que sería mi novia formal, Alysha nunca fue eso —**le corrigió James.

—**No puedo.**

—**Entonces te hago un trueque, el dije por tu abanico, a que es más fácil de vender —**le propuso James.

—**Esto vale más…es ¡oro y diamante! —**dijo Vanesa.

—**¿Y? El abanico es antiguo, de plata y seda, vamos…acéptalo —**dijo James.

Vanesa sacó el objeto delicadamente y lo abrió.

James lo miró detenidamente, era una cosa macabra ¿Por qué negarlo? Estaba constituido por soportes de plata brillante, tenía grabadas antiguas letras rebuscadas, la seda era fina y se desvanecía en algunas partes como si adentro hubiera humo o pintura corrida por manos de almas suplicantes.

—**Alegre —**ironizó James tomando el objeto.

—**¿Estás seg…? —**iba a preguntar Vanesa.

—**¿Te molesta si haces el resto del camino sola? —**preguntó James.

Vanesa negó con la cabeza desconcertada.

—**Nos vemos —**James se esfumó por los pasillos como era su costumbre, en silencio y por las sombras.

&-&-&

—**¡Demonios vencido por una rata! —**exclamó Sirius.

—**Padfoot —**le regañó Remus.

—**Full de ases —**murmuró Peter alegremente.

—**Revancha, ¡el que gane se lleva el doble! —**exclamó Sirius.

Remus suspiró pesadamente poniendo un trozo de chocolate sobre la mesa, barajeo de nueva cuenta las cartas.

—**¿Alguien quiere la viuda? —**les cuestionó Remus.

Sirius torció los labios sumamente preocupado.

—**¿Siete es comodín? —**preguntó Peter.

—**No Peter es el nueve —**le corrigió Remus.

—**¡Ja! Perderás —**exclamó Sirius ligeramente frustrado.

—**Yo tomo la viuda —**dijo Remus tranquilamente, el chico abrió su juego en la mesa tomando las cinco cartas del centro.

—**No estaba tan mal —**murmuró Sirius mirando la mano que Remus abría abajo.

—**Yo cambio —**dijo Peter tranquilamente, tomando un seis de corazones del mazo dejando a cambio un tres de picas.

Sirius se mordía las uñas meditando su juego, finalmente se decidió por un As de corazones, dejando a cambio un diez de tréboles.

Remus sin hacer ningún gesto tomó del juego el diez de tréboles que Sirius había bajado dejando un Joto de corazones.

Peter cambió un as de tréboles por un seis de picas del juego de abajo, Remus cambió un seis de diamantes por el diez de diamantes, Sirius tomó el as de tréboles dejando abajo un siete de diamantes, Peter miró el juego insistentemente, bajando un as de diamantes y tomando el seis de diamantes.

—**Toco —**dijo Remus lentamente.

Sirius y Peter se miraron el uno al otro, era su última oportunidad. Peter se abstuvo de cambiar sus cartas, Sirius tomó el As de diamantes con una sonrisa triunfante.

—**Peter —**dijo Remus.

—**¡Baja el que toca! —**se quejó el chico.

—**Por favor.**

El chico suspiró y dejó su juego al descubierto: Full de seis.

—**¡Ja! —**exclamó Sirius victorioso— **Full de Ases **—comenzó a reírse el joven.

—**Quintilla de diez Sirius —**dijo Remus mostrando su juego.

—**¡Es injusto! —**bramó Sirius molesto.

—**Yo me llevo la partida.**

Sirius comenzó a hacer un gran berrinche que le dibujo una sonrisa a Remus en el rostro.

—**¿Habéis perdido de nuevo con tu par de jotos? —**preguntó James maliciosamente.

—**Eres cruel —**murmuró Sirius— **No…tenía full de ases y ese…asqueroso lunático tenía una quintilla de diez…¡es sucio eso!"**

James sonrió suavemente. —**Sirius, la broma para los Slytherin tendrá que esperara hasta mañana.**

—**¿Qué? —**exclamó Sirius perdiendo los estribos.

—**Es..que tengo algo que hacer.**

—**¡Más importante que yo! —**clamó Sirius melodramáticamente.

—**Sirius… —**meditó James— **Lo siento hermano, es urgente.**

—**El día de hoy el mundo está confabulando en mi contra. ¡Me gana una rata, luego un lobo y ahora ése…cornudo me deja como novia de pueblo! —**exclamó Sirius molesto— **¡No es justo! . ¡Yo que he hecho!**

Remus sonrió divertido, pero sin dejar de mirar a James; desde que había tomado la decisión de dejar a Alysha se había estado comportando de una manera muy rara, no era un cambio malo…pero, no era el James que había conocido.

—**Creo que…iré tras él y… —**dijo Sirius con hastío.

—**Sirius, deja a James. Cuando se sienta listo lo dirá —**murmuró Remus— **Y no iras tras James**

—**Esa mujer —**gruñó Sirius apretando fuertemente los puños— **¡Me lo está robando!**

—**¿En serio? Pensé que quien le buscaba era James —**comentó Remus.

Sirius se quedó sin ninguna defensa ante aquella afirmación.

—**Remus…ni siquiera sabes quién es, ¡qué tal si lo está hechizando! —**sugirió Sirius

—**Creí que ya habías entendido que James, no es para ti Sirius —**dijo Remus suavemente.

Las mejillas de Sirius se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo. —**No es por eso.**

—**No te sientas celoso, él…siempre estará a tu lado —**afirmó Remus— **Vamos a dormir Sirius **—Sirius sonrió traviesamente— **Cada quien en su cama.**

&-&-&

El viento se coló por las rendijas de aquel lugar, se pegó más a su cuerpo tratando de entrar en calor, se había acostumbrado a dormir en un lecho caliente.

—**Lily —**le susurró la voz.

Se aferró a la figura de su lado tratando de no salir de aquel sueño.

—**Despierta.**

Aún no, el sol no salía por las colinas, la noche aún les cobijaba.

—**Bella Durmiente.**

¡Que insulto! Se levantó inmediatamente.

—**Ya sabía yo que así te levantarías —**dijo James sonriendo.

No estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, no era su cuarto, mucho menos su cama; en realidad desconocía el lugar.

—**¡Mira! —**exclamó el joven señalando fuera de la ventana.

—**¿Qué?**

James le enrolló una sábana en el cuerpo y la sacó del lugar, cuando sus pies tocaron el pasto, un frió inminente le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba congelado.

—**La primera nevada —**exclamó James.

Lily alzó la mirada al cielo, delicados copos de nieve caían sobre su faz, le hacían ligeras cosquillitas como suaves y delicados besos.

—**¿No es hermoso?**

Lily sólo pudo sonreír, nunca antes había apreciado la nieve, nunca le había puesto mucha atención, era sólo…nieve.

—**Cuando era chico…mi madre me contaba que cada copo era un deseo que una vez llegado al cielo y cumplido, caía en la tierra pintándola de blanco, de esperanza —**dijo James.

Lily frunció el ceño, la nieve era creada por medio de un proceso natural que se hacía en la atmósfera, cuando el aire de la atmósfera que contiene vapor de agua en proporción variable; dependiendo de la temperatura ambiente; de la evaporación del agua del terreno; y de la condensación de capas superiores. Si el aire está saturado y se produce un descenso de la temperatura, el vapor de agua se condensa, depositándose en la tierra en forma de agua líquida o nieve.

—**Ya sé que no es eso Lily —**comentó James adivinando el pensamiento de la joven— **Sin embargo…¿no sería maravilloso creerlo? **—Lily parpadeó, si fuera eso, poca nieve caería a la tierra, no habría montañas de nieve; sólo esas ligeras capas que empañan los cristales o quizás…no existiría la nieve— **Con tan sólo creer puedes lograrlo, solo tienes que creer.**

—**Has leído muchos cuentos de hadas James —**comentó Lily indiferente.

James la miró fijamente. —**Y tú tan pocos. —**Lily miró hacia el cielo, estaba helando, se le congelarían los pies, dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el lecho— **Yo te contare todos los que me sé**—afirmó el joven aprisionándola en sus brazos sin darle opción a huir.

Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza inmediatamente, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, no encontraba la fuerza para obligarle a obedecer; no encontraba el equilibrio de su mundo o quizás era que lo había perdido.

Como si de un sueño se tratase, se separó en dos y vio su cuerpo caer suavemente al suelo, mientras su otro yo le miraba desde otro ángulo, era una escena bastante rara y ligeramente macabra. James se apresuró a tomarla en brazos, lucía estar sumamente preocupado.

Sus largos cabellos negros contrastaban con la blanca nieve, su eterno duro e inquebrantable cuerpo tendido en brazos del menos indicado hombre parecía una imagen ligeramente descuadrada. Ella debería ser quien le sostuviese, no él a ella…todo parecía estar al revés desde aquel punto.

El susurro de la voz del joven atrapó su atención, parecía estar contándole algo muy divertido. Se hincó a su lado tratando de escuchar, se veía tan…lindo, le estaba contando una historia al oído…aunque ella estuviera dormida, tocó la frente del joven.

—**James…**

Algo la succiono vertiginosamente hacia abajo, sintió su pecho inflarse y vaciarse en tan pocos segundos repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez. Escuchó por primera vez el latir lento pero constante de su corazón, abrió los ojos lentamente como si le pesara hacerlo. El olor a colonia de hombre le inundo la nariz, la nieve cubría lentamente su cuerpo; más no sentía frió, sus dedos se movieron torpemente, como si estuvieran recordando como hacerlo.

—**Vamos a pedir un deseo…quizás algún día caiga al suelo —**dijo el joven alcanzando la mano de ella— **Quiero…deseo, estar a tu lado **—murmuró James mirando al cielo.

El viento frió sopló con suma fuerza entrando por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, la nieve caía sobre su rostro, uno de esos copos resbalo por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello y deslizarse por éste…hasta llegar más adentro.

Los ojos cafés le miraban con suma intriga, no entendía lo que le sucedía, la yema de los dedos de él le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, le estaba limpiando el agua de la cara, ¿agua? Lentamente como si cada segundo fuera un milenio, alzó su brazo hasta que tocó su rostro.

La chica se aferró a él con suma fuerza. James no entendía lo que le sucedía se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente, tratando de transmitirle confianza y fuerza, después de todo ¿hacía cuanto que no lloraba?

Sentía los ojos reventar, no quería mirarse al espejo pues temía ver sus ojos del doble del tamaño normal, la cabeza le dolía a horrores.

—**Acabo recordar algo, hace tiempo existió una princesa, sumamente hermosa, de cabellos rubios, sonrisa esplendorosa y ojos hermosos, todo el pueblo la amaba pues cuando caminaba descalza de sus pies salían monedas de oro, cada vez que sonreía de su boca nacían botones de rosas y sus lágrimas se convertían en hermosos diamantes —**dijo James sentando desde el borde de la cama jugando con su violín.

—**La bruja mala la hechiza y se la lleva haciéndola pasar por pobre campesina, por asares del destino o porque el escritor no tenía suficiente imaginación, se encuentra con el príncipe azul, quien se enamora perdidamente de ella, con eso basta para desenredar la trama y vivieron felices por siempre —**gruñó Lily aclarando que no quería escuchar cuentos de hadas.

—**Bueno…es la trama pero —**dijo James quedándose a mitad de la frase— **El verte llorar me recordó aquella vieja historia, me encantaba…era de mis favoritas.**

Lily ocultó su expresión bajo sus cabellos lacios, sintiéndose sumamente estúpida.

—**Aún nieva, vamos a bailar.**

—**¿Qué? —**exclamó Lily tomando la sabana que le cubría fuertemente.

—**No tienes que imaginar la música —**dijo el joven rodeándola con sus brazos— **Yo tocare para ti.**

Se sentía sumamente idiota, tenía los ojos hinchados, estaba desnuda cubierta únicamente por una delgada manta en medio de una nevada, dando vueltas y danzando en la nieve, mientras James intentaba no perder el ritmo de la melodía que tocaba.

—**¿No es excitante el sonido de las cuerdas del violín sobre tu oído? —**le susurró el chico.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro ¿Qué si era excitante? Si siempre lo había pensando, aquel sonidito que las cuerdas emitían al ser friccionadas por el arco le hacia vibrar todo su cuerpo, era…era excitante como las notas podían ser suaves y delicadas emitiendo un canto de alegría que te invitaba a danzar, o bien un grito de desesperación de dolor y amargura que te alzaba en al aire y te daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas haciéndote perder la noción de tu mundo, mezclándote con suma fuerza en su agonía.

—**¿Has hecho el amor en la nieve?**

&-&-&

Agitó el abanico suavemente sobre su rostro.

—**¿Te sucede algo? —**preguntó Bellatrix con fastidio.

—**Calor —**dijo Lily repentinamente— **Hacía calor.**

Bellatrix le miró fijamente, ¿Quién diablos tenía calor a las nueve de la noche en un dos de Diciembre en la torre de astronomía?

—**Le detesto —**gruñó la joven.

—**Sí es…detestable —**dijo Lily tapándose el rostro con el abanico.

—**Tenía...que ¡Voy a humillarlo!**

—**En tus sueños —**dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—**¡Escoria! —**bramó Bellatrix.

—**Tenemos que irnos… —**dijo Lily desesperadamente jalando a Bellatrix de la manga.

—**¿Tienes miedo de algo Evans? —**le preguntó James sonriendo..

La joven apretó los labios.

—**Nieva —**dijo Peter indiferente señalando hacia a fuera.

Lily dio media vuelta y se escabulló por los pasillos de la torre de astronomía.

—**Algún día…Sirius —**dijo Bellatrix firmemente.

—**Te esperare, ¡Eh Dylan! —**dijo Sirius ignorándola.

Bellatrix corrió buscando a Lily, toda la clase de astronomía se le había pasado ocultándose de algo o de alguien, su concentración se encontraba en Júpiter o quizás Saturno.

—**¡Lily! —**exclamó Bellatrix— **¡Lilian!**

La joven estaba recuperando el aliento pegada a la ventana mirando la nieve caer

—**¿Te sientes bien?**

—**El corsé me aprieta —**le esquivó la joven— **Ehh…has pensando en pasar navidades aquí Bellatrix.**

—**No, nunca.**

—**Oh —**dijo Lily sonriendo ligeramente— **Bueno…era solo una vaga idea.**

Bellatrix frunció el ceño…estaba sumamente rara su prima.

—**Nos vemos.**

—**Tienes que ir a la sala común.**

—**Al rato.**

—**Ahora —**le ordenó Bellatrix— **Lu…**

—**Dile que se vaya al demonio —**dijo Lily firmemente alejándose de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix dio un paso hacia delante, sin embargo sus piernas no pudieron moverse más allá, sabía que no debía hacerlo, en aquello no podía entrometerse.

Se abanicó apresuradamente esperando que las mejillas no se pintaran de un rojo intenso, su vida era todo un caos desde que él se entrometió en su vida; era difícil manejarlo, ponía en duda muchos de sus principios, le hacia romper con los esquemas. Cerró el abanico lentamente y se recargó en la ventana más próxima observando hacia fuera. Blanco…esperanza.

"_Cada copo era un deseo que una vez llegado al cielo y cumplido, caía en la tierra pintándola de blanco, de esperanza"_ ¿Podría ser verdad? Quería creer en ello, sin embargo su mente se resistía completamente…para seres tan crueles y desalmados como ella, la esperanza no existía.

La nariz comenzó a calarle, un extraño y molesto cosquilleo comenzó a invadirle, abrió el abanico y lo movió fuertemente tratando de detener aquella molesta sensación. La luna pasó de un blanco plateado brillante a un blanco gris opaco, los rayos se difundían y perdían entre la oscuridad, la piedra antes firme se desvaneció a su tacto; el cielo, la tierra y el espacio pronto se oscureció, no dolor, no miedo…no vida.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Si! Termine…me costo un poco, porque…escribía unas líneas y me traba, sin embargo a partir de la escena de la nieve, todo me salio súper fluido, lo cual agradezco…aunque siento que me salio ligeramente meloso el asunto, pero…con un deje de amargura ¡Wa! ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Lily? . ¿Qué seguirá a continuación? . ¡Y Snape! Comenzara moverse…weno, eso ni yo misma lo se, únicamente que…¡Estamos llegando a la parte mas interesante de la trama XP! Espero sus comentarios.

**Reviews: **

**Lamister, Heidi-Lu, Clawy, Moonyspat, Gerulita Evans, Dunacha:** Como de costumbre a ustedes les respondo por reply si no les llega mi contestación ya sabe,…avísenme.

**Martapotter:** Hola! Me alegro de que te unas a este historia….amp….veamos el "secreto" de los Evans…uuu…pues eso se tratara un poquito mas adelante! Jejeje…vamos paso a paso…aunque…esto en teoria atrapa todo el finc…jejeje ¿Qué sera? XD…ojojojojo…¡No lo se! XXDDD…en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capi y espero ansiosa tus comentarios.

**Narwin:** Weeeiii! Holitas! Amp…pues veras, a esta autora le late toda la onda dark, gótico y todo eso…por eso quise darle un cambiecito a la historia XD, me parecía que…era buena idea, y James…ah si también me encanta el chico ….aunque algunas veces se me hace tan…meloso (y eso que yo lo escribo) XD y no soy muy apegada a las ideas romanticonas XD, entonces…pues no se, me gusta…pero a veces ciento que sale medio cursi…(medio…bastante) XD, bueno…nos vemos después.

**Crissy:** a mi me encanta que te agrade mi historia y pienses que vale la pena leerla, pues…te doy la bienvenida y espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado.

**Tomoe:** Amiga!!!!! U.U…weno…uno tiene sus pases…¿no? Algunas veces subo los capítulos a las 12 o 11 de la noche (horario México) del día que pongo como limite, ajap…porque bueno, por las chavas que son de España hablamos…de una diferencia horaria de…como 6 horas…entonces pues…por eso lo hago (aunque hay quienes me esperan aunque sean…las 4 de la mañana) en fin…pasando al Finc, la relación L+J es por demás…extraña, (él es el tierno ) divino…en fin, Sirius…mmm hay que esperarnos, por ahí nos tiene…algo que contar, (jejejeje) Snape..o Snape dara mucha lata espera y veras…ya se ¡linchamiento el próximo capi! Jejeje Kirsche comienza a buscarse unos abogados XXDDDD…..

**Jelo:** Hola!!! Me alegro de que te unas a esta historia ….y pues en cuanto al lemon, no son mi fuerte (ya lo he hecho y no me agrada sinceramente) a mi forma de verlo las acciones ya son lo suficiente explicitas para todavía hacerlo mas notorio además…lo que a mi me gusta es que el lector imagine, (vale quizás…de esa forma imagina mas concreto, pero…no) El finc no gira entorno a eso, o al menos no tengo pensado hacer ningún lemon en esta historia, pero bueno…espero ver tus próximos comentarios.

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

MOS

-

Reviews!!!!! no sean crueles!


	9. Suplicio

Capitulo 9: Suplicio

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_"Afilaron sus lenguas como espada,  
tienen sus flechas palabras de amenaza,  
que tiran a ocultas contra el inocente,  
las lanzan de improviso y sin miedo."_

_(Salmo 64)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Deseo, oscuro, perverso y profano deseo, esos eran los sentimientos que ella le provocaba. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaría en su rostro durante aquella semana, habían sido poco tiempo y no de la forma que él hubiera deseado, pero ella había sido suya. Sus gritos cortando al viento aún resonaban en sus oídos, el sabor de su sangre sobre sus labios se había grabado, el olor del frió sudor de ella en su nariz aún se albergaba.

Guardó el instrumento de tortura bajo su capa. El viento gélido golpeó su cara con suma fuerza, inmediatamente bajó la capucha de color negro para cubrirse ocultando su rubia cabellera. Se miró las manos fugazmente, se hincó y metió las manos en la nieve repentinamente, jugueteó un rato con la nieve hasta que sus manos comenzaron a entumecerse, se quitó los restos de nieve apresurándose a entrar al castillo sin más demoras, tratando de no olvidar aquel momento: sangre sobre blanca nieve.

&-&-&

Remus se encontraba enfrente de él, Sirius trataba de hacerle beber café caliente, Peter le sonreía compasivamente.

—**Tendrás un resfriado —**dijo Sirius poniéndole la copa sobre los labios.

—**Sirius, sólo estornude porque Peter movió un viejo tapete, ¡no lo necesito! —**gritó James exasperado.

—**¡Ingrato! —**se quejó el joven haciendo pucheros— **Yo que te cuido, te apapacho, te…¿sucede algo? **

—**No, sólo…hace falta miel—**dijo James levantándose de su lugar— **Voy por ella.**

Sirius se levantó repentinamente, se hizo hacia atrás cuando sintió algo caliente recorrerle la pierna derecha.

—**Lo lamento —**se disculpó Peter recogiendo la taza de café de Remus.

Sirius estuvo a punto de vociferar una palabra altisonante, justo cuando Remus agitó su varita. Sirius esperaba que su pantalón se secara, pero la mancha se hizo aún más grande.

—**¡Ups! —**exclamó Remus— **Estoy muy torpe esta mañana.**

Sirius miró al joven apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, sacó su varita del bolsillo, agitándola para secar su pantalón. — **No hay cuidado —**masculló.

Eran diez para las ocho, y ella no había bajado para tomar el desayuno, no podía retrasarse más o se quedaría sin desayuno, ella nunca faltaba.

Bellatrix desayunaba junto a Petunia y Durlsey, no parecían desconcertados por la ausencia de Lily.

—**¿A quién buscas Potter? —**siseó una voz a pocos centímetros de él.

—**Acaba de llegarme un paquete especial de Zonko, buscaba alguien con quien probarlo Sevy —**respondió.

Snape dio dos pasos hacia atrás. —**¿Lo harás bajo las narices de Slughorn? —**le retó Snape.

—**¿Crees que me intimida? —**dijo James arrogantemente— **Deberías preocuparte más por las clases que te perderás.**

—**Potter —**gruñó Snape dando un paso hacia a delante.

—**A clases —**dijo una voz severa a espaldas de James.

Snape le dirigió una mira de desden a James antes de ir a lado de Narcisa Black. James murmuró algo entre dientes con las manos en los bolsillos

—**Tengo hora libre —**se excuso James.

Minerva McGonagall miró a uno de sus alumnos más rebeldes fijamente, algo estaba tramando aquella cabecita.

La nevada seguía su curso lentamente, desde la primer nevada el cielo no había parado de dejar caer nieve, sólo a ratos la nieve dejar de descender; naturalmente no eran fuertes nevadas; sino ralos y delicados copos los que caían. ¿Dónde estaría? Golpeando la pared con sus puños el chico se mordió los labios.

—**Aun lado Potter, hay gente que tiene cosas más importantes que verte hacer berrinches.**

James iba a responder a aquella provocación sin embargo algo en sus vestiduras completamente negras le hizo detenerse y meditar la situación. Lucius Malfoy llevaba una gruesa capa de color negro con restos de nieve, como si hubiera pasado largas horas bajo esta.

—**Has perdido algo bajo la nieve Lucius —**preguntó James.

El joven rubio torció los labios meditando la respuesta. —**Tal vez.**

Aquella palabra le hizo experimentar un súbito escalofrió. Corrió por la misma dirección por donde Lucius había llegado, algo le decía que él tenía idea de en donde se encontraba Lilian.

&-&-&

Excitante, había sido sumamente excitante. Dolor, tortura, sangre, impunidad, sonrió ampliamente, lo recordaba claramente.

Ella estaba en un estado entre el duermevela y el delirio, fue el encargado de atarle las manos a la cuerda que soportaría su peso. Lanzó la cuerda por arriba de una gruesa rama que se encontraba a tres metros del suelo. Jalando con fuerza logró alzar el cuerpo de la joven, lo suficiente para mantenerla en pie sin necesidad de tener sus facultades. Amarró la punta de la cuerda a una estaca previamente puesta en el suelo, para no tener necesidad de que alguien le sostuviera. Eran magos y sencillamente pudieron haber lanzando un hechizo levitatorio, sin embargo eso le restaba humillación y disminuía el dolor.

Dursley fue el encargado de desgarrarle la gruesa falda, dejando los suficientes harapos para cubrirle lo necesario, con tan sólo verle las piernas sintió una fuerte oleada bajo el ombligo. Malfoy desató el pesado corsé, torció los labios al notar que alguien se había encargado de ponerle una horrible especie de camisón gris bajo este. Las pesadas botas también desaparecieron. Malfoy encendió alrededor de la joven un fuego azul, el cual no la quemaba, pero la mantenía caliente.

La abofeteó fuertemente. —**Despierta —**le ordenó lanzándole otra bofetada. El joven repitió la acción otras seis veces antes de lograr una reacción por parte de ella, sus fieros ojos centellaron fugazmente para morir con la misma rapidez. —**Sabes porque estás aquí —**Él no escucho la contestación, pero apartó la mirada cuando la primera ráfaga de violencia cayó sobre la piel de la joven, de inmediato la piel de ella se pintó de un rojo intenso.

Al principio le pareció un espectáculo dantesco, la bestia interna de Lucius salió con suma brutalidad, blandiendo el látigo de cuero con tanta fuerza y ferocidad que le parecía increíble que ella no comenzara a gritar inmediatamente, claramente sabía hacer valer su casta; miró hacia otro lado intentando no ver aquella atrocidad; le habían contado miles de veces los castigos severos que le eran infringidos a los que rompían o fallaban lealtad a su casa y tenían el descaro de seguir en esta, sin embargo nunca los había vivido de cerca.

Desde los hombros hasta los talones la piel de la chica fue acariciada por la fiereza del látigo de cuero; que si bien no abría la carne, si la laceraba y marcaba horriblemente. Tan sólo una vez en su vida había sentido aquella poco letal pero dolorosa arma, el dolor que provocaba era un dolor similar a la de una braza caliente sobre la piel, sólo que a diferencia de la brasa éste duraba con mayor intensidad y punzaba infinitamente hasta que el color rojo de la piel se esfumaba, sin embargo Lucius no permitía eso; hacía que la piel se mantuviera eternamente roja.

—**Dursely —**bramó Lucius.

El pesado y obseso joven fue hacia Lucius. Sacó un rollo de color negro de la bolsa de cuero. Lucius lo blandió primero hacia el aire, produciendo un fuerte chasquido.

—**Te lo advertimos Evans —**dijo Dursley.

—**Entretente en rato —**dijo Lucius dándole a Dursley el rollo de color negro.

El joven sonrío ampliamente y sin meditarlo dos veces lo lanzó contra la joven, en cuanto este dio contra ella le obligó a retroceder dos pasos obligándola a contener la respiración. El segundo golpe cayó y la cuerda se tensó fuertemente, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando vio como la sangre por primera vez caía en la nieve. Aquel suceso disparó los ánimos de Vernon, quien con más fuerza que antes lanzó el siguiente golpe, que abrió un gran surco en la piel de la joven. Paso más de media hora antes de ver a Vernon jadear de cansancio, el sudor corría por el cuerpo de la joven, el cansancio y el dolor era visibles en su rostro; sin embargo se negaba a gritar a llorar y mucho menos a pedir piedad.

—**Lesntrange —**se volvió Malfoy hacia él entregándole un instrumento bastante aterrador: el martillo de los esclavos de la edad media, capaz de hacer temblar a varios, describiendo de la misma forma, valentía para muchos: el afamado látigo de doce puntas. —**Veamos si con eso grita la perra.**

Con fuerza tomó el mango del arma. Dursley movió su varita sacando de esta un chorro de alcohol. Malfoy le sonrió satisfactoriamente. Lestrange avanzó hacia la joven con lentitud, tenía diversas marcas en el cuerpo, Lucius le había dejado muy marcado el látigo de cuero en algunas partes de su cuerpo, que tenían un color morado. Dursley por otro lado había hecho de su piel un lienzo de líneas rojas sumamente dispersas. Abanicó el látigo suavemente.

El rostro de la joven se alzó para mirarlo a los ojos, esperaba valientemente el primer golpe, chorros de sudor caían por su frente, su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente. Cerró los ojos y blandió el arma. Escuchó la cuerda crujir al tensarse, la había obligado a dar tres pasos hacia atrás. Lanzó el siguiente, de nuevo ella se movió otros tres pasos hacia el lado contrario. Otro más y la sangre salpico su rostro. El sabor de su sangre, una mujer indefensa, sus facciones tan débiles y hermosas, podía hacerle lo que le viniera en gana; otro golpe más, le vio contener el grito en la garganta, quería oírla gritar, suplicarle, implorarle. Alzó el brazo una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, perdió la cuenta, sangre brotaba de su rostro también, al igual que sus brazos comenzaban a teñirse de rojo; la cuerda lentamente le cortaba las muñecas. Sumamente enfurecido alzó el brazo, pero una mano le detuvo.

Lucius apuntó con su varita el suelo que ella pisaba. Dejando sólo un diminuto radio de diez centímetros, el joven hizo aparecer diminutas cositas negras en la nieve. Por otro lado Dursley se encargó de poner al rojo vivo las doce puntas. Lestrange sonrió divertido, dio un paso hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

Hasta los Thestral huyeron del lugar al escuchar el grito desgarrador que la joven lanzó, el segundo golpe fue asestado acompañado de otro grito; la sangre comenzó a salir fluidamente, de sus piernas, de su espalda, de su vientre, hasta de las plantas de los pies. Malfoy había tenido la genial idea de rodearla de vidrio o material punzo cortante, si se movía para evitar y resentir menos un golpe, sus pies acabarían desechos, sin embargo había veces que Lestrange la golpeaba con tal brutalidad que era inevitable moverse; la cuerda como el grito lanzando al viento se cortó con suma fuerza.

Los tres rieron estrafalariamente al verla caer al suelo, completamente abatida, llena de sangre, sudor y nieve.

—**Para que aprendas a no meterte con nosotros —**dijo Malfoy amenazadoramente mientras la tomaba por el camisón gris hecho jirones— **La próxima vez…será mucho peor —**La lanzó lo más lejos que le permitieron las manos. El cuerpo de la joven cayó al suelo desnivelado con un golpe seco, la nieve se removió suavemente deslizando a la joven hasta el fondo del desnivel.

Lestrange movió su varita dándole de lleno a la joven. —**La mantendrá viva hasta que alguien la encuentre.**

Malfoy meditó aquella idea, sonrió alegremente y dio media vuelta, tomando los instrumentos saliendo del lugar manchado de sangre.

&-&-&

Corrió desesperadamente, sin saber a donde ir, que rumbo tomar, estaba completamente perdido. Los terrenos de Hogwarts era terriblemente inmensos, podía estar perdida en cualquier lugar ¿Cómo sabía que se encontraba perdida? No lo sabía…sencillamente lo intuía, era una punzante corazonada en el corazón, la necesitaba. Se detuvo pocos metros antes de llegar al sauce boxeador, tenía que calmarse, pensar, si perdía los estribos no iba a poder hacer nada por ella; lo primero que tenía que resolver era ¿Cómo localizarla?

La pólvora se encendió en su cabeza, la repuesta era tan obvia y tan sencilla. Agitó la varita suavemente esperando pacientemente a que el mapa fuera por sí solo. En pocos minutos escuchó el suave sonido de algo rompiendo el viento, en cuanto lo tuvo en las manos, pronunció la frase correcta, haciendo aparecer el castillo de Hogwarts con todos sus habitantes.

Sus ojos fueron de arriba abajo en su búsqueda. Nada en la sala común de Slytherin, nada en las mazmorras, el gran comedor, los salones; buscó por todo el castillo como un loco maniático; nada, ahí no estaba. Buscó en los alrededores del lago, los jardines, los invernaderos y…¡nada! Sencillamente ese día la tierra se la había tragado, estaba a punto de cerrar el mapa cuando un solitario punto apareció en el Bosque Prohibido, no podía creerlo. ¿Qué hacia ella en un lugar como ése? Se encontraba en los prados más profundos y oscuros del bosque. Buscó a Hagrid con la varita, se encontraba en su cabaña, tomando el desayuno lo más seguro. No era buena idea arriesgarse a lo tonto.

Hace unos segundos se sostenía en dos piernas y ahora se sostenía en cuatro, corrió velozmente adentrándose en el lugar, la tierra estaba dura y terriblemente helada, a pesar de todo aquello y de los copos de nieve cayendo constantemente él apresuró el paso para ir hasta el lugar en donde ella se encontraba. Sintió que el bosque creció a propósito en tan sólo unos segundos, pues llegar hasta los prados en donde ella se encontraba se le hizo terriblemente eterno. Volvió a su forma humana cuando lo creyó correcto, sacó el mapa de su bolsillo y lo observo detenidamente.

Según el mapa estaba a escasos metros de ella, pero el no veía, ni cuerpo, ni movimiento alguno. Sus ojos la buscaron desesperadamente, miró el mapa y siguió avanzando, la respiración se le corto súbitamente al encontrarse con la nieve manchada de sangre, parecía que alguien había tenido una cruenta batalla en aquel lugar, varias pisadas rondaban el circulo de sangre. Ignorando los demás detalles corrió hasta el desnivel.

Desde la punta del pie, hasta el ventrículo más pequeño de su corazón, James experimento el congelamiento total. En el fondo del desnivel se encontraba una masa amorfa de cabellos, ropa desgarrada y sangre. Como mejor pudo bajó al lugar, con las manos temblándole, no podía controlar sus movimiento al cien por ciento. Se hincó a su lado estirando la mano y rogando porque aun estuviera viva. Le quitó el cabello revuelto del rostro y tocó su mejilla suavemente, estaba completamente helada

Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron repentinamente, el alma y la vida le volvieron de golpe ante aquel gesto. Tenía que llevarla lo mas rápido posible a la enfermería. Se quitó la capa y se la colocó a ella, no había tiempo para pensar en nada más. Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, nunca antes había corrido a aquella velocidad, el aire se le escapaba y sentía que le hacía falta, sin embargo pensaba más en lo que Lily necesitaba que en el mismo. Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando vio las paredes del castillo, entró a este sin observar si había gente en los pasillos, ni siquiera le importo el haber entrado con una Slytherin en los brazos.

—**Ya llegamos a la enfermería Lily, pronto estarás bien —**le susurró James.

Repentinamente la mano de la joven le apretó con fuerza el miembro más cercano a ésta—**. Aguanta —**dijo James, sin embargo la presión de su mano no se esfumaba— **¿Lily que…?**

Los labios le temblaban, la lengua bailaba entre sus dientes sin poder acertar con la posición idónea para decir la palabra. —**Nnno —**logró articular la joven.

—**¿Qué? —**exclamó James.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, la joven negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—**¿No quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? —**preguntó James.

A su forma, ella asintió.

—**¡Estás loca! Necesitas atención medica —**estalló James.

Ella negó nuevamente. James no sabía qué hacer, el estado en el que se encontraba era alarmante, debía de atenderla rápidamente, pero se negaba a ir rotundamente.

Lily comenzó a inquietarse en sus brazos.

—**Como tu digas —**dijo James sin saber qué hacer, tenía que atenderla por su cuenta en ese caso, y tenía que hacerlo de inmediato. No teniendo más opciones fue con ella hasta el cuarto de joven, en la zona de los Slytherin.

&-&-&

—**Sirius —**dijo la joven alegremente.

—**¡Nesa! —**exclamó Sirius— **¿Vienes a buscar a Remus? **

—**No —**dijo la joven— **¿Sabes dónde se encuentra James? **

Nesa notó inmediatamente que aquella pregunta había molestado al joven. —**¡Yo que voy a saber! —**bramó.

—**Bueno…eres su amigo —**murmuró Vanesa.

—**¡Eso mismo pensaba yo! Pero…ya van dos meses que no dice ¡nada! Nos tiene en vilo esperándolo hasta muy tarde y nunca dice a donde va, ¡Nos preocupamos por él y nunca sabemos nada! . ¡Le importa un comino si nosotros dormimos o no! Sencillamente desaparece —**continuó Sirius molesto.

—**Le has dicho lo que sientes —**dijo Vanesa sintiéndose sumamente incomoda.

—**Remus no me deja. **

—**Es que…eres un torpe con las palabras y sólo tienes un lapso de celos —**dijo la voz apacible de Lupin.

—**Nada raro en ti Sirius —**murmuró Vanesa.

—**Hola Vanesa —**dijo Remus alegremente.

—**Remus —**le saludó la joven— **¿Cómo has estado? —**preguntó la joven por mera cortesía.

—**Me limito a estar. **

—**Bueno…cuando encuentren a James díganle que…ya tengo lo que pidió —**dijo Vanesa alejándose de ellos inmediatamente.

—**Ve con ella Remus, es mejor que soportarme —**dijo Sirius molesto.

—**Creo que fue lo mejor Sirius —**repusó Remus sentándose a lado de Sirius— **Ella y yo…fue hermoso mientras duro. **

—**Eres un estúpido —**gruñó Sirius.

—**Y tú más por estar celoso de…una chica —**se vengó Remus maliciosamente.

—**¡Una arpía! Nos está quitando a James.**

—**No sé tú…pero yo estoy consciente de que él algún día sentaría cabeza —**dijo Remus dándole unas palmaditas a Sirius— **Como amigos, estaremos apoyándole, siempre. **

—**Es una arpía, las mujeres son unas arpías —**farfulló Sirius— **Estábamos bien nosotros cuatro, solos. **

—**Creí que ya lo habías superado Sirius —**dijo Remus mirando al joven fijamente—**. James te aprecia mucho, pero…nunca te vera como tú a él. **

—**No sé de que hablas —**murmuró Sirius ocultando su rostro bajo sus negro-azulados mechones— **Es una locura. **

—**Le quieres Sirius, me atrevería a decir que le amas. James es muy afortunado"** murmuró Remus melancólicamente— **Te recomiendo que te deshagas rápidamente de todas esas ideas que tienes en mente, puede que pongas el peligro tu amistad con James por aquellas barbaridades. **

—**¿Qué insinúas? —**dijo ofendido el aludido.

—**Lo sabes mejor tú que yo Sirius, no intentes separarles o James se pondrá furioso —**terció Remus firmemente— **Piénsalo, ¿arriesgarías todo por un sueño banal?**

Sirius desapareció tras los doseles de su cama ¿Sueño banal? Era en verdad eso. Sí, la verdad era que sí lo era. James siempre había dejado en claro que era completamente heterosexual, gustaba de las mujeres tanto como de los buenos placeres del paladar, sin embargo siempre había albergado la esperanza de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

¿Era tonto por creer eso? Fue muy estúpido al creer que James…podría amarle de la misma manera que él le amaba. Cerró los ojos y como todas las noches soñó con aquel fugaz momento arrancado de las manos del tiempo.

Quince años, era principios de verano cuando había cumplido quince años, en teoría el cumpleaños de uno debía de ser un día feliz; aún más cumplir quince, las chicas se entusiasmaban al cumplirlos y en algunos lugares armaban grandísimas fiestas estrafalarias; sin embargo para él Sirius Black, era un día terrible. Quince años en una larga y antigua casa como la de él significa compromiso, sí al cumplir quince años sus padres le comprometerían con una joven a la que desde luego no amaba ¿y quién sería? Naturalmente la mejor mercancía del momento.

—**¡Feliz cumpleaños! —**exclamó el joven.

—**Para ti —**murmuró Sirius.

—**¿Eh? No…yo hace exactamente cuatro meses, diecisiete días y cinco horas que tengo quince años —**dijo James jugando con una paquete en sus manos— **Tengo un regalo para ti…se que te encantará. **

—**James…mis padres me comprometerán ¡Con una mujer! —**exclamó Sirius tirando el paquete al suelo.

—**¿Qué esperabas un hombre? —**bromeó James. Sirius le miró ofendido— **Ya, pues…recházalo, mira se que existe una cláusula en la que si encuentras a alguien que compita con ella, pues no tendrán que forzarte a casarte con ella. **

—**James, yo no quiero casarme —**dijo Sirius firmemente.

—**Mmm, yo sí quiero una familia, un hogar —**dijo James ensoñadoramente— **Quiero tener alguien a mi lado, con quien envejecer y ver a los niños crecer, ¡Me encantan los niños!**

Sirius bufó exasperado, ocultando el rostro bajo sus cabellos negros. Sirius en la vida podría darle a James niños, desde hacía cuatro años que había quedado perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, aquel que le comprendía, le entendía, le quería y le protegía.

—**Sería hermoso…quiero una linda esposa que siempre sonría, pero que cocine de maravilla, que sepa mantener el orden en la casa, que le guste el quidditch, que sea tierna, cariñosa, amorosa, mimosa. También me agradaría que le gustase el color rosa, las chicas que visten de color rosa se ven maravillosas, que tenga un humor excelente, que sea inteligente, que se ría de mis chistes, pero sobre todo y ante todo que quiera tener doce o más hijos conmigo —**continuó James.

—**¿Quieres una esposa o una coneja? —**preguntó Sirius.

James miró a Sirius fijamente. —**Muy gracioso, sería maravilloso tener una mujer así, pero cada quien. **

—**Pero la mujer también te puede engañar, darte doce hijos…aunque tú no seas el padre —**argumentó Sirius.

—**Bueno —**dijo James meditando aquello— **Tal vez, yo también puedo hacerlo, puedo tener doce hijos aunque no de la misma madre, pero las mujeres son…lo mejor: mis mejores momentos los he pasado a lado de una dama. **

—**¿Acaso no pueden hacer lo mismo dos hombres? **

James captó las palabras de Sirius. —**Supongo que…pueden adoptar, Sirius puedes amar a quien tu quieras, no te detengas por tu familia, sólo no te dejes consumir por ellos, siempre contaras con mi apoyo, yo siempre estaré aquí, para ti.**

Sirius sonrió melancólicamente. James le abrazó fuertemente trasmitiéndole seguridad, confianza, apoyo, dándole a entender que él no estaba solo en la vida.

—**James —**susurró Sirius aferrandose a él tratando de no dejarse caer, de no dejarse vencer. Los dedos de James viajaron por su cabello, se estremeció al sentir las manos de James acariciándole la espalda.

—**Si… —**No le dejó continuar se encontraron labio con labio. No supo cuanto duro si fue mucho o poco, sólo supo de gloria, éxtasis, y felicidad.

—**¡Arriba! —**bramó una voz en el dormitorio.

Sirius salió de sus memorias para encontrarse al James actual, con las ropas mal acomodas, en su semblante en que convergían el cansancio, la desesperación, el enojo y la ira.

—**¿Qué sucede James? —**preguntó Remus.

—**Necesito tus ungüentos para después de luna llena, esos que te da Madame Pomfrey —**le ordenó James— **Y las pociones. **

—**Par… —**intentó pregunta el joven.

—**No importa, Remus…vamos los necesito urgentemente, sólo ¡hazlo! —**dijo James desesperado.

—**Calma James. **

—**Es que…¡No puedo! Por favor, no me pidas explicaciones, sólo hazlo…te juro que…sólo ¡.¡Por favor!.! —**estalló James al borde de las lágrimas.

—**O.K. —**dijo Remus sacando dos grandes frascos de color ámbar— **Aquí tienes.**

—**Gracias, nos vemos —**así como llegó se fue.

—**Vuelve a la cama Sirius, anda…no seas cabezota —**dijo Remus suavemente— É**l es dueño de sus propios actos y… **

—**¡Lo sé! No lo repitas —**gruñó Sirius tumbándose en la cama, podía soportar el hecho que James no le amara como pareja, pero nunca ¡nunca! Que le ocultara algún suceso importante de su vida.

&-&-&

Respiraba agitadamente, las heridas se le abrían constantemente por más que él tratara de curarlas estas volvían a aparecer. El maldito bastando no sólo la había hecho trizas sin oportunidad de defenderse, sino que todavía tenía el descaro de martirizarla evitando que las heridas se le cerraran.

—**He vuelto, esto debe de funcionar, lo prometo —**dijo James acariciándole la cabeza.

Lily asintió como mejor pudo, el chico la levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, colocándola entre sus brazos cuidando de no tocar mucho la piel dañada, lo cual era casi imposible.

—**Bebe, dolerá un poco —**le susurró James, colocándole la botella con la poción en los labios, ella bebió y cuando terminó, James tapó inmediatamente la poción y la dejó en el suelo. La manos de Lily buscaron inmediatamente soporte. James la abrazó fuertemente esperando a que aquello terminase pronto.

La piel se cerró rápidamente, lentamente el cuerpo de Lily comenzó a relajarse, rápidamente la mayoría de las heridas desaparecieron inmediatamente. James se apresuró a cubrir con un ungüento mal oliente las heridas que no desaparecían, cuando todo parecía controlado el joven se dejó caer a los pliegues de la cama de Lily. Había pasado todo el día de su lado tratando de cerrar sus heridas, pero cada vez que James creía que una herida dejaba de sangrar, esta volvía a hacerlo. Probó mil y un formas hasta que no le quedo más opción que ir con Remus, quien sufría heridas constantes y por eso Madame Pomfrey le daba ungüentos especiales y sumamente poderosos.

—**James —**susurró Lily.

—**Si dime —**dijo el joven poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—**Tengo sed.**

El joven buscó el agua inmediatamente. Cada cuarto estaba previsto de una jarra de agua que permanecía llena todo el tiempo, para evitar que los chicos buscaran las cocinas con las excusa de tener sed. James encontró la jarra de la habitación de Lily así como el vaso de oro.

—**Lily —**dijo James colocando una mano sobre su rostro antes lleno de marcas rojas, producto de heridas hechas por un arma por el desconocida. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, intentó incorporase pero James le detuvo. La tomó suavemente recostándola sobre de él. Le dio de beber como se le da de beber a un niño pequeño, sosteniéndole el vaso sobre los labios.

—**No los odies —**dijo Lily suavemente.

—**¿Qué? **

—**No los odies, como yo no lo hago. **

—**Lily —**dijo James conteniendo la ira.

—**Me tienen miedo, saben que soy más fuerte que ellos —**dijo Lily suavemente.

—**¿Por qué no les diste una paliza como aquella vez? —**preguntó James.

—**Mi padre, es peor lo que él puede hacerme si le desobedezco —**murmuró Lily.

—**¿Él permite esto? **

—**Mucho mas.**

Los ojos de James se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, no podía concebir que un padre lastimara de manera tan brutal a su propia hija.

—**Olvídalo. **

James se mordió los labios no podía hacer eso ¿Cómo olvidarlo? La habían dejado al borde la muerte y ella pedía que lo olvidara ¡.¿Que diablos tenía el cabeza?.! Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría y cuando descubriera los autores les haría pagar el doble que va ¡El quíntuple!

—**Me gustaría escuchar el violín —**murmuró Lily.

—**Necesitas descansar —**le ordenó James.

—**No eres nadie para darme ordenes —**intentó gruñir la joven.

—**Salve tu vida —**exclamó James.

—**Igual me hubieras dejado morir, uno menos —**dijo Lily indiferente.

—**¡Lilian! —**exclamó James alarmado.

—**Así son las cosas en este mundo James, algunos nace otros mueren y la vida sigue ¿Acaso crees que el sol dejará de calentar si yo muero? . ¿Crees que el mundo dejará de girar porque yo no este aquí? Por el contrario se derramaran falsas lágrimas y se seguirá con la vida como si nunca hubiese estado aquí. **

—**No es verdad —**susurró James.

—**Sí lo es, ¿acaso sabes que vida llevo tu bisabuelo, que tal tu tatarabuelo? —**preguntó Lily.

"**Una feliz —**vaciló James.

"**Vez, tu nombre pasara a tus hijos, y a los hijos de sus hijos, quizás con suerte a los hijos de tus nietos, pero…después desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, no somos eternos, no somos nada. **

—**Que…triste —**murmuró James.

—**Si fuera feliz no se llamaría vida, ¿tocaras para mí?**

James tomó el violín y comenzó a frotar las cuerdas con el arco. Todo rondaba por su cabeza como un remolino infinito, "_No somos eternos, no somos nada"_ que pensamientos tan más…melancólicos. No valoraba la vida. Era cierto, quizás su nombre no permanecería permanentemente, pero…¿de algo valía el estar vivo no? .¿donde quedaba la calidez del sol? . ¿la satisfacción de una sonrisa? . ¿la caricia de una brisa? . ¿El olor de la alegría? Que importaba si no fueran eterno, podrías robarle a la eternidad un pequeño fragmento del tiempo aunque sea…dos segundos ¿no? Podía robarle tiempo a la eternidad, para amar, para sentir, para gozar, para vivir.

—**Y la muerte siempre será la ganadora —**susurró Lily— **No importa cuando luches, cuanto valor tengas, al final ella todo te lo arrebatará. **

Y todo se volverá…nada, pudiste haberle robado minutos, horas, años a la eternidad pero ¿De qué servía, si pronto se convertirá en nada?

—**No importa cuando luches todo se convertirá en nada —**repitió la joven— **En eterno y prolongado vació. **

Oscuro, infinito y doloroso, ¿en verdad así era la vida? Sólo un fragmento del tiempo cargado de martirio, desdicha, desolación, ¿Dónde quedaba la vida extrema? . ¿El amor por la pasión? . ¿Dónde quedaba el amor?

—**Sólo existe el vació.**

Vació…¿Qué es el vació? Algo que no esta lleno, una lógica aplastante si duda. La vida era vacía…sí, podía afirmarlo con certeza, por mucho que tuviera fama, dinero, fortuna, belleza, le faltaba el cariño de una verdadera dama, y después de todo ¿Qué era la fama? Sólo instantes de falsa gloria de los cuales presumir ¿Y presumir de que? De ser el mono de circo más cotizado, con todo aquello en su vida existía un vació, un molesto vació llamado amor, algo que no llenaba su vida, y aún cuando encontró el cariño de Alysha, encontró el vació llamado…monotonía y entonces era infeliz, y se sentía…completamente vació.

—**James…**

El joven se detuvo por completo

—**Es una lástima que seas un patético poeta, se escucharía mejor con letra.** murmuro Lily

—**¿De qué quieres que hable? De lo doloroso que te es vivir, del martirio que te causa seguir aquí, o de que en verdad no sabes cómo seguir —**preguntó James.

—**De lo asfixiante que es tenerte a mi lado —**gruñó la joven.

Ah decía ser tan fuerte pero en verdad era una débil que no sabía afrontar la realidad, sí, el mundo, era cruel, despiadado y vació, pero…pero a pesar de todo ¡existía! Existía y debería de estar agradecida, por respirar, por poderse poner en pie, por hablar, por…¡vivir!

El instrumento cayó al suelo haciendo tremendo escándalo, sin poder evitarlo James se lanzó hacia la joven envolviéndola en sus brazos. ¡Qué dolor soportar lo que ella aguantaba! Qué triste era saber que no debías decir nada, qué no debías sentir nada, callar, silenciar, omitir, dejar de pensar, de sentir, de vivir, ¡Qué dolor desgarrarte! Y morir lentamente por dentro en silencio, en soledad…en vació.

—**Lastímame, desgárrame, mátame, para eso estoy aquí, para ti únicamente para ti —**susurró James.

—**¿Me estás dando permiso para dañarte? **

—**Te estoy diciendo que eres humano, el humano lástima, desgarra, rompe, destruye, pero también ríe, quiere, ama —**dijo James precipitadamente.

—**No puedo hacer eso. **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Weeei! Línchenme, lo se...lo se, lo se, fui cruel, desapiadada y maldita pero ¡Me encanta Lucius Malfoy! o siento una debilidad por los chicos malos Slytherin power! es un capitulo estremecedor...me fasino, me fasino, me fasino, deplegando todo el sentimiento melancolico de la historia, ha...una concentracion neta de lo que es 0 en fin...espero sus comentarios y sus bombas tambien...no me quiero imaginar cuando llegemos al meollo del asunto lo que me diran XDDDDD.

Reviews:

**Lamister, Clawy, Heidi-Lu, Darame, Mangalina-Li, Gerulita Evans, lust-and-wrath:** les repondo por via reply, si no les llegan mis contestacion avisarme

**Tomoe**: Hola!!!!! XDDDD……es genial la relación L+J lo se…tan bizarra y surrealista que le da un toque especial a este mundo tan "oscuro" XDDDD, genial! Genial! En fin…amp pues historias de CCS…ammm, tal vez, tal vez…no se quizás me anime, ttaaaallll vez.

**Nikar:** holitas!!!! Waa, pues espero tu comentario mujer, deseo saber lo que piensas de esta historia, que es muy bonita, tan….irreal, no se…como que se desarrolla en una edad moderna, pero con pensamientos bastante medievalistas…no se yo asi me siento en medio de dos líneas del tiempo, weno…os dejo con este capi que a mi…me encanto!

-

-

M.O.S

-

-

Dejen Reviews!!!!!


	10. Entre el Cielo y el Suelo

Capitulo 10: Entre el cielo y el suelo

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_"En Dios descansa el alma mía,  
de él espero mi salvación.  
Solo él es mi roca y mi salvador,  
si es mi fortaleza, no he de vacilar."_

_(Salmo 62)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

—**No quiero —**bramó la joven.

—**No es una propuesta, es una orden.**

—**Es tú estúpida idea —**gruñó.

—**Fue de mama Lily —**dijo Petunia suavemente— **Habrá cena, baile y…una sorpresa para ti. **

—**¿Sorpresa?**

—**¡Regalo de Navidad! —**exclamó Petunia— **Irán los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los Black, los Longbottom, los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Avery, los Marquet, los Foxwork, los Crouch, los Yaxley, los Burk, los Flint, los Prewett, los Gamp, los Bulstrode, los McMillan, los Potter, los Wilde, los Brown, los Granville, los Roseir…" **

—**¿Qué? —**clamó Lily— **¿Los Potter?**

—**Ah sí, bueno…la alta sociedad, aunque Druella y Walburga se quejaron con mama, ya sabes creen que llevaran al desgraciado de tú sabes quién —**dijo Petunia despreciablemente.

—**Sirius, bah…no causara problemas —**dijo Lily indiferente.

—**¡Ja! Ese desgraciado bastardo, siempre supe que Regulus era mucho mejor. **

—**¿Entonces porque le perseguías de chica? —**inquirió Lily.

—**No es verdad —**protestó Petunia.

—**Y la familia de tu cerdo con peluca ¿irá? **

—**Vernon, y sí…sí irá —**dijo la joven sonriente.

—**Espero no confundirlo con el lechón de la cena.**

—**Eres detestable —**estalló Petunia.

—**Y no sabes cuánto —**dijo Lily curveando la comisura de los labios.

—**Hay algo diferente en ti —**comentó Petunia— **No sé…es tu humor, es menos retorcido ¿acaso aprendiste la lección? **

Lily se irguió lo máximo posible. —**No, podrán destruir y corroer mi piel, pero nunca mi espíritu. **

—**Eres tan terca, sabes a veces…ser tonta a sus ojos te hace obtener información —**dijo Petunia seriamente— **Están muy empeñados en saber nuestro secreto. **

—**Absurdo —**murmuró Lily— **Es…tonto. **

—**Y me lo dices a mi —**comentó Petunia.

—**A todo esto ¿ellos como se enteraron? **

—**No lo sé.**

—**Nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer —**dijo Lily indiferente.

—**¿Cosas que hacer? . ¿Cómo qué? —**preguntó Petunia.

—**Mis cuchillas, quizás…pronto las utilice —**exclamó Lily.

Petunia observó cuidadosamente a Lilian. No, esa no era su hermana, al menos no la que había entrado al ciclo. Era ligeramente más pasable, sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, ella misma actuaba completamente diferente como si…como si creyera en algo. Algo le olía a graves problemas.

&-&-&

—**¿Y bien? —**dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos.

—**Pues..jeje, sí salgo con una chica —**dijo James sentado en el banquillo de los acusados.

—**Ya lo sabíamos James, tú no sales con chicos —**dijo Remus tranquilamente.

—**Eso reduce sus probabilidades —**continuó el joven.

—**Tampoco sales dos veces con la misma chica —**comentó Peter.

—**Los números disminuyen —**dijo James.

—**Pero queremos saberlo por tu propia boca —**exclamó Sirius.

—**Y lo haría, en verdad…me gustaría decirles, pero…no puedo —**dijo James.

—**¿Por qué? —**exclamó Sirius exasperado.

—**Porque…es raro, miren al principio fue un error, o sea…¡no puedo decirlo! —**James balanceó sus pies y se miró las manos, como si las encontrará muy interesantes— **Es que…me meterían en muchos problemas. **

—**Vamos James ni que anduvieras con una bestia salvaje ¿o si Te gusta una cierva? —**le cuestionó Sirius.

—**¡.¡No!.! —**profirió James molesto— **Que pesados se ponen. Diré que es una chica, que está en Hogwarts ¡Y que es de la misma especie que yo!**

—**Lo cual no ayuda porque también eres ciervo —**comentó Peter.

Remus y Sirius asintieron.

—**Pues es una chica, mujer, humana…bueno…algo por ahí —**murmuró James sonriendo.

—**¿Así que no es humana? —**preguntó Remus.

—**¡Sí! Es humana, tiene dos ojos…un par de lindos ojitos, una carita muy mona, monisima, dos brazos…blancos, y suaves, muy suaves, pero fuertes y mortíferos, dos piernas, muy bien torneadas, deliciosas, y unos pechos… **

—**Ya, ya captamos la idea James —**dijo Sirius molesto— **Es una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. **

—**Doy fe de ello —**dijo James sonriendo.

—**No queremos saber detalles —**aclaró Remus, mientras que Peter le miraba bastante mosqueado— **¿Quién? **

—**Ya en serio, me meterán a mi en líos, y aún más a ella, les juro que no les puedo decir nada —**dijo James— **Ahora…confíen en que soy feliz, muy feliz. **

—**Bueno —**dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros— **Cuando quieras, puedes confiar en mí.**

—**Gracias Peter —**dijo James sonriendo.

—**Pues hice el intento —**dijo Remus dando media vuelta.

—**Por eso eres mi amigo —**murmuró James, fue entonces cuando miró al último chico— **Sirius. **

—**Creí que éramos amigos —**dijo Sirius sumamente ofendido.

—**Por eso mismo, sé que me darás tiempo —**dijo James serenamente— **Es una arpía, una víbora con toda las de la ley, alguien capaz de hacer daño, cruel, fría como la nieve, pero…tan débil y frágil como ésta, mortífera cuando se lo propone, bella y hermosa cuando quiere.**

—**¿Te hace feliz? —**preguntó Sirius.

—**Mmmm, no lo sé —**comentó James— **Hay veces que cuando estamos juntos, creo que todo va bien, otras tantas me da miedo, nunca se que sucederá con ella —**sinceró.

—**Si no es una persona estable no te conviene —**soltó Sirius.

—**Creo que es lo que me hace estar con ella, todo puede suceder —**dijo James sonriendo.

Sirius se quedó completamente desarmado. —**Sé que algún día me lo contarás. **

—**Serás el primero en saberlo —**dijo James firmemente.

—**¿Y no crees que ella ya haya dicho algo? —**inquirió Sirius.

—**No —**respondió James sin pensarlo dos veces— **Créeme que no, ¿Dónde pasaremos las navidades este año Sirius?**

El joven ojos grises sonrió. —**Me agradaría pasarlo en Hogwarts, pues sería la última navidad aquí, pero…me encantaría pasar otra navidad en familia. **

—**Sería maravilloso —**dijo James sonriendo— **Yo aún no lo decido, también me gustaría pasarla aquí, ¡Eh Remus! . ¿Dónde pasaras las navidades? **

—**Hum, no lo sé James, supongo que este año iré con mis padres…luna llena es después de Navidad. **

—**Mi madre quiere que asista con ella a la cena que darán los Evans —**dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¿Los Evans? —**preguntó James desconcertado.

—**Sí acaban de enviar una invitación, supongo que ustedes también están invitados. **

—**Oh no…a mi no —**aseguró Sirius.

—**No he hablado con mi madre…—**dijo James— **Pero..¿estás seguro que son ellos?" **

—**Sí, la invitación tiene su escudo, se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de Diciembre, a partir de las nueve de la noche. Será en grande, la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura asistirán —**dijo Peter lentamente— **Creo también se ofrecerá un baile de máscaras. **

—**¡Baile de mascaras! —**exclamó James.

—**Sí, no quiero ir… —**protestó Peter.

—**¡No es genial! —**dijo James entusiasmado— **¿Qué? Sirius es…genial, amp…podemos ir todos y nadie sabrá quienes somos…muchas chicas y..jemp chicos —**agregó.

—**Sí, claro, chicas y chicos que querrán cubrir la etiqueta, todos tiesos y horrendos —**murmuró Sirius molesto.

—**Por eso es de mascaras ¡Nadie sabe con quién baila! —**dijo James entusiasmado—**. ¡No sé darán cuenta! Será…magnifico, ¡tenemos que ir! **

—**No sería tan fatal si ustedes me acompañan —**dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

—**No sé James…no quiero verlos —**dijo Sirius.

—**Bueno…no sabrás quienes son —**terció James.

Sirius lanzó un bufido. —**James. **

—**¡No te amargues la vida, tu vienes con nosotros! **

—**Puede que armen un escándalo. **

—**¿Cómo saben quién eres tú? Además…¿Crees que se atreverían a armar un escándalo con tanta gente presente? —**dijo James— **Su etiqueta es precisamente tu escudo, no te puede hacer absolutamente nada. **

—**Mmm. —**En verdad le gustaría ir, pero…temía que sus padres le dijeran algo, además irían los Slytherin, la gente más detestable— **Irá Malfoy. **

—**¡Y qué! . ¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo? —**le cuestionó James— **Si no vamos…sabrán que fue por ellos"**

Sirius frunció el ceño…aquello era un truco de James, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir? Como si nunca en su vida hubiera ido, además él no era muy partidario de esas fiestas, aunque…había muchos chicos y chicas, muchas chicas…quizás…SU chica, ¿Se estaba relacionando con una sangre limpia?

—**Chicos, muchos chicos —**murmuró James.

—**Heterosexuales —**gruñó Sirius.

—**¡Sabes que muchas veces no! —**bramó James— **Además…quedan las bellas damas. **

—**Bellas damas —**murmuró Sirius.

—**Lindos escotes, salidas fáciles, ¡Es un festín! —**exclamó James.

—**Supongo que puede ser interesante —**comentó Sirius.

—**Además…llevaras máscara, nadie sabrá quién eres —**puntualizó James.

—**En ese caso…acepto —**exclamó Sirius contento— **Pero tú también tienes que ir Remus. **

—**¿Yo? No…son fiestas para los sangre pura.**

—**No seas tonto, tenemos que ir los cuatro ¡Será fantástico! —**dijo James animado.

—**De nuevo los cuatro juntos —**dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¡Magnifico! —**terminó James.

&-&-&

—**Eh hablado con mi padre —**dijo el rubio.

—**Que novedad. Y ahora que quieres que te arregle Malfoy, el cerebro te caería bien —**comentó Lily.

—**Otra noche de azotes no te caería nada mal Evans —**dijo Lucius sonriendo.

—**Oh claro, me caería de maravilla, pero esta vez inténtalo tú sólo —**le retó la joven.

—**Una Black, es alguien importante sin duda, pero…una Evans como tú —**dijo Lucius tomándola por la barbilla.

—**Jura que en la primera cena te pondría cianuro —**afirmó Lily.

—**Estarás sometida a mis placeres —**continuó Lucius.

—**¿Acaso me crees la gata de Narcisa? **

—**Serás mi esposa, no puedes negarte a nada, yo te daré todo y necesito un pago a eso —**dijo Lucius firmemente.

—**Claro todo menos placer.**

—**Una virgen como tú ¿Qué puede saber? —**preguntó Lucius.

—**El sólo verte, créeme que no me causa placer.**

—**Ya…veremos —**murmuró Lucius pasando uno de sus dedos por las mejillas de Lily

—**Me das asco —**sentenció la joven deteniendo la mano del rubio.

—**Escúchame muy bien Evans —**dijo Lucius tomándola por los cabellos— **Té estas muy por debajo de mi, yo mando tu obedeces y si no es así… **

—**¡Si no es así que Malfoy! —**bramó Lily— **¿Me golpearás o azotarás? Crees que tus torturas me doblegaran. **

—**Evans, Evans…¿Alguna vez escuchaste de Santa Inquisición? —**preguntó Malfoy.

—**Dormía con el martillo de las brujas bajo mi almohada —**comentó Lily.

—**Me dan muchas ideas, créeme que hasta la maldición cruciatus la verás como una bendición —**afirmó Lucius.

—**Hazlo.**

La palma de la mano del joven se impactó en su impecable rostro de color blanco.

—**Aquí tu solo eres un objeto en venta para el mejor postor, serás mía Evans —**exclamó Lucius tomándola por la cintura.

—**Nunca me rebajare a ser tu esposa, antes muerta —**dijo Lily aventando a Lucius contra la pared.

Lucius rió a carcajadas. —**Ya veremos Evans, ya veremos…eres un objeto en subasta, y si no, basta con que…vuelvas a gritarme para castigarte. —**Esta vez le dio un fuerte tirón por los cabellos— **Y sentirás el lado cruel y lastimero del placer. **

—**No puedes tocarme de esa manera Lucius, eso no te está permitido —**dijo Lily.

—**Una simple poción, lo arregla todo…excepto los recuerdos y el dolor —**le amenazó Lucius— **Sólo trata de huir de mí y ya verás cómo te va. —**Lily se tambaleo al ser lanzada por Lucius contra la pared, el joven se alejó de ella riendo a carcajadas. Lily se sobó la cabeza..

¿En que estaba pensando su madre al darle tanto poder a Lucius? Aquello cada vez le perjudicaba más. Lucius podía hacerle lo que le viniera en gana y ella no podía regresárselo, odiaba que la trataran como si fuese un objeto.

Entró a la sala común gruñendo en contra de su padre y madre, ignoró a Lestrange que le llamaba y se encerró en su cuarto. Se miró al espejo tratando de encontrar alguna solución, más este sólo reflejaba su blanca piel en contraste a lo oscuro de sus atuendos.

—**Pensé que llegarías antes —**dijo una voz.

Lily se giró de inmediato hacia el joven. —**¿Qué haces aquí? **

—**Lo de siempre —**dijo James encogiéndose de hombros— **¿Qué es esto? —**preguntó el chico alzando un objeto de al menos trece centímetros, era una especie de bastón pequeño que al final terminaba en punta.

Lily sonrió. —**No querrás saber.**

James frunció el ceño. —**Claro que sí. **

—**Es una pera —**respondió Lily lentamente.

—**¿Una pera? —**preguntó James, aquello no tenía la forma de la dulce y deliciosa fruta— **¿Y para qué sirve? **

—**Lo usaban antiguamente para castigar a los homosexuales, a las mujeres que según los inquisidores tenían relaciones con el demonio o bien a los predicadores heréticos —**dijo Lily fríamente.

El joven agitó el objeto, aquello no tenía pinta de ser instrumento de tortura a menos que la punta se le clavara en los ojos o fueran golpeados con la "pera" hasta la muerte.

—**La que tienes ahí…es una pera anal, la hay vaginal y oral. —**James miró a Lily fijamente— **Se introduce por la cavidad, ya adentro se abre a toda su extensión, desgarrando el tejido del órgano.**

La piel del joven perdió cierto color y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—**¿Tiene un bonito acabado no lo crees? Es el emblema de un condado de España —**dijo Lily señalando el mango del objeto.

—**Horrible —**dijo James dejando el objeto en la cómoda de Lily— **¿Para qué lo quieres? **

—**Mmm es muy útil para los chicos infieles no ¿crees?**

A James se le pusieron los pelos de punta. —**No..no creerás que ando con alguien más ¿verdad? **

—**No sé, los rumores son muy constantes, James Potter es muy mimoso con las chicas —**comentó Lily fríamente.

—**Je, je, je…hay que ser caballeroso —**murmuró James— **Además, soy un merodeador y eso significa… **

—**El premio a la Idiotez masculina —**finalizó Lily.

—**Eres un amor, lo sabes verdad. Lily no puedo permanecer sólo como James Potter, tengo una reputación que mantener. **

—**¿Y para eso tienes que ser ttaaannn condescendiente con ellas? **

—**Bueno, tú quieres mantener tú reputación de…fría chica antisocial, y yo quiero conservar mi reputación de chico popular —**argumentó James.

—**Tal vez…deberías cambiar de reputación —**sugirió Lily.

—**Sí, tienes razón, si tú dejas la tuya, yo también…estoy dispuesto a ello, ¿Cuándo le decimos a los demás de nuestra relación? —**bromeó James.

Lily se quedó sin armas para contestarle, se limitó a gruñir. —**Pero me entero de que…hiciste algo más que mimos superficiales y….¡lo usare! —**amenazó la joven blandiendo la pera contra James.

James no sabía si reír o echarse a correr. —**Vale entendí —**comentó el joven— **Aún así no me apetece estar de dicha forma con ninguna otra chica.**

Lily se dejó caer en la cama completamente abatida. James siempre lograba desequilibrar todo su mundo en tan sólo dos segundos, en conclusión…había sido un día muy pesado.

Lily sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso de James. —**¿Por qué no me habías dicho de las fiesta de tus padres? —**preguntó el joven repentinamente.

Lily hizo un gesto de completo desagrado. —**Acabo de enterarme todo es idea de ellos. **

—**¿Te desagrada por completo la idea? **

—**Algo me dice que están tramando algo más —**dijo Lily fríamente.

—**A mi me agrada —**dijo James— **Podremos estar juntos en Navidad.**

Lily frunció el ceño, si no se mostraba en publico con él en el colegio, mucho menos en su propia casa.

—**Es un baile de máscaras, nadie me reconocerá —**dijo James entusiasmado.

La joven se giró hacia el lado contrario del de James, lo más seguro es que sus padres le vigilaran constantemente.

—**¿Sigue sin agradarte la idea? **

Ir a un baile de máscaras se le hacía…tonto, y con James en este…aún peor; demasiado romántico.

—**¿No quieres estar conmigo en esas fechas? —**inquirió James colocando su cabeza en la espalda de Lily.

¡Estúpido, tonto, romántico, cursi, demasiado….humano! quería encerrarse en su mundo y no salir hasta el próximo milenio.

—**¿Lily? **

—**¡Estarán ellos ahí James! —**exclamó Lily repentinamente levantándose de golpe— **No puedo, no podré estar cerca de ti. **

James observó a la joven, parecía estar sumamente ofuscada.

—**No vayas —**le imploró Lily— **Sólo…sólo. —**¡Claro que le encantaría pasar navidad con él, sí, sonaba ttttaaan cursi, pero…¡Pero nunca antes había tenido a alguien! —**. Irás de cualquier forma —**se dio por vencida la joven.

—**Sep —**dijo James sonriendo— **Quiero que pacemos una…muy ¡Feliz y ardiente Navidad!**

Lily miró de reojo a James, ardiente no era precisamente la palabra que deseaba escuchar.

—**¿Qué tienes, pareces sumamente afligida? —**preguntó James.

Lily miró a James fijamente, ¿Qué parecería sumamente afligida? Pues ella parecía ser la misma de siempre…sin expresiones, le dio la espalda nuevamente a James, suspiró largamente, ¿Por qué no fue avestruz en esta vida?

—**¿Quieres que lo adivine? —**inquirió James encimándose en ella.

La joven giró su rostro hasta que su nariz se aplastó contra la almohada.

—**No tengo idea de lo que te pueda afligir —**comentó de pronto James como si eso fuera divertido— **¿Descubriste la tortura del sostén?**

Lily soltó un grutal gruñido, tenía que recordarle TODOS los días que no usaba sostén ¡Como si eso importara!

—**Lo sé Lily, me pase de baboso pero al menos te hice olvidarte de lo que estabas pensando, si pensabas en algo, ¿algunas vez has tenido la mente en blanco? Yo no puedo…siempre que pienso en eso…pienso en que quiero poner la mente en blanco, o sea que no funciona porque estoy pensando en algo…aunque sea en poner la mente en blanco. **

—**James porque no intentas guardar silencio —**murmuró Lily.

—**Bueno —**dijo James abrazando a Lily fuertemente— **Hablaremos el lenguaje corporal. **

—**James…Lucius quiere desposarme —**soltó Lily repentinamente.

—**¿QUE? —**bramó James.

—**Me lo acaba de decir, hablo con su padre sobre eso, oh dios.**

—**Pero…tú. **

—**No James, ¡Detesto a Malfoy! —**dijo Lily firmemente.

—**Entonces cuando te proponga matrimonio, le dices…que no y ya.**

—**Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…soy —**dijo Lily deteniéndose ante sus palabras— **Un objeto en venta al mejor postor —**repitió la joven.

—**Lily… **

—**No James, no lo entiendes, para los demás soy eso y no hay nada que puedas hacer —**exclamó Lily molesta.

James miró a Lily fijamente. —**Te equivocas siempre hay otras salidas. **

—**No digas eso...porque sabes perfectamente que no es así, tú puedes vivir en tu mundito de color rosa, pero yo no James….yo. **

—**Tú vives como quieres vivir, si no te gustan sus reglas, pues…no las sigas o déjales —**dijo James indiferente.

—**Es muy sencillo para ti decirlo —**murmuró Lily — ."**ero…en mi caso es diferente. **

—**¿En qué? Mira a Sirius…es muy feliz —**dijo James.

—**¡No nos compares! Él es un rebelde sin causa. **

—**Y tú una rebelde con causa —**protestó James.

—**James… —**Lily se quedó a mitad de la frase, no…nunca lo comprendería, ni siquiera lo creería. Se tiró a los brazos del joven reprimiendo todo sentimiento, sabía que no debía estar sintiendo todo aquello, sin embargo era inevitable. — **Solo abrázame. **

¿Qué mas podía hacer? Porque a ella le resultaba tan difícil ignorar a su familia, vamos la trataban como un objeto, debería de ser muchísimo más fácil mandarlos a todos al diablo.

James suspiró pesadamente, debía de sacarla de ahí, aunque dudaba en tener el poder de convencimiento suficiente para ayudarla a salir de aquel agujero negro en el que se encontraba, es que todo le era tan confuso y difícil.

Los labios de color negro de la joven le besaron tiernamente desde la barbilla hasta el ombligo desabrochando con delicadeza la camisa escolar. James le acarició los cabellos desde su posición. Era tan desconcertante el mundo alrededor de ella, se sentía tan perdido. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la joven, no tenía cabeza ni para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Escuchó como la joven se quitaba el pesado corsé que ese día utilizaba, el grave ruido que hizo la falda al caer le dio a entender a James lo que la joven buscaba…aquello ya rayaba en la locura, generalmente era él quien comenzaba, sin embargo ¿Acaso había algo en ella normal?

Las afiladas negras uñas de la joven se colocaron sobre su pecho, la sintió deslizarse poco a poco hacia abajo haciendo un ligero ruido, A James los vellos se le erizaron por completo, aquella técnica del ligero roce le hacía perder el sentido por completo, meneó la cabeza cuando algo frió y delgado comenzó a recorrerle el torso, estaba apunto de perder la cordura cuando un terrible pinchazo le hizo estremecerse hasta la espinal dorsal.

Sonreía zalameramente como si acabara de cometer una pequeña travesura, la herida comenzó a punzarle suavemente, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró nuevamente los ojos, ya debía estar acostumbrado a aquel trato y sin embargo aún su cabeza daba vueltas meditando, si era bueno que tu pareja gustara de tu sangre.

&-&-&

—**¿Qué haces tú aquí? —**preguntó Bellatrix rudamente aunque sin ocultar su asombro.

—**Vengo a descubrir si mi teoría es acertada.**

Bellatrix frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacía Snape en el cuarto de las chicas sin Lucius Malfoy? no creía sinceramente que Snape fuera virgen pero…creía que las desafortunadas se encontraban en San Mungo recuperándose del susto. Curiosidad o quizás intuición pero siguió al joven.

La había visto a través de la poción, en estos momento estaba con Él, deseaba saber quién era y si en verdad aquello era realidad. Podía y debía agarrarla con las manos en la masa o…quizás en partes más privadas, se adentró hasta el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

—**¿Snape? —**preguntó el hombre tan o más sorprendido que Bellatrix.

—**Malfoy —**terció Snape secamente.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? Yo..tenía una deuda pendiente que arreglar con Mulcahy…mi padre… —**dijo Lucius.

—**No le diré a Narcisa, ya lo sabe de cualquier forma —**dijo Bellatrix indiferente.

—**Tengo una teoría —**murmuró Snape.

Lucius frunció el ceño. —**¿Sobre qué?**

Snape medito sus acciones seriamente, si iba con aquellos dos y descubrían a Evans el no podría chantajearla para que le mostrara aquello poderes de una buena vez, sin embargo si era precavido, podía investigar la verdad y hacerle sentir a Evans lo que le sucedería si él decía la verdad.

—**Creo que Evans hace…más que escribir en su cuaderno encerrada en su cuarto —**murmuró Snape.

—**Absurdo, Lily no puede hacer nada de eso —**dijo Bellatrix firmemente— **Esas pociones te están afectando el cerebro Severus. **

—**Yo no sé qué piensa tu sucia y obscura mente, creo que trama un complot —**dijo Snape.

Esta vez fue Lucius quien rió burlonamente. —**Claro como si pudiera tocarnos. **

—**Tal vez con sus propia manos no, pero ¿Qué hay a través de otros? —**dijo Snape seriamente.

Bellatrix y Lucius se enderezaron inmediatamente, aquello sonaba aterradoramente lógico. Lily no era de las mujeres que se dejara insultar sin devolver el gesto, los tres se encaminaron hacia su cuarto.

Snape encabezaba la fila, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos aquello, se imaginaba a si mismo abriendo la puerta y encontrándola despojada de sus ropas, montada encima de un joven ¿Quién sería? . ¿Cómo sería? Imaginaba lo aterrorizado de la cara de ella…no aquello era difícil de imaginar, ella no se aterrorizaba ¿o si? Jamás había visto en su rostro otra expresión que indiferencia y asco, ni siquiera dolor o indignación, creía que la mueca que vería sería asombro. Se detuvo justo en medio de la puerta de madera que conectaba a su cuarto, no tendría porque ponerla sobre aviso, colocó su mano en la perilla, giró el pomo y empujó la puerta.

—**¿Crees que Lilian nos dejaría su cuarto abierto? —**preguntó Bellatrix incrédula.

Claramente no, tomó su varita y la agitó. La perilla se movió fuertemente sin permitir el paso al interior.

Bellatrix alzó el brazo, pero Snape le detuvo.

—**Sería ponerla sobre aviso —**le advirtió el joven.

—**¿Crees que no nos ha escuchado? —**preguntó Bellatrix.

—**Ya habría abierto —**aseguró Snape.

Bellatrix parpadeó ligeramente, era verdad, Lily siempre abría la puerta antes de que alguien si quiera tocara, detestaba las visitas y por tal motivo prefería echarte desde la puerta.

—**Estará muy metida en lo suyo —**comentó Lucius.

Snape asintió, vaya que lo estaba. Sonrió triunfantemente, puso la punta de la varita en el pomo de la puerta y un hechizo resplandeció por todo el lugar de color lila, un ligero clic se escuchó. Snape giró la perilla de la puerta, abrió la puerta y…

Los tres jóvenes se vieron estampados en la pared en un dos por tres, mientras el haz de luz verde les cegaba los ojos por completo.

—**Maldición ¡Lilian abre la puerta! —**bramó Bellatrix aporreando la puerta.

Snape volvió a lanzar un hechizo a la puerta, esta vez ésta se abrió de par en par sin más.

—**¡.¿Qué diablos quieren?.! —**gruñó la chica furiosa.

—**Ah… —**dijo Bellatrix.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sin habla.

—**¡Mi puta madre! . ¡No me vengan que sólo venían para plantarme enfrente sus caras de idiotas! —**gruñó Lily completamente roja.

—**¿Por qué luces agitada? —**preguntó Snape.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja y su semblante furioso pareció esfumarse de su rostro. —**No lo estoy.**

—**Estás sudando —**apuntó Lucius.

—**No es sudor, estaba tomando un baño —**se excusó Lily.

—**El cabello lo tienes…seco —**dijo Bellatrix.

—**Hay bolsas para evitar que el cabello se moje ¿sabes? —**bramó Lily.

—**¿Para qué hacer eso? —**preguntó Snape.

—**Porque me encantaría tener un look como el tuyo Snape —**gruñó Lily.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio para no partirse de la risa.

—**¿Es todo lo que van a preguntar? . ¿Acaso no tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer que venir a interrumpir? **

—**Puedo venir a interrumpir todo lo que a mi se me plazca Evans —**dijo Lucius apartando a Lily del umbral de la puerta y entrando al cuarto.

Olía a humedad, encerrado y sudor, la joven en su bata de seda negra le siguió con al vista.

—**¿Qué esperas encontrar Lucius? **

—**No sé dime tú ¿Qué puedo encontrar en tu cuarto?**

Bellatrix entró en el cuarto con la firme convicción de que aquel lugar tenía un olor muy peculiar.

—**Huele a loción de hombre —**soltó Snape.

Lily soltó una mueca de ironía. —**Seguro, mira…lo escondo debajo de los pliegues de mi cama.**

—**Es verdad —**dijo Lucius— **Huele a loción de hombre y sudor. **

—**¡Oh por dios! —**dijo Lily sardónicamente— **¿Creen que…estoy con un hombre? O sea…sus cabecitas se atreven a compárame con ustedes, bueno…con la mano en tu caso Snape. **

Lily observó cómo hasta Malfoy se mordía la lengua. —**¡Mujerzuela irrespetuosa! —**bramó Lucius tironeando a Lily de los cabellos— **Vuelve a decir una vulgaridad como aquella y ya verás cómo te va —**exclamó el joven derribándola de una bofetada.

—**Diere lo que se plazca Lucius, ¡No te tengo miedo maldito marica cobarde! —**bramó Lily.

—**A ti no te satisfacen los azotes verdad ¿Evans? —**preguntó Lucius.

Lily miró a su alrededor tratando de ver en donde se encontraba James, tenía que impedir que se abalanzara sobre Lucius.

—**No, si no lo haces por tu propia mano —**gruñó Lily poniéndose de pie.

Los ojos de Lucius se tiñeron de color rojo, aquellas palabras habían herido su orgullo hasta lo más profundo.

—**Eres tan cobarde y tan débil que relegas tu trabajo a cerdos inmundos como Vernon o Lestrange. **

—**¡Ey! —**exclamó Bellatrix.

—**Ellos tienen que hacerlo por que tú no tienes el valor de empuñar un arma con tus propias manos, tienes que amárrame porque sabes que solo no podrás —**exclamó Lily—**. Que siempre he sido y siempre seré muchísimo mejor que tú. **

Bellatrix se llevó las manos a los bolsillos cuando Lucius jaló a Lily del cabello y la azotó contra la cómoda de su cuarto.

—**¡Aprende a obedecer! —**exclamó Lucius furioso.

Snape cerró la puerta del cuarto cuidadosamente. Lucius le arremango la manga de la bata a Lily del lado derecho, sacó su varita apuntó el blanco brazo de la joven con esta. La punta de la varita se tornó de color rojo intenso, con suma malicia el chico la presionó contra la piel de la joven.

Lily cerró los ojos mientras su brazo se tensionaba, sus labios se apretaban fuertemente. Lucius arrastró la varita por el brazo de la joven, por unos cinco centímetros. La piel le quemaba y le ardía sin embargo no se atrevió a soltar ningún gemido, al no conseguir arrancarle ningún grito, Lucius la aventó a la cama boca abajo agitó la varita fuertemente haciendo aparecer el látigo de doce puntas golpeando a Lily catorce veces con este.

—**Espero que tu padre sepa hacerte enfriar ese cerebro tuyo.**

Los tres jóvenes desaparecieron tras la puerta. James corrió inmediatamente hacia Lily, la joven con las manos temblándole, lo buscó con desesperación, lo abrazó fuertemente y gritó dolorosamente. James la abrazó fuertemente lleno de coraje y odio, si en ese instante no se había metido era porque Lily le había hecho prometer que pasará lo que pasará no interferiría. Sin embargo el estomago le bullía en coraje, sintiendo la bilis en la garganta.

—**¿Por qué lo permites? .¿Porque Lilian? —**le preguntó James apretando los dientes.

—**No puedo…tocarlo —**murmuró Lily.

James suspiró pesadamente, ¡absurdo! Completamente absurdo, sin embargo entre sus perversos pensamiento una llama se encendió, quizás Lily no podía tocar a Malfoy, pero James…si podía ¡vaya que podía!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Weeeeiii! Vuelvo haciendo de las mías veamos…deje recordar este capitulo hace tiempo que lo escribí…y no acuerdo a detalle…ya recordé XDDDDD, veamos…mmm es mas que nada un capitulo intermedio, para el siguiente que prometo estará muy, pero muy interesante. y lindo , comienzo adelantando que conoceremos a la familia Evans. 0 jejejeje…..weno espero prontito sus comentarios vale XP, nos vemos besos xao.

**Reviews:**

Darame, Clawy, Gerulita Evans, Mangalina-Li, Heidi-Lu, Ginebra, Ezraer: os he respondido por medio de reply si nos ha llegado mi contestación, ya saben avísenme

**Narwin:** Holas! Jejeje…bueno el punto de esto es no saber lo que sucederá a continuación, jejejeje ajajajaja siempre a la expectativa de nuevo cambios weeeiii!!! Siendo tan malevola como se es posible (o) seeeiii!!! Weno…gracias por tu review linda…. no sabes lo feliz que me hacen.

**Marta Potter:** esa es una buena pregunta pero creo que lily se aferrara ha estos hasta la muerte, así le han enseñado a ser…u.u….pronto sabremos un poquito mas de la familia de Lily o no hace falta decir que será…encantadora la familia (jejejeje) en cuanto a los chicos…mmmm, creo que habrá problemitas, ella es Sly y tan…macabra, que puf! Costara aceptarla.

**Lola:** Hi! Linda, gracias por tu review y por decir que la historia es linda //// la verdad es que tu eres la linda con esas palabras.

**Tomoe:** ¡Amiga! Veamos este capi es de mis favoritos (no te digo el numero de mis otros favoritos que me degollas ;P) ahora, pues secretos…no tiene muchos, a mi forma de ver claro esta…sin embargo tiene su no se que tan atrayente que me encanta….(bueno es mi historia después de todo ¿no?) ahora en cuanto Jardín, tendrá que esperara debido a la naciente nueva idea In The Name of God y…el hecho de que tengo exámenes de uni, proyectos finales y tesis…u.u un mes muy agobiante para mi.

**Fanny:** Hola gracias por tus comentarios ///// eres muy buena conmigo, ahora el pequeño S+J me pareció bastante correcto y bonito 0 aunque no soy muy fan de los fincs yaoi o tramas yaoi, no me desagrada, y me pareció buena idea meterlo, es que vamos Sirius es bi y…ya sabes ¿no? James tan cercano a él ¿Algo habrían de tener no? Es muy…muy raro…que abandone una historia (que si tengo historia abandonadas) pero mientras mas respondan los lectores mas continuo ahora…en cuanto Lily mmm…el "poder" que tiene es una asunto para mi relativo, pero uuuhhh, ya veremos mas adelante que es todo esto XDDDDD.

**Leznca Daidouji:** Pues a mi me encanta Lily tan oscura siniestra y silenciosa (Silence power) así como su familia o me encanta, ahora James genial…pienso buscarme alguien como él o en cuanto a Siri-poh….u.u me encanta, yo lo consuelo…u.u creo que era lo correcto tanto amor siendo bisexual…nah…en algo tendría que desencadenar y pos si…le dará un ataque cuando se entere quién es la "chica" de James XDDDDDDDD.

-

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi de Feeling the Darknes

-


	11. Oscurantismo

Capitulo 11: Oscurantismo

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Señor escucha mi plegara, pon _

_atención a la voz de mis suplicas._

_A ti clamo en el día de mi angustia…"_

_(Salmo 86)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Suspiro lentamente dejando que el vaho saliera de su boca, se recargo en sus brazos contemplando el blanco paisaje que tenia por delante, interminables extensiones de nieve era lo único que tenia por delante, ni siquiera con aquellos oscuros vestidos podría distinguirse en aquel inmenso lugar, cernió sus manos al barandal.

"**¿Aun andas con esas horribles fachas?"** chillo una voz a sus espaldas "**Tienes que ponerte muy hermosa, el color rosa te sentara divino"**

El barandal crujió bajo sus manos, tenia que retorcerle el cuello por aquel insulto.

"**Lo escogí para ti personalmente"**

El metal estallo en mil pedazos resonando estridentemente por todo el lugar.

"**Vaya modales que tienes"** gimió Petunia antes de irse del lugar

"**Señorita su madre reclama la reparación del barandal"** dijo una voz dulcemente, era una joven algunos años mayor que ella.

Lily miro a la joven que siempre llevaba los ojos cerrados, aquella inquebrantable sonrisa dulce y sus manos sobre el vientre. Palmeo suavemente tocando los restos del metal roto y este volvió a su lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"**Será mejor que entre, puede coger un resfriado y el día de hoy es muy importante para usted, le preparare el baño"** La joven dio media vuelta haciendo ondear sus oscuros uniformes, que consistían en un vestido corte victoriano, completamente liso, a su cintura se ceñía un delantal de color vino, sus largos cabellos grises brillaban tenuemente haciendo contraste con los oscuros adornos que le coronaban.

Camino a lo largo del enorme y solitario balcón, hacia días que estaba en casa y le resultaban insoportables las horas sin James, había recibido tres cartas de él confirmando su asistencia a la cena que se celebraría en su casa, pensaba que tal vez podría engañar a su madre diciendo que se sentía indispuesta encerrándose en su cuarto y finalmente salir de este con un disfraz, pero…su madre le había prometido estar a su lado casi todo el tiempo, su mente aun buscaba y rebuscaba la solución mas adecuada, entro en la grande y fría habitación de colores sombríos, nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien conversar.

"**¿Se siente bien señorita? Ha estado muy extraña desde que llego"** dijo su nodriza, Lily frunció el ceño "**Las expresiones de su rostro cambian mas a menudo, suspira como si esperara a alguien"**

Lily negó con la cabeza suavemente

"**Su humor no están negro, su aura es mas calida"**

Lily miro fijamente a la chica "**No le has comentado nada a mi madre ¿verdad?"**

"**No he tenido la ocasión, la señora esta muy ocupada con la cena de esta noche"** respondió

"**Te prohíbo que digas algún comentario sobre mi estado, o sobre mi ¡no le digas nadas!"** exclamo Lily

"**No diré nada señorita, el baño esta listo"** dijo la nana abriendo la puerta de baño con un simple movimiento de su mano

"**No deseo tomar un baño"** comento Lily

"**Su madre anuncia que es una orden"**

Lily frunció el ceño nuevamente, detestaba que le ordenaran cosas de ese estilo

"**Tiene que tomar el baño o no tendrá el tiempo necesario para arreglarse"**

"**No deseo asistir con ese ridículo vestido"** gruño Lily

"**Su madre dice que no puede asistir con sus atuendos habituales es una falta de respeto a los invitados"** dijo la joven "**Por mi señorita creo que el disfraz de mariposa le sienta de maravilla, el rosa ara resaltar su ojos"**

"**¡Odio el rosa!"** bramo Lily

"**El vestido también tiene blanco, y le sentaran muy bien las alas, todas las miradas estarán en usted"**

"**Prefiero pasar desapercibida"** dijo Lily furiosa, "**Dile a mi madre que asistiré con ese vestido con la condición de que no me obligue a estar a lado de Malfoy y su estúpida banda de perdedores"**

"**En seguida señorita"** dijo la joven

Lily se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo morado oscuro con adornos barrocos en caoba pintada de negro.

"**Promete que podrá no la obligara a eso, solo si usted no se escabulle a alguna otra parte durante toda la cena"** dijo su nana "**Y lleva el cabello negro"**

"**Dile que esta bien"** dijo Lily mirando al suelo

"**Su madre se alistara para la cena, pide no ser interrumpida y que tome el baño como le esta dicho"**

"**Lo se Génesis"** murmuro la joven poniéndose de pie y entrando a la siguiente habitación "**Por cierto, necesito que hagas algo…quiero divertirme esta noche"**

"**Lo que usted ordene mi señorita"**

&-&-&

Tamborileo impacientemente sus dedos por el filo de la ventana.

"**¿Sucede algo James?"** pregunto la mujer

"**¿Falta mucho?"** pregunto el chico impaciente

"**Algo cariño"** le dijo su madre "**Que impaciente estas, creí que no querías venir a esta cena, ira la mayor parte de la aristocracia"**

"**Muy aburrido"** murmuro el hombre

"**Pero irán las bellas hijas"** apunto Sirius

La señora Potter sonrió detrás de su abanico azul claro "**Eres un coqueto Sirius, lastima que hayas desistido venir de Adán"**

"**Claro…ya me imagino la cara de Walburga al verte aparecer con un cinto de hojas alrededor de tu cintura"** exclamo el señor Potter

Sirius sonrió alegremente "**Ey parece que tenemos compañía"** dijo el joven señalando hacia afuera

"**Esos deben de ser los Lombottom, a Elion le gusta presumir sus granian franceses"** dijo el señor Potter "**Debimos haber traído los granian en vez de los abraxan, Dorea"**

"**Pocos magos tiene abraxan dorados cariño"**

"**¿Por qué no simplemente transportarnos por polvos flu o traer algún artefacto de esos muggle que ronronean poderosamente"** dijo Sirius

La señora Potter rió ligeramente "**Toda la corte aristocrática esta invitada cariño, es obvio que tienen que mostrar sus mejores galas"**

Sirius soltó un resoplido nunca lo entendería "**Ey James mira…¡Peter!"**

James miro a través de la ventana, un carruaje de encino de color beige flotaba sobre el pasto tirado por Aethonan, el escudo particular de los Pettigrew brillaba en la puerta, Sirius se puso las manos sobre la boca y grito lo mas fuerte posible.

Las cortinas de color café claro se abrieron, un joven de rulos rubios apareció tras la ventana seguido de uno con pintas de ir envuelto el las sabanas de su cama.

"**¡Remus vino!"** exclamo Sirius entusiasmado

"**Sirius toma asiento cariño, el camino se inclinara un poco"**

Sirius se sentó obedientemente justo cuando el carruaje se inclinaba y comenzaba a ascender lentamente. "**Mira Charles los O´connor han venido"**

"**Los Evans han de haber preparado un buen espectáculo para haber invitado a tanta gente"**

"**El simple hecho de traernos hasta su segundo hogar ya da mucho de que hablar"** comento la señora Evans

"**¿Segundo Hogar?"** pregunto James

"**Como cada familia de gran abolengo los Evans tienen múltiples casas, esta es en la que residen varias veces al año, es lo suficientemente ostentosa para satisfacer sus extravagancias esporádicas"** contesto su madre

"**Solo he visto su mansión de Oxford una vez, un lugar muy lúgubre"** le dijo su padre

"**Una vez estuve en su mansión principal, es…aterrante"** rememoro Dorea "**Grandes estructuras viejas, cuartos tan grandes que una casa entera podría entrar, pasillos interminables de angosturas tan estrechas que sientes que todo se cierne sobre ti, pinturas, esculturas y adornos nefastos, gárgolas y demonios por doquier, ángeles llorando, un lugar escalofriante"**

"**Comparado con eso mi casa parece un hogar dulce y reconfortante"** comento Sirius

"**Los Black se han modernizado, los Evans siguen en la edad media, creo que aun calientan el agua con leña"** comento Charles

James parpadeo varias veces, aquello sonaba como cuento de hadas.

"**Fuegos artificiales" **exclamo Sirius

Charles se movió torpemente en su ostentoso traje de millones de encajes "**Algo se traen entre manos estos"** murmuro el hombre sobriamente "**¡Hola Ewan!"** saludo al dueño del carruaje que corría a su lado

"**Oh, pero si es mi querida prima Nicole"** exclamo Dorea por la otra ventana, Sirius y James miraban embelezados hacia todos los lados posibles, varios carruajes de diversos colores tirados por criaturas de toda índole corrían hacia el mismo rumbo que ellos, hombres y mujeres ataviados de diversas maneras disfrutaban del inicio la reunión.

"**Ey mira James un carruaje tirado por Erumpent" **exclamo Sirius

James se acerco para ver aquel carruaje, su madre le obligo a tomar asiento inmediatamente "**¿Qué sucede?"**

"**La familia de Alysha vino"** dijo Sirius

Su padre miraba hacia el cielo "**La mayor de los Evans"**

Inmediatamente James se pego a la ventana para observar, el no veía a alguien en particular solo se veía una especie de enorme caballo negro con alas de murciélago, algo en su interior le hizo retroceder, el caballo bajo la mirada, sus ojos eran una especie de masa amorfa de color rojo y blanco, su hocico se abrió pero de este no salio un relinchido si no una especie de chiquillido que le obligo a taparse los oídos.

"**¡Ellos!"** exclamo Charles sorprendido

"**¿Quiénes?"** pregunto James

"**Los Kruvakrozen, todos los hombres de esa familia han terminado en Azkaban por sus atroces crímenes"** dijo Charles "**Aun así siguen siendo respetados en los círculos adinerados, creo tienen un heredero, fue algo inesperado, la señora quedo encinta días antes de que su marido fuera enviado a Azkaban"** Tras sus gafas el joven observo el veloz paso de la carroza negra tirado por animales infernales, enormes especies de murciélagos gigantes cuya piel parecía haberse podrido dentro del agua durante milenios enteros.

"**¿Qué hizo?"** pregunto Sirius

"**No lo se, pero quienes investigaron el caso tuvieron problemas para dormir tranquilamente, será mejor que se mantengan alejados de ellos"**

"**Sobre todo de Devorak"** les advirtió Dorea "**Mantén tu vista lejos de ella Sirius"**

"**¿Eso es una mujer?"** pregunto el joven

"**Escalofriante mujer, tan horrible y siniestra como la mayor de los Evans"** afirmo Charles, James frunció el ceño ¡Lily era linda!

&-&-&

"**Señorita Evans haga el favor de ir al salón, todos la esperan"** dijo Génesis

"**Génesis has bien tu trabajo"** dijo Lily

"**Pero…"**

"**Mi madre no se dará cuenta, yo estaré en el baile, pero no como Lilian Evans…ve corre"** le ordeno Lily

"**Lo que usted ordene señorita"** asintió Génesis

Lily agito su varita tocando a la joven con la punta de esta, los cabellos grises se oscurecieron completamente hasta volverse negros, sus piel rosada perdió todo color volviéndose blanca, su figura volvió a delinearse, sus facciones se adelgazaron ligeramente, y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, verde aterrante como la piel de la serpiente.

"**Apúrate a ponerte ese vestido, baja y actúa como yo durante toda la cena si en algún momento hay algo que necesite de mi verdadera presencia sabrás donde encontrarme"** dijo Lily firmemente

Génesis trono los dedos y los vestidos se colocaron inmediatamente en su lugar, era un ostentoso vestido de vuelos por doquier y moños ridículamente anudados por todo el vestido, una manta blanca traslucida caía por los hombros, las alas de plástico tornasol destellaban a la luz de las velas, su cabellos iban peinados con un enorme chongo del cual cabellos rebeldes salían de este en forma de cascada ligeramente ondulados, guantes de color blanco le cubrían los brazos brillaban tanto o mas que las alas pues estaban bordados con diamantes incrustados, una gargantilla hecha de diamantes y amatistas se colocaba en el cuello de Génesis.

"**Espera ponte esto ¡Y que Malfoy ni nadie te toque!"** exclamo Lily colocándole a la joven un delgado velo transparente sobre el tocado del pelo

Génesis le hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar, Lily sonrió triunfantemente…por fin se reuniría nuevamente con James, corrió escaleras arriba para sacar su disfraz, nadie le reconocería.

Había demasiada gente en el salón para poder contarla, hombres y mujeres con mascaras de diversos colores, mas que baile de mascaras aquello le recordaba el carnaval veneciano, vestidos estrafalarios, colores estrambóticos, peinados que llevaban plumas de diversos colores que cubrían las cabezas, otros tantos parecían llevar un plumero en vez de cabello, elfos domésticos paseaban de aquí para haya llenando copas y entregando tentempiés, sus padres platicaban animadamente con los padres de Peter y los Longbottom.

"**Es muy incomodo este traje"** se quejo Peter

"**Te ves muy chulo Peter"** dijo Sirius jugando con los rizos falsos de Peter "**¿Qué se supone que eres?"** pregunto el joven

"**Un muñeco, mama dijo que me sentaba de maravilla, ¡Me pica el rostro y no puedo quitarme la mascara!"** se quejo de nuevo

"**Bueno…es que por algo es un baile de mascaras"** dijo Sirius "**¿Y tu quien eres Remus? San Sabanas"** pregunto el joven

"**Zeus zoquete"** gruño el chico

"**¡Oh! Ya vi…por eso la cara de viejo gruñón, o quizás…ese tu verdadero rostro"** comento Sirius

James rió inevitablemente

"**¿Y quien eres tú? . ¿Una especie de vampiro?"** pregunto Remus

James alzo el pecho acomodándose el chaleco color uva de botones plateados y bordados complicados que se retorcían una y otra vez a lo largo de la prenda, con la mano derecha se estiro el cuello de corte ingles pasando la mano por el camafeo de onix que sujetaba la pesada capa negra de terciopelo para finalmente jugar con los ostentosos holanes que colgaba del pecho de la blusa.

Sirius le tironeo por la manga de corte español para poder ver el pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos negros "**Es un muerto viviente"** exclamo el chico "**No ves lo oscuro de sus ojos…te ves bien chula manis"**

Bajo la capa de polvo blanco las mejillas de James se tiñeron de rosa.

"**Creí que era el antifaz ¿En verdad te pintaste los parpados James?"** pregunto Remus "**Con los labios es mas que suficiente para sospechar cosas…"** comento Remus mirando a Sirius

James miro hacia la lámpara de cristal reluciente "**No es por Sirius, creí que seria divertido"**

James se paso una mano por los desordenados cabellos mientras sentía la mirada de sus amigos, se había polveado la cara para que se viera pálido, sus ojos y labios iban pintados de negro armonizando con un antifaz negro con bordados que combinaban con su chaleco "**Dejar de mirarme, ¿o quieren que piense que Sirius les ha pegado sus mañas?"**

"**Pues con tremendas uñas negras y muy largas das mucho que pensar"** se quejo Remus

Sirius se encogió de hombros "**A ti nunca te había llamado la atención el estilo gótico"**

James sonrió ligeramente y puso su atención en la demás gente, Lily debía de andar rondando por el salón, la orquesta estaba apunto de dar inicio.

"**Buenas noches vampiro ilustre"** James frunció el ceño dando media vuelta

"**Alysha"** escupió el joven

"**Te vez…encantador"** dijo la joven sonriendo

"**Ey hola Alysha, ¿No tenéis una amiga que presentarme?"** pregunto el joven

"**Docenas que quieren hablar con el excelso rey ingles y hay unos jóvenes que no te quitan la vista de encima"** dijo Alysha, Sirius sonrió alegremente acomodándose la corona que llevaba puesta

"**Oh lo se…soy irresistible"** dijo Sirius jugando con sus cabellos acomodándose en antifaz dorado "**Vamos linda hada llévame con todos"** Alysha tomo la mano cubierta de gantes blancos de Sirius delicadamente "**¿James vienes?"**

"**Oh voy…a mi madre quiere presentarme con las hijas de su prima Nicole, ahora voy"** dijo James

"**Será mejor que te apures, el baile dará comienzo ¿no querrás quedarte sin pareja verdad?"** dijo Alysha guiñándole un ojo

James asintió suavemente, caminando por la pista de baile, interminables mesas adornadas con naturaleza muerta y manteles de colores sombríos rodeaban en lugar, los Evans tenían un humor bastante retorcido. Las puertas de algún lugar del salón se abrieron, las miradas de todos se posaron en quienes entraban, James dio un ligero paso hacia atrás.

El señor y la señora Evans hacían su impresionante entrada, y vaya que impresionaban, quizás sus rostros no se podían apreciar pero sus mascaras reflejaban indudablemente tal y como eran, el señor Evans portaba una mascara de estilo egipcio que le evocaba la maldad y la destrucción, tela traslucida cubría su desnudo pecho adornado con infinidad de collares brillantes y brazaletes de oro, mientras que la seda blanca era la tela ocupada para su larga falda, huaraches dorados que muchos opinaban que era oro cubrían su pies.

La señora Evans portaba un típico vestido griego, de color blanco, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara que dibujaba la mueca de la tortura, sus cabellos de color verdes se movían constantemente, sin duda intentaba representar a medusa, quien caminaba detrás de ellos era la menor de los Evans, llevaba una mascara de color rojo que sonreía sardónicamente, un vestido sencillo de millones de colores y símbolos cubrían su cuerpo por completo, en sus brazos descubiertos brazaletes de brillantes le daban un toque autoritario, horrenda, sencillamente horrenda.

Impaciente se adelanto un poco para ver salir a Lily pero ella no se encontraba con ellos, minutos después una joven de vestidos blancos y rosas avanzo por el mismo camino que los otros Evans, James parpadeo varias veces esa no podía ser Lily, era un chiste, ¡una burla! Ver a Lily vestida de rosa…¡eso si que daba miedo! Trato de abrirse camino cuando noto delante de él la rubia cabellera de Narcisa Black, arrugando la nariz desistió de ir hacia aquel lugar, no quería armar un escándalo, se limito a buscar a Lily entre ellos, algo le decía que Lucius la obligaría a estar con él toda la noche.

"**¿Ponche de frutas señor?"** pregunto el elfo domestico

James lo tomo por mera cortesía, aunque tuvo dificultades para tomar la copa pues las uñas de sus manos eran demasiado largas para maniobrar con habilidad, teniendo una encarnizada batalla con un trozo de manzana el joven vio a través del cristal como el fuego de las velas se elevo repentinamente.

Bajo la copa lentamente, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange avanzaban al centro de la pista, estaba apunto de dar media vuelta, cuando detrás de la capa de color morado de Vernon Durlsey un antifaz de color negro representando el dolor hizo su aparición.

Cabellos rojos como el fuego amarrados en dos chongos que se levaban en forma de cuernos resaltaban de la cabeza de la chica, el demás abundante cabello caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y vestimentas sobresaliendo de entre la oscura tela que conformaban el vestido, el cuerpo del vestido tenia un seductor escote que consistía en una línea horizontal que cubría lo necesario uniéndose por las axilas a las mangas negras, estas estaban divididas por la mitad unidas por agujetas de seda negra, toda la parte de arriba llevaba bordados de tonalidad opaca, quizás azul quizás morado, no alcanzaban a distinguir pues se veían ya muy desgastados por el tiempo, encajes del mismo color funesto que la demás tela adornaba el cuerpo, algunos mal acomodados otros colgando libremente como si hubiesen tironeado de ellos.

La falda era amplia de alguna rara combinación de satén, terciopelo y seda en diferentes capas agujerados, como si algún roedor lo hubiera mordisqueado, pequeñas alas negras de plumas de cuervo sobresalían de su espalda, todo aquello en contraste a una blanca piel.

El violonchelo resonó por la estancia, seguido de un piano y una flauta, estiro su brazo derecho inclinándose suavemente, en una antigua reverencia, la joven sonrió torcidamente se inclino suavemente hacia él, le tomo la mano, él se incorporo y coloco el brazo de la joven entre el suyo, avanzaron hacia el centro del baile en silencio, el primer compás fue tocado, James la tomo por la cintura y Lily coloco su mano sobre el hombro de James.

"**Te queda bien en negro"** le elogio Lily "**Lindas uñas"**

"**Tenia que lucir acorde con mi pareja ¿no?"** dijo James sonriendo

"**¿Qué te dijo tu madre al verte pintado como una chica?"** le pregunto Lily

"**Amh dijo que si únicamente era por este día no se preocuparía"**

James le hizo dar una vuelta para seguir con el ritmo de la canción "**No sabia que bailaras tan bien"**

"**Es un chiste ¿no? Tengo que saber hacerlo, ¿tengo que divertir a mi marido no?"** exclamo Lily

"**Bueno….el baile es bueno sin duda, pero…yo prefiero otro tipo de diversiones"** dijo James besándole la mejilla

"**Mmmm si duda"** murmuro Lily besándole en los labios "**No hay mejor diversión"**

"**Sobre todo si tu chica usa ajustados corsés"** Lily rió suavemente

"**Eres despreciable"**

"**¿En serio nunca has usado un sostén?"** pregunto James "**¿Qué tal bragas?"**

"**Depravado sin remedio y si…he usado sostén, pero es muy incomodo, y siempre uso bragas…crees que salgo caminando así solo con la falda ¿o que?"** James sonrió

"**Yo que trataba de ver el interior de tu falda en clases"** dijo James decepcionado "**Pero…aun así es sexy pensar que no usas sostén y siempre duermes desnuda"**

"**¡Dios! . ¿Como puedes pensar en ello?"**

"**La pregunta es ¿Cómo puedo dejar de pensar en ello?"** exclamo James sonriendo

"**No pierdas el ritmo"**

"**Pensarte desnuda me hace perder hasta el suelo"** declaro el joven

Lily se abrazo al joven mientras reía, a pesar de todo seguía siendo un cínico, descarado, libidinoso.

&-&-&

Alysha y Remus bebieron jugo de calabaza al mismo tiempo.

"**Hay mucha gente estirada ¿no lo crees?"** comento Alysha

"**Pero también hay muchos jóvenes"** apunto Remus

"**¿Dónde se habrá metido James?"** pregunto la joven observando a su alrededor

"**Hace poco le vi bailando con…una joven de aspecto espeluznante"** dijo Remus "**Pero a él parecía agradarle"**

"**¿De cuando acá él viste de estilo…oscuro y siniestro?"** pregunto Alysha "**El no era así"**

"**Bueno, las personas cambian Alysha"** dijo Remus lentamente "**Y un cambio de look quizás no le caigan tan mal como pensábamos"**

"**Pero a él no le gustaba el negro, ¡Adoraba a las chicas de moños rosas!"** exclamo la joven

Remus abrió la boca para protestar "**¡Que tal la fiesta!"** exclamo un joven golpeándole por la espalda "**Lindas chicas…y hermosos jóvenes"** murmuro Sirius "**Y nuestro Jamie acaba de encontrar su compatibilidad con las jóvenes de crueles intensiones, se esta dando el agasajo con un angelito muy perverso"**

"**¿Qué?"** exclamo Alysha

"**Si Alysha, Jamie esta…ahí en medio de la pista bailando sin parar con un angelito negro con pintas de demonio"** dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente

Alysha murmuro una estúpida excusa alejándose de los jóvenes "**Eres cruel"** se quejo Remus "**Y debió de haber sido James quien le dejara en claro que no quiera absolutamente nada con ella"**

"**Se había tardado y…¿por algo somos hermanos no?"** dijo Sirius

"**Solo vez por tus intenciones"** murmuro Remus alejándose del joven

Sirius se cruzo de brazos, bueno era cierto que no sentía mucho aprecio por Alysha y que sentía algo...mas haya de la amistad por James pero no había sido cruel ¿o si?

La música se apago repentinamente, suaves quejidos se escucharon por el lugar.

"**Lamento interrumpir el baile, pero me parece apropiado tomar la cena"** anuncio la fría y dulce voz de la señora Evans. Remus y Sirius avanzaron tranquilamente hasta la mesa en donde Peter, su madre y los Señores Potter les esperaban.

"**¿Dónde esta James?"** pregunto su madre

"**Había estando bailando con una joven…de vestimenta francamente espeluznante"** dijo Sirius

"**Ya vendrá querida"** le dijo su esposo dándole palmaditas en las manos

"**Dorea cariño"** saludo una mujer con suma pompa

"**Crisantia"** le saludo respetuosamente Dorea Potter

"**Esta noche nos a tocado compartir la mesa"** dijo la mujer "**Supongo que ya conoces a mi hija Alysha"**

"**Claro, Alysha y mi hijo son…buenos amigos"** murmuro la señora

"**Muy buenos espero"** comento la mujer "**Telma cariño perdona no haberte saludado"**

"**No hay cuidado Crisantia, toma asiento con nosotros"**

"**Y estos bellos mozos ¿Quiénes son?"** pregunto Crisantia Hamilton

"**Oh Mi hijo Peter Pettigrew, sus amigos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black"** contesto la señora Pettigrew

"**Un placer"** dijo la señora "**Siéntate y saluda niña"**

"**¡Chicos!"** exclamo la joven con vaguedad "**Buenas noches señores Potter, señora Pettigrew"** saludo Alysha

"**Espero disfruten de estas delicias turcas, tanto como nosotros"** volvió a hablar la señora Evans para sentarse a lado de una mujer de vestiduras negras, sencillas y sumamente rígidas que recordaban a la madre superiora de un convento.

"**Esa señora me da escalofríos"** exclamo Crisantia señalando discretamente a la señora Kruvakrozen quien estaba sentada a lado de la señora Evans "**¿Habéis visto a su hijo? Un ser horriblemente hermoso"**

"**Me pareció un joven gallardo"** comento Dorea "**Pero ese semblante tan…frívolo"**

"**Tan detestable como la mayor de los Evans, ¿algunas vez las has visto?"** pregunto Crisantia

"**De lejos"** comento Charles "**Una chica…escalofriante, es muy…fría"**

"**Es terrible"** comento Alysha "**En el colegio siempre va de negro, a duras penas cruza palabras con sus conocidos, seres….malignos"** dijo la joven por no decir asquerosos Slytherins "**James se la a topado un par de veces…dice que es la mujer mas despreciable de este mundo"**

"**No precisamente"** murmuro Sirius "**Eh hablado con ella un par de veces es…pasable"**

"**¡Es horrible!"** exclamo Peter "**Me amenazo con una navaja ¡lo recuerdan!"**

Crisantia Hamilton abrió la boca desmesuradamente "**¿Fue capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad?"**

Sirius le piso el pie derecho a Peter a manera de disgusto, sin embargo su regordete amigo asintió con la cabeza

"**Dijo que si le decíamos algo a Dumbledore ¡me lastimaría! Pero James se encargo de ponerla en su lugar ¿Qué no?"** dijo Peter esperando apoyo de sus amigos

"**Ella solo…la habíamos molestado sin necesidad"** explico Sirius "**Fue solo…una manera de asustarnos, algunas veces somos…imprudentes"**

Peter iba a protestar por aquello, pero fue el señor Potter quien hablo esta vez "**Eh escuchado cosas macabras de su familia, los Evans no son gente agradable"**

"**Yo escuche que la mayor de los Evans ha recibido infracciones, pero sus padres se llevan bien con el ministro y con los Kruvakrozen"**

"**Los Kruvakrozen"** murmuro la señora Pettigrew con cierto recelo "**Ellos mataron a mi abuelo, claro el ministro no pudo probar nada, seres tan poderosos como crueles, no me extrañaría descubrir que los Evans pronto sean inculpados de algo"**

"**Los Evans siempre han sido asociados a crímenes políticos, pero nunca se a probado nada, es una familia sumamente hermética en cuanto a sus movimientos"** dijo la señora Hamilton "**Se rumorea que ellos fueron los culpables de la peste que azoto a gran parte de Inglaterra en la edad media, claro son solo especulaciones"**

"**Yo he escuchado que en la actualidad han asesinado a muggles y magos por igual"** dijo Telma Pettigrew

"**Dejemos ese tema el día de hoy, además…esta noche han sido buenos anfitriones"** dijo Dorea

"**La pregunta es ¿Por qué lo han sido?"** pregunto la señora Hamilton

&-&-&

"**Corre"** exclamo la joven abriendo una puerta de enorme.

James siguió a la joven sin hacer ningún tipo de preguntas, subía, bajaban daban vueltas a la derecha y al izquierda en largos pasillos todos del mismo color gris opaco, tan similares uno del otro, parecía que corrían en un laberinto de objetos viejos y siniestros, después de diez minutos Lily cerró una gran puerta de color negro tras si y le puso llave.

La joven dio media vuelta y lo miro fijamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente, se abalanzo sobre él y le abrazo fuertemente.

"**¿Este es tu cuarto?"** pregunto el chico mirando alrededor

"**Se podría decir"**

"**Macabro"** murmuro James al observar la enorme estancia cubierta por muebles con figuras huesudas dibujadas, en las paredes los picos, trinchetes y demonios decoraban el lugar "**¿Duermes bien en este lugar?"** pregunto James tratando de no mirar fijamente a un demonio cornudo que le sacaba la lengua

"**No les prestes mucha atención"** murmuro Lily desabrochándole el chaleco "**Te queda bien el porte…deberías vestirte así mas seguido, ¡ey! Creo que le ganas a mis uñas"**

James sonrió divertido, Lily estaba de muy buen humor "**¿Quieres sentirlas enterrándose en tu espalda? Es muy excitante"**

Lily le miro fijamente, algo sucio y pervertido estaba cruzando aquella cabecita, sonrió ampliamente, James le jalo los cachetes para que dejara de hacer eso, se veía mas terrorífica cuando sonreía.

"**Feliz Navidad"** murmuro la joven

James sonrió ampliamente "**Feliz hermosa y ardiente navidad"**

No supo como pero de pronto se encontró dando vueltas en una gran cama de seda negra desvistiendo a la "señorita" sacrosanta de la casa, ooohhh ¡la vida era bella! Todo era color de rosa….en un cuarto negro, con demonios observando toda la acción, bah como si se fueran a pervertir las estatuas de piedra, la vida giraba vertiginosamente por sus venas haciéndolo perderse en un torbellino de pasión, emoción y adrenalina ¡Estaba gozando de lo mejor de los Evans!

"**¡Aaaaahhh!"** resonó el grito por el lugar

Lily y James se miraron fijamente…esa había sido una tercera voz, ambos jóvenes se separaron velozmente, Lily se envolvió en las sabanas de seda negra.

"**¡Señorita Lily!"** exclamo una voz

"**Ah eres tu Génesis, me diste un tremendo susto"** dijo Lily aliviada recostándose en las piernas de James "**James ella es Génesis…mi nodriza"**

"**Un placer…te saludaría, pero…tu entiendes"** dijo James sonriendo señalando la sabana que tenia enrollada en su cintura

"**Génesis sal del cuarto"** le ordeno Lily

"**Usted…"** murmuro Génesis

"**No vayas a decir nada"** dijo Lily sonriendo

"**Yo...venia a ver si se encontraba bien…y, ¡Señorita!"** protesto la joven

"**Obedece, y no permitas que nadie mas entre Génesis, ni siquiera los elfos domésticos, ¿Tienes hambre James?"** le pregunto la joven

James hasta ese entonces recordó que no había comido nada desde hace aproximadamente cuatro horas "**Bastante"**

"**Que aparezca en mi cuarto todo lo que él ordene"** dijo Lily indiferente "**Ahora vete"**

Génesis iba a decir algo, pero la mirada de Lilian le ordeno la salida inmediata, la joven salio del lugar en completo silencio, James escucho el chillido de diferentes cosas cerrándose, una bandeja de plata apareció en el buró mas cercano.

"**Pide lo que quieras"** dijo Lily

"**Amm, ¿lo que sea?"** pregunto James, Lily asintió "**Keftedes griegas, de beber cóctel de frutas"** bromeo el joven, diez segundos después sus ojos se abrían lo mas que podía al observar los platillos servidos "**Wow…quiero un servicio así en mi casa"** Lily rió divertida "**¿También incluye a la primogénita de la casa el menú?"**

"**¿Qué tipo de huésped es usted?"** gruño Lily

James rió divertido, sin duda era la mejor navidad que había tenido en toda su vida.

&-&-&

Los fuertes aplausos le aturdieron los oídos, se llevo una mano a la cara, aquello parecía una terrible maldición, la cena de los ricos terminaba con una explosiva declaración, las copas se alzaban tintineando hipócritamente diciendo disfrutar de la alegría de la casa.

"**Sonríe"** le forzó la señora

"**No…"** murmuro la joven saliendo precipitadamente por el lugar, las botella de champaña se abrieron estruendosamente justo cuando ella cruzaba la puerta que daba al gran comedor, tras la puerta aun podía percibir los aplausos que habían dado los invitados, eran tan fuertes y estridentes como los que se habían dado justo a las doce de la noche, sintiendo pisadas cercanas, hecho a correr por los pasillos tratando de llegar al lugar lo mas rápido posible, abrió la puerta repentinamente y la cerró de un fuerte portazo.

La joven de cabellos rojos le miro de mala gana "**Génesis creí haberte dicho que…"**

"**¡Señorita!"** chillo génesis fuertemente

James se coloco a lado de Lily mirando a la nodriza con curiosidad, mientras se acomodaba la bata de color azul marino

"**Oh señorita"** exclamo la joven abrazándola fuertemente "**Creí que su padre lo descubriría"**

"**Tranquila Génesis mi padre…nunca…"**

"**Apúrese señorita, tiene que cambiarse, ¡viene hacia acá!"** exclamo Génesis

"**¿Qué…por que?"** pregunto Lily desconcertada

"**Su padre…su padre…¡Acaba de comprometerla con el señor Kruvakrozen! Usted debería estar en el salón pero…tuve tanto miedo y…dolor que vine hacia aquí"**

Lily busco apoyo en los brazos de James "**¿Qué?"**

"**Señorita, ¡Usted va a casarse con el señor Druon Kruvakrozen!"** Lily se desvaneció ante el golpe de las palabras

"**No"** dijo Lily ocultando su rostro bajo sus manos

"**Es una orden"** susurro Génesis "**Su padre viene hacia acá, rápido póngase los vestidos"** Génesis arranco a Lily de los brazos de James, dos movimientos de varita bastaron para embutir a Lily en el ridículo vestido rosa que Génesis llevaba puesto, mientras que los ropajes de la joven se convirtieron en fríos y grises sencillos atuendos "**Venga conmigo…usted tiene que irse"** comento la joven mientras recogía las ropas de James

James abrazo fuertemente a Lily ignorando los tironeos que Génesis le daba para sacarlo del cuarto.

"**Vete James…por favor"**

"**No tienes que hacerlo, ¡Renuncia! ¡Huye!"** bramo James "**¡Ven conmigo!"**

"**¡Vete!"**

"**No permitas que te acabe, no permitas que gane, ¡Tu eres mas fuerte! Lilian vales mas que…¡todos los galeones que se puedan ofrecer!"** exclamo James luchando contra Génesis

Lily miro a James desesperadamente "**Quisiera…quisiera…"**

"**Puedes lograr lo que tu quieras, solo cree Lilian ¡Cree!"**

"**Tiene que irse…¡o la meterá en mas problemas!"** chillo Génesis

"**Lily…¡No lo hagas! Lily…"** dijo James

La joven alzo la mirada lentamente "**Te amo James"** proclamo la joven sonriendo suavemente "**Génesis…que nadie lo vea"**

"**No…Lilian, ¡.¡No!.!"** Génesis tomo a James por los hombros, el joven sintió como todo de pronto se desvanecía lentamente.

"**Lilian podrías explicar el espectáculo que acabas de dar"** grito su madre

Lily dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia el balcón de su cuarto.

"**¡Tenias que sonreír! Demostrar que eres feliz, el joven Druon se siente ofendido…¡Hazme caso Lilian!"** exigió su madre

"**No me entrenaste para sonreír"** contesto Lilian secamente

"**Entrenarte para reír"** bramo su madre "**Ahora mismo te disculparas con el joven Druon…y mucho cuidado de insultarlo de nuevo"** la puerta se cerro de un fuerte portazo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, por ella entro un joven de un metro ochenta y siete centímetros aproximadamente, sus pisadas eran fuertes haciéndose resonar por el recinto, su faz de color bronceado parecía la cara de una estatua de bronce, dura, varonil e indómita, grises cabellos quebrados caían sobre sus hombros cual cascada congelada, sus ropajes negros hacían combinación con el sombrío cuarto.

"**Señorita Evans"** proclamo el joven

"**¿Qué desea joven Kruvakrozen?"** pregunto Lily fríamente sin dignarse a mirarlo

"**Tu serás mi esposa"** bramo el chico gélidamente

Lily cerró los ojos fuertemente "**Algún día"**

"**Vamos a poner las cosas en claro"** el joven se acerco a Lily firmemente "**Pagare por ti millones de galeones, y debes satisfacer todos mis caprichos, eres mia"** exclamo alzando el brazo hacia el pecho de la joven

"**Hasta que este casada contigo"** dijo Lily alejándose de él velozmente "**Mientras tanto, le ruego cuide sus manos"**

"**Hermosa sin duda, espero valgas la pena"** dijo el chico "**Recuerda que serás mia"**

"**Si Malfoy no supera tu oferta"** se aventuro a decir Lily

"**Ese payaso se mantendrá muy lejos de mi oferta, nos casaremos el 30 de Abril"**

"**¿Qué?"** exclamo Lily desconcertada

"**¿Eres sorda? O solo un poco tonta, nos casaremos el 30 de Abril, ya todo esta arreglado"** El joven salio del lugar sin decir ni una palabra mas.

&/&/&

"**Al termino de este pasillo saldrá al pueblo mas cercano, desde ahí puede tomar el autobús nocteabundo"** dijo Génesis entregándole diez galeones

"**Pero...pero tengo que volver con ella, tengo que…"** dijo James agitando los brazos

"**No puede señor, entienda…si vuelve solo le causara mas problemas a la señorita Evans"** dijo Génesis firmemente "**Salga de aquí, ¡ahora!"**

"**¡No!"**

"**Si lo descubren el padre de la señorita Evans tendrá excusa para dañar a la señorita"** chillo Génesis alarmada

"**¿Lastimarla?"** pregunto James desconcertado "**¡Ultraje! Eso esta penado por la ley"**

"**La ley esta hecha únicamente para los pobres, vamos señor afuera"** dijo Génesis empujando a James

"**¡Pero que no entiendes que la amo! . ¡No puedo permitir que se case! Ni que su propio padre la lastime"** exclamo James furioso

"**Si verdaderamente la ama, vaya a casa, y piense con la cabeza"** gruño Génesis

"**Pero…pero…"**

"**Dígame si va haya adentro ¿Qué va ha hacer? . ¿Raptar a la señorita?"** le reprocho Génesis "**No funcionara, el padre de la señorita es muy poderoso, solo lograra hacerle daño a la señorita, y eso si logra salir con vida de aquí, vamos no sea terco"**

"**¡Y permitir que…que,…!"** dijo James alarmado tratando de pasar a Génesis

"**Escúcheme bien"** dijo Génesis tomando a James por la barbilla "**Si en verdad ama y desea salvar a la señorita, busque la forma de librarla del "secreto" de los Evans"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

Weeeeii! De nuevo siglos sin actualiza U.U sorry, pero en fin, aquí vuelvo a la carga y nuevamente todo gira entorno a el "secreto" de los Evans, ¡ me encanta! En fin espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo nos vemos, bye, bye.

ATENCIÓN!

"_¡Peste, peste a sus familias, muerte y traición a todos sus vástagos, yo os maldigo hasta el fin de su casta!"_

Esas son las últimas palabras de un condenado atado en la hoguera, un desdichado que afirma ser inocente, en medio del resurgimiento de una guerra entre dos países, una antigua maldición cobra fuerza nuevamente desatando el caos y el terror en Hogwarts.

Esta es la historia de una maldición, una maldición capaz de atravesar las barreras del tiempo y del espacio, una maldición aun mas poderosa que el odio y amor, una maldición…sin final.

_**In the Name of God**_

"_Llevando a los inocentes a la…hoguera"_

Personajes: (Merodeadores) ¡Disponible en es un poco de publicidad para un nuevo finc que he hecho y que espero se aventuren a leer. Si le he causado molestias, perdón.

**Reviews:**

**Darame, Lamister, Heidi-Lu, Calwy, Xaica, Marta Evans, Gerulita Evans, Mangalina-Li, Sarhita Potter, Ezraer, Galatea Lupin y Fandora: **os he respondido por vía reply, ya saben, si no les llega avísenme.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** Holas! No quería tardarme tanto pero ¡snif! Que se va hacer, XDDD lo que me encanta de este finc es la crueldad de Lily es fascinante, me gusta mucho! Ale, ale y pues en cuanto a los señores Evans…mmm, tendremos que esperar un poquito mas .

**Tomoe:** Nyuu! Aquí vuelvo un poco atrasadita, pero no me salía la inspiración para el capitulo 16 jejejejejeje….pero ese ya casi esta, ¬.¬ jump, y pues si todo a su tiempo y Lucius o el bello Lucius….jejeje ¡Me encanta! 0 pero…si veremos algún…pago a sus acciones

**Lust-and-wrath:** Holas! Nah, no te preocupes lo bueno es que, me dejaste review, ahora, gracias por los ánimos, aqui estoy nuevamente

**Shu-chan:** Wai! Que bueno que decidiste buscarlo, supongo que la pagina de la que me hablas es "NigthCats y Marauderes" algo así…¿no? Bueno…si por recomendación de una amiga lo he subido ahí, pero pues…ahí es solo el capi 1 y..me cuesta estar partiendo el finc…como tienes limite de palabras . por eso…bueno, gracias por buscar y leer mi finc que linda eres ¡muchas gracias por dala una oportunidad a este finc!

-

Reviews!

-

MOS


	12. Desesperanza

Capitulo 12: Desesperanza

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_"Mi corazón se estremece en mi pecho, _

_una angustia mortal me sobrecoge; _

_me invade el miedo y el terror _

_y el pavor me atenaza" _

_(Salmo 55) _

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**"¡Mira copos de nieve!"** exclamo el chico entusiasmado **"Dorea me contó que…cada vez que caen copos de nieve es porque…un deseo que llego al cielo y a sido cumplido" **

Se encogió de hombros en su asiento, comenzaba a creer que eso era una completa farsa para niños pequeños y sin cerebro.

**"Has estado muy callado James, ni siquiera te emocionantes al ver tu nueva escoba"** dijo Remus

James miro hacia fuera¡Que diablos importaba una puta escoba cuando Lily en todo el resto de las vacaciones no le había hablado! Ni siquiera le había mandando una carta, una maldición, ni el suspiro.

**"Bah, lo que pasa es que James quiere la nueva snicth dorada que acaban de lanzar, es muchísimo mas veloz que la anterior y tiene incrustaciones de diamantes"** dijo Sirius mostrando un recorte de periódico **"Verdad James…tengo razón, siempre la tengo, pero…" **

**"Cállate"** le gruño James

Sirius miro a James ligeramente ofendido **"Vale…ni comento de la joyería que estuviste viendo" **

**"Sirius cierra la boca¡no estoy de humor!"** bramo el joven

Sirius se aplasto en su asiento sin dignarse a mirar a James.

**"Lo siento, Sirius"** dijo James pasándose una mano por la cabeza **"Solo, no tengo humor para nada, estoy…no, no, me voy"** James salio precipitadamente por la puerta del compartimiento.

Remus, Sirius y Peter hicieron la mayor parte del regreso a Hogwarts en tren sin la compañía de James, el joven se las arreglo para esfumarse por completo, inclusive cuando llegaron solo le vieron entrar para recoger sus cosas y salir del lugar escabulléndose entre la gente.

**"Desde el día de la fiesta se puso así"** dijo Sirius quien subía al carruaje que los llevaría de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts **"Trate de hacerle hablar, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema se escabullía dando excusas disparatadas, hasta Dorea admitió que su hijo estaba teniendo un comportamiento de lo mas extravagante" **

Remus miro a Sirius fijamente, el joven tenia cara de aflicción, sabia que Sirius no era un experto con las palabras y también sabia de sobra que James no tenia delicadeza cuando de deshacerse de alguien se trataba.

**"Vamos Sirius, sabes que cualquier cosa que te haya dicho no la sentía en verdad"** dijo Remus lentamente

Sirius alzo la vista lentamente **"Lo se Remus, pero llego a ser verdaderamente arisco, a veces siento que ese no es James"** comento Sirius

Remus suspiro pesadamente **"A veces pienso lo mismo, solo que no es malo, sencillamente…"** el hombre lobo se detuvo a pensar sus siguiente palabras, seria mejor no incomodar a Sirius **"No lo se" **

Sirius miro a Remus tristemente se removió en su asiento y se tapo los brazos con su capa.

**"Anda anímate, quizás mejore su animo estando en Hogwarts"** dijo Remus

Sirius negó con la cabeza suspirando fuertemente.

**_&/&/& _**

La noche caía lentamente sobre el gran castillo de Hogwarts, las sombras se cernían siniestramente sobre las piedras, avanzo cobijada por estas lo mas rápido que pudo.

**"¿A dónde vas?"** pregunto una siseante voz

La joven dio un pequeño saltito de asombro, dio media vuelta **"Al baño" **

**"Será mejor que vayas con cuidado, no vaya a ser que cometas un error y Kruvakrozen ya no te quiera"** dijo Lucius lentamente

**"No me seria un suplicio"** comento Lily

**"Él no es de tu agrado"** murmuro Lucius acercándose a la joven

**"Tanto como tú"** afirmo Lily

**"Igualo el precio de Kruvakrozen, pero dile a tu padre que me eliges a mi"** propuso Lucius

Lily miro al joven suspicazmente **"¿Qué gano yo con eso?" **

**"¿Conoces las historias que corren sobre ellos?"** pregunto Lucius, Lily negó con la cabeza **"En principio de cuentas, serás obligada a tener todos los hijos que tu cuerpo sea capaz de tener, inclusive si mueres en el intento, claro que solo se te permite gestar a dos niñas, los demás deberán ser obligatoriamente niños, de no serlo, te veras en la necesidad de abortarlos, las mujeres Kruvakrozen son torturadas por lo menos tres veces al mes, inclusive sin estas en gestación, algunas veces los placeres de los hombres Kruvakrozen incluyen el desangramiento, o la amputación de algunas partes y claro como olvidar…la abuela Kruvakrozen tenia pies de flor de loto, creo eso le fue impuesto por posar sus ojos en otro hombre que no fuera su esposo" **

La respiración de Lily se hizo ligeramente mas profunda

**"¿Miedo? Espera a escuchar lo que le hacen a las que piensan demasiado"** dijo Lucius sonriendo maquiavélicamente **"¿Qué ganas Evans?"** pregunto el joven en son de burla** "Yo solo te obligo a darme placer, pero mis placeres son típicamente carnales, nada de…sangre o dolor" **

**"No me rebajare a decirle a mi padre que te prefiero"** dijo Lily firmemente **"Ni lo sueñes" **

**"Que tengas una placentera vida Evans, por cierto si te suicidas…bien podrían volverte a llamar, para sufrir suplicios eternamente"** dijo Lucius sonriendo

Lily salio corriendo del lugar, no deseaba escuchar alguna otra barbaridad de la boca de Lucius Malfoy.

**"Y habrá mucho mas para ti…Evans"** le grito Lucius desde su lugar

Lily dio media vuelta en el pasillo más próximo para no escucharle, se estampo fuertemente contra una loza de roca dura.

**"¡Auch!" **

**"¿Estas bien?"** pregunto el joven

Lily alzo la vista lentamente.

Ciertamente no había sido como había planeado el encuentro, sin embargo ¿Qué en aquella relación era previsible? La chica le abrazaba fuertemente.

**"Te extrañe tanto"** dijo James firmemente **"Lily, Lily, Lily"** susurraba su nombre como si de ello dependiera su vida.

**"¡Oh James!"** exclamo la joven totalmente agobiada

**"Sshh, estamos juntos"** dijo James firmemente

**"Pero…pero, James yo…yo…"** dijo Lily desesperadamente **"¡No quiero! . ¡No deseo esto!" **

**"Entonces no lo hagas"** exclamo James **"No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie" **

**"No es fácil James¡Por favor!"** dijo Lily exasperada

**"Huye de tu casa, déjalos, ven con nosotros, mis padres…" **

**"¡No James!"** bramo Lily **"Entiende…no es lo mismo, Black pudo huir porque…porque solo era un chiquillo malcriado por su nefasta madre, no era nadie" **

**"Sirius..."** dijo James ligeramente ofendido

**"¡Los Black son una bola de patanes arrogantes! Solo…van a fiestas y se jactan de ser sangre pura¡Pero nada mas!"** estallo la joven

**"¿Qué es lo te une tanto a tu despreciable familia?"** gruño James **"No lo entiendo, no comprendo¡Porque no puedes echar todo por la borda! Lily van a matarte" **

La joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus labios se cerraron inmediatamente

**"Es eso…claro"** murmuro James, Lily le miro fijamente **"El secreto de los Evans" **

Su reacción no se hizo esperar, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, se llevo una mano al pecho jugando con el relicario de bronce que colgaba de su cuello.

**"¿Cómo lo sabes? . ¿Quién te lo dijo?"** pregunto la chica sorprendida

**"Génesis, ella menciono algo de…si quieres salvar a la señorita, busca la forma de librarla del "secreto" de los Evans" **

**"¡Génesis! . ¿Génesis? Te dijo eso"** exclamo la joven completamente impresionada

**"Algo parecido"** murmuro James **"Dime Lilian ¿Qué es?" **

**"¡Ni lo pienses!"** declaro Lily **"No diré nada" **

**"¿Por qué?"** pregunto James

**"Porque no te concierne¡no es tu asunto! . ¡Olvídalo!"** Le ordeno la joven

**"¡.¿Co…?.!"** iba a cuestionar el joven sin embargo una chillante y petulante voz le interrumpió

**"¡Lily! . ¿Con quien hablas?" **

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron helados, James miro a su alrededor buscando el escondite mas próximo, se lanzo sobre el tapiz mas cercano.

**"¿Contéstame?"** le exigió su hermana

**"Con el viento"** dijo Lily firmemente

**"¿Y el viento tiene la voz de hombre?"** pregunto Bellatrix inquisitivamente

**"Algunas veces"** respondió Lily

Snape, Bellatrix y Petunia miraron a la joven fijamente, aquella excusa era la cosa mas absurda y burda que le habían escuchado decir a Lilian y eso en ella era…preocupante.

**"¿Con quien estabas Evans? Acaso tu amante"** lanzo inmediatamente Snape la acusación.

Petunia rió fuertemente **"¿Ella? Amante…por dios, le esta prohibido" **

**"Pero no quiere decir que no se pueda hacer"** apunto Bellatrix

**"Lily"** dijo Petunia mirando a su hermana fijamente

La joven paso sus manos por el relicario de bronce tratando de controlar sus nervios, y es que James estaba muy cerca tan solo un fallo… **"Paranoicos"** bramo la joven lo mas frió que pudo **"¿Acaso crees que soy de tus mañas Bellatrix?"** enuncio Lily

**"Somos primas ¿Qué no?"** declaro Bellatrix

**"Pero no de la misma calaña"** sostuvo Lily

**"Sin embargo, si de la misma carne"** siseo Snape

Lily tenso la espalda ligeramente **"Severus, se que te encantaría meterme en un lió, tu vida es tan aburrida que…" **

**"Heh Omicron¿Te suena?"** pregunto Snape

Lily miro al joven fijamente

**"Lo se Evans, escalofriante poción ¿no?"** declaro Snape, Lily movió sus labios intentando articular palabra alguna, sin embargo el impacto de dichas palabras se lo impedía **"Impactante también, anhelaba verlo con mis propios ojos, sin embargo, que mejor triunfo que tu silencio" **

**"¿Triunfo?"** exclamo Lily soberbiamente **"No…" **

**"¿Crees que no la conocía? . ¿Ahora te sorprendes de mis conocimientos?"** se mofo Snape

**"Nunca lo he hecho"** afirmo Lily **"Que pudieras hacerla" **

**"Eres la mentirosa mas patética que en toda mi vida e visto"** afirmo Snape

**"¿A que te refieres Snape?"** demando Bellatrix

**"Lilian tiene un amante, mas que eso…a pasado mucho tiempo a solas con él y les juro, se entiende y comprenden bastante bien"** expreso el chico lascivamente

**"¡Yeah!"** exclamo Bellatrix

**"¿Cómo que yeah? . ¡Bellatrix!"** chillo Petunia **"Lilian…¡Te esta prohibido!" **

**"Evans, Evans, Evans"** siseo una voz a sus espaldas **"Sabia que éramos del mismo bando"** el joven puso su mano sobre la barbilla de la joven

**"No me toques Lucius"** le ordeno Lily soltándole un tremendo manotazo a Lucius en la mano

**"¡Perra!"** vocifero Lucius dándole a la joven una bofetada que solo abanico el aire

**"Trata de tocarme una vez mas y…" **

**"Y que Evans¿Y que?"** le reto Malfoy **"¿Quién crees que tiene el poder aquí?" **

**"Oh por dios…que horror…reunión de serpientes¡hola Evans!"** exclamo Sirius

Lily apretó sus manos sobre sus ropas, aquello iba de mal en peor ¿Qué diablos hacían ellos ahí?

**"Padfoot no creo que…"** dijo Peter nervioso al ver cinco Slytherins

**"¿Qué hay?"** dijo Sirius recargándose en el hombro de Lily **"De nuevo te esta molestando ese desabrido rubio descerebrado" **

**"¿Estas saliendo con Black?"** estallo Petunia

**"¡.¡NO!.!"** exclamo Lily furiosa

**"Wow…espera, espera, vamos en la segunda cita, hay que tomar los cosas con calma"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

**"Black que…"** dijo Lily molesta

**"Sirius, vamos a seguir buscando a James"** dijo Remus

Lily tuvo ganas de taparse la boca con las manos y salir huyendo del lugar, aquello no podía ser peor.

**"El mapa decía que estaba por aquí"** susurro Peter

**"Potter no esta aquí"** dijo Lily lentamente

**"¿Cómo sabes eso Evans?"** inquirió Snape

**"¿Acaso lo has visto idiota?"** gruño Lily furiosa

**"Modera tu lenguaje Evans"** dijo Lucius tomándola sorpresivamente por los cabellos **"Acaso no entiendes que tu eres inferior"** Lily perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo estrellándose contra la pared **"Estúpida" **

**"¡Ey, ey!"** dijo Sirius deteniendo el golpe de Lucius **"Mira…mariquita amargado" **

**"Hablando de desviados"** siseo Lucius soltándose inmediatamente de Sirius **"Dime Black¿Ya lograste sacarle un besito a Potter?" **

**"¡.¿Que?.!"** exclamo Lily desconcertada

La joven supo inmediatamente que había cometido el peor de los errores, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella.

**"¡NO!" **exclamo Petunia

**"¡Yo no sabia que fuera gay!"** expreso Lily

**"Bisexual"** le corrigió Sirius delicadamente **"Y James es mi hermano, por favor ¿Acaso me crees tu para meterme hasta con mi madre?" **

Lily miraba fijamente a Sirius, como si tratara de descubrir engaño alguno

**"¿Por qué te ha de interesar que esos dos tengan mucho que ver?"** inquirió Snape, mirando a Lily

Lily se trono los dedos, meditando su respuesta **"Son los dos machos por lo que todas las chicas de Hogwarts babean, seria…asqueroso" **

**"A ti eso nunca te ha importado"** comento Bellatrix

**"Ey, por favor…es un ¡Gryffindor! . ¡Traidor a la sangre! .¡Idiota!"** comenzó a exponer Lily

**"Oye, oye…oye"** le advirtió Sirius **"Si ofendes a James es como si me ofendieras a mi" **

**"No deseo pensar en eso"** articulo Lily

**"¡Sucia!"** exclamo Sirius

**"Black cierra la boca"** le ordeno Lily **"Numero uno, no tengo amante" **

**"¡Mentirosa!"** vocifero Lucius

**"No es ni Black, ni Potter"** afirmo la joven

**"Nunca...mencionamos a Potter"** murmuro Bellatrix

Lily intento hacer su cerebro trabajar a la mayor velocidad posible pero le era tan complicado, con la bola de cosas que tenia en ese momento **"Pero lo insinuaron" **

**"¿Evans y James?"** menciono Sirius **"Por favor"** al joven le dio un ataque de risa repentino **"Es la mayor idiotez que les he escuchado" **

**"¡Lo ven!"** dijo Lily **"Es una tontería" **

Las torcidas ideas de Snape comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente, durante aquellos minutos había estado construyendo castillos sobre las nubes.

Lily miro a su alrededor, todo el mundo se estaba convenciendo de ello, sin embargo el hombre lobo amigo de su ¿novio? Tenia una mirada bastante seria, como si supiera que todo aquello era una farsa, y vamos no era difícil conectar ideas.

**"Escuchaste Moony, Evans y…"** Sirius detuvo su ataque de risa al mirar a su amigo, conocía aquella mirada, aquella mirada que decía "Aquí algo se esta cociendo"

**"Es ilógico, todo el mundo sabe que Black y Potter son muy amigos, si Potter tuviera que ver con mi hermana, él lo sabría, Potter se lo contaría"** dijo Petunia

Sirius giro en seco hacia Petunia, sus grises ojos se clavaron en la joven, como si quisiera sacarle las respuestas de un profundo enigma.

Lily noto que su querida y adorada hermana, había echado sus esfuerzos por los suelos.

**"Siendo así, no tenemos nada que ver aquí"** dijo Bellatrix firmemente **"Me enferma ver a los perdedores" **

Todos esperaban la mordaz contestación de Sirius, quizás fue por eso que su silencio inquieto a los presentes.

**"Tenemos que encontrar a James"** dijo Remus suavemente jalando a Sirius por la manga de la túnica

La chispa se encendió en la cabeza de Snape, Lily hablaba con alguien a gritos, alguien con voz de hombre, cuando ellos llegan ella les estaba esperando como si temiera que le descubrieran en algo, se pone nerviosa cuando le cuestionan sobre un supuesto amante, llegan los merotontos buscando a un integrante, el cual dicen se encontraba por aquellos lugares, Evans insulta a Potter notando el supuesto repudio por él, Black desconoce el tema por completo, sin embargo ante el comentario de Petunia se queda helado, conclusión…Evans esta frita.

**"Corríjanme si me equivoco, Potter esta desaparecido por estos rumbos"** siseo Snape, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Bellatrix y Petunia **"Todo el mundo sabe que su varita es demasiado larga y nunca pierde la oportunidad de echar un maleficio a un Slytherin, hemos estado aquí desde antes que esos llegaran¿Dónde esta Potter?" **

**"Lo estaban buscando, no quiere decir que estaba aquí"** contesto Lily inmediatamente

**"¿Qué haría Potter en los pasillos de los Slytherin por voluntad propia?"** pregunto Snape **"Solo, en el primer día de clases"** especulo el joven acentuando la palabra "Solo" **"A menos claro que tuviera prisa por…arreglar algunos asuntos, Evans" **

Vamos, aquella acusación era tan descarada que todo el mundo puso a trabajar su mente velozmente.

_"No salgas, no salgas, no salgas"_ fue lo único que a Lily se le ocurrió pensar en ese momento

Unos disparejos y secos aplausos resonaron por el lugar **"Snape, Snape, Snape nuevamente has puesto a trabajar tu entrañable mente y sacas la solución…errónea" **

James hacia su magestual aparición a lado de un viejo tapiz de color morado, Lily soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, aquello terminaría de forma más….terrible.

**"Los asuntos por los que estoy aquí, no son de tu incumbencia"** dijo James tomándose la libertad de caminar espaciadamente **"En cuanto a lo demás, que ideas tan disparatadas las tuyas, yo y Evans…solo trata de imaginarlo" **

**"Eso es lo que mas asco me da"** murmuro Snape

**"Vamos chicos, dejemos a esta escoria matándose los unos a los otros"** dijo James indiferente cuando llego a lado de Sirius

Lily respiro aliviada al verlos avanzar por el pasillo

**"Es una lastima Evans"** dijo Snape en voz alta, el joven aun tenia un as bajo la manga **"El día de hoy si ibas a tener audiencia"** Lucius capto la idea del joven, tendría que reaccionar inmediatamente ante ello.

**"Estas mas loco que una cabra"** dijo Lily desconcertada

Lucius agito su varita suavemente, Snape tomo lo que Lucius había hecho aparecer con su magia

**"Ya veremos"** dijo Snape sonriendo, Lily estaba por contestar aquello cuando repentinamente una ráfaga de doce puntas hirientes cayó sobre la joven despiadadamente.

El grito corto al viento violentamente, al tiempo que la piel se le desgarro dejando brotar la sangre, la joven se dejo caer al suelo irremediablemente, el segundo golpe le fue asestado en la espalda.

**"¡Hijo de Puta!"**

Snape cayó al suelo de un solo puñetazo a la cara el arma fue a dar a los pues de Lucius que reía divertido.

**"Debiste escucharla aquella noche"** dijo Lucius sonriendo despreciablemente.

James no se hizo de esperar dejo a Snape en el suelo recuperándose del susto y se abalanzo directamente sobre Lucius a quien derribo al suelo y comenzó a golpearle sin piedad alguna.

Petunia se escondió detrás de Bellatrix que miraba la escena bastante divertida, era una escena bastante conmovedora, la todo poderosa, reina de las sombras Lily Evans, siendo defendida por patéticamente Potter, que ironías nos presentaba la vida.

Sirius y Peter miraban desconcertados la escena, vamos Lucius era un cabronazo de primera pero que James se le lanzara de buenas a primeras así tan bestialmente estaba de coña, primero lo creían de Snape.

Remus se acerco a Lily quien sangraba de brazos, rostro, regazo y espalda, observo atentamente las heridas, eran sumamente profundas, difíciles de curar de inmediato, todo comenzaba a cuadrar en su mente.

Lily se levanto repentinamente y se dirigió a James, Sirius intentaba detenerle antes de que dejara a Malfoy sin rostro, Peter luchaba contra Snape mientras Bellatrix reía a carcajada batiente.

**"¡Basta James!"** gritaba Sirius desesperado

**"James, es suficiente"** pronuncio Lily suavemente

El chico de ojos cafés, pareció volver en si, pues azotando a Lucius por ultima vez se giro para ver a la joven, Lily trataba de calmar el ardor de las heridas con el frió de las yemas de sus dedos, el joven abrazo a Lily fuertemente ignorando completamente su alrededor, Lily suspiro una vez mas, de cualquier forma ya nada podían hacer.

**"Lilian"** dijo Petunia rudamente

La menor de los Evans se encontró con la fría y hostil mirada de James quien le advertía guardar sus palabras.

**"Ay Lilian, ay Lilian"** se quejo Bellatrix con un rintintin entre la diversión y la decepción **"Por eso eres mi prima favorita, siempre sabes armar un buen alboroto, me pregunto que tontería iras a cometer ahora, o mejor dicho que tal alto pagaras tus estupideces" **

La punta de la varita de James se coloco frente a la nariz de Bellatrix, quien movió la nariz como si le diera comezón.

**"Esto va para todos Black, tocan a Lilian y se las verán conmigo, no tendré piedad"** le advirtió el joven fríamente

Bellatrix miro a James fijamente, algo en sus ojos le hizo retroceder la espalda, ya no era el jovenzuelo mofándose de los Slytherin, no…su mirada se había convertido en la de un león al acecho de su presa, dispuesto no a comer, si no a jugar y torturar.

**"No podrás salvarla de las garras de su familia"** dijo Bellatrix fríamente, sin embargo James alzo la barbilla altivamente, como si quisiera decir "Ya veremos" **"Arriba Lucius, no seas débil"** rió Bellatrix **"Andando Petunia, Lily tiene…asuntos que resolver"** se burlo la joven

**"Tu"** dijo James señalando a Petunia que lanzo un hipido cuando este le señalo **"Mantente a raya, que aquí…yo mando"** la joven asintió frenéticamente antes de salir corriendo del lugar seguida de una Bellatrix que reía incontrolablemente.

**_&/&/& _**

**"¿Esta bien?"** pregunto Lily

**"Sabrán entender"** dijo James indiferente **"Bebe esto" **

Lily bebió la poción ignorando la horrible comezón que esta producía al cerrar las heridas **"Estamos envueltos en un tremendo lió James"** anuncio la joven

**"Me da igual"** se encogió de hombros el chico **"A mis amigos no les costara asimilarlo" **

**"¿Tampoco a Black?"** pregunto Lily con curiosidad

James miro a la joven fijamente y se le encendieron las mejillas fugazmente **"¡Es solo mi amigo!" **

**"Es…"** instigo la joven Lily

**"Bisexual ¡lo se!"** exclamo James azorado **"Pero él y yo somos amigos, nada mas"** aclaro el joven firmemente **"Además…"** Lily alzo una ceja **"Yo te amo a ti" **

Lily giro la cabeza a la ventana para evitar que James viera como la sangre se le a galopaba en las mejillas.

**"Yo me preocuparía mas por tus queridos parientes"** expuso el joven cruzándose de brazos

**"Lucius no hablara, no hasta que se le baje la hinchazón de la cara"** se burlo Lily **"Bellatrix estará ideando la mejor forma de sacar provecho de esto, al igual que Severus, Petunia mantendrá el pico cerrado, le has metido un buen susto" **

**"¿Les conoces bastante bien no?"** pronuncio James suavemente

**"Son mi familia"** murmuro Lily

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron momentáneamente para volverse a perder en la infinidad del oscuro cuarto de Lily.

**"Estuve pensando mucho las cosas Lily"** comento James, la joven se movió de su lugar visiblemente molesta con el tema **"¿Vas a hacerlo? Porque si es así…"** Lily abrió la boca para contestar **"No escúchame, tienes que decírmelo, porque…ahora será difícil sepárame pero, pero…será peor si seguimos así" **

**"¿Te destrozara el corazón?"** cuestiono Lily fríamente, a su manera el chico asintió **"O quizás ya lo esta" **

**"Por favor…contesta"** le rogó James

**"No lo se, además no es seguro que eso suceda"** continuo la joven **"Malfoy quiere que me case con él" **

**"Lilian"**

**"James, es una disputa de dinero"** declaro Lily **"No puedo hacer nada" **

James le dio la espalda, tratando de ordenar sus ideas **"También estuve escribiendo" **

La pelinegra pestaño varias veces antes de entender las palabras del chico¿Por qué se desviaba del tema? Avanzo lentamente hasta el joven, James giro sobre si velozmente, sus ojos se abrieron completamente al encontrarse con la chica tan de cerca.

Lily se dejo caer en los brazos de James sin queja alguna.

**"¿Quien te corto las alas mi ángel?"** Lily aprisiono fuertemente entre sus manos la capa de James **"¿Quien te arranco los sueños hoy?"** James acerco los sus labios al oído de la joven **"¿Quien te arrodillo para humillarte?"** las uñas filosa y negras de la chica le acariciaron la mejilla **"¿Y quien enjaulo tu alma, amor?"**  
Hecho los negros y lacios cabellos de la joven hacia atrás, para poder mirarle fijamente **"Déjame curarte vida" **susurro el joven manera de petición **"Déjame darte todo mi amor"** Lily cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en los problemas **"Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor"** murmuro el chico mientras le besaba en rostro **"No te abandones"** los brazos de James se tensaron ligeramente al sentir que la joven dejaba caer todo su peso en ellos **"No te derrumbes amor"**

**"Basta"** pidió Lily saliendo del los brazos del joven y avanzando hacia su cama

**"Quien ato tus manos, ato el deseo"** continuo el chico tomándole suavemente por la muñeca **"Quien mato tu risa, mato tu Dios"** Las manos de James se deslizaron por su espalda desatando las cintas del corsé **"Quien sangro tus manos y tu credo"** la prenda cayó al suelo pesadamente, al tiempo que el joven le besaba los omoplatos **"¿Porque lo permitiste ángel de amor?"** inquirió James al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por las cicatrices visibles de tortura.

**"No"** le pidió Lily avergonzándose

**"Esta bien, representan tu fortaleza"** susurro el joven **"Déjame curarte vida"** expreso James mientras atraía a la joven hacia si **"Déjame darte todo mi amor"  
**Las frías manos de Lily le retiraron la camisa del colegio **"Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor"** recordaba la primera vez que había comenzando aquel peligroso juego **"No te abandones"** ella era la dama negra tirana, ruda, cruel, lastimera, él…la pobre presa envuelta en las redes de la mortal araña **"No te derrumbes amor"** y ahora…la victima protegía al asesino.

**"Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor" **abrazados a la eternidad la magia mas antigua rodeo el lugar **"Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar"** dos almas volviendo a ser una sola. **"Ángel, somos arena y mar" **nada que les interrumpiera, nada que les importara **"No te abandones" **la gloria y la paz eterna eran posibles alcanzarlas con tan solo abrir el corazón al inmenso universo **"No te derrumbes amor"**

Le rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, mientras se tapaba con la seda negra **"Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor"** sus dedos se aventuraron a jugar con sus negros cabellos **"Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar"**

**"Pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, yo siempre te amare"** declaro Lily con infinita melancolía en sus palabras, aquella acción le hizo temblar a James¿Qué quería decir Lily con ello? Un frió escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, ni ahora, ni nunca soportaría el dolor de separarse de ella

**"Ángel de amor"** susurro el chico **"Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes" **elevo James una plegaria al cielo

**_&/&/& _**

**"Inconcebible"** estallo Sirius

**"Tranquilízate"** pidió Remus leyendo un grueso libro **"Buenas noches Nessa" **

**"Buenas noches Remus"** se despidió la chica cortésmente **"No frunzas el ceño Sirius, te ves menos guapo" **

**"¡Tu lo arias en mi lugar! Te lo aseguro"** chillo el joven molesto

**"Ignóralo Nessa, Sirius esta un poco sensible el día de hoy"** dijo Remus restándole importancia

**"Cualquier cosa que haya sucedido…ya pasara Sirius, mejor sonríe"** comento Nessa

**"Ja, tenias que proteger a tu novio, pero…ya me las pagaras"** las mejillas de Nessa se encendieron violentamente **"Shu, no quiero verte, novia del lupino este tenias que ser" **

Remus le sonrió dulcemente, con un gesto de la mano le indico que dejara a Sirius con sus propios pensamientos, la chica asintió subiendo inmediatamente por las escaleras.

**"Arriba Sirius"** dijo Remus jalando al joven a los dormitorios

**"Tu si me entiendes ¿verdad Peter?"** murmuro Sirius

**"Me da miedo Evans"** asintió el joven **"No me agrada en absoluto" **

**"¡Lo vez! Esta de acuerdo conmigo"** exclamo Sirius contento

Remus le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Peter **"Es verdad que Evans no ha sido muy amable con Peter, sin embargo, hasta hace poco hablabas maravillas de ella Sirius, te recuerdo que la defendiste de Alysha"** argumento Remus

Sirius carraspero fuertemente ignorando aquel comentario **"¿Por qué ella? Mira de toda la bola de hermosas chicas que pueden estar a sus pies, tuvo que escoger a la mas escalofriante" **

**"Creo que si hubiese sido una con pinta de Maria Magdalena igual y le hubieras visto lo malo"** declaro Remus

**"Es que es aterrante la muchacha"** opino Peter

**"Si…es cruel, sádica, horrible, terrible, fría, con tendencias asesinas"** enumero el joven **"¡Es la peor chica!" **

**"Si es así ¿Por qué James esta con ella?"** pregunto Remus

Sirius abrió la boca lo mas grande que pudo, para volverla a cerrar inmediatamente **"Le tiene hechizado"** exclamo sorpresivamente

Remus rió divertido ante la ocurrencia de Sirius **"Seguro y todas las noches se transforma en Lady Pasión y se viste con un sexy traje de cuero con volantes rojos, vamos…Sirius, es la cosa mas disparatada que has dicho en esta noche" **

**"¡Puede ser cierto!"** estallo Sirius sentándose pesadamente en su cama

**"Claro, claro, tan cierto como que tu eres completamente heterosexual"** se burlo Remus

**"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"** gruño Sirius

**"No, Sirius, sabes que no, pero…creo que cualquier decisión que haya tomado James es muy suya" **

**"Pero Evans, da escalofríos"** comento Peter **"Es que…¿Por qué ella?" **

**"El corazón no elige de quien enamorarse, sencillamente lo hace"** impero el joven encogiéndose de hombros

**"¡No, no, no! Es solo un capricho casual"** afirmo Sirius firmemente

**"No lo se, sale con ella desde…¿mediados de noviembre?"** rememoro Remus **"Y actúa de manera tan cautelosa, que…hasta el quidditch se le ha olvidado" **

**"¡.¡Lo vez, es brujería!.!"** Chillo Sirius **"Magia negra y muy avanzada" **

**"Estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo Sirius"** afirmo Remus sonriendo, mientras que el oji-gris le miraba cautelosamente **"Es magia si…tienes razón"** acepto el chico, Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo **"Se llama amor" **

**"¡NO!"** estallo Sirius furioso

**"Entre mas rápido lo aceptas menos doloroso será Sirius"** exclamo Remus tranquilamente

**"Porque dices que esta enamorado, apenas si conoce a Evans, de cualquier forma¡ah! Que argumentos tienes, ni siquiera estaba enamorado de Alysha y eso que la conoce desde primer año"** argumento Sirius

**"Sirius, cuando aprendas a ver a través de la mirada de las personas lo entenderás todo, será mejor que duermas"** dijo Remus lentamente antes de acostarse en su cama

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

**"Lo siento…no quería"** dijo James pasándose una mano por el cabello

**"¡Estas bien!"** pregunto Sirius sorpresivamente

James miro a su amigo, negando con la cabeza firmemente **"¿Por qué no quiere decirme nada?"** le pregunto a Sirius

**"¿Algo anda mal? Bueno"** dijo Remus dedicándole una mirada de elocuencia, para decir "además de lo obvio"

**"¡Esta comprometida Moony!"** grito el chico desesperadamente

**"Oh…es verdad, lo había olvidado"** murmuro Remus

**"¡Ja! Zorra desgraciada, es una mala mujer Prongs, no te conviene"** apunto Sirius

**"¡Es por obligación Sirius! Piensa con la maldita cabeza, tu conoces el circulo¡Con Druon Kruvakrozen!"** vocifero James

**"¡Oh Dios!"** exclamo Sirius sorprendido **"¡No te conviene! Mira todas aquellas familias que se enlazan con los Kruvakrozen, son gente mmmuuyy mala, viven de las artes oscuras, no, no James escúchame antes de que digas algo, conozco esa familia"** prosiguió el chico **"Es terrible¡Lo juro! Mira…están involucrados con asesinatos terribles, muchas veces por placer lo hacen. **

**El mismo Orión aceptaba que los Kruvakrozen son una familia…maldita, o sea…estamos hablando de niveles de maldad extremos, nadie se mete mucho con ellos, porque...porque…¡Pues porque conocen a santo y seña las artes oscuras! Si quieren a Evans como nueva adquisición es porque…algo malo ha de tener"** soltó Sirius **"Todas sus esposas son mujeres, crueles la ultima esposa Kruvakrozen era una experta convocando inferi¡James aléjate de Evans! Tiene algo siniestro, lo apuesto" **

**"Pero…pero si tu la conocieras Sirius, no es mas que…Lily están linda, tan….no se como decirlo¡Ella no quiere nada de lo que busca su familia! Solo quiere vivir y ya, no ambiciona ¡nada!"** declaro James** "Inclusive cree que su vida no vale mucho"** susurro suavemente

**"¡Mas a mi favor! Horrible, terrible, fría, bruja oscura, sádica, maldita, con tendencias asesinas y ¡suicidas! No te conviene James ¡Déjala!"** insistió una vez mas Sirius

**"¡No lo voy hacer! . ¡Amo a Lilian y no la voy a dejar!"** afirmo el joven entre gritos **"¡No voy a permitir que le hagan daño! Me enfrentare a quien sea¡Aun si eres tu Sirius, por dios Padfoot¡Eres mi amigo, deberías apoyarme!" **

Sirius se miro la punta de sus pies, una terrible vergüenza y tristeza le invadió repentinamente, como podía ser James tan cruel ¡Sabia que le amaba! . ¡Sabia que a pesar de su mascara de hipocresía y popularidad estaba el Sirius que le amaba! . ¡Le amaba infinitamente! Y tenia la desfachatez de pedirle que apoyara su loca cruzada de amor por una tía…nefasta y macabra.

**"James, entiendo que quieras a Evans, sin embargo si ella toma la decisión de seguir los pasos de su familia, ni tu ni nadie lo podrá impedir"** susurro Remus para sacar a Sirius de aquel apuro

**"¡Tu también!"** gruño James

**"Digo que acepto tu relación y hombre…es tu vida, pero no exijas, ni esperes mas de lo necesario"** murmuro Remus

**"¡Me ama, me ama, me ama!"** insistió James firmemente **"Me lo dijo¡Ella! De sus propios labios¡La fría, horrible, sádica, macabra y helante mujer que es! Me dijo ¡Te amo! . ¡Te amo por sobre todas las cosas!" **

**"Si te ama tanto ¿Por qué va a casarse con alguien que le ha comprado?"** pregunto Sirius roncamente

**"Por el "secreto" de los Evans" **

**_&/&/& _**

**"Iré a decirle inmediatamente a Seth Evans"** dijo Narcisa firmemente

**"Espera"** hablo Bellatrix **"Lucius se lo tenia bien merecido" **

**"¿Qué?"** exclamo Narcisa **"¡Estas de lado de Lilian!" **

**"No" **

**"¡Es un Potter!"** declaro Petunia asustada **"Un traidor a la sangre" **

**"Lo se"** comento Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros

**"Tiene que pagar de algún modo el insulto"** dijo Rodolphus

**"Sean sinceros, por una vez en su vida, no les importa en lo mas mínimo el orgullo o la dignidad de Kruvakrozen"** asevero Bellatrix **"Desean ver hundida a Lilian" **

**"Ha insultado y manchado su nombre"** menciono Narcisa

**"Poco te importa eso"** espeto Bellatrix

**"¿Qué pretendes Black?"** pregunto Snape tapándose con sus sebosos y grasientos cabellos el morado pómulo regalo de James Potter

**"Destruirla, por completo"**

Un fuerte silencio se hizo en el lugar.

**"¿Cómo?"** pregunto Vernon Dursley

**"La querida Lilita ama a Potter"** se mofo Bellatrix **"Dime algo Vernon¿Cuál es la peor idiotez que puedes cometer en esta vida?" **

**"Amar"** respondió Narcisa

**"Exacto, eso la hace débil, arriesgara todo para proteger a Potter"** continuo Bella

**"Y Potter ha declarado arriesgar todo para proteger a Evans"** apunto Regulus

**"Buena observación Regulus"** dijo Bellatrix sonriéndole

**"El amor ciega a cualquier persona"** continuo el menor de los Black

**"Tratara de impedir que mi hermana se case"** reacciono Petunia inmediatamente **"Que tonto" **

**"Exacto, hagámosles creer que han vencido, que no diremos ni una sola palabra de su relación y en la semana de boda, Potter tendrá que intentar algún movimiento, Lily no se quejara de ello, pero ahí estaremos nosotros"** dijo Bellatrix fríamente

**"Así Evans estará lejos de su amor y será condenada, para toda la eternidad"** afirmo Rodolphus Lestrange.

**"Ya lo esta"** dijo Petunia indiferente yendo hacia la puerta.

Todos se giraron para verla.

**"No hay forma, de escapar al "secreto" de los Evans" **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Muajajajajajajajajaja! De nuevo esta presente en el ojo del huracán el "secreto" de los Evans jajajajajajaja….jajajaja. ;) ¿Qué será, que será?

ok las que me enviaron sus reviews y tiene opcion reply pues ya les conteste por medio de esa opcion, lamento no mencionarlas, pero u.u no puedo entrar a la pagina de lo reviews, asi que...perdon.

**Evi:** Holas Lily! Pues, ya lei tu finc y…quiero encontrarte para decirte que tal esta la cosa, pero U.U es que hace tiempo que no te veo, vamos se que ahora entro algo tardecido y tu eres de mas en la mañana (bueno en mi horario) entonces pus hallo un poco difícil encontrarnos pero me haré menos pato, haber si entro en la mañana vale?

Los Evans…0 adoro a los Evans, sobre todo a Seth, es ¡genial! Me encanta . en cuanto a Druon ohhh, yo lo adoro un montón, te podría hacer un préstamo…¬¬ pero solo un par de días ¡nada mas! XDDDDDDDD, y si Druon es ligeramente escalofriante, pero ooohhh aun no se desvela el verdadero ¡terror!

**Tomoe:** Wuapisima! Tiempo sin verte, ni leer alguno de tus mails extraoficiales, primero…digo que ya no tengo 16 capis, si no 17 XDDDDDDDD, segundo pues este James es monísimo . ahhhssss lo adoro! Es como…que no se tan tierno y cursi pero sin empalagar tanto 0 ¡quiero uno así! XDDDDD, y pos si…tendrá que saber el "secreto" de los Evans o eso esperamos, ay, ay, ay¿Qué es lo que habrá de suceder ahora? XDDDDD eso…me gustaría saberlo (muahajajajajajajajaja)

**Hermy:** Wolas nena! Pues aquí vuelvo con este capi que esta muy bueno (según yo) por la escenita que se avientan James y Malfoy ¿tu que opinas? ;) y gracias por tu porras y…aun soy muy poco para competir contra Rowling.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** U.U dale con el "secreto" de los Evans olvídenlo! Por dios es mas interesante mmm….emmm….¡ver el pasto crecer! XDDDDDDDD, em…¿en la delegación Iztapalapa? Mmm…hay un charcononononon, del tamaño del Pacifico XDDDD, bueno…de por si aquí siempre se inunda y ¡Oh! Hay una zona en donde dicen (no se la vdd) que hasta sacan a la gente en balsas aunque…eso mas bien diría yo es Tlahuac en fin pues vuelvo en poco tiempo….u.u y creo que tendré que ponerle seguro a mi casa o comprarme un barco para que no me afecte XDDDDDDDDD nos vemos linda ;)

**Su-chan:** Wenas! Oh, oh, oh, oh, a mi me encanta ser mala, mala malísima malota! .¡Amo ser la bruja del cuento! Ohojoojojojoj ¡Amo a los villanos! ¬¬ creo que ya entendiste el punto ¿vdd? ;P hale haber pues, aquí vuelvo lo mas antes posible, haber que tal te parece el capi, y aquí sigo hasta el final! J

**Mamyra:** Ey, ey! Aquí volviendo ;) y pues me encuentro bastante bien de salud física que mental nunca he creído tenerla XDDDDDD¿y porque no dejar antes reviews? Con lo que me encanta leerlos! En serio aunque…reconozco que me basta con que me lean. Y pues bueno…yo envidio esa envidia que me tienes XDDDD porque yo creo que escribo…de la fregada u.u y hombre pues pasa alguna historia y ya veremos como andas¡no tengas miedo! Después de todo no creas que nací y así empecé a escribir, si por ahí lees mis antiguas historias te darás cuenta de lo nefasto que lo hacia (y sigo haciéndolo) en este caso Hide es un claro ejemplo. Y pues si esta historia tiene un Lily "nueva" que me agrada, pero…tengo mayor tendencia hacia la saga Hide, ahora con Waft, es mas liosa y mas pesada (como yo adoro las historias) prometo apurarme a escribir si ustedes dejan reviews ;P ¿Qué chantaje no? y tu escribe del largo que quieras, lo leo gustosa - estoy a acostumbrada a leer reviews de una cuartilla o mas, así que escribe lo que quieras, lo leo ;) y por el contrario me ¡encanta! Que me escriban así que no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Inuyasha…mmm, lo conozco, lo he visto y tengo algunas cosas de esa serie (música, videos, películas, imágenes etc. etc. etc.) pero así decir me "gusta" no…con el tiempo se me hizo, aburrido, tedioso y exageradamente meloso! No se…supongo que demasiado "comercial" y termino hartándome, soy mas del estilo Gore, dark, shonen, (Gantz, Hellsing, FMA) aunque claro, igual te veo shonen-ai como shojo-ai, shojo cualquiera en particular, a mi en general me gusta el anime japonés, así completo.

Weno pues…creo que ya me alargue demasiado, así que…nos vemos en el próximo capi vale ;)

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

M.O.S.


	13. Frío Vacío

Capitulo 13: Frió Vació

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Me cuentan entre los que bajan a la _

_fosa, soy hombre acabado, que ya_

_tiene su cama entre los muertos…_

_(Salmo 88)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

James la abrazo fuertemente "**Podrías dejar de dar vueltas"**

"**Están tramando algo"** afirmo Lily "**No se quedarían quietos tan fácilmente"**

"**Que tramen todo lo que quieran, disfrutemos de la noche…faltan treinta minutos para la lluvia de estrellas"** dijo James acomodándose la bufanda, verde y gris

Lily se giro hacia el joven, no comprendía como podía estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que haya abajo se cocían y maquinaban millones de cosas en su contra.

"**Traje un poco de vino, pan y queso"** le mostró el chico los alimentos

"**James cuando esos tíos se tranquilizan, solo puede significar una cosa…¡Hay algo terrible esperándonos!"**

"**Es la ultima lluvia de estrellas que veremos estando en Hogwarts, y…me costo convencer a Peeves para que mantenga a Filch alejado toda la noche"** dijo James indiferente "**Mañana puedes preocuparte todo lo que quieras, esta noche…vamos a disfrutar"**

Lily soltó un suspiro, él nunca entendería "**Que se puede hacer contigo"**

"**Soportarme"** sonrió el chico "**¿Vino?"**

"**¿De donde lo sacaste? Esta prohibido"** comento Lily

"**La ultima vez que tome vino, termine dormido en medio campo, sin botas y un sencillo camisón, brrr una noche muy fría"** siguió James

"**¿Me estas escuchando?"** gruño Lily

"**Si, pero…no quiero romper el encanto de ser merodeador"** exclamo el chico sonriendo picaramente "**El maestro se guarda sus mancias"**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco "**James"** la joven medito sus palabras "**Nada olvídalo, pásame el pan voy a cortarlo"**

James le dio a Lily un trozo de pan recién hecho junto con un enorme pedazo de queso.

"**Lo acaban de hacer los elfos"**

"**Bueno…no es un servicio tan preciso como el de tu casa, pero...tiene un ingrediente especial"** dijo James sonriendo

Lily miro al joven desconcertada "**Debe saber a pan"**

James frunció la nariz ligeramente ofendido "**Lo hice con mis propias manos"**

"**¿Sabes cocinar?"** pregunto Lily sorprendida

James miro hacia el lado opuesto de Lily "**Soy hijo único, mi madre…"** murmuro James "**Me gusta la buena comida, y no hay nada mejor que las cosas hechas por tus propias manos"**

Lily se encogió de hombros "**No le veo el chiste, todo siempre sabe igual"**

"**Pues este pan sabrá diferente a todos lo que has probado"** afirmo James

"**James, lo hiciste tu, pero eso no quiere decir que…no sepa a lo que es, una mezcla de los ingredientes básicos como harina de trigo, levadura, agua, sal y los otros ingredientes que tu le hayas querido poner"** aseguro la joven

"**Te falta el ingrediente mas indispensable"** murmuro James

Lily se puso a contar con los dedos los ingredientes básicos del pan, solo eran harina, levadura, agua y sal, James rió divertido, acomodando las rebanadas de pan cortados en un plato. "**El amor Lily"**

La joven miro al chico fijamente "**Cursi"** le regaño la chica "**¿Estas seguro de que Black no te ha pegado algunas de tus mañanas?"**

James soltó un bufido de exasperación "**Creo que deseas que así sea, para que tu morbosa mente pueda viajar libremente"**

"**Bueno…no en todas las relaciones, la novia tiene derecho a sentirse…"** Lily pensó bien sus palabras "**Preocupada porque el mejor amigo de su novio y el novio tengan una relación "intima""** comento la chica

"**Eres muy graciosa, pero…NO, grábatelo en esa negra y pervertida cabecita tuya, no tengo nada que ver con Sirius de esa forma"** aseguro James

Lily se encogió de hombros, mientras se sentaba en la frazada sosteniendo el plato que contenía el queso, James le hizo compañía en el suelo de inmediato "**¡A comer!"** exclamo el chico divertido

Lily tomo una rebanada de pan tibia entre sus manos, se quedo observando el alimento unos momentos, "_Este pan sabrá diferente a todos lo que has probado" _resonó la voz de James es su cabeza "_Tonterías"_ afirmo mentalmente, se llevo el trozo de pan a la boca.

Su neutral expresión de frialdad se borro de su faz repentinamente, entre sus dientes la chica jugaban con el alimento, una suave sonrisa de dibujo en la comisura de sus labios, sus opacas esmeraldas brillaron tenuemente. "**Sabe a pan"** gruño Lily, sin embargo James rió divertido, era tan mona.

_**&/&/&**_

"**No se Remus es algo muy difícil"** declaro Vanesa firmemente

"**Pero…es un favor"**

"**Un GRAN favor"** insistió la joven

"**Es por James"**

"**Siempre todo es por James"** se quejo Nessa

"**No es tiempo de habar de eso, es un asunto muy delicado esto"**

"**Investigar a los Evans"** murmuro la joven "**Claro que lo es"**

"**Eres la única con la capacidad de interpretar a una familia antigua en todos sus recovecos"** adulo Remus

"**Son la única persona que ustedes conocen"** se encogió de hombro la chica

Remus suspiro pesadamente "**Eres la única que tiene nuestra confianza"**

Vanesa miro al chico fijamente, los merodeadores confiaban en ella, si que era un gran honor "**Zalamero, rastrero e hipócrita"** dijo Vanesa repentinamente "**Pero esta bien, are lo que me pides, con una sola condición"**

"**Dila"** dijo Remus

"**Tengo que saber todo sobre el asunto, si no…no sabré que investigar precisamente"** declaro Vanesa

Remus se encogió de hombros "**Eso tendrás que pedírselo a James, yo solo se que…busca información de la familia Evans"**

"**Mentiroso, es un asunto de James"** replico Vanesa indiferente

"**Mañana sábado, después de las cuatro de la tarde en el salón de los menesteres, te estaremos esperando"** finalizo Remus

Vanesa asintió siguiendo hasta el final de largo pasillo

"**¿Por qué le ayudas en este?"** gruño Sirius

"**Porque nos ha pedido el favor"** dijo Remus secamente

"**Me da miedo"** sincero Peter

"**¡Es una horrible familia!"** insistió Sirius

"**Evans…¿Has visto las marcas que le dejo el látigo?"** pregunto Remus

"**No"** dijo Sirius mirando hacia el techo

"**Son marcas tan profundas y terribles como las garras de un licántropo"** declaro el joven

"**¡No compares Moony! Tu…tu…"** murmuro Sirius

"**No tenia porque soportar aquella humillación, mucho menos soportar aquellos golpes, pero…¿Te imaginas porque lo hizo?"** pregunto Remus

"**Porque es una macabra demente que goza con el dolor"** respondió Sirius sumamente enfadado

"**No discutiré contigo eso Sirius, deberías buscarte una novia o novio, lo que se te antoje¡Deja a James en paz!"** bramo Remus

Sirius miro con los ojos desorbitados a Remus "**¡Te gusta!"**

"**¡Idiota!"** gruño Remus "**No, pero…pero si sigues así, solo lograras lastimarlo y lastimarte a ti, Sirius piensa con la cabeza por dos segundos"**

"**¿Te gusto?"** invirtió la pregunta Sirius

El licántropo le dio una gran colleja a Sirius, tan fuerte que resonó por todo el pasillo.

"**No quiero ver a James sufrir, necesita de nuestro apoyo, esta sufriendo por Lilian, y ahora vienes tu a retirarle tu apoyo e insistir que no se salga con Evans ¡Como crees que se va a sentir!"** le explico Remus

Sirius se encogió de hombros "**Es muy difícil"**

"**Si en verdad le amas tanto como dices, entonces déjalo ser feliz"** declaro Remus "**Has de su felicidad la tuya Sirius, no hagas que con tus propias manos que él sea infeliz, no seas egoísta"**

Sirius miro a Remus fijamente, aquellas palabras le había llegado a lo mas profundo de su corazón, apretó sus parpados fuertemente conteniendo las lagrimas.

"**¿Y qué hago con todos estos sentimientos?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Guárdalos para la indicada o indicado"** soluciono Remus

_**&/&/&**_

"**Petunia"** susurro Narcisa

"**Dime Narcisa"** murmuro la joven aun en la cama

"**¿Qué es eso de que nadie puede escapar del "secreto" de los Evans?"** pregunto la joven

Narcisa dio un largo y tendido resoplido, eran demasiado obstinados

"**Escuche a mama decir eso un día"** mintió la chica hábilmente

"**Es decir, no conoces el secreto"** inquirió Narcisa

"**No, mi padre nunca me ha hablado de ello"** contesto Petunia tranquilamente

"**¿El lo conoces?"** insistió la joven nuevamente

"**Mi padre, mi madre y Lilian, creo, no se"** exclamo la joven fastidiada "**Nunca me ha importado"**

"**Entonces no es tan terrible"** supuso Narcisa

"**Y yo que voy a saber"** gruño Petunia "**Nunca me han hablado de ello, son cosas que solo le pertenecen a los primogénitos"**

Narcisa tomo nota mental de aquello "**Creí que solo se encargaban de el dinero y la continuidad de la familia"**

"**Si también"** respondió Petunia "**La verdad es que nunca me he interesado en eso, voy a bañarme"**

"**¿En serio no sabes nada mas?"** insistió Narcisa

"**No"**

"**Porque, Lucius dice que si te resistes, puedes correr la misma suerte que tu hermana"** soltó la joven lenta y pausadamente

Petunia miro a Narcisa sumamente asustada

"**No puedo hacer nada querida Petunia"** hablo la joven

"**Dile a Lucius que no se nada de eso, todo lo relacionado con la familia esta escrito en un idioma antiguo, no es latín, ni es griego, es mucho mas antiguo y oscuro, los secretos de la familia solo le pertenecen a la primogénita"**

"**¿Se encuentran registrados?"** pregunto Narcisa asombrada

"**Si, pero no se en donde, supongo que en la casa principal, no tengo idea"**

"**Pero Lilian si"**

"**Creo"** dijo Petunia dubitativamente "**Sin embargo a ella nunca le sacaras nadas"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Vamos Narcisa piensa con la cabeza, Lucius podría someterle a diversas torturas dolorosas, sin embargo a quien crees que le tenga mas miedo mi hermana ¿A tu novio o a mi padre?"** declaro Petunia

Narcisa salio del cuarto en completo silencio, Petunia tenia toda la razón no importaba que tan cruel o sádico pudiera llegar a ser Lucius, Lilian siempre sentiría mayor fidelidad y miedo a Seth Evans, su padre, cuyos conocimientos en las artes oscuras eran extensos.

**"¿Y bien Narcisa?"** pregunto Lucius

**"Olvídalo"** declaro la joven **"Lilian nunca nos dirá nada, antes que nosotros esta el terror y el miedo a su padre" **

**"¿Y Petunia?"** pregunto Vernon

**"No sabe nada, cualquier asunto calificado de secreto le pertenece a la primogénita de la casa"** afirmo Narcisa **"No sacaremos de ella nada mas" **

**"Debe saber algo mas, lo se"** insistió Bellatrix

**"¡Por algo dijo lo de la noche pasada!"** inquirió Regulus

**"Tal vez"** acepto Narcisa **"Sin embargo, le tiene mayor fidelidad a su padre" **

**"Podemos…"** comenzó a planear Bellatrix

**"Ni lo pienses Bellatrix"** le advirtió Narcisa **"Mira, nosotros podremos golpearlas y torturarlas, física e inclusive mentalmente, sin embargo ¿Cuál será el castigo que Seth Evans les imponga por hablar de temas prohibidos?" **

Un silencio invadió la sala común de Slytherin, aquella mañana Narcisa había amanecido con una lógica e inteligencia incomprensible.

**"¿Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados?"** pregunto Regulus

**"Aun nos queda una salida"** hablo repentinamente Snape desde las sombras

**"¿Cuál?"** pregunto Lucius

**"Usar a Potter"**

Todo el mundo se quedo helado ante el comentario¿Era Snape el que hablaba? . ¿El mismo Severus Snape que odiaba a James Charles Potter?

**"¡Es una tontería!"** salto Vernon **"Nunca nos lo diría…si es que llega a saberlo" **

**"Sin embargo, es quien mas cerca esta de Evans"** tercio Snape **"Inclusive puede que ya lo sepa" **

**"No"** contesto Bellatrix tajantemente **"Petunia dijo que no había forma de escapar de ello, quizás sea el motivo por el cual casen a Lilian con un Kruvakrozen" **

**"Y entonces"** murmuro Narcisa

**"Si Potter quiere retener a Evans, tendrá que pasar sobre el secreto de los Evans"** termino Regulus

**"Así es"** le dio la razón Bellatrix **"Si Potter no desea que Lilian se case tendrá que descubrir el secreto de los Evans" **

**"A todo esto¿Qué sacaremos nosotros de ello?"** pregunto Vernon

**"El "secreto" de los Evans, se dice en las altas esferas es un compendio de diversas utilidades en la magia oscura"** pronuncio Rodolphus Lestrange quien recién llegaba **"Magia tan oscura y poderosa que esta arraigada en la misma sangre, otros dicen que es una gran maldición, otros aseguran que no son mas que patrañas para mantener la atención sobre ellos" **

**"Artes oscuras"** susurro Snape en un suspiro

**"A niveles tan siniestros y macabros como los Kruvakrozen"** afirmo Rodolphus

**"Oh mas"** resonó una voz

Todo el mundo se giro para ver quien hablaba, la joven de cabellos negros avanzo hacia ellos, del brazo de un joven.

**"Les voy a dar una recomendación a cada uno de ustedes, dejen en paz a mi y a mi familia, les aseguro puedo perseguirlos hasta en sueños, no me detendré hasta verlos implorar piedad hincados de codos y con sus cuerpos sangrantes"** dijo Lily firmemente **"Oh inclusive la piedad me sea demasiado clemencia para ustedes, puedo asesinarlos y llamar a su alma una y otra vez hasta que me harte, puede que los haga mis esclavos por toda la eternidad, créanme el dolor sobre la piel, les parecerá una bendición"**

Regulus se encogió en el sillón junto con Vernon la mirada y expresión de la joven, marcaba firmemente que ella no estaba jugando.

**"Hablas porque ahora tienes perro que te proteja"** dijo Lucius burlonamente

James miro a Lucius fijamente, quería contestarle un par de verdades, sin embargo estaba solito en terreno enemigo, podría defenderse de cinco o seis slytherin, pero ¡no a la casa entera!

**"Y tu ni con dos gorilas y un nido de serpientes eres capaz de decir las cosas de frente"** contesto Lily firmemente

Lucius se levanto del sillón repentinamente completamente furioso, sin embargo a James le bastaron dos segundos para sentarlo de nuevo a punta de varita.

**"Eres un chico muy obediente Lucius"** se burlo Potter

**"Disfruta ahora que puedes Potter, pronto se te acabara la diversión"** afirmo el chico firmemente **"O acaso crees que ella dejara a su familia por ti"**

La sonrisa de James se tenso ligeramente y es que esta vez Lucius había dado justo en la llaga, inclusive Lily se sintió tentada a salir huyendo del lugar.

**"Me basta saber que mió siempre será su corazón, al menos se que alguien me habrá amado sin ambición"** dijo James lentamente **"Lo se Lucius, no lo comprendes porque a ti nadie te ha querido"**

La blanca cara del joven se torno rosa intenso ante la declaración del joven.

**_&/&/& _**

**"En serio Remus, puedo hacer esto solo"** declaro el joven rascándose la cabeza

**"Tu nunca nos dejarías solos, así que…nosotros tampoco"** afirmo el licántropo **"¿Verdad Sirius?"**

El chico se encogió de hombros **"Aunque sea ella una serpiente venenosa"**

**"Y me de miedo"** agrego Peter

James sonrió suavemente **"Gracias" **

**"A dentro"** empujo Remus a James

**"Llegan tarde"** se quejo una chica

**"¿Nessa?"** exclamo James desconcertado

**"Después de todo no era muy difícil atar cabos ¿sabes?" **declaro la joven

**"¿Qué haces aquí?"** pregunto James

**"Druon Kruvakrozen, el trigésimo tercer varón de una larga estirpe de asesinos seriales, toda su familia esta en vuelta en asuntos relacionados con las artes oscuras, su padre fue llevado a Azkaban después de ser concebido él, los archivos oficiales dicen que encontraron evidencias de que practicaba ritos antiguos en los que el sacrificio humano era el banquete principal" **

**"Escalofriante"** murmuro Peter sentándose lo mas lejos posible de Vanesa

**"Esa es solo una de las acusaciones"** se limito a decir Vanesa mientras pasaba sus manos por algunos libros antiguos **"Otros dicen que se alimentaba de carne de sus victimas, en las cuales practicaba ciertas torturas, también por coleccionar los fetos de las niñas no nacidas de los Kruvakrozen"**

Remus paso saliva difícilmente, aquello era sumamente asqueroso.

**"¿No nacidas?"** pregunto James

**"Es una vieja costumbre de la edad media, cuando el linaje es netamente patriarcal, se cree que el nacimiento de una mujer no tiene validez, no vale la pena que la madre padezca los dolores del parto por algo inútil, así que si es mujer el producto, sencillamente se elimina"** contó la joven fríamente **"También porque, según las creencias religiosas, la mujer es la culpable de que el hombre pecara por tanto, no vale la pena traer al mundo un ser lleno de maldad" **

**"¡Eso es estúpido!"** protesto James

**"Fue lo que dijo el hermano del señor Vulcano Kruvackrozen, el padre de Druon, nunca mas se le volvió a ver….a la luz del día"** apunto Vanesa

**"Porque me dice algo que disfrutas contando estos cuentos macabros"** murmuro Sirius **"Eres igual de….de…horrible que Evans" **

**"¿Cuándo habías dicho que se casan?"** pregunto Vanesa ignorando a Sirius

**"El 30 de Abril"** susurro James de mala gana

**"Interesante"** soltó la joven meditando

**"¡Interesante! No…es horrible, es muy pronto, es…¡Muy precipitado!"** estallo James

**"¿Sabes que se festeja esa noche?"** le cuestiono Vanesa

**"¿Tendría?"** respondió James

**"La noche de Walpurgis"** sentencio Vanesa

**"¿Esa noche que es el géminis de la noche de Halloween?"** pregunto Remus

**"Exacto, esa una noche llena de poder y misticismo"** confirmo la joven **"Terrible noche para casarte con un señor de artes oscuras" **

**"¿Es tan mala?"** inquirió James

**"Goethe la describe como la fiesta mayor de los brujos de Europa, claro que Goethe es un muggle, pudo haberlo descrito de cualquier forma, sin embargo he encontrado registros mágicos de cosas…poco placenteras que suceden esa noche"** le explico Vanesa

**"Un día muy acorde para que dos familias de siniestras raíces se unan"** comento Sirius

**"¡No lo harán!"** bramo James

**"¿Y como piensas impedirlo?"** pregunto Sirius

**"Eso, es lo que tratamos de resolver"** gruño James **"¿Qué sabes de los Evans?" **

Vanesa cerró el libro grueso y antiguo como si todo el rato hubiera deseado llegar a esa parte

**"Reconocidos como gente de la alta sociedad en el año de 1348"** comenzó a relatar la joven **"Un dato interesante es que los calendarios muggles lo marca como los años de inicio de la propagación de la peste negra"**

**"¿Eso es interesante?"** pregunto Peter desconcertado

**"La peste negra dejaba en sus victimas manchones negros, generalmente en forma de círculos a causa de la falta de respiración, así mismo los bubones que les salían a la gente enferma de peste bubónica eran en forma de circulo, en aquella época al morir la gente de peste, la quemaban, temiendo que la enfermedad aun siguiera en el muerto, quemaban inciensos o flores con ellos, las rosas eran las flores preferidas debido a su fuerte olor, también las rosas son flores preferidas para poner a los muertos, porque su olor es mas intenso que el olor a descomposición del cuerpo"** argumento la joven

Los chicos asintieron sin saber a donde quería llegar la joven.

**"Existe una canción infantil que data de siglos, que va mas o menos así, rueda de las rosas, flores muy hermosas, a chu, a chu y todos se caen, esta canción hace referencia a la peste" **

**"Vamos, no seas paranoica"** pidió Sirius **"Eso es una tontería" **

**"Ten un poco de imaginación, "Rueda de la rosas", hace referencia a los bubones y las manchas, "Flores muy hermosas", cuando los familiares sospechan que el enfermo estaba próximo a morir iban por las flores, "A chu, A chu" cualquier forma de peste presentaba molestias de acatarramiento, "Y todos se caen" esa es muy literal ¿no?"** explico Vanesa lentamente

**"Interesante"** comento James **"¿Eso que tiene que ver con Evans?" **

**"Su emblema esta bordeado por un circulo de rosas"** soltó Vanesa secamente mientras desenrollaba un viejo tapiz con el escudo de los Evans **"Me pareció algo de mal gusto que pusieran sobre su emblema una rueda de rosas sabiendo que sus años como gran linaje empezó en los años de la peste"**

**"Toda la familia tiene un sentido de humor bastante retorcido"** comento James

**"Después esta la espada, que al mismo tiempo que significa justicia y soberanía, también para los arcanos menores significa conflictos, peleas y problemas, en la empuñadura lleva las letras griegas Phbs, abreviación de lo que supongo yo es Phobos, hijo de ares y afrodita, un ser que representa el pánico o el miedo, puesto en la espada, supongo que significa algo como control del miedo, la espada se cruza con una lanza, pero si se dan cuenta no se cruzan por la mitad con una lanza, si no mas bien unos centímetros arriba de en medio, lo cual nos da la vaga idea de un cruz, en la antigüedad la cruz era símbolo de tortura y crueldad"** explico la joven lentamente para los chicos, quienes no perdían detalle de sus palabras **"La lanza es el arma representativo por excelencia de ares o Marte, dios de la guerra, padre de Phobos, además tenemos que en la punta de la lanza esta el símbolo de Marte, que ahora muchos lo identifican como el símbolo de la masculinidad, ligeramente mas arriba en medio de ambos se encuentra la luna creciente coronada por la estrella, la luna creciente es símbolo de Artemisa, diosa de castidad, no me es extraño que sean tan estrictos en esa regla"** comento Vanesa

**"Cada vez me convenzo de que esa familia esta loca"** murmuro Sirius

**"La estrella de cinco puntas símbolo universal de magia y feminidad, aunque el mismo significado se adquiere con la luna, su posición nos indica que no es bueno ni malo" **

**"¿Su posición?"** pregunto Peter

**"Si la punta impar apunta hacia arriba se toma como símbolo del bien, si esta invertida es del mal, no se si esto sea real, la verdad es que los conceptos católicos intervienen mucho en esto y…bueno saben que suelen mal interpretar el significado real"** declaro Vanesa **"Luego tenemos los raros relieves que adornan el interior del circulo y en forma de triangulo tenemos el circulo partido en cinco, el circulo dividió en 3 y la raya abultada con la raya recta debajo" **

**"Son solo rayones, esas cosas y lo demás…no tiene forma"** aseguro Sirius

**"Me parecen los hilos de una prenda o…" **

**"¿Los de una araña?"** completo Remus dubitativo

**"A lo que me recuerdan las Moiras, Cloto la rueca, Laquesis el mundo y Átropos la balanza, las diosas del destino" **

**"¿Dónde esta la rueca, el mundo y la balanza?"** pregunto James inclinándose**"** sobre el escudo

**"Rueca esta representada por la rueda dividida en cinco partes iguales, el mundo en tres" **

**"¿Por qué?"** pregunto Peter

**"Las cinco divisiones representan la arquitectura necesaria para hacer la rueda girar sin que la hilandera se canse, el mundo en tres…en la edad media se creían que solo existían 3 continentes, por eso esta divido en 3, y el otro es el símbolo de libra, la balanza"** finalizo Vanesa

**"Hay que tener mucha imaginación"** murmuro Sirius mirando el escudo fijamente

**"¿Sabes porque cada centro de las flores lleva una letra?"** pregunto Peter

**"Hum, no estoy segura pero creo que dicen Asäta, cruóris, desconozco el significado"** suspiro la joven pesadamente **"Sin embargo cruóris, es la palabra latina para designar sangriento"**

**"No me dice nada de los Evnas es escudo"** gruño James repentinamente

**"Por el contrario te dice las raíces" **

**"Que están podridos de magia oscura"** declaro Sirius

**"Si, bastante macabro el escudo, pero…veamos, su familia es muy grande y extensa, sus padres son Seth Evans y Enio Evans, gente bastante reservada, aunque según se comenta su madre tiene gustos extravagantes, adora las joyas, no para de pedir y comprar artículos bastante excéntricos" **

**"¿Inclusive para ti?"** bromeo Sirius

**"No, siente debilidad por la joyas egipcias, druidas, mesopotámicas y del medievo"** comento la joven indiferente **"Seth…no se mucho sobre él, todos lo declaran un hombre de negocios, sin embargo nada saben sobre él" **

**"Ya me lo parecía"** comento James desganado

**"Los Evans siempre han estado envueltos en intrigas políticas y sociales bastante particulares, sin embargo hasta donde se sabe, no hay nada seguro, solo han ido a parar a Azkaban doce familiares, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo" **

**"¿No dicen nada acerca de un secreto?"** inquirió James repentinamente

**"Hablan de rituales extraños, pero nada de sacrificios humanos, al parecer hacen una especie de pacto al contraer nupcias, sean hombres o mujeres, pero no hay nada sobre ello"** comento Vanesa **"No se James es muy complejo todo esto de la familia Evans, es muy…" **

**"¿Hermética?"** completo Remus

Vanesa asintió suavemente **"Se guardan bastante bien sus secretos" **

**_&/&/& _**

Toco con las yemas de sus dedos las cuerdas de violín, amaba su sonido, sus cuerdas siendo frotadas, su triste lamento, la joven se acostó en la cama rememorando los sonidos emitidos por aquel instrumento, y por supuesto recordando a su interprete.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y se cerró con suavidad.

**"¿James?"** susurro

**"¿Cómo fuiste capaz?"** chilla la joven

Lily se levanto de inmediato mirando fijamente a su hermana

**"¡Por dios santo Lily! Es un Potter, un traidor…estas loca y…y ¡Violar una regla de la familia!"** estallo Petunia

**"No lo planee Petunia"** contesto la joven indiferente tirándose sobre la cama como si se encontrara entre las nubes

**"Si mi padre se entera"** murmuro Petunia nerviosa

**"Pero tu no le dirás"** salto Lily repentinamente sobre ella

Petunia negó con la mano derecha **"Por Dios Lilian ¿Eso de que me serviría?" **

La chica de vestiduras negras soltó un suspiro de alivio **"Entonces no hay de que preocuparse" **

**"¡No hay de que preocuparse!"** bramo Petunia **"Estas loca, si Malfoy o cualquiera de los otros le dice si quiera una palabra a Kruvakrozen" **

**"Pero no lo harán"** aseguro Lilian

**"¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?"**

Lily se encogió de hombros **"Le tiene mas miedo que a mi, no saben como reaccionara"**

**"¡Y tu si!"** chillo Petunia

**"Mmm"** la joven medito por unos momentos su respuesta **"Lo mas seguro es que los mate por ir de bocones y finalmente vendrá por mi" **

Petunia se llevo una mano a la boca **"Horrible" **

**"Algo"** susurro la joven mirando el techo **"Pero la mayoría me envidia, un Kruvakrozen" **

**"Dinero ilimitado"** sentencio Petunia

Lily bajo la mirada al suelo **"Y tormento eterno, el precio de la avaricia"** declaro la joven

**"¿No sientes miedo?"** inquirió su hermana

**"¿Por qué abría de tenerlo?"** contesto Lilian

Petunia camino por la habitación **"No lo se, él es…cruel, dicen que los Kruvakrozen torturan a sus esposas" **

Lily se encogió de hombros **"No conozco una vida sin tortura o crueldad, no es anda nuevo" **

**"Vamos Lilian, una cosa son los castigos por una acción mal hecha que…una tortura por placer"** repuso Petunia firmemente

**"No tengo miedo, porque se que no me casare con él"** le confeso Lilian

Petunia se detuvo en seco **"Potter…no crees que él, pueda enfrentarse a Kruvakrozen ¿verdad?" **

Lily volvió a encogerse de hombros diciendo "¿Por qué no?"

**"Vamos, Kruvakrozen es…el chico con mayor conocimiento en las artes oscuras, Potter es un niño jugando a hacer magia"** afirmo Petunia

Lily frunció el ceño ligeramente **"No infravalores a James" **

**"Lily, por muy merodeador que pueda ser" **

**"La mayoría de los Slytherin le tienen miedo"** tercio Lily

**"¡Pero los Slytherin no son nada comparados con Kruvakrozen!"** espeto Petunia

**"Si supongo que si"** le dio la razón Lily **"Sin embargo Kruvakrozen no es mas que un mocoso jugando a ser malo" **

**"Absurdo"** murmuro Petunia

Lily negó con la cabeza **"La noche que fue a mi cuarto me lo demostró"** comento la joven **"Un Kruvakrozen usa lo que es suyo y punto, y esa noche él dejo que yo ganara, que una mujer le venciera" **

**"¡Vamos Lily! Que esperabas que se te lanzara así porque si, además mi padre"** le defendió Petunia

**"¿Desde a cuando un Kruvakrozen se detiene ante un Evans?"** pregunto Lily altivamente

Petunia medito las palabras de Lily **"Tal vez, no actuó como debía, quizás…te tiene respeto"**

Lily rió escalofriantemente **"¿Los Kruvakrozen sienten respeto por algo?"**

Petunia frunció el ceño, como de costumbre su hermana se estaba saliendo con la suya **"¿Pero tu arriesgarías a Potter para salvarte?" **

Lilian quito su burda sonrisa torcida

**"Sabes perfectamente que no es el apellido Kruvakrozen el que te impone respeto, es Evans, el que te ata"**

Ante aquella afirmación la mayor de los Evans se levanto de la cama fue hacia la cómoda y paso entre sus dedos las cuerdas del violín

**"Lily¿arriesgarías la única cosa que tienes por egoísmo?"** cuestiono Petunia

Lily agarro fuertemente las cuerdas del violín

**"Podrás amar a Potter hasta la locura y tener todos los poderes del universo, pero…¿tienes el valor de luchar contra el destino?"**

De que servia luchar si al final todo se convertiría en nada, no importaba cuanto tiempo, o cuanta sangre derrámese, al final solo será un nombre inscrito en un viejo tapiz.

**"Déjalo libre Lilian, si lo amas tanto como dices, déjalo libre, no lo ates a tu destino"** afirmo Petunia

Lily apretó los ojos fuertemente tratando de no escuchar a su hermana

**"Él no es como nosotros Lilian, somos seres de un nivel distinto a él, nunca podrán estar, nunca podrán ser, ya suficiente tiempo y vida le has arrebatado" **

**"¿Quién te envió Petunia?"** gruño Lily apretando con tanta fuerza las cuerdas del violín que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar

**"¿Qué?"** exclamo la joven desconcertada **"A no nadie" **

**"¡No mientas! Tu eres una maldita cobarde"** insistió Lily **"Jamás vendrías aquí a pararte de pie y decirme todas esas estupideces si no es que hay algo que te obligue a hacerlo" **

**"Nadie me ha enviado, vengo aquí por propia voluntad"** declaro Petunia firmemente

**"¡No juegues conmigo Petunia!"** le advirtió Lilian

**"No lo hago, no me tomes por estúpida, se quien eres"** contesto la joven tranquilamente

**"¿Malfoy? . ¿Bellatrix? . ¿Narcisa? O el gordo y fofo cerdo de tu prometido"** cuestiono Lily

**"¡Nadie! Me escuchas ¡Nadie! He venido aquí, porque esta locura tiene que terminar y tiene que ser ahora"** declaro Petunia firmemente

**"Severus, fue él" **

**"Escúchame Lilian, ellos están conspirando en contra de Potter y de ti, se que eso no me importa y mucho menos debería preocuparme, pero…están insistiendo en buscar nuestro secreto Lilian"** confeso Petunia repentinamente **"Narcisa ha estado presionándome sobre ello¡día y noche! Hasta a amenazada con torturarme" **

**"Cobarde"** se burlo Lily fríamente **"Quieres quitártelos de encima y que vengan sobre mi" **

**"Si le tengo miedo a…las cosas que puedan hacerme"** afirmo Petunia **"Tienes la razón, pero…tengo mas miedo a lo que pueda decirles" **

**"Ve y diles todo lo que quieras"** sentencio Lily indiferente

**"¿Qué?" **

**"Quiero ver como te regaña Seth, disfrutare de lindo viéndote padecer sus castigos"** afirmo Lily

El color de la piel de Petunia se esfumo por completo dándole un ligero parecido a la incolora piel de Lilian

**"Tu…tu…" **

**"Oh si…soy capaz de hacerlo"** confirmo la joven sonriendo

La mandíbula de Petunia tembló fuertemente **"¡Hazlo! Atrévete a hacerlo"** bramo la joven un tanto insegura

Lily se irguió ligeramente¿Qué planeaba Petunia?

**"Hazlo Lilian y entonces Seth sabrá todo y algo mas de tu relación con Potter" **

Esta vez fue Lily la quien pareció temblar de ira de pies a cabeza

**"Te quedaras sin prometido"** amenazo Lilian

**"Mátalo, descuartízalo, haz lo que se te plazca, pero yo are que Seth vaya por la cabeza de Potter"**

**"¿Qué?"** murmuro Lily **"Tu…" **

**"¡Si, Si soy capaz, tu puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana con Vernon¡Yo no le amo!"** bramo Petunia **"Sin embargo, tú, tú amas a Potter"**

El labio inferior le tembló a Lilian **"Cobarde" **

**"Si y temerosa y gallina y todo lo que quieras, pero te tengo bien sujeta de las manos Lilian, amar fue la peor de tus dediciones"** declaro Petunia victoriosa

**"Ya veremos"** se cruzo de brazos Lily con una actitud sumamente arrogante

Petunia por primera vez en su vida tuvo el valor de mirar a Lily fijamente y sentirse superior a ella **"El juego entre tu y Potter se a acabado, aras lo que te esta dicho" **

Lily negó suavemente con la cabeza ¿Qué estaba diciendo Petunia?

**"Adiós Potter" **

**"¡Eso tu no lo decides!"** bramo Lily furiosa

Petunia asintió con la cabeza **"Pero si lo puede decidir mi padre o mi madre"** le amenazo

**"Eres….eres…" **

**"Una Evans"** respondió la joven altivamente

**"¡James va!"** dijo Lily molesta

**"El no ira a hacerme nada, porque si lo hace entonces rodara su cabeza"** afirmo la joven **"Es una orden"** finalizo Petunia antes de salir del cuarto

Lily parpadeo varias veces antes de asimilar lo sucedido, se llevo una mano a la cabeza para tratar de pensar con claridad, sin embargo la mano le temblaba como si estuviera hecha de gelatina.

¿Qué planeaba Petunia? . ¿Qué ganaba ella con hacerle eso? No lo entendía, no lo comprendía, su hermana…la débil, tonta, vacía de su hermana, le había ganado y en el mas grande juego, era…era…¡Imposible!

Cuando por fin pudo llevarse las manos a la cara Lily tuvo ganas de gritar, patalear, chillar, romper, destrozar y destripar, sin embargo tuvo que contentarse con hincarse en el suelo y llorar, llorar como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho.

Su hermana le había amenazado con lo único a lo que ella le importaba y no tenia opción de salida, Seth Evans era un ser cruel, frió y despiadado, mataría a James enfrente del mismo ministro de magia sin pensarlo y a sangre fría.

Se levanto lentamente del suelo, yendo directamente hacia el baño, se limpio y lavo la cara, después de todo ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Aunque Petunia no la hubiera presionado de aquella forma Lily sabia perfectamente que no podía estar con James, lo había sabido desde el inicio de aquella relación, sin embargo se había dejado llevar por él, ahora estaba enamorada de un Gryffindor traidor a la sangre, hasta las trancas y se afirmaba mentalmente que nunca a nadie mas amaría de aquella forma tan intensa, tenia que dejarlo, por el bien de ella, pero sobre todo por él.

**"Esta noche hay pastel de chocolate en las cocinas"** dijo una alegre voz **"Mañana te llevare por los pastelillos de coco, te juro saben a gloria, bueno…no tanto como tú pero se asemejan a…¿sucede algo?"**

Lily se giro lentamente, se veía tan lindo, con sus ojos brillando atrás vez de sus gafas, sus cabellos revueltos, esa cara de inocencia.

No, no, en definitiva Petunia tenia razón, no eran seres de clases iguales, nunca jamás podrían ser.

**"Se enfriara el pastel"** hablo James jalando a Lily por la manga del vestido

**"No"** se atrevió a susurrar Lily

James la miro desconcertado **"Si no quieres, puedo esperar, yo tocare para ti"** el chico busco el instrumento con sus ojos

**"No James"** volvió a decir Lily

**"¿A sucedido algo? Lucius…"** exclamo James

**"Tienes razón"** siguió la joven

**"¿Are?" **

**"Que tienes razón James, tengo que decidirme"** logro decir la joven firmemente

**"¿Qué? . ¡No, no, no! Soy un tonto, un estúpido, mi cabeza ya no funciona….mucho quidditch y sol"** se precipito a decir James

**"James…yo, eh decidido"** hablo Lily, sin embargo James se llevo las manos a los oídos en una actitud bastante infantil **"Tienes que escucharme James"** pidió Lily **"No me hagas esto…¡por favor!"**

James comenzó a tararear una vieja canción de cuna, Lily le abrazo fuertemente **"Te amo, te amo, te amo"** susurro la joven desesperadamente

James siguió con las manos sobre los oídos, aunque claramente la escuchaba.

**"No me hagas esto mas difícil"** murmuro Lily **"Entiende James"** Lily puso sus manos sobre las manos de James, sin embargo el joven se resistió a bajarlas.

La joven soltó un largo y prolongado sollozo, mojando el rostro del chico quien trataba de detener desesperadamente el tiempo, quince minutos de lagrimas y sollozos ablandaron y deshicieron al chico por completo, sabia lo que escucharía y no quería hacerlo.

Lily abrazo a James fuertemente, mientras este le devolvió el gesto.

**"Perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte, perdóname, perdóname"** rogó Lilian** "Yo lo sabia desde el primer instante, sabia que no debía acercarme a ti, pero…pero, te amo y…y" **

**"¡No lo hagas!"** imploro James aforrándose al cuerpo de la joven

**"Te amo" **

**"No, no me digas eso"** pidió James

**"Te amo y nunca dejara de hacerlo" **

**"No me dejes"** James estrujo el cuello del vestido de Lily

**"Jamás volveré a amar, te lo prometo"**

**"Cree Lilian cree"** el joven le zangoloteo suavemente **"No te dejes vencer" **

**"Nadie…nadie ocupara tu lugar pero…"**

James se puso de rodillas y se abrazo a los pies de la joven **"No estas sola" **

**"No me hagas esto James"** dijo la joven sin atreverse a mirarle

**"Yo estoy aquí¡Yo te amo!"** grito James

**"Mi corazón siempre será tuyo" **

**"No, Lilian¡No!"** Lily casi pierde el equilibrio a causa de la fuerza con la que James presionaba sus piernas

**"Perdóname"** La joven le tomo por hombros **"Pero, tengo que hacerlo" **

**"¡Huye! . ¡Cásate conmigo!"** exclamo el joven en el instante

Lily beso a James fugazmente en los labios **"Adiós"**

James sintió como un gancho lo tomaba por el vientre y lo elevaba a otras dimensiones, la figura de Lily se le escurrió entre los dedos como si se tratara de agua.

Trato de aferrarse a ella sin embargo esta se esfumo….se esfumo como el vaho de las ilusiones, cuando sus rodillas volvieron a tocar el suelo se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, frente a chimenea y el vació total.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Antes de que se me vayan las cabras u.u, en pasado capitulo hubo un error de la pagina¡No lo subió completo! A algunas personas si les pude avisar a otras no u.u ¿Cómo saber que el capitulo que leíste estaba completo? Bueno…pues porque yo siempre pongo notas de autora, aquí llamado, "Las Confesiones de Kirsche" entonces si cuando lo leíste, no llegaste hasta esta sección el capitulo esta incompleto, lamento no poder avisarles a todos, pero…u.u los anónimos como no tiene mail, pues ¿Cómo contactarlos? Y los que no dejaron review…¡menos! En fin, vayan a leer el anterior si se dio el caso de que no lo leíste completo ;).

Wenas¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que les este yendo bastante bien. Bueno pues aquí vuelvo con este capi, que como de costumbre nos deja a las expectativas ¡Lily dejo a James! T-T ¿Qué hará James para volver a tener a su Lily? (Kirsche no tiene ni la mas mínima idea) en fin…espero sus comentarios y demás ¡El próximo xapi es lo máximo! . Kirsche adora el siguiente capi ;) en fin...nos vemos.

P.D. Jep, jep….en el capitulo pasado olvide poner que el "poema" que le dice James a Lily no es otra cosa que la canción de "Ángel de Amor" del grupo Mana por tanto…NO me pertenece.

**Reviews: Mangalina-Li, Clawy, SarhitaPotter, Ginebra, HeiDi-Lu, Xaica, Darame, Gerulita Evans, Ezraer, Marta Evans:** os e respondido por by reply, favor si no les llega mi contestación avisarme! ;) ¿vale?.

**Prongs:** Holas gracias por dejar review y leer mis historia, supongo ya llevas tiempo leyendo la historia, pero es la primera vez que veo tu nick en los reviews, por tanto es la primera vez que me dejas review y tengo que aprovechar la ocasión para agradecerte por leer esta historia, segunda oye linda, jejeje, eres de las que no pude contactar porque no me ponías tu mail (que en realidad no me incomoda, pero U.U en este caso era necesario) lamento que no te haya podido avisar. De cualquier forma gracias por el review y…espero que disfrutes este capi, y ya me dirás que tal vale ;)

**Su-chan:** Holas ;) espero que te haya llegado mi mail avisándote que el capitulo que estaba incompleto, pero ya había arreglado el desperfecto y lo hayas podido disfrutar entero, U.U pues ves que aquí vuelvo lo mas pronto posible, y pues…por lo que Lilian no pinta si se va a casar con Druon Kruvakrozen no están difícil ¿no? XDDDDD, Hale nos vemos guapa.

**Emmandrake:** Wenas! Primero gracias por tu review y por leer esta historia, tal vez lleves tiempo leyéndola, pero es la primera vez que dejar review so, es mi oportunidad para agradecerte leer esta historia - en cuanto a finc. Pues…es una excelente pregunta ¿Cuál será el secreto de los Evans? Mmm…oh diablos! No se ¬.¬ jejejejejeje. Nos vemos chica, gracias por tu review

**cEcY:** Pues vuelvo lo mas rápido que puedo¿He secreto? Cual secreto¿Apoco los Evans tienen secretos? Es verdad…es la primera vez que dejas reviews ¿ne? Bueno, gracias por leer esta historia, o mejor dicho estos locos desvarios de esta autora - en serio muchas gracias y espero que la sigas disfrutando. En fin…nos vemos bye, Bye.

**Lust-and-Wrath:** No, no, no…¿Es que alguna vez dije saber el secreto de los Evans? No se, no se, no se.. yo tampoco conozco el secreto de los Evans XDDDD. Supongo que al igual que los demás, deberé acosar a la familia Evans para que me lo diga XDDD.

**Evi:** Tiaaa! Tiempo sin vernos U.U pues si algo vagas mmm…¿Algo? XDDDD. Bueno chica ya platicamos de tu finc y los arreglos que debes hacer. 0 si, si, por eso me caes ¡super! Alguien que quiere a Druon y su familia 0 son hermosos y lindisimos pero sobre todo ¡Escalofriantes! Aunque…preferiría mantener mi distancia con ellos XDDD, yo paso de las torturas de frente y sin comentarios. Mmm, Lucius, Narcisa y Bellatrix darán para mucho, mucho mas, mmm, no me adentro en eso de porque se volvieron ellos mortífagos, porque…creo que no viene al caso (¿Acaso acaba de surgir en mi cabeza una nueva idea? Tal vez, tal vez XDDD) y pues Snape menos, pero…ya nos darán lata mas adelante os lo apuesto ;). U.U Saku….me trae tantos viejos recuerdos, es una serie súper, mega genial! Espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo. Weno linda nos vemos.

**Tomoe:** Amigis! ¬¬ me sono a Alexander Fontela, en fin, este ¡Hola¿Cómo has estado? Espeor que ya descansando, y…pues bueno el secreto es eso "Secreto" asi que…ya sabes la respuesta XDDDD. U.U en cuanto a Lily y James apenas comenzamos con los verdaderos problemas ¿Ah un paro? Ya veremos en el siguiente capi, que prometo es la neta! XDDD.

**Pauly:** ¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada gracias por leer esta finc, estas debrayaciones utópicas de esta autora, en serio gracias, en cuanto a tus dudas, pues…veamos. Ellos van en séptimo grado, al principio se hace la indicación (para ser precisos en su séptimo año) em y a tu pregunta de Lucius, si efectivamente Lucius es muchísimo mas grande que James, (alrededor de unos seis años mas grande) por tanto originalmente si coincidieron debió de ser en los dos primeros años de James. Naturalmente aquí no tomo en cuenta eso y pongo a los dos en el mismo año, a mi parecer hace interesante la historia, además no seria el único personaje que no va en el mismo año que James.

-

Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

Reviews!

-

M.O.S


	14. Desde las Profundidades del Abismo

Capitulo 14: Desde las profundidades del abismo

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Desde el abismo clamo a Ti, Señor; _

_¡Señor, escucha mi voz! _

_que tus oídos pongan atención_

_al clamor de mi suplica."_

_(Salmo 130)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Días, semanas, meses; cuando una herida en el corazón es abierta el herido sangra irremediablemente hasta que un buen día te levantas y notas que esa herida a comenzando a cicatrizar, sin embargo el proceso para lograr eso: es arduo y tardío.

"**James, es el partido contra Hufflepuff"** dijo Sirius.

El chico apretó los ojos fuertemente.

"**Si no juegas el equipo"** comentó Peter "**¡Todos quieren verte jugar!"**

Ladeo la cabeza suavemente.

"**¿Vas a dejar perder la copa de quidditch en tu ultimo año de Hogwarts?"** le cuestionó Remus.

James se metió debajo de las sabanas, no quería saber nada del mundo.

"**Te contare como se dio el partido James, andando chicos"** dijo Remus tomando a Peter y Sirius por los brazos "**Dicen que esta vez el buscador es un chico de tercer año. Según se, es bastante ágil"**

Desde aquel fatídico día en que Lily dejó a James él chico no había tenido ni fuerzas ni ganas de hacer algo, se la pasaba el día entero encerrado en el cuarto entre las sabanas y los doseles de su cama. Inclusive Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore tuvieron que ir personalmente a hablar con él para que se dignara a presentarse a clases.

Sin embargo no habían conseguido que hiciera mas de lo necesario. Se levantaba, se bañaba, iba a clases y regresaba a encerrarse. Hasta había dejado el quidditch colgado por completo.

¿Qué importaba la vida sin no estaba Lily? . ¿Qué importaba la vida si ella no se encontraba a su lado? . ¿Qué importaba el mundo si ella había decidido dejarle?

Giro sobre la cama intentando no escuchar los gritos eufóricos de los jóvenes que allá afuera jugaban reían y se divertían en el partido de quidditch.

Había construido tantas cosas, tantos pensamientos, tantas ilusiones. Había tocado el cielo y la gloria, se había acostumbrado a vivir en su fantástico e inestable mundo de dolor y melancolía, en una especie de limbo construido a base de pinceladas negras y grises.

Se levanto de la cama y se miró al espejo, nefasto, se veía y sentía nefasto, se pasó una mano por la cara sintiendo las puntas de los vellos de la barba que comenzaban a crecerle, llevaba ya tres días sin rasurarse, pero…no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

"**Deberías estar ya montado en tu escoba"**

James miró a la persona que le hablaba, abrió el cajón de la cómoda sacando de esta una rana de chocolate.

"**Si no vas allá arriba Gryffindor perderá, los cazadores de Hufflepuff son muy buenos, el buscador es un novato sin embargo tiene suerte y mejores probabilidades de encontrar la snitch que tu buscador"** pronosticó la joven.

James se tiró a la cama para finalmente zabullirse el dulce en la boca, pretendiendo ahogarse con este.

"**¿Crees que estando así ganas algo?"** cuestionó nuevamente la voz.

¿Qué podía ganar si seguía su vida como si nada? Nada absolutamente nada, pero siempre que estuviera solo, la recordaría a ella, y aun así, estando rodeado de millones de gentes seria palpable su soledad.

"**Eres patético"**

"_No la vida era patética"_ pensó el joven mientras fruncía el ceño y cerraba las cortinas de su cama.

La muchacha jalo las cortinas firmemente para obligar al joven a escucharla y mirarle.

"**No eres el chico que yo conocí, aquel James lleno de ímpetu y fuerza"** bramó la chica furiosa.

No, ella tenia razón, sin embargo ese James se había ido con Lilian Evans.

"**Vas a quedarte ahí acostado, lamentándote porque ella te dejo¡no vas hacer nada!"** protestó.

¿Qué podía hacer? Se había ido, se había esfumado. Claro que había pensado detenerla, intentar boicotear la boda, pero…Lily se había largado así sin mas y no sabia donde encontrarla, ya le había mandando millones de cartas pero ninguna respuesta le había llegado, ni siquiera un "_Deja de joder"_

"**Pensé que tendrías mas fuerza, que te levantarías y lucharías, sin embargo eres un pobre perdedor"**

"**¡.¡Tu no entiendes nada!.!"** Por fin se atrevió a decir.

"**¿Me podrías explicar que no entiendo? James ella se fue, no por voluntad propia, si no por obligación, no quería dejarte"**

"**¡Pero lo hizo!"** gimió James.

"**¿Qué querías que hiciera?"** preguntó.

James rebuscó entre su nebulosa memoria una respuesta correcta "**Que luchara Vanesa, que no se dejara vencer que…"**

"**¿Por qué? .¿Por ti?"** inquirió Nessa indiferente "**Dame un solo motivo para que ella pudiera hacerlo"**

Bueno, la chica siempre había sabido como dejar callados a los jóvenes con sus propios argumentos, no encontraba rara aquella situación "**Para…para, vivir"**

"**James, ella ha vivido diecisiete años de su vida bajo el mismo régimen, bajo el mismo terror y horror¿crees que ahora seria peor?"** explicó Vanesa.

"**No quiere eso"** protestó James.

Vanesa se encogió de hombros "**Nunca lo a querido"**

James se cruzó de brazos y resopló pesadamente "**¿Qué quieres que haga?"**

"**¿Qué quieres tú?"** le cuestionó la joven.

James le miró meneando la cabeza a forma de decir "_¿Acaso eso no es obvio?"_ se pasó una mano sobre el pelo "**Que este conmigo"**

"**¿Y que esperas entonces?"** exclamó la chica "**¿Crees que escondiéndote bajo las sabanas de tu cama lograras algo?"**

"**Vanesa, no es fácil¡Ni siquiera se en donde vive!"**

"**¿Acaso eso te detendrá? Creía que un merodeador lo conseguía todo, siempre rompiendo reglas y esquemas, siendo ejemplo, siendo valor, siendo admiración, acaso ahora el jefe innato de los merodeadores se dejara vencer por una simple tontería"**

A la pierna de James le dio un tic repentino "**No compares, además…¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Ponerme a luchar en contra de su familia"**

Vanesa se sentó a los pies de la cama de James "**Entonces no vale la pena"**

"**¡Claro que si!"** sentenció James firmemente "**Solo necesito tiempo para pensar"**

"**Solo tienes dos semanas"** afirmó Vanesa "**Se casara el treinta de abril, en Sarxisville"**

"**¿Qué?"** exclamo James.

"**Eso…"**

"**¿Sarxisville?"** preguntó James.

"**¿Acaso lo he dicho mal?"** contestó la chica "**Eso dicen los periódicos, todo los periódicos y revistas de Inglaterra"**

"**¡Genial!"** chilló el chico.

Vanesa frunció el ceño y la nariz "**¿Genial? Ese pueblo es famoso por sus puntos mágicos, y ni mencionar sus brujos tenebrosos, comienzo a creer que Sirius…"**

"**Tengo que ir a hablar con Minerva McGonagall ahora mismo"** dijo James.

"**¿Perdón?"** exclamó la joven a forma de desconcierto.

James se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa "**Treinta de abril caen en las dos semanas de vacaciones, tengo que decirle que no me quedare en Hogwarts"** comenzó a explicar James mientras sacaba sus zapatos "**Ahora mismo"**

"**¡Estas loco!" **bramó Vanesa "**La lista se cerro hace días, no lo conseguirás"**

James se irguió repentinamente meditando aquel "pequeño" detalle "**Soy yo, así que...me concederá ese deseo"**

"**Si pierde Gryffindor el partido lo dudo"** comentó la chica.

James miró a Vanesa fijamente, tenia razón pero ¿Qué podía hacer? "**Bueno…."** Dio un ligero rodeo en su habitación mirando todo a su alrededor, los rayos de sol que penetraban por la alcoba iluminaban todo a su alrededor, en especial el pulido palo de encino "**Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente"**

_**&/&/&**_

"**¿Quiere servilletas con punto de cruz o puntada española?"** preguntó la mujer.

Sus ojos no veían ninguna otra cosa que no fuera azul opaco y manchas de gris en diferentes tonalidades, el cielo se mostraba en un estado entre la duermevela y la melancolía.

"**A mi hija le gusta el punto de cruz"** respondió la mujer sonriendo.

"**Es hermosa"** aseguró la vendedora.

"**La cruz en la antigüedad era el símbolo de la crueldad y la muerte, también marcaban con cruces a la vacas y a los esclavos, así como se marcan con cruces las tumbas de los muertos"** respondió automáticamente la chica.

La señora Evans se abanico rápidamente con su abanico de seda blanca al tiempo que soltaba una risa "**Inteligente ¿no? Que sentido del humor"**

"**Ah jajaja"** rió tontamente la mujer "**Muy cómica la niña"**

"**Quiero cuarenta y cinco servilletas"** ordenó Enio Evans "**Mi esposo le pagara"**

Su madre le tironeo por el brazo obligándola a caminar

"**Que poco tacto tienes"** gruñó.

Lily volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia ella "**Nunca me entrenaste para ser la bufona de la familia, para eso esta Petunia"**

Enio Evans lanzo un bufido de exasperación "**Entrenarte"** masculló molesta "**Eso es absurdo, ahora has favor de quitar esa cara de muerte, sonríe que estas apunto de casarte, tienes que ser feliz"**

"**Nunca he sido feliz¿Cómo puedo fingir eso?"** contestó Lily indiferente.

Enio Evans paro en seco en medio de la antigua tienda "**Tonterías, claro que serás feliz, tendrás un esposo respetable, con mucho dinero y muchas posesiones"** afirmó su madre.

"**¿Desde cuando se compra la felicidad? . ¿Acaso ya venden kilos de alegría?"** preguntó Lilian.

Enio siguió su camino hasta el carruaje negro que les esperaba. Lily le siguió lerdamente.

"**Te he educado para que seas la perfecta esposa, no me vengas con boberías como esa"** le reprochó Enio Evans.

Lily negó con la cabeza "**Me has educado para ser un Evans"** le corrigió.

"**Y una Evans es eso, una mujer que cumple las reglas de la sociedad, le da amor a su esposo, y cuida de los niños"** respondió Enio.

"**¿Cómo puedo dar amor, cuando no lo siento?"** insistió la joven "**Ni si quiera creo que tu quieras a Seth"**

"**Hay muchos tipos de amor Lily"** respondió su madre molesta.

"**Yo no amo, ni amare a Druon"** afirmó la chica firmemente.

Enio miro a Lily desconcertada "**Tonterías, le amaras, porque es la única cosa que tendrás"**

Lily fijo sus verdes ojos en la mirada gris de su madre "**Siempre me quedara la muerte"**

El labio inferior de Enio tembló sutilmente "**Ni se te ocurra deshonrarnos"**

La puerta del carruaje se abrió para dar paso a Seth Evans. Un hombre de altura impresionante, sus movimientos eran firmes y elegantes, a pesar de su madura edad denotaba en sus músculos una fuerza tan atroz que podrían destruir la piedra con tan solo tocarla. Su piel era tan blanca e incolora como la de su hija presente, contrastando magistralmente con sus profundamente negros ojos y cabellos, que le llegaban hasta los codos (Normalmente atados a una cola amarrada con un listón)

El hombre miro a ambas mujer como si intuyera que antes de que él abriera la puerta discutían.

"**Solo…charla de mujeres"** contestó Enio sonriendo "**Ya sabes tu hija siempre siendo un tanto impertinente"**

Seth dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia Lilian quien le reto con la mirada.

"**Vámonos a casa"** habló Enio

El carruaje se puso en marcha en cuanto Enio dijo aquella frase sin embargo Seth y Lilian Evans no dejaron de mirarse hasta que el viaje termino.

"**¿Puedo ver lo que han comprado? Ya he elegido el traje para las damas de compañía"** soltó Petunia cuando la familia se encontró en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

Seth pasó de largo ignorando a Petunia por completo, Enio en cambio llevo a su hija a una pequeña estancia para comenzar a mostrarle todo.

Lily avanzó hacia su cuarto lerdamente, con cada día que avanzaba sentía que aire comenzaba a faltarle.

"**Que bueno que ya esta de vuelta señorita"** dijo la joven haciéndole una reverencia.

Lily ignoro a Génesis y fue hasta su armario el cual abrió repentinamente.

"**Quiero que tu vayas por una taza de té Génesis"** le ordenó Lily.

Génesis asintió con una suave reverencia desapareciendo de la habitación.

Cuando la esencia de la muchacha desapareció, Lily adentro sus manos en aquel vejestorio del siglo pasado para sacar de entre sus entrañas un violín lustroso.

Lo acaricio desesperadamente intentando rescatar de su madera el olor del joven al que había dejado. Aun no lograba adivinar como había tenido las fuerzas para abandonarle sabiendo que en cuanto le soltase ella no sabría continuar, y en verdad no sabía como seguir aquel camino.

Se tiró a la cama pensando en él, sintiéndose tan adolorida como si de nuevo la hubieran flagelado¿Cómo había sido capaz? Porque no había tenido el valor, quería gritar, gritar y desgarrarse, quemarse o auto flagelarse para que se calmara aquel dolor, sin embargo solo podía quedarse con el terrible sentimiento del vació.

"**Buenas tardes señorita"** resonó una voz en el lugar.

Lily se levanto de la cama de muy mal humor, odiaba aquella voz.

"**Lamento interrumpirle pero…"** movió su mano izquierda abriendo la puerta de su cuarto "**Su hermana me envía"**

"**Lárgate de mi cuarto Apofiner"** le ordenó Lily.

Una chica vestida de rosa entro al cuarto "**Puedes quedarte a hacernos compañía"** Petunia se sentó en el sillón de estilo ultra barroco, de caoba oscura "**Están súper geniales todos los artículos. Narcisa te envidiara profundamente, mi madre a pedido que traigan cuatro caballos con jinetes vestidos galantemente para adornar el salón, se vera un casamiento muy típico de la edad antigua ¿no es genial?"**

"**Veta al diablo"** gruñó Lily furiosa.

Petunia miró a su hermana fijamente "**Sigues enojada por eso, olvídalo y comienza a disfrutar de tu nueva vida, Druon a dejado a la familia doce mil galeones para que los gastes a tu antojo"**

Lilian meneo la cabeza suavemente "**Sal de mi cuarto"**

Petunia se levantó del sillón y avanzó hacia ella firmemente "**¿Lo acabas de comprar?"**

Lily abrazó firmemente el instrumento alejándolo de las manos de Petunia "**No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia"**

"**Druon se divertirá de lo lindo con eso"** dijo Petunia sonriendo "**Muy clásico"**

"**Antes de que te aviente al pasillo por la fuerza"** le advirtió Lilian.

Petunia hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de su hermana paseándose por el cuarto libremente "**Tantas cosas para nada"**

Lily dejo el instrumento en la cama corriendo hacia Petunia a quien tomo por los cabellos.

"**¡Suéltame!"** gritó Petunia.

Lily la arrastro hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

"**Señorita Evans"** dijo Apofiner suavemente.

Lily miró a la detestable nana de Petunia, quien sostenía en instrumento en una de sus manos.

"**¡Suéltalo!"** bramó Lily.

"**¡Destrúyelo!"** le ordenó Petunia.

Lilian soltó a Petunia corriendo hacia Apofiner, la nana de su hermana alzo el violín lo mas alto que pudo, finalmente bajo el brazo lo mas rápido posible, Lily se tiro al suelo para evitar que el instrumento chocara contra este.

Génesis entro al cuarto con una bandeja de plata chocando contra Petunia quien reía estridentemente, su protegida estaba en el suelo con los brazos estirados esperando algo, mientras que Apofiner miraba hacia la ventana abierta, algo giro suspendido en el aire durantes unos segundos antes de descender lentamente.

Lilian se levantó en un santiamén corriendo hacia el balcón sin embargo, Apofiner movió el brazo impulsando el objeto metros mas haya del balcón. Si caía de esa altura se destrozaría por completo, aun así Lily corrió tratando de alcanzar el instrumento.

Lily se dejo caer al tiempo que el violín descendía estrepitosamente al suelo, un poderoso estruendo se produjo anunciando que este había tocado el piso, un pesado y prolongado sollozo salio de la joven.

"**Ups"** se burló Petunia "**Creo que me pase un poquito"**

Génesis abrió sus ojos color rubí mirando fríamente a Petunia y Apofiner "**Salgan de aquí"**

Ambas mujeres salieron del lugar. Génesis fue hacia Lily quien derramaba lagrimas amargas, coloco sus manos sobre el vació que se avecinaba allá abajo, pronuncio unas cuantas palabras.

El viento silbo suavemente, una a una las piezas del violín subieron hasta el balcón nuevamente. "**Señorita" **susurró Génesis tocando a Lily para llamar su atención "**Es todo lo que yo puedo hacer, a usted le corresponde el resto"**

Lily se limpio las lagrimas mirando a Génesis agradecida, choco las palmas de sus manos y después toco lo que quedaba del instrumento con sus manos, un haz de luz se produjo de inmediato iluminando la estancia suavemente, cuando este se esfumo el violín se había reconstruido nuevamente, Lily sonrió suavemente tomando el objeto y abrazándolo fuertemente.

"**La próxima vez señorita crea en la magia"**

Lilian miró a Génesis fijamente aun cuando esta salio del lugar, creer…eso era lo que iba a hacer, creer.

_**&/&/&**_

"**Fue una buena opción"** exclamó Dorea Potter recibiendo a los jóvenes "**Estamos contentos de recibirlos"**

"**Gracias señora"** dijo Remus cortésmente.

"**Nos sorprendió que hayas decidido pasar las vacaciones de pascua fuera del colegio en su ultimo año"** dijo Charles Potter.

"**Anhelaba un poco de libertad"** mintió James indiferente.

"**James"** susurró su madre extendiéndole los brazos a su hijo "**Me había preocupado mucho cuando McGonagall me escribió diciendo que te habías sentido indispuesto durante mucho tiempo"** Dorea abrazó a su hijo fuertemente "**¿Cómo te encuentras hijo?"** la mujer tomo a James por la barbilla examinándole de pies a cabeza.

"**Mejor, madre mejor"** contestó el chico secamente "**Estoy cansado quiero ir a mi habitación"**

Dorea llamo a un elfo domestico quien fue el encargado de llevar las cosas de los chicos a sus respetivas habitaciones.

"**Extrañaba tus panecillos Dorea"** dijo Sirius quien se comía el quinto aperitivo.

"**Y yo te extrañaba a ti querido"**

"**Estaba pensando en ir a comprar algunas cosas a Westmister"** exclamó el señor Potter "**¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?"**

"**¿Pasaras por Sarxisville?"** preguntó James repentinamente.

"**Podemos pasar"** aseguró su padre.

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados.

"**Andando pues"**

James se alisto rápidamente y fue el primero en esperar impaciente frente a la puerta de su casa. Sirius, Remus y Peter acompañaron al chico no sabían lo que tramaban sin embargo sabían que aquel repentino buen humor no podía significar nada bueno.

El viaje con el señor Potter fue bastante agradable, bromeaba constantemente con los chicos y estos se divertían con él.

Hicieron el viaje a Westmister en una hora, en la cual compraron diversas cosas sin embargo fue James quien compro los objetos mas extravagantes. Desde una soga gruesa, hasta guantes de dragón negros.

"**¿Qué piensas hacer James?"** preguntó su padre subiendo al carruaje "**¿A quien piensas asustar?"**

James se encogió de hombros mientras probaba sus nuevos lentes negros.

Aquella pregunta puso en marcha los pensamientos de Sirius y Remus quienes comenzaban a sospechar de su amigo.

"**¿Qué deseas de Sarxiville?"** preguntó Charles.

James miró a su padre fijamente "**Una nueva amiga vive ahí"** mintió el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Todo cuadro para los jóvenes que viajaban en aquel carruaje, las intensiones de James eran hablar con Lilian directamente. ¡Aquello era una locura! Si bien Sarxiville no era un pueblo muy grande, no creían en absoluto que Lilian se anduviera paseando por el pueblo libremente a tres días de casarse.

"**Yo iré a la galería principal y…por favor no se tarde mucho, hay mucha gente de dudosas intensiones en este pueblo de momento"** aseguró el hombre.

"**¿Cómo cuales?"** preguntó Peter.

Charles miro a los jóvenes fijamente "**La mayor de los Evans se casa con Kruvakrozen"**

James estuvo apunto de soltar un "¡Por obligación!" sin embargo se mantuvo indiferente al tema.

"**Eso atrae a familias oscuras"** siguió Charles Potter "**Es una unión bastante inquietante"**

"**Es horrible"** gruñó James.

"**Por supuesto, dos seres infernales"** declaró Charles "**Horribles, escalofriantes"**

"**Lily no es así"** protestó James sin poder evitarlo "**Es la verdad ella…ella no es como dicen, ni siquiera la conoces padre"** bramó el joven furioso.

Charles quedo bastante desconcertado ante la reacción de su hijo "**Bue…"**

"**Creí que no juzgabas a las personas según su apariencia"** trató de disculparse el chico.

"**Bueno…creo que tienes razón, pero circulan rumores escalofriantes sobre ella"** dijo Charles.

James iba a preguntar "¿Cómo cuales?" sin embargo el viaje termino. Estaban en Sarxiville.

"**No tarden. Solo una hora" **le advirtió su padre "**James"** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer con el carruaje.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron firmemente.

"**¿A dónde iremos?"** preguntó Peter.

"**Si no llego en cuarenta y cinco minutos aquí, díganle a mi padre que a marchado a casa"** les ordenó James.

Peter miro desconcertado a James "**¿Piensas buscar a Evans?"**

"**Sssshhh"** le pidió el joven "**Pueden oírte"**

"**Andando"** dijo Remus "**Yo iré con Peter, tu con Sirius, será mas fácil encontrarla si nos dividimos"**

James iba a protestar cuando Sirius le jalo por el antebrazo "**En cuarenta y cinco minutos nos veremos de nuevo aquí"** declaró Sirius "**Ustedes por allá nosotros seguimos por esta calle"**

"**Enviare un Patronus si la encuentro"** dijo Remus.

James asintió. Remus y Peter desaparecieron inmediatamente.

"**Tu izquierda yo derecha"** sentenció James "**Hagamos esto rápido"**

Sirius asintió y fijo su vista en las tiendas y casas de su lado, pasaron las primeras tres cuadras en silencio.

"**Sabes que ella no me agrada"** comentó Sirius.

James iba tan ensimismado que Sirius tuvo que repetirle la frase.

"**Nos discutiré contigo eso el día de hoy, solo diré que la amo como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo"** respondió lacónicamente el chico "**¿Crees que este en su casa?"**

"**Es que…no me parece la mujer correcta, hasta tu padre admite que es macabra"** insistió Sirius.

"**No decías lo mismo de ella antes de saber que salía conmigo"** habló el joven mirando la gente de la otra acera.

Sirius frunció los labios suavemente "**James"** le detuvo el joven unos instantes.

"**Sirius, por favor nunca te he pedido nada. El día de hoy lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a encontrarla, sin ella….sin ella"** declaró el chico "**Sin ella no sabría vivir"**

Aquella confesión aplasto una vez mas el destrozado corazón de Sirius, no sabia que le era más insoportable, el peso sentimental, moral y psicológico de aquella ultima frase o aceptar que era verdad.

"**La encontraremos James"** dijo Sirius firmemente apretándole el hombro fuertemente.

James abrazó a Sirius fugazmente antes de irse a la otra acera para buscar a Lilian como loco desesperado.

Sirius metió sus manos en los bolsillo de la túnica, buscando a la chica. Si que era una locura buscarla en una hora en un pueblo, que por muy pequeño que fuera, cabía la posibilidad de que la joven estuviera encerrada en su casa. Según recordaba los Evans no tenían terrenos por aquellos lugares, sin embargo no alcanzaba a recordar perfectamente si los Kruvakrozen los tenían.

Se detuvo unos segundos pensando: "Si yo fuera Evans ¿Dónde estaría?" Si él fuera Evans no dejaría nunca de los nunca a James, si fuera Evans estaría a lado de James y si fuera Evans lucharía por él.

¿Por qué era tan cruel el mundo? Digo, James bien pudo haberse enamorado de alguien con quien no tuviera problemas, como Alysha, o de alguien que fuera menos tenebrosa, aunque fuera ligeramente mas quisquillosa como Vanesa, pero…al fin y al cabo las dos estaban a su alcance. Pero tuvo que enamorarse de quien le esta prohibido. La intocable de los Evans, a quien todo el mundo tacha de maldita además de rara. ¡Y que esta apunto de casarse!

Quizás era esa extravagancia y esa excepcionalidad de lo que James se había enamorado, justamente de la mujer que no se encuentra en cualquier lado.

Miles de personas pasaban a su lado. Hombres y mujeres ataviados de túnicas caras y exquisitas, con largas caras de hipocresía que parecía que la sonrisa torcida era algo natural en ellos. Avanzó hasta el final de la avenida completamente desganado, nunca encontraría a Evans.

Busco con sus ojos grises a James en la otra acera sin embargo el chico no le era visible, se rasco la cabeza y avanzo entre la gente una vez mas, estiro un brazo para ver a James, cuando alguien le jalo repentinamente.

"¿Esta aquí?"

La vida era tan irónica, justo cuando buscaba a Evans, era ella quien le encontraba.

**"Le avisare"** se limitó a decir Sirius.

**"¡No!"** exclamó Lily **"Pueden verme"**

Sirius miro el lugar, era un diminuto callejón con poca luz a pesar de que faltaban unos quince minutos para que el sol se metiera.

**"Te esta buscando desesperadamente"** soltó Sirius.

Lily se llevó las manos al pecho **"¿En serio?"**

Sirius lanzó un bufido de enojo **"¡Por supuesto! Lo tienes hecho un lió"** habló el chico en forma de reclamo.

Lily miró al suelo.

**"Esta mal, muy mal, solo sabe pensar en ti¡No le importa nada mas!"** continuó Sirius.

Lily fijo sus ojos en la mirada gris se Sirius, como si tratara de engañarse a si misma pensando en que él ya le olvidado.

**"Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en él"** confesó la joven.

**"¡Pues no lo parece!"** chilló Sirius **"No lo parece porque si así fuera dejarías a tu familia e irías con él"**

Lily se abrazó a si misma **"Eso quisiera Black, pero…"** la vista de la chica divago entre el cielo y la tierra **"No soy libre como tú, si pudiera si tan solo pudiera…iría corriendo a él sin meditarlo, atravesaría las montañas y los desiertos sin dudarlo un segundo"**

**"Ya, lindas palabras pero no te creo"** declaró el chico **"Si le quisieras no permitirías que sufriera de esta manera tan cruel" **Lily bajo nuevamente su mirada al suelo **"¿Por qué? . ¿Por qué él, Evans? A mi hermano¡A mi James!"** Lily miró a Sirius desconcertada ¿Qué estaba diciendo? **"De todos con los que pudiste jugar tuviste que escoger a James"**

Lily negó con la cabeza firmemente **"Yo no quería, ni siquiera….¡Crees que lo planee todo! él era para mi un…estorbo, una traidor a la sangre, yo no escogí amarlo"** exclamó Lily jalando a Sirius por el cuello de la túnica **"Te juro que…no quería, yo…yo…"**

**"¡Pero sabias que ibas a casarte!"** protestó Sirius **"Lo sabias y permitiste que él se enamorara de ti"**

Ante aquella acusación la chica no tenia defensas **"Él siempre había jugado con las chicas, yo no le quería¿Acaso crees que no sufro? . ¿Crees que no me duele?"** se defendió la joven **"¡Pues si! . ¡Si me duele! . ¡Me duele mas que los golpes o los azotes que e recibido! Es algo que esta aquí"** exclamó mientras señalaba en medio del pecho** "Se expande a todo mi cuerpo, que me corroe las entrañas, que mientras menos trato de pensar en ello mas me arde, que no puedo y no quiero detener"** estalló la chica.

**"¿Y entonces?"** preguntó Sirius.

**"Entonces pienso en él, pienso en que no lo puedo atar a mi destino, que lo amo y no quiero verlo sufrir"** declaró Lilian.

**"Perfecto, tu te sentirás bien al no verlo sufrir ¡Y que hay de los demás eh! De sus amigos que lo vimos caerse aquel día, que no hemos logrado levantarlo, que por mas que deseamos verlo de pie de nuevo, él solo se deja morir porque ¡Tu no estas!"** gritó Sirius **"No quieres verlo sufrir, pero le estas haciendo sufrir"**

Lily se llevo las manos a la cara llorando nuevamente **"Pero al menos vivirá"**

**"¡Ja! El día menos pensado hace cualquier tarugada por ¡Tu culpa!"** afirmó Sirius.

Lily negó con la cabeza **"Él es muy fuerte"**

**"Es lo mismo que yo opinaba, pero…no sales de su cabeza, sin ti él morirá"** sentenció el joven sintiendo que las palabras se le atravesaban en la garganta.

**"Dile que le amo"** pidió Lily tomando a Sirius por la barbilla.

Sirius se deshizo de las manos de la joven **"No le diré nada, excepto que te olvide, porque no le mereces"**

**"Nunca lo entenderías"** susurró Lily **"Si él muere yo también"**

**"Bonita forma de amar, pero te dejare con algo Evans, si James muere"** sentenció Sirius **"¡Será tú culpa!"**

La joven se quedo clavada a la pared ante aquella frase.

**"¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de ti? Teniendo a otras jóvenes¡A mi!"** exclamó Sirius.

El corazón de la joven palpito fuertemente ante aquella confesión, se acerco a Sirius y le abrazo fuertemente. **"Perdóname, nunca quise quitártelo"**

**"Él no es una posesión. Habrá un transporte esperándote en la salida del pueblo hacia el Valle de Godric, su casa es la mansión mas grande, la reconocerás de inmediato por su tamaño"** afirmó Sirius **"Te esperara todo el tiempo"**

La joven se quedo callada.

**"Cuando tienes tanto orgullo este no te sirve para nada si ante las situaciones mas importantes de tu vida, agachas la cabeza para dejar que los demás ganen"** dio por terminada la conversación.

**"No le digas que me viste"** le pidió Lily.

Sirius dio media vuelta **"Si no le digo algo te buscara hasta el cansancio"**

**__**

&/&/&

"Aguántatelas corazón

Aprieta bien los dientes"

**"Aquí esta la cena James"** susurró Dorea Potter dejando la bandeja de plata en la cómoda mas cercana a su cama.

Sus padres se encontraban desconcertados ante el repentino cambio de su hijo, después de visitar Sarxiville el humor de James se había vuelto tremendamente oscuro y apático. Tres días después se encontraba en cama sin ganas de salir de esta y negándose hasta a comer. Su madre salió del lugar en silencio, mientras James se negaba a salir de debajo de sus sabanas.

El reloj en forma de snitch marco las once de la noche

_"Me dijo que se casara a las doce de la noche"_ habían sido las fatídicas palabras que Sirius le había dirigido a él poco tiempo después de llegar de Sarxiville, "Se casara, se casara, se casara" eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

El minutero avanzó lentamente resonando en su cabeza pesadamente, pues mientras que él estaba ahí bajo las sabanas de su cama, ella se alistaba para su boda, la imaginaba colocándose el vestido lentamente asistida por doncellas, quienes le retocaban a cada momento el peinado. Giró sobre si mismo tratando de dormir y perder la conciencia para así no pensar en ella.

__

"Acepta que ella ya no volverá

¡Oh, No!"

De pie subida en el banquillo se observaba a si misma mientras las doncellas le colocaba el velo blanco sobre el peinado.

**"Se ver hermosa señorita"** murmuró Génesis.

**"Cuarenta diamantes tan solo en el velo"** suspiró Enio **"Mi vestido solo tuvo cincuenta en el pecho"**

Horrible, se sentía y veía horrible, por mas brillos y destellos que las piedras tuvieran ella se sentía tan negra y vacía como el carbón, inclusive menos que eso.

**"Génesis, Apofiner déjenme a solas con mi hija"** pidió la mujer.

Las doncellas desaparecieron inmediatamente.

**"Esta noche se complaciente con el joven Druon"** le recomendó su madre ** "Obsérvame Lilian"** le gruñó Enio tomándola fuertemente por el velo **"Serás feliz y no dirás mas bobadas sobre el amor"** la señora Evans lanzo un bufido **"El amor, como si tu le conocieras"**

Era por eso que su corazón se encontraba completamente destrozado, por primera vez había sentido la calidez de la brisa, escuchado la risa de rayo de luna, el canto de las flores y todas esas cosas que los avariciosos califican de estupideces. Esta noche volvía a quedarse completamente seca y vacía.

__

"Aguántatelas corazón

camina al horizonte"

El viento sopló fuertemente haciendo vibrar el vidrio de las ventanas de su casa, el minutero marco las once cinco, puso los pies sobre suelo, la madera crujió suavemente bajo su peso, el viejo espejo adornado con snicths doradas le devolvió el reflejo de un joven cansadamente senil, parecía tener setenta años en vez de diecisiete.

El cabello era un completo desastre aun para ser él, su piel comenzaba a palidecer tenuemente, el brillo en sus ojos se había esfumado, los músculos de su cara parecían haberse quedado petrificados en aquel gesto de desgano y tristeza, su jovial risa se había borrado, dejando solo unos hoyuelos como vestigio de que alguna vez hubo movimiento en sus labios.

Lanzo un manotazo al espectro que estaba delante de él, queriendo descargar contra él toda la furia y la impotencia en él contenida, el espejo se balanceo fuertemente amenazando con desprenderse del lugar, ya ni tenia fuerza para romper las cosas, cerró los ojos lerdamente sintiendo las tremendas bolsas bajo estos¿Por qué?

Apretó fuertemente los dientes antes de volver a lanzar un manotazo al espejo, esta vez el espejo cayó sobre el piso partiéndose en diversos grandes trozos.

__

"Que el pasado ya no vuelve nunca mas

ooohh noh!"

Su madre desapareció tras la puerta dejándola completamente sola, por primera vez en aquel día, tenia quince minutos antes de salir del lugar para ir ante el altar, se supone que era un momento de reflexión y meditación, sin embargo en aquel momento la cabeza le estaba vacía, sentía que si se atrevía a pensar si quiera en algo, terminaría cometiendo cualquier tontería.

Con mucho miedo bajo del banquillo avanzando suavemente sobre el piso, el vestido blanco le llegaba hasta la punta de los zapatos dando la ilusión de estar flotando en vez de caminar

El cuarto ahora casi vació estaba sumergido en la mas tenebrosa oscuridad, avanzó hacia el gran ventanal cerrado. Con cierto miedo, coloco sus manos sobre la manija de la ventana, abriéndola velozmente.

El viento se coloco fuertemente por el hueco haciendo volar las gruesas y negras cortinas que guardaba la ventana, la joven llevo las manos al rostro cual demonio temeroso de la luz del sol, y la luz ilumino su faz a través de las rendijas que se formaban entre sus manos, sus ojos asustados parpadearon suavemente antes de acostumbrarse a la luminosidad de la esperanza.

Cuando se acostumbro a la luz alzo sus brazos hacia la reina imperial de hielo blanco pidiendo auxilio, suplicando piedad, desde las profundidades de su abismo imploraba libertad.

__

"Un ángel en mi puerta

me dice que ya está dormida en sus brazos"

Se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito de dolor, angustia, desesperación e impotencia. Ya no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar saber que a poca distancia de su casa la mujer a la que amaba se casaría con el peor de los hombres.

Se abrazo a si mismo tratando de reconfortarse, sin embargo aquel tipo de herida no se calmaba ni con el mayor de los abrazos, era un herida que sangraba constantemente que te dejaba seco y vació, que se originaba en las entrañas y te comía lentamente desgarrándote por dentro sin piedad.

Agito los brazos vigorosamente tratando de aliviar la quemazón de sus sentimientos, derrumbando todo lo que había a su paso, las cosas caían al suelo una tras otras armando gran escándalo, quizás las destrucción no le hacia sentirse bien, tampoco aliviaba el dolor, pero sin embargo entendía la razón.

Tenia ganas de gritar de llorar, de caer, de abrirse el pecho y arrancarse el corazón para que dejara de latir. De dejarse abatir y terminar con todo aquel suplicio.

Sin embargo de que servia todo aquello si aun muerto, estaba seguro de que seguiría sintiendo aquella desesperación, porque aun muerto la amaría hasta el borde de la locura.

Fue entonces cuando no soportando el terrible dolor, se llevo las manos a la cara y dejo su dolor fluir a través de sus ojos en forma de cristalinas gotas de lluvia.

__

"Aguántatelas corazón

¿Quién dijo que los hombres no deben llorar?"

La puerta del cuarto se abrió suavemente, haciendo rechinar las bisagras, dos doncellas le indicaban que era el momento de ir hacia su destino.

Con su eterna lentitud y suave bamboleo ella avanzó apretando fuertemente los puños tratando de creer, creer que había una esperanza, una ilusión, que los sueños podían hacerse realidad.

**"Es tiempo señorita"** habló Génesis.

**"Que le vaya bien"** se despidió hipócritamente Apofiner.

Pasó por en medio de las dos sin decir ni una sola palabra, el frió y oscuro pasillo del lugar le cobijo bajo sus sombras. Era la hija de la oscuridad, criada alrededor de las mansias, cuidada por la luna y alimentada por el terror, claro que había oportunidad para ella.

Giro hacia la izquierda siguiendo el pasillo adornado por flores negras, en su camino se encontró con una larga y antigua armadura medieval, entre sus miles de objetos sobrepuestos relucía bajo la tenue luz de las escasas velas un puñal de plata.

Todos los grandes linaje tenían una sola cosa en común, _"Antes muerto que deshonrado"_

Si en algún momento aquello podía ser de utilidad, daría el mayor espectáculo de su vida, pues si las plegarias elevadas al cielo no se cumplían, entonces…no quedaba mas camino que la muerte.

****

"Aguántatelas corazón

aunque estés malherido"

**"Creo que se ha quedado dormido"** susurró Sirius tratando de escuchar a través de la puerta.

Dorea asintió suavemente mirando con desesperación al chico **"¿Qué le sucede Sirius?"**

El joven suspiro profundamente **"Le han arrancado el corazón"** contestó el chico pesadamente.

La mujer miro a Sirius fijamente, como si deseara preguntarle _"¿Quién?"_

Sin embargo Charles tomo a su mujer por el hombro **"Pronto se repondrá, James es fuerte"**

Sirius miro al hombre que había sido como un padre para él e intento aferrarse a sus palabras, pues él también deseaba pensar que pasara lo que pasara James se levantaría y seguiría su camino.

**"Creo que…"** dijo Dorea poniendo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Charles le detuvo firmemente **"Debió tener sus motivos para no decirlos, déjalo solo Dorea, mañana…mañana hablaremos con él"**

Un súbito escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sirius, preguntándose seriamente si James les concedería un mañana.

__

"Y te duela esta herida mortal

aguántatelas corazón"

La estancia estaba iluminada con velas blancas, un suave incienso humeaba por las cuatro esquinas, la capilla gótica daba cavidad para todos sus invitados vestidos en su mayoría con túnicas de colores oscuros. En cuanto las doncellas de color rosa aparecieron al principio del pasillo principal, todos los presentes sin excepción se levantaron ansiando ver a la envidiable novia, con un vestido de ensueño.

El piano se hizo resonar por todo el lugar a través de los murmullos, en una tonada bastante desafinada que rozaba en lo siniestro. Bellatrix se llevó las manos delicadamente a los oídos, el chillido era ciertamente espeluznante.

Dos chiquillas de parentesco familiar desconocido lanzaban pétalos blancos a diestra y siniestra, sin notar que la novia aun no aparecía.

El novio en el altar se inclino suavemente haciendo lucir su espectacular traje de seda negra e hilos de plata, dos movimientos en sus manos hicieron visible su nerviosismo y porque no decirlo pánico.

Narcisa se puso de puntitas tratando de mirar por encima del hombro de Regulus, Bellatrix sonrió triunfante murmurando un **"Se ha escapado"**

Lucius miro fijamente a la joven de cabellos y pensamientos siniestros, quien comenzaba a reír quedamente, disfrutando de aquella impaciencia.

Enio Evans se levantó de su lugar completamente desesperada, dio un paso hacia enfrente cuando la fría y poderosa mano de su esposo le retuvo.

Los vuelos de la falda blanca aparecieron por la entrada de la puerta sacando un prolongado suspiro de todos, segundos después, la novia avanzaba hacia el altar.

__

"No pierdas el sentido

levántate que el mundo sigue igual oh no!"

Se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su cuarto, con el nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas atravesadas y sin nada más que hacer.

El poderoso trueno resonó en la casa anunciando la caída de una copiosa lluvia. El viento silbo con tal fuerza que los mechones del chico se movieron suavemente, el reloj marco las once y media de la noche.

_"A las doce…a las doce"_ resonó la voz de Sirius en su cabeza.

De nuevo el segundero comenzó a resonar en su cabeza fuertemente con su tic, tac imparable, tic tac, el corazón se le achicaba, tic, tac, sentía que ya no podía llorara mas tic, tac, las fuerzas le abandonaban tic, tac, estaba perdiendo la vida, tic, tac, ya no tenia mas fuerza para creer, tic, tac, dejaría al mundo vencer.

Un nuevo trueno resonó por la casa, deseaba tener la fuerza destructiva de la naturaleza para entrar al lugar e impedir la boda, deseaba que el rayo cayera sobre el lugar y destruyera todo el lugar…con el novio de paso. Imaginaba que a Seth Evans le daba un repentino paro cardiaco y todo se suspendía, añoraba que Petunia tropezara con su vestido, tira a Lily y esta se rompiera un brazo o un pie, al menos así aquello se detendría.

_"¿Te dejaras vencer fácilmente?"_ resonó una voz en su cabeza _"Si"_ fue su fatídica contestación _"Ya no tengo fuerzas para elevar un sueño al cielo"_

__

"Aguántatelas corazón

Aun sabes"

El Gran Maestre dio inicio a la ceremonia, Druon lucia poner atención a las palabras del Gran Maestre sin embargo algo en su perversa mente le decía que se estaba medio durmiendo, su hermana Lilian apretaba el ramo con mucha fuerza, parecía querer destrozarlo por completo, al tiempo que miraba insistentemente las puertas de la capilla como si espera que alguien entrara por aquella puerta.

¿Acaso esperaba la entrada espectacular de Potter? Sabia acaso ella que él entraría por las puertas principales del lugar gritando _"¡No se pueden casar! . ¡.¡Porque yo amo a esa mujer!.!"_ Seria un buen espectáculo, aunque también una gran vergüenza¿Cómo reaccionaria su padre ante aquella situación? Agitaría la varita y fulminaría a Potter con un solo hechizo¿Y los demás?

Su mirada se cruzo con la negra y malévola mirada de Bellatrix, ella también miraba insistentemente hacia atrás, suponía que también esperaba que Potter entrara por la puerta. Sin embargo ella tenía la varita en la mano lista para silenciar al joven en dado caso o lanzarle cualquier hechizo o maldición para evitar que cometiera cualquier tipo de estupidez.

Narcisa vigilaba desde la retaguardia junto con Rabastan. Echaban ligeras miradas hacia fuera del lugar, esperando en cualquier momento la llegada de Potter, sus parpados se cerraron lentamente, un poco de acción no le caería nada mal.

__

"No estás solo

siempre hay tiempo para otra oportunidad"

Recordaba el sonido de su voz como si esta le viniera de ultratumba, recordaba la primera vez que se fijo en ella atentamente, llevaba un vestido negro victoriano, camafeo de plata, anillos hoscos, botas militares, crucifijo de ónix, con su eterna helada mascara de indiferencia.

Rememoro la primera noche a su lado, llena de tanta pasión y salvajismo, la suavidad de su piel, la vehemencia de sus carisias, el arrebato de sus besos. Sintió como la piel comenzó a arderle de repente clamando por volver a tener sobre de ella aquellas caricias.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, ella ya había decidido, había decidido irse, entregarse a la muerte y…y…

¡NO! Eso no estaba bien, no era lo correcto, no podía resignarse así como así, ella estaba mal, estaba en el camino equivocado, tenia que ir…ir y decírselo, tenia que impedir todo aquello.

No, no, no, volvió a negra con la cabeza, seria todo en vano, ella no aceptaría, ella era una cabezona que se encerraría en su pensamiento de _ "Tengo que obedecer a mi familia"_ No serviría de nada, absolutamente de nada.

__

"Un canto de sirenas

me trae el eco de tu voz y tu nombre"

Lucius intento mirar a través del velo¿En verdad era Evans? Bien podía ser un truco barato, vamos…debajo de aquella tela podía estar cualquier gata sirvienta de la familia Evans. Lilian era lo suficientemente mañosa para hacer eso, miro alrededor buscando alguna respuesta, Petunia Evans parecía también haber pensado en aquella posibilidad, se estaba dedicando a contar a la servidumbre que se encontraba entre las sobras del lugar alistando todo para el banquete.

Miro una a una, todas sus caras intentando descubrir a la joven faltante, pero hasta donde él recordaba estaban todas. Lanzo un suave gruñido, que fue percibido por su madre quien volteo a mirarle de reojo, fingió estar tosiendo secamente. Ahora que lo pensaban no veía a la nana de Evans, es tal Génesis.

Estaba comenzando a conspirar en su mente cuando descubrió a la sirvienta llorando silenciosamente a lado de Enio Evans, quien lanzaba fingidos sollozos de alegría por su hija. Había que ser…. Para hacer el drama que esa mujer estaba haciendo, se preguntaba Lucius como era que una mujer tan fastidiosa se había casado con Seth Evans, él un hombre tan serio y de pocas palabras, rodó los ojos para descubrir a Apofiner acomodar un arreglo florar. No ella estaba descargada desde el principio.

La hora de que Evans pronunciara los votos llego, se inclino hacia a delante. Todos los jóvenes de Slytherin tuvieron la misma reacción, el Gran Maestre levanto suavemente el velo de la joven dejando vislumbrar a la muchacha, en definitiva esa¡Esa era Lilian Evans!

__

"Aguántatelas corazón

¿Quien dijo que los hombres no deben llorar?"

¿Y que? Siempre había estado equivocada, al menos si iba y le decía las cosas de frente lo habría intentado, habría intentado convencerla de no cometer un grave error, se levanto del suelo repentinamente buscando con desesperación unas botas, una capa gruesa y su escoba.

Sarxiville se encontraba a media hora del valle de Godric a vuelo de escoba, si según Sirius el evento empezaba a las doce estaría en la capilla a las doce y media, entraría en el lugar y con un poco de suerte justo cuando preguntaran "¿Hay algún impedimento para esta boda?" entonces el entraría y diría "_¡Si, yo amo a esa mujer!"_

Después, después…no sabía que haría pero algo se le ocurriría. Se calzó las botas de cuero y se puso la gruesa capa de piel de oso, para cubrirse de la lluvia que azotaba el lugar, cerró sus manos firmemente al mango de la escoba abrió la puerta fuertemente.

Cayó de sentón al suelo, estaba dispuesto a maldecir al inútil cuando alguien le puso en pie.

**"Creí"** murmuró.

**"¡No tengo tiempo!"** le cortó James avanzando precipitadamente hacia las escaleras.

**"¿A dónde vas?"** preguntó Sirius.

James lanzo un bufido **"¿A dónde crees?"**

**"¡Es una locura!"** chilló Sirius. James se encogió de hombros dando a entender que le daba igual **"James"** intentó detener Sirius **"Ya no vale la pena, no seas tonto"** el joven siguió avanzando hacia abajo **"Son las once cincuenta"**

**"Llegare a tiempo"** afirmó el chico colocándose guantes negros.

Sirius se llevo las manos a la barbilla, le diría y se arriesgaba a ser maldecido o bien dejaba que su amigo hiciera el ridículo. Mientras Sirius tenía su dilema interno, ambos llegaron hasta el vestíbulo de la mansión Potter. James abrió la puerta dejando entrar la tempestuosa tormenta, cruzando el umbral.

**"Ella me dijo que estaría casada a las doce de la noche"** se atrevió a gritar Sirius antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

__

"Aguántatelas corazón"

("Aguántatelas corazón" Yahir)

Con las manos unidas, un lazo negro entre ambas manos, mirándose el uno al otro fijamente el Gran Maestre alzo sus brazos hacia el cielo.

"Yo los declaro marido y mujer"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Jump, jump, Kirsche se pone de pie, pide silencio y alza su copa, "Pido un brindis para los recién casados" "Espero que tengan un feliz familia y prosperen como pareja"

Ya…espero los zapatazos y los linchamientos, os aseguro que pronto me conseguiré una buena orden jurídica y un buen abogado ¬.¬ inclusive no me sorprende si no dejan reviews, eso significara que ¡Eh ganado! n.n porque como de costumbre me he salido con la mia ¡weeeeeiiiii/////////////

**Reviews:**

**HeiDi-Lu, Clawy, Gerulita Evans, Kaori Potter, Kokoro-metztli y Ezraer: Os he respondido via reply, si nos llega mis contestación ¡avisenme!**

**Xaica: **Hago esta vez una excepción y te contesto dentro del finc. Si me dejaste review en el capitulo pasado (13) y te envié mi respuesta (quizás no te llego) por tanto puedes decirme si prefieres que te responda dentro del finc o bien por vía reply. XDDD bueno una vez mas el "secreto" de los Evans es ¡Secreto! so XDDDDDDDDD TODO puede ser. Y bueno ahora sabemos que no únicamente ha dejado a James si que...¡Se ha casado con otro hombre O.O! . ¡si Lily se casó! u.u en fin...¿Quien podrá salvarlos ahora? XDDDDDDD nos vemos linda.

**Su-chan:** - El secreto de los Evans…mm si supongo que si lo diré algún día. XDDD Por cierto..leí tus reviews de Phantasmagoria y Viola ¡Muchas gracias! En serio me sorprendí muchísimo y haber….no el nombre de Phantasmagoria lo saque de unos cortometrajes de historias bien fumadotas (No del grupo de J-rock Phantasmagoria). Aunque no negare que es de animax, mejor dicho de lo que era Locomotion (ahora Animax) Me pareció divertido porque…Phantasmagoria en el cortometraje era como el país de los sueños (al menos así lo ponían) - lo cual le da un "toque" aun mas misterioso pues no sabes quien es el que dice la verdad XDDDD.

En cuanto a Viola mmm, bueno romántica no es (A mi punto de vista) se me hace mas…de suspenso tirándole al terror (Vamos la tía que iba tras Sirius estaba bastante tocada del cerebro) aunque…bueno si, me base en los líos amoroso de Sirius para ello XDDDD.

**Prongs:** ¡Lo siento! No se porque pensé que eras mujer (Supongo porque el noventa y ocho por ciento de quienes andamos por aquí somos mujeres XP y porque suelen ponerse los nick de los merodeadores pese a que son para chicos) Pero bueno contestando a tu pregunta. Mmmm si bueno conocimientos previos…algo, la verdad es que siento curiosidad por la simbología me agrada mucho (Aunque algunas veces sobre el finc busco algo que represente lo que yo quiero. No te creas que soy una biblioteca andante porque no es así) Seria mas fácil ponerme a inventar, pero no me gusta, cuando hago un finc le pongo todo el empeño y trato de ponerle cimientos "reales" aunque la demás fachada ya sean invenciones y debrayaciones mías ;P Espero tu comentario de este capi.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** Holas! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta Feeling the Darknes ¡Dos en una semana! Debes tomarlo como una ganga XDDDD En algún momento (Creo o eso quiero creer) les diré el secreto de los Evans, mmm y si tomare tus recomendaciones, en verdad necesito tomar algo para fumármela ¡mas! De lo que ya lo he hecho ¿seria buena idea no? XDDDDDD. ¡Imagínate liaría muchísimo mas las cosas!

**Pauly:** Wenas - ¡Aquí de nuevo! Y cualquier duda puedes preguntármela - para esto estoy. Jejejejeje. El "secreto" de los Evans…si es algo que ya va muy tirado, pero algún día de lo sabremos…si, quizás…algún día XDDDDD. 0 galletas de jengibre ¡Yo quiero! XDDDDD.

**Evi:** Weeei, aquí un capitulo mas de tu historia favorita (Sonó a entrada de serie de televisión barata) en fin…u.u. Creo…que ya dije que el secreto de los Evans es: SECRETO. Pero por si las dudas te lo recuerdo XDDDD y bueno mis frases momentáneas deber empezar a anotarlas para que no se me olviden - ya sabes que yo estoy aquí en todo momento (Que la magia del Internet me permita y me encuentre cerca de la computadora también ;)) ¿para eso están las amigas no?.

En cuanto a Druon 0 ¿ya dije que lo adoro? Bueno…ya veremos de su familia mas adelante. Espera y veras…es un encanto de hombre ¡Viva la nueva familia Kruvakrozen-Evans!

**Hermy:** T-T supongo que ahora lloraras mas porque :D ¡Lily se caso! (¬.¬ en teoría no debería decirlo tan feliz, en fin cof…) y pues aquí vuelvo de nuevo agarrando el toro por los cuernos (O debería decir a las lectoras) Buena pregunta, espero no llevarme pedradas tan grandes ;) aviéntalas pero que no duelan mucho ¿vale?

**Tomoe:** Musajajajajajajajaja! Si, si, si¡De nuevo me Salí con la mia! Lily se casó, Lily se casó. Es la señora Kruvakrozen, la-la-la :P ya espero tus reclamos u.u (esta vez resistire todo) XDDDD

-

-

Una vez más¡Viva la nueva pareja de recién casados!

-

-

Nos vemos, espero sus reclamos, amenazas y linchamientos

-

-

Dejad Reviews (incluyen amenazas)

-

MOS


	15. Conxuro

Capitulo 15: Conxuro

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Con sus aullidos me ensordecen_

_y me persiguen con alevosía.._

…_buscaría un asilo a toda prisa_

_Contra la tempestad y contra el viento"_

_(Salmo 55)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

La lluvia le empapaba las vestiduras, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, y tampoco le importaba. Solo intentaba llegar a su destino antes de que reventase del cansancio. Había tenido que pasar por un bosque muy espeso lleno de arbustos espinosos.

Sin embargo sabia que todo aquello valdría la pena, no importaba a la hora a la que llegara. Sabía que todo aquel esfuerzo valdría y nunca en su vida se arrepentiría. El pueblo apareció ante sus ojos repentinamente tras cruzar una vaya de arbustos de alcaparra. Varias casitas y establecimientos se alzaban imponentes bajo el manto de nubes negras que presentaba la noche.

Por algún motivo menguo su caminar, deseaba apreciar el lugar detenidamente. Guardar cada recoveco en su mente; como si fuera la ultima vez que fuera a poner pie en el. No era nada del otro mundo. No había nada de excepcional en el; únicamente el terrible silencio inusual de un pueblo tan habitado como este.

Un rayo cruzo el cielo iluminando la punta terminada en trinchete de una antigua casa. El cuervo negro batió las alas bajo la tormenta, planeando entre la oscuridad del lugar. Sin notar el acercamiento del animal, unas alas le pasaron rozando la oreja. Un viejo farol parpadeo en la intensa tormenta. No lograba ver mas haya de cinco metros. La noche era terriblemente oscura y la luz de la luna casi llena, había sido tapada por la inmensa masa de nubes negras.

Siguiendo únicamente a su intuición avanzo por la avenida principal. Cada vez sentía menos su cuerpo y mas el cansancio. El agua se colaba hasta por debajo de su ropa interior. Trato de frotarse las manos para entrar en calor, sin embargo sus dedos estaban completamente entumecidos. Sus ojos se cerraron repentinamente haciéndole chocar contra una farola apagada.

Meneo la cabeza fuertemente, tenia que llegar. Arrastrando los pies como alma en pena anduvo por todo el lugar, hasta topar con el impresionante lugar que, se encontraba al final del pueblo, abarcaba casi todo el ancho de este, burlándose de las grandes casas modernas que tenia a su alrededor. A pesar de que una casa le superaba en altura por unos tres metros, no se comparaba con el kilómetro que la mansión tenia de ancho. Atravesó las verjas sin problema alguno.

Sintiendo la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies, camino el largo trecho hasta el umbral. Se escuchaba movimiento en el interior. Repentinamente sus dedos comenzaron a temblarle cual hoja al viento. Por un segundo, pasó en su cabeza dar media vuelta y desaparecer. Trago saliva difícilmente como mejor pudo, cerró los dedos de su mano tocando por primera vez la puerta.

Superado el primer repiqueteo, comenzó a llamar tan desesperadamente como latía su corazón.

_**&/&/&**_

A pesar del mal tiempo y lo tarde de la velada la gente lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Charlas por todos lados, valses alegres se tocaban sin parar, jóvenes y adultos criticaban sin cesar. Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro trayendo una u otras cosa para que todo quedara perfecto.

"**Yo también quiero manteles con bordados para mi boda"** dijo Petunia admirando el decorado.

Bellatrix lanzo un gruñido, Petunia era de lo mas exasperante.

"**A mi me han gustado los adornos de las mesas"** le siguió la corriente Narcisa.

Esta vez fue Lestrange quien puso los ojos en blanco.

"**Yo esperaba ver al perdedor de Potter interrumpiendo la ceremonia"** exclamó Bella resoplando sobre su copa de vino.

Petunia frunció el ceño molesta "**Que ideas se te ocurren, estaba bastante claro que no haría eso. Es un cobarde"**

"**Eso es lo mas inquietante"** aseveró Rodolphus "**Potter es un impulsivo"**

"**Estaba segura de que vendría"** sentenció Narcisa.

Petunia parpadeo varias veces "**Quizás no se entero"**

"**Es estúpido"** espetó Bellatrix "**Toda Inglaterra sabia de esta boda"**

Petunia se encogió de hombros "**Mejor para Lilian, eso demuestra que Potter no tenia mucho interés en ella"**

Bellatrix se abstuvo de lanzar cualquier comentario, pues fuese el que fuese iba a sonar demasiado cursi…y eso seria una humillación.

"**Y sin embargo demostraba demasiado interés"** se atrevió a decir Regulus.

Vernon saco a bailar a Petunia dejando la conversación a medias.

"**Algo no esta bien"** finalizó Rodolphus.

Bellatrix miro a su prometido, él siempre había visto las cosas desde otro punto de vista y generalmente veía más de lo que debía. Movió la mano derecha a manera de decir "_Estoy de acuerdo"_ al fin y al cabo si Potter no había arruinado esa noche; era porque ya estaba tramando algo mas grande y gordo. Así era él.

"**Diez galeones a que Kruvakrozen muere en dos meses"** bromeó Lucius.

"**Tu deseas eso"** comentó Rodolphus.

El rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza "**Es bastante obvio. Enio Evans es muy inteligente lanza a las mas perra de sus hijas en busca de fortuna"**

"**Kruvakrozen no es un estúpido"** protestó Regulus.

"**¿Por qué crees que casó a las mas inteligente de sus hijas?"** espetó Lucius "**¿Acaso crees que enviaría a la mas tonta por un pez tan gordo como Kruvakrozen?"**

"**Esa es una acusación muy seria"** gimió Narcisa.

Lucius sonrió altivamente.

"**Puede ser"** murmuró Rodolphus.

Bellatrix miro la mesa de honor en donde Lilian cruzaba no más de dos silabas con su esposo. Todo era posible.

Una copa se alzo y fue golpeada suavemente con una cuchara de plata. La música se detuvo repentinamente. Todos los presentes fijaron su atención en la mesa de los recién casados. La señora Kruvakrozen era quien llama la atención.

"**Unas palabras de la nueva pareja"** pidió Devorak Kruvakrozen, hermana de Druon.

Generalmente la señora Kruvakrozen no hablaba, quien lo hacia era Devorak; una mujer de piel bronceada cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Un espanto de mujer.

Druon y Lilian hicieron el mismo gesto de fastidio. Al menos ya había algo en común. La joven le extendió la mano al chico, quien la tomo entre la suya y la alzo para que todo el mundo viera los brillantes anillos.

Más soso y aburrido Druon no pudo ser, cuando termino su última frase la gente lo agradeció. Enion entro en defensa de su nuevo yerno dirigiendo a ellos unas frases bastante hipócritas y melosas.

Las copas de todos se llenaron para finalmente dar el ansiado brindis.

"**Por los nuevos señores Kruvakrozen"** corearon los invitados.

¡Pack, Pack! Un repiqueteo constante y grave resonó por toda la estancia. Un anillo grueso y refulgurante resbalo de la mano de uno de los recién casados. Golpeando la mesa, avanzando por esta, perdiéndose por entre los pliegues del blanco mantel hasta el suelo en donde reboto un par de veces, hasta detenerse un par de metros lejos de la mesa: frente a todos los invitados.

_**&/&/&**_

Empapado de dolor el joven se encontraba en medio del vestíbulo, con la escoba en sus manos sin poder dejar de llorar. Había sido demasiado tarde, se había decidido demasiado tarde. Ahora ya todo estaba perdido para siempre.

Aventó la escoba hacia la oscuridad, dejándose abatir nuevamente en el suelo. Sin impotable lo mojado de sus ropas ni el dolor de su cuerpo. Había salido a dar una vuelta en su escoba pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al haberse dejado llevar por el dolor de la derrota. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que habría ganado, si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor.

Toc, toc algo cercano era golpeado. Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc insistió nuevamente. Toc-toc-Toc-toc-Toc-toc, se volvía cada vez más fuerte. TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC ya no eran suave golpeteos; era desesperados porrazos. Abrió los ojos justo cuando los golpes ya no eran solo con las manos. Parecía que quien llamaba a su puerta era el demonio en persona. Se levanto sumamente apesumbrado ¿Por qué no invitarle a pasar? Después de todo su vida ya era un infierno; y por voluntad propia.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió repentinamente. El viento le azoto la cara cual bofetada directa, su mente estuvo preparada para casi todo lo normal. Pero no para aquello.

Una joven empapada hasta las entrañas, con el velo mal colocado, vestido desgarrado, peinado desecho, falda llena de lodo, respiración agitada y mirada suplicante.

Su mente le jugaba pésimas pasadas. El espectro le tomo por la barbilla no rasurada desde hace días; plantándole un apasionante beso. Cerró sus ojos derramando mas lagrimas de los ojos. Estrujando a la joven entre sus brazos asegurándose de que era de carne y hueso y no una simple ilusión.

El acto se prolongo tanto como su desesperación les permitía. Sus dedos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo tocando cada punto existente, devolviéndole con cada roce la vida.

Lily intento buscar apoyo pues se sentía desfallecer. Había corrido como alma que se la lleva el diablo un buen de kilómetros y James no daba señas de querer soltarla. Parecía que quería arrancarle la vida por la boca.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas logro que el joven le dejara respirar unos momentos, para que pudiera recuperar el aliento. Se recargo en el umbral de la puerta, respirando profundamente. Se abanicó con las manos, cuando su respiración se normalizo. Alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de James. Parecía querer atravesarle hasta el pensamiento, curioseaba entre los pliegues de su vestido. Ansiando tocar las costuras del mismo, y romper lo estrecho de su arquitectura. El joven frunció el ceño suavemente al observar el velo que le colgaba del lado derecho.

Lily negó suavemente la cabeza podía soportar que quisiera asesinarle a golpes de besos, pero no una mirada de reproche. Se lanzó a sus brazos sin escudo alguno.

"**No puede, no puede James tuve miedo"** soltó la chica a manera de disculpa "**No se que hacer, no se ni siquiera lo que hice"**

James le abrazo fuertemente. Tenía los sentimientos atravesados y hechos nudo en el estomago que aun no sabia como reaccionar, hasta su mente se había congelado.

"**James"** reclamó atención la joven.

James parpadeo lentamente, un rayo ilumino la estancia para finalmente hacerse resonar el trueno.

"**¡AAAHHHHHHH!"** por fin después de tanto tiempo, en un grito pudo soltar todos sus sentimientos hechos un lió.

Lily no previno que el joven se le echara encima con tanta fuerza que fue a parar al suelo en un santiamén.

"**Ja…mes"** trató de decir Lily entre tanto beso "**Yo…Ja…"**

Sin embargo el chico no la escuchaba, sencillamente se dedicaba a sentir que Lily volvía a ser completamente suya.

"**Va..s…a…aho…"**

"**¿Qué sucede?"** preguntó una voz iluminando toda la estancia.

James ayudo a Lily a levantarse.

"**¿James?"** preguntó Dorea Potter tras Charles completamente desconcertada.

El joven jugo nerviosamente con sus manos ¿Cómo podría explicarles? "**Mama, papa ella es Lily, y se acaba de escapar de su boda con Kruvakrozen, porque….¡Me ama!"** soltó James alegremente como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

Falta decir que el silencio que se hizo en el lugar fue de muerte. Los dos señores Potter tenían una cara mezcla de espanto y desconcierto que para Lily no paso desapercibida.

"**James"** susurró Lily.

"**Vamos a la sala"** fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Charles Potter, quien aun trataba de asimilar la información.

"**No"** declaró Lily.

James miró a la joven desconcertado

"**No tardaran en darse cuenta, de que quien esta allá no soy yo. Tengo que huir ahora"** dijo la joven precipitadamente "**Solo quería que supieras, que…que…"** se sentía terriblemente cohibida le daba pena decir sus sentimientos hacia James ante otras personas, aun si eran sus…¿suegros? "**Que no me había casado"**

"**¿Estas demente? A donde vas a ir bajo este tifón y con esas ropas"** bramó James cerrando la puerta de su casa de un portazo.

"**James...Seth esta a…pocos metros de este lugar si se entera que estoy aquí"** exclamó la joven "**No quiero pensar en lo que te puede hacer, no voy a arriesgarte"** suplicó Lily aferrándose a su pecho.

"**Se cuidarme solo gracias"** protestó James.

"**¡Tonto! No tienes ni idea del poder de Seth"** exclamó Lily "**Él es cruel, despiadado¡no tiene alma!"**

"**No le tengo miedo"** sinceró el joven intentando calmarla.

"**Crees que enfrentarte a Lucius es lo mismo que Seth ¡No seas estúpido! Él es mucho peor….¡Mucho peor!"** declaró Lily firmemente.

"**Ay Lily y tu crees que yo, solo se jugar"** comentó el chico "**Vamos no seas testaruda que tu terquedad ya me ha hecho polvo durante los ultimo meses"**

"**¡Fue capaz de dislocarme los dedos de la mano derecha cuando tenia cuatro años!"** bramó Lily.

Claramente no era la declaración que buscaba James para detenerse "**Eso esta penado"**

"**¿Sabes porque lo hizo? Porque no coloque mis objetos personales en orden"** continuó la joven "**¡Crees que las reglas le importan! Si así fuera no tendría las marcas que tengo¡Tu mismo las has visto James, él me las hizo! Y disfruto haciéndolo"**

James abrazó a Lily firmemente conteniendo el enojo dentro si¿Cómo un padre era capaz de lastimar a su propia hija?

"**¡Por favor James, por favor! No te expongas de esa manera"** suplicó la joven con lagrimas de los ojos colocando sus manos en la barbilla de James.

"**No permitiré que vuelva a tocarte"** sentenció James firmemente.

Lily negó con la cabeza "**No quiero que…"**

"**Y yo no deseo que él te lastime mas. Ya ha hecho suficiente con oprimirte tantos años"** susurró James suavemente.

La joven iba a protestar algo mas sin embargo le dio un repentino ataque de tos que no fue capaz de controlar.

"**Yesca"** bramó Dorea Potter.

Una elfina de ojos claros apareció de inmediato "**Si mi ama"**

"**Prepara el cuarto de invitados de ala oeste"**

La elfina desapareció con un fuerte ¡plop! "**¿El ala oeste madre? Eso esta lejos de mi cuarto"** reclamó James.

Dorea le miro fijamente diciendo "_Ese es el punto"_ "**Venga conmigo señorita Evans, le llevare a su cuarto"**

"**No yo…"** susurró Lily.

"**Andando arriba vamos a quitarte esas ropas o pillaras una buena neumonía"** dijo Dorea tomando a Lily por la muñeca dulcemente.

_**&/&/&**_

La mano de la joven comenzó a desbaratarse lentamente. Un dedo cayó en la sopa otro sobre el mantel y uno más sobre el suelo. El brazo se deshizo completamente, la cara se fue deformando hasta formar una cosa horrenda que lanzaba chillidos agudos y temblaba fuertemente.

La cosa fue sufriendo diversos espasmos hasta que soltó un gran gruñido explotando en miles de pedazos. Todos los invitados se protegieron con sus capas del impacto de la explosión

Petunia se encontraba bajo su mesa con ambas manos sobre la cabeza. La cara de Seth Evans se contrajo fuertemente como si le hubieran dado a beber bastante vinagre, mientras que la boca de Enio se podía ver una perfecta O de asombro.

Druon miro a la que era su supuesta esposa ahora convertida en una masa amorfa de ceniza color arena. Todos los invitados comenzaron a cuchichear violentamente. Lilian Evans se había burlado de la forma más despreciable de los Kruvakrozen.

"**¡Alguien explique esto!"** bramó la señora Kruvakrozen mas que furiosa.

Enio puso una cara de interrogación que claramente vislumbraba el desconcierto total. Seth se levantó de la silla y aventó la servilleta bordada en punto de cruz hacia la mesa tirando la copa de cristal que también se fue a estrellar al suelo.

"**¡Largo!"** bramó Druon fuera de si.

Los presentes no tuvieron que recibir alguna otra orden, pues de inmediato desalojaron el lugar. Sabían que cuando un Kruvakrozen estaba molesto nadie debía interponerse entre él y su presa.

"**Matare a su hija"** declaró Druon firmemente.

"**Esto es una deshonra Seth. Creí que usted era un hombre mucho mas serio"** bramó la señora Kruvakrozen.

"**Hagan con ella lo que quieran"** dijo Enio indiferente "**Ella ya no es mi hija"**

"**Seth"** dijo la señora reclamando una respuesta del hombre.

Pero el hombre no le contestó siguió tan callada como de costumbre. Enio fue la que intervino por su esposo. "**La cazaremos como si fuera un perro de la calle"** afirmó la mujer.

"**Mas le vale"** gruñó Druon "**Porque cuanto la tenga en mis manos¡La desollare viva!"**

Los tres Kruvakrozen salieron del lugar, hechos unas furias. A la mañana siguiente serian el hazmerreír de toda la comunidad mágica. Aunque ya podía darse por muertos los periodistas que se burlaran de los Kruvakrozen.

"**¡Maldita Lilian!"** bramó Enion furiosa "**Iré por los thesthral y los inferi, puede darse por muerta desde este momento"**

Seth le detuvo con un suave movimiento de su mano.

"**Entiendes lo que…"** gruñó su esposa.

Seth asintió en silencio.

"**Si no vas a buscarle Druon la aniquilara"** gritó su esposa furiosa.

Seth negó con la cabeza suavemente, mirando a su esposa ávidamente.

"**¡Déjate de misterios Seth! Acaso no entiendes que tu hija se ha largado y te ha dejado en ridículo"** bramó Enio desesperada al ver que la ilustre y dura cara de su esposo no hacia ningún gesto "**La muy canalla…si se muere esta noche será lo mejor que le puede ocurrir" **Seth arqueo una ceja "**No contara con nadie para salvarla, dejare que Druon la torture hasta el borde la muerte"** Seth respiró profundamente y parpadeo "**¿Quién protegería a una Evans? Después de todo"** preguntó Enio "**La familia esta manchada con la sangre de todos"**

Seth movió la cabeza.

"**¡Hija tuya tendría que ser!"** espetó la mujer "**Siempre he dicho que Petunia es mucho mejor" **Seth miro a su mujer vagamente "**Lo mejor de todo es que la marioneta de Lilian a firmado el contrato, así que el dinero es nuestro"** sonrió maquiavélicamente mirando los nuevos anillos que se abría de comprar "**Aunque eso le derecho también a ejercer poder sobre nuestra hija"** protestó Enio.

Seth asintió.

"**Seth"** el hombre le miró nuevamente "**¿Acaso…?"** Seth se llevó un dedo al rostro "**¿También lo notaste? Pero sabes que es imposible"** el hombre ladeo la cabeza "**¿Seguro?"** El rostro de Seth permaneció impávido y sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces. La mujer escruto el rostro de su esposo lo mejor que pudo, había algo que le trataba de decir, pero no sabia exactamente que. Enio dio tres pasos hacia tras "**¿En que cabeza cabe olvidarse de eso?"**

Su esposa había dando en clavo.

"**Tienes razón. Ella jamás mostró interés en eso"** Enio se llevó una mano a la boca y río como loca desquiciada "**Me encantara verle la cara cuando se de cuenta. Espero que Druon sepa matarla lentamente"**

"**Si le atrapa"** apuntó Seth.

_**&/&/&**_

A pesar de su inquisitiva mirada la señora Potter era una mujer muy amable. Al estar cerca de ella Lily sentía la paz y el amor que esa mujer transmitía.

"**¿Quieres que te ayude?"** preguntó la mujer mientras Lily trataba de quitarse el velo.

La chica dejo que la mujer le quitara el ostentoso tocado.

"**Es un trabajo muy fino"** murmuró Dorea.

"**No me gusta"** respondió Lily "**Les detesto"**

Dorea miro a la chica arrogar la prenda al suelo como si fuera menos que basura.

"**Hay mucha luz"** sentenció Lily. Dorea frunció el ceño apenas si estaba alumbrado el lugar "**Mi casa es muy oscura, mucho mas oscura"** continuó la joven "**Flores frescas"**

Dorea miro a la chica oler el racimo de rosas cortadas en la mañana del jardín dándole ligeramente la espalda. La forma del vestido dejaba vislumbrar las marcas que la joven tenia sobre la espalda, parecía que un gran gato la hubiera atacado sin piedad.

"**Azul, me agrada el azul"** Lily corrió a ver el juego de bailarinas que adornaban la estancia "**Es el color del ancho cielo y del inmenso mar"** Lily observó la mirada de la señora sobre su espalda y dio media vuelta "**No se preocupe, ya no duelen"**

A Dorea le invadió un terrible sentimiento de melancolía, avanzó hasta la joven y le abrazo fuertemente. Las piernas de Lily temblaron violentamente.

"**Ahora se porque James abraza con tanta fuerza"** comentó Lilian.

"**Será mejor que descanses, mañana te espera un día muy agitado"** sentenció Dorea "**En ese cajón hay pijamas puedes tomar la que mejor te venga. La tina esta lista, te caería bien un baño caliente"** Lily asintió suavemente comenzando a quitarse las vestimentas "**Aquí nadie te vera, la casa cuenta con múltiples seguros, así que duerme tranquila"**

La puerta se cerró tras la madre de James dando un clic e iniciando una serie de sonidos que le anunciaron a Lily el cierre total de la habitación en puertas y ventanas del perímetro. Aventó el collar de perlas que adornaba su cuello, comenzando a desatar los nudos del pesado corsé. Algo crujió dentro del cuarto. De inmediato se puso en guardia, se llevo una mano por debajo de la falda, cerniendo la mano en el arma.

El armario más lejano del lugar se movió. La chica corrió en total silencio tras el pilar que se alzaba de lado izquierdo del mismo. Tenía que sorprender a su atacante. La sombra del salio del lugar. Ella alzo el arma. La persona dio un paso hacia atrás acercándose a ella, calculo el lugar del golpe.

"**¿Lily?"**

El arma cayó pesadamente al suelo arrancándole un brinco al joven.

"**Casi me sacas el alma"** chilló James envuelto en una túnica de color gris gruesa.

La joven palmeo el rostro de de James suavemente "**Así has de tener la conciencia"** gruñó mientras se quitaba el corsé. El joven se apresuro a colocarle una frazada sobre el torso desnudo y secarle.

"**Achu, achu, achu"** estornudo la chica sin parar.

James se giro para encender la chimenea del cuarto, iluminando la estancia de su suave color verde "**Los elfos te han preparado el baño. También he pedido que te suban un poco de chocolate caliente"**

"**Tu madre te regañara si te encuentra aquí"** murmuró Lily quitándose la falda.

James se encogió de hombros "**Cree que estoy en mi cuarto"** contestó el joven indiferente "**A la bañera"**

Lily apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que James la metiera en la tina de agua caliente. Volvió a sentir los dedos de sus pies, y gran parte de su cuerpo de un solo golpe. Descubriendo que todo le dolía. Recargo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el joven le atendiera. Las manos James le acariciaron de pies a cabeza, limpiandole y relajándole los muslos. Lily estuvo contenta de que él le atendiera con tanta delicadeza, tanto que se decepciono cuando llegó el final.

"**Yo también tuve miedo"** rompió James repentinamente el silencio, mientras secaba el largo pelo negro de la chica. Lily se recargo en él mientras bebía un poco de chocolate caliente.

"**Fui un estúpida"** acepto la joven.

James le rodeo con sus brazos suavemente "**Ya no importa. Mientras no vuelvas a intentarlo"** el dedo índice de James reposo sobre la nariz de la joven.

Lily dejo la taza sobre una de las tantas mesas que adornaban el cuarto separándose de James. El chico la rodeo nuevamente y la arrastro hasta la cama.

"**No, tus padres pueden escucharnos. Mala idea"** sentenció Lily "**Y no les agrado mucho"**

"**A mama le desagrada cualquier chica que ose dormir en esta casa"** respondió James sonriendo, Lily frunció el ceño ligeramente "**Cree que pueden pervertirme y obligarme a hacer cosas malas"** Era la peor gilipolles que le había escuchado decir en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos ¿Potter siendo pervertido por una dama? . ¡Era absurdo!

"**James"** dijo Lily llamando su atención "**¿Tu madre cree que eres virgen?"**

James sonrió ampliamente, después de todo era un merodeador. El jefe de estos y quien cada vez que lo necesitaba ponía una carita tan mimosa e inocente que hasta San Pedro le perdonaría todos sus pecados, sin preguntar.

_**&/&/&**_

_Lo oculto tras las largas cortinas de color negro, la puerta fue golpeada severamente, un ligero chillido salio de detrás de las cortinas._

"_**Ssshhh, se inteligente"** _

_Tomo la espada de doble filo cautelosamente, avanzando por entre los múltiples muebles del lugar. La puerta se venció tras el peso de varios hombres. Se escondió tras la gárgola de fauces abiertas. Beso el frío metal rezando una antigua plegaria a los dioses de la noche._

"_**No tenían escapatoria"** bramó uno de los hombres al entrar a la estancia "**Deben estar aquí"**_

_Se monto en la gárgola ocultándose en las sombras. Alzo la espada firmemente, estaba dispuesta a matar._

"**¡Arriba!"** grito la voz.

Su cuerpo se levanto velozmente, se impulso con una de sus manos para saltar de la cama y caer en dos pies sobre el suelo en posición de ataque.

"**Wow ¿Cómo haces eso?"** preguntó el chico.

Se encontraba en un cuarto iluminado con toda la intensidad del sol. El tapiz era blanco con adornos pequeños en rosa palo y bermellón. Miles de muebles de corte ingles tradicional en blanco, beige y ocre le rodeaban.

"**Ponte esto. Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible"** le ordenó James entregándole ropa limpia "**Tus padres viene en camino"**

Todo cuadro en su mente nuevamente. Se había escapado de una boda y ahora sus padres le estaban buscando para humillara y hacerle pagar por su ofensa.

"**Va a matarme"** soltó Lily repentinamente.

James miro a Lily fijamente "**¿Lo dices en serio?"**

"**Si, le he hecho quedar en vergüenza. Kruvakrozen va a pedir mi cabeza"** razono la joven "**Cre…"**

"**¡Ni lo pienses!"** gruñó James "**Has hecho lo mas correcto, andando"**

La joven se termino de colocar los jeans vaqueros y la blusa de color azul "**¿Qué vez?"**

"**Llevas puesto un sostén y ropa de colores claros…¡Así, sí me das miedo!"** soltó el joven.

"**Aquí estas. Ven conmigo ya lo hemos decidido"** dijo Charles tomando a Lily por el antebrazo "**No podemos hacer nada por ti el día de hoy, sin embargo se a decretado una búsqueda intensa en toda esta área"** le informó el señor Potter "**El mismo ministro esta ayudando en la búsqueda"**

"**¡Ja! Así deberían estar buscando a ese tío que asesina magos y muggles por todo el mundo"** gruñó James molesto.

"**¿Eres menor de edad?"** preguntó Charles de pronto.

"**En octubre cumpliré la mayoría"** sentenció la joven.

"**Es mucho tiempo y aun así, tus padres tiene todo derecho sobre ti"** dijo el hombre haciendo una mueca de desagrado "**Hablare esta tarde con Dumbledore para ver de que forma podemos deslindarte de ellos"**

"**¿Por qué?"** preguntó Lily.

"**Porque podrían obligarte a cualquier cosa si te atrapan"** exclamó el hombre colocándola frente a una chimenea.

"**No¿Por qué me ayuda?"**

Charles sonrió "**No eres como dicen. Ahora James te llevara a "UDow""**

Lily frunció el ceño sin entender.

"**Un lugar de descanso exclusivo para los Potter"** declaró James "**Tendré que vendarte los ojos"**

"**Ahí no podrán detectarte. Permanecerás ahí hasta que se nos ocurra algo bueno. Te mantendré informada de todo"** sentenció Charles.

James le coloco una venda sobre los ojos "**¿Y ustedes?"**

"**No te preocupes querida. Los Potter tenemos nuestras mañas, te pido no salgas del lugar puede ser muy peligroso"** le recomendó Charles "**Váyanse y James ¡No te tardes!"**

Antes de que Lily pudiera decir otra cosa se sintió caer en un túnel que giraba y giraba mientras los arrastraba a un lugar desconocido. Siempre había detestado el viaje en polvos flu. Fueron largos y varios minutos los que permanecieron en aquel horrible viaje. Cuando llegaron a su destino James tuvo que dar varios pasos para evitar que ella se fuera de bruces al suelo.

"**Listo"** exclamó el joven quitándole la venda.

Aquello la mareo aun mas de lo que se estaba, se sentía sumamente desorientada, tuvo que apoyarse del sillón de color lila y olor a violetas. Llevándose las manos a la boca.

"**Me gustaría quedarme a enseñarte el lugar y hacer cosas pervertidas con el sostén pero…tengo que irme. Mi padre piensa que si no estoy en casa, aquello se vería mas sospechoso"** dijo James sonriendo "**Vuelvo"**

Lily recibió un beso en la mejilla antes de que el fuego verde se encendiera nuevamente y al apagarse el joven se esfumara.

_**&/&/&**_

La puerta resonó nuevamente con golpes secos y constantes.

**"Abran la puerta, el ministro de magia esta aquí"** bramó una voz desde afuera.

La elfina domestica fue la encargada de recibir al sequito de hombres ataviados de finas túnicas.

**"Pido ver al señor de la casa"** dijo el secretario del ministro, un hombre menudo, de ojos castaños apagados y cabello negro opaco.

La elfina le hizo una gran reverencia desapareciendo con un chasquido.

**"¿Sucede algo malo Eduard?"** preguntó jovialmente Charles.

**"Asuntos un tanto penosos señor Potter"** contestó el ministro quien portaba una túnica de satén azul y puños de hilo de oro.

**"¡Buenos días Eduard!"** saludó Dorea** "¿Gustas un poco de leche caliente? Estamos desayunando"**

**"Provecho, lamento interrumpir pero…"** se disculpó el hombre.

Las palabras de Eduard Freeman fueron apagadas por los constantes repiqueteos del bastón de plata pura de Seth Evans, quien entraba en la mansión Potter como si fuera el dueño legitimo de ella.

Con una suave pero profunda inclinación de la cabeza Seth Evans saludó a Charles Potter, mirando el lugar fríamente.

**"¿Qué los trae por Mi casa?"** aseveró Charles recalcando el posesivo "Mi"

**"La hija del señor Evans a huido"** contestó el secretario **"Puede que este por estos rumbos. El ministro a firmado una orden de cateo a cualquier casa"** el hombrecillo mostró un largo pergamino con múltiples floreadas y rebuscadas firmas.

**"¡Oh! Pues no creo que haga falta. Nadie a entrado a este lugar"** afirmó Charles **"No que yo haya visto, pero quizás los chicos hayan visto algo"** sugirió el hombre.

Seth avanzo sobre el vestíbulo inspeccionando a detalle el lugar, haciendo resonar su bastón con cortos pero penetrantes golpeteos. Sus negros ojos fueron del dintel de la puerta a la mitad de la estancia, como si pudiera descubrir en ellos algo.

**"¡James, Sirius, Remus, Peter!"** les llamó Charles Potter **"Los amigos de James se encuentran con nosotros"**

Seth siguió inspeccionando el lugar a detalle. Charles observo que el hombre repentinamente empezó a mirar las escaleras insistentemente. Paso a lado de Charles para dirigirse a estas.

El bastón cayó al suelo estridentemente.

**"Lo lamento"** murmuró James agachándose para devolverle al hombre el objeto.

Sirius mantuvo el equilibrio para evitar caer sobre James y este sobre Seth Evans. Los chicos había entrado tan estrepitosamente al lugar que ni siquiera Seth noto su presencia al entrar al lugar.

**"En serio lo lamento mucho"** volvió a disculparse el joven al devolveré el bastón a Seth. El hombre no dijo nada sin embargo le miro fijamente a los ojos intensamente, le escucho aspirar profundamente el aire, como si intentara robarle su esencia. Inclino suavemente la cabeza forma de decir; despreciablemente. "Acepto tus disculpas, ser de raza inferior" dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se coloco a lado del ministro con tanta lentitud que a James le pareció que había pasado hasta entonces un hora.

**"Niños vengan"** pidió Charles.

**"¡Hola Eduard!"** saludo James irrespetuosamente al ministro **"¿Qué tal los tomates de tu huerto? Ya dejaron de comerse los unos a los otros"**

**"Gracias por el hechizo James"** le devolvió el saludo el hombre.

El joven se paso una mano por los cabellos **"Nah, es un viejo truco¡Ey listo para el partido contra los Kenmare Kestrels! Este año tiene un equipo formidable van cien puntos por arriba de los…"**

El secretario pequeño del ministro tosió secamente.

**"Otro día vendré para hablar de quidditch Jimmy"** le dijo afectuosamente el hombre **"Pero el día de hoy vengo en busca de una chica. Compañera tuya si no me equivoco"**

**"¿Compañera?"** preguntó James desconcertado.

**"Evans, la señorita Evans"** dijo Eduard. James hizo un gesto de ofendido.

**"Una Slytherin"** bramó con desprecio.

**"¿No la has visto?"** preguntó Eduard.

James negó con la cabeza **"No desde hace meses"**

El ministro miro a Seth quien parecía muy interesado en James.

**"Creo que tendremos que registrar la casa"** se lamentó Eduard al ver a Seth **"Charles"**

**"Como deseen"** dijo el hombre indiferente guiándolos hacia la estancia.

El secretario y Seth subieron por la escaleras **"La casa es muy grande"** comentó el secretario.

El ministro miro a Charles un poco indeciso **"James, Sirius hagan el favor de acompañar a los señores"** dijo Charles.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente **"James"** volvió a llamarle su padre.

**"Seguro ¿Por qué no?"** dijo James sonriendo.

Ambos chicos subieron por delante de los dos hombres, ante la incomoda silenciosa mirada de Seth. En cuanto subieron al primer piso el secretario se dispuso a revisar el primer piso.

**"Aquí solo tenemos salones de descanso y almacén de viejas chácharas de la familia"** anunció James señalando el pasillo.

El secretario abrió la primera puerta sin pedir permiso. James iba a decir algo cuando escucho el bastón del señor Evans subir al segundo piso. Sirius cuidaba que el secretario no tocara nada del lugar, así que a James no le quedo más remedio que subir.

**"Creí que quería ver el primer piso"** dijo James cortándole el paso a Seth **"Debió avisarme que quería ver este piso. Aquí están los cuartos de los invitados, son diez en total"** Seth le miro fijamente. El chico sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Sus profundos ojos negros parecían leerle los pensamiento y mas haya de estos. Legeremancia se dijo al instante **"Este es el primer cuarto"** declaró abriendo la primer puerta.

Seth siguió su paso ignorando al joven, parecía que el hombre sabía a donde ir. James miro al padre de Lily avanzar hasta su destino. A pesar de estar de espaldas, podía notar en él esa presencia tan poderosa, que todo a su alrededor parecía temblar. Ahora sabía el joven de quien había sacado Lily ese porte tan impresionante y aire cruel. Respiro profundamente antes de ir con él, sintiendo que el aire era demasiado frió y viciado ¿Por qué diablos se ponía tan nervioso? Ya antes había actuado con espectacularidad para engañar¿Por qué dudar ahora? Seria que era el padre de Lily y por todas las cosas que le contaba, sentía miedo de él. O era porque en realidad Seth Evans con el simple hecho de mirarlo inspiraba terror.

Sea como fuere fue hasta él y le siguió en silencio. Sin evitar mirarle constantemente de reojo, preguntándose insistentemente ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza en ese instante?

Seth Evans se detuvo al final del pasillo giro hacia la derecha y con su bastón empujo la puerta entre abierta del cuarto. James se quedo helado ante la acción. Sin pedirle permiso a James entro al cuarto. La cama estaba impecablemente tendida lucia no haber sido ocupada en años. El polvo en las mesas y artefactos aun los cubría dándoles un toque fantasmal. Lo único que daba señales de vida reciente era un pequeño montoncito de cenizas, que pasaba casi desapercibido.

James le esperaba cerca de la puerta anclado ahí; como si de pronto le hubieran salido raíces. Seth recorrió el cuarto palmo a palmo. Deteniéndose varios minutos antes las figuritas de bailarinas de vestiduras azules, paso su rostro por las flores recién cortadas y coloco su mano sobre la puerta del baño; como si quisiera tocar la candidez de un agua humeante. Finalmente recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la colcha de la cama, levanto la cabeza y miro a James fríamente.

Aquello le obligo a parase de la forma mas rígida posible **"Ahh…ah"** murmuro James **"¿A saciado su curiosidad?"** preguntó el joven **"Aquí no ha estado nadie"**

La mirada de Seth se acentuó sobre de él pesadamente. Como si el joven le hubiera ofendido severamente. Salio del cuarto de la misma forma en la que entro. James cerró la puerta tras si. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho por alcanzar a Seth, pues a su lento y apaciguado ritmo no avanzaba mucho.

Ambos hombres avanzaron en silencio hasta el fin del pasillo, James iba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no noto la mirada inquisitiva de Seth y sus profundas aspiraciones de aire. Solo hasta que llegaron a las escaleras, James noto aquellas cosas.

**"Tengo la impresión de que le causo molestia o expectación"** habló James sintiendo las piernas hechas de plomo repentinamente y es que enfrentarse a Seth Evans le era…endemoniadamente difícil.

Seth alzo lenta y sutilmente su ceja izquierda formando un perfecto triangulo.

**"No para de observarme. Incluso pienso que planeo subir hasta aquí para observarme de mejor forma"** se atrevió a especular James.

La comisura de sus labios de lado derecho se curveo tenuemente, parpadeo tan fugazmente que aquel movimiento pareció antinatural en él. Subió hasta el tercer piso ignorando al joven, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

James se quedo en su lugar. No sabia que pensar de aquel hombre, tanto como le daba escalofríos como le originaba repulsión. Como era posible que un ser que con tan inmaculada imagen, fuera capaz de concebir tantas atrocidades. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo parecidos que eran él y Lilian, ambos eran tan cruelmente hermosos.

**"James ¿Dónde esta el señor Evans?"** preguntó Charles.

El joven despertó de su ensueño y corrió escaleras arriba creía que en cuanto subiera encontraría a Seth apenas al inicio del pasillo sin embargo no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Miro a su alrededor; era el tercer piso, en donde se ubicaba el cuarto de Sirius y de Remus cuando este iba. Recorrió el piso velozmente pero la figura de Seth no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Se tranquilizo e intento escuchar su bastón sin embargo, este ¡ya no se escuchaba! Subió al cuarto piso de la casa en donde se encontraba su cuarto y de otro lado el cuarto de sus padres. El pasillo era ligeramente oscuro excepto por la única puerta que se encontraba abierta. James entro a su propio cuarto sintiéndose un completo extraño. Busco al señor Evans encontrándolo observando su colección de snicth doradas. Sus labios se torcieron como si le desagradara el objeto, aunque ¿Qué no le resultaba desagradable a Seth Evans?

En un santiamén Seth se encontró en el balcón del cuarto de James observando el pueblo del valle de Godric. Aquel hombre era una completa caja de sorpresas ¿Qué quería ver en aquel lugar?

Seth miraba con aire de superioridad el lugar con el bastón al frente justo en medio de sus pies. Sus manos recargaban cierto peso en el.

El valle de Godric era un pueblo pequeño, sin embargo era un lugar dedicado al descanso de los ricos. En su gran mayoría eran familias adineradas de poca o nula tradición de esas familias que repentinamente adquieran mucho dinero, y su economía suele ser generalmente inestable. La única familia de valle de Godric con estabilidad era la familia Potter quien con su impresionante mansión de kilómetros y kilómetros coronaba el pueblo hasta el final de este en su punta norte.

Si en definitiva Seth parecía estar en el balcón de su grande y hermoso castillo, observando como todo un rey la miseria y prosperidad de su pueblo.

****

&/&/&

**"¿Y bien como te fue con papi suegro?"** preguntó Sirius.

Aquella conexión se le hizo a James de muy mal gusto **"No es mi suegro"** gruñó.

**"Es el padre de Lily por tanto eso lo convierte en tu suegro"** declaró el chico.

**"Es un tipo raro"** comentó el joven **"Creo que sabe que Lily estuvo aquí"**

**"¿Crees?"** pregunto Remus.

**"Oye…mira subió al segundo piso y se dirigió justo al cuarto en donde Lily paso la noche"** aclaró el chico **"Así, paso olímpicamente de las demás ¿Cómo le llamas tu a eso? Además desde que me vio no me quito la mirada de encima"**

**"La hermana de Lily pudo haberle comentado algo"** dijo Remus indiferente.

**"No me agrada ese hombre. Es escalofriante"** murmuró James.

**"Todos los Evans son escalofriantes"** afirmo Sirius **"Orión pasaba de ellos, decía que era gente silenciosamente terrible"**

**"No son escalofriantes todos"** protestó James **"Lily es muy agradable"**

Remus y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco, claramente el chico estaba locamente enamorado.

**"¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?"** preguntó Remus.

**"Iré con Lily"** respondió James tranquilamente.

**"Hay fiesta en casa de los Windslow. Nos han invitado"** dijo Sirius ** "Tenemos que asistir James, varios de Slytherin irán"**

**"Pero quiero estar con Lily"** exclamó James.

**"Se vera sospechosos que vayamos nosotros y tu no. Y no me pidas que me quede aquí encerrado cuando a unas cuadras habrá fiesta"** gruñó Sirius.

James suspiro pesadamente.

**"James voy con Albus"** anunció su padre.

**"Iré contigo"** dijo James **"Lo pensare Sirius"**

James salio de la habitación junto con su padre. Remus y Sirius se miraron fijamente, preguntándose a donde iría a parar todo esto.

James por su parte siguió a su padre a través del retrato de Phineas Nigelus. Quien era su abuelo materno y en general era un Black. Pero como su madre sentía cariño por él, por lo cual tenia un retrato de él. Aunque básicamente servia como conexión entre los Potter y Albus Dumbledore o…Minerva McGonagall quien constantemente hablaba con los señores Potter por el comportamiento de James y Sirius.

**"Hola James"** le saludo afectivamente Albus Dumbledore cuando llegaron a la oficina del director.

**"¿Qué hay Alby?"** le saludó irreverentemente el joven **"¿Qué tal las vacaciones?"**

**"Mas o menos"** respondió el venerable anciano **"¿Y ahora que es ese asunto tan importante Charles?"**

**"¿Has traído a un experto en leyes de suma confianza?"** preguntó Charles.

Dumbledore asintió **"Pero no le haré pasar hasta saber bien de que se trata"**

**"Sensata decisión"** declaró el hombre observando como Albus se sentaba en su silla.

**"¿Sorbete de limón?"** preguntó Albus, Charles negó sin embargo James acepto. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas golosinas.

**"Es un poco difícil"** dijo Charles quitándose el sombrero azul y jugando con la punta de este.

**"¿Ha leído sobre el desastre de boda de los Kuvakrozen?"** preguntó James.

Albus asintió **"Cualquier chica huiría de un hombre tan despiadado como lo es Druon. Me gustaría saber sobre la pobre de Lily. Es una muchachita muy marginada"**

James sonrió, como siempre Albus veía las cosas como debían ser **"Ella esta bien"** afirmó James.

Albus le miro fijamente y después poso su mirada sobre Charles.

**"Será mejor que él le explique"**

**"Lily huyo de la boda¡Porque me ama!"** exclamó el joven victorioso ** "Así que fue a nuestra casa a buscar asilo…bueno en realidad solo a avisarme que no se había casado…"** comenzó su relato James. Albus escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras del chico quien expresaba felicidad en cada uno de sus movimientos. El director sonrió amargamente, su estrella revoltosa numero uno había caído en las redes del amor, con la persona mas…no errada pero si difícil.

**"¿Y que dice Lilian?"** preguntó Albus al termino de la historia de James.

**"No sabe que hacer"** declaró James.

El anciano asintió **"Supongo que buscan la manera de emanciparla"**

**"Bueno, no se Albus, pero la chica no quiere casarse. No ha expresado inconformidad en cuanto a su familia"** declaró Charles **"Sin embargo ya sabes como son esas familias"**

**"¡Pero no puede permitir que vuelva con ellos"** exclamó James alarmado ** "Seth Evans es un hombre despiadado ¡Tortura a Lily!"**

Albus miro a James fijamente **"Esa es una acusación muy fuerte James"**

**"¡Pero es verdad!"** insistió el joven **"Eh visto las marcas, tiene toda la espalda. Esta marcada con terrible cicatrices¡La azota Albus! En pleno siglo XIX, y ella ha dicho que le disloco los dedos de la mano cuando tenia cuatro años ¡cuatro años!"** chilló James furioso.

**"¿Lo ha declaro Lily?"** cuestiono Albus, James asintió firmemente.

**"Y también la marco con hierro candente en los brazos, y tiene cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos"** insistió James **"Lily me ha contado muchas de las torturas que ha recibido. Lo hace…como si fuera natural"**

**"¿Estas seguro de ello?"** preguntó Albus nuevamente. James frunció el ceño ¿acaso no lo estaba escuchando? **"¿Lo has visto con tus propios ojos dices?"**

James asintió nuevamente. Repentinamente cayó en la cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo **"Bueno…así como…todo su cuerpo, no se"** trato de componer el chico con convicción **"Pero si en la gran mayoría"**

Albus miro al chico, para minutos después mirar a Charles. James sabia que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le preocupaba.

**"Es delicada su situación. Como saben ella es menor de edad, hija de una de las familias mas influyentes de Gran Bretaña, además a huido de casa. Aunque…eso puede ponerla en ventaja, hoy en día nadie puede ser obligado a casarse. Sin embargo si llevan esto a juicio me temo que Lily perderá"** declaró Albus firmemente.

James le miro esperando que dijera alguna buena solución.

"Jack es experto en esto de las leyes de aspecto civil. Le comentaremos la situación y será él quien decida que hacer de la forma mas correcta"

James miro al hombre de madura edad con mucha desconfianza. Él prefería que Albus arreglara todo, sin embargo conforme el tiempo pasaba el hombre demostró su conocimiento en esa área. La emancipación no era un asunto nada fácil. Aunque los maltratos hechos de la propia mano de Seth ayudaban en gran medida. Al menos eso fue lo que James entendió de aquella maraña de palabras confusas.

**"La emancipación de una familia como ellos, resulta muy difícil"** comentó Jack fríamente **"Tendrán sus mañas para hacerla volver. El juicio resultaría burdo, además estarán mas preocupados por su reputación, que si ganan o pierden el juicio. Lo cual puede ser una ventaja y así ceder a las peticiones de la joven"** sorbió un poco de su café caliente **"Sin embargo el enfrentar a un Evans es difícil un miembro que quiera separarse alegando tortura levantara una oleada de chismosos especulando sobre viejas riñas"** James noto como su padre y Albus tensaban los labios como si aquel tema resultara desagradable ** "Comenzaran de nuevo a levantarse las expectativas sobre los asesinatos cometidos por su familia"**

James frunció el ceño ¿asesinatos? **"Dejando de lado eso. Lo más conveniente será que la joven escriba y declare las torturas. Así podré redactar una petición de emancipación alegando maltrato. Aunque no es algo seguro que funcione"**

**"¿No hay otro método?"** preguntó Albus.

Jack alzo la taza de café y sonrió **"Claro, pero no creo que ella lo desee"**

****

&/&/&

Avanzaba por las calles del valle de Godric entre risas y burlas.

**"Que bueno que decidiste quedarte"** dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente

James jugó con sus manos nerviosamente **"Este…bueno, creo que después de la platica en el despacho de Dumbledore necesito un poco de relajación ¿no?"**

**"Claro"** asintió Remus **"¡Esta noche nos divertiremos!"**

James sonrió a medias, y antes de que sus amigos le preguntaran alguna otra cosa entraron a la gran casa de color beige, en donde los jóvenes bailaban y platicaban alegremente totalmente despreocupados.

**"¡Chicos!"** chillaron dos jóvenes.

**"¡Alysha, Vanesa!"** exclamo Sirius **"Que alegría verlas"**

Ambas jóvenes corrieron hacia los chicos saludándoles efusivamente.

**"Que bueno que estés aquí James"** dijo Alysha saludándole con un beso muy cerca de los labios

El joven retrocedió inmediatamente ante aquella acción **"Hola"** respondió secamente.

**"Qué apagado"** se quejo Vanesa **"Arriba esos ánimos, todo esta saliendo a la perfección"** le guiñó un ojo al joven.

James sonrió **"Mas o menos Nessa, pero no es momento de discutir eso. A la fiesta"**

**"¡Chicos!"** le llamó otra voz.

**"Peter"** dijo Sirius.

James sonrió tenuemente al ver nuevamente unido al grupo, la gente les saludaba afectuosamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, las chicas se le insinuaba descaradamente como en el antaño. Sirius volvía a la caza de chicas y chicos por igual.

**"¿Bailamos?"** preguntó Alysha. James frunció el ceño ante la bizarra acción de la chica.

**"Se supone que eso debía de decirlo yo"** murmuró James.

Alysha sonrió **"Te estabas tardando"** James soltó una pequeña risa tomando las manos de la chica y llevándola al centro de la pista.

Se sintió un poco torpe al haber olvidado como se tenía que hacer eso. Habían pasado tantas cosas que, bailar se le había olvidado. Sin embargo el ritmo y el vértigo de las canciones no tardaron en recordarle a sus huesos y músculos como se bailaba el tecno pop y la música moderna; que en general mas que bailar solamente se tenia que sentir las emociones que esta transmitía y si no hay emociones entonces solo la locura y desenfreno del ritmo.

Pronto Peter se les unió teniendo como compañera a una bonita castaña. Sirius no tardo en comenzar a hacer bulla a su alrededor junto con un par de gemelas bastante liberales que solían meterse de vez en cuando entre Alysha y James. Aunque eso no parecía incomodar a la pareja.

Severus Snape y Rabastan Lestrange acabaron bañados a causa de un hechizo que Vanesa había conjurado. Remus rió divertido mientras ambos tomados de la mano corrían hacia los demás.

Sí, el mundo tenia pinta de volver a colocar las cosas en su lugar, entre los ritmos de la música, el baile, las risas y las bromas. Un viento soplo recordándole a James el añejo y hogareño olor de Hogwarts. Era un olor tan familiar para él que cada vez que llegaba a sus narices lograba arrancarle una sonrisa. Giro su vista hacia el cielo nocturno observando a la casi luna menguante que anunciaba el fin de un ciclo. Repentinamente se detuvo y miro a cada uno de sus amigos fijamente.

Sirius; su hermano del alma que siempre le acompañaba en cada una de sus trastadas. Remus; que siempre estaba ahí para escucharle. Peter; quien…siempre estaba ahí para recordarle los dulces toques de la inocencia. Vanesa; con sus extrañas y extravagantes cosas antiguas. Alysha; aahh su querida y amada Alysha quien le había enseñado a querer, a desear, a soñar. Para todos ellos sonrió, besó la mano de Alysha y salió de aquel lugar diciendo que tenia calor y quería aire fresco.

Salió sintiendo la mirada de cada uno de ellos en su nuca. Volteo ligeramente, rió divertido haciendo un gesto con su mano. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, suspiró pesadamente y dio media vuelta diciendo…adiós.

Sirius, Remus y Peter corrieron tras él.

**"Espera James¿A dónde vas?"** preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

James quiso decirle _"A un lugar a donde no podrás alcanzarme",_ sin embargo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo **"A casa Sirius"**

**"Te acompaño"** dijo Sirius secundando por Peter.

James negó con la cabeza suavemente **"Ustedes sigan disfrutando. Creo que sencillamente ya estoy cansado para esto, ahora quiero descansar"**

Remus miro a James sumamente preocupado ¿Qué estaba diciendo James? Si el siempre fue el alma de las fiestas¡Claro que ese era su lugar! El licántropo movió sus labios sin embargo James le detuvo.

**"Solo quiero saber que siempre estarán conmigo. Que pase lo que pase siempre seremos los merodeadores, que nada nos cambiara"** dijo James.

Sirius miró a su hermano sumamente preocupado ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

**"Claro James, siempre estaremos contigo"** contestó Remus. Sirius sin saber porque asintió posando una mano sobre el hombro de James, Remus imito el gesto al igual que Peter.

Entonces el joven sonrió **"Vuelvan a la fiesta"** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de seguir su camino. Por algún motivo se sintieron como partidos a la mitad, como si algo los hubiera cambiado. En realidad no creían que James les dejaría, sencillamente volvería siendo…diferente.

Poso su mano sobre la manija de su casa. Era una decisión difícil sin embargo lo único que le costaba era dejar de ser el mozuelo alocado que siempre fue, el espíritu y alma libre. Algo en el interior le decía que sencillamente ya no podría ser el inmaduro juguetón.

Miró a sus padres compartir un pedazo de tarta de manzana entre risas. Sonrió ligeramente. Así de puntitas y en silencio fue hasta el primer piso. Entró en la vieja bodega de los Potter, rebusco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Frente a la primera chimenea que encontró pronuncio las palabras y el fuego verde crispo intensamente ardiendo con ferocidad.

**"¿James?"** le buscaron sus padres, sin embargo cuando llegaron a la chimenea que había elegido el joven, las llamas se desvanecían en el aire; su hijo se había ido.

El lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, le llamó insistentemente sin encontrar respuesta. El pánico y el miedo le invadieron por completo, removió los muebles ferozmente buscándola¿Acaso le habían encontrado? . ¿Habrían podido llegar ahí?

**"¡Lily!"** gritó James abriendo la ventana.

**"Tienes que hacer tanto ruido"** se quejó la joven.

El joven miro hacia enfrente y hacia abajo ¡No había nadie!

**"Arriba"** le dijo. James alzo la cabeza para recibir un beso frió en la frente, la pelirroja le miro con sus duras y frías esmeraldas **"Tardaste mucho"** le reprochó.

En cuanto James logro subir hasta el techo se acomodo entre los brazos de la joven **"Tuve que hacer muchas cosas, Lily"**

**"Ah si"** exclamó la joven fríamente.

"Y despedirme"

Lily frunció el ceño **"¿Despedirte? . ¿Pues a donde vas?"**

James sonrió **"A la luna"** Lily soltó una sonrisa burlona **"Contigo"**

**"Cursi, cursi, cursi, me empalagas de lo dulce que eres"** soltó Lily rudamente **"Hueles a cerveza y perfume de mujer"** bramó la chica lanzándole una cachetada.

James rodó algunas tejas abajo **"No es lo que piensas"** Lily se cruzó de brazos molesta **"Había una fiesta cerca de la casa, los Windslow nos invitaron, y fui con los chicos, Alysha y Vanesa"**

**"¡Y yo aquí esperándote!"** se indignó Lilian.

**"Te dije que iba a despedirme y así lo hice. Quizás…estuve un rato bailando, pero…no, no…no te vayas, escúchame, tenia que despedirme porque…porque"** murmuró el joven **"Fuimos con Dumbledore y tiene un amigo especialista en derecho civil. Tu situación es muy difícil"**

Lily miro al joven fijamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**"Yo, no piense que es únicamente por la situación si no…bueno no lo había pensado antes, era muy precipitado y…y, es difícil decir esto"** comentó James nerviosamente **"Hay una forma para deslindarte de tu familia, pero lo que te voy a decir no es por eso, su mayor peso no es por eso"** aclaro el joven insistentemente

Lily se acerco a James quien comenzaba a decir cosas cada vez más incoherentes, le tomo las manos para tranquilizarlo.

**"Puedes decirme lo que quieras"** James sonrió tomando la mano de la joven, le enredo un listo rojo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Lily parpadeo desconcertada mientras el chico se amarraba el mismo listón en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Con la luna etérea sobre sus cabezas ambos se pusieron de pie y frente a frente.** "Eh tomado una decisión y espero que tu la compartas conmigo"** sentenció James en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente y el frió se adentraba bajo la ropa.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

Lo se…soy mala…pero…que si no esto se vuelve el mega capitulo! De por si dura mas que cualquier otro que haya hecho de feeling¡Quiero saber sus comentarios! . ¿Ya me perdonaron por lo del capitulo anterior:P ¿Puedo seguir viva? espero que si bueno…nos vemos bye, bye.

**Reviews: Ginebra, Kaori Potter, Gerulita Evans, kokoro-metztli, HeiDi-Lu, Xaica, MaryGin, Ranabanana:** os respondí por vía reply. Si no les llega mi respuesta avísenme.

**Joice:** Que tierna. Me encanta cuando la gente dice eso. XDDDD la verdad es que me anima mucho, porque quiere decir que he conseguido lo que deseo, en este caso: Hacer que la gente piense lo que yo quiero. XDDDD ¿Ya me perdonas o aun me quieres linchar? XDDDD.

**Su-chan:** ¡.¡Primero tendrás que atrápame!.! Y….se correr bastante bien XDDDD Bueno, creo que la cosa debía darse así. Es decir, no debía ser James quien diera el giro, si no Lily. En fin espero que te guste este capi :P. Nos vemos ¿Qué tal estuve esta vez?

**Tomoe:** ¿Cruel yo? Ay como crees si soy todo un dulce caramelo. ¿Acaso lo dudas? (Lo acepto, me pase de sarcástica esta vez) Nah….y ya vez como resultaron las cosas ahora. Y deje el capitulo ahí, porque me encanto la idea de mantenerlos en suspenso durante un buen rato. Por mi hacia las maletas al polo y me quedaba una buena temporada. Si, si dejándolos a todos en vilo, pero ya me pareció suficiente tiempo. U.u no soy tan mala después de todo. ¡Ve lo por el lado amable! Imprimí mucha emoción. Y espera el final nena. Ô.Ô

**Prongs:** ¡Wenas nene! Mmm, bueno si hay hombres por aquí. Mi editor es un hombre. Y me he topado con dos escritores. Pero francamente es raro y por lo general la mayor parte son mujeres. Eso no lo puedes negar. Oh…el secreto de los Evans ¡uf! Creo que no soy feliz si no dejan un review preguntando por eso. Bueno…te diré que no estas tan frió. Y no¡uf! Ser como Vanesa. No, en definitiva no soy de esas, que ve cosa y te dice la historia (Me falta muchísimo para llegar a ser como ella y…tampoco lo deseo tanto) Conozco algunas cosas pero hasta ahí, lo que sucede es que soy muy aficionada a los siglos pasados y me conozco rarezas que a nadie le interesa mucho aprender, pero es todo.

**Hermy:** Emp…soy sadista, si un poco. Bueno me gusta que los lectores intenten lincharme. Es muy divertido. Porque quiere decir que se involucran con la historia, siente y padecen. Quiere decir no estoy tan mal en esto de escribir XDDDD. Y oh vamos muchacha, si me matas ante de terminar la historia ¿Quién te contara el final? ;) espero que se te hallan bajando los instintos asesinos. Pero…jajaja, no los enfríes después todo ¿Quién sabe que tiene preparado esta autora?

**SakuraPinkPrincess:** Mmm yo no creo que James se ordinario. Lo que sucede es que Lily es demasiado….mmm rara. XDDDD a mi me agrada este James. No se tu tiene mas personalidad y forma que el James de WWW. Sabe que es lo que quiere, sabe lo que siente y no se niega a sentirlo. Es un ser mas…¿humano? Si, creo que podría llamarle así. Me gusta muchísimo este James. Además ¿Qué mejor pareja para Lily que alguien que es puro sentimiento? XDDDD.

**lust-and-wrath:** Bueno….creo que u.u ya no podré ver tus instintos homicidas…de momento (Muaaaahhh) Y pues Harry es otra historia, así que de momento no os molestéis por saberlo. Así que afila las cuchillas mujer, nunca se sabe cual es la próxima trastada que se me ocurra hacer XDDDD. Nada bueno para ustedes. Eso es seguro ;)

**Evi:** ¡Mujer¿Feliz? Digo…ya te deje paso libre con Druon. Aunque estara un poco molesto por cierto…solo "un poco" Nah esta bien, esta como alma que se la lleva el diablo, pero…¡Se jode! Porque yo quiero a James 0. En fin…Defenderé a James hasta la muerte. Creo que…si fue débil, en ese momento ¿te imaginas que se hubieran cruzado? Además cambio el concepto de que James siempre hace locura y media por Lily. Esta vez fue más sensato. Después de todo como dije Vanesa en se momento ¿Qué tenia que ofrecerle a Lily? . ¿Sexo y cariño? No es suficiente. Y bueno no es secreto yo también adoro a Seth me encanta, además es muy fácil de escribir XDDDD. Uf Petunia, es un personaje que me gusta…tan boba y mala a la vez. Apofiner…también me gusta, XDDD es divertida. Y aquí vuelvo, haber…¿estoy perdonada por casar a Druon? Que raro…todos reclaman por Lily, eres la única que apela por Druon.

**Nikar:** Wenas. Bueno…las historias no se van. Aunque te diré que el día de hoy casi me arranco los pelos porque estaba caído. No había servidor y no podías entrar a la pagina siquiera, en fin. Nah, las serpientes en un principio iba a dar lucha, pero…u.u me di cuenta que todo llegará a oídos de Seth y el no tenia nada que ver en esto. Y bueno…creo que, es lo que se siente cuando alguien te deja. Vacío y lo demás, te vale, así de simple. Ni armas tanto escándalo porque…no te importa si "esa" persona no te pone atención. Yo opino que Sirius se comporta como debería, esta celoso. Siempre despotrica uno las peores infamias contra la persona que te esta "robando" un ser amado. Eso es lo que yo veo en Sirius. Celos.

Y buen si, Lily se caso…teóricamente. XDDDD Fue muy divertido recibir amenazas, espero me perdonen y no intenten lincharme…de momento XDDDD. Solo debo enfriar los ánimos, pa'lo demás que viene XDDDD.

-

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

-

M.O.S.

-

¡Reviews!


	16. La Mansión de los Evans

Capitulo 16: La Mansión Evans

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Derramaron la sangre como el agua

en torno a Jerusalén y no había ningún sepulturero…

¿Hasta cuando, Señor, durara tu cólera?

¿Tus celos quemaran siempre como fuego?

(Salmo 79)

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

El lunes por la mañana que llegó estiro sus brazos y respiró profundamente, eran los últimos días que le quedaban en el colegio así que tenia que disfrutarlos al máximo. Entró en el gran comedor como el rey que era, las chicas sonrieron ampliamente. Al verle, muchas se le acercaron con un par de regalos que esta vez tuvo que rechazar.

"**¡James!"** exclamó Alysha sonriendo.

"**Hola Alysha"** le dijo James saludándola "**¿Qué tal el resto de las vacaciones?"**

"**Geniales"** respondió la muchacha "**¿Y tu?"** Alysha intentó abrazarle, pero James se lo impidió bajando su brazo. Cosa que alentó a muchas jóvenes.

"**Lo lamento Alysha pero…"** James se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no para pasársela por los cabellos si no para pensar.

"**¡Ey güera, no lo acapares!"** dijo Sirius tomando a James por lo hombros "**Vamos a desayunar"**

James asintió agradeciendo a Sirius sacarlo del apuro "**Te costara mucho mas explicarles a todas las demás"**

"**Lo se"** dijo James sonriendo tontamente "**Hola Vanesa"**

"**Podrías decirle al grupillo que soy tu amiga ¡Y no tu novia!"** gruñó la joven señalando a un grupo de jóvenes muy hermosas.

"**Bueno…es la novia de Remus"** declaró James sonriendo.

"**James"** dijo una joven de rizos negros.

El joven la saludo con la mano y esquivo el beso en la mejilla "**Gusto en conocerte, ahora chicas…¿Cómo decirles esto?"**

Sirius rió divertido, la ausencia y depresión del chico parecía haber aumentado su popularidad por las nubes. Aquello no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo; por el contrario le daba gracia.

Sirius se sentó enfrente de Vanesa, quien esperaba a Remus.

"**Podrías ayudarme Canuto"** le pidió James.

"**¿Qué sucede James?"** preguntó Alysha quien se sumaba al grupo de chicas.

"**Yo…yo"** murmuró el joven.

"**¡Buenos días!"** saludó Peter seguido de Remus.

"**Andando James deja de cotillar, ya no te va eso"** le regañó Remus "**Tienes que ir con McGonagall para arreglar tu situación en veinte minutos, andando"**

"**Oh lo había olvidado"** chilló James.

Remus lanzó un bufido antes de saludar con un beso a Vanesa.

"**Basta de mimos, tuve suficientes en las vacaciones"** gruñó Sirius mirando a James quien sonrió inocentemente.

"**Bueno…chicas yo…"** murmuró James nuevamente intentando encontrar la manera mas adecuada para decir aquello.

"**Señor Potter"** bramó Minerva McGonagall severamente. James miró a su profesora sorprendido "**Vengo para avisarle que le espero en mi oficina en cuarenta y cinco minutos"** James asintió¿Por qué le miraba Minerva de aquella manera? No estaba haciendo nada malo "**Y espero que comience a hacer cosas propias de su estado, Señor"** le recalcó la mujer firmemente.

En cuanto Minerva se fue a la mesa todo el mundo comenzó a cuchichear¿De que cosas hablaban todo el mundo? Porque esa insistencia de Minerva en la palabra "Señor"

Albus golpeó su copa con la cuchara para que el Gran Salón quedara en silencio. Las chicas que se había reunido en torno a James se dispersaron. Alysha se sentó solo unos lugares más allá de los chicos. James suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a lado de Sirius

"**Tengo que hacerle unos anuncios: para los de séptimo; los anuncios de trabajo comenzaran a llegarles a partir del miércoles, recuerden que todo eso depende de las calificaciones que saquen en sus últimos exámenes. Los de quinto; dejen de comprar artefactos que pueden dañar su salud, estudiar es la única posibilidad que tienen. Desde ahora contaremos con mayor seguridad debido a las revueltas que ha armado cierto mago que ustedes han escuchado últimamente, así que espero las respeten y ¡A comenzar el día!"** dijo Albus.

Los alumnos continuaron su desayuno comentando los chismes de las ultimas semanas, entre los que encontraban: las fiestas, los merodeadores, la ultima tendencia de la moda, los exámenes, pero sobre todo el caso que había causado tanta polémica; la desaparición de Lilian Evans. Muchos especulaban cosas tan fantasiosas como que había sido secuestrada por duendes, o que la familia de tal o cual mago por fin había podido cobrara venganza, inclusive algunas veces miraban de reojo a Petunia quien lucia un estridente moño rosa.

James pidió los bollos de chocolate, la leche y el diario "El Profeta" cuando un repentino silencio sacudió el gran comedor. Todo el mundo miraba la puerta del comedor. James alzó la vista y casi se ahoga con el bollo…de la risa.

Lily entraba al lugar con sus sombrías vestiduras negras. Le encantaba verla ataviada con ajustados corsés, faldas largas con millones de detalles y adornos antiguos. La única diferencia radicaba en el maquillaje, pues ya no era tan negro, aunque seguía siendo del mismo color, esta vez se encontraba ligeramente mas fino y discreto. Llevaba entre sus manos un cesto cubierto con una manta de color blanca. Lucía como una antigua mujer casadera.

Todos los ocupantes de la mesa de Slytherin abrieron los ojos enormemente. Petunia tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse de su lugar. Después de todo lo hecho tenia la desfachatez de aparecer como si nada, caminando tranquilamente hasta la mesa del director.

"**Dorea le manda esto profesor"** dijo Lily secamente "**Que lo disfrute"**

Albus le agradeció cordialmente.

La joven dio media vuelta y avanzó por el mismo pasillo, en el mismo silencio y bajo la mirada de la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

"**¡Señora Potter!"** le llamó Minerva McGonagall

Si la torre de astronomía se hubiera desplomado sobre el gran comedor hubiera tenido menos impacto que aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore había conseguido aquel silencio sepultural.

James sintió sus mejillas enrojecer violentamente mientras intentaba esconderse bajo los bollos de chocolate.

"**Si profesora"** contestó la joven girando para ver a la mujer.

"**Le recuerdo que ahora debe cumplir las mismas normas que su esposo; por tanto sus vestidos de ese estilo ya no le están permitidos"** declaró la mujer. Lily frunció los labios y asintió.

"**¿Señora Potter?"** preguntó el profesor Slughorn "**Pero ella es la señorita Evans"** protesto el hombre junto con Hogwarts entero.

Minerva miró a su compañero severamente "**Desde hace unos días es la Señora Potter y por tanto le llamo como tal"** por muy bajo que la profesora quisiera hablar sus palabras se extendieron por todo el gran recinto.

Lily cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su nerviosismo¿Por qué diantres tenían que mirarla todos?

"**Hombre vaya"** dijo Slughorn jocosamente "**Pues…¡Felicidades señorita Evans! Perdón Señora Potter"**

Cuando el profesor Slughorn le sacudió la mano afectuosamente la joven sintió que todo el cuerpo se le movía.

"**El joven…Señor Potter"** se corrigió a si mismo el profesor "**Es un buen…hombre**, **¡Venga Señor Potter!"**

James no se ahogó en el plato de avena porque de plano no pudo, a Remus le costo horrores que su amigo dejara la cuchara y fuera hacia Horace Slughorn. Se sentía sumamente estúpido además de lleno de pánico, no era que le avergonzara el hecho de haberse casado, si no que…era mas bien el no se que curioso, de todos los del gran comedor. ¿Por qué no podían volver a sus desayunos? Cuando llegó a lado de Lily le abrazo intentando contener sus propias dudas. El profesor Slughorn le felicitó estridentemente, seguido por Hagrid que abrazó a los jóvenes casi hasta romperles los huesos, Madame Sporut, el profesor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, la profesora de Runas, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Albus y Minerva repitieron sus felicitaciones. Los profesores estallaron en aplausos cuando James le dio tímido beso a Lily en los labios.

Y no fue lo único que estalló si no también los cuchicheos que volvieron tan de pronto y tan fuertes que fueron capaces de opacar el gritó de terror que Petunia soltó antes de desmayarse repentinamente.

_**&/&/&**_

La gente no dejaba de mirarles y señalarse como si no se encontraría ahí. Las chicas lloraban desconsoladamente murmurando entre ellas "Señora, es la señora"

"**Bueno han causado gran impacto"** rió Sirius sentándose atrás de James junto con Peter.

"**No es mi culpa ser tan querido y popular"** bromeó James. Lily soltó un bufido de exasperación "**¿No se siente halagada por ello Señora Potter?"** Preguntó el joven recalcando el "Señora" con demasiada pompa.

"**¿Tendría que?"** gruñó la chica "**Es horrible¿Qué he hecho?"**

"**Desposar a uno de los chicos mas populares y rebeldes de todo Hogwarts"** respondió Sirius "**Es decir…ser la novia de un merodeador da mucho que decir, pero ¿la esposa? Puf"**

"**Es su juventud"** opinó Peter. James miró de mala gana a su amigo "**¿Qué? Solo tiene diecisiete años, son aun muy jóvenes"**

"**O quizás es el hecho de lo antagónico de sus personalidades"** opinó Remus sentándose enfrente de James.

"**La diferencia entre las casas"** murmuró Vanesa "**Vamos…James es el típico orgullo Gryffindor y tú eres…la frívola Slytherin, deberían odiarse a muerte"**

"**Un día puedo ponerle cianuro a su café"** comentó Lily sonriendo. Vanesa rió divertida "**Pero creo que seria mas intolerante al arsénico"**

"**¿Arsénico?"** murmuró James "**Es veneno¡Eso podría matarme!"** chilló el joven.

"**¡Ese es el punto!"** exclamó Vanesa.

James miró a su esposa parpadeando tiernamente. Lily sonrió ampliamente provocando diversos escalofríos a todos los presentes.

"**¡No sonrías!"** pidió Sirius tapándose los ojos "**Te vas mas terrible aun"**

"**Joven, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Elric, y ambos señores Potter, guarden silencio estoy por comenzar mi clase"** bramó Minerva McGonagall.

James hizo un puchero ignorando a la profesora McGonagall. Al tiempo que Lily le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"**La fama, ya sabes"** murmuró la joven sonriendo.

El joven suspiro resignado, el humor de ella era tan…negro.

"**Como podemos recordar antes de salir de vacaciones practicábamos la conversión de muebles en animales"** comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall

Toc, toc, toc, la puerta resonó por todos los recovecos del salón de clases.

Minerva movió su varita y esta se abrió.

"**¿Qué desea señorita?"**

La mayoría de los jóvenes voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

"**Buenos días tenga usted"** le saludo con una reverencia. Lily se levantó de inmediato al escuchar esa voz "**Vengo a avisarle a los señores Potter que mis amos los señores Evans, se encuentran en el castillo y desean hablar con ellos"** era Apofiner.

"**Dile a la señora Evans que se largue"** gruñó Lily firmemente "**¿Dónde esta Génesis?"**

"**Para usted es una orden señora"** respondió Apofiner lentamente "**Génesis le espera para que le de nuevas instrucciones"**

"**¡Génesis!"** gritó Lily fuertemente "**Aparece, es una orden"**

Sirius rió suavemente antes de intentar explicarle a Lily que en Hogwarts uno no podía aparecer y desaparecer así de sencillo. Sin embargo ante la incredulidad de la mayoría con un suave bamboleo del viento una joven de cabellos grises y piel mortalmente blanca, apareció.

Sin abrir sus ojos camino hasta Lily y James.

"**Lamento el retraso, mi ama"** pronunció la joven haciéndole una caravana "**Desde el día de hoy estoy a vuestras ordenes, amo"** exclamó Génesis haciéndole una gran reverencia a James quien se sintió ligeramente incomodo ante la opulencia.

"**El señor Evans requiere de su presencia ama, dice que es un orden inmediata"** pronuncio firmemente Génesis.

El rostro de la joven se tensó gravemente ante aquella noticia.

"**Están en clase, irán terminando"** pronunció Minerva.

Apofiner le hizo un gesto de desden "**Es el deseo de mi señor es que su hija vaya de inmediato, no hay prerrogativas. Albus Dumbledore ha dado permiso para que se cumplan los deseos de mi señor"**

Lilian avanzó hacia la puerta seguida de James quien iba escoltado por Génesis. Aun cuando la puerta del salón se cerró todos sus integrantes miraban hacia esta, como si desearan ver a través de ella.

James corrió hasta colocarse a lado de Lily. Los ojos cerrados de Génesis le ponían los pelos de punta¿Cómo podía ver sin necesidad de abrir los ojos? Lily le tomó delicadamente por el brazo.

"**No se te ocurra decir alguno de tus chistes"** le advirtió de inmediato la joven lo mas bajo posible.

"**¿Tu familia conoce el humor?"** contestó James en el mismo tono de voz.

"**Lárgate de aquí"** le gritó Lily a Apofiner.

"**Ya no es una Evans, no tengo porque seguir sus ordenes, además la única que puede darme ordenes directas es la señorita Petunia Evans"** dijo la sirvienta "**Y ya no cuenta con el respaldo de su padre"** añadió la joven maliciosamente.

"**¿Y cuando he contado con él?"** murmuró Lily furiosa.

"**¡Apofiner! Respeta a tus superiores, te han ordenado salir de aquí, así que vete"** soltó Génesis.

"**La Señora a ordenado dejarles hasta la puerta del director. Yo solo cumplo ordenes"** dijo Apofiner firmemente.

"**Algún día te he de poner en tu lugar, maldita gata"** gruñó Lily mirándole fijamente.

"**Usted, ha pasado a ser la señora Potter"** expusó la sirvienta con burlar "**Ya no será la heredera a el orgullo Evans"**

"**Y me alegro por eso, así puedo hacerte lo que se me hinche la gana"** le espetó la joven haciendo que la sirvienta saliera del pasillo inmediatamente "**Igualada sarnosa, sangre sucia"** soltó Lily.

James miró a su esposa, jamás la había visto insultar a una sirvienta de aquel modo "**Nunca confíes en Apofiner¿entendiste?"** le dijo Lily. El chico asintió sin saber porque le decía eso "**Génesis voto de silencio"** la joven asintió mientras se tapaba los oídos "**Escúchame bien James, deja que yo hable con ellos, responde únicamente a lo necesario, si Enio te provoca ignórala, es una arpía atacara hasta la muerte. No mires fijamente a Seth, de hecho…no lo mires. No se si vaya Petunia, pero si habla ignórala"**

El joven alzo una ceja, por lo que suponía la joven se estaba preparando para la guerra.

"**Mis padres pueden arreglarse con los tuyos"** soltó de pronto James.

Lily se detuvo en seco "**Eso solo seria demostrarles que me he casado con un niño"**

"**Lily, solo tengo diecisiete años"** murmuró el chico "**Y tu dieciséis, sin querer darle la razón a Peter, pero…somos aun muy jóvenes"**

"**¿Siempre corres a esconderte a las faldas de mama?"** preguntó mordazmente Lily.

"**Bueno…algunas veces funciona, por lo menos no permito que mis propios padres me lastimen"** gruñó el chico "**Hago lo que quiero"**

Lily se distancio ligeramente de James, y es que aquello era algo con lo que no podían discutir.

"**Espero que nunca tengas que entenderlo"** murmuró Lily.

James la abrazó fuertemente y le besó la cabeza "**Todo estará bien"**

"**Aun crees en los cuentos de hadas"**

&/&/&

Era tonto, era reverentemente tonto, pero con cada centímetro que la escalera de caracol ascendía, el miedo se acrecentaba dentro de si. Era como estar en la ante sala de muerte. Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente antes de atreverse siquiera a tocar la aldaba que era el preámbulo a la dirección. Lily alzó la mano para tomar la aldaba cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente.

James se sentía dentro de una película barata de terror muggle. No podía negar que, estaba aterrado y que le daba un pánico incontrolable acercarse a sus suegros. De no haber sido por Lily él se hubiera quedado anclado al suelo. La habitación estaba muchísimo mas oscura de lo normal, de hecho solo por una diminuta rendija se adentraban unos cuantos rayos de sol.

James no pudo evitar mirar con asombro a Enio Evans. Cuyo rostro él nunca había visto, tenia la cara ovalada, las mejillas rosas, labios finos como esculpidos con el mas delgado pincel, nariz pequeña, ojos grandes de color gris claro, sus negros cabellos rizados caían sobre su faz y hombros con elegante gracia. Y a pesar de estar dotada de exuberante belleza, aquel brillo lastimero de su mirada y la frialdad de su porte; daban la impresión de que era una mujer sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos. Portaba un vestido antiguo azul marino a los hombros con diminutos cristales, sus manos reposaban sobre sus piernas, cubiertos por delicados guantes blancos, que sostenían un abanico del mismo color que su vestido.

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento en las sillas dispuestas para ellos frente ambos señores. James se sentó en su lugar correspondiente mientras observaba a Seth. Su mirada aterrantemente negra parecía estar perdida en alguna parte del tiempo, su piel era de un blanco tan antinatural que daba miedo, los largos cabellos negros lacios se encontraban amarrados en una sencilla pero elegante coleta con un moño negro, sus labios eran ligeramente gruesos, carnosos de un suave rojo que en combinación con su incolora piel resaltaban inmensamente.

Sus prendas de color gris oscuro casi negro se ceñían a su descomunal y fornido cuerpo, una de sus manos reposaba sobre sus muslos mientras que la otra pendía de la silla. James frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al notar que las manos de Seth Evans lucían unas hermosas uñas largas de tres milímetros a partir de la unión con la carne, perfectamente redonditas, manicuradas y tan brillantes como los diamantes que adornaban dos de sus dedos.

Enio Evans le observaba intensamente en silencio. Lily colocó una sus manos en su pierna derecha. El silencio del lugar le estaba matando, parecía que en cualquier instante sus suegros se transformarían en caníbales salvajes y se lanzarían sobre los pobres chicos descuartizando sus cuerpos o quizás….quizás algo mucho peor.

"**Kruvakrozen a pedido tu cabeza"** se atrevió a hablar Enio rompiendo el silencio.

"**¿Por qué no me sorprende?"** dijo Lily fríamente "**¿Me entregaras madre?"**

"**Tu ya no eres mi hija"** respondió Enio rencorosamente.

"**Pero si puedo ser tu perro"** gruñó Lily sacando una mirada desdeñosa de Enio.

"**Te has burlado de los Kruvakrozen"** replicó Enio.

Lily alzó una ceja "**¿Te importa?"**

Enio lanzó un bramido al aire antes de despotricar el coraje acumulado hacia Lily. Sin embargo la chica no presto atención a las palabras de Enio. Fue cuando James comprendió que la pregunta no fue lanzada hacia Enio, si no a Seth.

"**Tienes que responder ante Druon y firmaste un contrato de matrimonio"** finalizó la mujer sin darse cuenta de que su hija miraba a su padre no a ella.

"**¿Ah si pruébalo?"** le encaró Lily "**Enio, cómprate un bosque y piérdete"**

Enio torció los labios "**Seth"**

El hombre seguía papando moscas porque no hizo ningún gesto. Mas bien, parecía muy entretenido mirando los objetos de Dumbledore.

"**Y encima tienes las desfachatez de casarte con un…Potter"**

James se recargó en su silla por completo, Enio era una molestia.

"**¿Te molesta?"**

"**¡Que si me molesta!"** chilló Enio moviendo sus brazos aristocráticos. Nuevamente no se había dado cuenta que la pregunta no era para ella "**Me has dejado en ridículo, a ¡Todos! . ¿Acaso no comprendes que…?"**

Lily seguía mirando a Seth quien observaba el berrinche que hacia su mujer en completo silencio e indiferencia. Cuando termino de hablar por segunda vez la mujer, Seth miro a su hija por unos segundos y desvió la mirada a James.

"**¿Acaso no piensas decirme algo?"** le reclamó Enio.

Lilian giro la vista hacia su madre "**Me tienes harta, ya cállate"**

Enio apretó las manos sobre el vestido se levanto dio un rodeo por el lugar, se plantó enfrente de Lily, alzó el abanico.

Seth siguió con sus ojos la trayectoria del objeto hasta verlo caer al suelo a unos centímetros de sus pies.

"**No permitiré que toque a mi esposa"** anunció James indiferente dejando a Enio helada.

"**Jovencito insolente"** bramó Enio furiosa "**Yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo de hacer con ella lo que se me de la gana ¡Es mi hija!"**

"**Hace un rato dijo que no"** contestó James secamente.

Enio abrió la boca para protestar, pero una mirada de Seth basto para hacerla callar. Se acomodo el vestido, dispuesta a sentarse. Sin embargo dos simples parpadeos de Seth le ordenaron (o eso le pareció a James) Enio lanzó un resoplido tremendo, Seth apenas movió el dedo índice para indicarle que saliera del lugar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, James volvió su atención a Seth. No parecía molesto, ni enojado, sin embargo aquello le inquietaba tremendamente a James. Aun mas que si el hombre tomara a Lily por los hombros y la azotara contra el suelo.

"**¿Has consumado el contrato?"** por primera vez James escucho la voz de Seth, era dura, fría y extremadamente escalofriante.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco "**Conoces la respuesta"**

Seth asintió con un ligero parpadeo "**Entonces él esta obligado a cumplir los mandatos"**

Lily frunció el ceño "**No va a pagar por algo que…no se vendió"** escupió.

Seth le detuvo con un simple gesto de sus dedos "**Los Evans no se casan, hacen alianzas monetarias"** Lily suspiró su progenitor nunca cambiaria "**Por tanto cuando ambos consumaron el contrato, él se comprometió a cumplir los decretos ancestrales de los Evans y tu a ser una buena esposa. Según los lineamientos de tu esposo y claro los lineamientos de los Evans"**

Por algún motivo a James le pareció eso aterrador "**¿Cuáles son esos…decretos?"** preguntó James sin vacilar.

"**La primera de tus hijas llevara el apellido Evans, así como el tercero de tu estirpe, pena capital si engañas a mi hija ¿has escuchado de los asesinatos de los Evans? Bueno, son reales"** comenzó a decir Seth con toda la tranquilidad del mundo "**Las mujeres aprenderán las costumbres Evans, estudiaran y se criaran bajo la tutela de Enio, estas obligado a trabajar en el ministerio en un mando decente y…ah así, viviréis en la casa Evans"**

"**¡Eso…no te incumbe!"** protestó Lily "**Puedo vivir donde yo quiera"**

"**Esa es una orden y la acabo de agregar. Siendo todo pueden retirarse"**

James abrió la boca, pero Lily le detuvo de nuevo Seth observaba encantado los artefactos de Dumbledore. Significaba: no objeciones y aunque las grites no las escuchare, se hace mi voluntad.

James trato de hablar pero al ver como Lily pasaba literalmente por encima de Enio prefirió ir tras su esposa para calmarle.

**"Lily, Lily…ni hagas bilis eso te hace mal"** murmuró James y la joven contestó con un manotazo al aire **"Ok¿Hay alguna prorroga en mi defensa si mi esposa me golpea? . ¿Tienen algún mandato los Evans sobre eso?"**

Lily le miró sumamente indignada, abriendo la boca para contestarle **"Eres único James"** fue lo único que atino a decir.

**"Ya lo se"** contestó el chico arrogantemente **"Vamos no ha sido tan malo, pensé…pensé que nos descuartizarían y se comerían nuestras partes. En cambio pareció no haberles afectado tanto, excepto por tu madre"**

Lily negó vigorosamente con su negra melena **"Es peor de lo que imaginaba"**

**"No entiendo"**

Lily jaló a James por la túnica para abrazarle **"Nos tiene bajo su poder James"** susurró la joven molesta.

**"Oh lo dices por lo de las cláusulas"** comentó James ligeramente.

**"Muy…astuto el viejo zorro, si me hubiera dicho antes sobre…"** comenzó a murmurar Lily **"No tenia ni puñetera idea"**

**"Ya, ya…pues, mira Lily no son tan malas, solo son cosas banales"**

**"¡Es que no te das cuenta!"** bramó la chica **"Puede añadir mas cláusulas a su antojo"**

**"Pero…eso no es valido, lo llevaría a un tribunal"** se limitó a decir el chico.

Lily estuvo apuntó de estrellarle la cabeza contra la pared **"¡Es un contrato mágico James! no es un asunto legal, son…cosas que pasan por debajo del agua"**

James abrió la boca **"Tu familia debería estar en Azkaban"**

**"Apenas te das cuenta"** murmuró Lily **"Pero encontrare una cláusula….algo para deslindarte"**

**"¿Deslindarme? . ¿De que hablas?"** preguntó James

Lily rezo un par de cosas para si misma **"Si, si eso…tenemos que ir a la mansión ahí debe de estar"**

James suspiró pesadamente no entendía a su esposa.

****

&/&/&

**"Deberán llegar el lunes por la mañana a mas tardar, tienen que presentarse a clases"** dijo Minerva fríamente.

**"No se preocupe profesora, estaremos aquí"** dijo James antes de subir al carruaje negro.

La mujer miró el trasporte con desden, antes de darle a su alumno unas palmaditas. Era una larga carroza de color negro con filamentos de oro, las ruedas eran de alguna alianza de aluminio. Dicha carroza estaba tirada por cuatros siniestros thestrals y un cochero cuyo rostro y existencia James ponía en duda, evidentemente aquello era cortesía de los Evans.

"Buen viaje señor Potter"

James palmeó la madera negra para hacer su transporte avanzar.

**"Bueno aquí vamos"** murmuró James ya adentro, tomando la mano de Lily quien se recargo en su hombro.

**"¿Qué tan antigua es tu casa Lily?"** preguntó Vanesa.

Lily suspiró **"No querrás saberlo"**

Remus y Sirius se miraron fijamente aquellas respuesta no les había agradado para nada. Después de enfriar los rumores en el colegio sobre la sombría figura de Lily, y lograr que los estudiantes dejaran de fijarse mas en la relación legal entre ambos chicos. James pidió un permiso especial para ir a la Mansión Evans, no fue nada fácil, pero los padres de James y los de Lily influyeron mucho en la respuesta del director.

Vanesa se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en los brazos de Remus. Estaba muy entusiasmada con la visita, por fin conocería una mansión, y una que según los rumores y como lo planteaban, era un lugar sumamente antiguo.

Pese a todos los pronósticos Albus accedió a dejar ir a los amigos de James hasta ofreció darle permiso a Petunia y Vernon. Pero Lily se adelantó a decir que ellos no tenían nada que ver en el asunto.

Sirius se sintió ligeramente fuera de lugar, James estaba con Lily y Remus con Vanesa, a pesar de tener a Peter a lado, aquello no mejoraba el asunto, si no que solo lo deprimía a un mas. Sus sentimientos hacia James no habían cambiado ni un solo instante y aunque verlo con una mujer formalmente le dolía. El verlo feliz le daba una paz infinita.

Los caballos pararon justo en la entrada de la mansión. Vanesa jaló las cortinas negras y no pudo evitar soltar un gran "OOOOOhhhhh" de admiración. Enormes verjas de metal entrelazado terminados en puntas y trinchetes era el preludio del lugar.

**"¿Por qué se ha detenido aquí?"** gruñó Lily exigiendo una respuesta de inmediato.

**"Los señores Evans desean que el amo conozca sus tierras, así como sus amigos"** respondió Apofiner.

**"Wow…esta muralla debe tener cientos de años, esta hecha de roca y una vieja mezcla de cemento, o mezcla que pegara las piedras"** comentó Vanesa observando la pared.

**"Tiene…setecientos ochenta años"** contestó Apofiner indiferente **"Por aquí"** Las enromes y terribles verjas se abrieron haciendo un tremendo chirrido, pues el metal se desenlazaba lentamente para poder abrirse. Las barras de hierro se deslizaban sobre si mismas como serpientes vivas abriendo paso para los chicos.

Vanesa tuvo que agarrase de los brazos de Remus para no caer de la impresión. Un enorme lago se extendía ante ellos, negro y siniestro.

**"Esta es la vista frontal"** le explicó Apofiner a James, el chico se sobresalto al ver a la sirvienta a su lado **"Sígame amo"**

James avanzó hacia Apofiner con Lily de su brazo quien lucia un precioso vestido negro victoriano con toques modernos que incluían correas de cuero. Descendieron por una empinada escalera de roca hasta ir a un pequeño embarcadero.

**"No toquen el agua"** le advirtió la sirvienta a los chicos **"Escoltare a sus amigos por detrás, la ama sabrá indicarle el camino"**

James sintió que algo frió le entraba por la nuca comenzándole a recorrerle por todo el cuerpol. Lily le lanzó un estridente manotazo a Apofiner que consiguió arrancarles a Peter y Vanesa un grito.

**"No vuelvas a tocarlo, ten respeto igualada"** bramó Lily furiosa.

**"Lo lamento"** dijo Apofiner haciéndole una reverencia a James.

Lily bajo a la barca indiferente, en tanto que James tuvo problemas pues repentinamente sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor. Lily le tomó en sus brazos y lo sentó inmediatamente. Le revisó la nuca buscando algún indicio de embrujo pero no había nada. Sirius intentó meterse en el mismo bote que Lily y James, pero este avanzó por si solo.

**"Solo dos por barca"** anunció Apofiner.

Sirius y Peter se montaron en el siguiente bote esperando que este avanzara de inmediato sin embargo tardaron un rato pues cuando avanzaron, Lily y James estaban considerablemente lejos.

**"Dios mió santo"** exclamó James cuando Lily le dejo de examinar la nuca.

De lado izquierdo había diversas estacas de madera podrida en donde se exhibían cabezas humadas ancladas a ellas.

**"Ignóralas James"** dijo Lily indiferente **"Tienen siglos, no tengo idea de quienes sean"**

Aquello solo logró inquietar muchísimo más al chico que prefirió observar la arquitectura de piedra que les rodeaba. De lado izquierdo era todo una pared lisa, el techo tenia protuberancias e irregularidades siniestras, mientras que del lado derecho solo había columnas delgadas labradas por el tiempo y la lluvia. El chico se aventuro a mirar el fondo de lago antes oscuro, ahora los rayos que se filtraban por el lado derecho del túnel permitían ver su fondo.

**"Lily…son lo que creo que son"** murmuró el chico entrecortadamente.

La joven miró lo que su esposo miraba **"Están a tu servicio James, no te harán daño"**

El chico se retiró inmediatamente del borde del bote **"Preferiría que estuvieran en donde…deben estar¡Eso es ilegal!"**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose cuando aprendería James **"Son medio infalible de protección y…"**

**"¿Y?"** preguntó James intentando no imaginar a los inferi rondando por la mansión.

**"Y son muy buenos moviendo las barcas"** añadió la chica.

James no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cargado de pánico al voltear a ver las manos blancas moviendo su barca. Lily le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

"No te preocupes, no tienes que pasar por aquí necesariamente, lo puedes cruzar por arriba en carroza"

Cuando la barca se detuvo fue el primero en descender del lugar y subir por las escaleras inmediatamente.

**"Tranquilícese amo, los inferi no pueden tocarlo a usted. Es su amo y ellos aran lo que usted ordene"** contestó una voz ya conocida para él.

**"Génesis"** exclamó el chico.

**"Bienvenida ama"** exclamo la joven reverenciando a Lily.

Lily saludó a Génesis con un gesto de su cabeza **"Acabemos con esta pantomima"**

Génesis se encogió de hombros y los dirigió por el pequeño trecho que les faltaba que hicieron a pie.

James se detuvo algunos segundos para observar la mansión en su esplendor, era una enorme caserón con miles de millones de ventanas y balcones de tamaño descomunal que asemejaba ser un castillo. Estaba hecho con un exquisito trabajo en relieve sobre la piedra cuyas figuras incluían desde ángeles llorando hasta gárgolas amenazadoras en un exquisito conjunto reafirmando el poderío y oscuridad de la familia.

Génesis y Apofiner abrieron las puertas principales de la casa de par en par. Los chicos entraron lentamente apiñándose todos tras Lily que era la única que parecía no percibir el ambiente siniestro y malévolo del lugar.

**"Bienvenidos"** les salió Enio al encuentro **"Génesis, Apofiner lleven a los invitados a un pequeño recorrido por el lugar. Lilian tú y tu esposo deberán ir conmigo a la biblioteca"**

James se despidió de sus amigos con un delicado gesto antes de adentrarse en los torcidos y oscuros pasillos de la mansión Evans.

Era como una especie de Hogwarts, solo que no tan amplio, mas oscuro, mas frío y extremadamente macabro. Esculturas horripilantes nacían por todos lados, muebles de colores oscuros con redobles y retoques rebuscados adornaban las estancias, pinturas poco alegres decoraban las paredes, los vitrales sucios y poco iluminados le daban un toque fantasmagórico a la mansión. Era un lugar que se debatía entre la opulencia, del oro, la plata, las piedras preciosas, la seda, los trinchetes, los monstruos, lo retorcido y endemoniadamente macabro.

La biblioteca resultó estar en la segunda planta tras unas pesadas puertas de pino en cuyas puertas se exhibía el purgatorio con sus almas torturadas.

Seth estaba sentado en una gran silla de metal. James creía adivinar que era de oro blanco, tras un pesado y enorme escritorio de madera con calaveras pintadas muy similar al tocador que Lily tenia en Hogwarts.

**"Espero que esta casa cumpla todas tus expectativas"** comenzó a decir Seth lentamente.

¿Qué si cumplía sus expectativas? Por dios era como si le regalaran todo el dinero del banco de Gringots a un niño.

**"Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ella rápidamente, podrás hacer uso de todo lo que hay en ella, pues te pertenece y no hay nada que no este bajo tu control. Excepto aquellas salas que únicamente se pueden abrir bajo la influencia de un Evans"** continuó Seth en el mismo tono **"Es por eso que deberás tener tres o cuatro varones, para que uno de ellos herede esta casa"**

James miró Seth fijamente¿tres o cuatro? Bueno…cumplían sus expectativas de tener una GRAN familia.

**"Seth no pienso…"** protestó Lily.

**"Cállate"** era la primera vez que le daba una orden directa a Lily. La respuesta de la joven no se hizo esperar, pues de inmediato cerró los labios ** "Mujeres. Te he dicho que no hables si no te han dado permiso, James Charlus ven aquí para que recibas las llaves"**

James se levantó de silla sin dudarlo, avanzó hacia Seth mirándole fijamente. Había algo siniestro en su mirada y sus intensiones. No, no era ese tipo de hombres que abría los brazos y recibía al nuevo familiar feliz y contento. No la familia Evans disfrutaba del dolor y la humillación, pero si Seth pensaba jugarle una mala pasada estaba muy equivocado. Quizás a un fuera muy joven, pero estaría topando con un oponente digno de su fuerza.

El señor Evans se levantó y le extendió la mano a James el chico extendió la mano lentamente, esperando el momento de probar su fuerza. El frió del metal de las llaves rozo la palma de su mano, las tomo con fuerza dispuesto a alejarse de Seth lo más rápido posible.

La mano de Seth se cerró sobre la suya sin previo aviso. Un terrible y descomunal frió se extendió por su cuerpo cuya fuente era la piel de Seth. El hombre apretó a un mas la mano sobre él como si pretendiera triturarle la mano. Veloces y fugaces palabras pasaron por la boca de Seth antes de que una extraña luz morada iluminara los miembros por donde estaban unidos ambos hombres. James comenzó a sentir un hormigueó en los dedos que lentamente se le subió a la muñeca, después por los codos, el ante brazo y una fugaz luz de color rojo salio disparada hacia su pecho, dibujándosele un raro signo.

Al principio era un pequeño ardor, con el paso del tiempo y los minutos se volvió insoportable. Sentía como si el pecho se le estuviera marcando con brazas vivas, inclusive si se hubiera tocando la carne con la otra mano hubiera podido notar la piel en carne viva y la sangre que le chorreaba.

La luz morada comenzaba a cubrirle todo el cuerpo, sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse y también intentaba combatir el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacérsela estallar en mil pedazos. Algo en su mente le decía que esta era solo una prueba y tendría que superarla con valentía. Por tanto a pesar de los dolores apretó fuertemente los dientes para no gritar ni emitir ni un solo gemido, aunque las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle. Volvió la cabeza cuando escucho a Lily correr hacia él, sin embargo Enio le detuvo bruscamente con un fuerte golpe que la derribo al suelo.

**"¡Lilian!"** gritó James estirando un brazo hacia ella.

Enio le colocó una mano sobre el pecho y recitó un par de frases, las viejas heridas de Lily volvieron a abrirse como si nunca se hubieran cerrado. La sangre se le salía a montones mientras ella gritaba descontroladamente. James intentó safarse de Seth para ir a socorrer a Lily, pero le era imposible. Una y otra vez lucho por soltarse de aquella mano opresora, sin lograr absolutamente nada. Las rodillas amenazaban con doblarse, sentía que las heridas eran tan profundas que no solo le marcaban la piel del torso si no también los órganos internos, el dolor de la cabeza era tan fuerte que su cuerpo suplicaba por irse a romper el cráneo a cualquier parte. A pesar de todas sus dolencias, solo podía pensar en la joven que estaba siendo torturada por su madre.

**"¡Déjala en paz!"** fue lo ultimo de lo que estuvo consiente de decir.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, el mundo le daba vueltas, sentía los muslos de gelatina. Pero ya no había escozor en el pecho o dolor en la cabeza. Por el contrario delicadas manos le acariciaban, limpiándole el sudor. La suavidad del la tela debajo de su rostro le hizo suponer que se encontraba recargado en las piernas de Lily. Aun jadeante se levanto del suelo.

Lily le sonreía delicadamente sus cabellos se le pegaban al rostro a causa del sudor propio. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio, mientras que su respiración agitada mostraba que había pasado por minutos difíciles. Abrazó a la joven fuertemente sintiéndose aliviado.

**"¿Estas bien?"** Lily asintió sosteniéndole sus manos temblorosas.

La chica le abrazó una vez mas, James cerró los ojos por unos instantes para después volver el rostro hacia sus suegros.

Enio descansaba en un sillón del fondo, ella también parecía agotada, mientras que Seth respiraba profundamente. Aquellos sonidos que emitía cada una de sus inspiraciones de aire sonaba tan antinatural en él que James temió haber despertado al demonio.

James se puso de pie tambaleante ayudando a Lily a levantarse.

**"Eres mejor partido que el bruto de Druon"** dijo Seth sentado desde sus silla de oro blanco **"Ahora si, eres el Señor de la mansión Evans"**

James se miro el pecho encontrando que una luz verde le brillaba. Buscó de inmediato un espejo para saber que era, no supo a ciencia exacta el significado pero él supuso que era el escudo de los Evans.

­**"Las conseciones extras que se te han dado solo funcionan dentro de los terrenos de los Evans, úsalas bien, siendo todo nos retiramos"**

Seth únicamente se despidió de James ignorando por completo a Lily. La señora Evans se levanto junto con su esposo y antes de que pudieran decir algo estos se habían esfumado. Al verse sin la vigilancia de Seth, ambos jóvenes se desplomaron en el suelo de la misma biblioteca.

****

&/&/&

**"Ale hombre y aun tienes toda una vida por vivir"** se burló Sirius al verlo tendido en un sillón.

**"Si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar, también te habrías desplomado Sirius"** afirmó James.

**"¿Y que pasó?"** preguntó Remus.

James negó suavemente con la cabeza **"No lo se, estábamos en la biblioteca y de pronto nos encontramos aquí"**

**"Una de tus sirvientes nos dijo que esta es la habitación principal"** dijo Sirius lentamente **"La que corresponde a los señores de la casa"**

James observó el lugar, no olía a viejo y los muebles eran mas modernos, por las ventanas solo se veía un cielo estrellado, deberían estar entre la quinta y la sexta planta

**"Es un lugar enorme"** murmuró Peter.

**"Mas o menos"** contestó Sirius con cierto desden **"La mansión Potter también es enorme"**

**"Yo la recuerdo mas pequeña"** rememoro Remus.

Sirius negó con la cabeza **"Es que solo has ido a la casa de campo"**

¿Casa de campo? A Remus le parecía más bien Mansión de campo.

James suspiró pesadamente, estaba acostumbrado a las casas enormes y las habitaciones vacías, cierto, pero esta se le hacia una exageración. Aunque viéndola por el lado amable, sus doce hijos podrían convivir pacíficamente cada uno con su propio espacio.

**"¿En que piensas sucio?"** inquirió Sirius observando la mirada ensoñadora de su amigo.

James sonrió ampliamente **"Mis doce hijos tendrán su propia ala y no tendremos que lidiar con los problemas de espacio e intimidad"**

**"¿Piensas tener doce hijos?"** exclamó Peter asombrado.

James asintió velozmente **"Quiero una naranjada muy fría"** anunció el joven.

**"Llama a tus…"** pero Sirius no termino la frase pues al instante apareció la bebida de James.

**"¡Wow!"** exclamó Peter mirando la bandeja de plata.

**"Eso es lujo"** dijo Remus entusiasmado.

James sonrió **"Me encanta este servicio, creo que…no hay mejor lugar para vivir"**

**"No lo se James siento que hay cosas siniestras en este lugar"**

James miró a Sirius ¿Ellos también vieron los inferi? **"¿Los vieron entonces?"**

**"¿Ver que?"** preguntó Peter desconcertado.

**"Las cabezas, el lago ya saben"** contestó James.

**"Si un lago algo sucio y turbio"** aseveró Remus.

**"¿No los vieron?" **exclamó James dejando su bebida **"Las cabezas vamos ¡esas estaban fuera del agua!"**

**"No se de que hablas James"** aseguró Sirius.

**"Apestaba un poco"** comentó Peter como quien no quiere la cosa.

James negó la cabeza **"¡Las que estaban en las estacas!"**

**"Creo que alucinas James"** murmuró Remus.

"¡No! Lily también las vio, me dijo que llevaban siglos ahí y…y ¡Génesis también!"

Sirius se encogió de hombros **"Quizás solo los de la familia pueden verlo"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Si James, todas las familias tienen…sus propios secretos. Hay cosas que solo los familiares del… "linaje puro" pueden ver, una tontería"** le explicó su amigo.

James suspiró, bueno por una parte estaba bien que no hayan visto a los inferi. A él también le hubiera gustado no verlos.

**"Señores es hora de descansar"** entró Génesis.

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron a sus cuartos respectivos.

**"¿Génesis donde esta Lily?"** Preguntó James.

"La señora ha mandando preparar el baño, me pidió avisarle ¿desea tomar el baño con ella?"

James asintió sin siquiera meditarlo. Se levantó del lugar.

**"En seguida le preparo sus cosas"**

James se quedo boquiabierto al ver a la sirvienta preparar todo para que él tomara el baño. Le parecía increíble ser atendido de esa manera por una humana, porque Génesis era una humana ¿no?

**"¿Quiere que me retire señor o prefiere que me quede?"** preguntó la joven.

**"Solo indícame donde esta el baño y puedes irte a descansar"**

Génesis alzo el brazo **"Tras esa puerta se pasa al dormitorio, la puerta que esta del lado derecho conduce al baño"**

James le dio las gracias y emprendió el camino hasta el baño, James entro al dormitorio abriendo lo ojos completamente, era una habitación enorme, con una sala de estancia, un balcón grandísimo que tenia su propia mesa para comer, y claro la gran cama. Todo parecía de ligera ensoñación, James fue hasta la puerta que le indicó Génesis. Ya descubriría el lugar por la mañana; se desvistió por completo y se colocó una bata de baño de seda azul con el emblema de los Evans bordado.

De inmediato los vapores del agua en su punto le inundaron el rostro, las dulces esencias que se mezclaban en la bañera le reconfortaban el alma.

**"Buenas noches Señor, no sabia que tomaría el baño"**

Apofiner, de vista no parecía ser tan maligna, sin embargo Lily le había dicho que no confiara en ella.

**"Termina tus asuntos y vete de aquí"** le ordenó James.

La chica se apresuró a ajustar todo y dejar toallas limpias en una silla larga sin respaldo y bajo la mirada de James salió del lugar. Cuando el humo y la presencia se Apofiner se habían esfumado se dispuso a observar el baño.

**"¿Te gusta la tina?"** Lily se adentraba en la bañera con sus cabellos pelirrojos cubriéndolo el frente.

Aquello no era tina ¡Era un piscina! Era un lugar rectangular de la suficiente profundidad para cubrir a un hombre alto hasta por el cuello, tan ancha como la habitación misma, para llegar al extremo de cualquiera parte tenia que dar unas tres brazadas como mínimo y eso era solo un tanteo.

**"Linda"** contestó James nadando hacia Lily **"Exageración"** añadió

Lily rió divertida **"Algo si, siempre tuve ganas de usarla. Enio nunca me dejo usarla"**

James se sentó a lado de Lily en el pequeño escalón **"Si, se siente bastante bien"** acepto el chico.

Los dos estuvieron disfrutando del baño hasta que la piel de las yemas de los dedos se les arrugaron y el agua comenzó a enfriarse un poco.

**"Ammm"** exclamó Lily tirándose sobre la cama de sabanas negras **"Vamos a dormir"**

James observó a Lilian secarse cuidadosamente el cabello rojo, desprenderse de cualquier prenda y meterse en la cama. Quizás a cualquiera aquel acto le parecería un intento de seducción sin embargo para James eso significaba que estaba lista para dormir. Sus ojos ya se había acostumbrado a la desnudez de su esposa, no quería decir que no le gustara o excitara sencillamente ya esta acostumbrado, aunque…al principio le daba un poco de morbo.

**"¿Sucede algo?"** le cuestionó Lily.

James se metió a la cama buscando de inmediato el calido cuerpo de ella ** "Me estaba preguntando, cuantos Evans habían sido engendrados en esta cama"**

Lily lanzó un bufido cargado de molestia **"Eres un degenerado de primera"**

**"Solo piénsalo por un minuto, esta ha sido la habitación principal por siglos ¿no?"** comenzó a decir James.

Lily asintió **"Bueno…antes de tener los seis pisos, los señores dormían en el piso tres, después en el cuatro y así hasta llegar aquí"**

**"¿Hace cuantos milenios?"**

Lily se encogió de hombros antes de decir **"Mucho tiempo"**

**"Por tanto, si aquí pasan largas noches los señores de la casa y a falta de diversión"** explicó James lentamente. Lily le miró con los ojos entrecerrados **"Pudiste haber sido concebida en esta cama Lily, y espero que no este mismo colchón"** su esposa le dio la espalda acomodándose para dormir **"¿Te imaginas a tus padres en esta cama?"** Lily enterró la cara en la almohada.

**"James, quiero soñar con algo…agradable"**

**"Hasta a mi me darían pesadillas"** afirmó James **"Tu padre es un tipo tan frió y tu madre tan seca"** Lily no hizo mas que rodar los ojos **"Ugh, con razón solo tuvieron dos hijas"**

**"James"** el chico parpadeo y miró a la joven **"Duérmete"**

**"Que mala eres"** dijo el chico con fingido dolor sin embargo le hizo caso, en poco minutos se quedo dormido.

Entro en un profundo sueño lleno de ángeles llorando, gárgolas burlonas y millones de inferis que le seguían a cada paso que daban pues tenían el deber "Salvaguardar al señor de la casa" sin embargo sus rostros putrefactos, su piel verde y sus ojos con cuencas huecas o con ojos agusanados le producían millones de escalofríos, y juraba por su madre que grito en realidad cuando sintió las manos frías sobre su rostro.

La imagen de los inferis se desvaneció para dar paso a una extraña visión de una especie de cementerio en el cual él estaba en una lapida sin nombre. Intentó levantarse pero unos dedos fríos y delgados se cernieron sobre sus hombros impidiéndole levantarse. Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez otras manos le detuvieron por los tobillos. Un terrible sentimiento de pánico le invadió comenzando a forcejear contra sus opresores que cada vez eran mas y le manosean todo el cuerpo. Inclusive podía sentir una presencia helada sobre su pecho.

**"¡James!"** el chico se levantó inmediatamente tratando de respirar todo el aire de la habitación de una sola aspiración, mirando a su alrededor jadeante y sobresaltado. "**Fuera de aquí"** James miró a Lily, claramente no se estaba refiriendo a él **"James podrías ordenarles que se fueran"** El chico buscó la mirada de su esposa, intentando buscar una respuesta **"Solo diles que se vayan"**

**"¡Largo!"** gritó James con un tono más bien de pánico y no de firmeza. Una sutil capa de viento gris se levantó de las sabanas comenzando a retirarse lentamente **"¡Lily!"**

La joven se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba la bata de seda negra con el escudo de los Evans. James le siguió en silencio hasta el barandal del balcón desde donde se podía apreciar la parte frontal del lago y parte del jardín.

**"No te asustes, solo venían a presentarte sus respetos. Pero como estabas dormido quisieron levantarte"** le explico Lily, James se abstuvo de preguntar ¿Qué eran?

**"¿Vive aquí?"**

**"Se podría decir"** dijo Lily **"Lo había olvidado. Mira los espíritus de la tierra te están saludando"** James giro su vista hacia el jardín en donde las ramas de los árboles se movían de forma siniestra **"Muchas cosas vendrán a saludarte. Ninguna te hará mucha gracia, pero sencillamente muéstrales respeto y pasa de ellos"** James parpadeo varias veces antes de si quiera intentar asimilar lo que su esposa le decía **"No debes de decirle a nadie, hay cosas siniestras que lo impedirán, ten cuidado pues no todos aprecian a la familia Evans, otros como los Kruvakrozen vendrán a intentar matarme o hacerte daño"** Si sus palabras buscaban darle confianza y disminuir sus nervios tuvieron el efecto contrario **"Este es el reinado de los Evans"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Weeei! Me la alargue un poquito, pero ¡uf! Tenía tantas cosas que decir en este capi. En fin, una rápida aclaración. El que se hayan casado no tiene nada que ver con el "secreto" de los Evans. Es sencillamente una salida jurídica del problema. Verán legalmente un menor de edad se puede emancipar de sus padres de dos formas: Yendo a juicio y demostrando que puede valerse por si mismo y que sus padres no le dan la educación y el amor adecuado (los maltratan pues) y la otra es casándose (En algunos países cuando se da el caso de que uno es menor de edad y el otro no, el matrimonio solo es valido con la aceptación de los padres de familia. En Inglaterra, no tengo la menor idea, si también se aplica, pero yo me hice de la vista gorda) Como los jóvenes querían evitar un juicio. Optaron por casarse.

Weno, espero sus opiniones. ¡Ah! sí, y no se emocionen mucho; ya saben, no soy feliz con historias románticas y rosas. °w° esperen y verán.

-

-

**Reviews:**

**Noria, xaica, Gerulita Evans, Lady-totans, Ginebra, Clawy, kokoro-metztli, Carla Gray, Felton Mara y BlancEspirit:** Ya os conteste por vía reply, si no les llegan mis contestaciones. Avísenme por favor.

**Su-chan:** Hola, gracias por recordarme eso, creo que en este capi fui mas menticulosa, con ello. Espero haberlo sido. Y bueno, el que se hallan casado no resuelve todos sus problemas. El casamiento no es la solución a todo. ¡Ojo!

**Joice:** Bueno, creo que te refieres a que James se casara con Lily. Como vez lo hicieron, pero no va a resolver mucho. No se apresuren a hacer conjeturas, quien sabe que vueltas nos puede dar el destino.

**Prongs: **¡Wenas! Y pues, Seth, Seth ¡Adoro a Seth! Es tan….ugh condenadamente divino. No sabes que esperar de él. Imposible de predecir. Me recuerda mucho a cierto personaje "Alexander Fontela" de otro de mis fincs, ambos son tan…hermosamente macabros. - Weno, pues creo que por esta vez acertaste en tu predicción ;) vamos se veían muy claras las intenciones de James ¿no? En fin…haber que les depara el futuro.

**Tomoe:** Mmm…sabes, creo que comenzare a hacer una vaquita, cada vez que me digan la palabra ¡Muero o Muérete! Depositare un peso. Creo que seria una forma eficaz de ahorrar. Con la cantidad de vez que me lo han dicho ¡Uf! Y bueno no estas loca es solo que….estas dispuesta a pensar en cualquier tipo de acciones después de todo ¿Cuando he seguido un patrón? Siempre que inclino la balanza hacia un lado, resulta que probablemente ese es el camino equivocado ¿me equivoco?

**Lazenca Daidouji:** XDDD eso de dejar a la gente en vilo, ya es una costumbre. Creo que ya deberías estar un poco acostumbrada ¿no? XDDDD. Y pues ya veremos que es lo que Enio y Seth pensaban en ese momento, si quizás lo diga algún día XDDD. Y Lily…o Lily no sabemos que le depara el futuro, hay…tantas opciones.

-

-

-

¡Reviews!

-

-

MOS

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof


	17. Sangre Pura

Capitulo 17: Sangre Pura

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Desde el abismo clamo a Ti, Señor; _

_¡Señor, escucha mi voz! _

_que tus oídos pongan atención_

_al clamor de mi suplica."_

_(Salmo 130)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

El joven de cabellos alborotados daba vueltas por toda la calle tratando de evitar chocar con los demás magos que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

"**Hola muchacho ¿Qué haces por aquí?"** preguntó el hombre.

Su ex-subordinado parpadeo ligeramente antes de reconocerle "**¡Jefe! . ¡Que sorpresa!"** exclamó saludándole vigorosamente antes de acomodarse el sombrero. El hombre se sintió levemente incomodo ante el mote "Jefe". Había sido alguna vez su subordinado, pero ahora James ostentaba un puesto mucho más alto. "**¿Usted también viene a la función?"**

El hombre sonrió; él era tan atolondrado como de costumbre "**Si, conseguí buenos lugares"**

"**¡Ah hola señora Murray!"**

"**Hola jovencito ¿Cómo has estado?"**

El chico sonrió ampliamente "**Muy bien"**

"**¡James!"** corearon varias personas.

El chico se vio en vuelto en una marea de saludos por parte de sus ex-compañeros de trabajo. Jaques Murray recordaba con mucho cariño a aquel joven que había pasado un breve tiempo en su departamento (cinco meses para ser exactos) en aquel entonces contaba con diecisiete años (casi dieciocho) tenia esposa y un hijo en camino. Según se había enterado mucho después había terminado en aquel departamento por error. Al principio le había parecido un fastidio tenerlo, es decir; era un Potter, alguien de alta estirpe y sus conocidos; gente que se codeaba con el ministro de magia, él mismo rondaba cerca del ministro. Pero pese a sus expectativas de tener en su departamento un mocoso arrogante y bravucón, se encontró con un joven amable, trabajador y lo suficientemente optimista para mantener a todo el departamento contento todo el día con su inagotable sentido del humor.

"**Hola chicos y Rose"** saludó James en general. La joven mayor que él sonrió delicadamente con las mejillas rosadas. Todo el mundo recordaba las abundantes lágrimas que derramó al enterarse que James estaba casado (locamente enamorado de su mujer hasta las pestañas) y esperaba ansiosamente a su primer hijo.

"**Que guapo te vez"** dijo Rose. Claramente a pesar del tiempo no perdía las esperanzas.

James sonrió galantemente como era su costumbre "**Tu también te vez hermosa Rose"**

"**¿Tú también vienes a ver la opera?"** le cuestionó Marc Shifflied.

"**Si, si…busco a mi esposa y un amigo"** contestó James "**Dijeron que no se tardaban pero eso fue hace dos horas"** Rose sonrió ampliamente, esposa y amigo, palabras que pocas veces van en la misma frase con un sentido decente. "**Dijeron algo de carruaje y creo que Harry le había dado problemas a Apofiner, aunque…nunca hemos conseguido que Harry no llore con Apofiner"** soltó repentinamente el chico, quien ante la perplejidad de todos aclaró: "**Harry es mi hijo"**

Todos asintieron felicitándole por su niño. Tras aquel momento comenzaron a rememorar viejos tiempos y discutir sobre las caras túnicas que portaba para aquella ocasión tan especial.

"**Esta túnica me costo varios galeones pero creo que vale la pena, por un espectáculo como este"** dijo la señora Murray.

James iba a contestar cuando dos voces le llamaron.

"**¿Dónde estabas? . ¡Te dijimos que no te movieras!"** chilló Lily "**Tenemos media hora para…"**

"**Mira a quien me encontré Lily"** le calmó James.

"**Señor y Señora Murray"** dijo la señora Potter con exagerada pompa, saludándoles altivamente. El señor Murray siempre había sentido cierta simpatía (Resúmase en: atracción) por la esposa de James, era una mujer inmaculadamente bella, fría y cruel, pero tenia un no se que muy atrayente.

"**Linda capa"** exclamó la señora Murray "**Es de…"**

"**Plumas de Augurey"** contestó Lily "**Es un placer…"** la joven se quedó a mitad de la frase al ver a Rose, nunca le había caído bien, y sabia perfectamente que la muy descarada andaba tras su esposo "**Volver a verles, pero James tiene asuntos que resolver antes de ver la opera"**

James iba a protestar cuando esta vez fue Sirius quien le interrumpió "**Y cambiarse de túnica, ni pienses que entraras con esas garras al teatro"** James le miró de soslayo "**Vas al trabajo con esto, arreglas el jardín, o te pones a jugar con Harry ¡Pero jamás entraras al teatro!"**

James suspiró cuando Lily le dio la razón a Sirius, James se despidió de sus antiguos amigos antes de ser arrastrado literalmente por su esposa y amigo que discutían sobre la capa que debía portar.

&-&-&

"**Mis padres van a venir, así que has el favor de comportarte"** dijo Lily nerviosa "**Ni se te ocurra poner en la copa de alguien alguna de tus…fantásticas pociones que convierten a la gente en mitad animal"**

James sonrió "**Te reíste mucho cuando a Vernon le salieron orejas, nariz y cola de cerdo"** se defendió el chico.

Lilian suspiró; claro que había sido divertido y más aun cuando a Enio le salieron garras y hocico de arpía, ni que decir del restó de la "Familia Feliz" como solía nombrarle James a todas sus primas y esposos (la mayoría Slytherin que odiaban a James)

"**Pero ahora no estamos entre "Familia" James"** refutó Lily. El chico farfulló un par de cosas observando su capa de piel de Ridgeback Noruego (Regalo de Enio) "**Déjame acomodarte el sombrero, recuerda: no te quedes platicando con los reporteros"**

"**Creí que la que tenia que "brillar" en sociedad era Petu"** exclamó James.

Lily sonrió; si Petunia escuchara a su esposo llamarle de esa forma tan ridícula se le echaba a la yugular. "**Sí"** asintió Lily "**Pero mi esposo debería ser alguien…menos llamativo y no alguien que aparece insistentemente en el profeta o en ¡Corazón de bruja!"**

"**¿Celosa?"** jugueteó James "**Es que es inevitable admirarme"** Lily rodó los ojos "**Sigues molesta porque me han nombrado uno de los jóvenes mas codiciados del medio…aunque tuviera una linda esposa"**

"**Ya nos va a tocar salir"** murmuró Lily quitándose la capa.

"**¿Eso es venganza?"** preguntó James al ver el atuendo de Lily. La joven alzó una ceja diciendo: "¿Celoso?"

La puerta se abrió, antes de que James pudiera refutarle algo, se vio obligado a bajar bamboleando la ostentosa capa y tras él su hermosa Lily que llevaba puesto un exquisito vestido único.

Los fotógrafos se abalanzaron de inmediato sobre ellos, Lily sonreía forzadamente jalando a James quien comenzaba a charlar con los reporteros del Profeta.

"…**¿Cuánto ofreció usted por el vestido señor Potter?"** cuestionó Jane Masback. Reportera del profeta con quien ambos jóvenes se veían las caras constantemente.

"**Bastantes galeones"** contestó James siguiendo el pasó de Lily quien alejaba a los reporteros con tan solo una mirada "**Nos vemos después Jane"**

"**¿Se siente contenta por ser la dueña de tan valioso y codiciado vestido?"** encaró un reportero a Lily con las manos temblándole.

Lily frunció el entrecejo claramente enfurruñada, James advirtiendo su molestia se limito a abrazarla deteniéndose un poco para que los reporteros sacaran las fotos deseadas.

"**A que salimos en primera pagina y tu hermana arma tremenda rabieta"** susurró James para hacer reír a Lilian.

Cuando Lilian volvía a fastidiarse de tanto fotógrafo y reportero, James se adentró en el teatro para tomar su asiento en los palcos mas exclusivos del lugar.

"**Excitarse de esa manera por este estúpido vestido"**

"**Tú lo pediste"** le recordó James.

"**Lo se, pero ¿Qué tiene de fantástico?"** exclamó Lily dando vueltas con el vestido por el pasillo.

James suspiró observándola, era un vestido de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era una especie de top, cuyo frente en triangulo, hecho a base de piedras negras redondas en general, la única parte de tela eran dos círculos de cinco centímetros de diámetro que cubrían estrictamente lo necesario del pecho de Lilian. La parte de abajo era una exquisita falda larga hecha de seda negra que se ceñía a media cadera.

"**Además de estar hecho de perlas negras, seda pura, con hilo de plata y que la hija del ministro además de importantes celebridades estaban tras de él. No tengo idea del porque"** ironizó James "**Si pides mi opinión, es la única vez que te lo pondrás en publico"**

Lily sonrió caminando hacia atrás para ver a James de frente.

"**Sabes James, creo que…"** pero la joven no termino la frase porque se tambaleo peligrosamente, James corrió a auxiliarla.

"**¿Estas bien?"** preguntó James sosteniéndola.

La joven pasó los brazos alrededor de James para sostenerse "**Necesito tomar algo"**

Rompiendo la etiqueta, el joven cargó a su esposa buscando la barra de bebidas en donde se apresuró a pedir agua fresca.

"**Creo que fue mala idea venir"** exclamó Lily "**No me siento bien"**

James se pasó una mano por el cabello sumamente inquieto, no era la primera vez que Lily decía eso, últimamente se cansaba o mareaba, aunque se negaba tajantemente a ir a un doctor.

"**Agua y Vodka"** dijo el cantinero dejando las bebidas sobre la barra.

James parpadeó, mientras que Lilian alejó la copa de ella tomándola por arriba "**Me da asco el olor, James creí que no te agradaba el Vodka"**

"**No es para él señorita"** repuso una voz vieja y ronca.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a su interlocutor "**General O´Hare"** saludó James respetuosamente.

"**Potter"** saludó el hombre escupiendo el nombre.

James tenso su sonrisa. El General O´Hare no era una mala persona y nunca había sido arisco con James; hasta hace poco.

En cuanto James salió de Hogwarts le consiguieron un trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación de Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Era un trabajo sencillo clasificar y archivar millones de papeles (Había caído por error en ese lugar, por supuesto) En cuanto enmendaron el error se vio dentro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Ahí entro en una pequeña patrulla de Seguridad Mágica (Magos que se dedicaban a vigilar las trivialidades demasiado insignificantes para que los aurores se preocuparan por ello)

En poco tiempo el chico despistado y atolondrado escalo hasta las puestos mas altos. Lo cierto es que James tenía demasiada habilidad con la varita para estar en una insignificante patrulla de seguridad. Inclusive le ofrecieron puestos en el cuartel general de aurores. A pesar de que James tenía todo el talle para ser auror, siempre denegaba dichas proposiciones (Se rumoreaba que no quería atrapar a sus propios suegros o a su esposa. Todo el mundo sabía que los Evans eran magos oscuros. Solo que no había nada que pudiera probarlo)

Y bueno ahí era en donde estaba el meollo del asunto, James a su corta edad (veinte años) estaba a un paso de alcanzar el peldaño más alto dentro del departamento en donde laboraba. Es decir; tenía una fuerte candidatura a la Jefatura del lugar. Y claro quien también peleaba por dicho lugar era el General O´Hare: Jefe de los aurores. Que contaba con veinte años más que James, era más serio, más conservador y estricto en las reglas, además de tener una esposa adorable y muy afable; como quien dice un pan de dios (Aunque Lily se guardaba sus comentarios viperinos, en contra de Devorak Kruvakrozen. Después de todo una Kruvakrozen era peor que una Evans. No importaba que ella renegara de su familia y hubiera sido encontrada por el general O´Hare apunto de morir por las torturas impuestas por su propia familia). Su carrera era impecable, laborada por esfuerzo y sudor propio.

James por el contrario; era joven, laxo con las reglas y demasiado contemporáneo. Su carrera estaba plagada de raros acontecimientos (Las malas lenguas lo achacaban a la ogra de su esposa) y tremendos escándalos (Como el hecho de haber desposado una Evans sin el permiso de los padres y haber engendrado un hijo mientras aun estudiaba. A pesar de que la familia juraba y perjuraba sobre los huesos de Merlín que el niño había nacido antes de tiempo ¡Ja!) Aunado al hecho de que sus meritos no se veían tan propios, pues su padre era Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y su suegro un negro chacal que siempre rondaba por el ministerio haciendo y deshaciendo, puestos, reglas, normas y vidas a diestra y siniestra. Su esposa era una beldad maligna a quien todo el mundo tachaba de mortífaga o algo peor (además de haber sido candidata a desposar un Kruvakrozen)

En el pasado a O´Hare le caía bastante bien James, y hasta se le había visto pedir consejo a el muchacho. Pero en las ultimas semanas se había vuelto demasiado brusco y acido con el joven.

"**Y usted su envidiable esposa; la no tan querida mayor de los Evans"** dijo el viejo fríamente.

James asintió en silencio, al mismo tiempo que Lily se abanicaba con la mano "**Un placer"** murmuró Lily tomando su copa de agua "**Podría llevarse su bebida lejos, el olor a Vodka me molesta"** pidió la joven.

"**Lo lamento mucho señorita"** se disculpó el hombre tomando su bebida y alejándose del lugar.

"**¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"** le cuestionó James, sentándose a su lado.

La joven negó con la cabeza "**Deseo ver la opera, y los reporteros irían tras nosotros de metiches"**

"**Lily"** susurró James "**Estas segura que tú…"** La joven miró al chico desconcertada "**Cariño ¿No estas embarazada?"**

Lily se recargó en la barra recostándose "**No James ya te lo dije"** bebió hasta el fondo su bebida "**Vamos a ver la opera"** exclamó finalmente bajando del asiento.

James recargó a Lily sobre su pecho mientras avanzaban hasta sus asientos "**Es que no encuentro explicación a tanto mareo, desmayo y…Génesis me dijo que estuviste vomitando por la mañana esta semana"**

"**James"**

"**¿Ya te hiciste un examen?"** insistió.

La chica suspiró "**No y no deseo saberlo, disfrutemos de la obra por favor"**

"**¿Qué sucede? . ¿Te encuentras bien Lily?"**

"**No, pero quiero ver la opera y es todo lo que tengo que decir ¿Dónde esta nuestro palco?"**

"**El segundo mejor lugar"** exclamó Sirius "**Es que el primero se lo tuvieron que dar a fuerzas al ministro, vamos, vamos…"**

"**¿Vinieron Remus y Vanesa?"** preguntó Lily.

"**Si, si ya nos esperan adentro"** dijo Sirius "**¿Cuándo crees que se casen?"**

Lily rodó los ojos "**Algún día Sirius no te desesperes, mejor búscate una esposa"** Sirius arrugo la nariz violentamente "**O esposo"** dijo Lily.

La joven se enderezó repentinamente dejando la seguridad del hombro de James.

"**Buenas noches ¿Dejaron al niño en buenas manos?"** James frunció el ceño profundamente, la indeseable y eternamente venenosa Bellatrix Black (ahora Lestrange)

"**¿Tu esposo también esta en buenas manos?"** le regresó James. Las mejillas de Bellatrix sufrieron un súbito coloramiento "**Ya nos damos cuenta de que si, que disfrutes del espectáculo, Fella"**

"**Lo mismo para ti Jimmy"** le arremedó la joven "**Ya encontraste a alguien de tu agrado Estrellita"**

Sirius torció los labios "**Se nota que a tu esposo le gusta todo en familia Bella, digo mi hermano le hace los favores que él no quiere"**

James sonrió ampliamente, pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que los refuerzos llegaban, se quitó la capa y se la puso a Lilian cubriéndole el cuerpo.

"**No seas tan engreído Potter, tu esposa no es el sueño de la comunidad"** siseó Malfoy.

"**Y la tuya es de la comunidad"** contestó James fríamente. Narcisa miró hacia todos lados buscando algo en que entretenerse.

Sirius rió estridentemente mientras les abría paso a Lily y James entre el nido de serpientes. Los dos pasaron velozmente sin detenerse a saludar a Petunia, Vernon y el odioso de su hijo Dudley.

"**No he visto un lechón tan rosado como esa cosa que tienen por hijo"** gruñó Sirius por lo bajo.

"**¿Lechón? Que imaginación hermano"** exclamó James. "**Yo lo veo mas como: pelota rosada"**

Ambos jóvenes rieron suavemente. ¡SSShhhh! Algo cortó al viento, Sirius y James protegieron a Lily poniéndola detrás de ellos.

"**Escoria"** siseó, golpeando su bastón de oro blanco con el suelo.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. "**Mueve tu gran trasero Kruvakrozen"**

"**Algún día te arrancare la cabeza perra"** El hombre iba vestido de negro en su totalidad. Su piel de bronce se había endurecido adquiriendo una innatural rigidez, bueno todo en el era innatural; desde el granate de sus ojos, hasta el gris de sus cabellos. "**No siempre estarás acompañada por tú mascota; que llamas esposo y su gata"**

La ira de Sirius se disparó de inmediato, pero el sin vergüenza de Druon desapareció tras la puerta de su palco antes de que él pudiera hacer algo. James lo tomó por el ante brazo y se metieron a su palco, que se encontraba dos puertas a la derecha de la de Druon.

El lugar era un teatro antiguo típico. Al frente se encontraba el escenario, a los lados innumerables palcos acomodados en tres pisos, usados por la alcurnia que no se mezclaba con la chusma. Al fondo, en los pisos; la gente acaudalada o con ciertas posibilidades. En la explana de abajo había diversos asientos para la gente corriente, aunque las cinco primera filas estaban reservadas para altos funcionarios; obviamente distanciados por una prudente baya, para no mezclarse con la gente corriente.

"**Tranquilo Sirius"** pidió James acomodando a Lily en su asiento. Se volvió para saludar a su padre con una mano, quien se encontraba en el palco opuesto a ellos.

"**¡Tengo cara de chacha vulgar zarrapastrosa!"** chilló.

Vanesa alzó una ceja. "**Si lo preguntas en este instante…"**

James le alcanzó a Lily un abanico y saludó a unas compañeras de trabajo con una sonrisa quienes se encontraban en el primer piso. "**Oh me da igual lo que diga ese tipejo. Mascota ¡Bah! Ni que fuera perro y anduviera con correa"** el joven localizo a Rose y también le saludó con una sonrisa.

"**Tal vez lo de la correa no sea mala idea"** gruñó Lily.

James frunció el ceño ligeramente, se volvió hacia su esposa y al mirar sus labios torcidos y la nariz arrugada, rió bastante divertido. Le besó suavemente. "**Es su castigo señora por ponerse ese vestido atrevido."**

"**¡Ja! Tengo la cara llena de arrugas y un cuerpo redondo que revienta de grasa. Señorita por favor."**

Todos los jóvenes del palco estallaron en risas. Lily les miró indignada sintiendo las mejillas arder pues todo el mundo había puesto su atención en ellos y claramente se notaba que se estaban burlando de ella. El enojo se le subió a la cabeza repentinamente causándole un terrible mareo.

James puso una mano en el brazo del asiento de ella tratando de respirar profundamente y controlar sus risas. "**Es…de las…mejores frases…que has…dicho…amor."** dijo James entrecortadamente a causa de la risa. "**Señorita."** estalló de nuevo en risas.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y gruñó ásperamente. James se sentó en la misma silla que ella y comenzó a llenarle de besos en el rostro a pesar de los zarpados mortíferos que ella le lanzaba para deshacerse de él.

"**Oh James, estamos en publico."** se quejó Remus.

Pero al joven le dio igual porque no paro hasta que Lily le devolvió el gestó.

"**¿Sigues teniendo mareos?"** preguntó James volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

"**Tus momentos melosos y cursis me revuelven el estomago. Soy más propensa a morir de eso que de otra cosa."**

Vanesa rió quedamente desde su lugar. Le encantaba cuando Lilian despreciaba los mimos empalagosos de James.

"**Oh señora, esposa mía. Creo que ya debe de darse por desahuciada."**

Lily ignoró a su esposo y se giró hacia Remus. "**Hola Remus ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu departamento?"**

"**Mucho mejor Lilian."** dijo el chico sonriendo. "**Estamos trabajando en una reforma para suministrar la poción matalobos a todos los de mi especie sin costo alguno."**

"**No creo que eso agrade muchos"** murmuró Lily. "**Pero es buena idea."**

"**¿A tu padre por ejemplo?"** inquirió Vanesa.

Lily se encogió de hombros. "**Seguramente se opondrá."**

La mayoría de las luces se apagaron por completó. Las velas que iluminaban el escenario se encendieron intensamente; así iniciaba la opera.

El telón se abrió dando paso a una hermosa estancia llena de colorido en un palacio italiano medieval. La música festiva resonó por todos los recovecos del lugar, naturalmente la obra iniciaba con una magnifica fiesta en el palacio de algún aristócrata adinerado. Los personajes iban ataviados con vestidos de diversos colores, muy similares a los vestidos de Lily únicamente que de colores alegres y no negros.

"**Questa o quella per me pari sono"** la voz del tenor se elevo por el recinto por sobre todos los cuchicheos del lugar.

La mayoría de los presentes no entendían ni jota de lo que se estaba cantando en la obra, sin embargo las acciones eran bastante claras o al menos daban una idea de lo que en general sucedía.

La opera puesta en escena para los magos, no era otra que la de Rigoletto. La famosa opera de Giuseppe Verdi y libreto de Francesco Maria Piave, basado en la obra teatral "Le Roi s'amuse" de Víctor Hugo, que consta de tres actos coronados por la famosísima aria "La Donna e Mobile" (La más famosa de todas las arias del repertorio operístico) La obra fue modificada varias veces debido a que la historia manifestaba el libertinaje de un rey (En si trata un tema conflictivo, pues alude directamente al rey Francisco I de Francia desenmascarándolo como un personaje frívolo y libertino) Sin embargo a Verdi no le importo que la corte Francesa le obligara a cambiar varias escenas, pues él en si quería conciliar la estructura tradicional del melodrama con la complejidad del protagonista, Rigoletto, y eso no lo pudo cambiar la censura con sus condiciones.

La acción se desarrolla en Mantua, Italia, durante el siglo XVI, teniendo por personaje central a Rigoletto un bufón jorobado del Duque de Mantua. El bufón Rigoletto es un personaje verdiano, que se mueve entre el afecto por su hija y el odio por el Duque y los cortesanos.

Fue más o menos lo que Vanesa les relató a los jóvenes lo más rápido que pudo ahorrándose varios detalles engorrosos. Lily torció ligeramente los labios, de no ser porque se presentaba como la opera interpretada por los más famosos y dotados cantantes y vender los boletos con precios hasta las nubes. Los magos de "sangre pura" hubieran hecho públicas sus protestas por presentar semejante vulgaridad a gente tan pura que nunca se cruza con muggles.

Un suave gemido llego a los oídos de los jóvenes. Los chicos se miraron entre si antes de volver su atención a la obra. Alguien se estaba aburriendo. James se reacomodo por cuarta vez en su asiento cuando un agudo grito resaltó sobre las voces de los interpretes. Instintivamente el joven busco la mano de su esposa quien con un suave apretón le tranquilizó. De pronto varios gritos de terror resonaron por el lugar. Todo el lugar cundió en pánico.

El telón fue cerrado y las luces encendidas de golpe.

"**Sirius."** dijo James. "**Cuida de Lily. Iré a ver que sucede. Si no vuelve a la normalidad todo en seis minutos, sácala de aquí y llévale a casa."**

James desapareció cerrando la puerta del palco fuertemente. Sirius se coloco a lado derecho de Lily y se acercó al barandal del palco para ver lo que sucedía. Toda la acción se desarrollaba en el piso que se hallaba arriba de ellos. Vanesa y Remus no tardaron en unirse a él quien movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de adivinar que había sucedido. Los seis minutos pasaron y pese las protestas de Lily. Sirius se encargo de sacar a Lilian velozmente ayudado por Vera y Remus.

&-&-&

El lugar era demasiado grande y frío para una sola persona. La piedra áspera oscurecía la estancia pues no permitía que la luz se reflejara en ella. El gran ventanal tenía las cortinas moradas corridas y una puerta abierta, sin embargo aquello no ayudaba a mejorar la visión. Tampoco es que la luz del sol se aventurara a entrar muy a menudo en la casa. Se relajo sobre al silla mirando el techo entrelazando las manos. La piedra de arriba esta adornada con una grandísima lámpara del siglo X (Aun era de velas) con millones de minúsculas piedrecillas un tanto opacas, debido al polvo que se acumulaba en ellas. Se encontraba justo en el centro del techo y colgaba desde el techo hasta diez metros por arriba del comedor. Nunca se encendía la lámpara. Alrededor de la lámpara se encontraban extrañas esculturas que caían como estalactitas ribeteadas terminadas en puntas que amenazaban con agujerar la cabeza de ocupantes. Las esquinas del techo tenían unos hermosos ángeles llorones; que más bien parecían estar en el infierno, pues sus muecas de horror no evocaban otra cosa, que no fuera tortura.

Una de las dos entradas al lugar se abrió rechinando estridentemente. La doncella avanzó hacia ella con un niño vestido de negro que caminaba lo mas derecho posible.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre su engendro durante el tiempo que tardo Génesis en colocarlo en una silla para pequeños a su lado.

"**Buenos días madre."** arrugó la frente suavemente. Aun no podía acostumbrarse a esa palabra. Le hubiese gustado más que su "chícharo chillón" le llamara Lilian. Pero el bobo sentimentalista de su esposo, no lo permitía. Y prefería el apelativo, madre a mamá o el cursi mami.

Ella le devolvió el saludo arrugando la nariz. Inmediatamente el niño puso su atención en la comida que Génesis le ponía por delante y se apresuro a engullir, utilizando los cubiertos torpemente y sin sorber. Su madre se irritaba con la mayoría de los sonidos que los niños emitían.

James se recargo en la puerta sin hacer ni un solo ruido, observando a Génesis servir el desayuno a su esposa, quien miraba a su hijo. A James le molestaba que observara a Harry de esa manera, pues parecía que miraba a un extraño y no a su propio hijo. Era una mirada cargada de hostilidad y desagrado. A pesar de saber que Lily quería a Harry; muy a su manera, odiaba verla con esa mirada y sus actitudes frías para con su hijo.

Harry era todo menos normal. Aunque no se podía ser muy normal que digamos teniendo los padres que tenia. Una madre exageradamente fría e indiferente a su presciencia y un padre rebosante de alegría y jocosidad que gustaba de presumir a su hijo cada dos por tres. Y es que Harry hacia cosas que los niños de su edad no; era un niño excepcional (A pesar de que Lily le criticara diciendo: "Todos los padres creen que sus hijos son excepcionales y luego resultan ser unos grandísimos cerdos") Si se analiza la pequeña vida que Harry había trazado. No resultaba nada raro que Harry fuera excepcional.

Comenzando desde su concepción: Para cuando Lilian se dio cuenta que estaba encinta tenía cuatro meses. (Lilian argumento que debido a la presión por la boda y las pocas ganas de despertarse achaco los malestares a eso. Y se olvido por completo de su periodo. Tampoco es que alguna vez hubiera estado muy pendiente de ello) ¿Increíble? Bueno al mismo James casi le da el ataque. Sobre todo si se toma en cuenta que Harry pudo haber nacido en un matrimonio arreglado con un ser; sádico o quizás no hubiera nacido (Esta posibilidad todavía le producía pasadillas a James) Aunado al hecho de¿Cómo diablos explicar que el niño iba a nacer siete meses después de que los padres estuvieran casados, cuando ambos tenían padres tan quisquillosos? Dios bendiga a los niños que vienen antes de tiempo.

El parto de Harry tampoco resulto ser muy normal. El día había amanecido completamente nublado. James daba vueltas por toda la cama mientras su esposa dormía indiferente a sus movimientos. En una de esas vueltas, James sintió que algo había mojado la cama y como estaba seguro que no había sido él, se dispuso a investigar. Lily había rotó la fuente, pero seguía placidamente dormida. La despertó a pesar de los gruñidos que le lanzaba. Cuando supo que iba parir únicamente hizo un gesto de desagrado y pidió que cambiaran las sabanas. No sabía lo que el líquido materno podría hacerle a las sabanas negras y no deseaba echarlas a perder. Se puso un camisón negro de lino, alegando que; no deseaba dar a luz completamente desnuda. Y se negó rotundamente a que un sanador, medimago o magipartero pusiera un solo pie en su casa y se negó a salir de la casa. Génesis asistida por Sirius fueron los encargados de ayudar a Harry a venir al mundo. Aunque ciertamente Sirius fue mas estorbo que ayuda.

Lily no gritó, no pujó, ni insultó a James, durante él labor de parto. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo callada, recargada en el pecho de James, contrayendo la cara de vez en cuando y apretando la mano de James. Harry llegó en un absoluto silencio. James observo a Génesis sacar el cuerpecito, pequeño, arrugado y lleno de sangre y palmearle el trasero para llenar sus pulmones de aire. El niño únicamente inhalo el aire ruidosamente dio dos o tres gimoteos y se calló. James corrió a cargar al niño al instante. Lily se negó determinantemente a cargarlo o verlo. Inclusive James tuvo que obligarle a darle de comer al niño. Lo curioso fue que en cuanto su madre (Enio) hizo el amago de cargar al bebe, la joven se levanto con la sangre seca entre las piernas, las piernas temblándole, y el sudor sobre el rostro y le impidió a su madre tocarlo. Le ordenó a James que nadie de la familia Evans (y cercanos) no debían tocar a Harry, ni debían acercase al niño. Apofiner tampoco.

Suspiró meciendo su cabeza negativamente. Se acomodó la túnica azul marino y la capa blanca. Avanzó hacia su familia y se sentó entre Lilian y Harry, quien de inmediato se lanzó hacia sus brazos. Bajo la mirada hostil de Lilian.

"**Compórtate"** gruñó Lily.

Harry se levantó del regazo del padre, sin embargo James lo saco de la silla para niños y lo sentó en sus piernas. "**No hay nadie más aquí"** repuso. Lilian puso los ojos en blanco "**Génesis te he dicho que no quiero que Harry vista de color negro"** La joven asintió con una reverencia al tiempo que le servia el desayuno.

"**¿Qué sucedió ayer para que llegaras tan tarde?"** preguntó Lilian.

James le ignoró pues estaba dándole de comer a Harry.

"**No es un inútil así que deja que se valga por si solo"**

James suspiró pesadamente. Harry miró a su padre ligeramente asustado. El tono en que hablaba su madre transmitía claramente su irritación y molestia. El hombre ignoró los gruñidos de su esposa y siguió alimentando a su hijo hasta que este, estuvo satisfecho.

"**Génesis llévate a Harry y cámbialo"** le ordenó James.

Génesis recibió en su regazo a Harry, pero este se bajo de inmediato al ver la mirada iracunda de Lily. Había pasado la mayor parte del desayuno platicando con su padre y haciendo escándalo. Lilian no toleraba los chillidos, ni los gritos de los niños. Mucho menos se esforzaba por entender sus "incoherentes" palabras (causa de que el niño apenas comenzaba a hablar con claridad) De hecho Lilian le dejo muy en claro que no se dirigiera a ella, si no hablaba correctamente. Tampoco soportaba su madre que lo cargarán, para ella, ya era hora de que anduviera con sus dos piernas, completamente solo y sin ayuda.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Harry, Lily ya se esperaba la reprimenda de James y sus miradas de reproche. Efectivamente él estaba muy enojado.

"**No soporto que chille como niña"** se apresuró a decir "**A mi edad…"**

"**A tú edad eres maltratada por tu padre y le tenias terror"** le cortó James secamente "**Es un niño y por tanto su voz es tan aguda como la de una niña. No te creas que yo nací con esta voz"** Lilian torció los labios. Odiaba que James discutiera con ella por Harry. No era una buena madre, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería "**Lilian"** la joven se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. James entrelazó sus dedos y puso los codos sobre la mesa "**Se que no tienes paciencia con los niños y quizás Harry llegó muy rápido. Pero no le des la misma indiferencia y frialdad que tus padres te dieron a ti"**

"**Yo no le pongo un dedo encima"** espetó Lilian molesta.

"**Ignoras a tu hijo y no eres capaz de darle un simple beso o una sonrisa"** replicó James "**No lleva marcas en la piel, pero si en el corazón. Es un niño y es infinitamente mas sensible que tú"** el labio de la joven tembló "**Harry sabe perfectamente que te desagrada su presencia"**

"**No es cierto"** se defendió la joven.

James suspiró "**Eso es lo que demuestras. Lilian, no seas como tus padres"** La joven intento defenderse una vez mas "**Yo se Lilian. Entiendo tus motivos pero no por eso voy a tolerarlos. Harry necesita de tu amor"**

"**Y que soporte todas sus incoherencias infantiles"** murmuró Lily mirando al techo.

"**Es un niño"** exclamó James alterado "**¿Qué esperabas, un adolescente? . ¡Por Merlín!"** el joven guardo el tiempo necesario para calmarse "**Lily no es difícil estar con él. Además es tú hijo, juega con él. Se un poco mas expresiva con él, hazle saber que le quieres y diviértete"**

Lilian se tiró sobre la mesa abatida "**Tienes razón James"** susurró la chica. James se irguió en sus silla y miró a su esposa "**¡Vamos chícharo chillón, juguemos con la guillotina!"**La servilleta de tela cayó sobre el rostro produciéndole un suave ardor en la punta de la nariz.

"**¡.¡No llames a Harry de esa forma!.!"** explotó James poniéndose de pie. Lily puso los ojos en blanco "**Muy bien"** James volvió a sentarse evitando mirar a su esposa. Le exasperaba que Lily tuviera ese comportamiento tan distante con Harry. "**O lo haces por las buenas o…"**

"**¿O?"** preguntó la joven buscando la mirada de James y echando la espalda hacia delante.

"**Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas"** respondió el joven secamente.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron completamente, su cuerpo se irguió tan rectamente; que hasta parecía innatural la postura. "**No puedes forzar las relaciones humanas"**

James giró los ojos lentamente, dejándolos caer de forma burlesca "**Ya va siendo hora de que madures Lily"** Lily soltó un bufido cargado de ironía.

"**Mira quien habla de madurar. El que sigue gastándole bromas a la "dulce" familia de su esposa"**

"**Oh, oh, oh. ¿Desde cuando sientes compasión por ellos?"** ironizó. Lily se mordió la lengua "**Además se lo tienen bien merecido. Dime cariño¿Qué te ha hecho Harry?"** Una vez más James había ganado la partida. Lily se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente. "**Así esta mucho mejor"** la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de James le produjo un inquietante cosquilleo de irritación.

"**¿Me dirás que sucedió ayer?"** pidió mirando los platos vacíos del desayuno.

Jame escrutó la faz de su esposa minuciosamente. "**¿No tienes idea?"**

Lily se encogió de hombros "**Por algo lo preguntó ¿no?"**

"**Ya leíste el profeta"** Lily negó la cabeza. No era sorprendente, Lily detestaba el periódico. Según sus propias palabras: Únicamente escribían basura. "**Ayer mataron al General O´Hare"**

Lilian frunció el ceño. "**Ese es…"** su mano señaló a su esposo al tiempo que hacia un gesto de perplejidad.

"**El mismo que viste y calza. Bueno…vestía y calzaba"** asintió James "**Se debaten entre una maldición o una poción. Aun no se ponen de acuerdo"**

Lily se encogió de hombros "**No es una gran perdida"**

James tamborileo sus dedos sobre la mesa de roble. "**Era el líder de los aurores. Era un buen líder y hombre"**

"**Excepto cuando tu nombre apareció, entre los posibles candidatos a la jefatura del sector de seguridad"** dijo la joven alzando una ceja.

"**Marcaba su territorio y sus…meta. Pero nunca fue descortés o agresivo conmigo. Me trataba muy bien, a pesar de ser su rival"** terció James. Lily asintió con un gesto de incredulidad "**Es verdad Lily"**

"**¿Y porque tanta alharaca entonces?"** le cuestionó la joven.

James suspiró y miró el suelo "**Lily el señor Driscol esta a dos meses de dejar su puesto. A pesar de que había cinco candidatos, todo el mundo sabia que quien ascendería a tal puesto; éramos él o yo. Jefe de Seguridad Mágica Internacional, es un puesto que cualquiera quisiera tener"** la joven se encogió de hombros y movió la mano con indiferencia. Si a ella se lo propusieran, la respuesta seria: No "**Bueno, muchos veían esto como una guerra. Aunque nunca fue así. Y ya que esta muerto…"** comenzó a recitar James.

"**¡Oh!"** exclamó Lily mirando a James "**Tendrás el puesto. Vaya…eso es una buena noticia ¿no?"** James frunció el ceño. Una buena persona acababa de morir y ella se alegraba porque él ya no tendría rivales "**No, en realidad no"** dijo torciendo los labios y arrugando la nariz "**Habrá mas metiches revoloteando a tu alrededor. Y resbalosas…"** esta vez fue ella quien frunció el ceño "**¿Podrías declinar el puesto no? No necesitamos el dinero. No quiero tenerte lejos de casa y…"**

"**Lily"** interrumpió James las meditaciones de su esposa "**Asesinaron a un hombre poderoso que competía por un puesto alto de la política"** Lily parpadeó sin comprender "**Lo asesinaron por una buena razón"** canturreó con una mirada de soslayo.

"**¡Ah! . ¿Los mortífagos?"** James suspiró pesadamente.

"**Será mejor que me digas porque lo hicieron. Lily…"**

"**¿Hacer que James?"** le interrumpió su esposa "**¿Qué tiene que ver el señor O´Hare con…¡Oh!.?"** Lilian se miró a James sumamente ofendida.

"**¿Qué hay de tu padre?"** gruñó James.

Lilian se llevó una mano a la boca "**No lo creo. Esta más preocupado por sus propiedades en Rumania y Servia y Montengro. Las autoridades quieren revisar a fondo las casas solariegas. Sabrás que a Seth no le cae en gracia"** James fijo su vista en su esposa. Seth Evans era un hombre que rebasaba los límites de lo excéntrico. Si bien no tenía un puesto fijo en el Ministerio de Magia, James le observaba ir y venir a sus anchas por todo el lugar, algunas veces acompañado por Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle y raras veces por un Black. No hablaba mucho con James, excepto para gruñir de vez en cuando que debería controlar más a Lilian (Y torturarla de vez en cuando) y que no debería de hacer de bufón del "Profeta" (Y casi lo mata cuando gano las encuestas del "Joven más deseado" "Padre modelo" y "Esposo modelo" de la revista Corazón de Bruja) James no quería (ni le interesaba) saber en que trabajaba exactamente Seth. Su esposa tampoco sabia exactamente (o al menos no lo dejaba entrever) lo que hacia Seth. Cruzaba de vez en cuando dos o tres palabras con él. Enio era la que se encargaba de hablar con su hija sobre lo que hacia su esposo (a la que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo)

James se encogió de hombros "**De cualquier forma sabes quien es el principal sospechoso"**

Lily frunció los labios "**Esos pelmazos no se están atreviendo a acusarte ¿verdad?"**

James negó con la cabeza lentamente "**No. Los más quisquillosos escritores del Profeta me defienden. Corazón de bruja gruñe a mi favor. Todo el mundo sabe que soy inocente"**

"**Pero…"**

James suspiró "**Dudan de mi esposa"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Wenas. U.U lo se…tarde horrores en actualizar, pero bueno, solo puedo decir en mi defensa que mi hada de inspiración se ha escurrido y aun no la hallo. Aun así aquí les dejo este capi, que espero que les guste. Mmm…y pues aquí nos encontramos con los chicos un poquito creciditos, alrededor de unos tres años. Harry ya esta en sus vidas y dios ¡que vidas! n.n al principio me dio algo de cosita pintar la vida de los chicos fuera de Hogwarts, pero tengo que decir que me ha gustado mucho :D. Bueno, espero sus comentarios muy prontito ¿vale? Nos vemos…besos.

**Reviews:**

**BlancEspirit, Clawy, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, Ginebra, Gerulita Evans, noiraaa, kaori Potter, Sami-Maraurder girl:** os he contestado vía reply, si nos ha llegado mi contestación, hacérmelo saber.

**Su-chan:** XDDDD, lo se la idea de casa de los Evans me ha perseguido durante todo el finc. No se…ese aspecto tan siniestro, tan macabro 0 tengo que aceptar que me encantan las cosas oscuras. Y bueno…Seth no es mudo, pero… bueno es…el líder de los Evans :D.

**Tomoe:** Uffff, pues, querida amiga, vuelvo a la carga nuevamente. Te diré que ahora que estoy en la uni me divierto muchísimo sabes, u.u lo único malo es que luego no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y no es tanto por las materias, o la escuela en si. Si que…u.u Kirsche se va da vaga, pero prometo trabajar muy duro a partir de ahora. ¡Sep! Emp, bueno…espero describir mas o menos como se casan un poco mas adelante, en eso trabajo pero te juro que o veremos ;). En cuanto a imperfect, trabajo en eso. u.u es que ¡Dios! Si vieras las dudas que me surgen.

**Prongs:** Holas!!!! Mmm, bueno, no se la verdad es que Seth es muy raro, dice cada cosa o luego no dice nada :D. Quien sabe, Seth es muy misterioso - Weno, espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes y que ahora estés mas tranquilo. ;)

**Chik-B-Potter:** Emp, pues si, este finc es muy diferente de todos…en su gran parte, supongo yo por el ambiente que realmente es bastante macabro. :D que puedo decir, adoro lo oscuro y siniestro :D y ohhh, no pude resistirme a hacer algo así con la pareja L+J…es tan…no se - me encanta. Espero que este capi te guste y leas la historia hasta su final.

**Haruhi:** Nah, muchísimas gracias por tu review. n.n es tan lindo, espero que me dejes mas reviews diciéndome tu opinión, que para mi (y la mayoría de las autoras) es muy importante. También te agradezco por leer estas desvariaciones de mi cabecita y espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado de principio a fin. - Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia.

**Trikipeke:** espero que ya levantes tu huelga de hambre. XDDDDD. ¡Que linda en serio! n.n desee actualizar antes pero ufff, no pude, la verdad que no, pero bueno aquí vuelvo. Y bueno, creo que…el ambiente gótico siniestro es el mayor encanto de este finc. No se un día me levante y me dije ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo rosa? Nah…seamos mentalidad Kirche y hagámoslo todo con tintes negros y vualá aquí tienes este mundo. Ohhh, 0 ¡Seth es uno de mis personaje favoritos! Me encanta, tan…macabro, tan escalofriantemente aterrador :D adoro a ese hombre y bueno si…tiene sus graves defectos, como todos XDDDD. Si, adoro este Sirius, tan…no se, me gusta mucho, con todo y que sea bisexual XDDD. James aah, adoro a James, tan hartantemente empalagoso, el tipo de chico que lo mas seguro detestaría, pero James es…o ¡encantador!

Agradezco tus comentarios sobre mi escritura, pero hay que reconocer que aun tengo muchos fallos y aunque trabajo en ello aun no estoy lista para escribir un libro, quizás…algún día ;). Oh a mi Alysha me cae muy bien es tan…emp¿terrenal? A mi me agrada. Y oh los Sly…J ¡los adoro! Ufff creo que me alargue ya muchísimo. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, ya me contaras ¿vale?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

-

Dejen reviews

-

-

M.O.S.


	18. Abolengo Aristrocrático

Capitulo 18: Abolengo Aristocrático

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

" _Yo clamó al Dios Altísimo,_

_al Dios que de mi cuida._

_Que del cielo mande alguien a_

_salvarme de las manos de aquellos_

_que me acosan; envié Dios su gracia y verdad"_

_(Salmo 57)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Giró sobre si mismo, arrebujándose en la negrura que le cubría. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre el cuerpo, enterrando su nariz en los sedosos cabellos con ese caracterizó olor que él lo asociaba a su nuevo hogar. Era una mezcla de madera, humedad y naturaleza seca.

El sonido hueco que resonó por el lugar, le obligo a incorporarse lentamente y entreabrir los ojos perezosamente. La luz se ocultaba tras largas cortinas negras de satín. (Un verdadero desperdició de tan preciada tela; de acuerdo con sus amigos) Una frase viajo por el aire hasta sus oídos que no pudieron descifrarla con claridad, pero por costumbre sabia que era un escueto: "Buenos Días". Movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda para observar el reloj de manecillas negras, indicándole que eran las once de la mañana. Bostezó profundamente haciendo varias muecas. Se volvió a meter debajo de las mantas y se pegó aun más, al cuerpo que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Los pasos distantes resonaban por el cuarto. Eran verdaderamente irritables. Deseó meter su cabeza debajo de las almohadas sin embargo para ello tendría que mover a su esposa y no deseaba molestarla. ¡Apofiner era una experta en el arte de joder con moderación! Bueno tampoco hay que exagerar, era una hora bastante avanzada del día. Casi mediodía de hecho. Pero hacia muchísimo tiempo que no tenía la posibilidad de holgazanear con ella a su lado. La noche anterior había resultado sumamente agradable, estimulante y desestresante. ¿Y como no podía serlo? Que hombre no se relajaría entre las manos de su esposa y un buen baño al vapor cargado de masajes. Además de una gratificante noche de amor pasional y desenfrenado. Sí, sin duda tenía motivos para estar en la cama a esas horas de la mañana.

Una mano alzó la sabana negra dejando al frío colarse. Su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente con ligeros escalofríos. La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y avanzó velozmente por el lugar hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la izquierda. Arqueó una ceja dando pasó a una mueca cargada de ironía. Bueno, podría ignorar que tres días seguidos una mujer sufriera de vómitos y nauseas en la mañana. Algún alimento en muy, muy mal estado. Pero ¿Dos semanas seguidas? Suspiró pesadamente, su esposa era una terca. Además de medio paranoica. Inclusive a pesar de todos los síntomas seguía insistiendo en no estar embarazada, ¡Si hasta él los había notado! Y James Potter no era un hombre que se caracterizaba por observar a detalle a las personas. Lo describían más como: atolondrado, despistado y medio olvidadizo.

La puerta del baño se abrió tan velozmente como se cerró. Aunque el golpe fue tal, que hasta pudo haber levantado muertos. La cabellera negra enmarañada que cubría el rostro de su esposa ocultaba su gesto de fastidio y enojo. James sonrió suavemente; sí, Lily estaba enojada por la tontería de no querer aceptar su embarazo. En cuanto su "dulce" esposa se metió de nuevo en la cama. Tenía los cachetes inflados, las cejas muy juntas y los brazos cruzados. Soltando una risita suave, la acurrucó sobre su pecho, recibiendo un manotazo por el atrevimiento y un gruñido áspero.

"**¿Por qué estas molesta?"** le siguió el juego. Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento Lilian, era que le recordaran su estado crudamente. Era muy sensible en cuanto a ello.

"**El día esta muy soleado"**

James estuvo apunto de soltar una carcajada. Estaba terriblemente irritada, por una bobería.

"**A mi me parece un buen día, para pasar con Harry"** dijo el joven acareándole la mejilla.

¡Meec! Grave error, recordarle a Harry, era como recordarle a un ingles las perdidas de sus tierras francesas tras la guerra de los cien años. La mujer se levantó estrepitosamente encerrándose en el baño por segunda vez. James suspiró desde su posición en la cama. Se preguntaba cual seria la reacción de Lilian cuando ya no pudiera ocultar su condición. Se encogió de hombros; una que no podría perderse por nada del mundo.

La puerta principal se abrió con extrema delicadeza. Harry avanzaba arrastrado sus piernitas lentamente por el suelo, su rostro tenía una mueca de preocupación y ansiedad, con un toque de melancolía. Facciones poco apropiadas para un niño de su edad. Alzo sus preciosos ojos verdes; tan parecidos a los de su madre. James se preguntó que hubiera sucedido si Harry hubiese nacido con el escandaloso color rojo de su madre; sabía la respuesta. Lily le hubiera teñido el cabello, como lo hacia con ella misma. No él no lo hubiera permitido.

Harry avanzó hasta la cama y observando cuidadosamente el lugar, sus facciones se relajaron de inmediato al descubrir que no esta su madre. James frunció el ceño, eso no debía suceder, por el contrario debería preocuparse porque su madre no se encontraba en la habitación ¡No al revés!

"**¿Qué sucede Harry?"** le preguntó tranquilamente.

El niño se asustó, o fue lo que pensó James, pues Harry dio un ligero respingo. Se acarició las manos nerviosamente, miró a su padre cautelosamente, abrió la boca. La perilla de la puerta de baño crujió repentinamente y Harry se irguió lo mas recto posible colocando sus manos a sus costados. Indudablemente el niño había presentido la pronta entrada de su madre. Quien entró azotando de nuevo la puerta, asustando a Harry. El niño se mordió los labios para no chillar, eso solo provocaría una hostil mirada de su madre.

Lilian se paró en seco cuando vio a su hijo en la recamara principal.

"**¿Qué quieres?"** graznó la mujer.

James soltó un gruñido llanamente áspero. Lilian se giró hacia James con los ojos crispados. Harry se llevó las manos a los ojos, no quería presenciar una discusión. Además le aterraba ver a su madre con esa expresión adusta.

Y fue justamente eso lo que impidió que James comenzara alguna discusión. Se levantó enredándose las sabanas a la cadera, dirigiéndose directamente a Harry para tomarlo en brazos. "**Tomaremos el desayuno aquí"** anunció el James repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Lily y a Harry.

El niño sonrió, pocas veces entraba en el cuarto de sus padres, temía molestar a su madre.

Lily dirigió a James una mirada llena de pánico. "**Las sabanas se ensuciaran"** dijo repentinamente.

"**No pensaba desayunar en la cama corazón"** Lily frunció la nariz ante el mimoso apelativo. "**Hay mucho espacio en la terraza. Además es una orden, no te estoy preguntando tus preferencias"**

Harry se llevó las manos nuevamente a los ojos. Seguramente su madre se pondría furiosa, tan terriblemente furiosa que los sacaría del cuarto a punta de patadas. Sin embargo Lily se limitó a soltar un prolongado bufido antes de buscar algo cómodo con que desayunar.

Harry observó la majestuosa figura de su madre andar por el cuarto con un aire irritante a su alrededor antes de meterse al baño. Lo más seguro fuera que su presencia en el cuarto le molestaba. Sus grandes ojos verdes se entristecieron visiblemente. Su padre lo dejo sobre la cama y anduvo alrededor de esta, en busca de sus prendas para dormir.

Pocas veces había dormido en esa cama. O al menos no recordaba haber dormido mucho en ella, su madre se ponía furiosa por eso. Sin embargo le gustaba, tenia el mismo color fúnebre que su cuarto, pero de ella emanaba calidez. Aquella zona de la casa, tenia un no se que, que la hacia menos tenebrosa, inclusive uno podía estar muy a gusto ahí.

"**Estate quieto un rato Harry, iré a bañarme"**

Harry balanceo sus piernitas inquieto, esperaba que su padre no se tardara mucho. Suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, casi nunca estaba con sus padres. James, su padre, trabajaba casi todos los días, siempre le miraba ir y venir del Ministerio de Magia, cierto que solía jugar con él. Pero a Harry le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él. Lily, su madre generalmente no se acercaba a él. Siempre andaba de un lado para otro con Sirius, cuidado de la cadena de salones de té que tenían. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Noxmort, la casa matriz de la cadena.

Noxmort era una gran casa solariega ubicada en Tintagel, al sur de Cornualles. Tenía dos pisos, con ventanas cuadradas, cristales opacos, maderos crujientes y miles de cortinas gruesas de tonos oscuros. En el interior había muchas mesas de diversas formas, con sillas tan raras como las mesas. La luz de sol nunca entraba en el lugar, así como él calor, pese que Cornualles es calido en algunas épocas del año, la casa permanece enteramente fría. El único calor y luz del lugar son las velas. La casa guarda múltiples olores, en toda ocasión se prenden diversos inciensos y se queman muchas esencias. En la plana baja, la casa es un lugar de descanso en donde uno puede ir a beber: té, café o algo más fuerte en medio de una tranquilidad y misticidad absoluta.

El primer piso, bueno Harry nunca ha subido al primer piso, pero olores fuertes y mujeres que suben y bajan constantemente dan a entender que arriba las cosas son más interesantes. Y en la última planta, Harry no tenia idea de que sucedía en la última planta, los empleados nunca hablaban de ella y su madre tampoco.

La puerta del baño se abrió repentinamente, Harry se volvió esperando ver a su padre, sin embargo quien avanzaba hacia él, era su madre. Su cabello negro caía majestuosamente sobre sus hombros, desparramándose en una elegante cascada ondulada de ríos oscuros, su piel blanca relucía brillando como las perlas. Su escultural cuerpo iba cubierto por una delicada seda negra. Sin embargo lo que más le gustaba a Harry de su madre, eran sus brillantes ojos verdes, tan fríos y capaces de refractar la luz en ellos, en tan diversos y variados matices de verdes que uno se perdía en ellos. Su padre tenía toda la razón al decir que, su madre; era la mujer más hermosa y magnifica de todo el mundo.

La bata de seda cayó al suelo en un susurró. Alargó la mano para tomar una túnica negra de manga larga, con pedrería en el pecho. Finalmente se colocó una capa del mismo color oscuro, con grecas en los filamentos. Dio media vuelta y sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorpresivamente. Lo más seguro es que no esperaba verlo aun ahí. Harry se irguió lo mejor posible y le presentó a su madre su más serena imagen. Según ella, él no debía desvelar sus sentimientos y si ella lo decía así, así debía ser.

En cuanto las facciones de su madre se relajaron, pensó inmediatamente que volvería a su irritante mueca de todas las mañana, sin embargo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente durante un largo rato. Para Harry el tiempo se paralizó, nunca su madre lo había mirado tanto tiempo, ni con tanta intensidad, su corazón infantil brincó de alegría.

Lily respiró profundamente y avanzó hacía Harry lentamente, sus manos le temblaban y le sudaban. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado, su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. En cuanto llegó a lado de Harry, el niño le miraba con atención y embotado. ¿Le tendría miedo? Estiró sus brazos hacia él rápidamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos y dando un salto hacia atrás, completamente asustado. ¿Acaso su madre le reprendería por quedarse en la cama? Quizás le golpearía como su tía Narcisa golpeaba a su hijo cuando hacía algo indebido. Esperó pacientemente el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente temeroso de la realidad. Las manos de su madre estaban sobre su cabeza una en cada lado, temblaban indecisas. Harry parpadeó varios minutos antes de intentar comprender lo que sucedía. Quizás aun no sabía si pegarle o no. Sin saber que hacer para evitar el dolor que eso le produciría, se lanzó hacia su madre en un inesperado intentó de evitar ser golpeado.

Le tenía miedo, su propio hijo sentía pánico de ella. Lily se quedó congelada al ver que él niño se alejaba de ella, temeroso de su contacto. Solo deseaba cargarlo, solo había querido abrazarlo, pero era inevitable, él no la quería, él no deseaba que lo acariciara, su propio hijo, la carne de su carne, no la amaba. Volvió a la tierra cuando algo le apretaba el vientre.

Harry abrazaba a su madre fuertemente, intentaba hacerle saber lo mucho que la quería. Las frías manos de su madre le rodearon los brazos y se colocaron en su espalda.

Mientras más su madre le abrazaba, más él se aferraba a ella. Harry cerró los ojos y atesoro ese momento en sus memorias. Le agradaba la sensación de estar protegido por su madre, le gustaba sentir la firmeza de sus manos, la calidez de su esencia, incluso la frialdad de su tacto. Su madre era seguridad, seguridad con olor a naturaleza mojada, piedra y hojas viejas.

Una puerta se azotó a sus espaldas, ambos se separaron velozmente.

"**Lo…emp, ¿Ya están listos para desayunar?"**

Lily giró los ojos y salió al balcón sin responderle a su esposo. James había sido muy oportuno.

James miró la carita molesta de Harry.

"**¿Qué hice?"**

Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a balancear sus piernas nuevamente esperando a su padre.

James sonrió y se apresuró a colocarse las ropas lo más rápido posible. Era un día muy agradable y quería iniciarlo lo mejor posible.

Lily tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se encontraba recargada en los barrotes del balcón, parecía estar meditando algo muy profundamente.

"**Es la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo ¿no, Harry?"** habló James atrayendo la atención de Harry.

El niño miró unos segundos a su padre antes de asentir. Harry volvió a mirar a Lily en silencio. "**Mamá a engordado"**

El sobrero se le resbaló de las manos. Cayó al suelo con un seco sonido. James miró a Harry un tanto nervioso, antes de sonreírle y levantar su sombrero.

"**¿Tú lo crees?"** preguntó James acomodándose el sombrero frente al espejo.

Los verdes ojos de Harry miraron fijamente a Lilian. "**Solo un poco"**

Por los labios de James corrió una traviesa sonrisa; como si acabara de cometer alguna diablura.

"**Pero no se lo digas"** le advirtió "**Las mujeres pueden ponerse muy peligrosas, si se les dice, que se ven gordas. Son muy quisquillosas con su apariencia"**

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió. Todo lo que decía su padre, era de sabios.

James le estiró los brazos y Harry le correspondió estirando los suyos y dejándose cargar por su padre.

Lily miró la escena bastante dolida, Harry aceptaba con mucha más facilidad a James, a él no le tenía miedo. ¿Cómo era posible que el hijo eligiera al padre sobre la madre? Era la madre quien le criaba, protegía, alimentaba y amaba desde el primer instante de ser concebido. Había sido ella quien lo había cargado durante nueve meses y era ella quien lo había traído al mundo. No James.

James llevó a Harry entre sus brazos hasta la mesa que se encontraba en el balcón. En ella había tres platos vacíos, seis copas de cristal y cubiertos de plata. James sentó a Harry en la silla más cercana, mientras que Lily se dejó caer en la silla opuesta a la de Harry. James tomó la silla que sobraba y de inmediato los platos y copas se llenaron solo con un desayuno ligero.

"**¿Qué tal van las cosas con Noxmort?"** preguntó James para romper el silencio.

Lily parpadeó suavemente, se encogió de hombros y suspiró. "**Igual"**

"**¿Crees que pueda llevar a unos compañeros…?"**

"**Mientras no salgan corriendo"** contestó Lilian indiferente.

James suspiró y miró hacia el cielo recordando la única vez que había llevado a pasar el rato a sus compañeros, a un Noxmort ubicado en Londres. Todos habían salido corriendo del lugar, al ver el tremendo pitón de fuego que su esposa había colocado en ese lugar, como mascota. Aunque hay que admitir que había que tener mucho valor para disfrutar tranquilamente de una taza de té o una copa de algo más fuerte, cuando una tremenda víbora en llamas se paseaba entre tus pies, lanzando escupitajos de acido cada dos por tres.

"**Les advertiré primero"** aseguró James

"**¿Qué tal las cosas por la oficina? Siguen pesando que soy una cruel asesina"** bromeó Lily.

James torció los labios. "**Sí, bueno no he podido convencer a la mayoría de que, eres inocente"**

Lily sonrió suavemente. "**Te pasaras toda una eternidad intentando lo mismo. Soy una Evans y no tengo derecho a su perdón"**

"**¡Pero eres inocente!"** protestó James.

Lily negó con la cabeza. "**Los Evans no hemos hecho muchas cosas que los demás afirman que si. Vamos James, no puedo pasarme la vida entera tratando de limpiar mi nombre, ni me interesa"**

"**Eres tan linda"** susurró James "**Como no pueden ver tu inocencia"**

Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de color rosa y miró al cielo, evitando el contactó con James. James sonrió ampliamente, su esposa era tan linda, hermosa y cariñosa. El joven alzó una mano tratando de acariciar la mejilla de ella. Lilian se levantó del lugar repentinamente.

"**¿Qué hace ella aquí?"**

James parpadeo ligeramente, buscó con la mirada al intruso, sin embargo no había nadie.

"**Lily"**

La mayor de los Evans miró por el balcón con el ceño fruncido. Se levantó las faldas del vestido y salió del lugar a toda prisa.

James apenas si tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y levantarse. Harry dejó de comer y se puso completamente rígido, como si fuera capaz de percibir el peligro. James tomó a Harry entre sus brazos y corrió tras Lily.

El carruaje con el emblema del ministerio de magia se detuvo justo enfrente de la entrada principal. La puerta de color vino se abrió velozmente dejando ver su interior. Una hermosa mujer morena de cabellos negros y vestiduras rosa palo ocupaba en su mayoría el carruaje, no porque su figura fuera muy grande, si no porque el vestido era en exceso cargado de telas. Entre los pliegues del rosa palo se distinguía un hombre con túnica de color morado con figuras de hilo dorado.

Maniobrando difícilmente el hombre logro salir del carruaje y descender con elegancia. Se volvió hacia la puerta para ayudar a descender a la mujer. Su figura débil y frágil descuadro por completo en el frió y rígido cuadro que presentaba la mansión de los Evans.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron con cruenta violencia, cortinas y cristales vibraron raudamente bajo la fuerza de la señora de la casa.

"**No eres bienvenida en esta casa, Kruvakrozen"**

Devorak Kruvakrozen se encogió ante el bramido de Lilian. El hombre de túnica morada le palmeo suavemente la mano y la colocó tras sí.

"**Señora Evans"** enunció el hombre con despreció "**Es usted muy descortés y fría con las personas, ni siquiera tiene tacto en hablar con una persona que…"**

"**Vamos Eduard, esta es mi casa y tengo el derecho de no aceptar a quien no quiera"** gruñó Lily cruzándose de brazos.

Eduard asintió a regañadientes. "**Sin embargo, no estas en posición de hacerte la difícil. Mayor de las Evans"**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. "**Yo sigo siendo la mayor de las Evans, mientras que a esa, la llamas respetablemente: señora O´Hare ¿Eso no es racismo?"**

Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron a Eduard, nunca le había gustado tratar con esa mujer. A pesar de que James afirmara que ella no era mala, ella siempre aparentaba todo lo contrario.

"**Tu puedes entrar a la casa Eduard, tu invitada esperara en el carruaje"** se limitó a decir Lily secamente.

Eduard se tenso por completo, lo que iba a hacer a continuación podía resultar muy difícil. Espero a que un segundo carruaje llegara y de el descendieran cuatro aurores.

"**Señora Evans, se ha presentado en su contra evidencia contundente. La llevaremos al ministerio para detenerla y aplicarle un juicio. Bajo el cargo de asesinato premeditado"** dijo Eduard lo mas tranquilo posible.

Lilian frunció el ceño severamente. ¿Arrestarla a ella? . ¡Jamás!

Lilian negó con la cabeza suavemente. "**Inténtalo Eduard"** le desafió la joven.

Eduard apretó los dientes y lanzó la orden.

Los cuatro aurores fueron hacia una Lilian completamente tensa y dispuesta a atacar. La joven les miró con aquello fríos y mortíferos ojos verdes. Como si quisiera decirles: Tóquenme y morirán.

El más alto de ellos alzo la varita retando a Lilian. En respuesta a ello, la joven colocó sus manos en posición defensiva.

"**¡Mami!"** chilló una voz infantil.

Lily se desconcentro por completo y volvió su vista, hacia las manos que estrujaban la falda de su vestido. La expresión fiera y fría se desvaneció para dar paso a una llena de preocupación. Lily estiró sus brazos y en ellos cargó a Harry, quien abrazó a su madre fuertemente y se volvió hacia Eduard con unos ojos intensamente verdes, que reflejaban hostilidad y reto.

"**¿Qué sucede Eduard?"** preguntó James avanzando hacia ellos, buscando a Harry con la mirada. El niño le había soltado la mano en el camino y había salido corriendo.

"**¡Jimmy!"** exclamó el hombre con un aire bonachón "**No me agrada ser yo, quien tenga que decirte eso, pero…tú esposa debe ser llevada al ministerio"**

"**¿Por qué?"** le interrogó James tranquilamente al ver a Harry en brazos de Lily.

"**Hemos encontrado pruebas en su contra. En el asesinato del General O´Hare"**

James alzó una ceja llena de incredulidad. "**¿Y la proporciono la señora Kruvakrozen?"** dijo mientras se colocaba a lado de Lily.

"**Ella no es una Kruvakrozen, es la señora O´Hare"**

"**Como Lilian, que no es una Evans, y nunca te he oído llamarla señora Potter"**

Eduard volvió a apretar la mandíbula, adoraba a James y le disgustaba reñir con él.

"**James tú…"**

"**No me pidas, que no defienda a mi esposa Eduard"** sentenció James fríamente. "**Lily entra a la casa"** le ordenó.

Lilian frunció el ceño. "**No, me puedo defender yo solita"**

"**Lo se. Entra a la casa"** repitió James.

"**Se te puede acusar de obstrucción a la ley, James"** terció Eduard.

"**No estoy pidiendo tú opinión querida. Entra a la casa"** insistió el James "**No agotes mi paciencia"** añadió al ver la terquedad de su esposa.

"**No dejare que…"**

James puso los ojos en blanco. "**Adentro"** ordenó alzando la mano derecha hacia enfrente y con una voz fría y distante.

Un suave viento sopló entre los presentes. Lily y Harry flotaron inevitablemente por un momento y segundos después el mismo viento que los había elevado, los colocaba dentro de la casa. Lily alzó la voz para protestar pero las puertas y ventanas, se cerraron por completo en sus narices.

James se volvió hacia Eduard visiblemente molesto. "**Deseo saber cual es esa "prueba"" **gruñó el joven gravemente.

Eduard parpadeo lentamente. Nunca había visto a James tomar tal actitud. El despliegue de tal poder y control le puso la piel de gallina. No eran mentiras esos cuentos del gran poder del Señor de la casa Evans. "**Un mesero la vio acercarse al señor O´Hare minutos antes de su muerte. Dentro del teatro"** respondió Eduard sintiendo algo de miedo.

James rememoró aquella noche y frunció el ceño. "**¿Eso es todo Eduard?"**

"**Eso es suficiente, ella se acerco le puso algo y lo mató"**

James lanzó un fuerte gruñido. "**Vas a arrestar a mi esposa, basándote en una suposición"**

"**Es una Evans"** argumentó Eduard.

"**¡Y su esposa una Kruvakrozen! Creo que si nos vamos a eso, la señora Kruvakrozen tiene mayores posibilidades de ser el asesino"** dijo James. "**Eduard, tú excusa es estúpida. Además, si acusas a Lily basándote en lo que dijo un mesero, entonces también deberías llevarme a mí"**

Eduard abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

James se encogió de hombros. "**El general O´Hare fue a pedir un vodka y nosotros un vaso de agua. Nos cruzamos por medio minuto a lo mucho, después él se alejó"**

"**Ella tomó el vaso del general…"**

"**Para alejarlo, el olor a vodka le produce nauseas a Lily. El chico pensó que el vodka era para mí y lo sirvió junto con el agua. Como a Lily le es desagradable el olor a vodka, lo alejó de ella. En ese instante el general O´Hare llegó, nos saludo y se llevó su vaso. Ni siquiera sabíamos de quien era el vodka, hasta que él se nos acerco."** Contestó James irritado.

Eduard volvió a torcer los labios y jugueteo con sus manos. Sabía que su acusación en contra de la señora Evans era pobre, sin embargo si lograba que al menos un Evans pagara por sus fechorías, seria como llevarse un pedazo de gloria.

"**Rara reacción"** murmuró.

James sonrió. "**En su estado es normal"** terció.

Eduard frunció el ceño. "**¿En su estado?"**

"**Sí, Lily esta embarazada"**

Eduard abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y parpadeó. Una cosa era arrestar a una Evans y otra muy distinta arrestar a una mujer embarazada.

"**Es por eso, que ella se mareo esa noche. Entonces tuve que llevarla para que se refrescara y nos encontramos con O´Hare por casualidad"**

Meeec, sí James quería arreglar las cosas dando explicaciones, esta no era la más adecuada.

"**¡Tu esposa pagara por la muerte de… de…!"** dijo Devorak soltando un melodramático sollozo y se alejó del lugar.

"**Será mejor que digas las verdad sobre tú esposa Jimmy. Nadie esta exento de la justicia"**

James puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso nadie veía que Lily era tan peligrosa como un rábano? El joven negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

La puerta del carruaje se cerró tras Eduard y avanzó velozmente a trote de caballo volador. Los aurores miraron a James desafiantemente y luego se volvieron hacia su propio carruaje.

James observó a los dos carruajes perderse de vista. Suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a Lily. Ya se esperaba su mordida en la yugular. ¿Por qué el mundo tenia que complicarle las cosas?

Sin embargo cuando entro al vestíbulo no estaba Lily. Y de acuerdo con Génesis no deseaba verlo. James puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a encerrar a su estudio. Eso solo podía significar que Lily estaba verdadera molesta y tardaría tiempo en calmarse. Solo esperaba que no le hiciera nada a Harry.

James se tiró sobre el sofá de piel de dragón y miró embobado el techo. En el estaban pintadas las quince torturas que se aplican en la pasión infernal del libro "Las ciento veinte jornadas de Sodoma" del Marques de Sade. No era una visión en lo absoluto hermosa. Quince muchachitas se retorcían, gritaba y aullaban de dolor, sus caras reflejaban el pánico y terror. Sin embargo era el lugar en donde más entraba la luz del sol, además contenía su propia chimenea unida a la red flu y James pudo decorarla a su gusto. Ahí los muebles no eran negros, ni viejos, ni olían a exceso de humedad.

Siguió con la mirada las manecillas del reloj. Ohh ¿A dónde se había ido su tranquilo y familiar domingo? Se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensaba llamar a Sirius. Aunque no sabia en donde podía encontrarse su hermano. Quizás supervisando alguna de las tiendas de té de Lily o en una cita con una chica…o un chico.

James se removió en el sofá y viajo su vista por las pinturas que colgaban de la pared. De lado derecho había un gran recuadro con sus padres en la mansión Potter, ambos sonreían y se tomaban de las manos. Era una pintura bastante empalagosa. De lado izquierdo se encontraban los señores Evans, ni siquiera tenia idea de porque había una pintura de ellos en su estudio. Cosas de Enio. Enio Evans se encontraba sentada en una lujosa silla barroca con las manos sobre las piernas y tenia una cara llena de fastidio. Seth se encontraba detrás de Enio recargando parte de su peso en el bastón de plata pura. Miraba al vació, mas sin embargo había algo inquietante en sus pupilas. La más cercana a él, era la pintura de un Harry de dos años. Su hijo miraba hacia el horizonte con una mirada inquietante. Parecía estar entre la preocupación y el anhelo. En la pared contraria se encontraba una pintura de los cuatro merodeadores en Hogwarts. Seguida de esta, una pintura de los merodeadores, Lily, Vanesa y Alysha en su graduación. Al final una pintura de cuerpo completo de Sirius. Tampoco tenia idea de porque había permitido eso. La que más sobresaltaba era la enorme pintura de cuerpo completo de él y Lily, del día de su boda. Ni siquiera supo como su madre convenció a ambos para dejarse pintar ese día.

James se incorporo un poco rememorando aquel día. Sí, lo recordaba como si fuese el día de ayer.

_Miró el reloj por doceava ocasión en media hora. Tenía todos los nervios crispados. ¿Acaso no entendía Lily que en cualquier momento, podría entrar Seth por la puerta de la mansión Potter y llevársela? O es que su vanidad como mujer era más grande que su miedo. ¡Maldita arrogancia aristocrática!_

"**_Tranquilo James. Ten un poco de paciencia. Ya bajara"_**

_James se irguió ante aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso Lily había decidido escapar? Tal vez no deseaba casarse con él. Quizás…quizás le haría lo mismo que Druon._

"_**Es la herencia Potter. Yo no sabia ni donde me encontraba"** comentó Charles Potter alegremente. "**Recuerdo que el día de mi boda tuve que preguntarle a Dorea dos veces que hacíamos en el altar"**_

_Minerva McGonagall miró al señor Potter con severidad. ¿Qué hombre falto de tacto no sabría que se estaba casando? Sin embargo, hasta ella esta comenzando a dudar de la joven Evans. Llevaba quince minutos de retrazo._

"_**En la antigüedad había miles de rituales previos a casarse"** dijo Vanesa indiferente. "**Algunos sacrificaban animales a los dioses"**_

_James negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, no que le llenaran la cabeza de tonterías._

"_**¡Ah por dios James! Para ya de caminar o abrirás aquí mismo una zanja"** gruño Sirius._

_James estaba dispuesto a contestar cuando Dorea Potter entró al salón "**En unos minutos baja"**_

_James suspiró ruidosamente. Aun seguía en casa, ¿Seria hora de cerrar todas las salidas posibles?_

"_**Hijo, estas seguro de no…convencer a Lily, de que use el vestido que tú elegiste"** le preguntó su madre._

_James frunció el ceño. El maldito vestido de novia había sido el tema más discutido por todos los presentes. Mientras que todos insistían en que debían comprarle uno nuevo, Lily y James insistían que fuera uno cualquiera. Al final Dorea dio su brazo a torcer y le dijo a Lily que podía utilizar cualquier vestido perteneciente a la familia Potter. James quería ponerle a Lily un vestido nacarado con rosas. Ya se imaginaran el gesto de la joven. De cualquier forma a James no le importaba el color del vestido, si estaba al último grito de la moda o era uno del milenio pasado. Que ¡bah! Por él Lily podía asistir a la boda desnuda…bueno, no le gustaría llegar a esos extremos._

"**_Puede ponerse lo que ella desee madre"_**

_Su madre le trato de ocultar su gesto de preocupación y le sonrió torcidamente. Algo había salido mal._

"_**Ven acá James. Tienes la corbata chueca"** James intentó escabullirse de su madre, pero ella ya estaba encima de él arreglándole hasta el último detalle. Él portaba su mejor túnica de gala, que era negra con detalles en azul. De acuerdo con su padre, el negro era tradicional en el novio al casarse._

"**_Mamá…¡Suéltame! Ya estoy bien. Yo, yo…"_**

_Dorea suspiró y palmeo la mano de James. Ese nerviosismo era una cualidad Potter. James jaló su mano bruscamente. Entonces las puertas del salón se abrieron._

_El profesor Dumbledore y Minerva se alinearon detrás de Charlus y Dorea Potter. Remus, Vanesa y Sirius se colocaron de lado contrario a los adultos. James se vio completamente solo con cara de idiota en medio de la estancia._

_El ministro carraspeó fuertemente. El corazón de James palpitaba vertiginosamente. ¿En donde se encontraba Lily?_

_Suaves repiqueteos resonaron en la estancia. El vuelo de una gasa negra se vislumbró. James no pudo evitar respirar profundamente y contener el aliento. La joven portaba un ancho vestido negro estiló Luís XIV. Amplias y ostentosas faldas adornadas con listones y moños en tonos morados. Holanes y volantes se mezclaban en el atuendo adornando el apretado corsé negro. Sobre el pelo un sobrero de ala ancha, con flores negras, plumas de cuervo y pedrería en ónice sostenía el velo de gasa negra que llegaba hasta la cintura. Y en sus manos enguantadas con seda negra, un complicado ramo de rosas secas; cuyos tallos negros resaltaban por la grandeza de sus espinas._

_Mas que lista para una boda, la joven parecía una inmaculada viuda negra. Vanesa miró a la joven completamente encantada. El atuendo era visiblemente antiguo, quizás databa verdaderamente de la época de Luís XIV. Remus y Sirius fruncían el ceño. ¿Acaso no pudo haber escogido un color un poco mas…alegre para su boda? Dumbledore reía alegremente, ciertamente el atuendo le parecía…divertido. McGonagall se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si le doliera. El señor y la señora Potter abrieron la boca, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada. Estaban completamente shockeados. El ministro se limitó a morderse la lengua. La gente de alta alcurnia solía tener cada gusto, que era mejor quedarse callado._

_James sonrió. Sí, esa era la chica que había escogido por esposa y no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada. Su boda no podía tener nada de normal, si no… no eran ellos los que se estaban casando. Una Lily vestida de otro color, no era Lily. Ella vestía de negro y así siempre había sido, era y será por siempre. Después de todo, él se había enamorado de la joven huraña y tosca que era. Así como adoraba su temperamento, adoraba sus ropajes y pintarrajeados negros._

_Lily llegó hasta él y curveo sus labios hacia arriba detrás del velo. El la miró embobado incapaz de decir o hacer nada. La joven le alzó el mentón con una de sus delicadas manos y le acarició la mejilla. James rió tontamente y solo atinó a levantarle el velo y besarla impulsivamente mientras la estrechaba fuertemente._

_Todo el mundo puso los ojos en blanco. Es que hacían los dos, cada cosa. El ministro carraspeo por segunda vez fuertemente. Lily y James se separaron y sonrieron para el otro. James bajo el velo de Lily, le tomó el brazo y avanzó con ella hasta el ministro. La joven se dejo llevar hasta la mesa y todo el tiempo que duraron las palabras del ministro ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de James y asía el brazo del chico con fuerza._

Oh claro que recordaba aquel día. Había innumerables cosas que recordar. Como el hecho de que Sirius buscara durante quince minutos los anillos. Que James llevara los labios medio pintados de negro. Que Dorea no dejara de llorar y sollozar fuertemente durante toda la ceremonia y parte de la comida. Que antes de que Lily diera el sí, Remus estornudara tres veces y Peter golpeara a Vanesa sin querer en el estomago. Que fuera Charles quien se desmayara segundos antes de que James firmara el acta de matrimonio. Que Vanesa se abalanzara sobre la pluma tradicional de los Potter. Que Albus se equivocara al escribir su nombre. ¡Vaya hasta parecía milagro que se casaran ese día!

¡Y como olvidar lo que vino después! James solo buscaba la forma de deslindarse de sus amigos e invitados para estar a solas con Lily. Sirius les acechaba todo el tiempo siempre con una excusa tonta. Vanesa corría insistentemente tras Lily tocando el vestido por todas partes. Dorea llorando inconsolablemente, su padre dándole lecciones de cómo comportarse esa noche con su esposa (Ese hecho fue sumamente vergonzoso) A y como olvidar el maldito hecho de que al momento del brindis, Lily y James chocaron las copas tan fuertemente que las rompieron. Su madre dejo de llorar y se puso a dar de gritos porque James había roto las antiquísimas copas de cristal franco elfo del siglo III de la familia Potter. Eran más viejas que la familia.

Ni siquiera cuando estuvieron a solas tuvieron muchos momentos de paz. Lily le refunfuño toda la noche el hecho de que Dorea se paso dos horas explicándole "esas cosas" que hacen los esposos en la noche de bodas. Y asegurándole que su "adorado" hijo; a pesar de que también seria su primera experiencia (Lily se rió en su cara a mandíbula batiente durante media hora por eso) la trataría con amor y delicadeza. Había sido un día de locos.

Y en medio de todo eso. Habían podido ser pintados por un artista desconocido el cual Dumbledore le borro la memoria en cuanto se fue. La pintura mostraba a una Lily extremadamente pálida (aunque ella era así) con su precioso vestido negro y sus ojos y labios del mismo tonó. Tenía en sus labios una sonrisa ligeramente torcida y divertida, como si estuviera planeando una cruel travesura. James la atraía hacia sí con el brazo derecho puesto dominantemente sobre su cintura y sonreía altivamente, como si estuviera recibiendo el premio anual al mejor mago. Soberbia y arrogancia se leía en su expresión y por algún macabro motivo, el artista lo había pintado con un tono de piel bastante similar al de Lily. Por lo que se veían dos seres blancos contrastando con la oscuridad de sus vestuarios en medio de una opulenta sala de tonos grises y azules pálidos.

Pero esos días se había acabado, ya no eran los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Eran los señores Potter, amos de la mansión Evans y eso traía más dolores de cabeza que alivio. A veces pensaba James que hubiese sido preferible que los señores Evans repudiaran a Lily.

&-&-&

Y una vez más en medio de la oscura noche, la sombra estaba ahí. En la puerta, observándole dormir. Nunca le había hecho daño, pero tampoco se acercaba. Sencillamente se paraba en la puerta durante horas y horas, y le observaba dormir. Le miraba desde las sombras, en silencio y en soledad.

Varias veces había intentado levantase e ir hacia ella, pero siempre que se levantaba, la sombra se desvanecía en la nada. Había aprendido a vivir con esa sombra desde lo lejos. Por algún motivo esa sombra no le asustaba, no tanto como las raras sombras que algunas veces su casa solía proyectar, esas sombras le helaban la piel y el corazón, le erizaban los vellos y le hacían pensar en gritos y chillidos. En cambio esta sombra le reconfortaba y hasta le sacaba una sonrisa.

Giró sobre si mismo y cerro los ojos, obviamente ese día la sombra, tampoco se le acercaría.

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba ahí de pie, observando. Era una escena que se repetía una y otra vez. A veces no sabía si la estaba viviendo o lo estaba recordando. Otra vez estaba no se movía, otra vez solo miraba, otra vez él no hacia nada para remediar la situación.

"**No es tan complicado, sabes"**

La mujer se sobresaltó y agarró el umbral de la madera de la puerta con mucha más fuerza.

"**Yo solo…"**

"**¿Vagas de noche? Ya se…estabas tan enojada conmigo que preferías pasar la noche con Harry"** contestó James sarcásticamente.

Lily entrecerró los ojos y gruñó suavemente. "**Algo así"**

James alzó la nariz altivamente. "**Lo creería, si no te hubiera visto aquí antes, unas…ya se me hace imposible contarlas"**

Lily cerró los ojos y volvió su vista hacia Harry que yacía profundamente dormido. "**No se de que hablas"**

"**De tú…idea rara de cuidar de Harry"** insistió James "**Lily…"** susurró "**Es tú hijo, no Lucius"**

Lily frunció el ceño ante la mención de Lucius. "**Mi chícharo chillón tiene más gracia"** la dama agachó la cabeza cuando James le golpeo en esta.

"**Ha-rry ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?"** exclamó James tozudamente. Le irritaba que Lilian no se dignara a llamar a su hijo por su nombre.

"**Quizás más seguido"** dijo Lily dispuesta a dar media vuelta y salir huyendo. Pero James tenia otros planes y le impidió el pasó. "**¿No tienes sueño? Porque yo sí"**

"**Si te paras tan seguido aquí ¿Por qué no entras a verlo?"** preguntó James maliciosamente.

El pánico cundió en los ojos verdes de Lilian. "**Yo…yo…"**

James la tomó por el brazo y le obligó a entrar al cuarto.

"**¡Vas a despertarlo!"** murmuró molesta.

"**Que considerada"** se burló James "**Recuérdalo cuando sean las doce de la mañana después de una fiesta"**

Lily forcejeó con James. Se estaba burlando de ella abiertamente. "**Voy a…¡James!"**

"**¿No es hermoso?"**

Lily torció los labios y grazno un seco "**Sí"**

"**Es el ser más apuesto de todo el planeta. Hiciste un buen trabajo Lily, es magníficamente hermoso. No puedo imaginar un niño más bello que el nuestro. Su porte es magnánimo, grandioso, espectacular…"**

"**James se parece a ti"** le cortó Lily.

"**¿Y no crees que yo soy todo eso?"** preguntó James sonriendo.

"**Todo es cuestión de opiniones"** contestó secamente.

Esta vez le tocó a James entrecerrar lo ojos. Pasaron unos largos segundos en silencio antes de que James se concentrara de nuevo en su objetivo.

"**James vámonos ya. Vamos a despertarlo y…se pondrá a chillar"**

"**Pues entonces lo cargaras y le cantaras una nana"** sentenció el joven.

De nuevo los ojos de Lily temblaron llenos de pánico, su cuerpo se tensó por completo. James suspiró y le tomó la muñeca derecha con su mano derecha fuertemente. James le estiró la mano y la acercó a la cabecita de Harry. Los dedos de Lily temblaban incontrolablemente, parecía como si estuviera apunto de tocar fuego. No era capaz de tocar a su hijo voluntariamente.

James cambió su postura, quitó su mano de la muñeca de Lily y la colocó sobre la mano de ella. Y con una férrea voluntad la obligó a tocar la cabeza de su hijo. Harry suspiró y se removió en sus sabanas.

Era como meter la mano en las sabanas de seda húmedas. Los cabellos de su hijo eran pequeños pero abundantes y crecían como los de James; salvajemente hacia todos lados. No era terrible hacer eso, inclusive era bastante agradable.

James sonrió suavemente al ver a Lily acariciando la cabecita de Harry. Algunas veces era una tontita.

&-&-&

Lily se encontraba tendida boca abajo sobre la cama, pataleando de vez en cuando. James se limitaba a observar las muecas de su rostro, a su lado en la cama. Parecía una ninfa en plena primavera deshojando flores silvestres, en el tipo juego de: ¿Me quiere o no me quiere?

"**¿Por qué lo hiciste?"** le cuestionó repentinamente.

James suspiró "**Algún día tenias que hacerlo. Lily no puedes pasártela todo el tiempo huyendo de tus hijos"**

"**Solo tengo uno"** replicó.

James puso los ojos en blanco. Era tan cabezotas "**Lily, tienes que enfrentar la realidad. Y esa es, que estas embarazada nuevamente. No puedo permitir que trates al que viene igual. Te di tiempo con Harry, porque sabía perfectamente que no estabas preparada para un niño. Pero ya es suficiente"**

"**No tienes forma de afirmar eso"**

James lanzó un bufido de exasperación. "**Bueno, pues te guste o no, tienes que estar embarazada"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**¡Porque le dije a Eduard que lo estabas! Y que, por ese motivo, nos acercamos a la barra de bebidas. Que no teníamos idea de que la bebida era del General O´Hare. ¡Sabio Merlín, Lilian, es tu línea de defensa!"**

La joven bajo la mirada. "**No podrán tocarme James"**

"**No lo permitiré"**

"**Lo decía por Seth, pero igual"** le corrigió Lily.

"**¿Seth? ¿Que tiene que ver él aquí?"** preguntó James desconcertado.

Lily suspiró "**¿Cuándo has leído que un Evans vaya a Azkaban? Vamos James, Seth nunca lo permitiría, antes mataría a Eduard"**

"**Eso es…bárbaro. No puedes matar a alguien solo porque…estropea tus planes"** soltó James "**Además eres inocente, por eso no es justo"**

"**¿Y si no lo fuera?"**

El corazón, el alma y la vida se de paro a James en ese instante. "**No bromees Lilian. ¡Esto es serio!"**

"**¿Si fuera culpable me enviarías a Azkaban?"** le interrogó "**¿Aunque estuviera embarazada?"**

"**¡Pero no lo eres!"** James se abstuvo de preguntar: ¿verdad? Él confiaba en Lily y no debía porque dudar de ella. Sin embargo su mirada tan firme, le hacia dudar de ello.

"**Los Kruvakrozen no nos dejaran en paz James"** terció ella "**Devorak me odia por lo que le hice a su hermano. A todos podrá convencer de que ya no es una Kruvakrozen, pero a mi no me engaña. Ella es una actriz consumada"**

"**¿Qué haremos Lily?"** le cuestionó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "**No deseo luchar contra ellos. Eso solo nos traerá problemas, además ellos solo saben usar magia negra. Pero tampoco podemos darles las espaldas. Siempre buscaran la forma de acabarnos"**

"**¿Entonces?"**

Lily se encogió una vez más de hombros. Luchar con un Kruvakrozen solo podía significar una cosa: Usar la más antigua y peligrosa magia negra.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

Y bueno, seguimos con el mismo problema, desconfían de Lily y ahora tenemos a los Kruvakrozen tras Lily seriamente ¿Qué será de esta familia? Ni yo misma lo se. Bueno, hay un punto que deseo hablar en general y que constantemente me ha sido preguntado en los reviews (Y no me refiero al secreto de los Evans) Me refiero a la relación entre Lily y Harry. No se ustedes, pero yo no concibo la idea de una Lily cariñosa, extrovertida y maternal. No la concibo, porque ella nunca ha sentido nada eso, es decir ¿Cómo puede ser ella cariñosa con un niño, cuando nadie fue cariñoso con ella de niña? Ama a James sí, pero no demuestra su afecto hacia él tan…explícitamente, incluso a veces es demasiado hiriente. Esa es Lily, una Lily diferente de eso, no pega en este finc. Bueno, espero haber ayudando un poquito. Este tema se hablara más afondo en los siguientes capítulos. Sabremos exactamente cual es el problema de Lily. Hasta entonces disfruten de lo demás ;).

¿Les molesta un poco de publicidad? Solo voy a promocionar mí más reciente finc.

_**Mundo Surrealista.**_

_¿Esto es el sueño o la realidad? En esta historia lo real y lo irreal se entrecruzan para brindarnos un plano completamente utópico. Criaturas místicas y seres sobrenaturales caminan a nuestro lado demostrándonos, que la prudencia y la sensatez son un chiste. Entra en este mundo en donde la razón, el juicio y la lucidez, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver y en donde los sueños, el inconciente y la fantasía, son las armas, para lograr los objetivos personales. Mundo Surrealista, en donde la física baila zamba con el esoterismo._

Es una nueva propuesta, que trata de los sueños y la realidad. Es un mundo en el que intercalo la fantasía con la razón y la mentira. Si os tomáis la molestia de leerlo les pido una cosa: no la echen en saco roto tras haberla leído. Se que, esta historia es complicada, muy complicada de hecho, pero creo que vale la pena analizar el contenido. Recuerden que el surrealismo es el movimiento de los sueños, de la imaginación, de lo fantasioso, en donde el sueño, es la realidad.

Disponible en "Mundo Surrealista" by Kirsche ¿De quien más puede ser? XDDDDD

**Reviews:**

**Sami-maraudergirl, noiraaa, Ginebra, Clawy, Gerulita Evans, BlancEspirit, kaori Potter, SarhitaPotter, Lettice-Evans-Potter: **os he respondido vía reply, si hay algún problema, avísenme.

**Tomoe:** ¡Wenas! ¿qué onda? Yo aquí...¡estrenando compu! Weeeeiiiii. Sep, sep, me han cambiado la compu y la que tengo es una chulada. Bueno pasando a cosas más serias. Pues, creo que ya conteste a lo de Lily, más o menos. Y bueno, aquí integro un poco de lo que fue la vida de ellos al casarse y demás. Algo más profundo quizás no lo haga, es que...me parece algo superfluo. En fin, ese es mi punto de vista ¿cuál es el tuyo?

**Chik-B-Potter:** XDDDD, bueno, yo soy fan de lo macabro, todo lo que sea muy oscuro lo adoro, no se...es tan, retorcido XDDDD. No creo que Lily trate mal a su hijo intencionalmente, pero...aaah, bueno ya sabremos pronto lo que sucede. En cuanto a James, creo que eso es lo que hace un buen contraste en la historia. O sea, Lily muy mala y dark y él tan bueno, cursi y encantador.

**Elisaevans:** UUUyyyy, Hide, Waft, ¡puf! Tengo mucho que decir de esa historia y poco espacio. Son así como la obra maestra, a mi punto de vista, una de mis mejores historias. Me encanta escribirlas y las adoro. Feeling por otro lado, es algo así como...mmm, no se un hobbie, es que, bueno en cuanto a esta historia tengo diversas cosas graciosas que contar, quizás algún día les platique y bueno, esta historia fue creada con el objetivo de ser...oscura XDDDDD. Que ciertamente es algo que a mi, ¡Me encanta!

**Trikipeke:** Oh, vaya, vaya. Que bueno que ya comiste XDDDD. Ya vez aquí vuelvo a la carga, pues si Lily es una persona de la que podemos esperara casi cualquier cosa. Como explique arriba, esa es mi visión de Lily, mas adelante hablaremos a fondo de eso. Anda pues, a mi también me calló de sorpresa eso que dice James de "Madura Lily" cuando lo escribí, me dije ¡Santo Dios!, ¿Es ese James? Creo que alguien me lo cambio XDDDDD. Y bueno creo que, hay algo curioso en este finc, James es alguien contrapuesto a Lily, es como...la luz, pero a la vez en algunos puntos me resulta un ser, aterrante. Es decir, sonríe y es feliz, pero hay momentos en los que es muy serio incluso llega a ser hostil con la gente. No sabes cuando va a sacar su mal genio, da miedo ¿no?

¿quién invento los exámenes? Pues alguien que se la pasaba todo el tiempo muy aburrido ¿no?

**Shu-chan:** Weeeno, pues si, es mi misma visión de Lily, no la concibo como alguien cariñosa, al menos no aquí, en otro lado...quizás XDDDD. El cambio de contexto es solo una ligera variación, espero que no se halla sentido tan pesado, es que..mmm, bueno ya veras más adelante, porque lo hice. Y Voldy...mmm, Voldy, Voldy, jejeje. No se. XDDDDD.

**Prongs:** Si, esta surrealista ¿no? Así de, la reina de hielo, la reina negra celosa de una simple mortal, sin chiste, dinero o gracia. XDDD no se es que, así se me figura Lily, es muy fría y todo, pero lo único que tiene ella es a James y por tanto debe marcar su territorio ¿no? U.U mala pasada lo de los exámenes, pero efectivamente, se suele perder, pero de ellos aprendemos ¿no? Bueno, nos vemos pronto ¿vale?

-

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

-

¡Reviews!

-

-

-

M.O.S.


	19. Entorno Ignoto

Capitulo 19: Entorno Ignoto

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Mi vida se consume en la aflicción_

_y mis años entre gemidos; mi_

_fuerza desfallece entre tanto dolor y_

_mis huesos se deshacen."_

_(Salmo 31)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Amanecía en un cielo gris oscuro. La pálida luz del sol apenas si se atrevía a rozar tímidamente a la caliza piedra ancestral. Una densa niebla poblaba la tierra. El pequeño pegó su nariz al cristal produciendo con su respiración un claro vaho que empaño aun más la ventana.

A la altura a la que estaba, no podía ver el suelo y la niebla no ayudaba mucho. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, y suspiró. Tormentoso era el día y tormentoso era lo que sucedía en el interior de su hogar. Los gritos se escuchaban hasta su cuarto. Le daba miedo, mucho miedo y pavor cuando los adultos discutían. ¿Por qué debían discutir a gritos? . ¿Acaso no se escuchaban le uno al otro como cuando se habla con normalidad? . ¿Había un raro encantamiento que hacia que al discutir los oídos de uno dejara de escuchar al momento de iniciar una discusión? Harry, no lo sabia. Sólo sabía que odiaba escuchar a sus padres discutir y esta vez, también estaban involucrados sus abuelos.

"**Venga conmigo señorito"** la muchacha le estiró la mano, algo impaciente.

Harry miró a la mujer de cabellos grises y ojos perpetuamente cerrados fijamente. ¿Por qué habían impaciencia en ella? Quien habitualmente era tranquila y calmada. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, parecían estar hechos en cámara lenta. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la joven tiró de él bruscamente por el brazo.

"**¡Quiero a mi padre!"** gritó.

"**Silencio señorito"** le pidió la chica visiblemente nerviosa "**Su madre me ha ordenado..."**

"**¿Mi madre?"** preguntó Harry confundido. Su madre nunca mandaba buscarlo.

"**Por aquí"**

El pequeño miró la puerta de piedra caliza, aquello, era una simple pared disfrazada de puerta, aquello no se iba a mover por nada del mundo. Las gárgolas le habían jurado que esa puerta no existía en verdad.

"**¡Fosgail!"** susurró la mujer.

La dura y húmeda piedra se removió lentamente, poco a poco esta se volvió una masa amorfa de color castaño, con un fuerte olor a moho.

"**Do ainme"** habló alguien tras las piedra, Harry fijó la vista en la piedra. De pronto, entre la masa que formaba la piedra, una fea y horrible cara salió de ella. Era una bestia horripilante, que les miraba de perfil. Su cuerpo se retorcía innumerables veces en un pequeño lugar que formaba un cuadrado.

"**Génesis. Seo Harry mac de an laird"**

El frió ojo de piedra se giró hacia el niño, lo escrutó de pies a cabeza antes de decir.

"**Seo su"**

Y de pronto en la pared sólo había un profundo hueco. Génesis tomó la mano de Harry y continuó su recorrido en silencio.

&-&-&

Y de la nada, el silencio imperó en el lugar. Todos se miraban fijamente con clara hostilidad.

"**Harry no tiene que pasar por esto"** repitió Dorea una vez más.

Lily miró a Dorea fijamente "**Los hijos deben estar con sus padres"** sentenció fríamente.

La mujer dio un paso hacia adelante "**¡Nunca has visto por Harry!"**

"**¡Madre!"** exclamó James.

"**Mi hija no tiene que rebajarse a semejante cosa. Ver por los hijos es de pobres, para eso existen las nodrizas"** terció Enio indiferente.

"**Un niño necesita del amor de los padres"**

"**¡Amor! Escuchaste eso Seth"** rió Enio "**Casi me matas de la risa Dorea. El niño necesita educación, aprender a comportarse en la sociedad. Necesita que le enseñen con mano dura y firme. No deseamos otro...impertinente"**

"**Puede ir a nuestra mansión en Glasgow"** intervino Seth.

"**¿Para torturarlo? . ¡Jamás!"** estalló Charles.

"**Es mejor que hacerlo un pelmazo"** afirmó Enio.

"**El niño aprenderá, pero no por medio de golpes"** repuso Dorea.

"**¿Y se comportara como el inmaduro de su padre?"** gruñó Enio.

Dorea alzo los brazos en un reflejo de enojo "**¡Mejor que una mujer, sin corazón y que no siente absolutamente nada por su propio hijo!"**

"**¡Basta! Dejen de discutir como si alguno de ustedes, fuera a llevarse a Harry"** gritó James molesto "**Harry se quedara aquí. ¡Eso no esta a discusión!"**

"**Los lloriqueos de tu hijo..."** comenzó a decir Enio.

"**Harry tiene todo el derecho de llorar hasta romper los cristales. Me importa un bledo si le parece o no"**

Enio le hizo a su yerno un gesto bastante desagradable y volvió la cara hacia la puerta, sumamente indignada. "**Siempre tuviste pésimos gustos Lilian"**

Dorea alzo las faldas de su túnica, pero Charles de detuvo. "**Calma"**

"**Y tú parloteo nunca tuvo sentido, Enio"** contestó Lily secamente.

"**A Harry no le hará nada bien, presenciar los acontecimientos que estar por venir Lily"** dijo Charles tranquilamente.

"**Lo se, pero tampoco es conveniente que el niño este lejos de nosotros. Lleva mi apellido, pero sigue siendo un Evans"** le explicó James.

Lily suspiró "**Los Kruvakrozen no se detendrán por nada del mundo. Este es su hogar, aquí nada podrá dañarlo"**

"**Contamos con métodos efectivos para protegerle" **terció Charles.

Seth parpadeó lentamente "**Ellos usan magia negra, solo nosotros podemos protegerle"**

Charles volvió su rostro hacia Seth Evans. Ese señor decía magia negra con tal naturalidad que daban escalofríos escucharlo. Era como si le recalcara a todo el mundo, que él era un ser maligno y por eso, estaba por encima de todos los demás.

"**Nadie se llevara a Harry"** les recordó James.

"**Harry necesita el amor de una madre"** murmuró Dorea.

James puso los ojos en blanco "**Y lo tiene"** Dorea miró a su hijo fijamente "**Madre, no todos expresamos nuestros sentimientos de la misma manera"**

"**Lilian no tiene sentimientos"** susurró Enio.

James estuvo apunto de azotarse contra la pared. Enio era una verdadera arpía.

"**Si es todo lo que venían a decir ya pueden irse"**

"**No me puedes correr de esta casa"** gruñó Enio.

"**Pero tampoco tiene porque escucharte"** contraataco Lilian.

"**¿Acaso tu esposo no puede contestarme por si mismo? . ¿Tienes tú todo el tiempo que cubrir su deficiencia de inteligencia?"**

"**Señora, no le contesto como debería por respeto"** bramó el chico aridamente "**Cosa de la que carece su hija"**

Lily entrecerró sus ojos y miró a James fijamente. El joven curveó la comisura de sus labios.

Enio salió del lugar sumamente molesta. Dorea hizo otro tanto.

"**Hablando de otras cosas. ¿Cómo será la defensa de Lily?"**

James se giró hacia padre y se encogió de hombros. "**No hay absolutamente nada que defender, no hay pruebas"**

"**Son hechos hipotéticos lo que ellos plantean. Tendrían que confirmar que el general murió envenenado, y que fue ella quien lo enveneno. El primero en tocar la copa fue ese cantinerucho"**

"**Muy buen argumento de defensa"** meditó Charles.

Seth torció los labios "**Kruvakrozen no ira a los tribunales. Él peleara de frente"**

James sabia eso de ante mano, sin embargo el escucharlo de los labios de Seth le produjo un frió interno terrible.

Charles alzó una ceja, llena de incredulidad. "**Acaban de multarlo, otra más e ira a Azkaban y aun no tiene esposa"**

Por primera vez, los ojos de Seth brillaron fugazmente de emoción. "**Es muy joven e impulsivo. Además, hay muchas cosas en juego"**

Lily, James y Charles se miraron intentando comprender las palabras de Seth Evans. ¿Acababa de hacerles una confesión?

"**No le agrada Druon"** se atrevió a decir Charles "**Aun me sorprende que aceptara a James, cuando en teoría, su yerno era Druon"**

"**Es que su hijo. Es hijo único"** respondió. El hombre salió del lugar con su típico lerdo andar, golpeando el suelo con su hermoso bastón de plata pura.

James ladeó la cabeza suavemente. Aunque viviera cien años, nunca terminaría de comprender a Seth Evans. Era un hombre indescifrable. Su suegro era un misterio del tercer mundo.

"**¿Se quedan a comer?" **preguntó James.

Lily miró a su esposo. Era un ser muy raro, preguntaba aquello, como si minutos antes se hubieran encontrado en un picnic familiar.

Por suerte Charles declinó la invitación, dijo algo como "Dorea quiere ir a comprar algunos adornos para la casa y como no le has permitido llevarse a Harry, debe de estar muy molesta. En algo tiene que desquitar su enojo"

Lily se preguntó ¿Qué seria ser una madre como Dorea? Ella no se vislumbraba estando todo el tiempo detrás de Harry. O expresándole todo el tiempo su amor y cariño. Abrazándolo cada vez que se veían, como si no se hubieran visto en siglos. Le parecía algo ridículo y empalagoso. Una cosa así, le produciría nauseas.

Y hablando de nauseas, James la tomó por la cintura y la acerco a él.

"**¿Que crees que sea nuestro próximo hijo¿Niño o niña?"**

Lily frunció el ceño profundamente. ¡Ella no estaba embarazada!

"**Yo quiero un niño, ya sabes Harry necesita alguien con quien jugar. Aunque...una niña me encantaría. ¿Tú que prefieres?"**

"**Un aborto"**

La sonrisa de James, se desvaneció por completo. "**¡Ni lo pienses!"** gritó.

Lily ladeo la cabeza molesta. "**¿Por qué no?"**

"**¡No es en lo absoluto gracioso!"**

"**Tampoco es gracioso traer al mundo, algo insoportable, irritable e insufrible"** expresó la joven.

"**¿¡Algo!?"** exclamó James indignado "**¡Algo! Ese algo es nuestro hijo"**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. "**Es una masa amorfa compuesta de células, órganos y neuronas. Es un objeto que chilla todo el tiempo, de forma tan similar que nunca sabes que demonios, es lo que quiere"**

"**Lily, un bebe no nace hablando. ¡Merlín poderoso! Y un ser humano, no es un "algo" es un ser; único e irrepetible"**

"**Que sentimentalista eres"** dijo la mujer fríamente "**¡Un ser único e irrepetible! Tu deberías ser el guía de alguna religión"**

"**¿Qué harías, si yo muriese Lily?"** le interrogó repentinamente James.

Lily parpadeo lentamente "**No lo se"**

"**¿¡No lo sabes!?"**

"**La muerte es algo natural, todo el mundo muere. No es algo que puedas evitar. Puedes hacerlo hoy, mañana, la semana que viene ¡Que importa! Un día morirás de cualquier forma"**

James miró fijamente a su esposa. Esta vez no estaba jugando, decía aquellas cosas con sinceridad. No lograba comprender como era que algunas personas veían a la muerte, con tal naturalidad. Sabia que la muerte era algo inevitable, sin embargo, la manera en la que su esposa lo decía...era; inhumana. No sentía el menor sentimiento ante la muerte, era como si no le tuviera miedo, ni respeto. Inclusive, algunas veces, se preguntaba si su esposa sentía respeto por la vida.

"**Así que, no te importa que yo muera"**

"**No se a donde quieres llegar James"** dijo Lilian "**Pero si te refieres, a que si alguien te asesinara ¿Qué haría yo?"** continuó "**La respuesta es sencilla"** exclamó encogiéndose de hombros.

James frunció el ceño.

"**Asesinaría a quien te mató"**

El hombre negó con la cabeza, sumamente decepcionado. "**¿Y?"** le preguntó. Su esposa hizo un gesto de incomprensión "**¿Que ganarías tu matando?"**

"**Sí hiciste meritos para ser asesinado, supongo que lo pensaría. Pero tú eres tan bueno, que lo más seguro es que no te merecieras ser asesinado. Sería un...arreglo de cuentas"**

"**¡Arreglo de cuentas! . Tú has matado, ahora yo mató y, san se acabó. ¡El asiento esta cuadrado!" **dijo James indignado "**¿Acaso crees que la vida de una persona se puede anexar a un asiento contable? La vida no es un negoció, las personas con las que convives no están en tú lista de pertenencias Lilian "**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco "**Y tú le das demasiada importancia. Las personas se matan las unas a las otras todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera las armas son necesarias para matar, las palabras son suficientes para acabar con una vida"**

"**Lily..."**

"**No vengas a darme clases de moral James. Sabes como pienso y como soy, tú creciste en un ambiente en donde el ser humano es lo máximo. Yo no, para mi, las personas son eso: cosas, masas amorfas. No representan absolutamente nada"** dijo Lily firmemente "**Nada más que un nombre y rostro"**

"**¿Y yo, y Harry? Acepto que tu padre sea un cuerpo con rostro y nombre, pero yo"** le interrogó.

Su esposa se encogió de hombros "**Nunca lo he sabido con seguridad James. Seria mentirte decirte que eres cuerpo, rostro y nombre. Eres algo más, pero no me pidas definirlo, porque no lo se"**

"**¿Y Harry?"**

"**Mi chícharo chillón"** finalizó saliendo del lugar.

&-&-&

"**Luces cansado"**

El hombre dejo el tenedor sobre la mesa y suspiró "**El día de hoy, no ha sido muy agradable Sirius"**

"**Supe que te visitaron tus suegros y tus padres. No debiste tener con ellos, una plática muy placentera. Supongo que es por el juicio en contra de Lily"**

James asintió en silencio.

"**¿Desean más vino?"** les preguntó el mesero.

"**Sí, por favor. Traiga una botella de oporto"** pidió Sirius.

El hombre se alejó en silencio.

Se encontraban en el salón de té mas pequeño de la cadena de Noxmort, al sur de Londres. Las personas a su alrededor se encontraban en la penumbra, las velas iluminaban el lugar pobremente. Su mesa contaba con cuatro sillas, dos de las cuales aun estaban completamente vacías.

Dos mesas detrás de ellos, una pareja discutía en susurros.

"**Creo que le esta pidiendo el divorcio"** comentó Sirius.

James sonrió "**El matrimonio, no es miel sobre hojuelas Sirius"**

"**Mmmm...¿Qué sucede James? Es la primera vez que dices, semejante oprobio"** dijo el chico burlonamente, pero conservando cierta seriedad. Después de todo, James siempre había sido un encarnado defensor del matrimonio.

James meneó la cabeza negativamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo "**No lo se. Es que..."**

"**¿Qué ha dicho Lily que te inquieta tanto?"**

"**Para ella las personas, no son más que una masa amorfa, algunas veces con rostro y nombre. Nada más. Creo que esta de nuevo embarazada, pero lo niega rotundamente. Esta mañana le he preguntado si deseaba que fuera niño o niña. Y ha contestado que prefería un aborto. Un aborto Sirius"** exclamó James sumamente exaltado, la confusión y la tristeza se reflejaban en su rostro. James, siempre había sabido ocultar sus sentimientos, tras una espléndida sonrisa, sin embargo, el día de hoy, era un máscara de dolor "**Mi hijo, como...como ¡Como diablos se le ocurre decir semejante atrocidad! Lo dijo como si tuviera el corazón, para arrancarse a ese maravilloso ser humano de sus entrañas, sin el más mínimo remordimiento"** estalló golpeando la mesa fuertemente. Sirius parpadeo repentinamente ante el golpe. La gente de su alrededor volvió su atención hacia ellos, esperando a que le llamaran la atención a James, lo que ellos no sabían, era que James era dueño del lugar, y por tanto podía hacer lo que se hinchara su gana en aquel lugar. "**Creo que eso fue lo que más me dolió, saber que si era capaz de hacer eso"**

Sirius reacomodo la servilleta que descansaba en sus muslos. Bebió un sorbo de vino.

El mesero llegó con la botella de oporto que habían ordenado y se fue, en completo silencio.

"**No lo tomes tan apecho James"** comenzó a hablar Sirius "**No creo que Lily sea capaz de hacerlo, no con un hijo tuyo. Sabe que tú le das un valor muy importante a eso y eso lo convierte en algo importante para ella"**

"**¿Eso? Denominas a mi hijo un "eso" Sirius..."**

Sirius resopló fuertemente "**Estas muy susceptible el día de hoy"** comentó. James golpeó la mesa una vez más. Su cara pasaba de una mueca de dolor a una de indignación "**Escúchame antes de que te enojes conmigo. Tantos años con ella y creo que el día de hoy has olvidado, que ella suele decir tonterías. No creo que en verdad opine eso"**

"**Inclusive si yo muriera, ella...seguiría con su vida normal. Me contesto que no sabría que hacer. Es decir..."**

"**Es decir que no tendría idea de cómo seguir viviendo"** le interrumpió Sirius "**Ella sin ti, no tendría ni la más mínima idea de a donde ir. James, ya la conoces, dice las cosas de la peor forma posible. Es capaz de decir las cosas más terribles, sin en verdad sentirlas"**

"**¡Es que...!"** trató de defenderse James.

"**Lo más seguro es que defendieras la posición de que el ser humano, es el ser máximo y maravilloso de la creación. Sin embargo olvidas que ella no conocía el significado hasta que tu llegaste"** dijo Sirius tranquilamente "**Y nosotros te acompañamos"** añadió con una sonrisa "**Ella sólo conocía la crueldad. No le puedes pedir que vea las cosas desde tú perspectiva James, porque seria injusto"**

James se hundió el su silla. Era un completo idiota, había olvidado todas esas cosas y más. Pero es que¡Moiras endemoniadas! Habían estado hablando de sus hijos, no de personas desconocidas y crueles. Si no de los seres que se gestarían dentro de ella, que cargaría nueve meses, que alimentaría con su sangre, su carne.

"**¿Llegó tarde?"** preguntó una voz.

"**Sí, llegas media hora tarde"** contestó Sirius.

"**Hay mucho trabajo"** se disculpó un cuarto.

James sonrió aun visiblemente triste "**Tomen asiento, vamos"**

Remus y Peter se sentaron, ocupando los dos lugares vacíos que sobraban.

"**¿Por qué esa cara James?"**

El hombre suspiró. ¿En verdad se veía tan terrible? . ¿Era muy tangible su aflicción...o estupidez?

"**¿Es por lo del juicio?"** preguntó Peter directamente.

James negó con la cabeza.

"**No debes preocuparte, he escuchado que Kruvakrozen no quiere ir a juicio. Es el ministro el que insiste"** dijo Remus.

"**Ese boba..."** gruñó Sirius.

"**¿Le sucede algo a Lily?"** inquirió Remus.

James asintió "**Cosas que dice"** murmuró "**Pero ya no tiene mucha importancia"**

Remus frunció el ceño.

"**Sirius me ha hecho ver, que...ella suele decir, insensibilidades a lo bruto"**

"**¿Otra vez con lo de "Chícharo chillón"?"** dijo el licantropo "**A mi me gusta el mote. Tienes que reconocer que es muy original"**

James apretó fuertemente los dientes y miró a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrado. ¡Odiaba que llamaran a si, a SU hijo, su nombre era¡Harry!

"**Hombre, no te sulfures"** le tranquilizo Remus.

"**Es muy cómico. Casi hasta cariñoso"** agregó Peter "**Mamá solía llamarme: bombón de melocotón"**

Sirius y Remus rieron abiertamente, James se limitó a curvear la comisura de sus labios.

"**Todas las madres, le ponen a su hijos motes ridículos"**

"**¿Cuál era el tuyo Remus? peludito quizás"**

Remus entrecerró los ojos "**Cállate animal"**

"**Mi madre solía llamarme así, pero yo prefería: bastardo mal nacido"**

James rió con soltura, llamando la atención de sus amigos. Claramente ya se encontraba de un buen humor.

"**A él le decían: greña suelta"** dijo Sirius.

James continuó riendo, hasta que todos sus problemas se desvanecieron "**Peludito"** murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Remus frunció el ceño y resopló fuertemente.

James suspiró profundamente y dejo de reír. "**Y bien Remus. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que ibas a decirnos"**

"**¿Ya te dignaras a ponerte serio?"** gruñó Remus.

"**Fue bueno, tienes que reconocerlo"** le devolvió James sus propias palabras.

Remus suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "**Bueno, he querido reunirlos, porque...tengo algo importante que comunicarles"**

"**¿No, en serio?"** ironizó Sirius. Remus y James le fruncieron el ceño y le miraron de mala gana "**Vale, capte el mensaje. Cierro mi boca"**

"**Gracias"** dijo Remus ácidamente "**Bueno, después de mucho discutirlo y de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Decidimos..."**

"**¡Haré lo que yo desee!"** gritó la mujer.

La puerta de la administración se abrió de golpe. Todo el salón quedo en silencio.

"**Mujer impertinente"** gruñó el hombre.

Un golpe pesado y preciso resonó por todo el lugar, dos pisadas, otro golpe preciso y dos pasos.

"**¡No me interesa!"** dijo la mujer avanzando hacia donde los merodeadores se encontraban.

El hombre se levantó dispuesto a salir tras ella. "**¡Vuelve aquí!"**

"**¡Tú!"**

Las pupilas de James se dilataron, repentinamente. Bellatrix Lestrange le miraba fijamente.

"**¿Qué deseas...prima?"** preguntó James fríamente.

"**¡Tú y tu maldita mujer!"** explotó. Lucius Malfoy le jaló por la manga de la túnica, la mujer miró al rubio con intenso odio "**Pronto, pronto recibirán lo que tiene merecido. Él, él lo hará por fin"**

Ambos abandonaron el lugar inmediatamente, dejando a James sumamente confundido.

"**¿Qué diablos miran?"** resonó una fría y dura voz por todo el lugar.

James y Sirius se miraron fijamente. ¿Qué diablos hacia Lily con su padre, en aquel lugar?

Lily Potter se encontraba ataviada con un esplendoroso y antiguo vestido negro. Su cabello negro era un nido de serpientes entrelazadas en un complejo peinado, digno de la reina de Francia. De su cabello pendían largas finas cadenas de plata cuya punta, terminaba en un diamante. Sus ojos y labios iban pintados del negro, más oscuro y profundo. Se erguía orgullosamente sobre su pompa, haciendo relucir la gargantilla de diamantes que le cubría desde el lo más alto del cuello hasta la mitad de los senos. Oscurantismo y opulencia destacaban en la siniestra familia. Inclusive Seth, que siempre portaba trajes sencillos, ese día portaba una túnica repleta de piedras preciosas, sus manos iban ensortijadas con diamantes, zafiros, ónices y esmeraldas. Su bastón era digno del más poderoso rey.

Dos sirvientes desconocidos para James, corrieron a colocarse a lado de ambos integrantes de la familia Evans. Desplegaron dos largas capas negras, y cada uno la colocó en su respectivo dueño. Las capas eran largas y lucían ser tan suaves como la seda, probablemente eran de seda. Y cada una tenia en la espalda bordado a mano, el escudo de los Evans.

Seth le ofreció el brazo a su hija. Lily miró por unos instantes el brazo de su padre, segundos después se sostuvo de este.

Génesis y Apofiner salieron por detrás de ambos parientes y entre ambas cargaban un pesado cofre. Ellas dos avanzaban lentamente debido a lo pesado del cofre.

Los mismos sirvientes que había colocado las capas a Lily y Seth se adelantaron a Génesis y Apofiner para abrir paso a cualquier costo.

Todo el establecimiento enmudeció ante el paso de Génesis y Apofiner, Seth y Lily empezaron a caminar, cuando Enio salió de la oficina deslumbrado a todo el lugar, con sus rara combinación de seda negra y excesivos adornos de oro. Lucía como las antiguas faraonas del viejo Egipto. Ella también portaba una capa en la que se dibujaba el escudo de los Evans.

Los tres integrantes salieron del lugar en completo silencio y bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Sin duda, esa era la siniestra y oscura; familia de los Evans.

"**Uf, eso fue...escalofriante"** murmuró Sirius "**¿Qué se traen, tus "amados" parientes?"**

James se encogió de hombros, ya se lo preguntaría a Lily más tarde "**Continua Remus ¿Qué ibas a decir?"**

Remus parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a la realidad "**Bueno"** dijo sonriendo ensoñadoramente "**Nessa y yo, decidimos casarnos"**

James, Sirius y Peter sonrieron. Ya era hora de que esos dos se casaran.

&-&-&

"**No hay luz de luna"** dijo.

El joven puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

"**Se me hizo un poco tarde, Remus..."**

"**Las nubes cubren el cielo"**

James miró el cielo a través de la ventana semi-abierta, el cielo estaba poblado por densas nubes grises, era como si la mansión fuera el centro de una tormenta. Tal vez lo era.

"**James ¿Tocarías para mi?"** preguntó Lily señalando su viejo violín.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no tocaba aquel instrumento, era como si aquellos días en los que él tocaba el violín se hubieran acabado con Hogwarts. Así que tomó el violín entre sus manos y se dispuso a tocarlo.

Lily sin voltear a verlo se encogió en el sillón y cerro los ojos, dejando que su larga cabellera negra le cubriera el rostro.

Colocó el violín, bajo su barbilla y cerró sus dedos sobre el mango del violín. Sus dedos se deslizaron velozmente por el mango de este, presionando los puntos debidos y entonces, con el paso del arco, comenzó a sonar la música.

Los viejos recuerdos asaltaron la mente de James, recordaba el hermoso castillo de Hogwarts iluminado por completo, dándole la bienvenida. A un Sirius de once años golpeándole en la mejilla por llamarle; asqueroso Black. Al pequeño Remus apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho, mientras cristalinas lagrimas bañaban su rostro y su pijama se encontraba ensangrentada. Al dulce Peter comiendo los chocolates de Remus a escondidas. Y como olvidar a la pequeña Alysha que siempre danzaba a su alrededor.

Se veía a si mismo corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, buscando un refugio, para no ser encontrado por Flich. Riéndose destornilladamente de la última trastada de la tarde. Tratando de parecer inocente a los ojos de Minerva McGonagall. Tomando té con Dumbledore, mientras discutían su nuevo castigo. Años de defender el orgullo de Gryffindor, años de danzar al ritmo de la sociedad de Hogwarts, de la popularidad, la moda y las nuevas tendencias. Hasta que de pronto; ella apareció. Su amada esposa, con su vestidura negra, su faz impenetrable y sus pensamientos oscuros. Con su orgullo inquebrantable, la devoción a su familia, su valor para levantarse después de una golpiza y su eterna soledad. La mujer de la oscuridad y la tortura, la dama de la tristeza, la amargura y la humanidad perdida.

"**James"** susurró "**Yo...te amo"**

El joven soltó el violín y se sentó a lado de ella "**Yo también Lily"**

"**Ni aunque pasen miles de años, te olvidare"** James miró a su esposa con temor, esa noche estaba muy sensible "**Has sido la única persona que me ha amado tal y como soy. Fría, desalmada y sin corazón"**

"**No eres así"** comentó James "**Eres una persona muy sensible Lily"** la chica sonrió tras sus cabellos.

"**Recuerda que es lo soy en verdad James, recuérdalo siempre"**

"**Lily"** dijo James tomándola de la mano "**¿A que fue tu padre, a Noxmort esta tarde?"**

"**A decir tonterías"** contestó Lily indiferente.

James se levantó y anduvo por el lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. "**Sabes, no deseaba preguntarte esto, pero...¿Tenia algo que ver con el "secreto" de los Evans?"**

Las manos de Lily temblaron visiblemente. Siempre que sondeaba el endemoniado "secreto" de los Evans, su esposa asumía una actitud agresiva y distante.

"**No preguntes sobre eso, James"** le dijo Lily cortantemente.

"**No preguntes, no hables. Lily soy tu esposo. Me guste o no, estoy involucrado con tú familia. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a saberlo?"** preguntó James.

"**La curiosidad mató al gato"** susurró Lily "**Jamás te lo diré"** reitero.

"**¿Y a Harry?"**

"**Tú nunca lo sabrás"** respondió secamente. James frunció el ceño y se giró para mirara el cielo. Jamás preguntaba acerca de lo que hacia o no Seth, sin embargo, siempre había algo siniestro en las intenciones de ese hombre, no podía probarlo, pero podía sentirlo. El secreto de los Evans, el secreto de los Evans. James estaba seguro que todo este embrollo era debido al "secreto" de los Evans.

"**El conocimiento es el elemento más terrible que el hombre puede poseer"** dijo Lily "**Ten conocimiento y tendrás el poder"**

James se giró hacia Lily. ¿El conocimiento? Pero¿Qué podían saber los Evans? Todo el mundo sabía que tenían amplios conocimientos sobre la magia oscura, sin embargo no sabían, cuales.

"**¿Qué saben los Evans?"** preguntó James.

Lily se encogió de hombros "**Nada interesante, James"**

"**¿Acaso tiene el santo grial? Siempre he sentido curiosidad, nunca veo a Seth trabajar, pero tú y tu madre siempre andan ataviadas con gemas y joyas de costos extraorvitantes, que él les regala"**

"**Quizás. Enio es algo religiosa, solo algo. Seth es fanático de la Santa Inquisición"**

"**¿Qué hay de una piedra filosofal?"** inquirió James.

"**Mi padre no ha vivido tanto tiempo como Flamel. Y no es tan hipócrita"**

"**Flamel es un buen tipo"** añadió James.

Lily sonrió torcidamente "**¿Sabes cual es el ingrediente principal de la piedra filosofal, James?"**

James negó con la cabeza "**No se nada de alquimia"**

"**Que bueno"** murmuró Lily "**El ingrediente principal son: los humanos"** James parpadeó varias veces "**Además de otros raros y excéntricos ingredientes, el principal componente de la piedra filosofal, son los seres humanos"** James la miraba con incredulidad, seres humanos. ¡Que cuento tan medievalista! "**Vivos"** añadió.

"**Seguro, Flamel es un tipo muy humanista. ¿Crees que usó seres vivos para hacer su piedra filosofal?"**

"**¿Nunca te has preguntado, porque es tan altruista el hombre?"** inquirió Lily "**La piedra filosofal necesita del alma y ser de los humanos vivos. Con la piedra filosofal el principio del equivalencia no cuenta. Para lograr eso, tienes que proveer algo que no tenga igual. El alma de un ser humano, no tiene semejante alguno"** recitó tranquilamente.

James miró a su esposa, lo que acababa sonaba tan descabellado y sin embargo, lo decía con tal convicción. Que hacia que uno dudara.

"**Eso seria..."**

"**¿Ilegal? . ¿Inmoral? . ¿Inhumano?"** jugó Lily "**¿Por qué crees que nadie sabe como crear una piedra filosofal?"**

"**Tú sí"**

Lily se encogió de hombros. Cosas que te enseña una familia como la mía.

"**Así que el "secreto" de los Evans, es conocimiento...¿sobre la piedra filosofal?"**

"**No, un erudito en alquimia sabe eso"** le corrigió Lily "**El secreto de los Evans es otra cosa"**

James se sintió levemente derrotado "**¿Es sobre magia oscura?"**

"**¿Por qué no puede ser de magia blanca?"** inquirió su esposa.

Volvió a sentirse acabado. Pero seria ilógico, porque si fuera conocimiento de magia blanca ¿Por qué ser una familia siniestra? Tal vez...fue tan grande el conocimiento, que los hizo malos. No aquello era una idiotez. El conocimiento, era conocimiento; ni bueno, ni malo.

"**Pero es conocimiento"** insistió James.

"**Claro, conocimiento sobre un arma, un tratado, un fecha, una poción, un hechizo, una maldición, un fenómeno, un ser"** comenzó a enumerar la joven "**Un secreto, siempre es un conocimiento"**

Astuta, Lily era muy astuta. Bueno, ya sabía que nunca conocería el secreto de los Evans. Sin embargo mientras estuviera vivo, podría intentarlo ¿no?

"**Sabes, creo que él debería aprender a tocar el violín"**

James miró a Lily desconcertado. No sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Sin embargo la forma de decirlo, era un tanto...incomoda "**Harry, Lily...su nombre es Harry. No es difícil decir su nombre, sabes"**

Lily se asintió "**Pero no se hacerlo"**

"_No se hacerlo" _Era tan solo un nombre, como Lily o James, no entendía esa manía de ella, por no querer llamar a Harry por su nombre o, llamarle "hijo".

"**Lily, es tiempo de que..."**

"**No James"** le interrumpió "**No puedo hacerlo. No quiero"**

"**¡Es tú hijo!"**

Lily le soltó la mano y se refugió en el lugar más alejado del sillón **"No se hacerlo, James. No soporto verlo y no saber que hacer. Es mi propio hijo. ¡Sí! Pero no sabría reconocer su voz entre millones de voces infantiles. ¡Soy su madre y nunca se que es lo que quiere!"** gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza **"Nunca supe cuando lloraba porque deseaba comer o si estaba mojado, o si algo le molestaba. Para mi, todos los llantos y gestos son iguales. ¡Soy su madre y no le conozco!"**

Hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba aquellas palabras, que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Lily dijera aquello.

**"No se si le gusta lo dulce o lo salado. Si prefiere estar en la casa o jugar en el jardín. Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que hace mientras yo no estoy"**

**"No es difícil saberlo Lily. Solo tienes que escuchar lo que te dice tu intuición. Las madres están más conectadas a los hijos que los padres. Además..."**

**"¡No, no me pidas tener otro hijo, cuando no se que hacer con uno! . ¿Es que no lo entiendes James? . ¡No sirvo para esto!"**

**"Todas las mujeres pueden hacerlo"** terció James tranquilamente **"Hay miles de años de prueba en ello. Año tras año miles de millones de mujeres en el mundo, tiene hijos y todas ellas saben como hacerlo"**

**"Los humanos pueden..."**

**"¡Tú eres un humano!"** exclamó James **"¡Sácate esa idea de la cabeza! Eres un humano, no eres una máquina o un ser sin corazón. ¡Gárgolas galopantes! Creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto, varios años atrás"** el joven respiró profundamente antes de seguir **"Todo lo que tu familia te enseño es completamente erróneo. Eres alguien que siente, que sufre, que es capaz de amar. Y así como sabes amar, también sabes transmitir tus sentimientos, solo tienes que practicar más"**

Lily bajo la vista y jugó con sus dedos **"No me obligues a hacerlo"** le pidió **"¡James! No sabes que es lo que se siente, que todo el mundo te mire y vea que eres mujer, y eres incapaz de cargar a tu propio hijo. ¡Ni siquiera se cargar a un bebe correctamente!"**

**"Nadie nace sabiendo, hacer eso"** respondió James indiferente.

**"Por favor"** suplicó una vez más **"No sirvo para ser madre. No me gustan los niños, odio sus chillidos, detesto las cosas que hace, me desesperan"**

**"¿Y si por algún extraño motivo tenemos otro niño? . ¿Qué vas a hacer Lily?"** le preguntó tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola **"¿Eh, que harás?"** Lily miró a James desconcertada, era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto **"¿Abortarlo?"**

**"No...no lo se"** contestó dejándose abatir nuevamente en el sillón.

James se llevó una mano a la cara **"Lo lamento Lily, yo...me deje llevar"**

Lily se tiró en el sillón boca abajo, comenzando a sollozar.

James se sentó en la orilla del sillón y tomó entre sus brazos a Lily **"Lily, Lily mírame"**

Lágrimas corrían el maquillaje negro de la chica.

**"Se que...te es difícil demostrar lo que sientes. Yo nací en una familia en donde el amor se expresa abiertamente, y..."**

**"Tengo miedo"** le interrumpió Lily **"Miedo de no hacerlo bien, de que me odie. Siento miedo de que el día de mañana me señale y me diga que fui una mala madre. Yo no entiendo de sentimientos, no me fijo en los detalles, no soy tan sensible. Si el día de mañana viene con un dibujo mal hecho, no haré ese gesto idiota que hace Petunia y le aplaudiré. Yo no le diré que esta bien o es hermoso, porque para mi no lo es"**

**"¿Y por eso prefieres no hacer nada?"** le preguntó James.

Lily bajo la vista al suelo una vez más. **"No sabré que decirle. No quiero que me odie, no quiero lastimarlo. ¡Es demasiado inocente para mi! Harry es una luz¡Yo soy la oscuridad, James! No deseo verme como...como ¡Enio!"**

**"Y no lo serás, no eres como ella Lily. Sin embargo tienes que acercarte a Harry, porque, una madre ausente es pero que una madre que toma decisiones equivocadas"** Lily negó con la cabeza **"No he escuchado de alguien que haya nacido sabiendo todo y sabiendo como educar a sus hijos correctamente. Todo el mundo se equivoca, lo importante es saber como corregir los errores y saber reconocerlos"**

Lilian resopló fuertemente, si fuera así de sencillo.

"Lo haremos bien"

Ella lo dudaba y mucho. Pero olvidaba que su esposo era el eterno optimista.

James le abrazó fuertemente. La vida siempre nos daba vuelcos inesperados, uno nunca sabía a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigía. Únicamente, un día te levantabas y tu vida era tan diferente de cómo había sido el día de ayer.

Y Selene seguía su lento pasar en su carruaje de plata tras las nubes. Nubes que poco a poco se aglutinaban cada vez más cerca de la mansión Evans. El viento se resistía a llevarse aquellas nubes, era como si esperara a que la tormenta se desatara para empezar a soplar fuertemente. Las hojas secas que alfombraban los jardines de la mansión permanecían completamente quietas, inclusive el lago negro y sucio del lugar, no producía ni una sola onda.

Esa perfecta quietud fue culpable de que se escuchara su llegada, a pesar de que la hicieron en completo silencio, sus movimiento fueron claramente audibles para quien les esperaba.

Selene dejaba su carruaje de plata, para dejar que Apolo hiciera el recorrido de ese día. Sin embargo las nubes, las nubes se interponían entre los dioses y la tierra.

Devorak Kruvakrozen se sorprendió de encontrarla, calmadamente recostada en una vieja silla de tres patas. La terrible y escalofriante mayor de los Evans le esperaba tranquilamente, mirando al calmado lago en donde se encontraban miles de inferis.

**"Finalmente han llegado"** dijo **"¿No esperan que les de la bienvenida, cierto?"**

**"Sabes a que hemos venido, Evans"** dijo Devorak.

Lily se levantó de su silla. Ese día vestía una larga gabardina negra, que únicamente dejaba ver, que ella portaba botas militares.

"Entonces ¿Para que perder el tiempo?"

Ambas mujeres se miraron la una a la otra durante un largo rato. Era momento de demostrar, el verdadero poder, de cada familia.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Ta cha, ta cha, ta cha, ta cha! Weeeeiii. Sin duda el capitulo esta de °O° y se queda de OO lo se, lo se. ¡Soy mala, mala malosa! XDDDDDD. Bueno, haber ¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capitulo? Muajajajajajajajajaja. ¡No se los diré! Únicamente les pido¡Estén pendientes! Por cierto les recuerdo que este es el penultimo capitulo.

Y este capi, es parte del regalo de navidad de mi parte. El otro regalo es el capitulo número 2 de IP, para quienes siguen esa; hermosa, melancólica, sutil, triste y excelsa saga.

**Reviews:**

**Clawy, Gerulita Evans, noiraaa, Fleur des Winters, Lettice-Evans-Potter, y Sami-Maraurder girl:** Os he respondido por via reply, ya saben, si no les llega la contestación avísenme.

**Chik-B-Potter:** ¡Wenas! Pues si, James yLily son muy, muy opuestos y Harry tiene pocas cosas similares a su madre. Pero...weno, ya viste como algo siente por él, aunque sea chiquito. XDDDDD. Y pues, en el proximo capi, descubriras lo que me preguntassobre la magia oscura.

Y bueno ¡wow! Leer Hide, Waft, de corrido. ¡santo Dios! Ni yo lo aguanto, si, bueno es una historia que fue hecha para ser compleja, no es de esas historias que te sientas lees te ríes y te olvidas porque se parece a la que leíste ayer, mi intención siempre ha sido, poner a pensar al lector, pero sobre todo, ponerle a imaginar y divagar. Creo que en esa historia lo logro bastante bien ¿no crees? XDDDD en fin, os dejo y espero que ya hayas terminado de leer, pues¡Ya hay nuevo capi!

**Trikipeke:** ¡Hola! Sep, bueno...es que Harry al tener sólo a su padre, creo que eso le crea un complejo, es el único que le enseña y mundo y por eso piensa que es sabio. Además de pequeños pensamos que nuestros padres son lo máximo, es lo mismo que le sucede a Harry. La familia Kruvakrozen, . yo la adoro, me gusta muchísimo, precisamente porque son tan: "ellos" XDDDD. Ah la boda, es de las cosas más hermosas que yo he creado . os aseguro que la adoro. XDDDDD. Mmm, bueno, aquí la pregunta en cuando a Lily seria ¿en verdad esta embarazada o hay algo más? XDDDDDDDD. ¡La pregunta de la semana, que no!

**Shu-chan:** Mmmm, yo también adoro esta Lily, pero más a James . es tan wuuuay! A mi me encanta este James, con todo y su cursilería. No se, fue de las cosas que nunca me espere de aquí, pero he de decir que este James esta de: (abrazo de oso) XDDDDD. Yo insisto, la pregunta aquí es¿en verdad esta embarazada? Que yo sepa, no se negado, ni confirmado. Oojojojoj...volviendo al "secreto" de los Evans, sabremos de el, si por supuesto que sí.

**PRONGS: **Sep, bueno...es que esa relación madre-hijo es extraña, y creo que ya también le temería a mi madre si fuera así. Por otro el "secreto" de los Evans, es un condenado chisme que traemos arrastrando desde hace unos tropocientos capítulos y ¿cuándo lo sabremos¡Ay! No lo se. XDDD Y la boda...hay que aceptar; me fume de la mas fina. XDDDD. Nos vemos.

**Tomoe:** uffff, me ha costado mucho esta historia, pero te puedo decir¡Ya esta! Si, si efectivamente Feeling existe de pe a pa ¿y como esta? Os prevengo que el final esta de: °O° Oo, OO, O y tantas muecas más que no terminaría, pero ¡es una chulada, que no podrás olvidar!

-

-

-

¡Feliz Navidad!

-

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

M.O.S.

-

-

Dejen reviews, sería un bonito regalo de navidad XDDDDD


	20. La Familia de la Oscuridad

Capitulo 20: La Familia de la Oscuridad

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_...¡Que me oculten, al menos, las tinieblas  
y la luz se haga noche sobre mí!"_

_(Salmo 139)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

(N.A.: Tuve problemas tecnicos, con el capitulo pasado, por tanto, puede que algunos, no lo hayan leido COMPLETO. ¿Como saber si lo has leido completo? Es sencillo, si leiste, mis anotaciones, es decir, la sección de: Las Confesiones de Kirsche. Has leido, el capitulo completo, de no ser así, deberas regresar al capitulo 19, para poder leer la historia completa. Si no lo haces, habra un gran hoyo en la comprensión de la historia.)

El sol intentaba brillar tras las densas nubes de color tormenta. ¡Bum, bum! Otra vez aquel ruido. ¡Bum, Bum! Que insistente era. ¡Bum, Bum! Eran las seis de la mañana.

"**¡Apofiner!"** gritó James molesto. Silencio, ni una sola alma se andaba paseando por ahí. ¡Bum, Bum! "**¡Apofiner"** exclamó James levantándose de la cama.

El viento sopló con fuerza permitiendo entrar una fría corriente de aire en el cuarto principal de la mansión. James se encontró completamente solo en el lugar. La cama se encontraba tibia, calentada únicamente por el calor de su propio cuerpo. ¿A dónde había ido Lilian? Tal vez se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, para que James no la escuchar vomitar; algún día admitiría que estaba embarazada. O algún día ya no podría negarlo.

¡BUM, BUM!

"**¡Papá!"**

James vio a Harry correr hacia él y montarse en la cama de seda negra. Harry temblaba incontrolablemente abrazado a él.

"**¿Tuviste una horrible pesadilla Harry?"** le preguntó James revolviéndole el cabello.

¡BUM, BUM!

"**¡Génesis!"**

La mujer de ojos cerrados se presentó ante él.

"**Dile a Apofiner que deje de golpear. No me deja dormir"**

Génesis miró horrorizada a James, llevándose una mano a la boca.

"**Anda, dile que esa es mi orden"**

"**¡Es la señora!"** gritó Génesis nerviosa.

James frunció el ceño "**¿Lily? . ¿Y que démonos hace?"**

"**¡Tiene que salir de aquí señor!"** dijo Génesis "**Ellos están aquí. ¡Están aquí y no se detendrán!"**

James se levantó de la cama con Harry en sus brazos "**¿Quiénes están aquí?"**

"**Los Kruvakrozen. ¡Salga de la mansión de inmediato!"** dijo Génesis.

James dejo a Harry en la cama "**Tráeme mi ropa Génesis. Obligare a ese bastardo a irse"**

"**¡La señora dijo...!"**

"**¡Yo soy el amo!"** gruñó James colocándose la túnica "**Dile a Lily que venga ahora mismo. Que entre a la casa" **dijo "**Cierra todas las puertas Inu"**le ordenó James a una de las estatuas que estaban en su habitación.

El demonio de piedra dejo su rígida posición y se mezcló con la piedra caliza y húmeda del lugar.

"**¡Muévete Génesis!"**

"**La señora...la señora esta, peleando con Devorak Kruvakrozen señor. Sus ordenes fueron que usted y el joven dejaran la mansión inmediatamente"** dijo Génesis lentamente "**Fue una orden dada a...es la orden dada, por la mayor de los Evans"**

James se terminó de colocar los zapatos y miró a Génesis desconcertado.

"**Esta orden, la hizo como...como una Evans"** le explicó "**No puedo quebrantar una orden así"**

James cargó a Harry y lo apretó contra sí. "**Llévate tú a Harry, yo..."**

"**Yo protejo a la familia. Mi vida antes que la de usted"**

"**Lo entiendo Génesis, pero..."** dijo James "**Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla"**

"**Entonces obedezca"** Génesis se acerco a la cabecera de la cama matrimonial, puso sus manos en los ángeles llorones y susurro unas palabras extrañas. Toda la columna de los ángeles desapareció y dio paso a un oscuro y pestilente túnel "**Lo guiare a la salida de la mansión"**

James dudó unos instantes, sin embargo las puertas de la sala que conectaba con la cámara principal se abrieron bruscamente. El enemigo sólo debía cruzar la estancia y entrar por la puerta del dormitorio para encontrarse cara a cara con ellos. Génesis lo jalo por el brazo libre y los tres se metieron en el túnel. De inmediato la pared se cerró. Sólo les quedaba seguir adelante.

&-&-&

"**Crucio"**

El hechizo esta vez le dio de lleno, pero para hacer gritar a una Evans, se necesitaba mucho más que un simple "Crucio"

"**¿Es todo Devorak?"** preguntó Lily tranquilamente.

La mujer Kruvakrozen gritó exasperada, ella también era una hija de la oscuridad, tenía que obligar a esa, estúpida Evans a tomarla en serio. Avanzó hacia Lilian con la varita en alto.

"**Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho"**

"**Sólo deje a tu hermano en ridículo"**

Devorak se abalanzó sobre ella, pero fue rechazada con una patada en el estomago.

"**No se que pretende Kruvarkozen al mandarte a ti. No eres nada para mí"**

"**¡Te haré retractarte, maldita puta!"** bramó Devorak.

Dos hechizos volaron por el cielo. Ninguno de ellos acertó, pero ambos causaron disturbios.

"**¿Y tú que eres? . ¿Meretriz consumada quizás?"** se burló Lily de ella "**El teniente O'Hare te importaba un bledo"**

"**Así es, solo lo usaba, como tú usas a Potter"** arremetió Devorak. La mujer agitó el brazo y un destello color bermellón surco por el viento. Lily lo esquivó con facilidad, pero el árbol que lo recibió, crujió fuertemente, se retorció soltando un agudo chillido y sus raíces se alzaron buscando los pies de Devorak y de Lilian. El árbol pretendía agarrálas y azotarlas un par de veces contra el suelo, por el insulto.

"**No me rebajes a tú nivel Kruvarkrozen"** escupió Lily "**Yo no uso a James"**

"**Entonces él te usa a ti. Que bajo caíste"**

Lily agitó su varita y apuntó a Devorak. La mujer cayó al suelo y las raíces del árbol la atraparon, la elevaron un par de metros del suelo y luego la azotaron contra este con fuerza. Devorak reacciono a la tercer zangoloteada y le lanzó al árbol un fuego azul oscuro. Que lo incendió con presura.

"**No necesito usar a James y él no necesita usarme a mi. Estamos juntos porque queremos. Es un concepto que los de tu especie no entienden"**

"**¿Mi especie?"** preguntó Devorak, lanzándole una maldición repentinamente "**Nuestra clase querrás decir Evans. Tú eres como nosotros"**

"**¡Jamás! Vivo para mi y para James, nada más"** contestó Lily.

"**Conmovedoras palabras"** susurró intentando ahora mezclar dos hechizos.

Lily cayó al suelo en donde Devorak le lanzó tres hechizos aturdidores. Sin embargo el suelo se movió repentinamente y aventó a Devorak lo bastante lejos como para dejar recuperarse a Lily.

"**Olvidas que este es mi suelo Kruvakrozen. Estas en mi territorio"**

"**¡El territorio de la oscuridad!"** clamó Devorak. La mujer clavó su varita en la tierra y murmuró un par de palabras. La tierra se hizo negra y de ella salieron regordetes gusanos rosados. Otras palabras silbantes más y los gusanos gordos explotaron formando con sus cuerpos baboso y desechos una masa asquerosa, que poco a poco fue tomando una forma humanoide.

"**Eso es de niños Devorak"** dijo una Lily completamente repuesta.

Devorak lanzó al humanoide contra Lilian, pero este explotó con un sencillo hechizo. En la explosión Lily no vio venir los siguientes tres hechizos que la lanzaron muy lejos de ahí.

&-&-&

"**¡Sirius!" **gritó James por centésima vez.

El espejo que James sostenía en la mano, seguía en blanco. Génesis guiaba a su amo a través de los nauseabundos pasillos ocultos de la mansión Evans.

"**¡Con un carajo contesta!"** bramó James.

"**¡Sabes la hora que es!"** contestó una voz proveniente del espejo.

"**¡Esto es serio, Sirius!"** gritó James "**La mansión esta siendo atacada"**

"**¡Que diablos! . ¿Te encuentras bien? . ¿Lily, Harry?" **preguntó Sirius velozmente.

James respiró profundamente "**Llama al ministro, hazlo venir a la mansión. Dile a papá que se aliste para llevar a Harry a, ya sabe él donde. Nos vemos en el camino que pasa por la puerta principal de la casa"**

Sirius asintió "**El ministro no tardara en llegar James"** le prometió Sirius.

"**Gracias"**

"**¡Cuídate James! Y cuida a Harry"**

Génesis se detuvo repentinamente.

"**¿Qué sucede Génesis?"**

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca, como si le ordenara silencio. Se pegó a la pared. La piedra se movió silenciosamente. Las estatuas les protegía, pero aun así, tenían una amplia visibilidad.

"**¿Dónde esta el mocoso?"** gritó la mujer aventando los muebles por todos lados.

Apofiner se encogió de hombros "**Pueden estar, en cualquier habitación"**

"**¡Tú trabajo es cuidar de ese insufrible engendro!"** le amenazó Bellatrix con la varita.

"**Lo más seguro es que Génesis, este con él"**

"**Y con el mal nacido de su padre"** dijo otra voz.

Bellatrix rió estridentemente "**Me encantaría batirme en duelo, con ese asqueroso Potter. Haber si así se le bajan los humos"**

"**¿Dónde pueden estar?"** insistió Narcisa.

"**En cualquiera de las estancias exclusivas de los Evans. Génesis tiene libre acceso a ellas"**

"**¿Y tú?"** le preguntó Bellatrix.

"**Sólo la señora de esta casa, puede dar ese permiso. La señora Potter no me da esa confianza"**

"**Resultaste ser una inútil"** dijo Bellatrix exasperada.

James se llevó una mano a la boca y golpeó la pared con el puño. ¡Esa hija de...! Ya se encargaría de que Apofiner recibiera su merecido.

"**¡Potter, Potter sal de tu escondite maldito cobarde!"** bramó Bellatrix "**¡Ven aquí hombre estúpido!"**

"**Y yo que pensé que te caía bien"** comentó Narcisa.

James bajo a Harry al suelo.

"**¡Solo le están provocando señor!"** le detuvo Génesis "**Debemos salir ahora. Apofiner no tardara mucho en averiguar por donde estamos huyendo. No hay tiempo, piense en el niño"**

"**Yo debo..."**

"**La casa, señor. Proteja a la casa. La familia es lo más importante"** le dijo Génesis.

"**¡Lily es mi familia!"** exclamó James.

Génesis tomó a James por el brazo "**Yo no puedo irme con el niño. Mi orden es sacarlos a usted y al niño sanos y salvos. No haré otra cosa"**

"**¡Maldito Potter!"** bramó Bellatrix.

"**Y pensar que tú iniciaste todo esto"** murmuró Narcisa.

Bellatrix lanzó una lámpara contra la pared "**Yo no le dije a Lilian que se revolcara con Potter"**

"**Pero tú iniciaste todo. Como era, a sí: "_De esto no puede salir nada malo"_"** recitó Narcisa imitando a Bellatrix.

"**¡Bien, quizás no debí poner esos inciensos, pero no todo fue mi culpa!"** gruñó

"**Debiste poner el incienso de olvido, cuando te lo propuse. Ahora esa demasiado tarde"**

Génesis jaló a James del brazo, para que continuaran su camino. James la seguía sin rechistar, sin embargo pensaba en las palabras de Bellatrix ¿Qué diablos había provocado ella?

Al bajar la segunda escalera, un intenso olor a quemado inundo las narices de los presentes. El camino que tenían por delante estaba lleno de humo.

"**La mansión se incendia"** exclamó James.

Génesis siguió el camino sin hacer absolutamente, ningún comentario. Su paso ahora era acelerado, la joven avanzaba tan rápido que casi volaba. Harry aferraba sus manos al cuello de James. Harry no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? . ¿Porque tía Bellatrix gritaba y aventaba las cosas?

"**Continué por aquí. Saldrá lejos de la mansión"**

"**¡Volveré!"** dijo James.

"**¡Huya, no vuelva la mirada hacia atrás!"** le rogó Génesis "**Cuide del niño. ¡Váyase señor!"**

"**Vendré con ayuda"** intentó tranquilizarle James.

Génesis negó con la cabeza "**Váyase ahora"**

James continuó su camino. Lo principal era poner a Harry a salvo, después ya vendría lo demás. El túnel era muy estrecho, la humedad era aún más persistente ahí. La tierra de la que estaba hecho, se desmoronaba lentamente. Las raíces sobre salían por todos lados.

"**¡Ginis!"** gritó Harry.

James volvió su rostro hacia su sirvienta. La tierra comenzaba a bloquear el paso. El camino, se cerraba. No podría volver a la mansión por ahí. Algo frió y baboso le rozó el brazo. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron, los inferis iban hacia ellos. Sin embargo pasaban de ellos y se aglutinaban en la pared de tierra que cerraba el paso. Protección para el señor de la casa. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a James.

Continuó su paso ignorando a los inferis que pasaban a su lado. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontró fuera del túnel. Era el principio del camino que llevaba a la mansión Evans. Giró su vista hacia atrás y observó la alta columna de humo que se elevaba al cielo. Se sentía tan impotente.

"**¡James!"**

James se giró y observo a Sirius correr hacia él, con Remus, Peter y Nessa a su lado.

"**¡Santo Dios! Estas bien"**

"**Creimos que..."** murmuró Vanesa.

James dejo a Harry en los brazos de Vanesa. "**Llévenlo a la casa de padre"** pidió el joven "**Yo iré por Lily"**

"**¡No James!"** le pidió Sirius tomándole por el antebrazo "**Kruva..."**

"**Iré por ella"** sentenció James fríamente, soltándose de la mano de Sirius.

Un carruaje blanco avanzaba hacia ellos con gran velocidad. En cuanto este llegó hasta ellos, la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

"**Me dijeron que estaban atacando tu hogar, James"** dijo Eduard.

James asintió y señaló el cielo "**Kruvakrozen esta aquí"**

"**¡Oh vamos!"** se burló el ministro "**Se que quieres salvar a tu esposa, pero..."**

"**Ve a verlo por tus propios ojos"** le contestó James duramente.

Eduard se encogió de hombros. "**Sube entonces"**

James subió en el carruaje con una mueca de desagrado, él prefería hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero sería más rápido y menos peligroso si entraba de nuevo a la mansión con Eduard. Sirius se subió con James, aunque esté ultimo iba a protestar.

"**Remus, ya sabes que hacer"** dijo Sirius.

La puerta del carruaje se cerró y este siguió su camino, a la mansión de los Evans.

&-&-&

Devorak se resbaló en su cuarto intento de ponerse de pie. Era injusto que la mayor de los Evans, estuviera de pie, tranquila y serena, mientras ella sentía como poco a poco, las fuerzas se le extinguían.

"**Estas acabada Kruvakrozen. Acéptalo"**

"**¡Jamás! Yo puedo"** dijo Devorak levantándose.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Kruvakrozen era demasiado estúpido. Él sabia de ante mano que su hermana, era un completo cero a la izquierda comparada con ella.

"**Si tú lo quieres así"**

Devorak alzó la varita y lanzó una maldición, que pasó de largo. Lanzó otra pero esta de nuevo no llegó a su objetivo. Lily bostezó comenzaba a aburrirse.

"**Dile a tu hermano, que lo que buscan en la casa. Nunca lo encontraran"** dijo Lily.

Las pupilas de Devorak se dilataron.

"**No soy estúpida ¿sabes? Se que entraron varios mortífagos en la mansión, con la ayuda de Apofiner. Pero lo que buscan, hace mucho tiempo que había salido"**

"**¡Mientes!"** gritó Devorak, lanzándole otra maldición.

Lily suspiró y lanzó un hechizo de aturdimiento "**Salgan de su escondite. Esta me está aburriendo mucho"**

Figuras encapuchadas comenzaron a aparecer desde los lugares más insospechados. De todas ellas sobre salía una alta figura, delgada con una capucha desgastada y con una serpiente grabada en la parte izquierda. Sobresalía porque no inclinaba la cabeza, aunque la negrura de la capa, no revelaba su rostro. Además parecía estar custodiado por cuatro mortífagos.

"**Que bajo han caído los Kruvakrozen, pedirle ayuda a un bastardo media sangre"** Lily negó con la cabeza "**¿Tan poca cosa se sienten ahora?"**

Devorak se abalanzó sobre Lily con el puño cerrado. Falló, una vez más.

"**Crucio"** Lily cayó al suelo. Devorak había acertado esta vez y su deseo de hacer daño era tan poderoso, que su maldición había derribado a Lily "**¡Sufre maldita Evans!"**

Lily miraba a Devorak desde el suelo y sentía los huesos arder, sin embargo, jamás emitiría sonido alguno.

"**¡Grita!"**

Los encapuchado se hicieron lentamente hacia atrás. El carruaje blanco del ministro había llegado. El ministro, James y Sirius descendieron del carruaje.

"**¡Lily!"** gritó James al ver a su esposa en el suelo.

Devorak se desconcentro y la maldición se desvaneció. Una Lily completamente aturdida se levantaba del suelo. Claramente no había escuchado a su esposo llegar, pues se levantó y fijo su vista en Devorak.

"**Ah Kruvakrozen. Se nota que tú casa detesta a las mujeres, ni siquiera sabes lanzar una maldición medianamente decente"** Devorak profirió un gritó de indignación "**Ya me canse de tú presencia, te quiero fuera de mi casa. Pero antes...voy a mostrarte, el poder de una hija de las tinieblas"** la mujer Kruvakrozen corrió hacia el ministro. Rebajarse ante él, era mejor que sufrir aquello. James observó la grácil forma en la que Lily agitó la varita y apuntó hacia Devorak "**¡Crucio!"**

Devorak cayó al suelo inmediatamente, mientras gritaba desgarrando al viento.

"**Para lanzar una maldición tienes que sentirla"** la mujer se retorcía y gritaba en el suelo "**Tienes que desear el dolor"** Devorak se retorcía del dolor, sus ojos en blanco y sus manos crispadas eran prueba del terrible dolor que sentía "**Tienes que amar el dolor"** Lily apretó la varita fuertemente. Devorak empezó a convulsionarse, sus brazos se agitaban incontrolablemente, de su boca salía saliva y su lengua se veía hinchada. Gran cantidad de sudor bañaba el cuerpo de Devorak "**¿Sientes el dolor, sientes la maldad? . ¡Siente el poder!"** gritó Lily alzando su mirada hacia el cielo haciéndole coro a Devorak.

Sirius se escondió detrás de James, al igual que Eduard. Lily lucía como una loca desquiciada.

La tierra explotó a los pies de Lily. La varita de esta cayó al suelo. Devorak dejó de gritar y convulsionarse, más no se levanto del suelo. Devorak Kruvarkrozen estaba acabada. Todos dudaban de que siguiera consciente.

"**Al fin das la cara"** dijo Lily tranquilamente. Girándose hacia su enemigo.

Druon Kruvakrozen caminaba sobre el pasto lentamente. Portaba un traje sencillo de color negro, su rostro era una máscara de dureza. Su piel morena relucía como el bronce, aun faltando luz solar. Sus ojos rojos estaban inusualmente brillosos. Su cabello gris, combinaba con el terrible tiempo. Era un hermoso y apuesto diablo del infierno.

Tan horriblemente similares y tan terriblemente opuestos. Ambos provenían de las esferas de la sociedad más prestigiadas, antiguas y oscuras. Los dos habían sido criados por las mismas leyes y bajo las misma normas. No existía absolutamente ninguna diferencia en sus vidas, excepto por el hecho, de que la mayor de las Evans había conocido, a alguien que le enseñó sobre los sentimientos humanos. De no haber existido ese factor, ahora serian marido y mujer; serian ellos la pareja perfecta. Odio, oscuridad y crueldad al por mayor. Mas entre ellos sólo existía rivalidad y rechazo.

"**Lilian"** habló.

La joven le miró fijamente "**Creí que nunca te aparecerías por aquí"**

Druon torció una fría sonrisa "**No servimos para las palabras, Lilian"** exclamó alzando su varita hacia ella.

Lily curveo la comisura de sus labios.

"**¡Avada Kedavra!"**

El destelló verde iluminó el lugar por completo. El hechizo esmeralda voló por el aire delicadamente y se estrelló contra la pared de la mansión en llamas.

"**No Druon, hagámoslo a nuestra forma. No seamos hipócritas entre nosotros"**

Druon rió y soltó la varita que cayó al suelo.

"**No se podía esperar menos de ti"**

Lily se frotó las manos lentamente, sintiendo la energía correr por sus venas. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba sus verdaderos poderes, que el simple hecho de imaginarse utilizado su antiguo poder, la emocionó.

"**Entonces, aquí vamos"** murmuró Druon. El chico se hinco y tocó el suelo con sus manos.

Sirius y Eduard agarraron a James y se ocultaron tras unos arbustos. Aquello tenia pinta de ponerse oscuramente macabro.

La tierra y el pasto se volvió completamente negro. El viento comenzó a silbar terriblemente. Las nubes se arremolinaron sobre Druon. Los labios de Druon se movían a una velocidad impresionante.

Lily dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta tropezar con Deverok. La observó detenidamente y después hizo una malévola sonrisa. El sonido de un aplauso resonó por el lugar. Lily tocó el suelo y en este se dibujo un raro símbolo.

Druon se levantó del suelo e hizo un raro movimiento con las manos. El curso del viento cambió repentinamente y una ráfaga de viento negra salió disparada hacia Lily.

Lily palmeó de nuevo sus manos y tocó a Devorak. La mujer volvió a tener conciencia. La ráfaga de viento chocó contra Devorak y esta emitió un agudo silbido lastimero. Una de sus manos se alzó hacia su hermano.

"**¡Duuu...du...druon!"** gritó.

El suelo brilló bajo una luz azul claro.

"**Transmutación humana"** susurró Lily.

Druon hizo una mueca de dolor y corrió hacia su hermana, lanzando diversas ráfagas negras. Pese a esto la transformación de su hermana continuo. Primero fueron la manos, luego los brazos y las piernas, después el cuerpo y finalmente, el rostro. El animal abrió las fauces lo más amplio posible, dejando salir de su garganta un gruñido mortal.

"**Imperio"**

La quimera cerró el hocico y se giró hacia Druon. Con un chasquido de la mano de Lily, el animal se lanzó sobre su hermano. El mítico animal maldito atacaba a su hermano sin piedad, no le daba espacio, no le daba tregua. Solo tenia un objetivo: matar. Escupía fuego una y otra vez sin cesar, sin embargo Druon no era un ser, al que se le pudiera atacar fácilmente. Velocidad y crueldad, Lily reía satisfactoriamente, por fin ambos hermanos luchaban en condiciones iguales.

Desvanecer el Imperius de Lilian, no era nada difícil, lo difícil seria atacarle. Su hermana intentaba acabar con él, pero Devorak siempre había sido una estúpida y débil mujer. Tenia que idear la forma de distraer a Lilian, para poder atacarle de verdad. Obligo a su hermana a envolverlo en un cinturón de fuego que lo protegía de la vista de Lilian. Invocó a los espíritus malignos de la tierra Evans y los envió por la tierra.

Devorak fue golpeada por Druon sin piedad hasta quedar inconsciente. Lily miró todo aquello sin expresar ningún pesar. Lilian estaba dispuesta a recibir el ataque de frente, cuando varias manos negras le agarraron los pies desde el suelo. Eran los espíritus malignos de su propio hogar, necesitaría de gran poder, para poder librarse de ellos. Los peor del caso, era que el poder de los espíritus malignos dependía mucho de la zona, en donde se encontraran y la mansión Evans, era una tierra maldita. Apenas si logró esquivar el filo del arma. Druon se lanzaba en su contra, con arma en mano. El muy bastardo tenia una amplia movilidad, mientras ella se veía limitada por los espíritus que la retenían en el suelo. No era de extrañar que en la lluvia de cuchilladas de Duron, su ropa y carne se desgarraran.

La sangre de Lilian salpicaba el suelo una y otra vez. La mente de James retrocedió varios años atrás, justo en el momento, en el que había encontrado a Lily tirada en el suelo, con la virgen blanca nieve manchada de sangre, la sangre de Lily. ¿Qué había hecho aquella vez? Sólo había podido abrazar a Lily y tratar de curar sus heridas. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Absolutamente nada, Sirius y el ministro tiraban de él firmemente. Afirmaban que él, no tenia el poder para enfrentarse a Kruvakrozen, que no duraría ni cinco minutos combatiendo contra él.

Un tremendo choque de poder hizo que el suelo del lugar, saliera volando en mil pedazos. Lilian y Druon peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo en medio de una extraña red de entes negros y destellos rojizos. Lily evitaba ser tocada por los entes negros y Druon evitaba que Lily le tocara con las manos. Ambos luchaban fieramente utilizan poderes desconocidos, por los magos modernos, pero sin duda, terriblemente siniestros.

Los presentes sintieron que el aire volvía a tener un comportamiento extraño. Algo estaba succionando el aire, creando una fuerza centrífuga. Desde las piedrecillas sueltas, hasta flores arrancadas de raíz, todo era succionado por esa fuerza. Lilian mantenía las manos enfrente de si, puestas en paralelo. Una luz roja brillaba en el centro de sus manos. Era la misma curiosa acción, que había sucedido en el encuentro que ella tuvo, con los demás Slytherin. Druon se hallaba de pie a pocos metros de ella, le observaba fijamente, no tenia miedo a lo que pudiera sucederla, y quizás James tampoco lo tendría, pues el hombre estaba rodeado de un misterioso torbellino negro y sus ojos rojos brillaban con el mismo clamor que la luz roja de las manos de Lily.

Tan súbito como el rayo, la luz roja escapó de las manos de Lily para enfrentarse contra Druon, el torrente negro se interpuso entre el rayo rojo y Druon. Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente, James presentía que primero en bajar la guardia seria el perdedor. Súbitamente un rayo salió del choque de energías, como si de un corto circuito se tratarse, la energía se desestabilizó, se comprimió en una bola diminuta, para finalmente estallar. Druon y Lilian salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas, mientras que la pared dela mansión que había recibido el impacto se desmorono, como si de arena se hubiese tratado. James observó a sus amigas las gárgolas desplomarse en el suelo y destruirse como si de terrones de azúcar se trataran. Esos malignos seres que le habían proporcionado horas de diversión y entretenimiento. ¿Por qué no salían de aquel lugar y se salvaban?

El mundo estaba de cabeza, su cabellera negra se encontraba chamuscada de las puntas. Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente. Se levantó con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Algo gruñó ferozmente delante de ella. Levantó la vista y, se encontró frente a frente con una quimera peligrosa de fauces abiertas. Junto velozmente sus manos y justo cuando la quimera intentaba morderle las manos, Lily la tocó con ambas palmas. Dos segundos después la quimera emitía un extraño sonido gutural y estalló en miles de pedazos. La carne, la viseras y la sangre se esparcieron por todo el lugar. Devorak Kruvakrozen había encontrado su fin, en manos de una Evans.

"**¡Aunque, salga con vida tu esposa, la condenare a cadena perpetua en Azkaban!"** exclamó Eduard.

James y Sirius miraron a Eduard completamente desconcertados. Lily había matado a Devoraken defensa propia.

"**Si logran atraparla"** se mofó Sirius.

Eduard alzó la nariz orgullosamente "**Los aurores están en camino"**

James dilató la pupila de sus ojos, sintiéndose ofendido e indignado. Él había confiado en que Eduard ayudaría a Lily, sin embargo, siempre había buscado perjudicarla.

"**No te preocupes James, todos cometemos errores"** dijo Eduard, dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros. James estuvo a apuntó de lanzarse contra Eduard con varita en mano. Sin embargo la pelea entre Druon y Lily continuo y muy cerca de ellos.

"**No pensaras vengarte de tu hermana ¿verdad?"** dijo Lily ariamente, mientras esquivaba un ataque de Druon.

Druon rió "**Siempre fue una inútil, ni siquiera logro convencer a O'Hare para se fuera en contra de tu "mascota" y su gata"**

"**Pero ¿Que es un peón en este juego?"** murmuró Lily.

"**Sin embargo, O'Hare representaba un peligro, para los planes de los Evans; por eso le eliminaste"**

"**¿Qué es un peón en este juego?"** repitió Lily sonriente.

James se tuvo sostener de Sirius.

"**¡Ah, que conmovedor!"** dijo Druon "**¿Acaso no te gusta sorprender a tu esposo Lilian? Seguro que tú siempre consigues sorprenderlo"**

Lily miró a Druon y luego miro a los tres espectadores que tenían por delante. James le miraba con completamente abiertos, casi se le salían los ojos de sus cuencas. No tenia tiempo de explicarle, porque lo había hecho.

"**¿No es un placer tener a una asesina en la familia?"** ironizó Druon dirigiéndose a James "**Tú...adorada y cariñosa esposa. Es una asesina a sueldo ¿lo sabias no?"** exclamó moviendo sus manos elocuentemente. "**Sus preciosas manos, siempre han estado manchadas de sangre"** Druon capturó una de las manos de Lily y la beso fervientemente. Lilian le soltó un manotazo a Druon y le golpeó en el rostro, tumbándolo en el suelo.

"**¡Estúpida Zorra!"** bramó Druon lanzándole una fuerte ráfaga de viento que le abrió la mejilla rasguñadas y maltrecha. La sangre de ella, se confundía con la sangre de Devorak.

La batalla entre ellos dos continuó, pero James ya no le prestaba atención. ¡Lily había asesinado premeditadamente! Lo había hecho, totalmente consciente.

"**Te lo había dicho, a tu esposa se le imputan quince asesinatos, sin contar los que han sido producidos, por las manos de un Evans. Es una mala familia, James"**

¿Se había casado con un persona malvada? Amaba a un persona cruel y despiadada. ¿Acaso eso era posible? Pero él había visto en Lilian un alma completamente pura, un ser que no ambicionaba, poder o reconocimiento. Ella opinaba que su vida, como la vida de los demás no valía, no servía. Sólo deseaba vivir y que la dejaran vivir. Entonces ¿Para que matar? . ¿Por qué asesinar? No, no había sido porque temiera que O'Hare le arrebatara el puesto de Jefe de Departamento. Por el contrario, ella siempre se había opuesto a que James siguiera ascendiendo. Decía que era malo, porque cada vez más, él se alejaba de casa. Le queda muy poco tiempo para su familia...la familia. Los Evans, los eternos malvados Evans, a Seth jamás le había gustado O'Hare, y nunca había tenido miedo de decir que lo despreciaba. Enio tampoco soportaba a O'Hare, ni a su reciente esposa, Devorak. Seth sabía que O'Hare en alianza con Devorak, era un peligro para la familia Evans, resultaban un peligro tanto para ellos, como para Lilian. "_La casa, señor. Proteja a la casa. La familia es lo más importante."_ Ahora comprendía la profundidad de las palabras de Génesis. Lilian era una Evans, Harry era un Evans e...e inclusive él mismo era un Evans. ¿Acaso no, siempre se hacía de la vista gorda con los asuntos de su suegro? Aunque él, pertenecía a la elite de los magos que velaban por la seguridad de todos. Siempre había sabido que había algo maligno en los asuntos de Seth, pero jamás se había atrevido a lanzar una investigación en su contra, inclusive, les protegía. Jamás había indagado en los asuntos de Seth, aunque este nunca le había dicho que no metiera sus narices en eso. Inclusive, Seth siempre le había demostrado a él mucho respeto. Si, podía considerarse un Evans. Excepto por el hecho de no conocer el "secreto" de los Evans. Pero a fin de cuentas ¿Qué era un "secreto"? un mero conocimiento vano. Petunia era la segunda hija de los Evans y no conocía el secreto. Y aun así era miembro de la familia.

Dos estridentes alaridos le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Apofiner era arrastrada por el suelo de los cabellos. Bellatrix se divertía enormemente de restregar el cuerpo de Apofiner, por el suelo. Narcisa traía en sus manos, la cabeza de Génesis.

"**Entrégame a tu bastardo vástago"** le ordenó Bellatrix apuntándole con la varita.

James suspiró e hizo que Sirius bajara su varita. "**No está aquí Bellatrix"**

"**Mientes"**

James se encogió de hombros y la ignoró.

"**¡Matare tú sirvienta!"**

"**Has lo que se te plazca con ella"** dijo James fríamente.

"**¿No te importa?"** preguntó Bellatrix juguetonamente.

"**No"**

Bellatrix se enfureció y le lanzó la cabeza de Génesis a los pies. James observó la cara desmembrada de su fiel sirvienta. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena, inclusive casi feliz. Había muerto, en cumplimiento de su deber "_Mi vida, antes que la suya"_

"**No te sientas mal, Jamsie"** continuó burlándose Bellatrix "**Después de todo, ella no era un humano"**

James frunció el ceño.

"**Era un homúnculo. Un ser creado mediante la alquimia. Un humano artificial, no tenía alma"**

Era curioso que ella dijera eso, porque para él, Génesis era un ser muy sensible. Mientras que ella, parecía ser, el humano creado artificialmente.

Bellatrix en su desesperación lanzó un hechizo contra James, importándole un bledo, que el ministro estuviera presente. James no hizo, el mas mínimo movimiento para defenderse, sin embargo Sirius no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Ambos familiares Black, comenzaron a pelear.

Trece personas aparecieron en los paramos de la mansión Evans, justo cuando Druon desviaba un ataque de Lilian. Los dos se encontraban cansados, y sudoroso, llenos de tierra, sangre y heridas. Más que una prueba de fuerza, era una batalla que se decidiría por medio de la resistencia.

"**¡Atrapen a esos dos!"** gritó el ministro, al ver a los aurores.

"**¡NO!"** gritó James.

Druon y Lily se vieron rodeados de magos que empuñaban las varitas hacia ellos. Druon rió malévolamente y alzando un brazo mando a volar a la mitad de ellos. Lily aprovecho esto para atacarle. Únicamente tenia que poner sus manos, sobre la piel de Druon, para hacerlo volar. Pero los espíritus que protegía a Druon, eran muy poderosos y nada fácil de engañar. Una vez más Druon, logró esquivar su ataque, haciéndola tambalearse y caer al suelo. Los seis magos que rondaban por su alrededor le rodearon. Lily se enfureció bastante, pero no hizo nada en su contra, por otro lado Druon intento atacarlos.

Lily tocó el suelo después de palmear sus manos y la tierra se alzó lo suficiente, para que el ataque de Druon se estrellara contra una pared hecha de roca. James respiró aliviado al ver que Lily estaba a salvo, por eso le sorprendió y horrorizó que los aurores atacaran a la mujer, que les había salvado la vida.

"**¡Eduard, diles que paren!"** pidió James.

"**¡Detengan a esa maldita! Hagan lo que sea necesario"**

James se giró hacia Edurard, le miró fijamente, Lily habia hecho cosas malas, pero ella no era un ser maligno ¿acaso nadie lo comprendía? Cerró los ojos y lamentó profundamente, lo que acababa de suceder. Se volvió hacia los aurores, con varita en mano. Mas no fue necesario atacarlos. Lily se encargó de deshacerse de ellos y arrebatarles la vida.

Eduard gritó horrorizado, mientras que James respiró tranquilamente. Algo le golpeó a James por la espalda que lo hizo rodar por el suelo. Narcisa Malfoy lo había tumbado al suelo, boca a bajo.

"**Eres nuestro Potter"**

James escuchaba los gritos de Sirius, que trataba de librarse de Bellatrix. Eduard también gritaba, le pedía a los aurores que ayudaran a James, sin embargo, estos iban muriendo uno a uno a manos de Lilian. James alzó el rostro y observó a los pies de Druon avanzar hacia él. Por algún motivo, no le tenia miedo a único Kruvakrozen.

James sintió a los entes negros cerrarse sobre su cuerpo, el aire se le acababa, sus fríos cuerpos le rozaban cortándole la piel, arañándole su ser. Su cuerpo sintió diversos espasmos y sus ojos penetraron en otro mundo. Un mundo en donde los entes malignos, tenían rostros, eran seres humanos de aras afligidas, cansadas y enojadas, de color grisáceo. Él mismo se elevaba lentamente adquiriendo aquel peculiar color y se sentía cada vez más ligero y menos humano.

Un gritó agudo le perforó los tímpanos y se encontró anclado al suelo. Sentía todos y cada uno de sus músculos en exceso pesados. Lily se encontraba frente a él. Narcisa gritaba estridentemente y se tapaba la cara con las manos, abundante sangre teñía sus blancas manos.

Una pesada columna se derrumbó y levantó una gran cantidad de polvo. Seres encapuchados salieron de las sombras, era como si estuviera apunto de presenciar el final de la batalla. Lily dio gran saltó. Y James de alguna forma supo, que Lily se encontraba en verdadero peligro.

Esta vez el choque de poderes condujo a Druon y a Lilian al interior de la mansión Evans, las llamas abrazaban todo y el humo, impedía la visión.

&-&-&

Lily se levantó, Druon se encontraba debajo de ella, la sangre se desparramaba sobre el suelo ceniciento. Cubierto de resquicios de piedra, y madera. El fuego consumía todo el lugar, no había un solo centímetro, que no estuviera ardiendo.

Poco a poco Druon abrió sus rojos ojos y miró fijamente a su contrincante.

"**Es el fin"** susurró Lily.

Druon negó con la cabeza "**Tan solo es el inicio"** le corrigió y miró hacia el lado este de la mansión.

Otra vez, aquella figura alta y delgada que iba encapuchada. Les miraba a través de las llamas que no le tocaban.

Lilian frunció el ceño. El encapuchado avanzó. Lily palmeó sus manos y debajo de ellos se dibujo otro extraño símbolo, en forma de circulo. Él se detuvo, observando desde las rojas llamas.

Lily suspiró y volvió su atención hacia Druon. Fue cuando lo comprendió todo. Druon sólo había sido una marioneta desde el principio. Todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho para el benefició de otros. Lily no sintió, ni lastima, ni odio por él. Después de todo, había hecho lo necesario para la sobrevivencia de su familia. Pues si bien, los Kruvakrozen poseían dinero y alcurnia, nadie se atrevía a vincularse con esa familia, pues era bien sabido por todos, que aun practicaban los viejos ritos de sacrificios humanos y demás locuras. Aun adoraban a los dioses antiguos. Eran ricos, sí; eran poderosos; también, pero no había absolutamente nadie, que quisiera reconocer su magnificencia. Los Kruvakrozen estaba acabados. Exterminados por una sociedad humanista, un entorno que protegía a los muggles y que castigaba los atroces gustos de la alta alcurnia. Sólo un nuevo régimen con el oscurantismo y la magia negra por bandera, le hubiera devuelto a ellos la gloria de antaño. Y que mejor aliado que el media sangre Riddle para proporcionarle aquello. Además, si los Kruvakrozen conseguían el enlace con los Evans, conseguirían una fuerte alianza que les daría el poder por varios milenios. O al menos, eso esperaban.

Seth había prevenido todo esto. Seth lo había sabido desde un principio, fue por eso que no la mató; como era la costumbre en la familia, de aquellos que los traicionaban. Por eso Seth había aceptado a James, porque James no ambicionaba el conocimiento de Evans, no deseaba sus secretos, ni su poder, ni su riqueza. James sólo ambicionaba poseer a la mayor de Evans.

Druon tomó a Lily por el brazo.

"**No Druon, esto, es sólo nuestro"** Lily palmeó sus manos una vez más y las colocó en el suelo y el circuló se iluminó con una lucecita azul.

Sirius ayudaba a James a ponerse de pie, mientras que Bellatrix trataba de tranquilizar a Narcisa.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la mansión lanzó un grave gemido. El polvo se elevó dotando al lugar de un extraño colorido grisáceo. Algo más crujió y entonces, la imperial, majestuosa y opulenta mansión de los Evans, se colapsó en medio de un bombardeo de estallido de llamaradas rojas.

James abrió sus ojos completamente anonado, dio un paso hacia delante "**¡LLLLiiiiiiiillllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy!"** gritó dejando que el viento, se llevara sus palabras.

El castillo se derrumbó completamente, cayó repentinamente; como si hubiese estado hecho de arena y cristal, en vez de piedra caliza y mármol. Las dos últimas casa de la oscuridad, habían caído.

James se deshizo de las manos de Sirius, dispuesto a correr hacia las ruinas y buscar a Lily con sus propias manos. Pero algo duro y frió le sujeto por el hombro.

Seth Evans le detenía. Vestía los acostumbrados trajes de seda negra, los anillos de oro, plata y piedras preciosas, adornaban sus manos y vestiduras. Por primera vez, desde que le había conocido, su mirada estaba fija en un solo punto. Sus fríos ojos negros miraban atentamente las ruinas en llamas de su mansión, no sentían lastima o pena, por el contrario brillaban intensamente, llenos de inmenso orgullo.

El carruaje negro de los Evans descendió de los cielos y se colocó detrás de los presentes.

"**¡No se le ocurra irse, señor Evans!"** gritó el ministro "**Tengo pruebas en contra de su familia, tengo pruebas de los asesinatos que ha cometido"**

Los ojos de Seth divagaron alrededor de Eduard, como si viera que en donde estaba Eduard, estaba alguien, pero no supiera exactamente quien.

"**El joven Kruvakrozen a dicho que los Evans mataron al teniente O'Hare. Y su hija lo ha aceptado"**

La larga y negra ceja de Seth, apenas si se arqueó un poco.

"**¡Puedo probarlo!"** le amenazó "**¿Verdad, James? Tú también lo escuchaste"**

Ambos hombres posaron su mirada en él. El viento sopló y la lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, sobre la tierra de la mansión. James percibió que el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y su ropa. Y sin saber, porque contestó: "**No escuché nada"**

Eduard abrió la boca completamente "**¡Señor Black!"**

Sirius miró a James, después a Seth y a Eduard, finalmente regresó su mirada a James "**¿Se dijo algo así? Que raro, no lo recuerdo"**

Eduard se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada del asombro. "**No traten de proteger a esa...esa...¡Mortífera familia!"**

James ignoró a Eduard por completo, únicamente prestaba atención a las ruinas en llamas y al negro humo que se elevaba al cielo. La mansión ardía iluminando el lugar de tonalidades naranjas, la lluvia no era capaz de apagar el ardor de esas llamas.

"**¡Algún día los atrapare. Y todos ustedes irán a Azkaban!"** profirió Eduard firmemente "**¡Piensa en tú hijo James!"** Eduard le tomó por el brazo y lo jaló. James se apresuró a deshacerse de la mano de Eduard y seguir mirando el fuego.

Eduard salió del lugar hecho una furia y diciendo improperios en contra de los Evans. Sirius murmuró un par de plegarias, aunque al principio no había querido mucho a Lily, al final, había descubierto que ella, era una buena persona. Muy a su oscura y endemoniada manera. James contemplaba las ruinas, como si esperar que de pronto estas se alzaran y de ellas saliera Lily, pero, ni el más poderoso de todos los magos, podría haber sobrevivido a eso. Eran milenios de años los que le habían aplastado.

James giró su vista hacia Seth, esperando encontrar respuesta o conciliación alguna. Pero el hombre se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Y James se sintió derrumbarse tal y como lo había hecho la mansión. Cerró los ojos e intentó gritarle al cielo, implorando un milagro. Sin embargo ahora sabía que los cuentos de hadas no existían, los sueños no llegaban al cielo y se convertían en copos de nieve. El amor no lo vencía todo.

La puerta del carruaje de los Evans se abrió por completo. Seth posó su mano en el hombro de James. Yerno y suegro se miraron largamente, pues James, aun se negaba a aceptar la muerte.

"**No volverá, se ha ido, para siempre"**

Las llamas que quemaban la mansión de los Evans, se elevaron fieramente hacia el cielo durante unos segundos, antes de volver a ser diminutas flamas que acababan con lo poco que quedaba de la mansión sin chamuscar.

Seth subió al carruaje en silencio y se fue en su negro carruaje. Sirius se acercó a James, pero este le rechazó. James movió sus brazos y finalmente estiro su brazo hacia la mansión, sin embargo dio media vuelta y fijo sus ojos en el oscuro horizonte.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Weeeeeiiii, acabé! Pero no os desesperéis, pues aun queda el epilogó. Estén pendientes ¿vale?

**Reviews: Fleur des Winters, Sami-Maraurder girl, eglantier, Gerulita Evans, Sandy0329, kokoro-metztli: **Les he respondido, via reply.

**Tomoe¡**Wenas! Pues como vez, el capitulo pasado, estaba incompleto . Problema solucionado, el final pero en fin. Veamos, pues...haber que tal quedo éste capi. Ya me dirás.

**Trikipeke:** si, bueno...es que Lily tiene una visión muy propia de la vida, si es algo...fría, creo que esa es la palabra correcta. Su vida siempre ha sido...complicada,siento que, ella no puede tener un GRAN concepto de vida, cuando le han enseñado, que la vida es sólo...algo cercano a una posesión. Lo tienes y al rato ya no, y fin de la discusión ¿algo cambio? Como ella dice: "El mundo sigue girando" Es una forma triste de verlo, pero hasta cierto punto, tiene su razón. En cuanto a lo demás, pues...bueno, en otro review, te aclaro que onda con Sirius, Peter, Remus y Vanesa. ¿Vale? Es que aun falta el epilogo.XP. Bueno, nos vemos

**LetticeEvansPotter:** Muchas gracias, se hace el intento, de poner mucha intriga y misterio XP ¿Lo hago bien? XDDDD, espero que este capi, también te haya gustado. Feliz año.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** ¿Quieres apostar? Soy muy mala, me encanta serlo y es algo que yo desempeño con mucha alegría. Creo que, mientras más escribo, más ganas me da, de ser enteramente: diabólica. Muajajajaja.

**Prongs:** ¿Quién es Selene? Bueno, los griegos llamaban así a la diosa lunar. Así que Selene, es¡la luna! XDDDDD. Bueno, mi trabajo es dejarte con dudas, muchísimas dudas. ¡Me encanta hacerlo! Y pues...si, tenía que hacer, que de alguna manera, ustedes entendieran que Lily no es...mala, que quiere a Harry, sólo que no sabe, como quererlo. Es un sentimiento, bastante...complicado. Remus, casado..si wow, bueno algo bueno tenía que salir de aquella relación ¿no? Y, bueno...creo que ya sabes como fue la pelea ¿no?.

**Chik-B-Potter:** supongo que, ahora la pregunta se tendria que invertir ¿no? Podra Potter, sobrevivir sin Lilian. Oh gran pregunta ¿no? Si, bueno el secreto de los Evans, es eso: conocimiento, el arma más poderosa de la humanidad, si duda alguna. Espero que te agrada Imperfect y que toda la saga de Hide, halla sido de tu agrado.

**Su-chan: **Bueno...creo que en mi currículo, faltó poner que soy una otaku empedernida. Y si, tome algunos datos de Full Metal Alquemist ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Bueno, no creo que sea necesario responder a tus preguntas, en este capi, la mayoria quedaron respuestas y... me reservo para el epilogo, el "secreto" de los Evans. :D. Nos vemos.

-

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

-

M.O.S.

-

-

¡Reviews, please!


	21. Epílogo: Eternidad

Epílogo: Eternidad

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Pues¿Quién se acordara de ti entre los muertos?_

_¿Quién te alabara donde reina la muerte?"_

_(Salmo 6 )_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

El fuego crepitaba a sus espaldas. Aquella noche se encontraba en la penumbra, como casi todas las otras noches. Movió sus dedos suavemente y escuchó el sonido de la plata siendo frotada. Respiró profundamente y se reacomodó en el sillón.

Un suave sonido inundó el lugar, el animal agitó las alas sin hacer mucho ruido; como si supiera que debía guardar silenció. Lanzó un quedo ulular y se posó en el brazo del sillón; en donde su amo le esperaba.

El hombre tomó la carta y la abrió lentamente; la leyó sin prisa. La comisura de sus labios se curveó delicadamente. La tiró al suelo y volvió a enlazar sus manos, frotando una vez más la plata.

Remus era padre de un lindo niño; era conmovedor. Sirius le reclamaba por no ir con su amigo, aunque sea por unos momentos, Vanesa y Peter le enviaban saludos. ¿Acaso no eran los mejores amigos? Todos le enviaban suerte. Sabían que él no la necesitaba, pero...así eran los amigos.

Se reacomodó en la sillón de una plaza, una vez más. Aquella noche, no lograba estarse en paz. Era como si supiera que algo ocurriría, pero no tenía idea de que.

Los sollozos repentinos, fueron los que le animaron a levantase del sillón. Avanzó lentamente y llegó justo antes de que los sollozos se convirtieran en un llanto agudo. Meció la cuna suavemente y esperó a que volviera a caer el silencio. Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo alborotó. Era hora de pasar a la niña a una cama, la cuna era para bebes más pequeños. Siguió meciendo el mueble, hasta que ella dejó de moverse. Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en la manta de color azul marino y suspiró pesadamente. La respiración se le hizo más profunda y constante; se había dormido de nuevo.

Le observó dormir en silencio. Adoraba a su pequeña desconocida, nunca olvidaría la noche en la que Seth había aparecido en la puerta, con la bebe en brazos. (Había ido a la casa de sus suegros, por mera casualidad, aquella visita no había sido concertada, sin embargo, jamás se arrepentiría.) Enio estaba histérica, pues una madre sin dinero, ni corazón (y claramente sin razón y sentido de lógica) había dejado a la niña en la puerta de su casa. Los dos estaban demasiado grandes para cuidar de una niña, además los dos ya estaban lo suficientemente fastidiados por los nietos, para que todavía cuidaran de una niña propia. Si James no le acogía, la tirarían en el primer barranco.

Era una chiquita de no más de ocho meses, con una pelusita rojiza pecaminosa como cabellera, y ojos siniestramente negros. Harry necesitaba compañía y como él no planeaba casarse hasta dentro de dos milenios¿Por qué no adoptar a la niña? Además él adoraba a los niños, ninguno de sus suegros dijo palabra alguna por ello. Aunque Seth se veía ligeramente disgustado.

La puerta se abrió, su hijo entró por esta en completo silenció, y totalmente erguido.

"**Padre"**

James giró lentamente hacia él y dio un paso.

"**El carruaje esta listo"**

No entendía porque Harry, se empeñaba en hacerse cargo de cosas como ésas, cualquier sirviente bastaría. La casa estaba llena de fieles sirvientes que dirían eso al señor de la casa.

"**Te quedaras a cuidar de Kali"**

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

James tomó su capa del sillón y salió, no sin antes revolverle el cabello a Harry de forma cariñosa.

No era la gran mansión, (casi castillo) que una vez fue, aquel soberbio nido de los Evans, sin embargo la casa crecía con una velocidad impresionante. No se encontraban los mismos espíritus, entes, ni gárgolas en la casa. Pero la gran mayoría de los que habitan ahora, demostraban día a día su lealtad a la familia.

"**Señor"** el elfo domestico le hizo un profunda reverencia. Y abrió la puerta del carruaje.

James entró el carruaje y se sentó cómodamente. Ahora viajaba frecuentemente de noche, y pese a que él, arreglaba sus asuntos de noche, no alcanzaba a comprender porque el ministro de magia, había convocado aquella sesión; a media noche. ¿Acaso no sabía que de noche, todos los gatos son pardos? Que falta de tacto de su parte. Ésa noche, James tenía infinidad de cosas que arreglar, además, se suponía que debería estar festejando con Remus. Que ganas de molestar.

La cortina de su carruaje se movió, y observó el Londres que existía bajo sus pies. Era un hermoso Londres con luces de mil de colores. Una sociedad que bullía en movimiento, miles de puntitos se movían constantemente en diversos flujos.

Los thestarls avanzaban a gran velocidad, esquivando los altos edificios del Londres muggle. La luces fluorescentes se adentraban en la cabina, pese que esta iba custodiada por gruesas cortinas. La luz y el ruido, también se colaban. ¡Ah los muggles! Le encantaba la ignorancia en la que ellos vivían, lejos de los disturbios del mundo mágico. Ciegos a las negras tormentas que azotaban a la magia. Ignorantes de que el mago más perverso de todos los tiempos, vapuleaba a la comunidad mágica insistentemente.

Los caballos y el carruaje se inclinaron vertiginosamente, y en una rápida caída, traspasaron la acera muggle; para detenerse metros más abajo, en la entrada del ministerio de magia. La multitud que aún rondaba por ahí, comenzó a cuchichear repentinamente.

El carruaje que hacía su espectacular aparición, no podía ser otro, que el carruaje del señor Potter. Toda la comunidad mágica lo conocía; era inconfundible. Con sus ruedas de plata y esmeraldas; maderos negros con filamentos de oro blanco; riendas del más fino cuero y piedras preciosas incrustadas; cortinas de satén, y demás ornamentos que gritaban a los cuatro vientos¡No tengo en que gastar mi dinero! Pero reconocían el carruaje, por su impresionante escudo de armas: un circulo de rosas, con la telaraña y las moiras dispuestas en triangulo. La lanza y la espada se entrecruzaban formando una cruz inclinada. Sobre de ellas, se encontraba un pergamino que en la parte media superior, se encontraban dibujadas una luna creciente, coronada por la estrella de cinco puntas. En la parte baja del pergamino, se encontraban inscritas antiguas runas y en el centro un ribeteada P resaltaba por encima de todos.

Los reporteros del Profeta se congregaron en el lugar, cuando aparecía el carruaje del primogénito de los Potter, diversos chismes intrincados se levantaban.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al señor Potter. Iba ataviado con una elegante túnica de seda negra, adornada por numerosos diamantes y zafiros. Sus dedos eran adornados por varios anillos de piedras preciosas. Hasta sus botas, estaban adornadas con abundantes gemas. Avanzó entre el gentío, disipando a la multitud con cada uno de sus pasos. No era nada raro, que todo el mundo rehuyera ligeramente, del único heredero de las posesiones de dos grandes familias. De él emanaba una natural fuerza atrayente, que iba más allá de lo físico. Cada uno de sus arrogantes movimientos, denotaba que él, era un ser en extremo influyente.

"**Por aquí, señor Potter"** el chambelán, le escoltó por el ministerio, hasta llegar al lugar de la audiencia.

Ya había estado en aquellos amplios lugares, en donde enjuiciaban a un sin fin de gente. Las gradas estaban a reventar, reconoció a varios reporteros del Profeta. Todos cuchicheaban y se agitaban. Que gente tan molesta. Se sentó en el banco del centro, con gran majestuosidad.

"**¿Es usted, James Charles Potter?"** preguntó el hombre de peluquín blanco, escrutándole con la mirada.

"**Sí"** contestó secamente.

"**¿Sabe porque está usted aquí, esta noche?"**

James divagó su vista por el lugar "**Según sé, es por ridículos cometarios, sobre...un complot, en contra de los Evans"**

"**Comparece ante este jurado, por los cargos de: Obstrucción de la ley, Complot en contra de los señores Evans, y se le imputan asesinatos a miembros de la comunidad mágica"**

"**No olvide, que me vi involucrado en una absurda treta para matar a Severus Snape en mi sexto año de Hogwarts, tengo alrededor de ochocientos setenta y tres acusaciones, por haber usado alguna maldición en contra de mis compañeros de clase. Cumplí con más de tres mil detenciones, y se me acusa de...he perdido la cuenta, de cuantas veces me señalaron, como probable líder de diabluras y millones de raras estrategias, para poner en ridículo a mis compañeros y...oh claro, robarme la novia ajena"**

Una risa colectiva, inundo el lugar. El ministro golpeó con su martillo, obligando a la concurrencia a callarse.

"**¡Esto es serio, señor Potter!"**

"**Las acusaciones, también las decían con mucha seriedad"** replicó.

Eduard soltó un pesado resoplido.

"**Rememoré. Usted ha protegido las malas acciones de los Evans y...¡Se niega a reconocer que la señora: Lilian Eva..."**

"**Potter"** le interrumpió James.

"**Lilian Potter"** recalcó Eduard "**Su exmujer, asesinó a alrededor de trescientas personas, en toda su vida. Cuando ella lo reconoció; ¡Enfrente de nosotros tres!"**

"**Número uno: Jamás me opuse a que revisaran los movimientos de los Evans, sencillamente exprese mi opinión. Porque hasta donde yo sé, no se le ha comprobado a ningún ser perteneciente a dicha familia un sólo crimen. Todos especulan que hicieron, esto y aquello, sin embargo ¿Dónde están las pruebas? . ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene la prueba infalible de que así sea? Por tanto, les dije: sí en mil años de historia, no han podido encontrar la más mínima prueba en contra de los Evans¿por qué creen que ahora la encontraran?"** explicó James tranquilamente, dirigiéndose al jurado.

"**¡Los movimientos de los Evans, siempre han sido siniestros!"** estalló Eduard.

James puso los ojos en blanco "**¿Puede comprobarlo?"** Eduard negó con la cabeza "**Entonces, son sólo suposiciones hipotéticas, y usted no puede levantar semejantes comentarios, sin argumentos validos; porque entonces, estaría cometiendo perjurio.**

**«En el caso de mi esposa, yo no recuerdo que ella haya afirmado eso. No se de donde saca semejante tontería"**

"**¡El señor Black...!"** exclamó Eduard.

"**Sirius ya se presentó aquí y dijo, lo que tenía que decir. ¿él recuerda ese comentario? Me parece curioso que solo usted lo recuerde."**

"**¡Y más curioso es, que dos seres cercanos a la señora Eva..."**

"**¡Potter!"** le corrigió una vez más James.

"**A la señora Potter, la protejan"**

"**Aún estando muerta"** añadió James "**Si ella hubiera hecho eso, y yo lo niego ¿Qué sentido tendría? Uno no puede enjuiciar a un muerto"**

"**Pero sí a su consorte"**

"**Estábamos casados, por todas las de la ley"** le aclaró James "**¡Y ella no hizo eso! Mi esposa era incapaz"**

"**¡Su esposa no era un ángel!"**

"**Ni yo tampoco lo soy"** contestó James tranquilamente.

"**Ella provenía de una familia de asesinos"**

"**¿Hay pruebas de ello?"** preguntó James lacónicamente.

"**Su esposa muerta, mató a la señora O'Hare. Lo hizo frente a nuestro ojos, con poderes prohibidos"**

"**¡Fue en defensa propia! La señora O'Hare, intentó matarla. Usted, también hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¡Sólo defendía su vida!"**

"**Ella comenzó, si su mujer, no hubiera convertido a la señora O'Hare en quimera; transmutación que por cierto esta prohibida. ¡No se hubiera expuesto al peligro!"**

"**¡Druon Kruvakrozen, la iba a atacar! Ella estaba defendiéndose, así como a su familia. Porque el ministerio creía que, Lily había matado al teniente O'Hare, cuando en realidad, había sido Devorak Kruvakrozen¡A quien usted protegía!"**

"**¡Pero su esposa usaba magia prohibida!"**

"**Sólo usted le llama a eso, magia prohibida. Lily únicamente aplicó una transformación. Si eso es prohibido ¿Por qué lo enseñan en Hogwarts? O en la academia de aurores"**

"**¡No tenía derecho a transformar a un humano!"**

"**No tenían derecho los Kruvakrozen a atacarnos"** apuntó James.

"**Usted, esta locamente cegado por la mayor de las Evans"**

"**¡Amaba a mi esposa! Ella no era como usted trata de describirla y no permitiré que ensucie su memoria. ¡No hay pruebas de nada de lo que dice! Sólo supone cosas, cegado por un mito social"**

Eduard suspiró exasperado y se reacomodo la peluca. "**Entonces supongo que también, presentara objeciones a las acusaciones de complot contra los señores Evans"**

James rió descaradamente "**¿Y que motivo tenía para, hacer algo en contra de ellos?"**

"**Usted resultó ser su único heredero. Usted, que no era...familiar directo de ellos, además nunca se llevó bien con Seth Evans"**

"**En efecto, nunca tuvimos una relación muy estrecha"** dijo James encogiéndose de hombros "**Sin embargo, jamás hubiera intentado algo en su contra. Las muertes de Seth y Enio Evans, hasta la fecha son misteriosas. Y creo que los principales sospechosos, son los mortífagos, no yo. En cuanto a lo de la herencia, yo mismo me sorprendí. Los motivos de ello, son asunto de Seth y Enio Evans"** continuó diciendo, en un tono monótono "**Matar a mis suegros por dinero. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Como nací en una familia, pobre y carente de recursos, sólo ambiciono dinero. Disculpe es que...siempre sufrí penurias en mi infancia"** ironizó James

Una nueva risa contagió la sala. Los Potter tenían una ostentosa fortuna, aquellas palabras eran hilarantes.

"**Tiene acusaciones serias de diversos asesinatos"**

James se miró las uñas de los dedos, como si estas, fueran interesantes.

"**¿Y como fue que los cometí?"** le cuestionó.

El ministro hizo una mueca de fastidió "**Lanzando la maldición asesina y...con artes oscuras, sólo conocidas por los antiguos"**

"**¿Y de donde se supone, que aprendí, esas "artes" oscuras, conocidas por los antiguos?"**

"**De la familia de la señora Evan..."**

"**Potter"** le corrigió James "**Ah por Dios, y; ¿En verdad tenían ellos ese conocimiento?"** le interrogó cruzándose de brazos "**Porque, a mi nunca me lo enseñaron"**

"**Todo el mundo sabe..."**

"**Todo el mundo chismea"** apuntó James "**No hay ni una sola alma, en este lugar que pueda comprobarlo. ¡Les retó a que lo hagan! . ¡Le retó a comprobar con hechos y no suposiciones o leyendas urbanas, lo que está diciendo!"**

"**Esos días..."**

"**Esos días en los que, en teoría cometí asesinatos, me encontraba en casa cuidado de mis hijos. Usted no quiere tomar la palabra de mis sirvientes o mis hijos, ése no es mi problema"**

"**Los sirvientes, encubrirán a su amo"**

James puso los ojos en blanco "**Bien, entonces siga suponiendo"**

"**Señor Potter..."**

"**Señores del jurado, escuchen a su ministro"** profirió James girándose a las personas de los estrados, poniéndose de pie "**Me acusa de encubrir a mi esposa, matar a mis suegros y asesinar a gente de la comunidad mágica. Todos sus argumentos basados en las suposiciones de que los Evans, eran gente mala. Tal vez, toda la prole Evans, eran personas de aspecto siniestro, sin embargo, jamás se ha encontrado prueba alguna, de que hicieran daño.**

**«Yo soy una prueba de ello. Me casé en secreto con la mayor de sus hijas, a quien amaba enteramente. Y jamás intentaron hacerme daño, por arrebatarles por la fuerza, a la heredera y cabeza de la familia. Por el contrario me aceptaron en la familia, a mí, un ser de sangre pura, pero cuyas intenciones; conocida por todos ustedes, siempre han sido en beneficio de la comunidad. Alguien que no concordaba con los ideales puristas de los Evans.**

**«Me acusa de atentar contra la familia, que me aceptó. Y nunca presentó objeción alguna a la unión, a la fuerza, entre nuestras familias. Y todavía tiene el descaro de imputarme asesinatos de seres que jamás conocí. Negándose a aceptar la palabra de mi hijo o mis sirvientes. ¡Decidme! . ¿Qué he hecho yo mal? .¿Por qué se me acusa de semejantes ultrajes?"** James se dejó abatir en la silla lo más íntegramente posible.

"**Levanten la mano, aquellas personas que crean que el señor Potter es inocente"** recitó Eduard.

Las manos se alzaron velozmente, sumaban más de los tres cuartos.

"**Quienes, crean que es culpable de los cargos"**

Pocas manos se alzaron. Eduard miró a James fijamente, claramente, aquello no había terminado. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, apenas iniciaba la batalla entre ellos dos.

"**¡El señor Potter, queda declarado como inocente...por el momento!"**

James se levantó de la silla y salió de inmediato. Había tantas cosas que hacer. No dio tregua a sus seguidores, se montó en su carruaje y salió huyendo del lugar. Le fastidiaba que las mujeres le siguieran, tenía dos hijos de los cuales cuidar, para todavía cargar con una fastidiosa mujer parlanchina. Él no deseaba casarse, al menos, no dentro de los próximos dos milenios. Se reacomodó en su asiento y esperó pacientemente a llegar a su hogar.

Está vez, fue una elfina la que le recibió con una profunda reverencia.

"**Señor"** habló con una voz solemne "**Hemos encontrado a un intruso en la mansión. Intentó llegar, hasta el señorito y la señorita Potter"**

James suspiró ¿Acaso nunca aprehendían la lección? El hombre se deshizo de su capa y bajo hasta las entrañas de la mansión Evans, atravesando un sin fin de paredes y pasadizos ocultos.

Abrió la última puerta del pasadizo y entró en una gran estancia. El lugar estaba escasamente alumbrado, el aire estaba viciado, por la humedad, el salitre, el sudor, la sangre y la podredumbre. James se pasó la mano por el cabello y tomó una silla, y la colocó en el lugar más alumbrado del lugar.

"**No te diré absolutamente nada"** dijo el hombre que estaba amarrado en una mesa, extraña hasta para él.

James parpadeó "**¿Y que podrías decir?"** preguntó "**Se a que te enviaron, vienes a lo mismo que tus demás compañeros. ¿Por qué crees que me interesan tus palabras?"**

El mortígafo rió "**¿Y porque me tienes aquí? . ¿Qué piensas hacerme? Dejarme morir de hambre"** el hombre alzó la cabeza, observando a James fijamente "**No tienes el corazón, Potter. Tú no eres como nosotros, déjame ya"**

James rió, haciendo retumbar su fría risa por todo el macabro lugar. "**No tengo el corazón"** murmuró "**No tienes idea, de en donde has venido a parar"** James sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el condenado.

"**¿Vas a aplicarme una maldición imperdonable? Vamos, entre tú y yo, no creo una sola de todas esas acusaciones"**

"**Es una lástima"** dijo James con si estuviera ofendido "**Porque, entre tú y yo. " L**a varita se agitó y algo extraño crujió. "**Sí lo hice"**

Las cadenas que sostenían al hombre, comenzaron a moverse.

"**¿Qué...diablos es..?"** preguntó, con cierto tonó de nerviosismo en su voz.

James suspiró "**¿Acaso no estudiaste historia de la magia?"** chasqueó la lengua negativamente "**Es un antiguo instrumento de tortura. Los muggles le llamaban, "el potro" verás, os explicare como morirás"** los ojos del mortífago brillaron intensamente "**Oh¿Creías que te iba a dejar libre?"** James rió "**Que divertido, pero no...nadie que se atreva a penetrar esta casa por la fuerza, sobrevivirá"**

"**Vamos Potter, deja de jugar al niño malo"**

"**Primero, sufrirás la dislocación de los hombros, con un intenso dolor de los muslos. Luego, las rodillas, la cadera y los codos comenzaran a descoyuntarse, y después, se te separaran todos muy ruidosamente. Y como esto no se acaba, hasta que dejas de respirar. Te irás desmembrando, poco a poco, hasta que tus funciones vitales, van cesando lenta y dolorosamente. La gente lograba estirarse alrededor de unos...treinta centímetros"**

"**¡Estas jugando!" **exclamó.

"**Dile eso a tus músculos"** dijo James, sonriendo.

La voluntad ferra del condenado, tembló. Intentó safarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus huesos sufrieron un terrible tirón. Un extraño cosquilleo invadió sus piernas.

"**¡Te diré, todo lo que desees!"** suplicó.

James se miró las uñas de las manos. "**No me interesa"**

"**¡Detenlo!"**

"**¿Duele?"** preguntó James sin mirar al hombre "**Sólo un poco ¿no?"**

James observó con el mortífago tensaba, los músculos de la garganta y la mandíbula. "**¡Déjate de juegos! No quería venir aquí. Ellos me enviaron"**

"**Ya he escuchado eso¿dónde fue?"** reflexiono James "**¡Oh, lo recuerdo! Fue uno de tus compañeros...alguien llamado, Elfman"**

"**¡No, Elfaman fue...atacado por trolls!"**

"**De hecho...fue el conejillo de indas, de la rueda. No sabía si ese artefacto servia aún. Debiste ver como lentamente se volvía una masa viscosa y amorfa con astillas de huesos por todos lados. Se parecía mucho a un pulpo fuera del agua, chillando como un gato al que destripan vivo. La rueda, servía a la perfección"**

De algún modo el mortífago supo que, el señor Potter, no estaba mintiendo. Primero sonó una rodilla, luego la otra; sus boca lanzó tremendos alaridos que bien pudieron haber levantado muertos. La separación de los huesos era algo sumamente doloroso. Las cadenas, seguía y seguían estirándose a cada segundo. El mortífago, no sabía que era más escabroso, sufrir aquello o ver la cara indiferente, de James, observando todo aquel tormento, sin sentir absolutamente nada.

"**¡Hablare con él! Te dará poder y dinero"** gritó el hombre en su suplicio.

"**¿Y yo para que lo quiero? No deseo poder, ni quiero dinero. Ya lo tengo"**

"**¡Tu esposa, la revivirá!"**

Los ojos de James centellaron "**No hay forma de revivir a nadie, eso...no es posible"**

"**¡Es lo que tú crees!"**

"**Los chicos como tú, se creen todo lo que les dicen. No creas en tonterías"**

"**¡Desapareceré, me esconderé, huiré, no volveré"**

James alzó una ceja "**Me gusta más mi método. No volveré a verte, estoy es seguro, y tampoco abrirás la boca"**

"**¡No quiero morir!"**

James soltó un bufido "**¿Y por eso te uniste a Voldemort? Eres un completo idiota. Sí no deseas morir, entonces jamás hubieras puesto un pie en mi casa. Nadie sale vivo de ella. ¿Por qué piensas que tú tendrás más suerte, que tus demás compañeros? Ninguno a regresado vivo"**

"**Burton..."**

"**Ahorra energías, aún te falta mucho. Burtons esta por allá..."** señaló James con la varita iluminando.

Un hombre con la boca abierta miraba el vacío. Se encontraba sentado y su cuello era rodeado por una cinta de acero negra.

"**Le llaman "el garrote" éste que vez, es una hermosa pieza de la famosa "Catalana" rompe vértebras cervicales, empuja todo el cuello aplastando la traquea, matando por asfixia. Si no, muere por daño letal a la medula espinal. Puede ser una muerte lenta o rápida"**

Y más gritos de dolor resonaron por todo el lugar.

"**Algún día Voldemort, lo sabrá"**

James suspiró "**Ya lo sabe. Por eso no envía a sus mejores mortífagos. Cree que quizás me pueda apiadar de uno de los aprendices, pero él y Eduard se equivocan por completo"**

"**Tú...tuu"**

"**Si, también he matado un par de aurores, son un fastidio"** dijo James tranquilamente "**Es tarde, y tú vas para largo. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Harry tiene practica de quidditch"**

"**¡Cobarde!"**

"**Ya he visto morir a muchos como tú. No eres el primero, ni el último"**

James salió del lugar, sin hacer caso de los gritos que retumbaban en el interior.

"**Señor"**

"**Ya sabes que hacer Jinx"** dijo James fríamente "**Lejos de casa por favor"** la elfina asintió haciéndole una gran reverencia "**¿Los chicos ya están en sus camas, verdad?"**

"**Si señor"**

"**Ya vete a dormir Jinx, el que está adentro; podrás recogerlo mañana. Cuando éste más calladito"** habló James mientras caminaba por el pasillo oscuro a lado de la elfina.

"**Como usted ordene"**

"**¿Qué tal vamos en las cocinas?. ¿Earl ya está mejor? O debería llamar a un...cuidador. No quiero que se enferme más"**

"**Él se está mejorando, con todos los cuidados que usted le proporciona"**

"**Me alegro Jinx, me alegro" **James se tocó las manos y posó su mirada en el vacío "**Jinx, tiren el cuerpo en algún canal. Mejor...déjenlo cerca de la casa de Eduard"** pidió James.

"**Lo que usted desee amo"** La elfina levantó su rostro y chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo del lugar.

La casa, se encontraba en completo silenció. Los negros pasillos lucían interminablemente largos y siniestros. Las sombras le acechaban por todos lados, no había ni un solo lugar en donde la penumbra no se adentrara. Toda aquella casa le parecía, enormemente grande, sin embargo. Entre más espacio, más se confundía el enemigo. Entró en su cuarto y abrió las ventanas de par en par. La luna brillaba entrando apenas en un cuarto menguante.

"**Dime querida¿Cuándo volverás? . ¿Cuándo sabré la verdad? No puedo dirigir a Harry a través de pasadizos oscuros, sin saber a donde llegaremos al final. Sabes que Voldemort no nos dejara en paz. Seth, no moverá ni un solo dedo, aunque pudiera hacerlo. ¿Cómo diablos descifraré el secreto de los Evans?"**

Las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron dejando entrar a una figura silenciosa.

"**Buenas noches papá"**

James se metió las manos a los bolsillo y miró al niño que se le acercaba.

"**Buenas noches Harry"**

"**Papá...volverán ¿no es así?"**

James suspiró "**Sí, Harry"**

"**¿Siempre lo harán?"**

Su padre se encogió de hombros "**Quizás"**

"**Si los reto a duelo..."**

"**Algún día Harry, hoy no. Pero algún día, deberemos hacerlo"**

"**¿Cuándo?"**

"**No lo sé. Pero entonces...entonces ni la luz de sol, será capaz de disipar a las sombras"**

"**Algún día..."** susurró Harry contentó.

"**Que duermas bien Harry, no te preocupes por las pesadillas"**

El niño sonrió y avanzó hasta él.

"**Mamá me cuida de ellas. No le temo a las pesadillas, ni a las sombras. Porque ella es la reina de la oscuridad"**

James cargó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

"**Así que, ella te cuida"** susurró James.

"**Siempre me vigila desde las sombras, y ella es hermosa y bella, como una reina"**

Sí, ambos lo sabían, ella los cuidaría todo el tiempo. Nunca los dejaría, pues ella era sombra, penumbra, ocultismo y negrura. Era hermosa, bella y misteriosa como la noche. Y la noche, siempre volvería, por más que el sol la desplazara por algún momento, la poderosa noche volvería una vez más y envolvería sus secretos en sus entrañas. No importaba cuando, donde o como, ella que era oscuridad siempre estaría con ellos, pues en sus cuerpos, corazones y mentes, siempre sentirían, a la oscuridad.

¿FIN?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

- Jo, jo, jo. Lo sé, tienen ganas de aventarme el monitor en la cabeza. No es el final feliz que esperaban (si es que lo esperaban) ni es un "fin" propiamente dicho. Sea como sea, podemos decir: Aquí termina Feeling the Darknes. ¿Qué nos depara el futuro? . ¿Qué será de nuestros querido amigos? Ni yo misma lo sé.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, tanto como a mí me encantó escribirla. Inició como un prospecto de proyecto, algo que si les soy sincera, no esperaba que fuera leído por tantas personas. Menos aún esperaba que fuera considerado un GRAN finc. Número uno, siempre lo he expresado, a mi forma de ver, la trama bastante lineal. Número dos, el ambiente es extremadamente fuera de serie, y quizás eso es lo que más llama la atención ¿Qué se yo? Por tanto agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia de principio a fin, a todos los que se nos fueron uniendo con el paso del tiempo, a los que me dejaron sus valiosos comentarios y teorías, me encantaba leerlos. A todos ustedes, muchas gracias.

Emp...y ahora se preguntaran, bueno...¿Se dignará la escritora a decirnos el mentado "secreto" de los Evans? . ¿Sabremos que pasará con Harry? . ¿Alguna vez nos desvelara sus misterios? Creo que, en concreto se preguntan¿Habrá segunda parte? Bueno, no estaba contemplada un segunda parte de Feeling, sin embargo conforme fue avanzando la historia, supe que cabía la posibilidad (Ya sabía yo desde el principio que Lily moriría al final) Como siempre dije: No habrá segunda parte, pero no me gusta decir, nunca. Es decir: puede haber segunda parte y me encantaría que ustedes me dijeran su opinión. ¿Desean acompañarme en la siguiente travesía? . ¿Les gustaría que escribiera una segunda parte?

Tomen en cuenta que ya no va a haber un L+J, es imposible, que Harry ya estaría más grande y que entonces, él sería el eje de la siguiente historia. ¿Les gustaría? Por mi parte, digo que cabe la posibilidad de que sí lo haga, la pregunta es¿A ustedes les gustaría?

Conoce la mejor forma de responderme, reviews, e-mails, lo que sea, la decisión es suya y porque ¿no? También pueden aportar ideas, teorías, sugerencias. Yo tomó todo en cuenta ;).

Por cierto, lamento mucho que algunas personas no hayan podido ver a tiempo la presentación power point de Feeling the Darknes, exclusiva para todos aquellos lectores que disponia de su e-mail (personas que tienen esta historia en favoritas o alertas, o bien reviews y que tenía acceso a su e-mail) debido a problemas de la red; que el servidor no haya podido bajarles el archivo. Apartir de el 02 viernes o 03 sábado de Marzo del 2007, en mi bio podran encontrar el link para poder bajarlo o bien, pueden pedirmelo via Messenger; de momento no puedo adjuntar el archivo via e-mail (problemas con hotmail) en cuanto pueda, me encargare de que les llege a quines me avisaron que había problemas con la presentación. ¡Recuerden! que envie dos o tres mails, indicando la dirección correcta, debido a que la primera dirección era para el documento en Office 2007 y la segunda, era una versión compatible con Office desde el 97 al 2003. Chequen por ahí.

Esperando sus respuestas y despidiéndose de éste magnifico finc:

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

-

-

-

-

-

P.D: Todos los reviews anónimos que dejen, pido de favor que dejen sus e-mails, para poder contestarles, de otra forma me veré imposibilitada para ello.


	22. Feeling the Wickedness

Respira y huele el horror, toca tu alrededor y siente la desesperación, escucha y oye al terror, abre la boca y prueba la destrucción, abre los ojos y mira la muerte. Porque yo corrompo todo a mi alrededor, porque cazo la ilusión, porque yo…habitó en tu corazón.

El poder de la oscuridad es grande y poderosa, porque ésta es solo una. El poder no se parte ni reparte. Nunca inclines tu cabeza, nunca bajes la mirada, nunca apagues el ardor de tu orgullo. Y sólo a la oscuridad más abyecta obedece.

Asesinar para vencer, asesinar para silenciar, asesinar para vivir. ¿Qué importa? Después de todo, el instinto asesino está en cada uno de nosotros, sólo hay que saber cómo despertarlo.

Durante catorce años un reino de oscuridad se ha levantado, durante catorce años los misterios han permanecido ocultos, durante catorce años las fuerzas del Ministerio de Magia y los mortífagos han estado peleando cruenta y sangrientamente.

¡Poder, poder, poder!

Es todo lo que existe en este mundo. De un bando o de otro, todos se despedazan mutuamente. Mientras una nueva generación de magos crece en medio de diversas corrientes, que los llevan a diferentes caminos. ¿Dónde está el bien, donde está el mal?

Ya nada se puede definir.

Y es este el momento de los grandes, es este el momento de la sangre milenaria. Años de terror y poder están enterrados bajo un opaco cristal de engaños y miedos.

Se cazador, se depredador, se…un Evans. Para que a todos los demás les pueda decir¡Inclínate, pues estás ante la siniestra familia de los Potter-Evans!

_**Feeling the Wickedness:**_ _cuando la oscuridad se lleva en la sangre._

¡Y Sobre la sangre levantarás tu reino!

-

-

-

-

-

Disponible a partir del Domingo 29 de Abril del 2007. En confesiones de Kirsche:

¿Qué diablos es esto?

Bueno…lo que esperaban muchos, la confirmación de una segunda parte de Feeling the Darkness, llamada…¡Vamos esta en negritas! Y se me cocieron los sesos pensando en el titulo ¡lo sé! Pero me ha gustado, bueno espero verlos en la continuación de este Finc, que les ha gustado tanto, sólo que ahora se llamará:

"_**Feeling the Wickedness."**_

Esperen, esperen este es sólo un inició….en el capitulo uno, viene lo mejor. ¡Os espero!

-

P.D: A Chika B Potter¡no me llegó tu e-mail! Por eso no puede responderte.

-

Si ponen comentarios dejen e-mail, los anónimos ¡por favor! o me veré imposibilitada para responder.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.


End file.
